


Exit, Pursued by a... what in wild space is that?!

by MotherRameses



Series: Between Batonn and the Unknown [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aro Thrawn, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Suicide, Dancing, Enter: the big scary droids thrawn fights!, Even Luke wanted to go to the Academy until things went sideways, F/F, F/M, Gatalenta, Higher Skies, I ship Mon and Breha so hard, Kallus is a spy!, M/M, Multi, Not everyone in the Empire was evil and I think it's important to write about that, Open Relationship, Pryce is an idiot, Rukh just needs a hug tbh, Sky Faring, Tarkin loves to plot, Thrawn is the dad friend, Thrawn makes a friend, Undercover Ops, Wily Felucian Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 173,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Eli's gone - what's Thrawn getting up to these days?These events take place building up to and concurrent with Rebels season 3 and beyond! I hope to add some nuance and my own backstory to the events that occur in the show.





	1. Prologue, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me just wanting to explore how Thrawn makes friends and turned into... this. I find him very fun to write, and hope I'm doing him justice. I really struggled with the summary because "Thrawn's adventures in friendship" sounds stupid. 
> 
> First two chapters are devoted to building up my OCs; Thrawn shows up in chapter 3 :)
> 
> I also enjoy creating original characters; I feel that in a universe as vast and rich as Star Wars, there is a lot of room for that sort of thing. I hope you enjoy them! 
> 
> I don't have a beta so please feel free to point out typos, etc I've missed!
> 
> Warning - everyone is queer bc its space woohoo!

_Then_

Jaina Bardi couldn't remember being this tired in a long time. But then again, this was a trying time in her life. She had hurried back to her quarters after her shift was done to see if her wife, Laura, had finally sent her a message. It had been weeks since she'd heard from her.

Jaina turned to her desk, tossing her cap on her bunk, ignoring the pile of unwashed uniforms and keying her messages. Nothing from Laura. Aa a wave of anxiety crashed over her, she carefully turned and picked up the little holo-photo of them on their wedding day. She smiled at the holo, remembering the warm breeze drifting through the university gardens and the scent of her newly-christened wife's perfume, the flowers in her hair, the laughter of their friends.

She had been glad they decided to elope on Courusant, instead of sending notice back home to Lysatra for the sake of tradition. Jaina's family didn't approve of the marriage anyway (she scowled as she remembered her father cursing her for "destroying the Bardi bloodline" when she finally told him), and Laura's parents had been indifferent, as they always had been to their reserved, watchful daughter. Laura's brothers garnered her parents attention, continuing the family's work as asteroid-miners beyond the Outer Rim. 

Of course, when the Empire announced they were recruiting Outer Rim students for the Academies (to fulfill a diversity quota set by the Senate), both Jaina and Laura's families had pushed for their enrollment when they came of age. What better way to get rid of the oddities than to shuttle them off to some far-away Acadamey? 

The only two from their world to pass the entrance exams that year, Jaina and Laura had become fast friends, then something more. Though on different tracks (Jaina gravitating towards medicine and Laura showing exceptional skill in linguistics), cadets were kept on roughly the same schedule and ate in the same mess. They both had caught the eye of their superiors, and were both sent to the Academy on Corusant, no small feat for two females from near-wild space. They felt unstoppable, rocketing through their studies, climbing their way up the ranks, hand in hand, always reaching forward, until it all fell apart.

It started with the fevers. Laura would stay up studying for an exam, stress nearly cracking her quiet veneer, then collapse as her body burned so hot even the advanced hospitals in the capital had trouble keeping her stable. Then, she started blacking out on the monorail between Coruscant's towering buildings, when it got out in the open and traveled at full speed. Eventually, after spending a week in a medically induced coma after a trip to Chandrila, the diagnosis came.

Bloodburn. 

Laura's time spent in her youth, shuttling her brothers and other employees of their small family business off planet to the work sites had triggered the deadly condition. The disease had no cure, only symptom management. If Laura had performed any lesser as a cadet, she would have been thrown out of the Academy, even if the journey back home would have killed her. But her hard work had saved her. She had been allowed to repeat her final year in the Academy, and graduated with full honors. She shifted from the enlistment track to government service, and became an official Imperial Senate Interpreter, specializing in Outer Rim dialects. Debates hinged on her ability to catch a turn of phrase, a slight change in pronunciation, small, regional discrepancies droids were not capable of detecting. Crises averted, treaties ratified, whole worlds welcomed into the fold of the Empire, thanks to her wife's skills. 

The galaxy turned on her skills, but it was a galaxy Laura would never see through her own eyes. Off-planet travel would trigger episodes that could turn deadly. Even experiencing too much g-force on-planet could spark the fire in her veins. She was trapped in the center of the galaxy.

Jaina remembered waking up to Laura's quiet tears the night she had gotten her first set of off-planet orders. Jaina had been successful in getting stationed on Coruscant, working her way up to Junior Medical Officer in the Navy's capital base. But as the Empire grew, so did it's need for medics to staff the growing number of Star Destroyers. She was to become a Senior Medical Officer aboard the ISD _Devastator_. Short of taking a dishonorable discharge from the Navy, there was nothing she could do but leave the love of her life behind. She remembered rolling onto her elbow, pulling Laura towards her, wrapping her shaking form in her arms. 

 _"I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me."_ Jaina had said nothing, burying her nose in Laura's sleep-scarf. _"If I have an episode - if I die - or your ship gets attacked - if you die - you won't know - who can-"_ Jaina had cut her off at that. 

 _"Marry me."_ Laura quickly stiffened, sobs stopping. 

_"What?"_

_"Marry me. That would make me your next of kin."_

_"You... want to marry me so we can find out if one of us dies?"_ Despite the dour content of her sentence, Jaina could hear the hint of a smile in Laura's voice, her memory filling in the sweet tone. 

" _No. I want to marry you because I love you. Knowing if you're alive is a bonus."_

And the next afternoon, the day before Jaina had boarded the shuttle for the _Devastator_ , they did just that. A small, informal ceremony in one of the gardens of the university where both she and Laura tutored, surrounded by friends and mentors who could come. Despite not adhering to most of the formal traditions of their home planet, they did say a special set of vows in their own dialect of Sy Bysti, a short segment no one else in attendance could understand, but thought was sweet. Perhaps if they could have understood it, they might have been a bit put off. 

_Your body is now my body._

_Your blood is now my blood._

_For as long as you will it to me, everything your flesh feels, mine mirrors ten fold._

_The suns that burn you shall burn me too._

_The winds that break you shall break me too._

_The waters that drown you shall drown me too._

_The deaths that claim you shall claim me too._

_For we shall be two as one, until death binds us wholly._

They had debated other aspects of the ceremony, what other traditions to include and others to leave behind (who needs a jug full of dulled knives anyways?), but both immediately agreed on that particular set of vows. All jokes about being next of kin aside, Jaina was serious about knowing if Laura was alive and well. Time spent waiting outside closed hospital doors, imagining the worst, fearing for her life without Laura, had hardened her resolve regarding one thing. 

If Laura was dead, Jaina would follow her. 


	2. Prologue, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - graphic depictions of suicide in this chapter. The offending sections will be marked with **** and some spacing, so you can skip it if you want to!

The jaded and hurt often assume the vows made in a marriage ceremony are simply platitudes. Sweet words, with no true intent behind them. 

Jaina could see why. She had watched her own parent's marriage fall apart, two beings whom she never thought were actually in love, drift away until all that was between them was a chasm of pain, cruel words, and broken promises. It was a relief when they finally split, her father moving out when she was 12 and her mother suddenly becoming alive, transformed into a woman Jaina had never met before, but was glad to know now. 

Their split made Jaina realize she must never do as they had done - turn a friendship into a marriage of convenience, to try to build a life on something other than true love. 

When she first met and began falling for Laura, she was wary. It seemed too good to be true, the two Outer Rim cadets falling in love. They had too much in common for it to be real love, surely it was just coincidental and convenient? That two women from the same traditionalist, conservative culture would buck their planet's heteronormativity, would happen to excel in their studies at the same rate, would happen to hold the same world views on using their skills to assist those in need? To heal unfair wounds, to be the voice for the voiceless? That they even happened to view physical intimacy, and the unspoken rules it came with, the same way? 

But as time marched on and they grew closer, Jaina realized she didn't need to be wary. She realized that she truly did love Laura, and Laura truly loved her back. It was their shared ideals on that last coinciding view, their ideas on how sex and love were decidedly _not_  inherently bound to each other, that made her realize just how much they meant to one another. Their experiences in that realm gave her the realization that she could take and keep vows with this woman. Another memory floated to the surface of her troubled mind.

" _You think he's cute?" Laura's words pulled Jaina's eyes from the man across the club back to her girlfriend sitting next to her at the bar. She was absolutely stunning in her shimmering tan cocktail dress, the gold chains on her wrist and neck resting delicately against her deep brown skin. Matching pins adorned her cloud of curls, which shook slightly as Laura chuckled. They were both enjoying a rare joint night off, trying to forget about senate debates and the rash of spice overdoses rolling into the medical center._

_"Sorry," Jaina said, casting her eyes downward, awkwardly running her palm down the black sequins on her own cocktail number. She wore it with perhaps less grace than her partner, but looked lovely nonetheless. "I shouldn't let my eyes wander when I have all I need right here." She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Laura's cheek._

_"I disagree," Laura replied after returning the kiss. She leaned back and casually sipped her drink. "I mean, I don't think I could hold you up against a wall and rail you like he could."_

_Jaina nearly spat out her drink. "Excuse me?!" Laura only laughed._

_"It's true! The stress would send me into a fit." She chuckled again, then placed her hand almost-too-high on Jaina's thigh. "I know that look in your eye," she whispered conspiratorially into her ear. "You want him. Go get him. You deserve it."_

_"I... I couldn't," Jaina sputtered. "What would you do? I can't just leave you here. I don't **want**  to leave you here." Jaina emphasized her statement by turning her head and kissing Laura, her hand not holding her drink snaking up behind her neck and holding her close. "I... I don't think I could do anything without you with me. I'm too..." She trailed off._

_"Well then, let's do it together, shall we?" Laura leaned back again and searched Jaina's face, suddenly looking unsure. "I mean, if that's... I'm sorry." She took her hand, her demeanor shifting. "I don't mean to be pushy. I just feel like..." she sighed. "I feel like I can't give you everything you need."_

_"What do you mean?" Jaina, who had been surprised at her girlfriends proposal, now felt herself becoming concerned. "Talk to me."_

_"I just... I feel like... since I got sick, it's not fair to you that we can't... you know." Laura gestured slightly with her hips. "Go crazy. Like we used to."_

_"Laura," Jaina spoke softly, putting her drink down and taking her hand with both of hers. "You know that doesn't matter. May I be honest with you?"_

_"Of course, always," Laura nodded, looking solemnly at her._

_"Yes, I do miss it. I miss some of the things we used to do. But that doesn't matter. Do you know why?" Laura shook her head. "Because even if we don't shake the bed like we used to, I do like how we do it now. It's sweet, and gentle, and kind and loving and wonderful. But this goes beyond that," Jaina gently stroked her wrist, pausing, gathering her thoughts._

_"Because what we have," she continued, "what I feel for you, what we **are** , is not dependant on that. Remember when I got exposed to that awful virus, and had to be quarantined for 3 weeks and take the prophylactic trial that made me so sick we couldn't do anything for weeks after?" Laura's grip on her hands tightened and she nodded again. "Did you love me any less during that time? Even though we apart for weeks, and after that every few days I had to turn you down?" _

_"Of course not, if anything it made me love you more," Laura replied earnestly. "But it's not the same-"_

_"I know it's not the same, let me just make my point, my love," Jaina interrupted her. "Whether or not we can make each other scream is not why I love you. I could become celibate, and still love you. Because what we have is more than just that," Jaina reached up and carefully brushed away a tear threatening to smear Laura's delicate gold make up. "The way we love each other and the way we make love to each other are not dependant. I think... the way we love each other enhances the love we make. But we don't need to tumble into bed together to have the love we do." She paused again. "I hope that makes sense. How do you feel about it?"_

_Laura sniffed, then chuckled softly. "I'm supposed to be the one that's good with words. But you said it all." She pulled a small mirror out of her clutch and checked her make up. "But I still feel like you should get to have what we used to. You deserve it, and I truly am okay with you getting it from someone other than me." She snapped the mirror shut. "Besides, he is rather handsome. I wouldn't mind watching, and dipping my toes in from time to time." She grinned devilishly._

_Jaina laughed, then glanced over at the man in question. He was saying goodbye to what looked like his friend, who was arm in arm with a person who had been sitting by the bar by themselves earlier in the night. Once their backs had turned, his expression dropped and he stared at his drink a bit dejectedly. He was alone now._

_"I'll tell you what, my love. Let's go talk to him, together. And if we bring him home, we will do it together. And we will enjoy him, together. Because," Jaina raised her drink to her girlfriend. "I love you."_

_Laura raised her drink as well. "And because you're too shy to do it on your own," she replied, winking as they clinked their glasses._

And that's exactly what they did. They were upfront with him, Kareem was his name, after their initial introduction and pleasantries. Their straightforward approach worked, and their first foray into non-monogamy had gone very well. Kareem turned out to be first a wonderful lover and soon after, a good friend. It was through his friendship that Jaina and Laura were able to elope so quickly - he worked in the office of a regional magistrate, and had called his boss to perform the last-minute wedding. 

His death more than a year later, a result of a speeder crash in rush hour traffic, was the first domino setting off the chain of events leading up to the _incident_. 

Jaina had requested leave to go back to Coruscant for his funeral, and had her request denied by Captain Corssin.

"We can't spare you, Bardi. We're going to Kashyyyk to support the 32nd. It's going to get ugly." He looked over her with sad eyes. "Please accept my condolences for your friend. But you are too valuable to the Empire in this trying time."

So Jaina stayed aboard the _Devastator_ , and the second domino fell.

She couldn't believe what her Empire was doing on Kashyyyk, if the whispers were true. Wookiees transported off the planet en masse, sent to hidden corners of the galaxy. Used for their vast strength and hardy metabolisms. Thrown away when they were too broken to work. Slaves. She shut her mind off to it, and continued to work hard, harder than before, as though the faster she treated men with arms wrenched off, and sped through stitches closing wounds left by claws longer than her own fingers would somehow get them out of the system sooner.

When she asked her CO about the plight of the Wookiees, she was harshly reprimanded, and told never to question the work of the Empire. She had double cleaning shifts, a duty barely fit to assign to a Junior Officer, and was tasked with filing all the reports for each trooper treated, regardless of who treated them. It was a mountain of work, and would take her weeks to finish. 

She was barely sleeping or eating by the time Laura stopped replying to her messages, the final domino clattering on the table. 

Her last message was worrying enough. The loss of Kareem was hitting Laura hard, and her workload was steadily increasing as the Empire continued it's expansion in the Outer Rim. Jaina could see the stress in her features, watching and re-watching that last message over and over, praying a new one would come in. 

But no message came. 

Jaina struggled to get through her day by day, and became more and more paranoid as time passed. No, not that Laura had left her, that was impossible. She was worried the Empire was monitoring her communications. She had vented to Laura about what was happening on Kashyyyk. What if that had been overheard, and her transmissions cut off? No, no, that couldn't be true, because she had talked to Thalia, Laura's best friend and lover, after the Kashyyyk conversation but before Laura stopped replying. She had sent Thalia messages, intending to ask about Laura, but Thalia was a scatterbrained individual who never checked her inbox.

No, this was something else.

At this point, Jaina was certain Laura was dead. When she did manage to sleep, a few, fitful hours every few days, she dreamt of Laura with flames racing on her skin, or Laura in a metal coffin, one they could bury before she incinerated it, or Laura jumping into a lake on Lysatra, dousing the fiery plumes created by her beautiful hair.

Even though she was Laura's next of kin, she was sure she hadn't been notified because this had something to do with Kashyyyk. If they told her Laura had died, she would have to return to Coruscant to prepare the funeral and make other arrangements. But no, they couldn't let her leave this ship, no, not let her out and possibly spill their secrets.

She realized she was listing to the side, slightly. She straightened up and shook her head. Her mind had been foggy the past few days, but finally things were starting to click into place.

She set down the holophoto disk and sat on her bunk, pulling out her datapad. As a last ditch effort to find some more clarity, her wedding vows echoing in her mind, she searched the holonet for the Senate's employment records. There she was, Laura Bardi, Senior Interpreter for Outer Rim Worlds. Why hadn't they removed her from the rolls? Unless... they knew Jaina would look. Of course they would know that, the man who had married them worked in the same building as the Senate, they weren't stupid. This confirmed it. It confirmed her suspicions - Laura was dead, and the Empire knew Jaina knew. 

There was only one thing left to do now. Her wedding vows dictated it. 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

She debated her next steps carefully. If the Empire was watching her, they knew she had confirmation of Laura's death via her holonet search. She couldn't try to space herself, as they had probably already locked her access codes. As a ship medic, she didn't carry a blaster, and had no access to the armory. She knew she wasn't strong enough to dash her head on her desk or bunk hard enough to get the job done. She had pharmacy privileges, but knew asking for the concoction she would need was a no-go. She was still on double cleaning duty and had access to most spaces in the medical ward... and the surigcal suite would have what she would need to do it quickly, before anyone could stop her. Yes. That would do nicely. Plus, it was an easy enough place to clean up. No sense in making whoever was to replace her cleaning duty have too tough a time of it. There had been a small increase in suicide attempts since the Kashyyyk engagement, and she knew how much of a chore it was to clean up after one of those. 

She tucked herself into bed, curling up beneath a blanket hand-stitched for her from Laura. Laura had loved sewing and crafting, and every few months would send something along to give Jaina a sense of home. Whenever she made a blanket for Jaina, Laura would sleep with it for a few days so it picked up traces of her perfume, the same one she wore on their wedding day. Jaina buried her nose in the blanket now, inhaling deeply, and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Morning (or at least, waking time for a ship currently in transit to the Alderaan system) found her with a clearer mind than she had felt in weeks. Gone were the spattering of "what if's" and "how cans", replaced with the simple facts - Laura was dead, and soon, Jaina would be too. It was an almost calming mantra. After her rounds, she would start her cleaning shift. First she would tidy up the patient intake area, then the exam rooms, then surgery, then nothing. 

Rounds, intake, exam rooms, surgery, nothing. 

Intake, exam rooms, surgery, nothing.

Exam rooms, surgery, nothing. 

Surgery.

She found a suite no one had schedule for use today. She selected the incision tool she needed, taking care to turn off the auto-cauterization. She stood over the room's drain, then after a moment, sat carefully on the floor. She didn't want anyone to hear her fall, should she lose her balance. Calling back to memories from her anatomy classes, she carefully cut where she needed to on her wrist, then laid down and closed her eyes.

Nothing. 

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only person to suffer a flesh wound resulting in massive blood loss that day. One of the reactor techs had sliced his leg nearly clean off installing a new mounting bracket, and had been rushed into surgery. 

Right into the suite she had chosen. Fortunately for the staff, she was in the perfect place for saving, and they had been able to stabilize her before it was too late. 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Waking up was not something she was expecting. Waking up in the Coruscant medcenter, and seeing Laura standing next to her bed, was definitely not what she was expecting. 

"There she is," the medic above her said softly. "Welcome back, Jaina. _"_

"Jaina!" Laura grabbed her hand. "Oh, Jaina, oh my love, oh thank the stars-"

"Stop... stop... you... what?" Jaina was confused, but old habits had her trying to calm Laura down, lest she trigger the burn. 

"Oh Jaina, oh... I was so worried. You- you-" The medic cut her off.

"Let me explain what's going on to her, then I'll leave you two alone." They brought a chair over for Laura to sit next to the bed.

"Jaina," they began gently, "You were found in a surgical suite aboard the _Devastator_ , passed out from what looked like a suicide attempt. They were able to stabilize you, and decided to keep you under until they had a clearer view of what was going on. They checked your quarters and found... found it in quite a mess. Your meal and sleep logs also showed signs of mental distress. You're being given medical leave here on Coruscant until you're cleared for active duty again. We kept you under until now, on your wife's recommendation." They paused. "My name is Jones. You were a TA for my pharmacology course, ma'am, and without your help, I wouldn't have passed the exam. For what it's worth... I'm glad you're still here." They squeezed her other hand, then turned toward the door. "Outpatient orders are in that tablet there by the bed, when you get a chance to look at them. There's... some important information in there _."_

Coming back to reality had been difficult. Of course, finding out Laura was _alive_  was wonderful, but with it, the rest of her world came crashing down. Her psychiatrist, Dr. Nadler, had nailed down the start of the paranoia to the Kashyyyk incident, and had requested Captain Corssin send a full report of what was happening on the planet to Jaina for her to read herself. He detailed the uprising and rebellion of the Wookiees, and explained the Empire's role in quelling it. The Empire did not practice outright slavery, though yes, some Wookiees had agreed to work camps as an alternate sentence to prison. The Chief Medical Officer had been reprimanded for assigning an unfair workload as punishment for an innocent query, particularly for someone with no prior spots on their record.

The other issue, the lack of contact from Laura, had been another hard thing to deal with. The stress of Laura's job had caught up to her, and had triggered an episode (on the Senate floor, no less). It had been years since she had one so debilitating, and was again put into a medically induced coma. Fortunately, they could control the fever and she wasn't in mortal danger, but it needed to run it's course, and it took longer than the Chandrila incident had. When she was released, the first thing Laura had done was try to send a message to Jaina. She had been horrified to find that Thalia hadn't said anything, somehow thinking it better not to worry her over it. But when she got back to the apartment, there was already a message waiting for her, from Captain Corssin himself. 

And the final thing that almost sent her spiraling back down again was finding out she had been reassigned.

She was no longer to serve aboard the _Devastator,_ on Dr. Nadler's orders. When she was allowed to go back to active duty, she was to report to the ISD _Chimaera._ Dr. Nadler had reasoned that to constantly be put back into the area of her near-death would be traumatizing, and likely trigger another episode. While Jaina agreed with the idea, she was still upset at the transfer. She felt like a failure - how would she explain to her new shipmates why she was on the _Chimaera_ _? "Oh, I tried to off myself on the last ship. But don't worry, I'm totally cool!"_ Yeah right. Dr. Nadler had said she would find the answer to her worries in time, and Jaina hoped she was right.

But through it all, Jaina persevered. With Laura at her side, regular therapy sessions, and new anti-anxiety medication, Jaina slowly came back to herself. Laura insisted upon a daily routine, waking Jaina up to do her morning stretches with her, having lunch at the same time at the little bistro downstairs in the Senate building, climbing into bed together every night at a reasonable hour. She had taken well to Dr. Nadler's idea of writing down her thoughts everyday, and she and Laura made a date of shopping for old-fashioned, paper journals and pens and other crafting supplies. They also made a date out of setting new ground rules with Thalia, who was distraught upon realizing her mistake. She had spent that night with them, and woke up in tears, clutching Jaina fiercely. The next morning, they made her stay and do their morning workout with them, and made sure she left in good spirits. Jaina was surprised at how well she handled Thalia's breakdown, soothing her and rocking her back to sleep. Laura declared her officially on the mend at that. 

Eventually, she was cleared for duty again, on two conditions. One, she had to continue to meet with the psychairist aboard the _Chimaera_ , which she felt was very fair and was actually grateful for. Two, she would continue her journaling and show her progress to that psychiatrist, who would report back to Dr. Nadler. 

Jaina was a little put off by that suggestion, and voiced her discomfort at someone else reading her journal. She trusted Laura and Dr. Nadler, but was worried that she wouldn't have the same relationship with the doctor aboard the _Chimaera_. Dr. Nadler listened to her concerns, and offered a neat suggestion. 

"A good doctor shouldn't have to rely on actually reading the content of your journal in order to get a read on your mental state. Perhaps you could write in your native tongue, Sy Bysti, correct? Very few people among the Navy speak that language. Your words would be safe from prying eyes, but the progress still visible. At least until you build up that level of trust with your new doctor _."_

Jaina was skeptical, but as with all advice from Dr. Nadler, didn't dismiss it. She found herself quietly itching to return to active duty, and soon the day came where she was cleared for service.


	3. Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GET TO WRITE THRAWN WHOOOOOO
> 
> Also Jaina's journal is very train of thought, don't feel bad skimming/skipping chunks. It's sort of intended to be that way.

_Now_

Two days before she was due to board the transport for the  _Chimaera,_ she received a call from Captain Corssin while Laura was at work. 

 _"Officer Bardi! Glad to hear you're back in action."_ He smiled at her through the holo. _"I realize my lack of oversight of the medical bay is partly to blame for all this nasty business, and I wanted to personally apologize."_

Jaina was surprised at his statement. A captain admitting fault?  _He must either be really glad, or really bummed to see me go,_  she thought. 

"No one to blame but the gray matter up in here, sir." She jokingly rapped her knuckles against her temple. "But thank you for your concern, and for the report you sent to Dr. Nadler." Jaina replied diplomatically. 

 _"Not at all, not at all,"_ he waived his hand dismissively. _"I wanted to speak with you before you start your next assignment. Now, the Chief Medical Officer aboard the Chimaera was recently killed in action, very unfortunate. Senior Medical Officer Connolly has been running the ward as an interim, as Fleet Admiral Sartan is set to retire and wants to give the new commander a chance to fill the position. I believe you are acquainted with Connolly, and can perhaps understand why Sartan kept him interim."_

Jaina managed to keep her face free of surprise, but only just. Connolly had graduated with her on Coruscant. He was a good man, but very hot-headed. She was surprised he was given run of the ward, given his temperament. 

 _"And between you and me,"_ the Captain continued, lowering his voice a degree or two, _"His skills lie... elsewhere. I've received two transfer requests from the Chimaera since he's been in charge, and haven't even bothered to see if other ships are fielding the same. I don't think he quite has the demeanor to run that ward."_

Jaina said nothing, merely nodding to show her agreement. Corssin grimaced, then spoke further. 

_"The Chimaera is due to receive their new commander the same day you arrive. Now, I'm not allowed to tell you who your new commander is going to be. However, I can tell you that he intends to hold interviews for the position. I've spoken with Dr. Nadler about this whole interviewing business, and she agrees that, should you feel ready for it, you would be an excellent fit for the position."_

"What?" Jaina blurted out, unable to stop herself. "I mean- apologies, Captain. That I would be recommended, given my history, is a surprise to me."

 _"You're not the only one who has had to battle their demons, Bardi. Your record is otherwise spotless, as I had the punishment related the the Kashyyyk incident stricken. You also managed to stay on the Devastator longer than almost all the other Senior Medical Officers, which is no small feat. Plus, Nadler and I agree that you would work well with the Chimaera's new boss. He'll begin interviews the day after he takes command, so you have three days to decide if you want to go for it."_ He smiled softly at her for a moment. _"You're a good medic, Bardi. We'll miss you."_ He signed off.

Jaina stood there alone for another moment, then turned stiffly and headed for the bedroom, finding she suddenly desired to crack open her journal. 

Two days later, she was sitting in her bunk aboard the _Chimaera_ , carefully weighing her options. Not an hour after Commodore Thrawn had taken command, she had met with Dr. Shayana, who was a young, if seemingly wise, Twi'lek male. She immediately liked him, and soon the topic of her journaling came up. She found herself already leaning towards switching back to Basic, and was surprised when he suggested that she continue to journal in Sy Bysti, and not worry about the switch if she didn't want to. She found his reasoning intriguing, and sat down to log it in her journal immediately after their meeting.

* _translated from Sy Bysti_

 _*_ <First of all, two things - it's pretty interesting Dr. Shayana is a Twi'lek. I've never met another Twi'lek Imperial. So there's that. And Eli is here! He's a Lieutenant Commander! He's really filled out, and I'm surprised at his rank, I always thought he would stick to the supply track. I hope I can catch up with him. I dunno how he'll react to me and Laura being married and all but... he was always nice to me. I hope he's still like that. 

Anyway.

There are three main reasons Dr. Shayana wants me to continue in this language:

1) He truly doesn't think he needs to read what I write down. He says it's more important I be able to openly discuss my thoughts with him, rather than rely on my writing to express them to him. He says he can get a better read on my mental state this way, which I think is probably good? Not sure how I feel about that, but Dr. Nadler says I should try to take his advice, even if it differs from hers. She's overseeing my grand mental scheme, but because he has the day-to-day dealings with me, his immediate advice is more likely to be helpful, which makes sense. 

2) for his second, he showed me his family's Kalikori (I have no clue how to spell that). He said that even though his parents had not been pleased when he joined the service, they never broke their bond, and he is still deeply connected to Ryloth and their heritage and traditions. Since his parents are dead (how are they dead, he seems quite young, were they killed in a local uprising? He didn't say how they died), he is now in possession of the Kalikori, and that if he ever has children, it will be passed down to them, and so on. It is meant to reside in the home of whoever is in possession of it, and since he's stationed on the _Chimaera_ , it came with him. He says that having that connection to "home" is important, especially on a big ship like a Star Destroyer that goes all over the galaxy. When I pointed out that I don't feel that Lysatra is my home, and that Coruscant is, because that's where Laura is, he pointed out that Laura is from the same place as me, and speaks the same language, and that's an important connection. No matter where the _Chimaera_  goes, I'll always have that link to Laura, and that can help ground me, especially in times of stress. I feel like that makes sense, and plus it's kinda cute that Laura is one of the few people who can read this. 

But the third one is kinda weird? 

3) Commodore Thrawn is a Chiss. Like. Oh man. I was so glad I got to meet with Dr. Shayana almost right after the ceremony, because I was like... (find your words Jaina, find your words). I was very shocked and surprised. Not that he's a non-human. But that the Chiss are _real_. I thought they were a Wild Space myth. At first I thought he was just a different kind of Pantoran, but then I heard some Engineering Techs talking about it, and apparently he really is a Chiss. And the Chiss are supposed to be able to speak Sy Bysti, which Dr. Shayana confirmed (how does he know that??). 

What are the kriffing odds that out of allllllll the Star Destroyers I could be assigned to, out of alllllll new bosses I could get, I would get one that speaks some nearly dead language that droids don't even have properly catalogued? A boss that could read this journal, if for whatever reason he wanted to and got a hold of it?

Dr. Shayana says that since Thrawn (that has to be his root name, I wonder what his full name is, because he doesn't have a first or last, or at least didn't give one) can speak, and presumably read, Sy Bysti, I might be more prone to fear someone else reading it, because that's in the back of my mind? And I mean, Eli can too, and he's technically one of my bosses now. But that continuing to write in Sy Bysti would give me more protection from anyone else reading it, rather than Basic, which anyone could read, so it would feel safer. I guess I agree with that. Like. I can't protect my writing fully now like I had planned, but this would be an extra line of defense from most people, which should help me feel better about it. I guess that makes sense. 

I'm scared the paranoia will come back, and I told Dr. Shayana about that. That I won't be able to trust those in charge of me, and fear they'll turn on me. He agrees with Dr. Nadler that a mountain of stress had built up, and that the Kashyyyk incident was the shot that sent the shields down. I asked why they think I should take a high-stress job like CMO, and he said that the stresses would be the same level, just different (like instead of managing a herd of junior officers, it would be a team of senior officers), and I know what to watch for now. Plus, he thinks the extra officers benefits would be good for helping me keep my routines going.

I guess the extra credits don't hurt either.>

Jaina paused and chewed the tip of her pen thoughtfully, momentarily glad it was her personal writing instrument, and not the stylus that came with Imperial-issued datapads. She was hesitant to continue writing her next set of thoughts - what if her journal was discovered? What if-?

She stopped and gently shook her head. That was the old paranoia coming in. Even if it was found, it was clear this was a personal possession, not to be perused, and the only other people on the ship who could read it were Thrawn and Eli. It was _extremely_  unlikely that either of them would find it, and have cause to read it. In fact, probably the only reason they could have for reading it was if she snapped again, and if that was the case, she'd probably have bigger things to worry about. She smiled to herself, proud at her sound and stable reasoning, then set the pen to paper again. 

<Dr. Shayana asked me how I like to de-stress. I told him about how Laura and I do our stretches and the routine we designed together for me, and how whenever I'm taking leave on a planet with sky-faring (stars I miss Gatalenta, hopefully we'll make berth there again soon), I take as many classes I can. He seemed to like that, then he asked what else I do on shore leave. I didn't want to tell him about how Laura and I do things... not in our first meeting.

I was... (words words words) anxious/nervous/scared he would label me (words words words) deviant, or mentally ill (i mean, a different kind of mentally ill. Ha.). He could tell I was hesitant, then said if I admitted to something like spice, he would have to break confidentiality and notify High Command, but also said that he had my medical records and I had zero history of usage, so really, it couldn't be that bad. Then he told me to remember that it was his job not to judge me based on his own preconceptions, and reminded me that people have preconceptions of his people that they view as negative, but his people do not. I think he sort of knew what I was going to say?? Which is weird I guess, but I also appreciate that he pushed me without actually pushing me. I think he can read me well, in a good way. 

Anyway. 

I told him how Laura and I are open, and how I find partners when I go on leave. I made sure to tell him I didn't do it in like... a dirty old man way (i feel stupid for actually saying that but I really can't think of another way to say it). I told him how I don't pay people. I go out, and have fun, and meet people, and if they want to go to bed with me, we do, and if they don't, that's okay too because I made a connection. A friend. I told him how Laura and I met Thalia, and how she actually ended up deciding to stay on Coruscant because we brought her into our circle of friends, and how close she is to us now. He seemed to really like that. 

He told me people do that all the time in the Navy - find hookups on shore leave. But I feel like that I do is different? And I didn't say that, but he seemed to sense it because he asked me what I was thinking, so I told him.

I told him how people keep it a secret because they feel ashamed of it. Or. They treat it like a conquest, something to laud about. And I don't agree with either of those? I'm not proud of the people I've slept with - I'm not some questing adventurer and they my grand prize. They're people, real people, whose names I remember and contact data I keep, because I value them. I'm not using them for some quick score, or to gain sway with my friends. I do it because it makes me happy, and it makes them happy, and I think that's good. 

And you know what?

He agreed with me. Every bit of it. And it felt like a little bit of his... professional wall came down? And that kinda scared me at first, but it was okay.

Like. Dr. Nadler had just told me to make sure I didn't do it drunk or use these people as some sort of ego boost or as an escape whatever other textbook example of how it could be unhealthy. But Dr. Shayana... got it. And he was real with me, and said he was glad I had such a thoughtful, mindful, whatever, view of it. 

He said it was good I had ways that I knew worked in managing my stress, even if I was scared others wouldn't find them... proper. And that I should take pride in how much self-reflection I've done on this, and how strong my relationship with Laura is.

Then he kinda went back into his professional box and asked me if I had ever slept with any of my fellow shipmates. I knew this was coming, and told him no (which is the kriffing truth), but I personally disagreed with the Empire's rules about such things (I really wanted to say I thought those rules were kriffing stupid and outdated and infantalising and assumed the worst about beings who were supposed the be the backbone of the Galactic Law, but whatever). He just smiled and said he had to make sure I clearly understood my purview, and that to break such rules is a severe violation of Imperial Code, yada yada yada. 

But I tell you what (who is you? Kriff if I know).

There are only two reasons those fraternization rules exist. One - so lower officers don't try to use their goods to gain rank (honestly how the kriff did they get into the Navy in the first place, if that's how they work??). And two - so a trooper doesn't risk their squad to save the love of their life (which is stupid, because you can fall in love with someone without sleeping with them, and sleep with someone without falling in love with them). 

I feel like... this is stupid, but that someone like me shouldn't have to follow those rules. I have a track record of having one true love (I kriffing killed myself because I thought she was dead for stars sake). Those vows are sanctioned by the Empire just like my oath to the Navy is. They carry the same weight (to me, at least). And maybe those vows are what got me into trouble when I fell apart but... I can't break them. I just can't. 

I just... I know my life would be so much easier if I got to actually act on some of the work-flirting, instead of leaving it in this awkward "we wanna get it but we don't wanna get fired" realm. 

I wouldn't feel so kriffing pent up between shore leaves.>

She paused, chewing her pen again.

<If I got promoted to CMO, I would get more leave time. 

Kriff. I'm gonna do my stretches.>

\---

The Transfer of Command Ceremony had gone well, and Commodore Thrawn was quickly settling into his new position. The _Chimaera_  was a formidable ship, with a solid crew, the majority of whom had been on it for a good amount of time. Fleet Admiral Sartan had been a good officer, with a crew who had been sad to see him go, but First Officer Faro agreed with him that they would soon fully embrace him as their new leader. He could sense a few of the crew had gotten perhaps a bit _too_ comfortable with their old Admiral, though, and it was these members he hoped with either quickly come up to _his_  speed, or find that they were not the best fit for his ship. 

One such case stood in front of him now. 

"Acting Chief Medical Officer Connolly," Thrawn greeted the man as he entered his office for his interview. _His body stance holds tension, and distrust._  "Please, be at ease." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. The man finished his salute, then sat down. _The tension remains, likely not caused by the interview, but by the interviewer._ Faro handed him a datapad, and Thrawn pulled up the officer's file. 

" _Assigned to the Chimaera 10 months ago as a Junior Medical officer, promoted to Senior Medical Officer 4 months ago, then promoted to Acting-"_

 _"_ Sir. If I may." Connolly spoke up, cutting Thrawn off. "I disagree-"

"Interrupting your superior officer is hardly a sound interviewing tactic, Connolly," Faro cut in coldly. "Rethink-"

Thrawn help up his hand, silencing Faro. She inclined her head in apology, then leaned over and whispered something to Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto, who nodded. 

"Thank you, First Officer. However, I believe it proper to let Connolly speak. My apologies for opening our meeting in a way that did not invite such discourse. My desire for efficiency stood in the way of my... manners." Thrawn leaned back in his chair, setting down the datapad. 

 _The tension shifts to displeasure._ "Thank you, sir." Connolly paused. "I disagree with the holding of interviews for a position I have already successfully held." 

"I thank you for your candid thoughts on the matter." Thrawn picked up the datapad and continued where he left off. " _Promoted to Acting-"_ Connolly softly scoffed. _A quiet, practiced mannerism, probably not one expecting to be acknowledged. Now Faro and Vanto have tensed._

"You wish to speak, Officer?" _A moment of surprise, quickly shifting back to displeasure. Faro relaxes again, likely grateful for my acknowledgement. Vanto remains wary.  
_

"No, sir." Connolly stiffly replied. Thrawn said nothing, scrolling to the bottom of Connolly's file, finding the notes he had attached to it last night. He reread them, then closed the file and set the datapad down again. 

"I regret to inform you that you will not continue in your current position. You will be returned to the rank of Senior Medical Officer, and report to whomever is appointed at the end of today's interviews, should you decide to remain on my ship."

 _His facial heat rises, displeasure turning to anger._ "Excuse me?" Connolly grinds his teeth. "Sir? Then what was the point of my coming here?" 

Thrawn paused, carefully steepling his fingers. "I have taken many commands in my tenure with the Imperial Navy. I find interviewing candidates a helpful tool in the process of appointing those to new positions. Most in my place feel it sufficient to simply cross reference recommendations with the service records of those vying for the promotion. I find this process... lacking. Service records paint only an official picture of a servant of the Empire, and recommendations always carry bias. More data than those simple records is needed when analyzing those for a leadership role." 

Connolly said nothing, so Thrawn continued. "However, I do agree with you that your presence here today was almost entirely useless. Your only wholly positive recommendation is from a Senior Lieutenant who was promoted to their position thanks to your Aunt's efforts in lobbying High Command. From that, and the platitudes from the other recommendations, I can infer that even your peers do not think you fit for the position. Furthermore, while you have an appropriate percentage of positive patient outcomes, it is not nearly high enough for my standards." Thrawn shifted again, leaning forward his is chair and clasping his hands upon the desk in front of him. "I had hoped meeting you in person would add nuance or clarity to my deductions, as such has happened in the past. This meeting has not done so."

Connolly clenched his fists on the edge of the chair. "Thank you for speaking candidly on the matter, _sir,"_ he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Am I dismissed?"

"No." Thrawn turned slightly to Vanto, who already had another datapad in hand for him. "Thank you, Lieutenant Commander." He swiped to the documents he needed, then passed the datapad to Connolly. He didn't rise to take it, so Thrawn simply placed it upon the desk in front of him. "There is a position on Admiral Donassius' flagship for a Senior Medical Officer. Their Chief Medical Officer is soon set to retire, leaving the position open in 3 months." _The anger is replaced by confusion, and again distrust. He still makes no move to accept the datapad._

"While I do not feel you would do well under my command, I think your temperament would do well with Admiral Donassius. Additionally, he does not conduct interviews for promotions, and would find your service record and recommendations quite acceptable." Thrawn waited. _His eyes shift focus, indicating deeper thought. The confusion is slowly fading, leaving only distrust._

Connolly swallowed, then slowly leaned forward and grabbed the datapad, skimming the document in front of him. After a moment, he looked back up. "You'd really waste your time researching positions on other commands just to get me off your ship? I'm flattered, Commodore."

"I do not find it a waste of time to find solutions that will better both the Empire, and those who serve it. Please inform me of your decision on the matter by end of day tomorrow. Dismissed, Senior Medical Officer Connolly."


	4. Promotion

"Do you really feel him fit for the CMO position on Donassius' ship, sir?" Vanto asked Thrawn after Connolly had left. 

"No, Lieutenant Commander, I do not." Thrawn took a sip from his glass of water. Faro simply raised her brows at him, and he smiled softly.

"I was not dishonest in my statement regarding Admiral Donassius finding his references and record acceptable. However, I also believe he will find an officer already stationed there, Lopez, to be... more acceptable." 

Eli scoffed. "Well sir, maybe in those three months he can come up with some better recommendations." He didn't question his Commodore's knowledge of the other ship's staff. Thrawn simply _knew_  things, and always craved to know more. He had long given up his quest in finding out his methods. "Do you think he'll go for it?"

"Yes." 

Faro spoke up. "Then with him gone, we'll be a senior medic short. How do you intend to fill it? From below?"

"No. With this next batch of cadets that just graduated, there will be a push to take in officers from Coruscant. There is a medic in the capital's medcenter, Dominiq Jones, that I think would fit well with us."

Okay, maybe Eli did sometimes want to know how he got his knowledge. "Where did you find him?"

"Them. While reviewing the records of today's candidates, they were listed as having managed the treatment of one of the interviewees recently."

"Which one?" Faro asked.

"Bardi."

Faro paused. "I remember that report. Do you think it proper to hire them into the staff of their potential boss?"

"They have worked together before, when they were still in the Academy and she a tutor. I think the connection would be a positive one."

"If you say so." She took a drink from her own glass. "Shall we continue, then? Bardi is the last one."

"Wait, Faro. Commodore, I have a question," Vanto interjected.

"Yes?" Thrawn turned to him.

"I knew Jaina Bardi in my youth - we are both from Lysatra, though I entered the Academy a few years before her. While it has been quite some time since we've interacted, should I excuse myself from this interview?"

"No, Lieutenant Commander. I think your presence here will be helpful."

"Yes sir." Thrawn motioned to Faro, who pressed a key on her comm, signaling the secretary to send Bardi in. 

_Bardi enters, body stance indicating some hesitation, but also determination and deference._

"Senior Medical Officer Jaina Bardi," Thrawn greeted her as she entered. 

"Commodore," Jaina saluted them crisply."Lieutenant Commander, First Officer." She does a quick double take upon seeing Vanto, then smiled slightly. He nodded in return.

"Please, be at ease," Thrawn said, much the same way he had to Connolly, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

"Thank you, sir." She quickly sat down and clasped her hands in her lap. _Her body stance does not change._ Faro passed him the datapad.

" _First stationed aboard the Devastator 14 months ago as a Senior Medical Officer, following 18 months of service at the Capital Medical Base. Graduated with honors from the Academy on Coruscant._ I see the Devastator is the only ship of the line you've served on, before your transfer."

"Yes, sir. I had requested to remain on Coruscant after graduation, and High Command had taken that request into consideration until the Empire's push into the Outer Rim." _Her expression flickers momentarily._ Curious.

"I see. What is your opinion of the Empire's expansion efforts?" Thrawn studied her closely. He wondered why her statement had affected her. 

"Sir?" _Her expression holds mild confusion, replacing the earlier shift._

"What do you think about the Empire expanding it's hold into planets and territories in the Outer Rim?"

Jaina sat for a moment, then spoke. "I think if the Empire is able to... understand and properly work with these new worlds, both their people and the Empire have much to gain." _She shows more hesitation._ "I have heard of reports of unrest among some of the newer worlds welcomed into the Empire. I think this is due to a lack of understanding of cultures and practices, rather than a fundamental disagreement of core values."

Thrawn nodded as Eli made a note on his datapad. "You'll find we are in agreement in that matter." _Her posture relaxes some._ "Why did you wish to remain on Coruscant?"

She blinked. "May I speak candidly, sir?" Faro snickered, and Jaina shrinked a bit but didn't speak further.

"Please. And ignore First Officer Faro - the last candidate used a similar phrase in a mildly comedic manner." Faro chuckled and muttered an apology. 

"Oh! Well..." she grinned sheepishly, seemingly at Vanto. "I wanted to be with my now-wife." Vanto raised his brows, evidently surprised, but she continued, unperturbed. "She has bloodburn, and can't leave the planet. It was actually my receiving my new orders that led me to propose." _Her stance relaxes greatly, facial expression indicating... joy._

"My condolences for your wife's condition. You still remained in the service, despite the distance from her it would entail?" _Her expression slips slightly._

"Yes sir. My wife, Laura, and I have both always felt that... that we both possess skills that can help others. She is the Senior Imperial Translator for Outer Worlds in the Senate. It is a stressful position, but she would never dream of stepping down due to her condition because she feels she has a duty to help advance the progress of the Senate, and the worlds they serve. My condition... lovesickness," she chuckled a bit, "pales in comparison to hers."

"A commendable position." Thrawn leaned forward in his chair. _She does not shrink away._ "I would like to ask about the incident that triggered your medical leave." _A slight change in posture, but upon taking a breath, shifts to resolve._

"Yes, sir." _Her voice does not waver._

"Your file indicated you attempted suicide inside one of the surgical suites aboard the _Devastator_. Dr. Nadler reported in your file that this was due to delusional paranoia, triggered by extreme stress." 

"That is correct, sir." Jaina didn't elaborate. 

"I would like to know your thoughts on the matter."

Jaina took a breath. "Yes sir." Another pause. "The traditional vows of my home planet dictate that should would one spouse die, the other must follow. Laura had an episode, and was in a medically induced coma. I had received no word from her, nor from anyone else on Coruscant. My mind assumed the worst, and due to our recent involvement on Kashyyyk and my misunderstanding of the nature of the Wookiee's fate, thought the Empire was conspiring against me from learning of her death and returning to Coruscant to arrange her funeral, lest I expose the imagined wrong-doing. I did not desire to die because I was depressed, or alone, but because my honor dictated it." She swallowed. "I took my wedding vows before a servant of the Empire, just as I had taken my oath to the Navy. In my mental state, I did what I felt needed to be done."

Thrawn sat still for a moment. He was reminded of his initial meeting with the Emperor, and his explanation of loyalty to the Chiss Ascendancy in relation to his service for the Empire. Vanto shifted slightly in his seat.

"I see. Lieutenant Commander Vanto, can you attest to these vows?" Vanto shifted yet again, a bit uncomfortably.

"Yes, sir. That is a cornerstone of our planet's marriage ceremonies. Even if Officer Bardi has not stuck to all the old traditions," Jaina looked at him fully, a hint of challenge in her eyes, "that one is perhaps one of the oldest traditions, and intensely held to."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander. Another question, Officer Bardi. If the Empire were to order you, in the course of your duties, to take an action against your wife and these vows, what would you do?" He felt Faro's eyes upon him, but did not break his gaze with Jaina.

Jaina sat still, stunned. _An action against her wife?_  She couldn't even imagine how something like that would occur. 

"I... I cannot imagine a situation where that would happen. My wife is loyal to the Empire. She..." Jaina paused, a realization coming to her. "The Empire would command my honor, because that is what my wife would demand of me." _Her stance indicates surety._

Not quite the same answer he had given his Emperor, but strikingly close. He nodded. "I see. A remarkable position. I agree with you that such a situation is highly unlikely, but commend you and your wife's devotion to the Empire."

Jaina nodded in reply. "Thank you, sir. She is a remarkable woman."

Thrawn leaned back in his chair, glancing at the datapad. "My only other concern is another episode of mental distress occurring. Dr. Nadler and Dr. Shayana agree that such is unlikely. Do you agree with their assessment?"

"Yes sir," _she responds immediately, with no change in resolve._ "I feel we've rooted out the underlying issue that contributed to the incident, and I now have the tools to fully manage what comes my way." 

"Excellent." He switched off the datapad and handed it back to Vanto. "It is my pleasure to promote you to Chief Medical Officer aboard the _Chimaera,_ effective immediately. Your new duties will be sent to your personal datapad. Unless you have anything else you wish to say, you are dismissed."

She smiled broadly. "Thank you! Sir. Thank you, and Lieutenant Commander Vanto and First Officer Faro, for your time, and for this opportunity. I will endeavor to serve you well." She got up from her chair and saluted them, still grinning, then turned and made for the door.

 _Bardi pauses, turning, the hesitation back._ "Actually sir... a quick question, perhaps a bit personal, if I may?"

Thrawn quirked his brows. "You may ask, though I may not answer."

She nodded. "Understandable, sir. I mean no intrusion, but it is of personal interest to me. Do you speak Sy Bysti?"

Thrawn seemed to smile, just a bit. "<Yes, I do.>" _She grins again._

"<As do I, Commdore Thrawn.>" His root name sounded cut, choppy, in the language. "<Thank you, sir, for the touch of home.>" She turned and left the office, an obvious spring to her step.

"What was that about? Asking what she would do if the Empire made her turn on her wife?" Faro asked as soon as Bardi was out the door.

"Her situation reminded me of a similar one I experienced, when I was first entering the Empire." Thrawn replied carefully. Faro knew of the circumstances regarding his joining of the Empire, but he did not want to say anything that could hint at the Emperor's future plans. Eli remained silent.

Faro pursed her lips, but didn't press the matter. "You can tell she has it bad for her wife. Kinda cute."

"Indeed." Thrawn stood up and collected his personal datapad. "How is Mark?"

Faro chuckled at the mention of her husband and Vanto shook his head. "Still waist deep in canvas and pigment. He appreciated the images you sent along."

"Of course. Please give him my regards."

They made their way into the corridor. "Fancy a bite gentlemen? We missed lunch service, but not by much. Probably still something hot left on the racks."

"No, thank you. I do not wish to further disrupt my schedule by delaying my meeting the rest of the medical staff to announce their new superior officer." Thrawn answered.

Faro smiled. "I should have known, sir. Vanto?"

"I'll join you, I'm starving. Are we still on for meeting with the Engineering Staff after they finish their drills?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander, I'll see you then. Good day." Thrawn turned and made his way back to his quarters. He highly valued his schedule, and while he disliked his routine being disturbed, he had figured such was often the life of one in charge of a ship as large as a Star Destroyer.

As he made his way down to the medical bay, he pondered Bardi's query of his multi-linguality, and her response. Sy Bysti was a rare language indeed, and he had encountered no one else in the Empire besides Eli Vanto who spoke it. If she was like Vanto, she had likely heard the rumors about his race, and wanted to see if any were true. He appreciated the way she made her inquiry, and it was clear she did not seem to fear him, as Vanto initially had. To be fair, Bardi's introduction to him did not include an all out assault and infiltration of a Stormtrooper squad, as Eli's had.

She was justifiably curious about him, and he found himself curious in return.

Jaina Bardi had a remarkable record - almost never losing patients when there was still a chance to intervene, and clearly was intelligent in other matters. Her analysis of the Outer Rim situation, and her perceptiveness to the true fate of Kashyyyk (despite it's disastrous consequences to her mind), showed she carried great potential.

She appeared to be perceptive of others as well, but her own bias against herself impeded discerning their true intentions. Not an issue in the medical bay, where numbers and data held rank over emotions and perceptions, but it could perhaps influence her leadship abilities. Not too greatly though, and in any case, he far preferred his officers under-estimating themselves, rather than over.

Yes, Jaina Bardi would do well in her new position. He found himself looking forward to this new command. 

\---

"Jaina! A pleasant surprise. Is everything alright?" Dr. Shayana greeted her as she entered his office, looking up from the work scattered in front of him.

"Oh! Yes, yes, sorry to come by without an appointment!" Jaina was almost breathless - she had come directly here from her interview, and was still almost giddy with joy. "I just finished with the Commodore - I got the position!" She grinned for perhaps the hundredth time this hour.

"Wonderful! I'm glad you decided to go for it. How was the interview?" He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and gently pushed a stack of data cards out of the way so he could lean forward and rest his arms on the desk.

She sat on the edge of the chair, brushing a stray hair from her forehead. "It was... it was a bit difficult." She took a breath, trying to calm herself. "It was him, First Officer Faro, and Eli. He asked some pretty tough questions."

"I'm sure he did, he has the reputation for having high standards. But you were an excellent student, and have an excellent service record, after all."

She felt her smile falter a bit. "He actually... didn't ask about that. He asked about how I feel about the Outer Rim expansion efforts, and why I decided to stay in the service despite it meaning I'm not with Laura back home, and..." she paused. How could she explain what Thrawn had asked about the Empire pitting her against Laura?

Dr. Shayana let her chew on her thoughts, politely waiting for her to find the words she needed.

"He asked... about my breakdown. And I told him about how it was connected to Laura, and Kashyyyk."

"Understandable. Did he seem upset by your answers?"

"No, actually. But he asked me a weird hypothetical about her."

"Did he?" Dr. Shayana's expression remained politely interested.

"Yes. He asked what I would do if, in the course of my duty, I had to take an action against her."

Dr. Shayana's eyes widened. "He what?!"

Jaina was surprised by his reaction, and for some reason felt the need to defend the Commodore.

"I think he just wanted to really make sure I was cognizant of my mental state, regarding her," she replied after a moment. "It wasn't... it didn't feel like a 'gotcha' question, you know?"

"I see... How did you respond?" Dr. Shayana still seemed troubled.

"Well, it took me a minute, but I realized if that if a situation like that somehow ever happened, Laura would want me to do my duty to the Empire, even if it meant sacrificing her. She trusts the Empire and... I trust her. If she can have faith in the Empire, then so can I."

"An interesting conclusion." He leaned back in his chair, looking pensive.

"Is... is everything okay?" Jaina asked hesitantly.

He was silent a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I think so. I am concerned he would ask a question like that. A wrong answer could have had you thrown out of the service entirely."

Jaina startled. "What?"

"I am going to speak perhaps a bit... frankly with you. As an Imperial psychiatrist, it is our duty to not just keep our patients happy and healthy. We must also be watchful of any conditions that could cause our patient to become a threat to the Empire, be it through mental distress or other issues, such as... malcontent, or disloyalty."

Jaina remained silent, and Dr. Shayana sighed.

"You can see why I am hesitant to tell you this. How can a patient feel comfortable being open with their doctor if they fear their doctor may report them to High Command? It is an issue I personally have some disagreements with. While I have sworn an oath to my Empire, I have also taken a personal oath myself." He paused. "They day I have to make such a report to High Command is the day I retire. I feel it would be a personal failing of mine should I ever allow a patient to feel such distress, and not be able to help them through it."

Jaina nodded, slowly. "Do... do you think I could ever find myself in that situation? Because of my loyalty to Laura?"

Dr. Shayana gazed directly at her. "Do you truly stand by your realization? That Laura would ask you to serve the Empire before her?"

"Yes." For the second time today, she responded without hesitation.

"Then as long as you stand by that, I do not think we would ever find ourselves in that situation."

"That's a relief." She gave him a small smile. "Why are you concerned about Thrawn asking me about it?"

He sighed again. "You'll probably be briefed on things like this once you get into the paperwork of your promotion. It's the sort of thing superior officers have to deal with. As I said earlier, a wrong answer could have seen you discharged. Any hint of disloyalty, even non-malicious, is a big deal to High Command, and SO's have to be on the look out for it. But I feel that a singular answer, in a stressful environment like an interview, is an improper manner of assessing an officer's loyalty. Unless Thrawn is exceptionally good at reading people, it was a very unfair question."

Jaina swallowed. She hadn't realized how close she was to getting thrown out of the job she loved, the only one she had ever known. "Well, it's a good thing he liked my answer, then."

Dr. Shayana laughed. "Yes, that it is. I assume you are to start your new position immediately?"

"Yes, the orders should already be on my datapad in my quarters."

"When you have a chance, send me your schedule, and I'll see if we can work out a regular time to meet. Do you feel that once a week will suffice? We can always adjust it as we go along."

"Sure, I'll do that this evening. I have to move to my new quarters, so once I'm settled, I'll get to it." She made a mental note not to forget, momentarily regretting not taking her datapad with her.

"Wonderful. Thank you for the update, by the way. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes actually, just one little thing. After they told me I got the job, I asked him if he spoke Sy Bysti."

"Really? How did he respond? His reputation says he does not often answer personal questions."

Jaina hadn't known that, and felt another twinge of discomfort upon realizing the thin ice she had trodden on today. "He looked a bit surprised, then responded 'yes, I do' in Sy Bysti. I replied in the same language, letting him know I did too, and thanked him for 'the touch of home'. He smiled a bit at that, and dismissed me."

Dr. Shayana chuckled. "Well, it sounds like that went well, then. Congratulations, _boss_." He winked at her. "Remember, even though I technically report to you now, I still have rank in regards to your treatment and such."

She laughed at that. "Of course, doctor. I wouldn't have it any other way. Sorry again, for dropping by unannounced."

"Not a problem Jaina. Have a good afternoon."

"You too." As she walked out of the office, she let out a steady breath. She had felt the interview had gone very well, but now Dr. Shayana's words echoed in her mind. Thrown out of the service... She shook her head. Clearly, Thrawn did not find her disloyal. She had done well. And the memory of his small smile at their last little exchange gave her heart. She liked him. Even if he did ask her an unfair question, he never once made her feel uncomfortable for her answers. He was respectful, even kind, in his responses to her statements. He had even been able to tell that Faro's chuckle mid-interview had made her hesitate, and addressed it. She didn't think he was the type of person to try and undermine his staff with unfair questions... so why had he asked what he did?

 _Unless Thrawn is exceptionally good at reading people_... Maybe that was it. He was supposed to be a brilliant, almost-super solider. Maybe he had training in reading people. Or maybe his Chiss physiology allowed him to sense the physical changes in those he spoke to, and give him insights to their emotions.

She realized she actually knew next to nothing about Chiss physiology. As Chief Medical Officer, it was her duty to know such things about those on her ship. Mentally, she shrugged it off. She would check his medical file later this evening and see what she could learn there. For now, it was time to move into the CMO quarters.

 _Her_ new quarters.


	5. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a big edit happened here. I used to not ship Thranto (idk why, I guess I just didn't get queer vibes from Eli, somehow?? Don't ask me, my brains a fuckin trashcan), BUT now I do, so I went back and changed some stuff and removed a big chunk discussing Eli and Thrawn's relationship to leave it open for the reader. 
> 
> I've written so much that to change lots of things in the fic would be... exceptionally daunting. But I'm opening the Thranto door. Happy shipping!

  _14 months later_

Jania Bardi had since gotten used to certain privileges as the Chief Medical Officer aboard the Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ , but she never took them for granted. For one thing, unless her superior officers took issue with it, she could set her own schedule. Certainly, she had to work a set number of hours per day, but no longer had to wait for a superior to tell her if her sleep schedule was soon to be disrupted. She oversaw a unit of medics who were more than capable of their duties (no thanks to her rigorous standards), and as long as they continued their spotless record, she and her team were guaranteed shore leave at regular intervals.

Another privilege was her officer's quarters. An actual bed instead of a bunk, a private shower, a small desk and attached cabinet where she could put up and store the various trinkets and holo-novels Laua regularly sent her.

And a final privilege was the small safe installed in the walls of her quarters. Every officer's quarters had one, in case of needing secure storage in the line of duty for things like contraband or evidence. Each safe recorded what was stored inside it, so as to ensure officers did not abuse their privilege (the Empire knew it's servants were corruptible, which she found a bit ironic and sad). Should it's contents raise suspicion, the offending officer would be locked out and their superior officer notified and given access.

But these safes were not the highest tech out there. They were designed to detect weight and chemical composition, mostly to stave off the blight of spice or other substance abuse. They could not detect the subversive, treasonous literature written in her native tongue beneath the cover of an old fashioned paper diary.

Well, subversive and treasonous might be a stretch. But as Jaina replaced her journal carefully within the small hollow, she still shuddered at the thought of a superior officer knowing what she wrote.

She sighed with a small sense of relief as she closed the latch and watched it lock. This was her routine. Finish her days work, eat (in the mess, with those of her team who were off-duty), shower, write, fear discovery, lock it away, forget the fear, relax, rinse, repeat.

She wished she could change, sometimes. But since the _incident_ , she knew to break her routine would invite disaster. She had to write, and she had to be honest in her writing. Dr. Shayana and Laura agreed.

She had been careful to express her concerns regarding her writing to Dr. Shayana during their professional appointments, whom she now considered a close friend, and officially saw once every 3 weeks. She detailed what she felt could be interpreted as subversive (like how she continued to disagree with the Empire's fraternization rules) or treasonous (her horror at the catastrophe on Batonn). She always remembered his careful warning of his need to report possible disloyalty to High Command, but was cognizant of his role in quelling such disquiet in her soul. He was a calm and patient listener, and had always helped her find her way out of the darkness when her mind started to turn towards it. 

Initially, she had been concerned it was improper to wave him over and invite him to sit with her and Jones (who had been brought onto the _Chimaera_  as a Senior Medic not long after she, and had also become a good friend) when they were on leave on Ryloth, enjoying dinner a quirky, modern cafe in Lessu, the planet's beautiful capital. But they were both good at leaving work on the ship, and enjoyed a fun evening together. He had insisted they call him by his first name, Nadi, and given them a tour of Lessu after they ate together. He showed them a cool, night time art museum (where she could have sworn she saw Thrawn gazing at an interactive statue, clad in civilian clothing and wearing dark glasses), and took them to the club district. 

The only hint of their professional relationship came when he winked at her when he bade them goodnight outside a trendy dance hall, declaring he needed his sleep as he was meeting some old friends for breakfast in the morning. She and Jones had each had a respectively _good_  night, losing each other halfway through it. She was woken the next morning by her comm going off, having to order a speeder to pick Jones up from a home on the other side of town, they having spent all their credits on drinks. 

She had brought up that concern in her next meeting with Dr. Shayana (after gushing about Samar, the absolutely _gorgeous_  private security tech she had hooked up with). He understood her uncertainty on the matter. He told her it was okay to be concerned about it, but that he felt no issue with it - while the _Chimaera_ was a big ship, ships were ships, and try and _avoid_  friendship in a confined space like that would be unhealthy.

He felt no issue in keeping their professional relationship in it's own box, and assured her that he would not be watching her like some patient observer in their unprofessional dealings. She trusted him on that, feeling much the same way. She had been glad for his assessment of it; she truly did have a good time with him that evening, and was grateful he did not think that improper. They ended up having their own little routine on leaves - having dinner with together with their other friends, and him occasionally tagging along to the clubs or bars that were the second stop of the night. It turned out they were kindered spirits when it came to _extracurriculars,_ which explained why he had been so understanding of her and Laura's relationship in their initial meeting. 

It was because of that understanding that she felt so comfortable discussing her frustrating feelings regarding Eli, and later, Thrawn. 

She had been glad to see Eli again when she first took her position aboard the _Chimaera_ , but during her interview, misinterpreted his statements regarding her adherence to Lysatra's traditions as an insult. It had taken her a few weeks to undo that slight in her mind, and reach out to her old friend. 

When she finally did reach out, and managed to schedule a lunch date with him, she was glad she made the effort to do so. He was still the same silly yet serious Eli, mind chewing over as many things as it could at one time. He told her how he came to his position in the Navy, thanks to Thrawn's odd, but fascinating tutelage. She had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling her, some new, exciting plan he was about embark on, and wasn't surprised when one day he was "reassigned" on a "special mission for the Empire." He had been gone for a few months now, and she hoped he was doing well. 

Frankly, if she were being honest with herself, it was a bit of a relief to have him off-ship. She didn't think she could stand the underlying sexual tension any longer. Her extracurricular activities during her shore leave would stave it off for a while, but it always came back. As a child, she had thought him cute. Seeing him now, still the same cute friend in an older, definitely _hotter_  body, had brought her little crush back with a vengeance. Him bringing up the old story of their awkwardly hilarious kiss at his Acadamey acceptance party during one of their lunch dates didn't help in the slightest. She had a feeling he did that on purpose, to test the waters, and while they certainly flirted from time to time after that, neither of them broke any regulations. 

But with him gone, her lustful imagination ( _damn_  the thing) had found a new target. 

A target that, the next morning, was now unfortunately (fortunately?) sitting shirtless on her exam table. 

"You're lucky it was just a ricochet, sir. The wound isn't too deep, and should heal cleanly if you tend it properly." She finished placing the bacta-patch on her Grand Admiral's upper shoulder and back. "This needs to be changed every 12 hours for the next few days, depending on how quickly you heal. I still don't have enough data to give you a good estimate on the overall time frame."

"Thank you, Officer. I shall endeavor to continue not providing data regarding the healing of Chiss flesh wounds." She could hear the smile in his tone and let out a small chuckle, shaking her head.

While Thrawn often visited the medical bay to check on wounded crew, he very rarely found himself getting treated. Not for lack of action - he would always go planetside if needed, but because he simply was an excellent warrior. The longer she served under him, the more she realized bits of the old legends about the Chiss were _true_. Cunning, intelligent, tactical geniuses. She had to tend to far more battle injuries when she was aboard the _Devastator_ than on the _Chimaera_ , but the _Chimaera_  saw just as much action as the rest of the ships in the Imperial fleet. It was testament to his prowess as a commander. 

 _This_  particular wound was not due to some grand battle, but rather a malfunction of a trooper's weapon while passing Thrawn in a corridor on the way to the mess for breakfast. The surveillance cameras confirmed there had been no foul play, but Jaina could tell Thrawn was still perturbed by it. As she had cleaned the wound, he told her he planned to visit the armory and check the status of the repair line. He was concerned there could be an issue there, leading to the malfunction. _Always looking at the problem from every angle_ , she thought to herself. 

Actually. "Sir, I realize it may be difficult for you to change the patch yourself, due to the awkward angle. If you find you need help with it, you can always stop by, or I can come to you." Any lesser officer could be handled by a Senior Medic, but regulation demanded only the Chief Medical Officer could treat the highest ranked commander on a ship in these situations. 

"Hmmm. I think I will give it a try, but I will certainly let you know if I require assistance." He carefully stepped down from the table, and she handed him his tunic. 

"That has a big old blaster burn in it, sir. Would you like a scrub shirt to wear back to your quarters? The heat caught some of the decorative insignia on the back of the collar and it smells pretty bad." 

He carefully raised the tunic to his nose and gave it a small sniff. "Yes, please." She turned to the cabinet next to her and pulled a set of scrubs out. Eyeing it for a moment, she tossed the full set on the table next to him. "I can't issue the pants to someone else once the set's been split up, so might as well take it all. They're quite comfortable for sleepwear." She also pulled a handful of bacta-patches from an adjacent drawer and placed them on top of the folded scrubs. "Peel and stick."

He accepted the stack and extracted the shirt. She snagged her datapad and quickly entered what she needed as she surreptitiously watched him carefully pull the shirt on. He managed well with one arm, first settling it across his shoulders and pulling his injured arm through, then stretching the other towards the ceiling to get it through the other sleeve. She quickly adverted her eyes as he turned for the rest of the pile.

He had finished gathering his things as she wrapped up her notes and hit _send_  on a file of information for him to read regarding his wound treatment. "Anything else, Officer?" He inquired. 

"Avoid strenuous physical activity until that's well healed, sir. I know you're a stickler for your workouts, so try to keep it cardio-only, as even trying to not use the injured arm can lead to excess strain on your other muscles. And since this is _technically_  a blaster wound, I am required to let you know that should you feel any undue mental distress from the incident, Dr. Shayana is always available to talk about it." They both smiled at that. "And finally, I'm serious about my lack of data. Your records from the _Thunder-Wasp_  never made it to me, and we still haven't had our sit-down for you to fill me in. I'm actually worried High Command will reprimand me if they find out I've gone this long on such little information." She keyed the door for him and followed him into the intake area. "It shouldn't take more than a few minutes, I really only need the basics of your physiology."

He nodded to her. "I will be in touch, Officer Bardi. Thank you for your time." A vague answer, and she smiled shrewdly at him. He merely smiled back, then turned and headed out of the ward. 

She watched him go, then turned back for her office, shaking her head. Why he didn't seem to want to divulge that information was beyond her. As far as she could tell, he was one for quickly taking care of boring, beauratic work like that, and considering his drive for _information_ , couldn't fathom why he wouldn't want to contribute to her knowledge. He hadn't even gotten his required physical done in his time aboard the ship. 

As she sat at her desk and began to add what little information she had garnered regarding his health to his file, an old thought on the matter came back to her. 

The Chiss has a reputation for being secretive, as a lack of knowledge regarding their war capabilities was rumored to be used to their always-crushing advantage. Maybe this was an example of that - withhold any data that could be used against him, should it fall into the wrong hands. She pulled out her personal datapad and made a note to mention the situation to Dr. Shayana when they met later that day. She also added a tiny * next to Thrawn's name, her own, secretive method of reminding her to also bring up her less-than-proper emotions regarding him. 

Like she really needed reminding. 

\---

Thrawn walked back to his quarters, making sure to carry his tunic in such a fashion that the blaster burn was displayed, so as to avoid having to stop and answer queries as to why he wore a scrub shirt. As he had anticipated, word of the incident had spread like wildfire, as gossip always did aboard a ship, and he received a fair amount of respectful nods and well wishes as he made his way through the corridors. 

Once in his quarters, he carefully changed out of the scrubs and into a proper tunic. He keyed his messages to play as he folded and put away the scrubs, leaving the bacta-patches on his dresser as a reminder to change the dressing later. 

There was nothing of note in the messages, as he anticipated. Eli wasn't due to report for another week, and the meeting with Skerris and the rest of the Defender techs he was supposed to currently be presiding over hadn't finished yet. He considered making his way to the conference room, but decided against it. He would only cause the meeting to go over-time, as they would have to catch him up on what he missed. A report from Skerris would have to do. 

He contemplated the now-unspoken for time he had before him. He was not one to sit idle, but he didn't have enough time to thourghly inspect the armory now, and until he received further orders in regards to Governor Pryce and the situation brewing on Lothal, he could make no useful plans for his next expected deployment. He was already well enough prepared for the unexpected ones. He considered going to the bridge, and observing his crew as they continued their current escort mission of Senator Organa's relief convoy to Batonn, but decided against that as well. They didn't need him, and he already knew how well his crew worked. 

Making up his mind, he changed into his workout wear. He had enough time to do a condensed set of calisthenics, which would upset the Chief Medical Officer if she knew about it. However, she _didn't_ know his body compensated for injury differently than other, more common races, and felt no guilt as he walked into his small training dojo. Besides, getting his workout done now would free him to review Skerris' report later this evening. 

As he proceeded with his workout, he found his mind drifting back to Vanto. He followed the current of his thoughts, observing their push and pull. Eli's last report indicated things were going as planned with the Ascendancy, and that he himself was doing well there. Thrawn was glad for that. Initially, he had been concerned that Eli would be unhappy or uncomfortable among the Chiss, but that later proved to be his own bias and concern tempering his perception of Eli's abilities. He made note of it, and filed the thought away. 

Memories of his time spent with Eli - the seemingly unimportant time, quick minutes dining together in whatever ship's mess they happened to be in, rides spent in silence sitting in planet hoppers, moments of levity when Thrawn misunderstood a colloquial phrase - passed through his mind's eye. He lingered on them, observing his own emotions in the recollections. He wondered why he was thinking of them now.

As he shifted to his next set of exercises, tiredness starting to settle into his muscles, he realized why. 

He missed Eli. 

This realization did not surprise him. He had spent a great deal of time with Eli, and enjoyed both his professional, and personal, company. They had their differences, and their similarities. They worked well with each other and had learned a great deal from each other. Eli, learning battle tactics and strategies, and Thrawn learning about the Empire and it's people. 

Thrawn didn't realize it until it became clear that soon Eli would become the Empire's emissary, but also learning of friendship. True friendship, like the kind he had as a child, and didn't think possible once one entered a military career. 

He had at first assumed it was in his nature, as a Chiss, to not form such bonds. But the longer he served alongside Eli Vanto, he realized that was not the case. He had spent more time with Eli than he had with any other colleagues when he was still directly serving the Ascendancy, and he supposed that contributed to the bond he felt. Before, he never had the time to form those connections. But with Eli always at his side, the one anchor he had to _home_ , the bond grew. 

As he started to warm down, he realized that a logical extension of missing someone was to feel lonely in their absence. He felt that to be true. Yes, he enjoyed Commodore Faro's presence, and had developed a friendship with her, but he would not consider her a _close_ friend. Though he had worked closely with Arhinda Pryce for quite some time, he found that he never wanted anything more to do with her than what his service dictated. It was certainly enjoyable to discuss tactics and technology with Vult Skerris, but they never sought out each other's company off-duty. He and Officer Bardi shared both a language and a common sense of humor, but he had never pursued anything more than casual conversation with her (though, thinking back on her actions today, perhaps she desired differently). None is his current circle filled the role that Eli had. 

He grabbed his canteen and sat heavily upon the floor, leaning against the wall of the dojo. Normally, his mind felt clearer after a workout, but now it still felt the weight of his contemplation. He realized he was warm, but to get up and adjust the thermostat would be too much work at the moment. As a compromise, he carefully stripped his shirt off, paying mind not to stress his injured arm and shoulder.

Feeling the cool air as a relief on his skin, he let his mind wander, memories of those he considered for friendship coming to him. _Laura sent it to me, our friend Thalia said it would make me smile_ _... He won the commission for the Senate Atrium work, he wanted me to tell you the file you sent on Iridonia was a big inspiration for him..._   _Mrs. Skerris would kill me if she knew what you let me do in these Defenders..._ To have a spouse must be surely be an interesting endeavor, yet he felt no longing for such. The physical contact, regular, almost guaranteed, must certainly a factor in deciding to commit to a partner. Few races practiced physicality as he himself desired it. To form an emotional bond as a prerequisite for a physical one felt... burdensome, to him. They fit in different categories in his ever-organized mind. 

His mind circled back to a question he had long pondered over. Surely there was a difference between the love felt in friendship, and the love felt in marriage. So why did he not feel the desire for such a bond? The question did not disturb him, as he knew it would others. He had never felt the need for such a connection, and his life had never been hindered by that. But acknowledging his loneliness in Eli's absence did cause him disquiet - he now understood he _did_ desire the love that came with friendship. He turned the emotion over in his mind, seeking a solution. To reach out to Eli was certainly one, though only temporary. He could not be expected to return to the Empire until his work with the Ascendancy was complete. 

As his thoughts simmered, another phrase from the day bubbled to the surface. _Should you feel any undue mental distress regarding the incident, Dr. Shayana is always available to talk..._

Perhaps he should take a portion of Officer Bardi's medical advice, and visit Dr. Shayana. 

He glanced up at the chrono on the door panel. He still had about half an hour before he was due to meet with Faro to discuss the Lothal situation. Making up his mind, he grabbed his shirt and eased up off the floor. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he actually forgot about his shoulder wound, much to his consternation as he stepped into the 'fresher and felt the bacta-patch flop around a bit on his shoulder, the water having undone some of the adhesive. He was just able to reach over and gently press it back down, but he realized he would need someone else to properly change the dressing later. He finished quickly, keeping his injured shoulder out of the direct spray, changed, and headed back down to the Medical Ward. The intake tech was surprised to see him again, but quickly answered his query, pointing him to Dr. Shayana's office. They told him to go directly in, as he wasn't currently with a patient. 

"Grand Admiral!" Dr. Shayana turned from one of his filing cabinets, holding a stack of data cards and quickly saluting him. "I heard about your adventure today, I hope you are doing alright."

"Please be at ease, doctor," Thrawn replied, stepping through the doorway. "Thank you, it was not a serious injury." He gestured to the chair in front of the doctor's desk. "May I?"

"Of course, of course, please." Dr. Shayana placed the stack of cards atop the cabinet and sat down as well. "Your presence is a welcome break; I've been neck-deep in those cabinets all morning, trying to reorganize them. What can I do for you?"

Thrawn relaxed into the chair, gathering his thoughts. "I find my mind has been... unsettled, recently. I was hoping I would find your input on some of my thoughts useful." 

"Ah, so this is a personal visit, not an official one?" Shayana asked. 

Thrawn paused. "Personal, as in doctor to patient, yes. It does not regard any official business of the Empire." 

"I see. Well, that being the case, I would like to start a New Patient file for you. What I do is technically medical treatment, which the Empire requires documentation on." He settled into his chair as well, adjusting his light green lekku. "It does not mean you are required to see me regularly, or anything binding like that. It's just a jumping off point for me, to give me a little background to be able to serve you better. Should one meeting suffice, it goes in one of those drawers," he indicated to the cabinets behind him, "and not your standard medical file. There will be an indicator in that file that you've met with me, but not the details of our meetings unless absolutely medically necessary."

Thrawn was silent. He had been unaware of the process in seeking mental health assistance, but it seemed Dr. Shayana knew that, and answered his unasked questions. The doctor seemed to know what he would ask. Was he always this way with new patients? Or could he tell Thrawn would have reservations about documenting this type of treatment? He wanted to find out.

"Understandable. If I wanted to avoid electronic records," he nodded to the data cards, "would that be possible?"

Without missing a beat, Shayana nodded. "For you, yes. While I do not have paper copies of the New Patient Questionnaire, I can certainly draw one up. It would only take a moment." 

"Before you do so, may I see the questionnaire?" It seemed the doctor could indeed tell Thrawn had reservations, and the lack of readily available paper documents told him not all patients shared those reservations. Yet the doctor did not seemed to mind. Curious. 

"Of course." He pulled a datapad out of one of the desk drawers, swiped to the document, and handed it to Thrawn. 

He quickly scanned it, noting it's length. "I am afraid I do not have the time to fill this out properly now, as I am due for a meeting with Commodore Faro in a few minutes. Perhaps you could ready it for me, and I can return at a later time?"

"Certainly. I keep the same office hours as the non-emergency medical bay, and as long as I'm not with a patient, you can drop by anytime. I can also schedule appointments until standard lights-out." He chuckled. "After that, I'm emergency-only until breakfast." 

Thrawn smiled as he handed back the datapad, pulling out his own and checking his schedule. "It appears I will not be available during the work day. Do you have any free appointments after that?"

Dr. Shayana turned to his workstation, pulling up his own schedule. "I have one appointment at 1600, and another at 1800... hows 1645?" 

"That will suffice." It would also give him time to complete the paperwork. "You said it would not take long to produce the questionnaire?"

"Less than a minute." Shayana quickly added Thrawn's appointment to his calendar, then got up and opened the door to his office's storage closet. He pulled out a box, then returned the desk, setting it down and pulling out a small printing device. Thrawn noted the dust atop the box's surface as Dr. Shayana turned it on, then quickly tapped on the datapad. Seconds later, it spat out the document, which Shayana handed to him. "I take it you do not need a pen?"

"No, Doctor. Thank you for your time." Thrawn stood and extended his hand. "And thank you for... accommodating my requests." 

Dr. Shayana grasped his hand, smiling. "Of course, Grand Admiral. I'll see you later today. Have a good morning."

"You as well." 

Thrawn walked out of the ward for the second time today, nodding at the intake tech as he left. As he folded the questionnaire and tucked it inside his tunic, he wondered if having been seen meeting with Dr. Shayana would be as gossip-worthy as him getting almost-shot. Then again, it was not a scheduled appointment, and if the time frame Shayana had outlined when musing about his schedule was any indicator, the tech would not think it an actual treatment session. 

It was not that he found any shame in seeking such treatment. Far from it - his own people had the same services, and in fact required all military personnel to undergo not just a physical, but also mental evaluation every year. Empire protocol only required the physical, which he found interesting. 

No, he was not ashamed of tending to his mental health, but he was wary of others becoming aware of his seeking the treatment, and perhaps trying to learn why. It fit into the category of secrets to be kept from potential enemies. The Empire had still not yet happened upon the Ascendancy, and were thus not an organization he wanted in possession of his race's quirks. Envoys were being made, to be sure, Eli's a perfect example, but one could never be too careful. His request of paper documentation was another example of the steps he took to conceal information from the Imperial machine. It was almost always easier to get rid of physical, rather than electronic, evidence. 

Making his way to the conference room for his meeting, he thought back to Bardi's insistence upon needing to update his medical file, and her concern that High Command would reprimand her for the sparseness of the document. He had never heard of such occurring, but his knowledge in that area did not extend very far. He pulled out his datapad, and made a note to look into it later. Bardi still had a spotless record, and he did not want to be the cause of a black mark now. 


	6. New words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that I do not identify as aromantic. My writing of Thrawn this way is built on the knowledge I have of the orientation based on many convos with a dear friend of mine, who does identify that way. 
> 
> I always welcome more commentary on such, so please feel free to comment and discuss! I know this orientation doesn't get a lot of visibility, and I wish to do it justice.

As the computer spat back out her ID cylinder, logging her as off-duty, Jaina quickly patted her pocket to make sure she had her datapad. Feeling it safely on her hip, she crossed the intake and rang the bell for Dr. Shayana's office.

"Good afternoon, Jaina!" He had obviously keyed his comm to let her in, as he was currently sitting on the floor next to his cabinets, surrounded by data cards. 

"Hello, Doctor. You know, you can always request we hire a tech for you, to help you with this stuff." She gestured to the seemingly chaotic piles. 

"Oh no, I quite like to do this myself, even if it is tedious. Sometimes, reviewing old cases provides insight for the new ones." He smiled at her as he gracefully rose from his position and stretched. "Sometimes, even current cases provide insight for others."

She wondered what he meant by that, but didn't ask. If any one onboard was in medical danger, he would always notify her, but other than that, what transpired in his other appointments was not her business. 

"How have you been?" They settled at his desk. 

"Pretty good, actually. Laura got some positive test results back, with the monorail thing. They think she might be able to start riding it again." Since the severe episode that contributed to the _incident_ , Laura had started a new trial therapy for the bloodburn, and it seemed to actually be working. They didn't want to get their hopes up too early, but things were off to a good start. 

"Really? That's good news. Do you have any reservations about it?" 

Jaina smiled, once again feeling like he had read her mind. "Yes, the usual ones, I suppose. It's hard that I'm not there with her. She sends me all her test results, though, so that helps. I can actually see what's going on, but I think... because I'm so attached to her, I just can't help but feel worried."

He nodded. "That's perfectly normal to feel, of course. You said that she sends you all her tests?" Jaina nodded. "Have you considered asking to be an ancillary party to her care? That would give you direct access to those things."

Jaina nodded. "I've thought about that, but I actually think it's... good? That I have to wait for Laura to send them to me. I trust her, and every time she sends me something, it's like an affirmation of that trust. Besides, I want to respect her privacy on that matter. I know if I asked, she would agree to me having that power, but I know sometimes the bad test results are... hard, for her to deal with, and that she needs her own time to process that and tell me." 

Dr. Shayana chuckled. "A well reasoned answer. Sometimes I wonder why you still need me, Jaina."

"Oh, don't think so highly of me yet, doctor," she replied, laughing as well. "I haven't asked you about the other thing on my mind, and plus, I can't prescribe my own anti-anxiety medication." 

He simply grinned at her, and spread his arms. "Lay it on me, then."

She chewed her lip slightly before continuing. "It has to do with the Grand Admiral."

"Thrawn?" He confirmed, and she nodded. He waited for her to continue.

"I think... I just... kriff. He's just _really_ hot, doctor." She finished, almost miserably. 

Dr. Shayana said nothing, just simply smiled at her. She grimaced, then spoke again. 

"Since Eli left, it's been... better, to not have that awkward flirting happening. I miss him, but he seemed in good spirits when we spoke before he jumped ship, and I haven't heard anything bad about him since he's been gone. I mean, I would probably hear from Laura if he died or something, since her brothers back home would have heard and told her. So it's been almost... a reprieve?"

Dr. Shayana was still silent, nodding to show he understood. 

"So everything had been okay for a few weeks since he left. But then... I guess I started to notice Thrawn more?" She paused again, chewing over her words. "Before, Eli was always with him, so I think he was like... my main focus? But now that he's gone, my brain found a new target." 

Dr. Shayana shifted in his seat, folding one leg underneath him. "When did this start to bother you? You've told me you've felt this attraction to others before, and that did not bother you this much. Other than the mild frustration of not being able to act on it."

"It hasn't really caused a problem before? Like this morning, when he came in to get treated for that misfire." She pulled her datapad out and placed it on the desk, to remind her to ask about why he didn't seem to want to tell her about his biology. "Of course, he needed his shirt off for me to treat the wound, because it was on his back, but just... when he took his tunic off, it was like my brain fried, for a second. I snapped back out of it and it was fine, I treated him just like anyone else and stuff, but... I didn't like that." She worried her lip again. "What if it happens again, and I make a mistake? Because my brain can't get past his body?" 

He nodded. "An understandable concern. Could the other medics handle his care?"

She shook her head. "No. It's in the regs that I tend to him. If it's an emergency situation of course, whoever is on hand is to initiate care, but for stuff like today, it's all me." 

"Hmmm," Shayana mused. "Do you think he noticed your... brain fry?"

Jaina racked her memories of this morning. "No... I don't think so. He acted the same as he always had with me, and didn't say anything about it, so I don't think he noticed. I felt like I was pretty normal after I got it under control." 

"Do you think that it could happen again?" He asked her.

"I think so, yes, and that's why I'm worried." She shrank a little in her chair.

"Well, then let's start there. We know you are likely to end up treating him again, with how ready he is to go planet-side and throw himself into the fray. So we need to find a way to cope with the potential fry when it occurs. We could try to either head it off, or work on strategies to manage it when it happens." 

"What do you mean by head it off? Like how to stop it before it happens?"

"Possiby." He switched the leg he was sitting on. "What are your thoughts on that?"

Jaina turned his words over in her mind. In the past, she never really had these problems. Sure, she had treated people she was attracted to, but this particular thing had never happened before. Usually, if she had a really good time on her shore leave, the feelings would abate, mostly. An idea struck her.

"Well, these types of feelings usually go away when I get a chance to express them with others when on leave. We're supposed to go to Gatalenta after this escort; I'm supposed to get two days off while we're there."

"That's an idea. However, do you think you would view trying to get rid of these feelings as pressure on you, and have a problem finding a hook-up?" He cocked a brow at her. "What would happen if you weren't able to vent your frustrations?"

She shrugged. "I've had dry leaves before; if it happens, there's not much I can do about it. I think... I think if that happens, it wouldn't be a set back. I would just be in the same position, and we would just have to go from there."

He nodded. "Alright then. I have one more thought on the matter. Have you considered telling the Grand Admiral about this?"

"What?" She spoke before she could stop herself. '"I mean... sorry. That... asking my boss to go to bed with me does not sound like a good idea."

Shayana laughed. "Not like that. I mean, tell him how you feel, and the worries you have. After all, you have a record of _not_  acting on these desires, and a reputation for always wanting to do your best. If presented properly, perhaps he would not view it as an advance, but as a problem you are asking for his help with."

She sat silently. "I am... not comfortable with doing that. Not if I can fix this without him knowing."

"Very understandable, it was just an idea." He leaned forward to quickly type something on his workstation. "Have you ever interacted with him outside the course of your duties, or in any other capacity?"

"Well, one time he ate lunch with Eli and I; it was pretty casual. He was interested in some of the traditions of our home planet, but didn't really share much about himself." She thought back to that day some months back. "Actually, I don't think he said anything about himself. He mostly kept the conversation on us, or on our duties."

"Curious. So you haven't really interacted with his off-duty personality. You think this attraction is purely physical, then?"

She nodded. "Yes, though I do like him. He's a good boss, and sometimes he jokes around when I'm there, and he can be quite funny, I like his humor. But I don't really...  _know_  him, you know?"

He tapped again at his workstation. "Got it. Alright then, so you'll try to get it during leave, and we'll go from there. Good plan?" 

"Good plan," she agreed. "There is one more thing regarding Thrawn."

"Oh?"

"He seems to be refusing to give me the basic information I need for his medical file. He hasn't come in for his physical, and I never got his records from the Thunder-Wasp. But whenever I bring it up, he evades it." She checked her datapad to see if she missed any points. "I think it might be because he's a Chiss."

"What do you mean, because he is a Chiss?" Dr. Shayana seemed intrigued.

"Well, Chiss are supposed to be this wild space myth," she began. "A fierce race, known for their military prowess and strength, and also for their secrecy. They're supposed to be secretive because they don't want their enemies knowing any of their weaknesses."

"Interesting. I had not known that about them." Dr. Shayana made another note on his workstation. Why was he noting _that_  in her file? "You think this is why he will not divulge the information to you? Lest it fall into enemy hands?"

"I think so? I'm not sure." She shrugged. "Honestly, I just want to be able to treat him properly, should he ever get seriously injured. I couldn't even give him a timeframe for his wound to heal, this morning. I'm also worried High Command could find out, and reprimand me for not doing my duties."

"Hm. Yes, that would be bad. I'm sure he would vouch for you, though." Shayana looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I really don't have any input on this - I know just about as much about him as you do. Perhaps try being more persistent? Or bring up the High Command thing. I doubt he would want his officers getting in trouble on his account."

"Yeah... I guess that's all I can really do. It's not like there are any other Chiss I could ask for this stuff." She shrugged again. "Thanks for your help, though."

"Anytime. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

She checked her datapad again. "That looks like that's all I have. Oh! Let me send you my journal files." She pulled up the images she had taken of her journal (she made sure her date stamps were in Basic on the upper corner of the pages), and sent them to Dr. Shayana's datapad. The screen lit up, acknowledging the receipt. 

"Got it, I'll pass them on to Dr. Nadler. Thank you for your time today, Jaina. Good luck with everything, my dear."

She chuckled. "Thanks, I'll need it. And now, unofficially, the last thing I wanted to ask. Do you want to come sky-faring with Jones and me when we're on Gatalenta? It's super fun."

"Oh! If I'm free, absolutely, I've always wanted to try that."

"Great!" She smiled. "Even if I don't get lucky, it'll still be a good leave regardless."

He laughed. "Sounds like a good plan then." He got up and walked her to the door. "I've got a few more after you, so I'll bid you goodbye for now. Call if you need anything."

"Of course. Have a good evening."

"You too." She walked out of his office, into the intake area, and nearly stopped in her tracks.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was sitting in one of the chairs in the intake area, and had a stack of  _paper_  balanced on his thigh. 

For a split second, she felt her world collapse. Dr. Shayana's office had been bugged, Thrawn had heard everything she said, searched her quarters and found her journal and had come to confront her. 

He looked up at the sound of the office door opening. "Good afternoon, Officer Bardi. Are you alright?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

Mentally, she gave herself a quick shake. Looking again at the paper in his lap, it was clear it was _not_  her journal, but some other sort of forms. There was no reason for Dr. Shayana's office to be bugged, and she would have gotten a security alert on her comm if someone went into her quarters without her authorization.

"Oh! Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just finished up my appointment." She forced herself to smile. "How is the shoulder?"

He shifted his arm experimentally. "A bit sore, but that is to be expected. I believe I may need assistance changing the dressing later."

 _Damn it_ , she thought to herself. "Not a problem," she replied, forcing herself to sound cheerful. "Give it a try, and if you need me, comm me, and we'll figure out where to meet."

He inclined his head, but before he could respond, Dr. Shayana called a greeting to him. "Good afternoon, Grand Admiral! Shall we?"

Thanking the stars for Shayana's timing, she smiled again at Thrawn. "I'll speak to you later, then. Have a good afternoon."

"You as well." He got up and crossed the intake, disappearing into Dr. Shayana's office. 

She stood there for another moment, then gave herself another mental shake and headed back to her quarters. She needed to call Laura about these developments. 

\---

The rest of Thrawn's day was quite uneventful. There was still no word from Coruscant regarding Lothal, and the escort convoy was on schedule. He met with Senator Organa and his young daughter, Leia, after lunch, and found them to be polite, if a bit boring, conversation partners. It was clear to him both their minds were not wholly on their meeting, though he could not discern why. Organa had mentioned his wife, Breha, was ill. Perhaps that was the cause of their distraction. 

In any case, the work day was done, and he decided to head down to the Medical Ward a bit early to finish the questionnaire. He settled down in a chair in the waiting area, propping the document on his leg, and began to write. After he filled out the section asking him to detail why he requested an appointment, he skipped a few sections without second thought ( _If you are a non-human, please detail how your brain(s) chemistry differs from humans... date of last mental evaluation... have you sustained any brain trauma, if non-human, please detail how said trauma affected your brain(s)...),_ but found himself uncertain if and how he should answer others. 

 _Have you felt any mental distress that does not seem to fit your current life status?_ What answer were they looking for? Yes, he was unsettled by his loneliness at Eli's absence and unsure what to do about it, but did that fit his _current life status_? Was his loneliness something he should deal with on his own, too insignificant to warrant this meeting? He wrote _'need clarification'_ next to the question, then moved on. 

 _How many close friends have you had in your life, and do you have any now?_ His seemingly sparse answer, ' _one'_ for the first part of the answer (his time during his childhood and serving the Ascendancy was not relevant) and ' _no'_ for the second part sent a twinge of loneliness through him.

 _How many significant romantic relationships have you had, and are you in any now?_ For some reason, he was hesitant to write out the correct answer, zero and no, on the paper. Would that raise a red flag in his file? He was unsure what the Empire would find proper. He again wrote _'need clarification'_ next to it. 

But did clarification come from the next question? _How many significant sexual partners have you had, and do you have any now?_ Was the Empire inquiring about infidelity? Or were they acknowledging some people had sexual relations without emotional ones, as he did? While he had learned a great deal about the Empire and it's people from Eli, topics such as this rarely arose, and he felt he did not understand the matter well enough to feel comfortable answering. He yet again wrote _'need clarification'_ next to the question. 

At that moment, the door to Dr. Shayana's office opened, and Chief Medical Officer Bardi appeared, looking distressed. She didn't speak, so he greeted her first.

"Good afternoon, Officer Bardi. Are you alright?" _Her body stance indicates... fear? She seems to shake her head, and her stance relaxes, though the color remains in her face._

 _"_ Oh! Yes, yes, just finished up my appointment," _she smiles, but it is unnatural. "_ How is the shoulder?"

He moved the joint gently, assessing it. "A bit sore, but that is to be expected. I believe I may need assistance changing the dressing later." He added, remembering his attempts to adjust it in the 'fresher.

 _Her expression flickers again, but she responds in the same previous tone._ "Not a problem. Give it a try, and if you need me, comm me, and we'll figured out where to meet." 

He nodded slightly, but before he could reply, Dr. Shayana greeted him, calling him to his office. "I'l speak with you later, then." _Her stances indicates further relief._ "Have a good afternoon."

"You as well." Confused by Bardi's reaction to, seemingly, him, he rose from his chair and entered the office. There were more data cards scattered on the floor around one of the cabinets, which had most of its drawers open. Had Bardi and Shayana had a physical altercation?

"Please excuse the mess sir, I had been further working on organizing those cabinets before Officer Bardi's appointment." The doctor yet again answering his unasked question as he stepped carefully around the piles, sitting behind his desk. "Were you able to fill out the paperwork?"

"As much as I deemed necessary, doctor. There were a few questions, however, that I would like some clarification on before I respond." He handed the papers across the desk.

"Of course, of course," Dr. Shayana said, accepting them. "Let me read over what you have here, and we'll go from there." He keyed the lights in his office up, slightly. "Hope that doesn't bother you, my eyes are used to screens."

"Not at all." Thrawn replied, settling further into the chair. He noted it was quite comfortable, more padded, than most office chairs. _Designed to put the being sitting in it at ease,_  he thought. He peered around the office thoughtfully. Upon looking closer at the seemingly chaotic datacards on the floor, a pattern emerged, corroborating the doctors comment of organizing them, and dismissing the notion of a physical altercation between him and Bardi. His mind turned over Bardi's reaction again. Was she on the verge of another mental break? Dr. Shayana was supposed to notify him if that was the case, but he had not acknowledged Bardi's state. Something else was going on, but he needed more information to figure it out.

He resumed his visual tour of the office, his eyes highlighting on the small, handcrafted art piece on Shayana's desk. "Pardon me, doctor, but is this your family's Kalikori?" He asked, gesturing to it. 

Dr. Shayana's face seemed to light up. "Yes! I'm surprised you know what that is, Grand Admiral." He leaned forward, gently pushing the piece across the desk. "You may examine it, if you like." 

The comment surprised Thrawn. To his knowledge, the Kalikori were almost sacred family heirlooms, not meant to be readily offered to those interested. "I don't let many touch it, but I have heard of your appreciation for art, and since you know what it is, I think you understand it's significance. I am rather proud of my addition there on the bottom, after my parents passed." Shayana added conversationally. 

There it was again, the Twi'lek seeming to know his thoughts, and putting them at ease. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Normally, he was the one able to read the thoughts and emotions of his conversation partners. It was intriguing to be on the other end of that. 

Filing the thought away, he leaned forward and gently grasped the totem. The rich, dark wood was well worn beneath his fingers, indicating it's age. He gently turned it, one hand cupping the lower additions so he could see them better in the light. "Very beautiful, doctor. My condolences for your parents." He spoke softly, placing the totem back on the desk.

"Thank you, thank you," he replied, setting the papers down and moving the Kalikori to its proper spot. "So, we'll get to your reason for seeking me out, but first I would like to talk about the questions you left notes on." _He is not raising the issue of my non-answers. Interesting._

"You said 'need clarification' on the mental distress one. What questions do you have?"

Thrawn spoke. "Upon reading that question, I wondered if perhaps my disquiet is really not a matter that needs to be addressed with a doctor's assistance. I am unsure if perhaps this is something most deal with, when a friend is no longer close, or if it is... something else."

"Ah. You are wondering if you really need me?" The doctor clasped his hands on the table. Thrawn nodded.

"Well, it is my professional opinion that appointments like this should not be a big deal. It could be that you just aren't used to loneliness, or it could be something else, and people shouldn't have to wonder about that on their own. Either way, I think talking to someone like me is helpful." He chuckled slightly. "That bit at the end, the 'life status' thing, was only recently added as the Empire adjusted it's budget for mental health. It is unfortunately discouraging, just as you explained. I do not personally agree with it's placement there." 

Thrawn nodded again, and Dr. Shayana continued. "So, how would you answer it?"

"I feel that yes, I am experiencing some... mental distress." He paused as the phrase passed though his lips. In his mind, he categorized it as _disquiet_. To call it _distress_  felt... extreme. "I feel that perhaps, _distress_ , is too strong a term."

"Understandable, given what you've outlined. Let's talk about the next one, then - the relationships one."

"Ah, yes..." He gathered his thoughts. Should he be verbally honest with the doctor, and ask no note be made of it on the document? Or should he just elect to skip it?

"You worried that I, or the Empire, would find the answer odd?" Shayana spoke up. 

The statement caught Thrawn off guard. That was exactly his concern with it. "Yes." He replied simply. 

"And I take it those same reservations apply to the sexual partner question too?" Thrawn simply nodded. "Remember, sir, the contents of this document stay with me unless I deem it medically necessary to inform anyone else. Unless you kill everyone you sleep with, it does not matter to me. I treat patients with all kinds of romantic and sexual tastes - those in polyarmourous relationships, those who are aromatic, those who are monogamous, those who are asexual. Everyone practices love, sex, and the expressions of such, differently. It is not my place to judge how they do it, only to make sure they are happy with how they do it." He leaned back in his chair. "What do you say?"

Thrawn thought it over in his mind. "If I give you a verbal answer, could you leave it off the document?" Shayana nodded. 

"I have never been in a romantic relationship, and have never desired one. I am happy with that aspect of my life, but have been concerned some in the Empire would find it indicative of something amiss with me." 

The doctor sat back in his seat. "Do you feel like the term aromantic would apply to you? Someone not desiring or wanting to express romantic love?"

"Yes, that describes it very well. I had never heard the term before." Thrawn mentally added it to his Basic vocabulary. "We have a word for it in our own language. I was not aware there was a parallel concept."

Shayana smiled. "I'm glad I could help you with that. It is not very common amoung the Empire, but also not uncommon." He picked up the questionnaire again, briefly scanning it. "It's sister term regarding sexual relationships is asexual. Do you feel that also applies?"

"No." Thrawn answered readily. "I have had and enjoyed several sexual partners in my life. I do not have any recurring ones now." 

"I see," replied Shayana. "If I asked for a number, could you give me one?"

Thrawn thought on it. "It would take me a moment, but I document such experiences in my journal. That would be the most accurate count." He reached for his datapad and placed it on the table, but Shayana raised a hand. 

"I am curious that you keep a journal detailing these thoughts on an Imperial datapad, but do not wish such in your files." He gestured to the paper before them. "What is your reasoning?"

"Ah." Thrawn paused, wondering how much to reveal of his security measures. "I have... extra encryption upon this particular device, and I also write in a language the Empire does not have properly catalogued. Even if such encryption was broken, I have only encountered one- two people in the Empire who could read it." 

"Sy Bysti?" Dr. Shayana asked.

Thrawn paused, surprised the doctor guessed correctly. "I would prefer not to say." He responded smoothly.

"Of course, apologies sir." He waived his hand dismissively. "I do not need to know, I was merely curious. And you don't need to give me an exact number - I'm more concerned whether you choose partners as an escape or as part of some wild bender you go on while on leave or some other potentially unhealthy manner, but I don't think that's the case."

"That is correct, doctor. If I find myself with the time and desire while on leave, I find a partner. It is not a large part of my life, but it is something I do."

"Hm. How do you find these partners?" Shayana asked. 

"I go to the various social places one might find such - bars, clubs, and the like. Usually, I go out simply intending to relax, and if I make a connection, I act on it." Thrawn paused. "I do not pay for sex, as I feel it important to me the person I bed with enjoys it as well." 

Shayana nodded. "Well, that all sounds fine to me. I think you'll find you are not alone in your opinion of such things, Grand Admiral." He leaned back in his chair. "Sex is often a taboo topic on most worlds in the Empire, but I've found that most people really are more liberal than their planets traditions seem to imply. If I were you, I wouldn't feel ashamed, or worried, if others knew how you viewed it."

Thrawn mulled the assessment over in his mind. "I will take that into consideration, doctor." 

Shayana smiled. "I just have to ask one last bit on the topic, a required one. Have you had sexual relations with any of your shipmates during your time in the Empire?"

"No. I have always understood such to be a violation of Imperial Code."

"How do you feel about that code?"

Thrawn considered his answer carefully. He found himself liking the doctor, and wanted to answer truthfully, but without raising any alarms of disloyalty. Then again, the doctor had himself expressed displeasure with Imperial protocol regarding one of the phrases on the questionnaire. "While I feel that such codes are... unnecessary in most circumstances, I understand and respect the Empire's reasoning behind them, and trust the Empire to enact rules that are right and proper." 

Shayana smiled shrewdly. "You really are more like your peers than you realize, Grand Admiral." He tapped the papers in front of them. "That wraps up my questions on this, then. Would you like to discuss your listed reason for visiting me?"

"Yes. You have already provided much insight to questions I didn't realize I had. I am curious as to your insight on my feelings regarding Commodore Vanto." Thrawn spoke plainly. It was clear Dr. Shayana was very perceptive, and he rather enjoyed his style of conversation. Straight forward, with intent to discern the truth in all matters. It was almost... refreshing. It reminded him of conversations with Eli. 

"Don't speak too soon, Grand Admiral. I might let you down." Shayana chuckled again. "Tell me about your relationship with Commodore Vanto."

"Commodore Vanto was an supply-track ensign when the ship he was on discovered my place of exile. At the time, my Basic was very limited, and he was called in to act as a translator." Thrawn began. "At first, I requested he be placed with me, in case I needed his services. High Command kept us together until he was sent off on a special mission for the Empire." _As an envoy to my people_. "I was informed of his mission some time before he left, and realized that I had come to greatly value him not only as a translator and fellow servant of the Empire, but as a dear friend." Thrawn nearly sighed. "I find myself upset that he is not readily available for companionship." He added.

Shayana merely nodded, showing he understood, but stayed silent as an unspoken signal to continue. 

"I feel that... I do not have that closeness with anyone else in my life. I desire it, yet I feel like it might not be possible to experience it with other beings I know."

Shanaya shifted in his chair, placing one leg beneath him. "Have you attempted to reach out to others, to create that closeness?"

Thrawn pondered the question. "I... do not think so." He paused again. "I did not realize how close Vanto and I were until it became clear he was soon to depart. I do not know how it happened, other than it being a result of our time together."

"Hmm." Shayana gently thumbed his chin. "Do you feel yourself capable of an attempt to create such closeness? Think on the things you enjoyed doing with Commodore Vanto. Could you also do those things with someone you know now?"

Thrawn thought on that. He remembered his and Eli's deep discussions on various facets of the Empire, of their shared jokes when they had finally figured out each other's humor, Eli listening intently as Thrawn detailed the history of some art piece in front of them, soaking up the information. "Perhaps. I find I do not know those around me closely enough to know if we would fit well together."

"Well, then that's a solid first step in attempting to build a bond. Get to know those around you more. Perhaps try and reach out to them, when you're off duty."

"How would I go about that?" Thrawn felt a twinge of awkwardness at the comment.

"Well, perhaps engaging in some activity together, maybe on leave? For example, I know some of the troopers like to check out the local ranges wherever we make berth. Here in the medical department, Officer Bardi is arranging for a group to take a sky-faring class on Gatalenta. Something like that." Shayana smiled at him. "Think of what interests you, or keep your ear to the ground for activities others have planned, and invite yourself along." 

"An interesting proposition. I will consider it." At that moment, the buzzer to Dr. Shayana's office rang. 

"Oh my, we've really covered quite a bit of ground," he said, checking his chrono. "That's my 1800. Shall we leave it here for now? You can always send me a message setting up another appointment, or stop by if you have the time and I'm not with a patient." 

"Yes. I do not wish to disrupt your schedule. Thank you for your time, Doctor. I will be in touch." Thrawn rose, and this time Dr. Shayana extended his hand.

"You're not alone in these feelings, Grand Admiral. I think you'll be alright."

"Thank you," Thrawn replied, grasping his hand briefly. "Have a good evening."

"You too, take care now. Best wishes on the shoulder." 

Thrawn inclined his head, and made his way out the door, startling the reactor tech on the other side. He smiled briefly at them, then headed back to his quarters. 

The meeting had proved most insightful, regarding many things. He was pleased to know he was not the only one who did not seek out romantic relationships, or the only one to still desire sexual partners despite that. And he was also glad for a starting point in the Eli situation - Shayana had good ideas for resolving his problems there, ones that had not occurred to him. 

As he entered his quarters, his datapad pinged him, indicating Skerris had sent him the report of the meeting. He stared at the notification for a moment, then swiped away from it, instead opening his journal. He had a lot to write down. 


	7. Hot stuff

_< "Oh come on, you can't just say he stopped you in your tracks without telling me what he looks like!"> _Laura playfully ribbed her, looking up from her knitting. She was curled up on their couch in the apartment, bathing in the afternoon sun and working on a blanket for Thalia's birthday gift. < _"I've seen holos of him, but if he had that affect on you, clearly they aren't doing him justice." >_

Jaina sighed, burying her beet-red face in her hands, feeling the towel she had wrapped her hair in after her shower flop sideways toward the desk. <"Okay, okay..."> she dragged her fingers down her face, ignoring the now-disheveled towel and distorting her features, making Laura laugh. She continued in Sy Bysti, as Laura had, a bit of insurance in case they were somehow overheard. <"He's like... okay, he's blue. Like, a bit darker than a Pantoran. But not an unhealthy blue, you know? He's a good color. And his hair is this really rich shade of black. Like, it's healthy-shiny, and very dark, but also makes you think of dark blue when you look at it. And his eyes are this rich red, even the eyeballs themselves. I'd put money on them glowing slightly, in the dark.">

Laura laughed again. < _"Baby, that sounds terrifying." >_

<"I know! I know it does. But I think _I_ think it's hot because he is like. So nice. So polite, with the most civil, high-brow accent. Like, he _could_  kill me with eyeball lasers, but he won't, because that would be just so rude, you know?"> She leaned back in her chair, putting an arm to her forehead. <"Babe. You should hear him speak Sy Bysti. It's like his voice drops an octave and gets all smooth and sexy and _ugh." >_

Laura chuckled, shaking her head, then swore as she dropped a stitch. < _"Keep going, you haven't told me what he looks like under his tunic." >_

Jaina sat silent for a moment, remembering this morning. <"So from the holos, does he look pretty broad? And tall?">

< _"Yeah, pretty fit." >_

<"He is. Absolutely. Stacked. He has to be nearly two meters tall, and like. I thought he was just broad shouldered. But no. He's not just broad shouldered. He's built from here to Viego and back.">

 _<_ " _Viego, really? You're dropping an angel reference for a supposedly ruthless, red-eyed mythical warrior? Sounds like a bad holo-novel, baby." >_

Jaina stuck her tongue out at her. <"Hey, you're the one that reads those, not me."> She paused. <"And don't get my hopes up, this isn't gonna end like one of your pulps. Dr. Shayana and I are working on it.">

< _"That's a shame." > _Her wife winked at her, and she heard the door chime through the holo. < _"Kriff, that'll be Thalia, we're going to dinner. >" _She quickly locked her needles and hurriedly wrapped up the blanket, stuffing it in her knitting box. < _"I've gotta let you go, I was supposed to be ready to go by the time she came up. Call me tomorrow?" >_

Jaina nodded. <"I will babe, have fun. Tell Thalia I said hi."> She blew a kiss into the holo. <"Love you!">

Laura smiled, pretending to catch the kiss, then blew one back. < _"Love you too baby, talk to you soon." > _She ended the call. 

Jaina huffed, then leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She missed Laura, and couldn't wait 'til she was able to get some time on Coruscant again. It had been nearly 8 months since she had seen her in person. But unless Thrawn or Faro got called back to High Command for some ceremony or high-level meeting, they weren't even scheduled to go there anytime soon. 

As she was debating whether or not to start wrapping up the days reports, the holo-comm rang again. She answered it without even checking who was calling, assuming it was Laura, calling back to mention something she forgot, as she often did.

<"What's up, hot stuff?"> she answered cheerfully. 

 _"Officer Bardi?"_ Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared before her a second after the words left her mouth, looking extremely confused.

"Grand Admiral!" She switched to Basic, shooting up in her chair and giving a swift salute. She felt her fingers touch her unkempt towel, and grimaced. "Sincerest apologies sir, I am so, so sorry, I was expecting a call from my wife, I didn't look at the ID." She shoved the towel off her head, letting fall out of sight into the chair behind her. This was very bad.

 _"Ah. An understandable mistake. Please be at ease."_ The confusion disappeared, and his face returned to it's normal expression. Was he... shirtless? _"I apologize for the video-call, as my wrist comm is currently charging and I did not want to risk the call being dropped."_ He was standing quite close to the camera, but she could still see the tops of his bare shoulders. He must be in his quarters. _"I have attempted to change the dressing, but cannot properly replace it. I apologize for my lack of top, but I believe the wound is still open and did not want to cause further injury to it."_

"No, no, that's good, the standard wash isn't medical-grade sterilized, so that was a good call." She was grateful for his swift change of subject. This morning, she had needed to remove the cauterized flesh in order for it to heal without excessive scarring. If it was still open, she wanted to avoid any chance of infection, considering how little she knew of his immune system. "Since we can hardly have you walking the halls without a shirt, I'll come to you; I have what I need here in my quarters. Unless you happen to have a sterile medical gown in there?" She added the last statement has a joke, but found herself half-hoping he would say he did, so she wouldn't have to meet a shirtless Thrawn in his own quarters after this disaster of a call. 

 _"I do not. Thank you for your willingness to interrupt your evening to assist me, Officer. Additionally, if you have already changed into your off-duty wear, there is no need to arrive in uniform. I understand it is quite late."_ She glanced at the chrono in the top corner of the projection, finding she agreed. She had phoned Laura after she finished her post-dinner shower, and saw they had talked for nearly 4 hours. She internally grimaced. Her hair was probably _disgusting._  

"Thank you, sir. I'll be right there. Again, I apologize for my indiscretion earlier."

 _"Not a problem, Officer; I find no offense to be had. I will see you momentarily."_ He ended in the call.

She sat unmoving for a moment, shell-shocked, then violently slumped back into her chair completely, again burying her face in her hands and letting out a pitiful wail. _How could she be so stupid?_  She sat still for another moment, then dragged herself upright. She shook her head, then stood up and went to the 'fresher to run her hair under the sink. Quickly shaking a towel through it, she slipped on her workout shoes and pulled her lab coat over her standard-issue gray sweats and t-shirt. She grabbed the small medic's pack she kept in her desk, which had everything she would need for basic wound care, then headed out the door. 

It was a short trip from her quarters to Thrawn's, but she used every second of it to try and calm herself down. It was a simple mistake, it's not like she would ever _actually_  address the only Grand Admiral in the entire Imperial Navy as _hot stuff_  (to his face). He said he wasn't offended, so she was _fine,_ she was _fine,_ she was _just fine._

Stopping at the door to his quarters, she took a final deep breath, they keyed the buzzer. 

"Good evening, Officer Bardi." He appeared at the door with a towel wrapped under his armpits, covering his chest, presumably trying for modesty while keeping the wound clear. She was forcibly reminded of another of Laura's pulp novels, the pretty housewife answering the door with nothing but a towel on to let the 'fresher tech in. Of course, Thrawns own standard-issue sweatpants were visible, as were his... tooka-cat slippers?

"Good evening, sir." He quickly stepped aside to allow her entrance to his quarters.

"Thank you again for coming at such an hour." He turned away from the door as it whooshed shut. "Please, follow me." He led them through a small antechamber, which housed two soft-looking, modern chairs and had various art pieces on the walls, into a short hallway. One door on the left led to what looked like a workout room, another on the right to his private office. They emerged at the other end of the hallway into his bedroom, which had a combined kitchenette and dining area, and two more of the same sort of chairs as the antechamber. As he walked in front of her, she studied the wound. It looked like it was healing alright, but the center was still raw. She probably should have packed it, earlier today. The thought brought her a small twinge of guilt - had she made a mistake because she wasn't focused? Well, if she did, she wasn't about to let it happen again. 

"I hope this area will suffice; the other alternative is my office, but my desk is rather crowded." He indicated to the table, which was bare except for the patches she had given him earlier. "I cleared this off to provide you room to work." 

"This is perfect, I need access to the sink," she said as she put down her bag, opening it and removing what she needed. "By the way, sir, nice slippers." She smiled, gesturing at them with a wad of gauze in her hand.

"Thank you. They were actually a gift, from Grand Moff Tarkin."

"Tarkin? I thought he was quite the serious man, sir." She was surprised he would send Thrawn something so silly. 

"Only when his duty requires it. They are an inside joke, regarding the unfornate lack of sizing options of Imperial Dress Shoes." He chuckled softly. "We are both long suffering in that department."

"I wouldn't know sir, I'm a standard size 8. Perks of being rather average, I suppose." She finished laying out what she needed, then turned and scrutinized the room. The dining chairs backs were too high to allow her proper access to his shoulder. "Mind if I pull over one of those seats over there? Even with your height, the dining chairs won't work." She gestured to the sitting-chairs against the wall, which had a contemporary, low-back style.

"Certainly." He pulled the towel off and draped it over one of the dining chairs, freeing his hands with obvious intent of moving the chair himself.

"Uh-uh, no heavy lifting for you." She was closer to the chairs and got there first, but felt rather silly as she began to move it towards the table; it was quite a bit lighter than it appeared. 

He merely smiled at her. "If you insist, Officer." He sat down gracefully as she crossed to the kitchenette and began to wash her hands and upper arms. 

"You are hardly _rather average_ , Officer Bardi." He spoke up from behind her. "You are perhaps the most capable medic I have had the pleasure of serving with in the Navy."

She felt her eyes widen at his unexpected praise. That was a serious compliment, coming from him. He was not one to give praise lightly.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral." She turned back to the table and grabbed one of her sterile towels to dry her hands. "That... means a lot, from you, sir." She felt herself blush a bit, but also felt a small twinge of shame. He held a high opinion of her, but she felt she did not deserve it, considering her earlier missteps.

"Please, call me Thrawn. You have seen _the slippers_. Such formalities are not necessary in these situations." He smiled again at her, eyes twinkling.

"Only if you call me Jaina." She pulled on her gloves and stepped behind him, examining the wound with her pocket light. She was right about needing to pack it, but there wouldn't be any lasting harm from her not doing so earlier.

"A fair trade. Do you need me to move?"

"Nope, you're good. Just sit back and try to keep the muscle relaxed." She grabbed her numbing spray from the table. "It looks like it needs a bit of gauze in there; I had thought just the bacta-patch earlier this morning would be enough, but I don't want to risk any unnecessary scarring. This will numb it, as the packing process can be a bit uncomfortable, but it'll be a bit cold at first."

"Not a problem." She held some gauze beneath the wound to prevent any stray spray from numbing where is was not needed, and gave a few spritzes. "There we go, just give it a few minutes to kick in."

She went back around the the table and opened a small package of bacta, then dipped some packing gauze in it. She set the package down, and opened another package containing a sterile sheet, laying it on the table, then extracted the gauze and unrolled it on the sheet. 

"Do you mind if we converse while you work?" Thrawn asked.

"Hm? Oh, of course not! Sorry, just making sure I have everything." She snagged one of the patches he had set out and extracted the bandage. "What do you want to talk about?" She tossed the wrapper in a little trash pile she had made on the side. Maybe talking would be good - it would distract her from his ridiculously attractive bare chest, meters away. 

"I wished to inquire if you were alright, regarding earlier this afternoon. You appeared distressed, leaving Dr. Shayana's office." He watched as she tested the adhesive on the patch. 

"Oh, that... yes. I'm alright, just a bit of an... intense session, I suppose." She felt a bit bad lying about the nature of her session with Dr. Shayana - she always felt lighter after meeting him, not worse. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I found my own meeting with him quite helpful." He responded. She wondered if he doubted her excuse.

"Oh? I didn't realize you were there for an appointment?" That was an outright lie, and she wished she hadn't said it, but she couldn't think of how else to respond.

He gazed at her. "I mean to say... I didn't realize you felt you needed his services." She recovered, hoping that didn't sound too personal. She checked the chrono on her wrist, deciding to give the spray one more minute, and leaned back against the table, keeping her arms awkwardly near her sides so as not to touch any non-sterile surface. 

He nodded at her. "I find I have been unsettled since Commodore Vanto left." He carefully crossed his hands in his lap.

"Eli? Is he alright?" Jaina felt a flicker of unease tug at her. 

"As far as I know, he is fine. He still technically is under my command while on his mission, and High Command has not sent any negative news regarding him." She wondered why he phrased it that way - if he was still reporting to Thrawn, why not just say his reports indicated he was okay? But then again, maybe it had to do with the secret nature of his mission. She didn't press the point.

"That's good to hear, I miss him." She moved back behind Thrawn. "Tell me if you can feel my hand pressing down."

He waited a moment while she gently touched the area around the wound. "I feel nothing."

"Good, let's get cracking then." She reached for the gauze, arranging it in her hands, then began pressing it into the negative space on his shoulder.

"I mean to say, I do feel something." She immediately froze.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, let me-"

"No, not that." He chuckled. "The wound is fine, please continue. I meant regarding... Eli."

She was confused. "What do you mean?" She hesitantly began packing the gauze again. Thrawn called him Eli? They must have been close. She wondered if Eli had seen the slippers.

"He was..." Thrawn paused. "I meant to say, I do not feel nothing, regarding his absence. He is a close friend of mine. I miss his company."

"Oh..." She continued to work the gauze - one corner didn't want to stay put. "We had been close too, back on Lysatra."

"Yes, he mentioned that to me. How long had you know him?"

"Since were were kids, really. He lived down the street from me, and we were both those kind of... weird, nerdy kids. Laura was too." She laughed thinking back on it. "Back then, I had such a crush on him, and thought Laura was too boring because she would never come out and run around with us, but it was because she was too busy helping her family. She told me, when she found out Eli was stationed on the _Chimaera_  too, that she was _so_  jealous when she saw us kissing at his Acadamey Acceptance Party. She made me promise not to do it again if she wasn't around."  _WHY DID I SAY THAT,_ she immediately thought, horror at her rampant mouth shooting into her skull. 

Thrawn merely laughed, a kind of full body laugh she felt beneath her hands. "Yes, he told me about that," he shifted in the chair, sitting up straighter. "Nothing ever came of that, between you two?" He seemed to ignore her last sentence.

But... Eli had told Thrawn? What had they been talking about, where something like that would come up? She pictured them having a sleepover in this room, sitting in a pillow fort and sharing dirty stories, both wearing tooka-cat slippers.

She felt herself relax a bit - at least he didn't think her over-share improper. "No, he shipped off to the Academy, and Laura and I ended up entering it a few years after him. At that point, we never saw him because he was some years ahead of us." She finally got the gauze to sit right, and walked back to the table to grab the patch. "Actually, the next time I saw him after that kiss was during the Transfer of Command Ceremony, when you guys came on board." She was surprised at how candid she felt, right now. 

He watched her carefully cradle the non-sticky side in her hand. "Did you two ever address it?" She shrugged, and walked back behind him.

"I mean, he mentioned it once, when we were having lunch..." she trailed off as she concentrated on positioning the patch correctly. As she did so, a thought occurred to her. Was Thrawn asking if she and Eli had... hooked up? She decided to tread carefully. "But nothing ever came of it." She didn't mention how she really, really wished something had.

"There we go." She ran her hand over the patch, making sure it was secure, then crossed back to the table and sat in one of the chairs as she took her gloves off and began cleaning up.

"Ah. I had noticed you two seemed to flirt quite a bit, and wondered perhaps if you had rekindled that relationship." Thrawn said conversationally.

Jaina paused her clean up, startled, and looked at him. "What?" He noticed them flirting? When had they ever flirted in front of him? She racked her brain, trying to remember. 

"I apologize, I do not mean to overstep," he replied diplomatically. "I simply meant that you two seemed quite comfortable with each other." She felt like he was trying to backpedeal, which was something she had never seen him do.

"No, no offense taken," she stopped herself from adding _sir_  at the end. "I just... Yes, we flirted. But we both respected the rules laid down by High Command. To act on anything would have been... improper." She couldn't stop herself from sounding a little sarcastic. She distracted herself by wrapping her trash up in the sheet. 

Thrawn did not reply, merely sitting forward and experimentally flexing his arm. "I understand your sentiments on that matter," he replied quietly, after a moment. She looked up at him sharply, and found he was gazing directly at her. What was he trying to say? That he respected her loyalty to the Empire? Or that he had picked up on her sarcasm, and agreed with her view of the code? Before she could decide how to respond, he continued.

"Dr. Shayana and I discusssed some things regarding... such matters today." He leaned back in his chair, settling into it and crossing his legs, one slipper hanging off his foot. His almost comedic posture highlighted her suddenly tenuous situation. He was definitely talking about the code, despite his vague statements. Was he about to reprimand her? 

"I had thought myself alone in thinking such a code unnecessary, and demeaning of those who are supposed to represent law and order in the galaxy," he continued. She stopped her clean-up, her full attention on him. "He told me such exclusiveness did not exist. I gather, from your previous tone, that you also feel that way about it?"

 _What was going on?_  One moment, she was worried she was going to get reprimanded by her Grand Admiral for flirting with her Commodore. But now he was asking if she agreed that such reprimands should not exist? Using the exact reasoning she herself had regarding the code? Was this some sort of test? Was he looking to catch her in a statement of disloyalty, trying to soften her up so she would admit disagreeing with the Empire? What if-?

No.

No, she would not let her paranoia get the better of her. She _trusted_ Thrawn, she had trusted him the moment she met him, and she decided to trust him now. 

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Jaina, you have seen _the slippers_ , and are sitting in my personal quarters, you in your off duty wear while I am without a shirt. Anything you say will be in my... personal confidence." 

Like she needed reminding of his state of undress. She forced herself to laugh, to release her tension. "Point taken, Thrawn." It felt weird not to use an honorific, but she made herself do so. "I agree that that particular set of codes is a bit ridiculous. When you put nearly 30,000 people on a ship together, to expect there not to be... relations, is a bit unrealistic." She shrugged. "I have not broken the code, because I am loyal to my Empire, and respect the oath I have taken. But I do still disagree with it." 

"And perhaps, your wife factors into your decision?" He asked, almost a tad _too_  innocently.

That was a loaded question. Should she tell him about how she and Laura worked? She decided to deflect it, at least for the moment.

"Why do you ask?" 

He paused. It looked like he hadn't anticipated her question. "When you mentioned Laura's statement, regarding your childhood kiss with Eli," he began carefully, "you stated that she told you to never do that again, without her present." 

Jaina absorbed his words. She had already partially outed herself earlier, and it turned out he _did_  notice that sentence. 

She smiled ruefully, feeling a bit trapped. "Yes, I did say that, didn't I..." She mulled over her thoughts. "Well, the tooka's nearly out of the nest, so I might as well tell you." She leaned back in her chair, clean-up completely forgotten. "Laura and I have an open relationship. We are committed to one another, very deeply, but even when we lived together on Coruscant, had other partners, both together, and on our own." She remembered something. "Do you recall, a few months back, you commented on a little statue I had on my desk of a zillo-beast, being followed by a set of even smaller zillo-beasts?"

He nodded, expression open and thankfully, non-judgemental. "I mentioned her friend Thalia said to give it to me. Thalia is Laura's best friend, and her lover." 

"Ah." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I had actually found myself thinking of that statement this morning, when I was ruminating on my various... feelings, about such things as spouses and friends. Funny, how my focus of it, Laura, was not the full picture." 

"What do you mean?"

He paused again, apparently deep in thought. "I have been feeling lonely since Eli left, because I miss him quite a bit. But I have never experienced such loneliness before, both because I have never had a friend as close as Eli is to me, and because I have also never been in, nor desire, a romantic relationship, as you and Laura have." He seemed to chew on his words. "Dr. Shayana told me that the term for such is _aromantic_. I had assumed that such an orientation did not exist in the Empire, and was concerned if others knew, they would find something... wrong, with me." 

" _Magdhenha."_ Jaina supplied, speaking the term in Sy Bysti.

He his gaze had shifted away during his statement, but he returned it to her. "Yes, _magdhenha._ I didn't realize that Basic also had the same term." 

She smiled, glad at the small connection they shared. "Did he ask you if you were asexual, too? Basic connects them, but I don't think they're that closely entwined, 100% of the time."

"He did. Curious how one's language influences one's view of the world. But no, I am not _dormikho_." He supplied the term in Sy Bysti, which had a completely different root and conjugation structure. 

She nodded. "Our friend Kareem, back on Coruscant, identified the same way." She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of him. "He was actually the first person Laura and I ever... hooked up with. He was very dear to us."

"Was?" Thrawn asked, putting emphasis on the past tense usage.

"Yes, he passed away some years back. A nasty speeder accident." She felt her mood droop a bit.

"Please accept my condolences, Jaina," he replied softly. "I did not mean to bring up such memories."

"No, it's fine," she replied quickly. "I shouldn't bring up something so dour. It's a shame you'll never get the chance to meet him, though. I think you two would have gotten along. Plus, he was quite handsome." She added at the end, a bit of jest in her tone. She wanted to get away from the sad subject, and figuring out if Thrawn was heterosexual would be a good distraction. 

He chuckled. "Was he tall, dark, and mildly... _oksuha?"_ His eyes glittered mischievously. 

 _"_ Broody? Oh my yes. You would have loved him." She laughed outright. She could feel the late hour, and the absolutely ridiculous nature of the conversation, getting to her. How had she gone from terrified he was about to have her thrown from the service to insinuating he had homosexual tendencies, to his face? She wondered if she should bring up her own feelings regarding him. They had already treaded far into the waters of potentially awkward sexual questions, but a small part of her told her to keep it tucked away, for now. 

He had laughed in return, and seemed to sense her tiredness. "Do not let me keep you, Jaina," he said, good-naturedly. "Let me help you clean up." He stood up and stretched, and for a moment, the small part of her telling her to keep her mouth shut was silenced.

But only for a moment - she got a hold of herself, and stood up as well, gathering the rest of her supplies. "Thank you, Thrawn. Perhaps one more question, though?" She zipped up her bag and watched as he tossed the trash into the bin.

"Of course." He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, looking _ridiculously_  attractive. The gel in his hair had since lost it's strength throughout the day, and a lock dangled slightly in front of his forehead.  

"May I know your full name? I suspect Thrawn is just the root."

He smiled. " _Mitth'raw'nuruodo."_

She grinned back. " _Mitth'raw'nuruodo._ I can see why you keep it short. But it is quite lovely; thank you for sharing it with me." 

"Thank you. It is good to hear someone, other than Eli, pronounce it so well. And thank you, for your candid conversation. I find that lately I have been... stuck in my own mind, for perhaps too long, since Eli has been gone. To escape it has been refreshing. A final question?" 

"Of course," she said, echoing his earlier tone.

"Dr. Shayana mentioned you were organizing a group to go sky-faring on Gatalenta next week. Is there room for me to join you? I have heard it is an excellent form of meditation, and have always wanted to try it." He leaned forward, gesturing towards the hallway.

She smiled, and almost shook her head as she turned to follow him. _Nadi is gonna hear about this._ "Absolutely, if you don't mind going alongside Dr. Shayana?" She worried he would say no, hearing that his psychologist was also to be part of the group, but that would be an unfair surprise to him if she kept him in the dark, and he wasn't comfortable with it.

"Not at all. I found his presence to be quite enjoyable, and have no qualms about keeping our professional dealings on the ship." He paused at the door to the corridor. "Thank you, for allowing me to come along," he added softly.

"Of course, Thrawn. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to ask." She smiled up at him, then remembered something. 

"Oh! With the packing in there, I'll need to change the dressing every 8 hours, instead of 12. If you have time, try to stop by the ward first thing in the morning. Otherwise, comm me, and I'll come to you."

He nodded, keying the door. "Understood. That will depend on how long my breakfast meeting runs tomorrow morning. I will be in touch." He smiled one last time. "Good night, Jaina."

She smiled back. "Good night, _Mitth'raw'nuruodo."_ She turned and walked out the door, but just as he himself turned and reached to key to door closed, he heard a small cry and a _thump._

Thrawn quickly spun around and looked out the door, to see Jaina sprawled on the floor a few meters away, a mouse droid zooming off down the hall. She looked up sheepishly at him.

"Stupid mouse droid, I didn't see it." She sat up and massaged her knee, ruefully glaring at it as it turned a corner. He smiled as he walked over to her and offered her his hand. 

"Nope. I count as heavy, when it comes to lifting." She grabbed her bag and stood up without taking his hand. 

He shrugged. "My body does not compensate for injury as humans do. To assist you would not damage the muscles further."

"Really?" She looked up at him. "Well, if you would come down for your physical, I would know that, wouldn't I? I wouldn't have had to stand up, _all by myself_ ," she finished, feaux dramatically. 

He chuckled. "Perhaps the next time I see you, I will submit to a few questions. But I will only answer those that I deem necessary."

"That's better than nothing, I suppose." She brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Now, go get some rest, unless the Chiss don't sleep?"

He outright laughed at that. "Perhaps you may never know," he replied, matching her dramatics. "I'll see you in the morning. Take care."

She smiled. "You too." She turned down the hall. He watched her turn the corner, listening for more mouse droids. No sound of another fall came, so he returned to his quarters, a small smile on his face.


	8. Infiltration

Once back inside his quarters, Thrawn gently rolled his shoulder again. He could feel the numbing spray wearing off slightly, and found he was aware of the gauze now in it, but didn't feel any discomfort from it thanks to the bacta. 

"Good catch, Grand Admiral. Glad you got to enjoy your last evening with a sweet piece like that." A soft voice spoke from the far end of the antechamber. 

He froze. The voice was slightly muffled and modulated, but definitely female - she probably wore some sort of helmet, but not a stormtrooper one. He was likely dealing with a bounty hunter, or assassin. Or both, in one body. 

He slowly backed towards the door to the outer corridor, ears pricked for movement. He had keyed off the lights as Jaina had left, leaving all but his bedroom in darkness. He felt his back touch the door, and reached his hand up for the panel.

"Sorry, I had to disable that. I need some privacy when I work, you know?" The voice was slightly closer now, off to his left. His injured side. She had probably used his steps to mask their own.

He strained his eyes in the darkness - he could see into the infrared, slightly, but was picking up no heat signatures. That meant he was dealing a being wearing armor that masked their signature. She either worked for one of the big syndicates, then, and could afford such tech, or had gotten her hands on Mandalorian armor. 

If that were the case, he needed to either get to his wrist-comm charging in his bedroom, or his training dojo, where he kept his electro-staff. A blaster wouldn't do well against such armor unless he got a lot of shots in. To figure out his next move, he needed to pin-point her location.

Assuming she wouldn't move unless he did as well, he remained still, and spoke. "How did you get in here?"

She laughed, again off to his left. "I've been patient, Grand Admiral. I had actually been waiting for my source to send me the codes for the door, but your little visitor made my job much easier." She was walking closer to him, slowly, as she spoke, but didn't cross the hallway to the antechamber. It seemed she wanted to keep his wounded side towards her, but wasn't quite in position to strike. Yet. "I hope she didn't skin her knees too badly when she tripped over my droid; they're probably sore enough." 

Why was she being so crude? Why she trying to get an emotional rise out of him, to throw him off? He assumed that was the case. Regardless, he needed her to keep talking, and if her trash-talk was reflective of her own thoughts, he could play her game. 

"Bold of you to assume she would be the one on her knees," he replied, keeping his head forward and speaking from the right side of his mouth. It made him sound clipped and gruff, which helped his intent and kept his left ear freer to hear her movements. She had stepped closer during his comment, and he circled away from her, making for the hall. 

"Oh my, Grand Admiral!" She laughed again, crossing in front of the exit as he backed towards the hallway. He caught a glimpse of her silhouette as she crossed the meager light from the hallway, a short truncheon in each hand, but she quickly vanished into the darkness before he could see any more of her arsenal. He now kept his left side to her, to stop the circling and leaving only backwards travel. "Aren't you the gentleman. I hope she didn't leave you... _blue balled."_

At that last (stupid) comment, he reached the hallway, and used its wall to vault off to the side, into his training dojo. He heard her follow, and grabbed his electro-staff just in time to parry a blow from a truncheon aimed at his head, the other truncheon striking him directly on his wounded shoulder. She was clearly trying to catch him where he was already weak, and in the back of his mind, he was vaguely grateful for the numbing spray and bacta. 

The staff turned on at his grasp, it's crackling tips illuminating the small space. He used the blow to push them apart, and he took the time to get a closer look at her as they circled each other again, this time ready to fight. 

She was indeed wearing Mandalorian armor, though it looked as though she had modified the helmet some. Her color scheme was red and grey, and he saw she carried a blaster on her hip. 

"Ketsu Onyo," he greeted her. "I thought you had stopped working for Black Sun?"

She shrugged. "Officially, but a girl's gotta _eat_ , Grand Admiral." She lunged forward, feinting for his legs, but going for his side. He merely leapt back, letting her exert herself.

"Why not just shoot me?" He gestured to the blaster on her hip.

"I didn't want Jaina to hear you fall if I stunned you walking through the door," she replied, straightening up. "But you're right. That'll be quicker."

She had played right into his hands. As she dropped her truncheons and reached for her blaster, he lunged forward and brought the staff against the left side of her head with a loud _crack,_ sending her helmet flying. Using the momentum from the first strike, he swung the other end of his staff up into her hip, then dropped down and kicked her legs out from under her. 

She fell forward with a grunt onto the floor, dropping her blaster, but he didn't give her a moments reprieve - he was on her in an instant, tossing the staff out of reach and using his full weight to keep her down as he wrapped her in a choke hold. She struggled, trying grasp the out-of-reach blaster, but he was much larger than her, and she dazed from the blow to the head. She soon lost consciousness, and lay still.

He loosened his grip slightly, giving her lungs access to air and brain to blood, but didn't release her. He didn't want to risk her either suddenly coming to, or the slim chance she was faking unconsciousness. Awkwardly, he reached around her waist to her utility belt and grabbed the pair of binders she had. She had probably intended to use them on _him_ , and he felt a small amount of pleasure at the irony of binding her own wrists behind her. That done, he quickly patted her down for more weapons, finding serveral knives and a hold-out blaster in her boot. He tucked her main blaster into his belt (noting it was set to stun) then lifted her in his arms and carried her down the hall to his bedroom. 

He propped her up in the chair he had vacated earlier this evening and crossed to the charging station on his nightstand, never taking his eyes off her. He grabbed his comm and rang Tai, the Stormtrooper commander currently stationed on the _Chimaera._

_"This is Tai."_

"Commander Tai, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn. I have apprehended an assassin in my quarters. I request some assistance in taking her down to the brig, and scanning my quarters for any traps she may have planted."

 _"Sir! Are you injured?"_ Tai demanded.

Thrawn took a moment to assess himself. He felt something wet trickling down his back to his waist, and reached around. His fingers came away bloody. Shifting the comm to his other hand, he gently checked the wound on his shoulder, finding it exposed. "Nothing too severe, Commander. I will comm Officer Bardi myself."

_"Understood. Be there in less than a minute."_

Exactly 42 seconds later (Thrawn counted them as he worked to slow his breathing, after sending a message to Jaina's comm), he heard the sounds of the troopers at his door. His comm rang. 

" _Sir, the door isn't responding. Did she incapacitate the controls?"_

 _"_ Yes, Commander, though I didn't feel any sign of external damage when I felt the panel earlier."

_"Can... can you let us in?"_

Thrawn paused, thinking. "She must have locked it with an electrical jammer; try gaining access through the ship's main systems. If it isn't working on your side, it will not work on mine."

 _"Working on it, sir."_ A few moments passed. _"No good sir, your door isn't even showing up in the system."_

"Curious." Thrawn mused. "She must have an accomplice on board; I believe it was her intention to take me alive and jump ship. Tell the bridge to lock down the escape pods and scan for incoming vessels. Raise the shields." Her ride would likely not come unless called, but if her accomplice heard the squad rushing to his aid, it was safe to assume they would try to abscond and call for a pick up, they having assumed the job failed.

_"Done, sir. How should we proceed?"_

_"_ What is the time frame on fixing the door panel?"

A pause. " _Sawyer_ _says it's some pretty ugly code sir, could take a couple hours."_

"Scan for traps around the door, then use the cutters." Thrawn replied. The door could simply be replaced, and new pad installed. The offending code would be dealt with, of course, but better to make a clean job of it. 

As he set his comm down on the nightstand, he considered sinking down onto his mattress, feeling fatigue set in. However, he decided against the notion, not knowing if she had booby trapped it. He remained standing next to his bed, watching Onyo.

Soon the sound of the cutting tools reached his ears, and she stirred. He pulled the blaster from his waistband and pointed it at her from across the room, meeting her eyes as they opened.

"Do not move." He said simply. She bared her teeth at him. 

"Who sent you?" He asked.

She chuckled, sinking back into the chair. "You know I'm not gonna tell you, honey." 

He expected that response. "If you will not tell me that, then perhaps you will tell me how you know Officer Bardi?" He had not missed her calling Jaina by her first name when they were sparring.

"Uh... who?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Jaina."

"Oh. Your piece of ass." She spat (actually spat, on the floor). "Had a feeling she was an Imperial. I should have listened to my gut. Hooked up with her on Ryloth, a couple months back. Did you enjoy my sloppy seconds?" She grinned at him. 

He gestured to the tightly-made bed and their spotless surroundings. "Clearly, you are mistaken as to the nature of our relationship." 

She shrugged. "Too bad, she's a great lay. We were actually going to go on a date next week, on Gatalenta." She laughed. "I was gonna pick up the tab this time, you're worth a chunk of credits, Grand Admiral." Her expression darkened suddenly. "Then again, if I knew she was an Imp, I would have stayed far away from her." 

"Fascinating," he simply stated. "You didn't think to ask her what she did for a living?"

She shrugged again. "She said she was a ship's medic. I didn't think to ask if the ship was a Star Destroyer."

"She is the Chief Medical Officer of this vessel." 

"CMO, huh? Should have padded my own lie, I just told her I was freelance security." She laughed. "Then again, maybe she would have thought _I_ should have been the one buying the drinks if I said I did something that paid better. Too bad-" she was cut off by the sound of the door falling backward.

"Clear!" The troopers filed into the antechamber and hallway, scanners held aloft as they advanced forward. Soon they reached the bedroom. 

"All clear sir," Commander Tai reported. "Scans aren't picking anything up." Two troopers rushed forward and grabbed Onyo by the arms, hoisting her out of the chair. 

"Take her to the brig!" Tai ordered, and the two troopers rushed out, half-dragging her between then. "See you later, Grand Admiral!" She called over her shoulder. At that moment, Jaina appeared in the doorway to his quarters, looking stunned.

"Samar?!" She cried out, covering her mouth with one hand.

Onyo whipped her head forward. Thrawn couldn't see her expression, but her tone dripped with venom. "My real name's Ketsu, you Imperial slut."

Jaina flung herself out of the way as the troopers barreled past her, looking stricken. After they had passed, she turned back to the door, peering in. She caught Thrawn's eye, and he beckoned her forward.

"Sir, I wanna run one more scan before I give the official all clear, but you should be good." Tai said, signaling the last three troopers to search the quarters. 

"Of course, Commander. Thank you for your prompt arrival." Tai nodded, then turned and headed for the dojo as the other troopers searched the office, 'fresher, and antechamber. 

"What... what happened?" Jaina reached him, still looking completely shocked. "Oh kriff, that wound's wide open, here," She gestured for him to sit down in the chair Onyo had just vacated, setting her bag down on the table once again. Her hands were shaking slightly as she opened it and quickly pulled out her supplies. 

"Jaina," he spoke as he sat down. "She was not who you thought her to be."

She laughed, a sick sort of hysteria peeking through, then cut off sharply. "Yes, yes, I see that now." She whipped around to the sink and began to vigorously scrub her hands. She remained silent as she turned back, grabbing her towel and drying her hands, then throwing it on the table. She reached for a pack of gloves, fingers still shaking as she struggled to open it.

"Here," he offered his hand out to take them. "Let me."

"No." She replied immediately, but there was no bite in her tone. "No, let me just..." She stopped, and seemed to force herself to breathe. She closed her eyes, letting her hands fall limp at her sides, still holding the pack. After a moment, she opened them again, and deftly tore the package open. Her hands were no longer shaking. 

"Apologies, sir, for my behavior. I'm alright. What happened?" She put the gloves on and stepped behind him, pulling her pen light out of her pocket. 

"All clear sir, permission to go to the brig to begin interrogation?" Tai had stepped back into the bedroom.

"Thank you for your work, Commander. See to it that our prisoner is secure, then start the search for her accomplice. Interrogation can wait until morning."

Tai saluted. "Yes, sir, thank you, sir. They're bringing up a temp-door right now; the tech'll give you the key once he's finished installing it." 

"Thank you, Tai. Good night." Thrawn nodded at them, and Tai turned sharply and marched out of the quarters, the rest of the squad following. Not a second after they had vanished from view, the maintenance tech appeared, and began working on the door to the quarters. 

Jaina was dousing some gauze with saline from a squeeze bottle, her expression neutral. "What happened?" She asked again, returning to his back.

He did not speak. It was clear Jaina was very upset at the situation, but had closed her feelings off and put on a veil of professionalism to cover them. He evaluated his own emotions carefully. 

Today, he had been shot, couldn't do his usual workout, had been stuck in meeting after boring meeting, then had learned a striking amount about the citizens of the Empire's sexual tastes and his own place among them, had finally figured out what to do about missing Eli, made what he hoped was a new friend in Jaina, then was assaulted, and then found out his new friend had been deeply hurt by a betrayal. It was perhaps 4 hours before waking, and he had skipped dinner to read Skerris's report, because he spent too much time detailing his thoughts in his journal. As he looked at his quarters more closely, he could peer through the sliver of doorway leading into his office, and saw his perfectly organized desk had been moved around in the search for traps. The maintenance tech had begun drilling the temp-door into the wall, the machinery emitting a high-pitched _whirrrrrrrrrrrr._ As he turned his head back to his bedroom, he saw he had been bleeding all over the floor of his normally spotless residence.

He was exhausted. 

Almost against his will, he sagged slightly in his chair. Jaina noticed his change in posture, and stopped cleaning the wound. 

"Grand Admiral...?" She asked hesitantly. He almost wished he didn't have to be that, right now. He didn't respond, instead placing a hand to his forehead. He just needed a moment to... do what? Gather his thoughts? Mirror Jaina and discard his feelings for later? Become the Grand Admiral again? Just _breathe_? 

"... Thrawn?" Her tone was rich with concern, and he heard her come around in front of him. He watched her kneel down, and, hesitantly, place a hand on his knee. "I'm sorry. For... all of this." She gave his knee a small squeeze. "You don't have to tell me what happened. But just... are you okay?" She had twisted her head down so she could see his face. He gazed back at her, not speaking. How could he respond? What could he tell her? Her expression didn't change, but a single tear threatened to spill from her eye. He felt a pang of sadness for her. How terrible it was, to have someone you thought you knew be someone so completely different, so awful. Jaina was so kind, so caring. She didn't deserve that.

"I mean," she sniffed and brought her other arm to her face, trying to wipe her eyes. "Obviously you're not." She chuckled, gripping his knee more tightly, for balance, and perhaps reassurance. "I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now. I've never had someone try to kill me, other than me." 

Her small, self-deprecating joke, was what brought him back. He gave himself a mental shake, as he had sensed her do, and sat back up, carefully. He offered her a small smile. She smiled in return. "Like I said, you don't have to tell me what happened. I'm sure there will be a nice, long briefing about it tomorrow." She stood up, a bit shakily. "But if you wanna talk, I'm here." She reached out and gave his uninjured shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then grabbed a fresh pack of gloves.

He watched her, silently, as she put the fresh set on and moved back behind him to resume her work. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from the tech as they finished the door. 

"Door's secure sir," the tech said as they entered the bedroom. "It's a mechanical lock, here's the key." Thrawn held out his hand to accept it. "I've got a master, I'll lock it behind me so you don't have to get up." 

"Thank you for your consideration, and for coming at such a late hour. Have a good night." Thrawn told them. They saluted, and left the quarters, shutting the door behind them.

Thrawn was silent for another moment, then spoke. "Some foes, before battle has begun, attempt to unstable their opponent, mentally." He began. "Ketsu Onyo followed this trend."

Jaina remained silent. He continued.

"Often, they reveal their own weaknesses in such banter. They fling barbs at their opponent, assuming they would hurt because they themselves would find them hurtful." He paused. "I believe Onyo was just as shocked as you were at her, learing your true identity."

"Why do you say that?" Jaina asked quietly. She was almost done securing the bacta-patch.

"She attempted to insinuate that you... you were nothing more than a sexual object, to me." He spoke gently, not wishing to upset Jaina, but still wanting to explain. Her hands remained steady. "I believe that, upon recognizing you when you left my quarters, discarded any emotional attachment she may have felt towards you, and tried to view you as such an object, to lessen her own pain."

He didn't know what he expected Jaina to say, but her question still surprised him.

"What do you view me as, _Mitth'raw'nuruodo_?" Her voice was as steady as her hands, but he could hear deep emotion running through it.

He was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. He thought back to their conversation earlier this evening, how easy and comfortable it was, despite having to skirt around veiled questions and innuendos. The expression on her face this morning, when he removed his tunic in front of her. The obvious respect she held for him, and the depth of her loyalty to the Empire. Their own similarities, in humor and language and sexuality. The faint blush that rose in her cheeks before she asked for his full name, and how much he enjoyed her gentle pronuciation of it. How despite her own emotional turmoil, had given him strength when she sensed his failing. She had seen _the slippers._ All of that had to be taken into account in his answer. 

"I find that you are, and could be, a great many things to me, Jaina Bardi," he spoke softly. "But I think that, right now, you are something very special to me, something I very much need. You are my friend."

He felt her pause her ministrations, just for a moment, then resumed smoothing the patch down. 

"I feel the same way, Thrawn. Thank you," she replied, coming back to the table and sitting down. He could see the exhaustion in her features, knowing he probably looked worse. They sat there in silence, for a moment. He appreciated the quiet, watching her as she sat up and began removing her gloves and cleaning up.  

He didn't want to bring up the next subject, but in good consciousness could not avoid it. 

"ISB will likely open an inquiry into your relationship with her," he said quietly. "The security cams in the corridor would have caught your exhange with her as she was carried away." 

She looked up at him. He sensed nothing but tiredness from her. 

"I have nothing to hide. I knew her as Samar, and considered that person a friend but... Seems like everyone finds hookups on shore leave, and after all of this, that's all she was to me." She replied. "In fact, I'm glad for that. Maybe they'll be able to find some clue as to how she managed all this." 

"They will look into all your message logs with her, and any others they deem necessary," he cautioned. "They will also likely search your quarters, and confiscate anything they find suspicious."

She paused at that. "Well, it'll be a good day for whatever tech reads my messages. There's some... exciting holos we exchanged in there." She chuckled a bit. "I'm assuming they'll search the Officer's Safe, as well?"

He nodded.

She sighed. "Well, I always knew something like this could happen." She zipped up her bag and tossed it onto the table, huffing a little as she did so. "I might as well tell you what they'll find, because they won't know what to do with it."

He raised his brows. Was she keeping some sort of contraband, that had somehow gone undetected?

"It's nothing serious, but you'll probably be called in to examine it and... well. If you consider yourself my friend now, I hope you won't think too poorly of me when you read it." She looked absolutely miserable, eyes threatening tears again. 

"I keep a journal. A physical, paper journal. I started doing it back when I tried to kill myself, on Dr. Nadler's orders. When I got word I was transferred to the _Chimera_ , I was worried I wouldn't have the same level of trust with Dr. Shayana as I had with Dr. Nadler, and wasn't sure if I was ready for this new person to read my thoughts like that. Dr. Nadler suggested I write in Sy Bysti, and switch to back to Basic once I got comfortable with him. That way, my thoughts were protected, but the progress was still visible."

Thrawn nodded, listening intently. It truly was remarkable how similar he and Jaina were. 

"When I got onboard, Dr. Shayana said I should keep writing in Sy Bysti, for a variety of reasons. So I have been." She closed her eyes, briefly.

"There is nothing treasonous or suspect in my journal. Anything even remotely close to it, like we discussed earlier, regarding the fraternization rules, I have already discussed with Dr. Shayana, and his records will show that. He will also have the holos of it I send him, for him to review and send back to Dr. Nadler. I think that's a pretty solid trail of me not being... a bad officer." Tears were slowly making their way down her face. 

He nodded again. "But obviously, ISB cannot take my word for it, nor read it themselves to see the proof. They'll probably ask you to read it, and report on what you find." She looked him directly in the eyes. "Please, when you read it, understand that my journal is my private thoughts, and not reflective of my actions. It was never intended for anyone to read, except my doctors and perhaps Laura, but she doesn't even need to because I already tell her... everything." She trailed off, not even bothering uncross her arms to wipe the tears on her face. 

Thrawn sat silently, absorbing her statement, and the obvious distress she was in. She was clearly not afraid of an investigation, certain in her belief that ISB would not find any of her actions treasonous. He agreed with her assessment of that - Colonel Yularen would be the one handling it, and knew Thrawn would have turned one of his own in long before something like tonight could happen. The threat had not come from anyone stationed his ship, least of all Jaina, and her record would support that. 

No, she was afraid of what he would think of her, once he read her journal. Afraid, because she was scared of losing his friendship. 

He had long been used to people being afraid of him. Afraid he would fire them, kill them, report them to High Command. But he had met few people who were afraid to lose him. 

It broke his heart. 

Moreso because he knew what he would find, and knew her pain was unnecessary.

"Jaina," he began softly. "Are you afraid I would no longer respect you because I would find out you want to have sex with me?" That statement felt too blunt, too unkind, leaving his lips, but he knew of no other way to say it. 

She broke at his words, covering her face with one hand as she cried freely, the other wrapping around her torso more tightly. She managed to nod. "I'm- I'm- I'm so _sorry,"_ she hiccuped. "You- you respected me and I-"

"Stop." He leaned forward and hesitantly put his hand on her knee, as she had done so earlier to comfort him. "Please. Listen to me." She took a deep breath, calming her sobs, but didn't show her face. 

"Throughout my life," he began, speaking gently. "I have worked to develop my skills at reading people. To figure out one's true intentions gives me an edge in battle, against my foes and enemies of the Empire. I developed this skill to protect those whom I care for. It comes naturally to me, as it does most Chiss. I can sense mannerisms and physiology that others in the Empire cannot. It is a skill that once learned, cannot be turned off." He paused, trying to figure out how to phrase his next statement. 

"I had my suspicions about this, this morning. Our conversation earlier this evening confirmed them. Yet I did not hesitate to call you back here, after my battle. Commander Tai can vouch for that. I felt comfortable enough ask if I may join you in sky-faring, next week. Comfortable enough to sit with you here, in a state of undress in my own quarters at 0330 in the morning, to tell you the crude things Onyo said of you, to me. I trusted you to heal my wounds, both physical _and_ mental, and still called you my friend, even after I had this confirmation." 

She sat unmoving, save for a small hiccup.

"Please, look at me," he asked. She slowly removed her hand from her face, her blood-shot eyes meeting his blood-red ones. 

"I feel the same way." Her eyes widened. "I think we are both capable of respecting each other, and trusting each other, and being friends, even if we harbor such desires." He smiled gently. "I believe we are very similar beings, you and I. Both in how we conduct our personal lives, and in regards to our loyalty to the Empire. If anything, your confession makes me respect you _more_." He chuckled. "I suppose I will have to take any statements I read regarding me as simply an ego boost."

Just as her own joke had earlier broken his storm, his joke seemed to break hers. She hiccuped again, then chuckled, smiling and shaking her head.

"Do you know, when I spoke to Dr. Shayana about my feelings, he told me to tell you about them?" She asked. Thrawn cocked a brow at her. "I was worried that I would make a mistake in treating you, because you're so damn attractive and my brain couldn't handle it. And he told me to tell you, because you might be able to help the 'brain fry'." She laughed. "The good doctor was right again." She gave his hand a quick squeeze, then stood up and grabbed a tissue from the kitchenette, dabbing at her eyes. 

Thrawn laughed as well, grateful the tension had been lifted. "He is quite the excellent doctor," he replied. Just then, his comm beeped. 

He felt a sense of foreboding as he answered it. "This is Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Commander Tai's voice came through the comm. _"Sir! Onyo escaped from the brig!"_


	9. Enlightenment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't gotten around to reading the Legends Thrawn novels, and I know that Rukh has a backstory in there. However, since we aren't really provided one in the new canon, I decided to make one up. Cheers!
> 
> Also, if anyone has read Alliances, they might notice something regarding Rukh's cloaking device... don't worry, I haven't messed up ;)
> 
> Also also, Zahn has Eli and Thrawn talk about how Imperial comms don't have distress beacons and I really disagree with... all of that. So in my story, they do. Creative license.

Thrawn snapped to attention, any hint of fatigue gone at Commander Tai's proclamation. "Acknowledged, what is your status?" He spoke quickly as he rose from his chair, going to his dresser and grabbing a shirt. Jaina watched him dress quickly, searching for signs of his shoulder giving him trouble. She saw none.

" _I've mobilized squads to the hanger, pods, bridge, reactor, and armory. My squad and I are in the ready room, coordinating security from here. Should we send one to you?"_

Thrawn was silent for a moment as he pulled on his boots. "Send two; I wish to have one with me and another to guard my quarters. I will make my way to the ready room once they arrive."

Tai didn't question the Grand Admiral's orders, but Jaina was confused. If Thrawn was going to the ready room, why leave a perfectly good squad behind?

" _Yes sir."_  Tai signed off.

"Jaina, come with me." Thrawn gestured for her to follow him as he turned down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she followed him into the training dojo.

"You cannot return to your quarters until Onyo has been apprehended. Should she come here to try to find me, you must remain hidden, lest her animus towards you turn violent." He flicked the lights on in the dojo and crossed to the far side. Feeling carefully along one padded wall panel, he pressed against it, levering it open slightly. He ran his other hand just underneath it, seemingly searching for something. His hand found purchase on whatever he was looking for and with a small _click_ , the panel hinged open, revealing a small space behind it, just big enough for a person to hide in.

"This... seems excessive," she said, eyeing it apprehensively. "I may be a medic, but I've kept up my combat stats." She was actually a little offended that he seemed to want to hide her away, like some damsel in distress. 

"I have fought her. It is not." He replied shortly. "Please. The squads will be here any moment." 

"...Alright." She could see she would not win any argument, and stepped over the threshold into the space. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to also have to hide her gear in here, as well as my own weapons." He turned from her as he said it, swiftly gathering her truncheons, knives, blasters, and helmet, handing them to her. She arranged them at her feet, then accepted his electro-staff, followed quickly by two more training staves and his own set of truncheons. 

"I am going to turn off the lights. This panel is merely a cover, and only provides secrecy. Do not turn on your datapad, and make no sound - keep your comm on silent. Should you hear her enter, press the distress beacon on it. I will know." She nodded. "I am not going to tell the squad you are here, lest they inadvertently hint at your presence. To attempt to engage her will result in your capture, or possibly, death. Do not make any sound until I open this panel. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jaina responded firmly. She understood the deeper meaning in his statement - even if she heard the sounds of Onyo murdering the troopers tasked with guarding his quarters, she must not show herself. While she didn't want to die (obviously), getting captured would give Onyo the upper hand, turning it from a relatively simple search and apprehend operation into a more dangerous hostage situation. She would not let that happen. 

Thrawn clasped her shoulder briefly, then shut the panel door, the latch engaging with a tiny _click_. Light shone through the cracks on the sides, then a moment later vanished as he left the dojo. 

She let out a puff of breath, leaning the training staves against the panel and settling in against the back wall of the hollow. She adjusted the settings on her wrist comm, and began her wait. 

\---

"Hurry _up,_  Rukh!" Ketsu hissed through her teeth, once again turning to find the Noghri had stopped some paces behind her in the corridor, peering at a door panel. He didn't stir, so she quickly tapped a button on her wrist. There was a small crackle of electricity, and Rukh startled, the shock collar snapping him out of whatever he was doing. He growled, then turned to lope after her. 

"If you stop one more time, I'm leaving you behind." She spat at him. She _loathed_  the Noghri, but it hadn't been her call to take him along. She felt anger simmering in her veins as they sprinted up the corridor, back towards the officers quarters. _Officially_ , she had stopped working for Black Sun because she had gotten in too deep. They owned her now, just like they owned Rukh and a dozen other bounty hunters. But if she could pull off this job... she would be free. Finally. 

She should consider herself lucky. She owed Black Sun, but not so much they would collar her and send her along as support to other hunters, like they did with Rukh. She wondered how the Noghri had messed up so badly to deserve that fate. 

"Ahead," Rukh grunted, stopping short and tucking himself against the wall. She followed suit as a squad of troopers passed the intersection they were at. After they dashed by, she and her alien companion continued up the corridor. 

They reached the intersection of the corridor to Thrawn's quarters and stopped again. Rukh activated his cloaking device and peered around the corner.

"Two at the door. The rest are probably inside."

She grinned. So it looked like Thrawn was still holed up in his bedroom after all. She signaled Rukh to engage them, following a moment later after she heard the second body drop. She picked up one of the trooper's blasters, and hooked the other on her hip. 

"A temp-door? Really?" For all the security of the _Chimaera_ , she was almost offended at the effort to secure the quarters. She quickly laid some blast-putty down and blew the lock off. 

The second the door was blasted open, she and Rukh stormed inside, her guns blazing, Rukh merely leaping in and grappling the stormtroopers. 

They made quick work of the four, leaving three dead in the antechamber and the fourth out cold in the hallway to the bedroom.

"You're getting sloppy, Rukh." She gestured to the unconscious trooper. 

"Grip slipped."

Ketsu didn't reply, frowning. Thrawn wasn't here. 

"Drop a bug, let's head to the hanger. Maybe we'll hear something en route. That one," she waved gruffly to the unconscious trooper, "probably had time to comm for help."

"I disagree, mistress." Rukh growled. "He may have a hiding space in here. I say we search it."

Without a second thought, Ketsu thumbed her blaster to stun and pointed it at the Noghri. 

"I am _tired_  of you slowing me down." She addressed him through gritted teeth.

"Do it. Then you'll owe Black Sun for me, as well." He replied, calling her bluff.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a bluff. She pulled the trigger, dropping him to the floor. 

She stooped down and took his tech bag, then tossed a bug into the corner of the antechamber as she sprinted out the door. The bounty on Thrawn should more than cover the cost of Rukh. And if she didn't nab Thrawn... Well. Hopefully the schematic of the _Chimaera's_ internal data systems Rukh had complied during their insurgency would do. 

\---

"All squads reporting clear, Grand Admiral." Tai called over to Thrawn from his workstation. Thrawn was peering at the security cams, hoping to catch a sign of the bounty hunter. Occasionally, a screen would momentarily glitch, then come back online. He watched the glitches for a pattern, but they appeared random. 

"Sawyer, have you made any progress in rooting out the malicious code in the cams?" He asked the tech trooper.

"Not yet sir. This's some nasty stuff."

Thrawn was certain Onyo had some hidden jamming tech on her person he had missed. She was using the glitches to navigate the corridors unseen, but he couldn't use the glitches to track her position due to the randomization from the malicious code that had been inserted into the _Chimaera_ 's systems. 

Just then, a distress call lit up their screens, coming from Jaina's comm.

"Sir-!"

"She is in my quarters, Commander," Thrawn said before Tai could finish their statement. "Let us depart."

Unfortunaly, by the time they made it to his quarters, Onyo had disappeared. 

"What in wild space is _that_?!" One trooper exclaimed as they entered the scene, gesturing at Rukh. 

"That's a Noghri, dumbass," another trooper answered. Thrawn didn't stop to examine the alien, simply heading straight for the dojo. Tai and another trooper followed him. 

He wordlessly opened the panel, and Jaina tumbled out.

"She planted a listening device." She immediately told them. Thrawn nodded to Tai, who spun out of the room, scanner in their hand. 

They followed Tai out into the hallway, who quickly turned toward the antechamber. Jaina dropped down next to the unconscious trooper, watching Tai as their scanner led them to a corner of the room. They pinpointed the signal, picking up the device and thumbed it off. "All clear, sir."

"She's headed for the hanger," Jaina told Thrawn as she quickly assessed the trooper's injuries. "That creature, Rukh, she called him, wanted to stay here and search the place for you, but she disagreed. He seemed like some sort of servant; he addressed her as 'mistress'. I guess she stunned him." She activated her comm. "Jones, get to the Grand Admiral's quarters, bring a stretcher and neck stabilizer." She didn't wait for a response, furtively running her hands behind the trooper's head, under the helmet. "I need to get her to surgery, if we fix the break and get her in a tank in time, she'll be alright." 

Thrawn stared down at her. "It is unsafe to leave these quarters while Onyo runs free."

She stared right back. "I'm not going to sit here and hold her hand while she dies, Grand Admiral." She kept her voice even, but she knew he could hear the force in her words. "Onyo is headed to the hanger. Draw her out. I'm not her target - you are." 

He was silent for another moment, then nodded. "You are correct, Officer Bardi." She smiled ruefully at him. "Commander, order all squads in reserve to the hanger, and cover any route from here to that location."

"Yes sir. What about up here?" Tai asked as they tapped on their wrist comm, giving the orders Thrawn set down. 

"She will not come back for the Noghri. Have two troopers take him to the brig, but treat him... gently. I fear he may have not had a choice in working with her." Thrawn had noted the shock collar around his neck. "See if you can get the collar off. Have the rest of your squad escort Bardi, Jones, and Richter to the medical ward. You will accompany me to the hanger."

Jaina wondered how he knew the injured trooper's name, but didn't ask. 

"Yes sir." Tai gestured to the two troopers who had spoken when they first entered the quarters to take Rukh away. They scooped his small frame up and carried him out the door, supporting him under his armpits. A few seconds later, Jones appeared, carrying the supplies Jaina requested and looking disheveled. They made a bee-line for Jaina, not bothering to acknowledge the chaos and superior officers around them. 

Thrawn turned to the two medics. "Good luck, Officer Bardi." He nodded to Jones, who didn't even acknowledge him as they unfurled the stretcher.

"Good hunting, Grand Admiral," she replied, affixing the neck stabilizer and giving him a small smile. He returned the smile, then turned away, heading out the door into the corridor, Tai right behind him.

"What are your names, troopers?" Jaina asked the remaining three guards as she secured the final strap of the stabilizer. 

"I'm Sawyer, an' this is Amari an' Deshaies." Sawyer gestrured to the other two, who had taken up positions flanking the door. Jaina found herself liking his accent. 

"Well, we're about ready to go here. Could two of you give us a hand getting her on the stretcher?" Jaina and Jones had positioned the stretcher next to Richter's prone form.

"Uh, sure thing, come on Amari." One of the troopers walked over. "What'cha need us ta do?"

"Kneel down, like me," Jones chimed in. "We have to keep her spine and neck as aligned as possible when we turn her on her side. Officer Bardi will push the stretcher under her, and we'll roll her onto it." 

"Got it." The troopers knelt down next to Jones, and they began to roll Richter on her side.

"Amari, pull her legs towards you a bit," Jaina cautioned. They carefully corrected. "Good." Jaina pushed the stretcher under her, and the other three gently eased her down. 

"Well done." Jones activated the thrusters on the stretcher, which rose smoothly into the air. 

"Alright, let's go." 

"Deshaies, take point. Amari, you take rear. I'll sweep." The other two wordlessly took their positions, and they made their way out of the quarters into the corridor. 

They encountered no one on their trek to the lifts. When they approached intersections, Sawyer moved ahead of them, making sure their path was clear. 

"How come Thrawn didn't want us to take her to the bay?" Jones asked her quietly as Sawyer hustled past them.

Jaina expected them to ask about it. Even though they didn't say much, Jones picked up on everything. 

"Remember our leave, back on Ryloth?" They nodded. "It turns out Samar wasn't just private security."

They whistled under their breath. "Bad luck, Chief. She saw you?"

Jaina nodded.

"She pissed?"

She nodded again. 

"Damn." Whenever they were on leave on planets that were not very... friendly, to the Empire, Jaina and her friends didn't readily disclose they were members of the Imperial Navy. If asked, they would tell the truth, but it was safer for everyone involved to keep their status hidden. Something similar (very, very distantly similar) to this had happened to Jones shortly after they we stationed on the _Chimera_  - they had fallen in love with a pilot from Socorro, only to have their heart broken when they told him their true identity. 

"Well, if you wanna talk, you know my history," they offered. She smiled at them. 

"I'll remember that. Thank you." They came up to the lifts and waited for a car. Time seemed to stretch thin in front of them, each second bringing danger of Samar - _Onyo_ , she corrected herself forcibly - appearing, or Richter's death.

Finally, the lift arrived and they squeezed in. The ride was silent, almost uncomfortably so. Jaina thought she could sense some tension from the troopers, namely Deshaies. Had they received any communications from Thrawn or Tai, some bad news they weren't relaying? 

The lift chimed softly and they piled out onto the Med Level, Sawyer continuing his earlier pattern of scouting ahead. Soon they arrived at the ward and took Richter into one of the surgical suites, the emergency techs quickly triaging and removing Richter's armor. 

"Alright you three, sterile enviornment, gotta seal it off," one tech told the troopers. Sawyer and Amari turned and stepped out of the suite, but Deshaies lingered, watching as a tech carefully removed Richter's helmet. She wore her hair in a buzz cut, and looked almost as though she were simply asleep, and not treading the thin line between life and death. 

Upon realizing they were one trooper short, Sawyer turned back around.

"Deshaies?" He turned at the sound of his name, but didn't move. 

Sawyer sighed. "Go'n talk ta her man, then get outta their way."

Deshaies nodded, then looked at Jaina, waiting for permission.

"Go ahead." She felt her heart catch in her throat a bit. Deshaies wordlessly turned and walked over to the stretcher, taking off his helmet as he did so. He had the same haircut as Richter, and tears were streaming down his face. Once he was at her side, he gently grabbed her hand.

"Waitin' for you on the other side of this, Boom." He gave her hand a quick squeeze, then turned and walked towards the door.

"We'll take good care of her." Jania told him softly as he passed by. He nodded at her and muttered a quick thanks, putting his helmet back on and joining the rest of the squad. 

"Unless boss calls fer us, we're right outside this door." Sawyer and the other two took up positions outside the suite as the door sealed.

Jaina took a deep breath. "Alright folks, let's get to it."

\---

" _What in wild space is that?!"_ Ketsu slowed to a jog, pressing her ear piece deeper into her ear.

" _That's a Noghri, dumbass."_ There was almost no interference, and she could hear the troopers are though they were speaking directly to her. She turned a corner and found the access hatch she was looking for, one she could shimmy through directly to the hanger. She had a feeling Thrawn would try to draw her out, and she wanted as big a space possible for the up-coming battle. Plenty of cover for her, and ships to jump into when she needed. As she keyed the hatch open and hopped in, closing it behind her, she almost missed the next statement.

" _She planted a listening device."_ It was very faint, and she almost didn't believe she heard Jaina's voice. But there was no mistaking it - that try-too-hard Coruscant accent, covering up near Wild-Space roots. 

She growled softly to herself as she heard the _click_  of her bug being deactivated, and double-timed it on her hands and knees through the access vent. As she came to an intersection, she paused. 

A quick trip to the armory couldn't hurt.

\---

Thrawn and Tai rushed through the corridors, passing troopers as they made their way down to the main hanger bay.

"Sir, I ordered the hanger locked down, but Xiotin says she's locked out of the controls." Tai told Thrawn as they came upon a side entrance to the hanger. "Likely the same malware affecting the cams, and your quarters. She still has doors, but can't lock down the ships or the belly. Should I tell her to seal the corridors?" 

"No, Commander. There are too many entrances to cover, and I do not wish to risk any more squads against Onyo." Thrawn replied as they entered the main hanger. "Have your squads take defensive positions, but leave the center open. She will not try to escape without taking me with her."

Tai relayed the order to his troops as they joined several squads on the port side of the hangar. 

"Orders, sir?" The squads snapped to attention at Thrawn's arrival, and Commodore Faro appeared from a makeshift command center. He nodded to her, then turned to the troopers. 

"Who here is best with a sniper rifle?" Thrawn asked at large. 

"That'll be Gonzalez, sir," Tai supplied. A trooper stepped forward, saluting, while others nodded. One clapped her on the back as she approached. 

"Gonzalez, take position above, starboard side. You will know when to take your shot. Do not shoot to kill, but do not let Onyo know this."

"Yes sir!" She grabbed a rifle and quickly made her way across the hanger, scaling the deck ladder. Thrawn watched her take position, noting where she was in relation to the ships below. 

"You think Onyo will enter on this side, sir?" Tai asked.

"On the contrary, I believe she will enter on the starboard side. We will know when she arrives." Thrawn gestured to Faro. "Walk with me."

She stepped to his side and joined him at the edge of the command center, facing the ships lined up in dock. He surveyed the open space in front of them, a line of Tie Defenders opposite their makeshift headquarters. 

"Sir, this isn't very good cover," Faro pointed out mildly.

"Yes, I wish us to be seen."

"I figured, sir. Busy night?"

"Quite."

As if on cue, a loud explosion came from behind them, to their far left. Seconds later, another came from behind them, this time to their right. 

Faro had jumped, but Thrawn remained unmoved. "Sir?" Troopers rushed around them, making their way to the explosion sites. Another explosion echoed, this time further left than the first.

"She is moving towards the bow. Let us mirror her." Thrawn casually walked toward the stern, still remaining in sight of the center of the hanger. 

The explosions had stopped, and after a moment, Ketsu appeared from behind a stack of crates. She held her left hand aloft and stood unmoving, her gaze directed at Thrawn. She was about 50 meters away, but Thrawn could guess what she held in her hand. _Her stance indicates surety, and defiance._ He raised his own, signaling his troopers not to shoot. 

"Good call, Grand Admiral." Her voice echoed through the hanger. "I've got little surprises placed all over our little party," she said, gesturing grandly. "And all over your fancy new fighters. Parked them a little close together, don't you think?" She shook her left hand above her head. "You're coming with me, and as an exchange, I won't light us all up. Good deal?" 

"Does she really think the Defenders will cause a chain reaction?" Faro spoke out of the corner of her mouth to him. 

"If they were regular Ties, she would be correct, Commodore." He replied, barely moving his lips. 

"It's rude to keep a girl waiting, Grand Admiral," Ketsu called. 

Thrawn spoke to Faro. "Do nothing. Gonzalez will take care of this." He began to walk forward, and Onyo copied him. They continued their trek across the hanger towards each other, but she stopped level with a shuttle, one of Senator Organa's left stationed aboard the _Chimaera._ It was one of three ships in the hanger that had it's ramp already down. 

He paused as well, but she shook her head. "Uh-uh. This is our ride. Come on down." She glared back at Faro. "If anyone so much as _looks_  at my new ship, it's gonna get hot." 

Thrawn continued down the hanger, hands clasped behind his back as though for a leisurely evening stroll. He mentally kept track of Gonzalez's position above them, and stopped about two meters away from Onyo. He extended his hand.

"It is rare that I meet a warrior who can best me. I greet you, as your lesser." He told her. 

She scoffed, and remained where she stood. "Please. I'm just out of sight of your sniper, aren't I?" She shook her head. "I heard Jaina ran back to your quarters after our dance earlier. I'm not gonna touch a hand that I don't know where it's been. Get on board." She nodded to the shuttle, taking a step backwards. 

Gonzalez's shot caught her right on her collarbone, and by surprise. Onyo snarled, glaring at Thrawn.

"Wrong choice, Grand Admiral." She pressed the button on her detonator. 

Explosions rocked the hanger, including the freighter parked next to the shuttle. Thrawn was thrown by the blast, and got up just in time to see the ramp to the shuttle close. Troopers began firing on the ship, but their shots had little affect as it rose and flew out the bay doors. 

The hanger was in disarray, but after the initial blast, there had been no devastating chain of explosions as Onyo had predicted. Faro ran up to Thrawn.

"You alright sir?"

He didn't reply, merely standing and watching the shuttle as it winked away into hyperspace. 

"I mean, other than being disappointed?" Thrawn looked at her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir. Just trying to _lighten_  the mood."

Thrawn simply shook his head as fire techs ran past, dousing the flames created by the explosions. They turned and headed back to their makeshift command, Gonzalez appearing as they arrived.

"I'm sorry sir, I-" Thrawn raised a hand, cutting her off. 

"You actions were exemplary, trooper. I had not expected her to risk the shuttle with an explosion so close to it." Thrawn turned towards the line of Defenders, which despite sitting among flames and debris, appeared unscathed. "Commodore Faro," he asked. "Please send a message to Commander Skerris. Tell him I found his report most... _illuminating."_

Faro groaned, but quickly stifled it. "Sir. You're bleeding." She pointed to his shoulder, at the stain spreading under his shirt. 

Thrawn sighed. "At least this time, Chief Medical Officer Bardi does not need to come to me." He turned and walked out of the hanger, making his way, yet again, down to the medical ward. 


	10. Squeeze

For the second time tonight (this morning?), Thrawn was aware of his exhaustion. As he made his way to the medical bay, he could feel a deep fatigue settling in his bones. He was, as Commodore Faro put it, _disappointed_  at Onyo's escape, and his own poor judgement of her plan. He supposed that was due to his tiredness, but it ate at him regardless.

At least they had the Noghri. For all his exhaustion, Thrawn felt sure in his assessment that he would provide useful information. 

As he entered the ward, Sawyer, Amari, and Deshaies snapped to attention. 

"At ease, troopers," Thrawn told them. "Where is Officer Bardi?"

"Still in surgery, sir." Sawyer replied. "We was in ta suite hallway, but we kept gettin' in ta way." Thrawn nodded. When he first met Sawyer, the trooper went to great lengths to hide his accent, often impending his own speech in the process. Thrawn told him to let it show. While he himself had a Coruscanti accent, one he naturally cultivated as he learned to speak Basic more fluently, he remembered his own Wild Space roots. To ask the trooper to continue to hide his, at his own impediment, seemed unfair. 

"Ya got hurt?" Sawyer asked.

"Thrown by a grenade blast. My landing re-opened my shoulder wound, again." Thrawn sank into one of the waiting chairs. 

"That's real tough, sir. Want me ta grab someone?"

Thrawn shook his head. The rest of the emergency staff were clearly engaged in Richter's surgery and the others injured by Onyo's grenades, who were likely being brought in through the other emergency entrance. He had passed other medics on his trek to they ward, they running down to the hanger to support those who needed it. They were far more important that his own discomfort, at the moment. "I am fine, for now. Do any of you mind if I remove my shirt? It is sticking uncomfortably to the wound." Had it been any other situation, he would have simply dealt with the discomfort, but after today... he needed what little comforts he could find. 

The three shook their helmeted heads in return. "Thank you." He carefully stripped his shirt off and folded it neatly in his lap. The three troopers remained by the door, a bit awkwardly. 

"You may remove your helmets, if you wish," Thrawn told them diplomatically. "I am confident the danger has passed. I suspect Commander Tai has not reassigned your duty because they are busy assisting the clean up. You three would normally be off-duty at this time, correct?

Sawyer nodded as the troopers removed their helmets, joining him in the seating area. "Aye, but it's ta job, sir." 

"I don't normally fall asleep until around this time anyway, my cycle's been all out of wack," Amari chimed in, sitting across from Thrawn. 

"Have you requested a day off to reset it?" Thrawn asked conversationally. 

Amari shrugged. "Like Sawyer said, it's part of the job. Besides, I've always been a little off, ever since I was a kid. My ma said even when I was a baby, I would never fall asleep before 0030, and would always wake up a couple hours after the suns, no matter how late I went to bed." He ran his hand through his dark curls thoughtfully. "She used to tell me there were two kinds of folks, back when humans were first living in the galaxy - the hunters, that would go out during the day and provide for the tribe, and the watchers, that would keep guard over the tribe at night. She always said I would have been a watcher."

Sawyer barked out a laugh next to him. He gestured to Deshaies, who had been sitting quietly on Amari's other side, looking somber. "That's how Deshaies an' Boom got caught. Amari an' Tai couldn't sleep a wink, an' was walking to ta mess fer a bite an' caught ta knob in 'er bunk, swoonin' over 'er collection o' Clone Wars detonators." 

"Boom?" Thrawn asked. 

"Richter," Deshaies supplied quietly. "That's her nickname." 

"Ah." Richter (who was an explosives tech) and Deshaies' relationship had been brought to his attention by Commander Tai, but Thrawn had chosen to turn a blind eye to it. Marveling at old tech was not a violation of the fraternization code, even if it was a pretty clear indicator of something else going on. Thrawn had sat them down, together, and told them to be more careful. He saw to it Tai assigned them to different squads, as a preventative measure for the Empire's supposed reasoning of love-struck troopers making poor decisions in battle, and told them what they did on leave was their business. That was over a year ago, and he hadn't heard anything about them since. 

"How are you doing?" Thrawn asked Deshaies. 

Deshaies looked at him with sad eyes. "Like Sawyer said, sir. It's part of the job." 

Thrawn nodded. "It is a risk we all take, in our service to the Empire." 

"Yeah but ya don't gotta take them risks all ta time, boss," Sawyer gestured to Thrawn's shoulder. "If ya go'n get yerself blown up, we're gonna get another boss, an' I reckon there ain't a better boss out there'n you."

Thrawn laughed at that. "Trust me when I say I do not take these risks lightly, trooper. I am aware of how my death might affect the Empire." Coming from any other commander, that might have sounded haughty. But from Thrawn, it was a simple declaration of fact, one the troopers nodded in agreement with. 

"So whata 'bout it boss? You gotta squeeze?" Sawyer asked.

Amari kicked him. "Don't be rude, you don't ask that bantha crap of your Grand Admiral."

Thrawn just chuckled. "We are at ease, Amari. No, Sawyer, I do not have a 'squeeze'." He debated telling them about the new word he learned today, _aromantic_. Dr. Shayana had said it was not an uncommon orientation, and to try to open up more to others. But before he came to a decision, Sawyer had replied.

"I figured, a job like yers would take up too much time ta have a honey." Amari nodded in sage agreement. "But hey, if ya ever wanna hang wit' us on leave, we usually go ta target practice, then crusin' after. We needa fourth man, since Deshaies is too _busy_  ta come out anymore. Need someone fer Tai ta talk all fancy wit."

Deshaies spoke up. "If I have anyone to keep me busy, after all this." He looked absolutely despondent. 

"Naw, don't go talkin' like that," Sawyer replied as Amari put a hand on his shoulder. "Bardi's good, real good, you'll see."

"She is the finest I've served with." Thrawn supplied quietly. They looked over at him. "I trust her with my life. If Richter... _Boom_ , can be saved, it will be done. She has never failed before." 

Sawyer vigorously nodded. "There, see? He don't say crap just ta make ya feel good. Ya know that." 

Deshaies gave Thrawn a small smile. "Thank you, sir." 

Sawyer settled back in his chair while Amari continued to comfort Deshaies. "So whata ya say, then? Come out on Gatalenta, show us up?"

Thrawn pondered the idea. "Perhaps. I have already agreed to go sky-faring with Officer Bardi and some of the other medical staff." 

"What's sky-faring?" Amari asked.

"A form of aerial acrobatics, involving hammocks and meditation." Thrawn replied. 

"How's meditation figure innit?" Sawyer looked skeptical.

"The hammocks are raised several meters in the air. Advanced sky-farers can stay suspended for hours at a time, more than 10 meters above ground, with no mats below them. It takes a certain frame of mind to achieve such."

Sawyer laughed. "Sounds like somethin' you'd be good at, boss."

Amari shivered. "Not me, I'll keep my feet on the ground." Thrawn looked at him. "I don't do heights so well." 

Sawyer clapped him on the back. "Yeah, stay down here an' keep _watch_." They all chuckled at that. 

"Well boss, if you finish yer class an' wanna grab a drink or two, send us a comm. We always burn ta candle pretty low on leave." Sawyer clapped Amari on the back again. "Gotta find this man a rebound, after ta crap Dan pulled."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, and Amari scowled. "My ex. Cheated on me. Found out when we were on Alderaan at the start of the escort, when I went to the apartment and found he changed the lock." 

"Right big mess, tha' crap was." Sawyer scowled as well. "Couldn' believe he did ya dirty like tha'. We'll find ya a nice piece though, Gatalenta's got some lookers, there." 

"Speaking of lookers, Sawyer," Amari nodded over to the doors to the surigcal suite. Jones had just walked out, looking exhausted, but accomplished. Thrawn noted Sawyer sat up a little straighter. Jones looked out of the windows and saw them sitting in the intake, and smiled.

"She's stable," they began as they opened the doors, stepping out. "Officer Bardi is double checking the bacta-tank, we should be-" They stopped midsentence. "Grand Admiral, are you alright?"

"I was thrown by a grenade blast and my shoulder wound seems to have re-opened. It is nothing serious, but I cannot patch it myself due to it's position." Thrawn decided to not address his lack of shirt.

"Ah. Officer Bardi should be finished momentarily. Let's get you into an exam room." They held the doors open for him, and Thrawn rose to follow.

"Troopers. Thank you for your actions tonight, and for your company." Thrawn nodded to them. 

"Anytime, boss. Thanks fer bein' you, an' like I said, shoot us a line on Gatalenta if ya wanna brew."

Thrawn smiled. "I will keep it in mind. Good night."

Their small chours of well wishes followed him into the ward. "You're going to go drinking with Sawyer on leave?" Jones asked, casually, finding an empty exam room.

"He has invited me to join him and some of his squad, yes. But I did commit to going sky-faring with your group, earlier this evening. Officer Bardi was kind enough to allow me to join you."

"Oh." They paused. "Well, maybe after our class, we could join up with them? So you wouldn't have to choose." _Their tone indicates hesitation, yet hopefulness._

"That sounds amenable. If the rest of the group agrees." Thrawn settled on the cushioned table. "What do you all normally do on leave?"

Jones chuckled. "Oh, a bit of this and that. After the day's planned activites, we usually start at a bar and see where the night goes." 

Thrawn nodded non-commitally. It seemed like he had more in common with his crew that he had previously anticipated. Dr. Shayana's advice was proving spot on, yet again. 

"Alright, sit tight. I'll send Officer Bardi when she's free."

"Thank you."

Thrawn settled in to wait, knowing Jaina would tend to him only once Richter was completely stable. As he sat, he thought back to his conversation with the troopers. Normally, he never had a chance to interact with members of his crew in such a fashion. After the day's work, he would usually have dinner with Faro or Skerris, then retire to his quarters. But the tumult of today's events had thrown his routine out the airlock, and while he deeply wished for his bed and a good nights rest, it also resulted in many positive revelations. 

He thought on Sawyer's loud, friendly conversation. He likely would find himself weary of the man, if he had to spend an extended amount of time alone with him. But in company, such as Jaina or Dr. Shayana, he certainly seemed like he would be a good companion. Amari was deferential, but seemingly wise beyond his years. He didn't have much to go on regarding Deshaies, as the man clearly had his mind in the surgical suite, but his past interactions with him had been pleasant enough. And while he had only ever had professional interactions with Tai, they seemed the type to provide stimulating conversation, if Sawyer's comment of 'talking fancy' held any bearing. 

Yes, he mused to himself. Perhaps these were the first steps in filling the void Eli had left behind. He doubted he would find anyone he would ever grow as close to as he did Eli (years of almost living together had a certain affect on their relationship), but he was not unhappy with today's social developments. Particularly regarding Jaina.

As she crossed his mind, she entered the room. 

"Alright," she began, sounded exhausted, but satisfied. "Now you _do_  have to tell me what happened." She quickly slipped on a pair of gloves and examined the wound. "There's some fresh tearing here."

"I was thrown by a grenade blast, triggered by Onyo after a sniper landed a non-leathal shot," he began. "While I was incapacitated, she fled on one of Senator Organa's shuttles." 

Jaina huffed, cleaning the wound. "Well, at least she's off the ship. Is the Noghri still in custody?"

"Yes," he replied. "I plan to speak with him in the morning." 

"Well, I don't want to completely ruin your plans, but I'm putting you on a half-day off duty. I'd like to give you a full day, but I know you'll refuse it. You've been shot, assaulted, blown up, haven't slept, and haven't ate, and yes, I checked your meal logs earlier." Jaina began packing the wound again. "I'm doing this as a doctor, and as your friend. You need to rest, even just for a few hours." She sighed. "Jones is doing the same for me."

Thrawn did not respond. His sense of duty disagreed with her assessment - his failure to capture Onyo could only be resolved by finding out as much of the kidnapping attempt as possible, and that started with interrogating the Noghri.

But as he thought on his failure to capture her, his failure to properly calculate her actions that got him tossed by the grenade blast in the first place, he found that Jaina was right. 

"You can't override me on this one, Grand Admiral." Jaina said as she finished applying what she hoped would be the last batch-patch to his shoulder for several hours - it was almost 0500 now, if he could make it to 1200 she might cry with joy. "I'm pulling my medic card out here."

"I do not intend to," he replied as she tossed her trash. "You are, yet again, correct." 

She smiled at him from across the room. "Want another set of scrubs? Your shirt's all bloody." 

He nodded at her. He found that she had a certain brand of... fussiness, about her. She wanted to make all things whole, in any way she could. It was what made her such a good medic, he supposed. A new shirt would not make his wound heal any faster, but it would provide a small comfort on the short walk back to his quarters. Saving Richter would not undo Onyo's trespasses, but it would fix a small part of them. Joking about her own mental health would not absolve his ills, but it would give him the room to do so. 

He found himself incredibly grateful for her brand of kindness, almost... indebted to her. As he wondered how he could show her the same kindness she gave so freely, she spoke.

"I'm going to add to your file ' _Chiss - affected by grenade blasts'."_  She joked. He smiled.

"When I return to duty tomorrow, after I speak with the Noghri - would you have time to give me a physical?" He asked politely.

She beamed at him. "I would clear my schedule for the chance to take your blood pressure. Thank you, Thrawn."


	11. Imperial March

After Thrawn bid Jaina farewell (promising to get some rest), he re-entered the intake area to find Sawyer, Amari, and Deshaies still waiting.

"Have you received no contact from Commander Tai?" Thrawn asked them. 

Sawyer shook his had. "Nothin', sir."

Thrawn frowned. It was unlike Tai to forget about their squad and leave them unengaged. He picked up his comm.

"Commander Tai?"

There was no response, so Thrawn tried someone else.

"Commodore Faro?"

 _"Yes sir?"_ She answered immediately.

"What is Commander Tai's status?" 

 _"One moment."_ There was a pause. _"Moreno says a stack of ammo crates collapsed on him and another trooper while they were trying to clear debris. She says the medics here are taking care of them, nothing too serious. Got knocked out and has a broken arm, but no indication of any other injuries."_

"Oof," muttered Sawyer. 

"Acknowledged, Commodore. Status on the clean up?"

_"We're about done, sir. I've already dismissed about 75% of the squads."_

"Thank you. Please update me if anything changes."

_"Will do, sir."_

Thrawn put his comm away and turned to the troopers. "Since Commander Tai is indisposed, I herby dismiss you. Thank you for your services this evening."

Sawyer grinned. "Thanks, boss." He and Amari turned to go, but Deshaies hung back.

"Officer Bardi indicated Richter is fine, but they likely will not pull her out of the tank until tomorrow afternoon. Get some rest, trooper." Thrawn put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Deshaies nodded. "Thank you, sir." He joined the other two and left the ward. 

Thrawn followed them out the door, and made his way to his quarters. As he approached, he found the same maintainence tech from earlier this evening waiting outside another newly installed temp-door.

"Sir." He saluted as Thrawn approached. "I tried to hook up it to the panel, but it's still not registering in the system." He handed Thrawn another key. "You can just toss the old one."

"Thank you. I hope you did not have to wait too long for my arrival."

The tech smiled. "Actually, after I installed it, I went down to the hanger to assist the clean up, since I figured you'd be busy. Commodore Faro sent me back up, just now." 

Thrawn smiled back. "Thank you. Have a good night." As he entered his quarters (which thankfully had been cleared of the earlier battle), he found himself grateful for the dedicated, enterprising nature of his crew, and for Commodore Faro's intuition. When he first joined the Navy, he wouldn't have been surprised if the tech installed the door and simply sat down to wait, despite there being plenty of other work to do.

He walked to the bedroom and ignored the dried blood on his floor, which could wait until morning to be cleaned. Tossing his shirt down the laundry chute, he eyed the scrub pants Jaina had given him. She had said they were comfortable for sleep wear. Making up his mind, he changed into them and tossed his sweats down the chute as well. 

He set his comm on the charging dock and climbed into his bed, relishing the simple pleasure of his soft sheets (which he had ordered for himself, from a Alderaanian linen company). As he dimmed the lights, he wondered if his mind would keep him awake, but that thought drifted away as he closed his eyes and his body took over, sending him straight to sleep. 

\---

Jaina could remember the last time she was this tired, but was grateful for the vastly different circumstances. As she entered her quarters, however, she frowned.

They clearly had been entered. She walked over to her desk and found a datapad sitting on it. She turned it on, and a message appeared on screen.

_Chief Medical Officer Jaina Bardi;_

_This is official notice of execution of a search warrant, triggered by verbal evidence of possible collusion with Ketsu Onyo. The following items were found and removed from your quarters during the search:_

_One (1) set of earrings (two individual pieces)_

_One (1) paper notebook_

_These items will be returned to you when the Imperial Security Bureau completes it's investigation and finds they are no longer considered evidence. They will otherwise remain confiscated property._

_Your private communications have also been reviewed. No evidence of wrongdoing was found._

_No action is being taken against you at this time. You are to remain on usual duty._

_Please see attached communication from ISB Colonel Yularen._

The message was signed by an ISB agent she didn't recognize. She tapped on the message's attachment, and an audio recording began to play.

_"Officer Bardi, this is ISB Colonel Yularen. It's pretty clear to me that you didn't play a role in any of this, and I apologize for the intrusion of privacy. My agents told me about the diary they found, and I checked your file and saw Dr. Nadler and Dr. Shayana's notes. It was my decision to leave you on usual duty while we have it examined - I know Grand Admiral Thrawn would have taken action should you have posed any threat to the Empire, given the datestamps they outlined to me. Since he's the closet expert on Sy Bysti we have, he'll be the one to examine it. I noted it's importance in your psychological treatment regimen, and left a communication with him to examine it as soon as possible. You'll receive a full report once this is all taken care of. Thank you for your service."_

As the transmission clicked off, she let out a grateful sigh. The earrings had been a gift from Samar, so she wasn't surprised they had been taken (plus she thought they were a tad ugly). And her journal... well. She and Thrawn had already talked about it. She couldn't really imagine this situation going any worse than their conversation indicated. He had even said he felt the same way...

The thought nagged at her as she changed into her sleepwear and climbed into bed. After she sent a message to the mess to deliver a breakfast meal to Thrawn in the morning (it was one of her privileges as a medic, and one thing people never seemed to realize when they were hurt was that your body needed fuel to recover), she cozied up in Laura's blanket and let her mind wander. 

One thing Dr. Shayana had taught her was to prioritize her thoughts. If something was painful, or stressful, or just plain unnecessary for the moment, she would let it go, set it aside to be examined later. Instead of letting everything pile on her, she turned things into a list - each item dealt with brought a small relief, when she chose to reflect on it.

She would let herself feel the full weight of Samar- Onyo's, betrayal later. She was tired, and couldn't think on that properly just now. 

The stress from today - the overall weight of it that she felt sitting on her - would likely disappear after she slept. That's often how stress works, she had found. Let time take the edge off. 

She let herself feel proud of her work today. Saving Richter, patching up Thrawn, helping her staff any way she could while they worked on the blast survivors... those were things she did well. Despite everything that had happened, every person she tended to was better off after she helped them. That was her number one goal as a medic. The whole 'do no harm' thing - she understood where the sentiment came from, but from her point of view, it didn't go far enough. She supposed if she was a civilian doctor, and had to deal with end-of-life care and things like that, it would be more readily applicable. But her personal vow wasn't simply to do no harm, but to right any harms she could. She felt like she did that, today. 

And even with Thrawn... his earlier words came back to her. _You are my friend._ She remembered back, just before the _incident_ , how alone she felt. She'd had no one to turn to on the _Devastator_. Everyone was out for themselves on that ship. Sure, people were friendly, but she didn't have _friends_  on board. She didn't realize it was a problem until she thought Laura was gone, and she supposed that was how Thrawn had probably been feeling. 

But the _Chimaera_  was different. People didn't look out for themselves here; they looked out for each other. They truly were a _crew_. Working together, living together, helping each other. There was no need to try and cut one another down, to try and prove you were better than your shipmates. You did your best, and it was acknowledged. Thrawn saw to that. 

It was how he had built up such a solid crew. He didn't play by the same rules as the rest of the Navy. Yes, he was strict, and demanded excellence, but not because he craved recognition, or glory. He demanded such simply because he held himself to the same standards, and let his crew see that. He had his own triumphs, his own failures, and everyone on board saw what those things meant to him. If you got a new promotion or commendation, it was because you earned it, not because someone else had failed.

Small things, like waiting to be seen in the medical bay, or large things, like facing down Onyo himself, were testament to that fact. He was on board this ship and served the Empire the same as the rest of the crew.

She found herself looking forward to the upcoming leave. Not just because after today, she had earned a break, but because she was interested in spending more casual time with Thrawn. Her own attraction to him notwithstanding, he was simply nice to _be_ around. She had _enjoyed_  their conversation earlier that evening, even if half of it was spent worried she would be reprimanded - he never made her feel small for her insecurities, and when he learned of her discomfort, assuaged it in a kind, straightforward manner. 

An errant thought intruded her musings. Would Thrawn be able to participate in sky-faring with his shoulder wound? If he were human, she would be hesitant to clear such an activity. But when she examined the wound a few hours ago, it had already shown signs of fairly rapid healing, despite its reinjury. She would check on it's progress tomorrow, during his physical. 

She was still a bit stunned he had readily agreed to such. A small part of her thought that perhaps his exhaustion had clouded his own judgement, but she didn't think he would recant his request in the morning. Whatever his reasoning, he had agreed to it, and she had never heard of him going back on a descision like that. 

She ran through the paperwork for the physical in her mind. He would probably decline to provide a full bloodwork, but maybe he would agree to metabolic, cardiac, hepatic, and renal panels. If he even had those organs. He probably did, he presented as near-human, and bacta had the same effect on him as her other patients. She thought back on other ways he was similar to humans. He seemed diurnal, and ate at the same times as the rest of the ship. He said he wasn't _dormikho_ , so he probably had sex (though she wouldn't let her own imagination color what sort of reproductive organs he had). He complained about the Empire's footwear, but she had seen the slippers, and they didn't look any different than others, so she could probably rule out talons...

At that last thought, she realized just how tired she was. Thrawn with talons? Extremely unlikely. It was time she take her own advice, and go to sleep. 

\---

Thrawn was woken up by his comm going off. Grunting, he rolled over and grabbed it off the dock.

"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn." He squinted at the chrono on the dock. 0800.

" _Sir, this is Mess Tech Lukos. I'm outside your door with breakfast, but your panel isn't responding."_

Breakfast? "One moment." Thrawn rolled out of bed and padded over to the temp door.

Upon opening it, he found the tech outside with a small tray bearing a covered plate and a glass of juice. 

"Officer Bardi put in the order, sir," Lukos said, handing him the tray. "She also left a note saying no caf until after 1200, and to also eat the additional nutri-pack, uh, 'even if it tastes awful', and to 'go straight back to bed' afterwards." He glanced at his datapad to make sure he got everything. "And to drink some water as well, sir."

Thrawn smiled. Jaina and her small kindnesses. "Thank you, Lukos."

He saluted smartly, and turned away. 

Thrawn closed the door and headed back to his bedroom, setting the tray down upon the kitchenette table and removing the cover. She had ordered him a plate high in protein and fiber, with little in the way of carbs. He decided to eat the nutrition-pack first, so as to get it's bland taste out of his mouth with the real food afterwards. 

As he chewed, he thought ahead to his schedule for the afternoon. His first task was to speak to the Noghri, but as he contemplated that duty, it occurred to him that the alien may be a slave. If such were the case, he would like to have Dr. Shayana on hand during the questioning, even just to observe. He knew little of the race, and was tempted to do some research now, but as he finished his glass of juice and rose to refill it with water, his body reminded him of the beating it had taken the day before. Chiss healed faster than humans, but even he would be pushing it, trying to function on less than three hours of sleep. 

He quickly downed the water and cleaned up the table, then returned to his still-warm bed. 

\---

Jaina's alarm went off at 1130, but she had already awoken a few minutes before it's chime. She had always been like that, waking up a few minutes before it went off, no matter what time she had set it for the night before. 

She rolled over and turned it off, climbing out of bed and keying her messages to play as she went through her morning (even if it was now almost 1200) routine. Laura had left her a drunken love note, proclaiming how much she missed her and loved her and other similar sentiments, with Thalia singing enthusiastically in the background. Jones had left her two messages, one official one that Richter was still in the green (they knew she would be thinking of her when she woke up), and another unofficial one that Thrawn had been invited to go drinking with Tai's squad on Gatalenta and could they please please please all meet up together just think how much fun it would be _please_? 

That last one made her chuckle as she pulled on her uniform. She knew Jones was sweet on Sawyer, but had no clue how to even just hang out together, since they were in different departments. 

She headed down to the mess for lunch service and found Thrawn waiting by the lifts.

"Grand Admiral! How are you feeling?" She greeted him cheerily. 

He smiled in greeting. "Well rested. Thank you, for the breakfast."

"Of course. Nutrition, hydration, and rest are the three most important aspects of recovery." The lift arrived, and they walked in together. 

"Indeed. How is Richter?"

"Still in the tank, but from Jones' report, we'll probably pull her out around 1500." They exited the lift and entered the mess, joining the line for the hot meals. "The surgery went well, and with therapy, she should be back on her feet in no time."

"That is good to hear," Thrawn replied, accepting his tray. "Would you happen to know Dr. Shayana's schedule this afternoon?"

"Shayana?" She took a tray as well. "He'll be with patients until 1300. I'm not sure what's on his plate after that." They sat down with Commodore Faro and some other bridge crew, nodding their heads in greeting. "Why do you ask?"

"I am concerned that the Noghri may have been a slave. I wanted Dr. Shayana's opinion on his mental state before I start questioning him." Thrawn explained.

"That's a good call," Faro spoke up, gesturing with her fork. "Lockheed said they got the collar off, and after he woke up, he sort of zoned out and kept touching his neck, and wouldn't speak to anyone." 

Thrawn nodded. "If he was indeed a slave, he should not be charged for his actions. I will have to speak to High Command regarding his fate." 

"Has he been checked out by my team?" Jaina asked. "I haven't started today's duty yet."

Faro nodded, mouth full. "Report should have been sent to you," she said as she swallowed. "No major red flags popped up, as far as I know, so he's just been kept in a holding cell." 

"Thank you, I'll review it when I get in." Jaina continued to eat, thinking about the alien. She knew little of his race, and was tempted to pull out her datapad now and do some research, but that would probably be rude. 

"Have there been any leads on tracking Senator Organa's ship?" Thrawn asked Faro.

She shook her head. "All _Tantive_  class cruisers and shuttles don't have built-in tracking, which explains why he loses ships so often. We haven't been able to dig anything up on our end."

"I had anticipated Onyo choosing that shuttle. In the future, we should endeavor to provide as many of our own transports for Organa's missions." Thrawn said diplomatically. _Translation_ , Jaina thought, _that man isn't fit to lead these missions without them going wrong._ Then again, maybe that's why they were escorting the Senator and his ships in the first place. Jaina had a feeling there was more to the situation than Thrawn implied.

Faro nodded, scooping up her empty tray and rising from the table. "I'll make a note of it, but I doubt High Command will take it seriously." She smiled thinly. "Especially with all this rebel activity. There was another attack on Lothal, so we'll probably get a communique sometime today regarding it."

"Hopefully we will be given the opportunity to assist." Thrawn picked up his own tray, as did Jaina, and the trio made their way to the tray-drop. "Please keep me updated regarding any messages from High Command," Thrawn asked Faro as they placed them into the receptacle.

"Always, sir. Let me know how it goes with the Noghri. Hopefully he'll give us something to go on." She saluted Thrawn and nodded respectfully to Jaina, then turned for the bridge. 

"Is an hour enough time for my physical?" Thrawn asked as they stepped into the corridor. "I hope to speak with the Nogrhi as soon as Dr. Shayana is done with his patients."

"That should work," Jaina replied as they headed towards the ward. "I need to change your dressing regardless."

"Of course." 

As they walked the corridors, a question bubbled into Jaina's mind. "How quickly do Chiss heal? I ask because I don't know if you'll be clear to go sky-faring with us."

Thrawn was silent for a moment, then spoke. "With some injuries, we do heal more quickly than humans. If your assessment confirms it, I see no reason why I would not be fit enough to participate." 

Jaina smiled. "Well, that's good, then. Jones wants us to meet up with Tai's group on leave, and you seem to be the common link between the two." 

"Is it because of Sawyer?" Thrawn asked as they came upon the ward. "Last night, they seemed quite keen on the idea, and a comment Amari made caused me to think the interest is mutual."

"Really?" Jaina asked before she could stop herself. It wasn't her place to gossip about such things, but Thrawn had brought it up so freely. "I mean," she tried to recover. "I didn't realize the troopers would be so obvious about such things, in front of you." _That was lame_ , she thought. 

Thrawn shrugged. "Perhaps the late hour, and the days events, caused them to speak with more candor than usual. Sawyer asked me if I had a 'squeeze'." 

Jaina chuckled at that as she raised a hand in greeting to the intake tech as they entered the ward. "Yeah, chalk that up to the hour." She wanted to ask what else they had talked about, but to do so in front of the tech would be improper.

Thrawn merely smiled, then turned to the tech. "Could you leave a message for Dr. Shayana to comm me when he is done with his patient? It is in regards to a prisoner currently on board."

"Yes sir," she replied, typing quickly on her workstation. "I'll see to it he speaks to you." 

"Thank you. Shall we?" He turned back to Jaina.

"Yes, room three should be open." She keyed the door and followed him into the exam area. 

"Let's start with your dressing and go from there. You know the routine," she said, gesturing to the exam table. She pointedly turned away from him as she went to the supplies cabinet and grabbed what she needed. She didn't turn back around until she heard the quiet crinkle of the exam table sanitation paper. 

"I hope to have your journal read and returned to you by this evening, Officer Bardi." Thrawn said conversationally. 

The comment made Jaina squirm. She didn't want to think of her up-coming embarrassment, right now. 

"So soon?" She tried to reply lightly, but she could tell her voice held the weight of her discomfort. She was glad he couldn't see her face, as she was behind him busy removing the old dressing.

"Yes; I began making my way through some of the entires this morning," Thrawn replied quietly. "I should tell you that I too, keep a journal of my thoughts. The reasoning you outlined, for continuing to journal in Sy Bysti, is similar to my own reason for encrypting my own journal."

"Oh." Was all she could think of to say. How else should she respond? 

Thrawn was silent for a moment. "What I mean to say is... Please know that I truly understand the nature of your writing. I am sorry I have to read it, and I will not let anything you have expressed color my opinion of you." He paused again. "It took me longer than a year to finally decide to share my writing with Eli, and even then, I heavily edited it."

She let his explaination bounce around in her head as she tossed the old dressing away and began to examine the wound.

"... Thank you. For telling me that." She finally replied. "The sooner we get through this mess, the sooner we can forget about it, though." She frowned at the wound, it distracting her from their conversation.

"You've healed remarkably quickly. I don't even need to pack it, even though you've honestly had less than 12 hours total time with bacta-gauze in there. Is this normal, for your race?" If it was, this was remarkable. 

"Yes." He replied simply. 

"Humph. Well, I'll slap another patch on, and we'll check it in..." she glanced at her chrono. "Between 8 and 12 hours. How about you call me when you're finished with my journal, and I'll come up to get it and check the wound?"

Thrawn nodded. "That time frame should be sufficient." 

Jaina pulled out the fresh patch and got to work. "So, in regards to your physical, what are some things you _don't_ want in your file?"

"Why do you assume I do not want things in my file?" Thrawn responded casually.

"Because no one has a medical paper trail on you, and Chiss are rumored to be secretive, so I'm assuming that lack of trail is intentional." She replied equally casually. At first, when Thrawn kept side-stepping her requests, she had been offended. At this point, she just wanted _something._

He chuckled. "A fair assumption. The Empire has not yet encountered my people, other than myself. Our traditions require that I do not give away information that could be deemed threatening to the livelihood of my race." Jaina could tell by his tone of voice that there was more to that answer, but that nothing more would be forthcoming. 

"I guess that's understandable, then." She finished affixing the patch and stepped around in front of him, dragging a roller-stool over with her foot and plopping down on it. "What I want is to basically establish a baseline and a background. My worst nightmare," she began to explain, "is you coming in, out cold, on the edge of death, and we can't figure out what's wrong with you because we don't know what _your_  normal is."

Thrawn nodded. "What would you like to know?" 

She looked down at her datapad at his file. "Well, let's start with the basics. Looking at you, I'd say you're near-human. So if we use human as our reference, what are your internal organs like?"

"Meaning?" 

She almost sighed. He really wasn't going to make this easy. "Do you have a heart, liver, lungs? Are they in roughly the same place as a humans?"

"Yes. We have roughly the same organs as humans, though we differ on some of the more incidental ones, like the appendix. Nothing of note."

She began typing quickly in her pad. "Are any of those incidentals likely to turn against you anytime soon, like a human's appendix does?"

"No." 

"Well, that's good," she said as she made a note of it. "Alright, next thing - any big surgeries or injuries I should know about?"

"No." She found that hard to believe, but didn't press it.

She scanned her datapad again. "Alright, I'm just gonna go down my list here. Any incident of significant infectious disease?"

"No."

"Any history of drug use?"

"No." 

"Number of sexual partners?"

Thrawn paused. "Dr. Shayana asked the same question, in his new patient questionnaire. He said as long as I didn't find partners for unhealthy reasons, the exact number did not matter." 

Jaina chuckled. "I've heard that exact same line. We'll skip it, then." She made a note on her datapad, then moved on. "Average amount of hours spent exercising per week?"

"Seven." 

And on it went, until eventually they came to the end of her checklist. Not much was too different about them, other than their metabolic systems. It turns out Chiss processed and used "fuel" - water, air, food, etc. - differently than humans, which explained their healing rate and why his body compensated for injury differently than humans. 

He allowed her to check his reflexes, blood pressure, and to listen to his heart and lungs. While she stood behind him, stethoscope pressed to his back, he decided to play a trick on her. 

She listened to his heart beat and timed it against her chrono, but something didn't seem right. Every 5th and 8th beat, it did a little stutter, then it would drop a beat. The pattern continued. 

"Thrawn, is this how your heart beat is supposed to sound?" She asked, alarmed. 

He chuckled. "Does it perhaps sound like this?" He whistled a little tune, one she heard performed every year at Empire Day celebrations.

"... Yes? How did you know? Have you always felt that?" She was fascinated, but he laughed again.

"Chiss can control their heartbeats at will. I'm a little sad you could not interpret my tune correctly. I will have to to practice."

"You most certainly must not!" She looked horrified, and Thrawn laughed a third time, this one the sort of laugh that's contagious, and soon they were both helplessly clutching at their sides. 

"What in the world...?" Jones' voice met their ears. Jaina looked up and saw them standing at the door, looking perplexed. "You guys alright in here?"

Wordlessly, Jaina stifled her laughter and beckoned them over and handed them her stethoscope, grinning broadly. "Listen to his heart beat."

Jones stared at them suspiciously as they slowly placed the tool on Thrawn's back and listened. Suddenly, their face broke into a look of horror.

"Stars! Why are you laughing at this? That's horrible, we need to get him into-" They were cut off by peals of laughter, and through gasping breath, Jaina managed to speak.

"He... can do that... himself...!" 

Jones just stared at him, dumbfounded, then shook their head. "Grand Admiral, permission to speak freely?"

Thrawn nodded, grinning.

"You are absolutely ridiculous." They spun on their heal and made their way to the door. "By the way, Dr. Shayana is available, now." They disappeared back into the ward.

"Oh my, oh my..." Jaina struggled to take a deep breath. "But seriously, please don't ever do that again. I don't want to risk you accidentally giving yourself a heart attack."

Thrawn merely smiled. "I will be careful, Officer Bardi. Is there anything else you need?"

She looked down at her datapad. "I would like to get some bloodwork done, just to establish baseline data."

"I am afraid providing blood is something I cannot do." Thrawn said firmly. 

Jaina sighed. "Alright. Obviously, I can't force you, but that's going to trigger some other paperwork I'll need to add to your file. Not health information, per se," she added quickly, seeing his face. "Just something acknowledging all of... this." She gestured to her datapad. "We can talk about it later; it does not need to be handled in person, and I do not want to keep you from your duties."

He nodded and she handed him his tunic. "I don't have anything else here, then. Thank you, for allowing me to take care of you."

He smiled, pulling it on. "The _Chimaera_ is lucky to have you."

She followed him out into the intake area, reviewing her datapad. She was glad to have _something_  in his records, finally. 

"Officer Bardi, if there is anything of note in the Noghri's report, please comm me. I would appreciate it if you would review it as soon as possible." Thrawn asked her before he made for Dr. Shayana's office. 

"Oh! Well, I can look at it right now; if there's anything you should know, it'll be highlighted." She swiped on her datapad to the information and skimmed it. "Nothing too crazy... possibly malnourished, but it's hard to tell, with the lack of information we have on hand of his species." She frowned. "Exhibiting some muscle tics, the tech noted they may be due to the shock collar. If you can, try to figure out how long that thing had been on him; they can do long-term neurological damage if used improperly." 

"I will endeavor to find out. Do you think this report supports my theory of him being enslaved?" Thrawn asked.

"Absolutely." Jaina replied. "Honestly, it looks almost textbook. I wouldn't be surprised if we found other consistent injuries if we were able to get a closer look at him."

Thrawn nodded. "Thank you for your assessment."

"Do you want me to send a tech down there with you?" Jaina asked. She was worried about the alien. 

He thought on it. "If I am to make my case to High Command that he did not participate in this insurgency willingly, corroborating testimony will be helpful. Would you be willing to accompany us?"

"Yes." Jaina agreed immediately. "Let me take a tech bag, just in case. I'll meet you back out here." She turned back and hurried into the main ward as Thrawn rang Dr. Shayana's door.

"Grand Admiral!" Shayana keyed it to open from his desk, peering over a wall of datacards stacked in front of him. "I got your message about the Noghri. How would you like to proceed?" 

"With haste, if possible." Thrawn crossed the room and sat down in the chair he occupied yesterday. "I would like to question him regarding Onyo, before she has any more time to get a head start on us, but... I am concerned about his mental state." Thrawn leaned back and steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on the arm rests of the chair. "Additionally, because I believe him to have been enslaved, I wish to make a strong case before High Command that he not be charged for his actions."

Dr. Shayana nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course. Did you want to head down to the brig now?"

"Yes, if you are free." 

"For such a thing, yes. These datacards will be fine without me." Dr. Shayana stood up and grabbed a datapad. "After you, sir."

The two exited the office and found Jaina waiting outside with her bag. 

"Officer Bardi will be accompanying us." Thrawn nodded to her as they left the ward. 

"Excellent, excellent." Dr. Shayana walked with his hands clasped behind his back and kept pace with Jaina. "How have you been? I heard yesterday was quite the busy evening for you."

She laughed at that (under)statement. "Oh, I already sent you a message for another appointment. You're going to hear all about it."


	12. The Spirit

Upon entering the brig, a Stormtrooper escorted Thrawn, Dr. Shayana, and Jaina to the Noghri's holding cell. The alien was sitting upright in his bunk, eyes closed. In the shadows of the cell, his gray skin and attire camouflaged him almost perfectly.

"Has he spoken at all since waking?" Thrawn asked the guard. The Noghri didn't react to the sound of his voice.

"No sir, though he did eat when we sent a tray in," the trooper replied. 

"Thank you." Thrawn keyed the cell door open, and the four filed in. At the sound of the cell door whooshing shut, the alien opened his eyes. 

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." The alien had a rough voice, like rocks in a grinder. He shifted in his bunk, placing his bare feet on the floor and hands on his thighs. "I have been waiting to speak with you."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "I apologize for the wait, I had other duties to attend to. What is your name?"

"Rukh."

Thrawn gesture to the people standing alongside him. "You know who I am; this is Trooper Mackay, Chief Medical Officer Bardi, and Dr. Shayana, our ship's psychiatrist. I have many-"

Rukh cut him off. "I must be allowed to speak first." His tone was firm, but not challenging. 

Thrawn considered him for a moment, and Dr. Shayana leaned over and whispered to him. "I think we ought to listen, first." Thrawn nodded softly, then gestured for Ruhk to continue. 

"Onyo stole my tech bag. She is in possession of the schematic I constructed of the  _Chimaera's_ computer system. You must move quickly to obtain it, or to restructure your system." Rukh gestured to Dr. Shayana. "He will confirm that I am speaking the truth. The Spirit will tell him."

Thrawn was silent, and Dr. Shayana looked stunned. After a moment, he turned to the psychiatrist. "Wait outside. You may continue to observe, but please - only observe. Nothing more."

Dr. Shayana visibly swallowed, then turned towards the door. Jaina watched him go, a confused expression on her face, then looked pointedly at Thrawn. He ignored her and spoke to Rukh, walking closer to the center of the cell.

"I prefer to obtain veracity for myself, rather than rely on the words of others. Why would you turn so quickly against Onyo? Do you fear she has abandoned you?"

"I hope she has. You have freed me. If I may serve you, would I find protection from Black Sun?"

"Serve?" Thrawn asked.

"Offer my services, in exhange for... whatever you have to offer in return." Rukh seemed to struggle for the words he wanted. 

Thrawn paused. "Let me speak plainly, as I endeavor to seek clarity. You seem to have a certain idea of how this conversation was going to go. Did you assume I would think you a slave?"

Rukh nodded. "I assumed it was obvious I was a slave to Black Sun." He raised his hand, seemingly unconsciously, and rubbed his neck.

"Why would you assume that I would think you were not faking such enslavement?"

Rukh looked genuinely confused. "Why would I fake such status?"

Thrawn crossed his arms. "To avoid persecution if caught."

The alien scoffed. "The Empire does not care if I were a slave or not. This is why I offer my information on the schematics, and my services. Do not return me to Black Sun, and allow me to prove my worth - that is how I wish to avoid punishment for my actions." 

Silence fell, and Jaina took the time to look over Rukh. Now that she was closer, she could see faded bruises, and the skin on his neck where the collar had been looked pre-maturely aged. As she gazed at him, she caught a small muscle tic in his shoulder. 

"Why did you say Dr. Shayana would speak to the validity of your words?" Thrawn finally spoke.

The Noghri looked confused, again. "He has the Spirit. Can you not tell?"

Thrawn looked intrigued. "Do you have... the Spirit?" He ventured. 

Rukh shook his head. "I can only listen to the Spirit, not use it. Perhaps your doctor is the same. I only asked because I felt his presence readily, once I was on the ship." The Noghri paused. "I think that perhaps, yes, he may only listen to it as well. He does not hover, as others who could _use_ it, in my mind. But he would still be able to testify to my words."

"Curious." Thrawn stroked his chin. "For now, I do not need his testimony. I believe you are telling the truth." Rukh seemed to brighten, at that. 

"However, the Empire will require proof of such loyalty, and cannot take the mere word of I or Dr. Shayana." Rukh nodded. "We will need to obtain the schematic you created, and in the meantime, create a series of protections for the system until it can be restructured."

"If you can obtain the schematic, the protections and restructuring will be unnecessary. The tech I used was of my personal design, and cannot be copied." Rukh replied, a bit smugly. 

"Nevertheless, that will not be proven until we have the schematic," Thrawn answered. "So, I will send a team to collect it, and you will work with my tech staff to protect the systems. If both missions are successful, I believe I will have enough evidence to convince High Command of your innocence." 

Rukh grinned. "Thank you, Grand Admiral." 

"Officer Bardi," Thrawn beckoned her closer. She stood next to him and smiled at the Noghri, who looked at her shrewdly. "Rukh, I was told that you were given a cursory medical exam when you were first brought in, while you were unconscious. I would like for you to allow Officer Bardi to give you a physical, so that we may include any evidence of your enslavement when I make my case to High Command." 

Rukh continued to stare at Thrawn.

"I know what you are thinking," Thrawn spoke softly. "I am loyal to the Empire, but I am not _the Empire_. Our views on slavery do not coincide." Jaina looked at him sharply, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently. "If possible, work quickly, Officer. We have... much to discuss. Please comm me when you are finished."

Jaina nodded, and Thrawn turned from the two. "Trooper, please wait in here with Officer Bardi." Thrawn exited the cell and rejoined Dr. Shayana.

"Walk with me." Thrawn turned and left the cell block, Shayana following him. He didn't speak as they walked the corridors, Thrawn typing on his datapad as they progressed, and it became apparent they were walking to Thrawn's quarters. Once there, they entered and sat in Thrawn's kitchenette. 

Thrawn noted Shayana's demeanor - reserved, nervous. But not afraid. It further bolstered his suspicions.

Thrawn observed Shayana over his fingers, again steepled as he relaxed in his chair. He broke the silence first. "You are force sensitive."

Shayana said nothing, merely watching. His expression was... closed.

Thrawn spoke again. "You fear the Empire knowing. But you do not fear me telling them."

Shayana shifted in his seat, crossing a foot underneath him. "The Empire has a history of not welcoming those who are... aware of the force." He sighed. "I am not a force user. The Jedi never came for me."

Thrawn nodded, slowly. "Yet you are, as you describe it, aware, of the force?"

Shayana did not speak right away. "Sir. I am in correct in assuming we came here to speak on this because your quarters are secure? Free of... prying ears?"

Thrawn nodded. 

"Then I will speak freely, because you deserve to know. If you wish to... report me, I understand. I know that _you_ know what the Empire will do with me, and if you feel that appropriate, then... I trust your judgement on the matter. I do not know the Empire's designs for the Galaxy, and if I do not fit in with them, then..." He trailed off. "I cannot sense your mind, as I can others. But I think I can still sense your heart. And it is a good one." 

Thrawn still said nothing, so Shayana continued. 

"I can sense other's emotions. In the very vulnerable, their thoughts are plain to me. I use this knowledge to help them. It is my gift, and as my parents became aware of it, they took care to teach me the good I could do with it. I have the ability to help others heal their own wounds, wounds that cannot be seen. I decided to enlist because I could feel the fear, the uncertainty, the... brokenness, of those Imperials who came to our world. The most broken ones inflicted the most harm - they could not see through their own pain, could not see the pain they were sharing with others. But the ones free of pain, and clear of heart, do desire good things for my home world. To welcome it into the fold of the Empire, to hope to provide it prosperity, peace.

"So many on Ryloth do not want the Empire there, because they have been hurt by those in the Empire who spread their own pain. If I, with my gift, could send emissaries who could help my people, I would be saving my world. So that is why I joined an Empire that would kill me if they found out about my gift."

Thrawn sat silently, absorbing Dr. Shayana's confession. It explained how the doctor could seemingly know the questions Thrawn had, and assuage any concerns before they could even be voiced. 

"Is Ruhk also force sensitive?" He asked after a moment.

Shayana shrugged. "I believe all in his species are aware of The Spirit, as he called it. But I do not believe they can access it. They have a passive existence within it. It is said they are a tribal race, subconsciously aware of the well-being and locations of all within their tribe. They call this awareness The Spirit. This speaks to a biological awareness of the force." 

Thrawn nodded again, deep in thought. Shayana broke the silence first. 

"What are you going to do with me, Grand Admiral?" 

Thrawn looked at him. _His stance indicates resignation._ "I am not going to report you, Doctor," he said softly. "The Emperor hunts force _users_. I have not heard mention of any design against force sensitives." In reality, Thrawn knew of the Emperor's powers, the darkness that surrounded him and Lord Vader. Shayana's sensitivities were of little importance, or use, to the Sith. 

"You are a good doctor, and invaluable to many of the crew aboard this ship." Thrawn stood and crossed to his cupboards, pulling out two glasses and filling them with water. He returned to the table, offering one to Shayana. "I am close to the Emperor, and have a knowledge of his concerns with the Jedi. Other commanders in the Navy, as well as High Command, do not. If you were exposed on another ship, you would be reported, and likely discharged from the Navy." He sipped his water. "I ask that what I tell you now does not leave these quarters."

Shayana nodded, and took a shaky sip from his own glass. 

"You must remain aboard the _Chimaera._ If I change command, I am going to request you follow me, for your own protection." Shayana's eyes widened. "Make an official record of you treating me, and that such treatment shall be ongoing. This will allow me to attach you to my commands, wherever I may go. I believe you are a great asset to the Empire, and do not want to risk the Empire losing you because of other's lack of understanding." 

"I... Thank you, sir." Shayana took another sip from his glass.

"You cannot see my thoughts because Chiss minds are structured differently, in the force. But you can sense the effect of my emotions in my physiology - my heart rate, my muscle tension. I have only encountered one being in this galaxy that can sense my thoughts, and he is very powerful indeed. More powerful than any Jedi ever was." He did not tell Shayana that said being was the Emperor. "It is not due to any failing of your own gift."

Shayana smiled. "I do not attempt to read minds, per se. To do so would be a vast violation of privacy. But thoughts have patterns. It is these patterns that I sense, and use to help others, when I can." 

Thrawn nodded. "Yet again, you prove that you are a being that does not deserve an unkind fate for simply being born with a special set of skills."

"Thank you, sir." 

Thrawn's comm when off. "Grand Admiral Thrawn," he answered.

_"This is Officer Bardi, sir. I've finished with Ruhk."_

"Thank you, Officer. Please report to my quarters."

 _"Yes sir."_ She signed off.

"Should I go, sir?" Shayana asked as Thrawn set his comm down.

"No. I believe your opinion on her findings of Ruhk will be important, and I also wish you present for another discussion that must be had. I fear she will not take well to the Empire's position on slavery."

"Ah... Yes. Thank you for allowing me to stay. She will need me." Shayana looked troubled. "The incident on Kashyyyk... I do not agree with Dr. Nadler's handling of it."

"Nor do it. It is time we righted it, though it will likely be upsetting for Jaina."

Shayana looked at him. "You call her by her first name?"

Thrawn gazed back. "She has not spoken to you of yesterday's developments?"

Shayana shook his head. "No. We haven't had the time. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I believe so. I believe... I have made a friend." The phrase left a small smile on his face.

Shayana beamed. "That's excellent news!" He shifted his legs, crossing both underneath him, uninhibited by the lack of arms on his kitchen chair. "Of course, I'm sure she will tell me all about it, but this sounds like quite the positive development, quite positive indeed."

Thrawn smiled more broadly. It was clear Dr. Shayana cared for his patients. All the more reason to keep him safe. 

Thrawn's comm rang again. _"Sir, I'm outside. The panel still isn't up."_

"One moment." Thrawn rose to answer the temp-door and returned with Jaina, who looked worried. 

"Please, be at ease, Jaina," Thrawn gestured to an open chair and got her a glass of water as well. "We have much to discuss."

"Thank you, Thrawn," Jaina said, accepting the glass and the request for candidness. "He's been kriffing abused." She closed her eyes, sitting back in her chair and bringing her hand to her forehead, worrying it with her fingers. "Textbook slavery injuries. Malnourished, evidence of regular beatings, physical and neurological damage from the shock collar. If he were a less hardy race, he'd be dead." 

Shayana frowned. "I would like a chance to speak with him, if he is open to such."

Jaina nodded. "He'll be a tough one to crack, Nadi. He was hesitant to answer even my basic questions." 

Thrawn listened closely. "You made note of all of this is your report?"

She nodded. "I made sure to write down _exactly_  what I thought caused all his ailments. I already sent it to you."

Thrawn nodded. "Thank you. I will review it when I can. I cannot make my case to High Command without the physical evidence of his cooperation, though."

She turned to him, disbelief written in her features. "There is no other explanation for his injuries other than slavery. That is not enough?" She leaned forward. "I know after all this... Onyo business, my record may not be as perfect as it once was, but this is hard data. I can send the files to someone else to have them verify my findings. This is not just some... some... _excuse_  I've cooked up to try and get Onyo off, or something!" Her voice almost cracked. 

"Jaina," Nadi cut in softly. "Remember." 

She swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes, I'm sorry." She took a sip of her water.

"Jaina," Thrawn spoke gently. "I must speak to you about the Empire, and about their position on slavery." 

Jaina turned her gaze on him. "... Why?" She asked, wary.

"Before you begin, Thrawn," Nadi spoke up again. "I want you to remember, Jaina, where we are right now. Where _you_ are, right now, up here," he pointed to his head. "Listen, and feel, but examine your feelings as they come, then decide what they mean." 

She looked at Nadi, then nodded again. "Alright. This is about Kashyyyk, isn't it?"

Thrawn and Nadi nodded. "Okay. Tell me."

Thrawn spoke. "The Empire does practice slavery. What you deduced of the incident on Kashyyyk was correct." Jaina blanched. "However, your deductions following that, of the Empire conspiring against you, were not. The Empire is not keeping it a secret, though they are also not broadcasting their actions, either." Thrawn scowled. "Commodore Faro, Eli, and I discovered what was happening to the Wookiees on a rescue mission some time ago. The Empire has made no moves against any of us since we learned of the situation." He spoke with surety, to reassure Jaina that there had been no conspiracy. 

"Dr. Nadler felt that the best way to help you, at the time, was for Captain Corrsin to send you that report," Nadi cut in, gently. "The Empire did not conspire to hurt you. Rather, Dr. Nadler and Captain Corrsin conspired to _help_  you." 

Jaina sat in silence, stunned. Thrawn continued, after a glance at Nadi that it would be okay to do so. "I have fought against this practice for as long as I have been aware of it. I do not agree with it, but my actions have had little affect on High Command, and the powers that be." He stood, agitation making him restless. "I have been a thorn in the side of High Command for many reasons, but this is one of the few intentional ones. But understand, even with my outspoken vehemence on the practice, they have made no move against me, or my crew who come to speak with me against the practice. There is a rift, among those in power, regarding it. No action is taken against those who disagree with them on this matter."

Nadi spoke again as Thrawn turned to the viewport, gazing out at the stars. "We are telling you this because we feel you are ready to hear it. Remember where you were, when this occurred, and where you are now," he intoned again. "Dr. Nadler knows I disagree with her handling of the situation, and authorized me to tell you, when I felt you could handle it. I believe you can, now." 

Jaina looked at him, still silent. Nadi silently offered her his hand across the table. Slowly, she extended hers and grasped it. "Does Laura know?" She asked in a small voice. Nadi shook his head. 

That seemed to comfort her, some. "If Laura had known, and didn't tell me..." She trailed off. Nadi gave her a small smile. 

"That is why Dr. Nadler did not tell her. You two have no secrets from each other; it was not her place to cause such a rift." 

Jaina chuckled. "Laura is gonna be _pissed_." She still looked pale. "I'm assuming I _can_  tell her, right?"

Thrawn turned back to the table. "Yes. It is not a secret." He stood by his chair, still restless. 

"How... How can the Empire do this?"

Nadi shrugged as Thrawn spoke. "The Empire is a vast machine. That is part of the reason I myself keep many secrets close. There are those in the Empire who do have noble values, those who are kind, and good," he nodded to them as he spoke. "But there are others who do not have such designs. I fear that those who endorse such practices may cause it's downfall." He resumed his pacing. "It is those whom I work to convince, to dissuade from such foolhardy actions. But I fear I may not be able to do so." He didn't tell them of the Emperor's grand plan, of the Death Star, and what it would entail. Not while he still had a chance of dissuading his Emperor of such a thing. "But I will continue to try." 

Jaina and Nadi followed him with their eyes as he continued. "The Unknown Regions harbor a great many threats to all that is good and prosperous in the galaxy. A strong Empire, united and mobile against such threats, is the only thing standing between the galaxy and such destruction. That is why _I_  am here." He turned to them. "That is why _you_  are here, even if you are not aware of such threats." He gripped the back of his chair, knuckles turning pale at the force.

"Sit." Nadi spoke gently, but firmly.

Thrawn looked at him, then at his hands. "My apologies." He listened to the doctor and returned to his chair. "Clearly, this has been a great issue, for me."

Jaina smiled thinly at him. "For good reason. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Thrawn stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I hope that things go well, with Ruhk. His may be a powerful case in dissuading some of my opposition." He frowned. "I am... displeased, that the fight for freedom of a person must be used for political gain." 

Nadi nodded solemnly. "If he can help the fate of those enslaved, it is for a good cause. We must see his case succeed."

"Yes." Thrawn replied simply. 

Jaina spoke. "The sooner we can obtain the schematics, the better. What's happening with that?"

"I sent a message to Commodore Faro to speak with him regarding the situation as soon as you were finished, Jaina." He checked his datapad. "She just sent me her report." They sat silently as he reviewed it, Nadi and Jaina still holding hands on the table. Finally, he spoke.

"You told me last night that you still keep up your combat stats?" Thrawn asked Jaina. She frowned.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"It appears you and I are the only ones aboard who have a chance of retrieving the schematics. If you agree, we must take my shuttle to the Barsa Sector. Black Sun will put the schematics up for auction on Uba, where Sy Bysti is the language spoken." 


	13. The Adventures of Lucas and Pip, Part 1

"I do not like this plan," Commodore Faro told Thrawn as they walked down to the hanger the next morning. "Are you sure you want to go down there alone?"

"I am not alone," Thrawn replied casually. He wore civilian clothes, a set of brown leggings and tunic, with black work boots and a black cloak over his shoulders. "Officer Bardi will be with me."

Faro scoffed. "Yeah, the Chief Medical Officer is great back up. She'll really shine when things go south and you get shot."

"I do not anticipate such occurring." They entered the hanger and made their way towards the newly re-christened _Onus_. "Besides, I sparred with her yesterday. She is fit for such a mission." Jaina had readily agreed to the undertaking, enthusiastically taking up Thrawn's request to assess her combat skills. She was light and fast, aware of her lack of strength, and instead using her wits to her advantage. Thrawn bested her every time, but not without effort. 

Thrawn adjusted his bag on his shoulder as Jaina met them at the shuttle, wearing a similar ensemble and saluting them sharply. Sawyer and their pilot, Dewane, soon followed in grey flight suits. They were to remain on board the shuttle as Thrawn and Jaina went to the auction. 

"Are you sure you won't be recognized? You stand out, even in that get up." Faro gestured to Thrawn's ensemble. 

"Oh! I almost forgot," Jaina chimed in, reaching into her shoulder bag and pulling out an odd set of eye wear. It was an chunky, silver contraption, with a dark plate of glass running across it. She handed it to Thrawn, who placed it on the bridge of his nose. It ran from temple to temple, completely covering his eyes. He pressed a button on the temple, and the glass emitted a very faint red glow. Faro chuckled.

"Really? A Pantoran with an eye condition." She shook her head.

"People see what they want to see. This should work well." Thrawn adjusted it slightly, peering around the hanger.

"Yes, but can _you_  see with that on?" Dewane spoke up. "Sir?" She added at the end.

"Officer Bardi removed the internal tech. It is essentially a set of sunglasses, now." He removed them and offered them to Dewane, who accepted them gingerly and peered through them. 

"They'll assume he's blind, and that's tech to help him see." Jaina said at large. "If anything, it adds to the mystique. You don't usually see Pantorans in that part of the system, and those combined with the... proper attitude, should deflect any prying questions." 

Faro shook her head again. "Sir, if I hadn't served under you for as long as I have, I'd question your judgement."

"As you should, Commodore." Thrawn accepted the glasses from Dewane. "It reminds me to... _look_  at a situation from every angle." 

"Stars." Faro groaned. "Alright, ship off before you subject us to any more puns." She saluted him, then turned to exit the hanger.

"Shall we?" Thrawn pocketed the glasses and made his way up the ramp, his crew following. They made their way to the cockpit, with Dewane taking the pilot's seat and Thrawn sitting in the co-pilot's. Jaina and Sawyer sat in the seats behind them.

After they exited the hanger and made it to a clear distance from the _Chimaera_ , Dewane took over and initiated the jump. 

"We will have a few hours before we reach the Barsa system, and about another hour from there to Uba," Thrawn said, turning his chair to face Jaina and Sawyer as space stretched, then blinked into hyperspace behind him. "Let us review the plan now, so that we may think of any other concerns on our journey." He pulled his datapad from a pocket, and Jaina and Sawyer did the same. 

"The auction is scheduled for this evening, about two hours after we land. According to Rukh, the auction itself is inviation-only, but it is custom to allow a wait-list line to form leading up to the auction. Officer Bardi and I will join this line."

"What happens if ya don't get in, boss?" Sawyer asked, a frown on his face. "Seems like quite a trip ta make, without a good guarantee o' it even workin'." 

"We don't need to get in," Jaina said. She pulled a small listening device out of her bag, along with two ear pieces, and handed them to Sawyer. "That's where you come in. Can you key this to these pieces, and the ship's comms?" Sawyer accepted them and nodded, turning to the datapad he balanced on his knee. 

"It will actually be the plan to _not_  enter the auction." Thrawn leaned back in his chair. "We are not regulars on the planet, and to attempt to enter the auction itself and bid on the schematics would raise suspicion. We merely need to know who won the bid. We will obtain the schematic from them once they have exited the premises."

Sawyer frowned, and Dewane spoke up. "Won't that be really risky? You two jumping whoever wins the bid?"

Jaina looked at Thrawn. She had brought up the same point last night, when she had reviewed the plan with Thrawn during his patch-change.

"I wish to know who desires such an item. Schematics of an Imperial Star Destroyer's computer systems are of little use to the common pirate or smuggler. I believe that a rebel group will attempt to win them." 

Sawyer let out a low whistle. "That's a tussle there, boss. If it turns out ta Partisan's want em', they ain't gonna let some shiny out to ta auction."

"Saw Guerra's Partisans would not want something like this," Thrawn replied. "They prefer open combat, not infiltration. I predict it will be a smaller, less violent cell." 

"Whoever it is, they will likely send a courier to get it," Jaina added. "A smaller group wouldn't risk one of their own on a mission like this."

Thrawn nodded. "We will obtain the schematics, and attempt to question the buyer of their sponsor. I hope to gain enough information to deduce who they are working for." 

"Here ya go," Sawyer handed the bug and ear pieces back to Jaina. "Well, sounds like ya got it figured then, boss. Whatcha want me an' Dewane ta do?"

"You two will remain on the ship. Keep an eye on the landing pad, and a record of all ships there. That information may prove useful, in conjunction with what we hope to learn from the buyer." 

Sawyer and Dewane nodded. "Can do, boss." 

"Are we done, then?" Jaina rose from her chair and stretched, and Thrawn nodded. "I could do with some caf. Anyone want a cup?"

Dewane shook her head, and Sawyer pulled a thermos from his bag. "Always keep some wit me, if I can. Thanks though, doc."

"I will join you, Officer. Sawyer, Dewane, please take the time to review the files on Sy Bysti I sent you." They nodded. Thrawn rose as well, and together he and Jaina made their way to the combined galley and seating area in the aft of the ship. 

"Hopefully they won't have too much trouble with the basics," Jaina said as Thrawn sat down. She turned on the caf maker and rummaged for some mugs. "The vowels can be tricky."

"I do not anticipate them needing to use it openly, but one can never be too careful." Thrawn replied, placing his bag on the table and opening it. 

<"I finished with your journal, Jaina."> She turned and looked at him as he placed the journal on the table.

<"Are you just practicing, or you don't want them to hear?>" She replied in Sy Bysti as she sighed and turned back to the caf maker, catching the stream just in time with a mug. 

<"Both. It is good to get in the mindset of the language, if we are to be using it exclusively on the surface."> Even in the foreign tongue, his speech still carried the same polite lilt. 

She turned back to the table and sat down, placing his caf in front of him. <"I suppose that's true, Mitth'raw'nuruodo."> She did enjoy saying his name in the language. <"Well, lay it on me. What are your thoughts?"> She gestured to the journal with her mug before taking a sip.

<"It is clear to me you did not collaborate with Onyo."> Thrawn replied, sipping his own caf. He grimaced and set it back down. <"That is quite hot.">

<"Sorry, I didn't think to ask how you took it; everyone in the ward takes it that way."> She took another sip of hers before she spoke again. <"But you know that's not what I was asking.">

He nodded, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs while he waited for his caf to cool. <"I know. But it is still important you be aware of my official findings.">

She nodded, and waited for him to continue. He gazed at the journal in front of them, gathering his thoughts. <"Why did you reference Viego?">

She raised an eyebrow. <"Of all the things you read in there, you ask why I used Viego?"> 

<"Of all planets to use for a distance reference, it stood out to me. What's special about it?"> He sounded genuinely curious.

She laughed. <"Do you not know the pilot's myth of the Angels of Viego?"> He shook his head. <"It's just a silly story. The moons of Viego are said to... to..."> She stopped herself. It was one thing to privately write about the mystical beauty of the Angels, but say that to Thrawn's face was... difficult.

<"To what?"> He prompted.

She sighed. <"To be home to Angels of unparalleled beauty, grace and strength."> She could feel her face burning.

<"Ah."> Thrawn reached forward and grabbed his caf, taking a tentative sip. <"So by using Viego as a distance marker to Coruscant, you would be invoking a secondary reference of attractiveness?">

<"Yup."> She gulped her caf. <"Sorry.">

<"Do not apologize. That is quite a lovely use of language. Writing that speaks to the reader's personal knowledge, rather than using brute wordage to get one's point across."> He smiled at her. 

She snorted. <"Well, thanks, I guess. It's not meant to be a riveting read."> She stood up for another cup, having drank hers quickly in her nervousness. <"I know other parts were more... crude."> She spoke softly, concentrating on the caf-maker. <"I know I've said it before, but I do respect you, and your command. Please accept my apology.">

<"I cannot accept an apology when I found no offense, and when no offense was intended."> He replied from behind her, matching her tone. The caf-maker finished, and she returned to her chair. <"One's personal thoughts cannot affect other beings. Only actions can."> She watched him take another sip. <"And even then, what you described...>" He continued carefully, meeting her gaze. <"I would not consider such actions offensive."> 

Jaina froze with her mug halfway to her mouth. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Or was her own opinion on the matter coloring his words? She set her caf back down, thinking. Thrawn continued to gaze at her, which made her feel even more unsure. 

She decided to go for clarity. <"What you said earlier, about a reader's personal knowledge versus brute wordage to make a point,"> she began. <"I want to make sure my knowledge isn't affecting my... understanding. What do you mean?">

And right at that moment, that _damned_  moment, Sawyer entered the galley. 

"Maker still on yeah?" He gestured brightly with his thermos, then paused. "Whoops, I ain't interruptin', am I?" He seemed to sense the tension in the room. 

"Nothing of relevance, please," Thrawn gestured with his mug to the caf machine. "I suggest checking the settings, Officer Bardi takes her caf scalding hot." 

"Ah, girl after me own," Sawyer winked at her, brightening again. She smiled back, hoping her frustration wasn't visible. When Sawyer turned to the maker, she quickly snagged her journal from the table and tucked it in her lap. 

"Aw, she still had a click or two on ta temp," he said as he set his thermos under it and turned to face them, leaning against the counter. "Ya got time fer a quick question on ta lingo?"

"Of course, join us." Thrawn shifted his chair closer to Jaina so Sawyer could join them at the table. "What questions do you have?"

"Well, it's gotta do wit ta vowels." Sawyer sat, his thermos steaming. "Now, I reckon they outta be long, yeah?"

Thrawn nodded as Jaina replied. "Generally, yes. 'Ah, eh, ee, oh, ou' is the structure to follow."

Sawyer tried the series himself, doing surprisingly well. "Alright, I think I got it. You gotta datapad? Gimme a word ta sound out."

Thrawn pulled out his datapad and typed briefly on it. "Try this." He passed it to Sawyer. 

Sawyer stared at it for a moment, then gave it a shot. "Mitth... raw... nur... uodo?"

Thrawn and Jaina smiled. "Very, very close," Thrawn said. "The last two segments, move the 'ar' sound over. _Nu_ -ruodo."

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo?" Sawyer said questioningly. 

"Very good," Thrawn said, smiling. "I have met others who could not seem to get that last part correct."

Sawyer grinned. "That's crackin', right there. What's it mean?"

"That is my full name." Thrawn replied. "Few in the Empire know it. Now you are one of them." 

Sawyer positively beamed. "Full name? No kiddin' boss, that's a good un right there. Fit's ya real good."

"How do you mean?" Thrawn sipped his caf and relaxed in his chair. Jaina tried to relax as well, but felt her journal begin to slide out of her lap. She clenched her legs together under the table to catch it. Thankfully, Sawyer didn't seem to notice, and spoke.

"Well, it rolls real good, yeah? An' ta end, has a good strong stop. Kinda like how ya run things. Smooth an' makes sense an' all, an' ya got this in-charge feel. Get it done, hard stop." Sawyer shrugged. "Least, that's how I sees it."

"Fascinating," Thrawn mused. "Can you apply this to other names?"

"Aw yeah boss, I think 'bout stuff like this all ta time. Like Officer Bardi, yeah? Can I use yer first name?" Sawyer turned to Jaina.

"Please! I'm curious to hear what you think." Jaina smiled at him.

"Right, I like ta use first names, cause family's names are too broad, ya know?" Sawyer leaned forward, clearly engrossed in the subject. "So yer name, Jaina. That first syllable, 'jay', nice an' clear, like a bell ringin'. That's how ya talk - ya know what yer talkin' about, an' ya say it in a way other people can understand. And ta end, wit ta' soft 'ah', that's how ya _are_. Real gentle, an' sweet." 

Jaina blushed. "Why thank you, Sawyer. That's very kind of you." 

Sawyer smiled at her. "That's ta truth, innit. It works real good fer other folks too."

"Like who?" Jaina was curious about Sawyers assessment of other crew members. 

"Like Jones, their's is a real good 'un." Sawyer toyed with the lid of his thermos thoughtfully. "First an' last, wit that one. Dominiq, ya hear it an' it could go either way, same wit Jones too, ya feel me?" Jaina assumed he was referring to Jones' lack of gender preference, and nodded. "But ta start, _dom,_ makes ya think of 'dominant', yeah? And they're real in charge, ya don't wanna get on ta wrong side o' them, no sir," Sawyer continued, sharing a chuckle with Jaina. To be on the wrong end of Jones' wrath was a very unfortunate place to be. 

"Would the same balance apply to your name?" Thrawn asked conversationally. "The soft beginning, and the pulled out ending syllable?"

"Balance? Whaddya mean?" Sawyer looked confused. 

"If the strong start to their name indicates dominance, then the soft start to yours would indicate submission. Perhaps you two would fit well, together." Thrawn sipped his caf, casually.

"I, uh." Sawyer seemed to chew on Thrawns words. "I guess? I mean, I was just thinkin' 'dom' 'cause it made me think of ta word. 'Saw' makes me think 'bout choppin' things up." He looked very uncomfortable.

Jaina laughed at that before Thrawn could speak. "Remember, Basic is not the Grand Admirals first language, Sawyer," she said cheerfully. "He does not look at these things from the same place as Basic-natives." 

"Oh, uh, well I guess that makes sense. I thought you mighta been sayin' something off color there, boss." Sawyer laughed and took a drink from his thermos, but Jaina could just see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

"Well, I'ma head back up to ta cockpit, Dewane's probably bored outta her mind. Let us know if ya need anythin'!" Sawyer nodded cheerfully and left the galley, not without the slight air of escaping the conversation.

Jaina watched him go, and the second he was out of sight, rounded on Thrawn. 

<"What was _that_  about, huh?"> She glared shrewdly at him.

He simply took yet another sip of his caf, smiling slightly. <"Perhaps I should touch up on my Basic, so as to avoid such miscommunications in the future."> He re-crossed his legs, looking at her innocently. He didn't move the chair back, now that Sawyer had left, she noted. 

She shook her head. <"You're terrible. That poor man, he has it so bad for Jones, and you just threw that right in there without a second thought.">

<"Oh, I had hoped to get a reaction from him. I wanted to confirm my suspicisions.">

Jaina huffed and tossed her journal back on the table. <"Please. It's so obvious. You just wanted to toy with him.">

Thrawn said nothing, and merely continued to smile and feign innocence. 

She shook her head again and scooted her chair back so she could place her feet on the chair opposite them, stretching out in the small galley. <"Going out with the group on Gatalenta is going to be absolutely ridiculous, if you keep this up.">

<"Oh, I intend to. I think it's quite fun."> Thrawn chuckled. 

<"Yeah, never mind Imperial protocol."> She was half tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but decided against it.

Thrawn shrugged. <"As long as I am not made _directly_ aware of any... impropriety, I do not see the harm in such fun."> He paused for a moment. <"In reality, I think such relationships are important. An isolated being cannot perform to their fullest.">

She nodded. <"I agree with you there. Even a few days without contact from Laura makes my mind feel... scattered."> She looked at him. <"Was it that way for you, when Eli left?">

He thought on her words. <"Yes, I believe so. It took some getting used to, his not being there. I find that when he does send word, I find my mind clearer, more focused. His correspondence is refreshing.">

<"As it should be with people we love,>" She replied softly. 

Thrawn looked at her as she fiddled with the corner of her journal. <"Do you think that such connection, made in friendship, could truly be called love?">

She looked back at him, surprised. <"Oh, absolutely. You said it yourself - you want friends, but not romantic relationships. There's all sorts of different kinds of love, and friendship is definitely one of them. Remember Thalia?"> Thrawn nodded.

<"Laura loves Thalia, and she sleeps with Thalia, but their love is the love of friends. Not like the kind of love Laura and I have."> Thrawn ran his thumb along the rim of his now-empty mug, nodding to show he was following along. <"It's... hard, to describe. Laura uses colors to talk about it.">

<"Colors?">

<"Yes..."> Jaina thought about the best way to explain it. <"A sort of... synesthesia, for her. She describes our love as one shade, one type of feeling. But what she has with Thalia, and what we both had with Kareem, was another color. Thalia and Kareem shared a color, so she says that she thinks that color belongs to that specific type of love, and not a specific person.">

<"Fascinating,"> Thrawn replied. <"Do you see it that way, as well?">

<"With the colors?"> Jaina asked. <"No, I just feel it, I guess. But it makes sense to me. What love I feel for Laura is definitely special, compared to what love I feel for others.">

<"Do you feel the emotion shifts if you are intimate with someone?"> Jaina felt her breath hitch at his question, and she let her thoughts settle before she responded.

<"Are you asking if sleeping with someone changes how I feel about them?"> She asked carefully.

<"Yes."> He replied simply.

<"Yes, and no,"> she said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. <"I certainly feel that being intimate with someone deepens our connection. It adds levels of trust, and caring. But it does not change the nature of my love for them. I've never fallen in romantic love with someone after I slept with them, and I knew I loved Laura the way I do, long before we slept together.">

"Hm." Thrawn mused, the sound carrying the same meaning regardless of language. <"You have given me much insight, Jaina.">

She chuckled. <"Well, at least regarding Laura and I. Other people do it differently.">

He chuckled as well. <"Of course. Life would be far too simple if such were not the case.">

She nodded, and let a comfortable silence fall. It was odd, she thought, how easily she spoke of such things to Thrawn. Once she got over her own stake in the situation, at least. At that, another thought stuck her.

<"I've told you how Laura and I do it,"> she ventured, carefully. <"But you have not told me about yourself.">

Thrawn nodded to show he heard her, then stood and went for a fresh cup of caf. <"I apologize for the one sided nature of our discussion,"> he said as the maker began to pour. <"I am normally rather private, about these matters. The only other person I have discussed something like this with is Dr. Shayana.">

Jaina nodded, then remembered he was standing behind her making caf. <"I understand what you mean. It is rather taboo.">

Thrawn smiled to himself at that, remembering Dr. Shayana's use of the word. 

<"Yes, that is what he told me,"> Thrawn set his mug down, then grabbed Jaina's to refresh it as well as she muttered her thanks. <"He also told me I would not find myself so alone, in my own thoughts and actions regarding these matters."> He returned to the table, setting Jaina's down in front of her. <"I believe we touched on that, the evening before last.">

She nodded, taking her cup and letting it warm her hands. She didn't speak, letting him gather his thoughts. 

<"I believe you and I are much the same, regarding what others would call the... casual nature of our intimacy,"> he began, taking time with his words. <"I believe that is why Dr. Shayana mentioned the sky-faring excursion you were organizing, so that I might take interest in it and reach out to you, in search of a friend.">

Jaina chuckled at that. She had a feeling Dr. Shayana played a role in this. <"He knows me very well, though I am honestly surprised he thought it prudent to nudge you into my life."> She gestured to her journal. <"If it wasn't clear, my thoughts regarding you are... tumultuous.">

Thrawn chuckled as well. <"I think that perhaps, once he spoke with me, he thought we could work out such conflict, together."> 

<"I am thankful for that."> She replied simply, taking a sip of her caf. Thrawn had made it to her liking, she noted. 

<"He is indeed an excellent doctor. I find it remarkable, how quickly he was able to resolve some of my discomfort."> Thrawn left his untouched, to cool.

<"You mean regarding Eli?"> She asked.

<"Yes, and other things. I had feared that if word got out regarding how I choose to live my personal life, some in the Empire would find it reflecting poorly on me.">

She nodded. <"I feel exactly the same. I still do not bring it up in casual conversation, but... It is good to know we are not alone."> She smiled at Thrawn. <"We have each other, and Jones, and Dr. Shayana himself.">

<"Really?"> Thrawn asked, quirking an eyebrow. <"He did not tell me such, in our appointment.">

Jaina nodded again, smiling. <"Yes. He'll keep it professional on-ship, but if we all go out on Gatalenta, you might just see him in action. He is the smoothest flirt I have ever seen.">

Thrawn chuckled. <"You have yet to see my skills, in that area.">

She laughed at that. <"Everyone just puts me to shame, I'm a disaster. But I make it work."> She chuckled again as she sipped her caf. <"I have one go-to method that works almost every time.">

<"Oh?"> Thrawn raised a brow at her.

<"Yup. Laura taught me."> She sat up and crossed her legs beneath her snugly. <"I work up the courage for what Laura calls 'the big ask' and pick my target. I go up to them, give them a nice compliment, nothing creepy, just something sweet, and offer to buy them a drink, if they want.">

<"That is a rather standard method of flirting."> Thrawn replied, unimpressed. <"Why do you find it so successful?">

<"It's the compliment that does it. You don't just slither up to someone and say 'oh, you're really cute, can I buy you a drink'? No, it's more like... here."> She got out of her chair, and went to the galley hallway. Thrawn watched her go, a bemused expression on his face. She walked back into the galley, glancing around, and doing a double-take on pretending to notice Thrawn. She walked over to him and stooped behind his chair to speak over his shoulder. 

<"I just noticed your top, it looks really great on you! I'm sorry if that sounds weird to just come up and say that, I just wanted to tell you!"> She smiled broadly at him.

<"And?"> Thrawn asked.

<"And then, depending on what they say, go from there. So say something.">

<"Thank you."> He replied simply. 

<"You're welcome! Have a great night, be safe!"> Jaina turned and pretended to walk back out of the galley, but whipped around at the entrance. <"So if they say something simple, like that, it usually means they aren't game, so I dip out.">

Thrawn laughed. <"You said this was normally successful.">

<"Well, I usually get a more positive response than a simple 'thank you', I am pretty hot when I dress to go out."> She stuck her tongue out at him. <"Sometimes, I'll bump into the same person later and we talk again and go from there, or sometimes they come find me because they didn't realize what I was doing, at first.">

<"Ah. So if it is more engaging than a thank you?"> He asked. She repeated her action from earlier, this time stopping on his other side.

<"Hey! Sorry if this is weird, but I just wanted to compliment you on your hair! I just love that color on you!">

<"Thank you, I like yours as well. Where did you get it done?"> He replied in a sing-song tone, a twinkle in his eye.

<"Oh! Thank you! I'm actually just visiting, I got this cut on Coruscant!"> She pretended to preen her tight bun. 

<"That's rather far, are you from there?"> Thrawn replied, still in the same tone.

<"Yes, actually! Here, I was just going to go to the bar for a drink, can I buy you one?"> Jaina replied cheerfully.

Thrawn chuckled. <"I see your method now. Very refined.">

Jaina laughed as she flopped back into her chair. <"I've got it down to a science, because it's the only thing I can do. Before I got my confidence up, Laura always had to help me. She was a great wingman.">

Thrawn laughed again. <"I have never had the luxury of such. Eli never liked to go out, like that.">

Jaina sipped her caf. <"That's a shame, he would have done well. He let you fend for yourself?">

Thrawn nodded. <"Yes, in the sense that I did not tell him what I did on leave. I'm sure if I asked, he would have been happy to oblige.">

Jaina nodded, understanding where Thrawn was coming from. Eli stuck to some of the more _boring_  traditions of Lysatra, so she could see why Thrawn did not divulge his activities. <"Well, if you want, I can be your wingman on Gatalenta. Jones is awful at that, and you and Nadi would probably cancel each other out.">

Thrawn laughed and raised his mug to toast her. <"I would be honored. Plus, Sawyer is probably going to be too busy with Jones to provide much support.">

Jaina shook her head, clinking their mugs and taking a sip. <"You really want to encourage that? Why not simply push them towards others on leave, to avoid complications?">

Thrawn shrugged noncommittaly. <"It is clear they are attracted to one another, and they are both rational beings. As I said, I disagree with the fraternization code. Why prevent two people from coming together, when it is so clear they would be a good match?">

Jaina thought on his words. Coming from anyone else, she would readily agree. After all, she felt exactly the same way. But a part of her wanted to protest, out of a desire to protect Thrawn. <"I agree with you, but I am concerned from the fallout from High Command if they found out you were so lax in enforcing the code.">

Thrawn shrugged again. <"This may perhaps sound... dishonest. But I can claim ignorance to the romantic cues of my crew, as a Chiss."> He sipped his caf thoughtfully. <"That is, if they ever found out. It is my duty alone to report such improper actions. For a subordinate to raise the alarm, without going through me, would be a violation of another statute."> 

That knowledge surprised Jaina. <"Has anyone ever brought that up to you?">

<"Yes. Commander Tai reported Richter and Deshaies to me. I had them place the two in separate squads, and spoke with them personally to be more careful in expressing their affection. That was more that a year ago, and there have been no further incidents regarding the two.">

That explained how Thrawn knew who Richter was, back in his quarters. <"What did Tai think of that?"> She asked. <"Were they upset?">

<"No, I do not believe so. They trust my judgement. I have proven myself capable to them, and they are loyal.">

Jaina nodded. <"Well, that's good, then.">

Thrawn nodded, sipping his caf again. <"How is Tai? They were injured in the clean up effort.">

<"Ah, yes. Rather nasty broken arm, their dominant one, but they'll recover in a few weeks. They're on partial duty until we give the all clear.">

<"I'm glad to hear they will recover. Tell me, do you think they can shoot?"> Thrawn asked.

<"Probably not. Why do you ask?"> She cocked a brow at him. Was he expecting another assault on the _Chimaera_?

<"Sawyer said they usually go out to a local range, while on leave. With Tai unable to participate, I am unsure what Sawyer and Amari will do.">

<"Ah."> Jaina set her mug down, tracing the rim thoughtfully. <"Perhaps they can come sky-faring with us? There are more than enough slots for them.">

Thrawn raised his brows. <"Now that is an idea... I'm sure Sawyer would agree, with Jones being part of the group.">

Jaina cackled at that and playfully punched Thrawn in the shoulder. <"Let's go ask.">

She and Thrawn made their way back to the cockpit, finding Sawyer and Dewane engrossed in their datapads. Dewane was muttering to herself, presumably trying to sound out the unwieldy Sy Bysti words in front of her. 

<"Hello,"> Thrawn greeted them in the language.

<"Vegetable, Mitth'raw'nuruodo!"> Sawyer replied enthusiastically, causing Jaina to laugh. Thrawn smiled. 

"You've flipped the middle two syllables," Thrawn replied gently, smiling as well. "You said 'vegetable', instead of 'good afternoon'."

"Aw kriff," muttered Sawyer, swiping on his datapad as Dewane roared with laughter. "I though I was doin' pretty good there. I'll go check tha' section again later, what's shakin'?" 

"We have a proposition for you, and perhaps Dewane, if she would like to join?" Jaina nodded to the pilot, who wiped her eyes and nodded. Jaina didn't know her very well, but she felt it would be rude to invite Sawyer along in front of her and leave her out. 

"What's up?" She asked, sitting up in her seat. 

"Sawyer, you invited me out with your group next week on Gatalenta. However, do you know if Commander Tai was still wanting to accompany you to the range? I know they were injured during the hanger clean up."

"Uh, yeah, they mentioned they couldn't holda blaster proper 'til their arm's right again," Sawyer said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Amari an' I were tryna think wha we could all do, but we ain't got any ideas yet. Why?" 

"Would you all want to come sky-faring with us? There are plenty of slots left, if you don't mind hanging out with Jones and Dr. Shayana," Jaina said brightly. She caught Thrawn smile at her small pun out of the corner of her eye. 

"Amari indicated he does not like heights, but sky-faring is quite interesting to watch. Perhaps he and Commander Tai would enjoy that?"

"Now, that's a gran' idea right there!" Sawyer said brightly. "Half ta time, Amari don't even shoot wit us, he just likes ta company. I think tha be a fun thing."

"What's sky-faring?" Asked Dewane, frowning. 

"It's a kind of meditative aerial acrobatics. I booked a studio for a beginners class, it's very accessible," Jaina told her. "You do these stretches and poses in a silk hammock suspended from the ceiling, it's quite fun." 

"Oh! I know what you're talking about, I think I've seen some more advanced performance versions of it on the holonet." Dewane brightened. "I'd love to try it, if you'll have me! How much is it for the class?"

"Of course!" Jaina smiled. "It won't cost you anything, I've used funds in the medical budget to book it, since it's a physical activity that falls under 'crew health and wellness'." 

"Even better!" Sawyer clapped his hands on his knees. "More credits fer drinks later, then. Plus, we won't have ta worry 'bout tryna find a good spot ta meet up, if we jus' start ta day together." 

Thrawn nodded. "Indeed. It would be prudent to bring a change of clothes for the activities afterwards, as Dr. Shayana indicated he knows of an 'exciting' spot to try after dinner."

"'Exciting'?" Asked Dewane. "Like, a club?" She looked nervous. Thrawn nodded and Jaina chuckled. Nadi always knew the best spots in whatever city they were in. 

"I've never really gone out, like that," Dewane said slowly. "My friends usually just go sight-seeing, then head back to the ship. Not much party people." Her eyes flicked briefly to Thrawn, and Jaina caught her nervous glance.

"You're welcome to come with us, if you want!" Jaina said brightly, trying to sound reassuring. Besides, it would be nice to have another girl along. Jones liked to dress up, but wasn't one for the whole 'getting ready' process that Jaina liked to partake in.

"I don't really have any club clothes." Dewane shrugged. "Unless we have time to go shopping?"

Jaina eyed her. "Well, it looks like you're the same size as me, and I have way too many club clothes. You could grub around in my closet and see if you find something you like?" Jaina had a wide variety of outfits for whatever world they happened to stop at - clothing was one of her guilty pleasures, once Laura convinced her she _could_  wear such ensembles. 

Dewane smiled. "Really? That's very kind of you."

"Not a problem! Besides, the boys never like to get ready with me. It'll be nice to have a friend along." Jaina smiled back, nodding at Thrawn. "Unless the Grand Admiral wants to do hair and make up with us?"

Thrawn shook his head. "My hair takes but a moment, and I tend to avoid make up. It does not agree with my skin." 

They all laughed at that. "Yeah well, you've got great skin anyway, and Gatalenta's not a flashy place, so we'll keep the make up simple." Jaina replied happily. This was shaping up to be a very good leave indeed.

"Cor, wit tha' settled then, it's a deal." Sawyer clapped Jaina on the back and settled back in his chair. 

They whiled away the rest of the journey in the cockpit, chatting with Dewane and Sawyer and helping them with their Sy Bysti questions. In what felt like no time at all, the ship beeped at them, and they reverted to real space in the Barsa system.

"Alright, battlestations folks," Sawyer joked, turning the copilot seat forward. He and Dewane set course for Uba. "Be there in 'bout 52 minutes." 

Jaina went to the galley and returned with some mugs and a pitcher of caf for the cockpit. Refilling Sawyers thermos for him, she ran the plan down again in her mind. Land on the surface, make their way to the auction house, find a mark for the bug, plant the bug, and listen and wait. Then, follow the winning buyer, get the schematics, and question them. Get back to the ship, and back to the _Chimaera._

"How do we know Onyo won't be on ta planet, waitin' fer ya, boss?" Sawyer asked. 

Thrawn replied. "Rukh indicated it is Black Sun's practice to hold whoever supplied the goods for auction at their own headquarters, as insurance. If the auction goes bad, or the items for bid turn out to be false, they do not have to track down the supplier for retribution."

"Ah. Well, that's nice fer us, then."

The rest of the ride passed in silence, until they made their way to the landing field. 

"Uh, boss? Ain't that ta bird she stole?" Sawyer pointed through the viewport to a shuttle already on the ground below them.

Thrawn rose and peered down at it. "No. That is indeed a _Tantive_ class shuttle, but it carries a different serial number." Jaina was surprised he could see that information from here, but then again, he told her his eyes differed from humans. "It has also had some small changes made. Notice the modified turrets on the snout." 

Thrawn returned to his seat, seemingly deep in thought. "Dewane," he spoke. "Try to land in such a fashion that you may keep the ramp of that shuttle in view. I think it may be relevant to our dealings here, tonight." 

"Yes sir." She expertly squeezed the _Onus_  between two freighters across from the shuttle, giving them direct line-of-sight to it. 

"Want me ta train a cam on it, boss?" Sawyer offered. "I've got some stuff in my tech bag."

"Yes. The footage could prove useful later." Thrawn rose, and Jaina mirrored him. "Do not be afraid to contact us - I will keep you informed as our plan progresses, and trust your judgement."

"Yes sir!" Sawyer saluted them, and the two exited the cockpit. 

"Do you think it's another one of Senator Organa's?" Jaina asked as they gathered their things from the galley. 

"Yes." Thrawn did not elaborate, despite Jaina's curious glance. 

"... Should we try to get it back?" She asked carefully.

"If the opportunity presents itself."

Once they had gathered their things, Thrawn spoke again. "Remember our roles. I'm Lucas, you're Pip. We're simple cargo runners, here to find out about any jobs and if possible, win some Imperial blockade codes."

"How do you know there will be codes at the auction?" Jaina asked, surprised.

"There are always codes for sale at such things." Thrawn said simply. That didn't sit well with Jaina, but it wasn't her place to complain about it, so she didn't. "Blend in with the people here. They will not expect kindness or compassion. It is a rough world."

She nodded. Thrawn knew her tendencies, and she would try her best to hide them. 

They made their way down the ramp and out of the landing field, Thrawn adjusting his glasses once more before exiting the ship. Jaina had pulled a cowl over her head, and clipped the face cloth over her nose and mouth, keeping her eyes visible. She was grateful for the strip of cloth now - Uba was a swampy, humid planet with an odd smell. 

They made their way to the center of town unimpeded, blending in nicely with the evening crowds that were in the streets. It was a central trading outpost for the system, with many different races doing business along the main thoroughfare. Merchants haggled with customers or shouted prices for their wares at passerby, all in Sy Bysti. She heard snippets of other languages, Huttese, Mese Caulf, but no Basic. 

<"Here we are,"> Thrawn spoke as they came upon a single story building towards the end of the street. It had a squat, solid look to it, built of dark brown stone with buttresses every few meters. A massive Rodian was standing outside the door, speaking with a hooded figure animatedly. After a moment, the figured produced something from their pocket and showed it to the Rodian, who then turned aside and keyed the door panel. The figure disappeared inside the building, and the Rodian turned back to the street, seemingly guarding the door. 

<"We are early."> Thrawn glanced around. <"Let us eat here, while we wait."> He nodded to a small cafe adjacent to the auction house with some outside seating. 

They entered the cafe, which despite its dour outer appearance, was actually cozy and smelled delicious. As they joined the queue to order, Jaina glanced surreptitiously around her. Everyone inside had a tough look to them, but not the sort of toughs that wanted to start a fight. More like they put on airs so as to be left alone. As she turned back to Thrawn, another human male queued up behind them. 

<"Can you tell me what the board says? I need to get these adjusted again,"> Thrawn asked her, fiddling with his eyewear. She knew there was no tech inside the glasses that needed adjusting, so she played along. 

<"Paid too much for that crap to need to get them fixed again,"> she muttered darkly, then read out the menu options to him. 

They approached the counter, and Thrawn ordered for them. He pretended to fumble with the credit chips, dropping some on the floor. Jaina scoffed at him, feeling awful as she did so, but figuring it was more in character to be aloof than kind. 

<"Here,"> The man behind them spoke up, stooping to pick up the dropped chips and handing them to Thrawn. 

<"Thanks,"> Thrawn replied, accepting them. Jaina observed the man didn't pocket any of the chips himself, but didn't comment on it.

Once they paid, they moved to stand by the pick up area. Jaina noticed the man chose to stand near them after he ordered as well. 

<"Hear anything about the Lothal run?"> Thrawn asked her. Jaina shrugged non-commitally.

<"Boss says he still doesn't know if the numbers work."> She was completely out of her element, but hoped the vague statement fit the conversation. 

Thrawn chuckled darkly. <"For all his talk about numbers, you'd think we'd actually get paid more than we do.">

As Jaina huffed and shook her head, the man from earlier spoke up. 

<"Did I hear you say something about Lothal?"> His Sy Bysti was accented. He wasn't a native speaker.

Jaina glared at him. <"What's it to you?"> She crossed her arms and eyed him up and down, hoping she looked tougher than she felt.

<"Oh shove off Pip, he's just being friendly,"> Thrawn griped at her, pretending to sound annoyed. <"Yes, we might make a foodstuffs run there in the next few weeks. Why? Got any business? We run more than basics."> Thrawn played the role of an eager businessman.

The man had looked put off by Jaina's cold response, but Thrawn's seemed to smooth him over. <"Uh, no, not really. Only that it's supposed to get pretty hot there, soon. Might be easier to do it sooner, rather than later."> He seemed uneasy. <"It's probably going to get hard for the folks on-planet in the next few weeks.">

Jaina shrugged. <"They'll pay more, then."> 

The man glared at her. <"Is that really what you think? Folks could starve if the Imps blockage them.">

Jaina glared back. <"Please, they're kriffing farmers. They'll pay more to get their crap off-planet than to bring it on."> 

The man opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment the server called their number. 

<"Pip, go get the food before you start another fight."> Thrawn told her. She glared at him too, then turned to the counter, thankful for his intervention. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this awful facade going. 

As she left them, Thrawn turned back to the man. <"Sorry about her, she's bad for business. I'm Lucas."> He held out his hand.

<"It's alright, all kinds of folk in your trade."> The man shook his hand, but didn't give a name. 

<"You here for the auction?"> Thrawn asked casually.

The man nodded. <"Yeah, didn't get an invite, though.">

Thrawn shook his head. <"Us either. We're hoping to make it off the wait list.">

<"Me too. I tried to start the line, earlier, but the guy outside said it was too early.">

<"Oh, we never try for the front. Sometimes they get tossed, if they're twitchy about Imps trying to get in."> Thrawn replied. That was a lie, but he had other motives. <"Wanna join with us? We usually wait a bit to join up; never fails to get us in. We got the system figured."> 

<"You don't think your partner will mind?"> The man nodded at Jaina as she returned with the food. 

<"No, Pip will behave herself, right?"> Thrawn asked her pointedly. She scowled at him again, unclipping her veil and taking a bite of her meat skewer. 

The man chuckled as his number was called. 

<"Here, we're gonna go sit outside so we can watch the line. Grab your stuff and come join us."> Thrawn nodded towards the door. 

<"Alright, thanks."> The man smiled at them and turned to the counter for his meal. 

Once they were outside, Thrawn spoke quickly, and quietly. <"He's our mark. I'll plant the listening device. If I'm correct, he will win the bid."> Jaina nodded as they settled at a table, and soon the man sat with them. 

<"How long you been running?"> The man asked conversationally. 

Jaina didn't know what the right answer to that question was, so she took another bite of her food as Thrawn answered. <"A couple years. I used to be private security before my eyes, now I just fly us around. She does all the heavy lifting.">

Jaina scoffed, but didn't say anything. 

<"Private security? Who'd you work for?">

Thrawn finished chewing before he answered. <"Got hired for a senator on Coruscant. That's actually how I lost my sight - bunch of kids tried to jump him when he was running Assistance Office inspections. Took a stun stick right to 'em."> He gestured to his face. 

<"That's rough. How'd you end up cargo running?"> The man asked empathetically. 

Thrawn scowled as he turned his gaze away from the small line now forming at the auction house. <"The good senator couldn't find any use for me, so I struck out on my own. He got what was coming, though. Arrested for bribery not too long after I left."> 

The man raised his brows. <"Which senator was it?">

Thrawn laughed. <"It was actually Renking, from Lothal. I don't feel so bad running jobs there, he was doing his people dirty."> 

The man scowled at Renking's name. <"That man was slime. That's the Empire for you, though."> He took a rather violent bite of his large sandwich. 

Thrawn shrugged. <"What can you do?"> He said blithely. Jaina remained silent as she gazed at the line, but was following the conversation carefully.

The man looked around furitively, then leaned forward and spoke. <"Look, I know you guys are running on your own right now, but after the auction, wanna come back to my ship and talk business? The people I work for are doing real good things, and if you wanna do something about the _other_  Renkings in the Senate, we might have some jobs for you. Jobs that pay better than what you're making now, with the added benefit of... sticking it to the Empire."> He finished with a conspiratorial grin.

Jaina turned her head back to the man, brows raised. Thrawn replied before she could speak. <"Sure, couldn't hurt to hear what kinda figures you're talking."> 

The man smiled at that. <"Sounds like a plan, then."> He glanced over at the line. <"Should we join up?">

Thrawn looked back over casually. <"Let a few more people go ahead, then we'll go over."> The man nodded and continued to eat.

As they finished their food, Jaina thought on the situation. If this man really was part of a rebel group, Thrawn had played his cards perfectly. Plus, it would be much easier to get the schematic from him on his ship, rather than having to jump him in some dark alley.

After another two people joined the line outside the auction house, Thrawn spoke. <"We should go now.">

The man nodded, and the three rose from the table. Thrawn made to exit the seating area, seemingly accidentally bumping up against the man.

<"Whoops, sorry,"> the man quickly apologized, stepping aside.

<"Please, after you,"> Thrawn replied, waving his arm around his waist. Jaina noticed him surreptitiously drop the bug in one of the man's coat pockets. 

<"Thanks,"> the man replied, walking ahead of them. They joined the queue, letting the man take the place in front of them. 

They waited in silence as they queue slowly made it's way forward. As they neared the Rodian bouncer, Jaina could see he was hand-writing some information on some placards and handing it to the wait-listers he allowed in. Soon, they were at the front.

<"Alright, last one,"> the Rodian said gruffly as he turned to the man in front of them, writing on a placard. <"You're number eight, check in with the desk in the back."> He handed him the placard. 

<"Kriff, really?"> Jaina huffed as the man gave them a sheepish look over his shoulder as he walked inside. <"I can't believe this!"> She let her voice carry. <"By one kriffing place?!">

<"You got a problem, sweetheart?"> The Rodian turned to her, scowling and casually placing his hand on his blaster. Jaina faced him, glaring right back.

<"What, you're gonna drop me right here?"> Jaina said defiantly, internally hoping the Rodian had a modicum of self control.

<"I'm gonna ask you one more time,"> he growled, stepping forward. <"You got a problem?">

<"No, she doesn't. Come on, Pip. Better luck next time."> Thrawn intervened, grabbing Jaina by the arm and pulling her away. 

<"You won't have better luck here, because you're on my list. If I find you anywhere near here, sweetheart, there won't _be_  a next time, anywhere else."> He growled.

<"I apologize for my friend; business is business and she _knows_  that,"> Thrawn said sternly, glaring at Jaina. <"Let him do his job.">

<"At least your friend here has some manners,"> The Rodian said, nodding at Thrawn. <"You should take a lesson from him."> He gave her a final dirty look, then turned to dismiss the rest of the line. 

Thrawn nudged her back towards the cafe seating area. <"Very well done, Pip."> He said lightly once they were out of earshot.

She laughed, glad to be away from the man and the auction house. <"I don't think I've ever been so grumpy in my life."> They took their seats again. <"I'm going to pretend to be angry when he comes back out, so I don't have to talk.">

<"That would be appropriate."> Thrawn adjusted his ear piece. <"Can you hear anything?">

She adjusted hers as well. <"Not really. There's a lot of interferance. You think routing it to the ship is too much strain on the system?">

<"Perhaps. Let us walk closer to the building and see if that helps any."> They rose again and made their way carefully back to the auction house. The Rodian had gone inside after dismissing the line, but Jaina didn't want him to come back out and see them there. Night had almost completely fallen, which she found herself grateful for.

<"It is improving,"> Thrawn said as they walked. <"This way."> He led them to the side of the building, stopping at a low barrier to the small alley next to it. 

<"I don't think we're supposed to be back there,"> Jaina said nervously. 

<"Presumably not, but I do not want to miss anything that happens inside."> He jumped over the low wall, and Jaina quickly followed him. 

They made their way along the side of the auction house, Thrawn pausing occasionally to adjust his ear piece. Eventually, they came up against a tall wall, the alley's dead end.

<"Hm. This is too high for us to scale, with my shoulder still injured. Let us go back a bit..."> Thrawn muttered as he walked, finally stopping about three quarters of the way down the alley. <"It is clearest right here."> He leaned up against the side of the building, tucked against a buttress. <"Now we wait.">


	14. The Adventures of Lucas and Pip, Part 2

They spent an hour hunkered down against the side of the building, listening carefully to the auction taking place inside. Their mark didn't bid on any of the items first offered, things like modified weapons and stolen Imperial Blockade codes, as Thrawn had said would appear. Finally, the auctioneer started the bidding for the schematics. Jaina listened on tenterhooks as the bidding commenced, the numbers climbing ever higher, but their mark always matching them. Thrawn's expression was inscrutable as he listened, and finally, _finally,_ the auctioneer declared their mark the winner. They moved onto the next item, but it sounded like their mark was staying put. 

<"Excellent,"> Thrawn said, smiling. <"We should-"> He cut himself off.

<"What's-?"> He raised a hand, silencing Jaina's question. 

<"Someone is coming."> He pulled off his glasses and peered around the buttress they were leaning on, staring back down the entrance to the alley. 

<"It is the Rodian, from earlier. He is accompanied by someone else.">

Jaina put a hand to her mouth, stifling her gasp, eyes wide. <"What do you think he's doing?"> She whispered. She remembered his warning from earlier - he would likely be _very_ unhappy to find them hiding there. 

<"Possibly a security sweep."> Thrawn was glancing around the small alley, looking for an escape. <"It appeared they were holding blasters.">

Jaina felt her heart rate skyrocket, and started looking for an escape route as well. The roof of the building was too high to reach, even if they stood on each other's shoulders, and making a break for the back wall was pointless if they couldn't climb it. 

<"You didn't bring a grapple, did you?"> She asked as Thrawn ran his hands along the wall, searching for anything that could help them climb. She racked her brain, trying to think if there had been a stack of crates or a dumpster or anything else in the alley they could use for cover, but her memory showed her nothing. 

<"No."> He straightened and faced her, giving up his search and replacing the eyewear. Jaina could now hear the footsteps he must have picked up before her. They would soon come upon their hiding place. 

<"Maybe we could - we could tell me we were just...?"> The sound of the footsteps were making it hard for her to concentrate. She wasn't a stormtrooper, she had never been _shot,_ she couldn't-

<"Can I kiss you?"> Thrawn turned to her.

<"What?"> That question stopped her in her tracks.

<"We are going to be discovered; let us give them an innocuous reason for our hiding here.">

<"What if they just shoot us anyway?"> She was almost frantic.

<"His first choice will not be to shoot me."> Thrawn replied quickly. The footsteps were dangerously close. <"I will not act without your consent, you must decide."> 

Thoughts were crashing senselessly in Jaina's mind, and it was not logic that drove her final decision - more like a reckless sense of abandonment. If she was about to get shot, she might as well be doing something other than cowering in fear. 

She practically ripped off her face veil and flung herself at Thrawn, who stooped quickly to catch her mouth in his. He used her momentum to spin her around and back her against the building, sheilding her from the alley and the approaching interlocutors.

She barely had time to process what was actually _happening_ , his arms wrapped around her, their chests pressed together, his lips on hers, she was actually _kissing_   _Thrawn_  - when a shout broke them apart.

<"Hey!"> It was not the Rodian who called out, but his companion. <"What do you think you're doing?"> Jaina couldn't see the man around Thrawn's broad chest, but she heard him raise his blaster. 

Thrawn didn't turn as he replied. <"What does it look like?"> He asked drily, speaking just above her head. Jaina could feel his heart beating quickly, almost matching her own. 

<"You two again? You've got to me kidding me,"> Jaina heard the Rodian speak, but she didn't hear the sound of him raising his own weapon. 

Thrawn turned slightly, and Jaina stretched up on her tip-toes to peer over his shoulder. The man looked confused, and the Rodian resigned. 

<"Should we take 'em in?"> The man gestured with his blaster. <"They ain't supposed to be back here.">

<"Hands where we can see 'em,"> The Rodian said, stepping forward and raising his own weapon. 

Thrawn sighed heavily and turned to face them fully, raising his hands as he did so. Jaina shrank back against the wall, raising hers as well.

<"Right, well the way I see it, it's like you said earlier, buddy,"> The Rodian began. <"Business is business, so gimme a good reason not to take you to the boss."> He gestured back towards the alley entrance as he spoke. 

Thrawn cocked an eye brow. <"I think I might have several good reasons in my right pocket."> 

The Rodian nodded to his companion, who stepped forward and pulled the handful of credits out of Thrawn's pocket. <"That's all he got."> He passed them to the Rodian, who counted them quickly.

<"Enough here to get you out of my sight, but not enough to make me forget about this."> He stepped back and gestured to the alley entrance again. <"Get back to where you came from. I see you again, I'm shooting you on sight."> 

Thrawn nodded, and made to lower his arms.

<"Uh uh. Keep 'em up until you're on the street."> The Rodian barked.

Thrawn sighed again and gestured with his hand for Jaina to walk in front of him. <"Come on, Pip. Let's go back to the ship."> She hesitantly walked forward, and Thrawn followed. She could feel the tension thick in the air as they walked back towards the alley entrance. 

Finally, they reached the low barrier and hopped over to the street. She put her arms down, hugging herself protectively, and Thrawn wrapped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. <"Apologies, gentlemen. Have a good night."> He nodded to the Rodian and his companion as they scowled back, and turned away, guiding Jaina down the street.

They didn't speak as they made their way back to the ship through the now almost-clear streets, Thrawn's arm still draped protectively over Jaina's shoulders. She pinned her face veil back on, hands still trembling despite the danger now passed. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, she felt exhausted. 

As they approached the entrance to the landing field, Thrawn broke the silence. <"I'm sorry,"> he said softly. 

Jaina chuckled weakly. <"Don't be. Like you said earlier... I don't find such actions offensive.">

Thrawn laughed. <"I am not referring to the kiss. I believe had you decided against it, we would have been in a much more dangerous predicament. It was the best course of action.">

She looked up at him. <"Then what are you apologizing for?">

<"For asking you to partake in this mission. It was unfair of me to ask you to accompany me. You are not trained in active combat or undercover operations. I placed you in a dangerous situation you were not entirely equipped for."> He gazed down at her. <"I'm sorry."> He said again.

She shook her head. <"You coming down here, alone, and injured at that, was a no go. I may not be trained for this sort of thing, but if something had gone wrong, something _worse_ , you would need back up."> She spoke forcefully. <"You heard Sawyer on the ship, he would have blown the whole thing the second he opened his mouth. I knew what I was getting into with this - it was my choice alone to come. What would have happened if they had discovered you in that alley by yourself?">

Thrawn nodded as they turned down the walkway to their ship. <"You are correct. But I still feel it prudent to apologize for the situation.">

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. <"Well, if you really feel so bad about it, you'll just have to buy me a drink on Gatalenta. It's not usually my policy to kiss someone without them doing at least that for me, first."> 

Thrawn laughed at that. <"I suppose that is fair, then."> They had reached the ramp of their ship. Jaina started up it, but Thrawn remained at the bottom. 

<"You're not coming up?"> She asked, puzzled.

<"Did you not hear what the mark said?"> Thrawn replied. She shook her head. Her thoughts had been so scattered on the walk back she hadn't even paid attention to her ear piece. All she could hear now was static. 

<"The reception was bad, but I picked up him asking the Rodian if he had seen us. The Rodian told him we were headed back to the landing field, and the mark thanked him. I believe he is headed here.">

<"Oh!"> She turned back down the ramp. <"You think that's his ship, then?"> She nodded to the shuttle across from them.

<"Yes. I was going to wait out here for him."> He leaned casually against one of the ramps struts. 

<"Alright then."> She settled against the opposite one. 

<"I can handle this alone."> Thrawn told her.

<"I'm sure you could, but it would be suspicious if I disappeared, and I don't want to risk him turning on you."> She crossed her arms. <"I'm going with you.">

Thrawn nodded, then activated his comm. "Sawyer?" 

_"Was wondering what was goin' on, boss. What's shakin'? Need us ta come down?"_

"No. The mark will be retuning to the landing field soon. Keep the ship ready to fly. Be prepared to take off without us."

 _"Gotcha boss."_  Sawyer didn't even ask why they would need to do that.

<"He trusts you."> Jaina said.

Thrawn nodded. <"I have worked hard to be worthy of their trust."> He said simply.

Jaina smiled. He truly was unlike any other commander she had known.

As they waited in comfortable silence, Jaina thought back to the alley. She felt a little guilty when she realized just how ridiculous her reasoning was for kissing Thrawn - it was unlikely the Rodian would have shot to kill, murdering them on the street. Uba was a tough place, but it wasn't completely lawless like other planets. At most, he would have stunned them and taken them to the local authorities for trespassing. Thrawn was right, that would have been very tricky to get out of without blowing their cover, but it was hardly a reason to throw herself at him like a stupid teenager. 

She cringed internally as she remembered how she practically lunged at him; this kiss definitely replaced her and Eli's for "most awkward". Though, now that she thought on it, despite the rough start, the kiss wasn't actually _bad_. Thrawn had been an objectively good kisser - not too rough (which she only liked when in a certain mood), no excessive tongue (which she wasn't really opposed to, but didn't actively yearn for), no teeth-knocking (which she hated, unless it happened because the other person was smiling so much). In fact, he had even compensated well for their height difference, which was nice. She was used to having to crane her neck a bit when she kissed someone taller than her, but he didn't bend her head back uncomfortably. 

She eyed him surreptitiously as they waited. He was balanced comfortably against the strut, legs and arms crossed casually as he gazed down the path. His dark cloak was a good counterpoint to his black hair and richly colored skin, sitting gracefully across his broad shoulders. She remembered the sensations from earlier, when he pressed her between his chest and the wall. She had instinctively looped her right arm around his waist, avoiding his injured shoulder, and was surprised at how thin he actually was despite his muscular stature. 

She wasn't surprised at how... intense the kiss had been. She knew it had to be believable, and Thrawn likely put all effort into making it look like they were deeply engaged. That thought almost made her a little sad, a part of her wishing that he was so engaged because he _wanted_  to be, not because he needed to be. 

But as she recalled the sensations of that quick coming together, another thought came to her. Even after their lips had parted, he had remained close to her, and she could feel his heart pounding it's own tattoo against her chest. Yesterday, he had told her Chiss could control their heartbeat at will. So why had it been pounding? Did he intentionally increase it, to add to the charade? She doubted that. It was extremely unlikely the Rodian would have taken their pulses, to see if they had actually been making out in the alley. He had been so cool and collected as they searched for an escape route, and like he said earlier, he was trained for these sort of missions. 

Had his heart been pounding because of _her_? 

Before she could ponder the notion any further, a figured emerged from around the bend and made it's way towards them. As they passed beneath one of the path's lights, she could see it was their mark. Thrawn rose and waved to the man, who waved back. 

"Keep any eye on the shuttle," Thrawn said quietly into his wrist comm as he lowered his arm. 

<"This one's mine!"> The man stopped at the _Tantive_  shuttle and gestured for them to join them. They walked over and met him by the ramp.

<"How was the auction?"> Thrawn asked conversationally.

The man smiled. <"Not bad. Got what I wanted."> He produced a small bag from under his cloak. <"Not too bad a price, either.">

<"What is it?"> Thrawn asked. The man grinned even more broadly.

<"I'll show you inside, it'll help explain what we do."> The man turned up the ramp, and they followed behind them.

The interior of the shuttle was clean and bright, not at all like Thrawn's more grungy, grizzled _Onus_. He led them into a seating area in the center of the ship and placed the bag on the table. <"Fancy a cup?"> The man gestured to the caf maker.

<"Yes, thank you."> Thrawn said politely as he sat down. Jaina shook her head, taking the seat next to him and crossing her arms. She was determined to look as pissed off as possible, so as to avoid having to speak and potentially ruin the plan.

The man busied himself with the maker and quickly returned with two steaming mugs.

<"So what exactly is it you do?"> Thrawn asked as he accepted his cup.

The man simply smiled, and opened the bag and dumping it's contents. A datacard slid out, along with what looked like a cobbled-together card reader. The man plugged the reader into a port on the table, and slid the card in. A holo appeared in front of them, complex-looking lines of coding and structures scattered wide around the table.

<"Do you know what this is?"> He asked them.

Thrawn was silent as he studied the projection. <"It looks like a set of computer system schematics,"> he mused carefully. <"Are you a slicer?">

The man laughed and shook his head. <"No, I'm just a runner, like you. You're right about them being schematics, though. Schematics for the Imperial Star Destoryer _Chimaera_.">

Thrawn let out a low whistle as Jaina shook her head. <"I think I know who you work for, then. Rebels?"> Thrawn turned to the man, brows raised.

The man nodded. <"Yup. We're small, but we're growing. Our leader doesn't approve of the Partisan's tactics, so she started her own fringe cell. With this information, we'll have access to all the data on that ship. Schedules, upcoming deployments, codes... everything. We might even be able to slice into the internal records of Navy High Command.">

Thrawn didn't reply, and Jaina felt like he was waiting for her to speak. <"So this is what you're offering us? Jobs not just skirting around the Empire, but actively working against it? No thanks."> She huffed and leaned back in her chair, as though to distance herself from the holo.

Thrawn raised his hand. <"Now hang on Pip, we haven't talked numbers yet."> Thrawn looked at the man expectantly. 

The man nodded at him. <"Now, because we're small, we don't pay sky-high like some cells can afford to do,"> the man began carefully. <"But, we've got some friends in the right places. There are other perks.">

<"Like?"> Thrawn prodded. 

The man gestured around him. <"Like this baby. Here, let me show you."> He stood up and motioned them to follow. He led them to the cockpit and nodded for Thrawn to take the copilot's seat. He sat next to him, and keyed the start up. <"Test her thrusters, tell me what you think.">

Thrawn grabbed the controls and gave a tentative prod of the thrust. Without the repulsors engaged, he simply watched the readings in front of him. <"You've made some changes..."> he muttered, giving it a little more. <"Very nice."> He eased off the thrust. <"Upgraded sheilding and weapons as well?">

<"Yup. Best out there that can be put on a ship like this. She flies like a dream."> The man got up, crossing the cabin and gestured to another panel. <"Retrofited a Sinear hyperdrive, too. All at no cost to the pilot. You'd be flying around in something like this, which looks like a pretty nice upgrade from your own bird.">

Thrawn leaned back, stroking his chin thoughtfully. <"So? What do you think?"> The man crossed his arms and leaned against the panel.

Thrawn stood up carefully, and Jaina sensed his shift. <"Uh, Lucas...?"> The man asked, frowning. <"Are you-"> Before he could finish his statement, Thrawn lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Jaina leapt out of the way as they tumbled at her feet, Thrawn overpowering him.

<"The schematic."> Thrawn spoke over the man's cries as he wrenched his arms behind his back. Jaina dashed out of the cockpit back to the seating area, grabbing the disk. After a moments thought, she unplugged the card reader as well, and tossed them into her shoulder bag. She ran back to the cockpit and found Thrawn still grappling with the man, his glasses thrown to the deck and cloak ripped.

She quickly eased around the tussling pair, dodging a kick aimed at her, and threw herself down on the mans legs. Reaching underneath him, she found a pressure point near his pelvis and dug her fingers into his gut. The man gave a startled cry, and Thrawn took the opportunity to reposition himself over the mans back, pinning his arms. He swiftly reached into one of his pockets and pulled a pair of binders out, securing the mans wrists. He passed Jaina another pair, and she wrestled his legs into them as well, though not before he managed a brutal back-kick to the side of her skull. 

Eyes watering and head swimming, she rolled off the man as Thrawn grabbed him by the collar with both hands and _flung_  him against a panel. He let out an awful, gasping wheeze as the air was knocked out of him. She watched with wide eyes as Thrawn grabbed him again by the collar and sat him upright against it. 

"You are under arrest for possession of stolen Imperial goods." Thrawn told him. The man visciously spat in his face, but Thrawn didn't flinch. 

"Who do you work for?" Thrawn asked calmly.

The man simply glared at him, working his jaw. After a moment, he gave them a grim smile. 

"You won't find out from me, Imperial slime," the man said as froth began to form around his lips. Thrawn released him.

"Officer Bardi!" He leapt out of the way as Jaina swiftly crawled over to the man, horrified. He had begun to convulse, eyes rolling back in his head as more froth poured from his mouth.

She wrenched his head back and opened his mouth, determined to find whatever it was the man had done, and saw a bloody cavity where a molar should have been.

"No, no no!" She stuck her fingers deep in his throat, trying to activate his gag reflex so he would expel whatever suicide pill he had taken, but it was too late. She tried and tried, but nothing came up, and after a moment, the convulsions ceased, and he lay still on the deck. He was dead. 

She slumped back, stunned. The man was dead. _Dead_. She had lost patients before, but never like this. It was so quick, so... violent. She felt her head swim again, and bile rise in her own throat. 

"Jaina," Thrawn knelt beside her carefully. She gazed up at him. His nose was bleeding, and he had the start of a black eye. "This isn't your fault." He cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever he took worked exactly as he intended it. This is not your fault." He repeated. 

She continued to gaze at him, stunned. "Remember," he said softly, echoing Dr. Shayana from the day before. "Remember where you are."

She swallowed, and forced herself to take a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She was Jaina Bardi, Chief Medical Officer of the ISD _Chimaera_. She was on a mission with her Grand Admiral to obtain the schematics. They had done that. Everything else was ancillary. The man before her was not her patient - he was a criminal, a rebel, who chose to take his own life rather than face justice for his crimes. She did everything she was supposed to do, and sometimes that wasn't enough. 

His death wasn't her fault. 

She opened her eyes again and looked at Thrawn. His nose was bleeding freely now, but he still hadn't moved. 

<"Here,"> she said, unconsciously switching to the comfort of Sy Bysti while reaching into her bag. She pulled out two wads of gauze, and gestured for him to sit beside her. Thrawn obliged, and she got on her knees as she carefully tilted his head back and stemmed the bleeding. He closed his eyes as she gently worked over his face.

<"It doesn't look broken,"> she said, gently touching the bridge of his nose. <"Just tissue damage."> She pulled a small bacta patch out of her bag and stripped it open, placing it over the bridge. <"It'll help with the pain."> 

Once that was done, she sat back on her knees. <"How's the shoulder?"

Thrawn opened his eyes and leaned forward, rolling the injured joint. After a moment, he reached around and stuck his hand under his shirt, giving the area a gentle pat. <"It appears fine. The patch is still in place, though it is very sore.">

Jaina nodded. <"From what I saw, I don't think he could have landed any blows on it. You probably just overtaxed it when you... threw him."> The image came back to her mind, and she realized that it was a frightening one. The rebel was not a diminutive man, and while Thrawn was clearly muscular, any human would have had to strain to throw a man so bodily. But Thrawn had tossed him like a ragdoll, with not even a grunt. 

Thrawn seemed to sense her discomfort with the idea. <"I did not want him to target you,"> he said softly. <"The moment we needed to resposition him would have provided him an opportunity to do so. It was the most effective way to prevent that.">

She gave herself a little shake. Thrawn was right, and she could ponder his super-human strength at a later time. She turned her mind back to the situation at hand. <"Are you experiencing any double vision? I'm worried that black eye came with a concussion.">

He shook his head. <"Chiss cannot get concussions as humans can. The viscosity of our crainial fluid protects the brain from most outside insult."> 

Jaina chuckled weakly. <"You know, whenever you get hurt, or in a fight, I learn a little more about you. At this rate, I'd rather keep your file as bare as it is.">

He smiled at her as he rose, extending a hand to her to help her up. 

<"What are we going to do with him?"> Jaina didn't turn to face the man, instead keeping her back to him and gazing up at Thrawn. 

<"Return to the _Onus_ and send Sawyer over. I will check the medbay on this ship for a bodybag. We will send him to Coruscant, where High Command will deal with identifying his body. Sawyer and I will take this ship back to the _Chimaera;_  you'll fly back with Deshaies."> They walked out of the cockpit together, Jaina grateful for the personnel swap. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Thrawn, but rather that she didn't want to be on this ship anymore. 

As they reached the ramp, Thrawn paused. <"Did you get the schematics?">

<"Yes, and the reader as well."> She tapped her shoulder bag. <"Do you want them?">

<"No, take them aboard the _Onus_. We can examine them back aboard the _Chimaera_.">

She nodded, and made her way down the ramp and crossed the path back to the ship. Thrawn must have comm'd Sawyer, because he met her outside the _Onus,_  tech bag in hand.

"Alright there, doc?" He asked her gently, concern in is eyes. 

She nodded again, and offered him a small smile. "Yes. Just a bit shaken up." She found herself touched by the wily man's gentle concern.

He smiled at her in return and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Field work's tough, ain't it. But it sounds like ya did a roarin' job."

She muttered her thanks and made her way up the ramp and into the cockpit. Dewane swiveled in her chair as she entered, holding out a cup of caf with a small smile. 

"Sawyer said you took it hot," she said as Jaina accepted it and sat down. "Thrawn told us what happened. Wanna talk about it?"

Jaina didn't reply as they swiveled their chairs to face the viewport, Dewane keying the start up sequence and guiding them out of the landing field. 

She didn't speak until the stars began to streak past them, hyperspace swallowing the ship. "I was transferred to the _Chimaera_  because I tried to kill myself when I was stationed on the _Devastator_ ," she began softly. Dewane turned to look at her, brows raised in shock. "My mind was... broken," she said before Dewane could reply. "It felt like the only thing I could do. Like the most logical step." She took a sip of her caf, feeling it's warmth settle in her hollow stomach. "I guess the rebel did the same thing. Sometimes, I wonder what it was like for the staff of the _Devastator_  to find me, to save me. On my... bad brain days, as Dr. Shayana calls them, I wonder if the staff ever felt guilty for being able to stop me from doing what I truly wanted to do. To stop me from... dying." She didn't know why she felt the need to tell Dewane that - she barely knew the pilot. But that rebel's suicide had brought her own to the forefront of her mind. She needed to say... something, about it.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like..." she trailed off, her thoughts too vague to properly articulate. 

She took another sip of her caf, just for something to do. Dewane didn't reply, but when Jaina didn't continue, she tentatively offered her hand to her. Jaina looked down at it, then up at Dewane, who was smiling sheepishly. 

"That's what Dr. Shayana does for me, when I can't find my words," she explained. Jaina smiled, and took her hand. 

"Me too," she replied, intertwining her fingers with Dewane's. Her hand was smaller than hers, and she noticed she had neatly manicured nails. 

That sat like that for some time, not talking. She watched the streaks in the viewport, her eyes picking out nonsense shapes amoung the swirls. It was relaxing, listening to the soft hum of the drive, watching the gentle blue-white glow out the windows, feeling Dewane's faint pulse in her palm. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, willing the tension out of her shoulders. It had been an eventful mission, but a successful one. That was the thought she allowed herself to enjoy, for the moment.


	15. Debriefing

They sat like that, comfortably, not speaking, for perhaps half an hour before Dewane broke the silence.

"Do you normally hang out with the Grand Admiral when you go on leave?" The pilot cocked her head at the medic when she asked the casual question. Her voice carried the slight air of someone searching for a conversation topic, but Jaina didn't mind. Distractions were good, when your thoughts were heavy.

Jaina shook her head. "No, this is the first time we've made plans together. It was actually Dr. Shayana's idea. I guess he thinks we'd be good for each other."

Dewane chuckled. "Not the first time he's played matchmaker."

"What?" Her statement caught Jaina off guard. "I... I don't think he's trying to do that?"

Dewane shrugged. "Well, it's super obvious Thrawn's into you."

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked, frowning. Dewane had only seen them interact in the cockpit, at the beginning of the mission. She didn't speak Sy Bysti, so there was no way she could have understood any of their conversations, or what happened in the alley, if that somehow came through to the ship.

"Well, earlier during the briefing, you were the one he kept looking at. He went to hang out in the galley with you, even though he has a rep for liking to watch his pilots." She chuckled again. "Kinda made me grateful, actually, I was nervous when I was assigned to be your pilot for this. Plus, when he comm'd Sawyer to head over to the the shuttle, he sounded genuinely concerned about you."

Jaina had not expected such specific examples to be given. Before she could really gather her thoughts on it (should she try to refute Dewane? Agree? Dodge it all together?), she spoke again.

"So the question is, how do you feel about him?"

Jaina knew the answer to that question, and Thrawn did too, thanks to her journal. But she didn't know Dewane well enough to trust her with the answer, or if she would even understand it if she gave it.

"I... okay, we need to back up." She started, trying to find a clear path forward. "I'm married."

"Oh!" Dewane face immediately became a strange combination of stricken and sheepish. "Oh stars, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I wasn't trying to like... like..." She gestured with her hand and trailed off.

Jaina laughed. "It's okay! I just met you today, of course you wouldn't know." She smiled at her reassuringly. "That's why I was confused when you said Dr. Shayana was playing matchmaker. Both he and Thrawn know about my wife."

That comment seemed to make it worse.

"Stars, I'm sorry, I just- I just- I shouldn't have made assumptions. About your preferences, I mean."

Jaina laughed even more at that. "No! No, okay, here," Jaina held onto Dewane's hand with both her own. The poor woman was obviously just trying to be sweet, striking up what she thought would be a fun conversation and distracting Jaina from the day's events. Jaina decided to trust her, at least a little bit.

"I don't have a preference. If I'm filling out paperwork, I put pansexual. No offense taken, none at all." That seemed to ease some of Dewane's tension. "My wife and I have an open relationship. Long distance, all of that," she said noncommittaly. It was a white lie, but an easier way to explain everything. "We just do hook ups. We're not polyamorous, so I don't have like, a boyfriend or anything on the side. That's why I don't think Dr. Shayana would try to play matchmaker with me." 

"...oh." Dewane nodded, absorbing the statement. "I... yeah. That makes sense."

Jaina nodded, and decided to try and diffuse the tension a little more. "When you go through my closet for a club outfit, I think you'll see why I don't need him to play matchmaker, either. I do pretty well on my own." She gave a small wink and offered her a conspiratorial grin. "I should warn you, though - going out with us is an all-out event. You game for a party?"

Dewane laughed at that. "Stars, I've never even gone dancing with my friends. What have I gotten myself into?" She leaned back in her pilot's seat and rubbed her eyes.

Jaina's protective side kicked in, just a little. "If you're not comfortable with the plan, we can always, always change it. It's not fun if not everyone is on board."

"No! I've always wanted to go out like this, it's just my friends never want to," Dewane reassured her, flopping her arms on the rests. "For all their talk, pilots never really party outside the hanger, you know?"

Jaina chuckled. "We'll make sure to show you a good time. And honestly, the night could end up going either way. Like I said, I've never gone out like this with Thrawn, or Sawyer and his crew." She was actually a little nervous about that, now. She hoped the group would have a good vibe, together.

Dewane chuckled as well. "I have no clue what to wear, even if you put a bunch of outfits in front of me."

"Ooooh, I love planning this sort of stuff. Here," Jaina pulled out her datapad and started a holonet search. "Personal question time - what part of you do you think is the hottest?"

"The hottest?" Dewane sat silent for a moment, thinking. "Hm. Probably my legs."

"Okay, let's start there. Can you wear heels? What size shoe are you?"

"Never tried, and an eight."

"Okay, that's good...." She typed quickly on her pad and found the image she was looking for, a set of black, platform-wedge heels. She showed the pad to Dewane. "The platforms make them look really tall, but because of the wedge, they're very easy to walk in. What do you think?

Dewane looked at the pad. "I can try?" She looked nervous again.

"We can bring some flats along too, if you decide you don't like them," Jaina reassured her. "Okay, I've got a pair like this. So with shoes like that, and if you want to play up your legs even more..." She typed again, this time bringing up an image of some black leggings with a thin white stripe running up the outsides. "Thoughts? Too much butt?"

"I like those," she replied immediately. "I love wearing leggings, and as long as they aren't super sheer, I'm okay with the butt."

"Excellent, I've got that exact pair. Next question - how do you feel about your stomach?"

"My stomach?" Dewane looked down at said stomach. "Never really thought about it. Okay, I guess?"

"Okay enough for a crop top?" Jaina asked.

"I... dunno." Dewane looked sheepish again.

"Okay, let's not do a crop top, we want you comfortable, not questioning. What about your chest?"

"I like my chest." She seemed happy to have a sure answer to give.

"Alright, I've got an idea..." Another quick search brought up an image of a knit, tight-fitting long-sleeved turtleneck top with a keyhole in the chest. "It'll cover your stomach, but still show off that you're fit, with a little draw to an area you like. If you go with white, it'll match your leggings really well." She showed the image to Dewane.

"Oooh yes, that's cute." Dewane immediately responded, smiling.

"Perfect! I've got all this back on the ship." Jaina chirped happily.

"No kidding?" Dewane looked impressed.

"Yup. Different planets have different customs, so I have a variety. Gatalenta is known for muted colors, so black and white will work really well."

"Stars, you're like some... party sage." They both laughed at that, and soon delved into the finer details of hair and make up. With the autopilot engaged, Jaina was even able to teach Dewane a few dance moves, the introduction of each new set brooking incorrigible laughter. Just like their trip to Uba, their trip back seemed to fly by in no time at all, and soon they set down in the hanger of the Chimaera.

"... and come by the night before, so we can make sure everything fits!" Jaina called to Dewane, who smiled and waved to her as Jaina left her at the Onus to run her post-flight check.

She glanced around the hanger as she walked towards the exit, not seeing any sign of Thrawn or Sawyer. She assumed they were still in transit, and had just made the turn to head towards her quarters when her comm beeped at her.

"This is Officer Bardi," she answered cheerfully.

 _"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn. Are you back aboard the Chimaera?"_ Jaina was surprised at hearing Thrawn's voice - he could only have comm'd her on this channel if he was back on board as well.

"Yes sir, just got in." She replied quickly. "Is that shuttle really so modified that you beat us here?"

_"Indeed so. Please report to my conference room for debriefing."_

"Yes sir, be right there." She signed off and turned for the lifts, and was soon at the room.

"Welcome, Officer," Thrawn said as she entered. He was seated at the conference table with Faro and... Colonel Yularen? "Please be seated." He indicated to an open chair next to Faro. She saw he had already changed back into his usual pristine white uniform, and had removed the bacta patch she had earlier placed on his nose. The bruising on his eye had darkened some, but didn't look too bad. 

"Thank you, sir." She sat down next to Faro, who nodded politely to her. The atmosphere felt tense, but no one else spoke as she entered. Jaina pulled her bag from her shoulder and placed it on the table, opening it and removing the reader and datacard. "Here it is," she said, passing the materials to Faro, who in turn handed them to Thrawn.

"Alright, let's see it then." Colonel Yularen sounded... annoyed. Jaina wondered what they had been discussing before she arrived.

Thrawn plugged the reader into the table, and inserted the card. A projection appeared, just as it had on the rebel shuttle.

"The computer techs will be able to verify whether or not this is indeed the schematics?" Yularen asked tersely.

"Yes. I can call them up now, if you wish." Thrawn responded smoothly. It seemed Yularen was the cause of the chilly atmosphere.

"No need, we'll see to it later." Yularen waved his hand, and Thrawn turned off the projection. "If you're confident this is it, we can go ahead with the next part of the debrief." He sighed. "You've told me the basics, but now that Officer Bardi has arrived, we can go on record." He passed a datapad across the table to Jaina.

"Please initial at the bottom. It is a standard post-combat debrief, not sure if you've ever had to sign off on one before," Yularen said, glaring at Thrawn as he did so. Jaina thought she could sense Faro stiffen, out of the corner of her eye. "It states that a verbal account is to be the record of the incident, given by Grand Admiral Thrawn. Should at any time you have something to add, or feel his account is incorrect, you are to speak up and add to the record. Otherwise, by signing it, you acknowledge his statement as true and correct. It will be transcribed at a later date."

Jaina nodded, feeling a bit on the spot. She quickly signed the bottom of the document and passed the pad back to Yularen.

"Alright, Grand Admiral," he said, activating the recorder he had brought. "The floor is yours."

"Thank you, Colonel Yularen," Thrawn began in his usual, polite tone. "Chief Medical Officer Bardi, Tech Trooper Sawyer, Lieutenant Dewane, and I departed the _Chimaera_ aboard my personal shuttle, rechristened the _Onus_ , for the Barsa System, Planet Uba I, on an undercover mission to acquire a stolen data schematic of the _Chimaera's_ internal computer systems.

"Upon arriving at Uba, Trooper Sawyer-"

Yularen interrupted Thrawn. "Please state for the record why you chose Chief _Medical_ Officer Bardi for this mission." Jaina noticed the emphasis he put on her title, and began to realize why Yularen seemed agitated.

"Certainly. Barsa is a far Outer-Rim system. The predominant language spoken is Sy Bysti, which besides Basic, is Officer Bardi's native language." Thrawn did not acknowledge Yularen's animus. "I felt that she would be a valuable asset, as no other person aboard this vessel could accompany me and maintain believable cover. Officer Bardi's record will show she is in compliance of all standard combat requirements, even if she is not trained for the specifics of such a mission. Additionally, I rendered a personal assessment of her combat skills and found them more than acceptable." Thrawn paused, and Jaina took that as her cue.

"Sir? If I may?" She spoke up quietly, addressing Yularen.

"Please." He gestured for her to speak.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn did not order me to accompany him on this mission." She spoke firmly, determined to make her reasoning clear. "He explained the task to me, and made it clear it was my choice whether or not to go. I agreed with his opinion that I would be valuable to the mission, due to the reasons he outlined." She paused to catch her breath.

"Furthermore, as Chief Medical Officer of this vessel, I am in direct charge of the Grand Admiral's care. Two days ago, he sustained a ricochet blaster wound to his shoulder. Should he have been injured on this mission, regardless of cause, his care falls directly under my purview, as he is still receiving active treatment for the wound. It was a regulatory gray-area for me to clear him for active combat duty, which would have put him in the care of a medic other than myself. I decided to avoid the gray-area altogether by going on this mission personally." Jaina had sort-of made that point back on Uba, when Thrawn was apologizing for bringing her along. It felt good to put it on record that the Navy's own regulations supported her decision.

Yularen seemed surprised at her explanation, but then again, it wasn't his duty to know every piece of odd medical rules the Navy had. He nodded slowly, gesturing for Thrawn to continue.

"Thank you, Officer Bardi." Thrawn gave her a small smile before speaking again. "Upon arriving at Uba, Trooper Sawyer noted a _Tantive_ class shuttle in the landing field. Considering the slew of thefts from Senator Organa's personal fleet, I ordered Lieutenant Dewane to land near it and oberserve any activity surrounding it.

"Wearing civillian disguises, Officer Bardi and I proceeded to the auction-house so outlined by Rukh. We arrived early, and chose to purchase food from an adjacent cafe with an outdoor seating area, so we could observe the wait-list line and join it at the appropriate time.

"While inside the cafe, we engaged in conversation with a human male who was not local to the planet. I deduced this from his accented speech."

"Can you confirm said accent, Officer?" Yularen cut in.

"Yes sir. His speech pattern was similar to those of mid-rim merchants who learned the language in order to trade with the planets farther out." She supplied quickly. Yularen nodded, and Thrawn continued.

"The man displayed behavior indicating he was not familiar with Uba's local customs. My undercover persona was blind, aided by assistive optics. He intervened when I intentionally dropped credits while paying for our meals, returning them to me without pocketing any for himself. Later, he inserted himself into a private conversation Officer Bardi and I were having, about Lothal. He offered information regarding implied rebel activity on the planet as a favor, intending to provide us with knowledge so our personas could make more sound business decisions regarding illicit smuggling to the planet. He displayed anti-Imperial sentiments in the conversation.

"Furthermore, he told me of his failed attempt to join the wait-list. I deduced he was not familiar with how such auctions were run, and that he was sent by another party to participate in it. At this point, I felt reasonably certain that he was sent by a lesser-known rebel cell to obtain the schematics. His general demeanor, purchase at the cafe, and his lack of impropriety regarding the dropped credits indicated he had enough financial backing in order to be confident in his ability to win the bid."

Faro chuckled at that. Yularen sent her a small glare, and she quickly apologized. "Sorry, sir. I just never get tired of hearing how he makes these deductions."

Thrawn gave her a small nod before he resumed. "I offered to help him gain entry to the auction by inviting him to join the line with us. He-" Yet again, Yularen interrupted Thrawn.

"You offered to help him obtain the stolen schematics? When you knew he worked for a rebel cell?" He looked troubled.

"Yes," Thrawn replied, unperturbed by the interruption. "I have made my belief known that Senator Organa's stolen shuttles are being used by such cells. I was confident he would return to the shuttle we identified in the landing field. If we could follow him to the ship and connect him to the cell, we would have obtained the schematics and gained valuable information regarding the cell he worked for."

"I see..." Yularen mused, looking thoughtful.

Thrawn picked up where he had left off. "He agreed to join us, and sat with us outside while we observed the line form. While we were waiting, we engaged in causal conversation. He displayed further anti-Imperial sentiments, which my undercover persona mirrored. He then invited us to join him at his ship after the auction, intending to recruit us to his cause with the lure of better pay and a chance to, in his words, 'stick it to more Imperials'.

"At that point, I deemed it the right time to join the line, and planted a listening device on his person as we made our way to it. Everything the device recorded was logged aboard the Onus, though almost all of it is in Sy Bysti."

"I assume you two wore ear pieces linked to it?" Yularen asked.

"Yes," Thrawn replied. "We joined the line, with the suspected rebel taking the place in front of us. He was the last person admitted to the auction from the wait-list." Thrawn stopped there, anticipating Yularen's question.

"You didn't get in to the auction itself?" Yularen looked surprised. 

"We did not." Thrawn said simply.

Yularen sighed. "Was this part of the plan?"

"Sir?" Jaina cut in. She had realized something. Yularen nodded for her to speak.

"While en route to Uba, Thrawn reviewed the plan with us. He had indicated then that he did not want to actually enter the auction house. I believe this was due to my own skill in maintaining appropriate cover." She felt a little silly for not realizing this before. "Grand Admiral Thrawn is aware of my lack of experience in these situations. For me to be in an environment like that for an extended period of time increased our chances of our cover being blown. It was more prudent to observe the auction from the outside, where we did not have to interact with the locals."

Yularen stroked his chin as he thought on her words. "Do you concur with her statement, Grand Admiral?"

"Yes. I did not make my personal assessment of Officer Bardi's skills clear at the time, as I did not want to influence her perception of her own abilities."

"Of course," Yularen said dryly. "Go on."

"Despite Officer Bardi's reservations, she played her part well. Her aggressive persona was intended to be a counterpoint to my more kindly demeanor. Her perceived indignation at not being granted admittance to the auction allowed me to build a small rapport with the auction house's doorman, which proved invaluable later.

"Routing the listening device's feed to both our ear pieces and the Onus strained it's capabilities. Officer Bardi and I had to take up a position in an off-limits area adjacent the the auction house in order to maintain a clear connection." As Thrawn spoke, a sense of dread began to settle over Jaina. Was he going to tell them about how they were discovered? How she almost lost her head? What they did to avoid being detained? She wasn't sure how she felt about describing their kiss to the director of the ISB.

"We were able to hear the suspected rebel win the bid for the schematics. However, shortly after hearing this, we were discovered by the doorman and another guard while they were performing an unprecedented security sweep."

Jaina mentally braced herself for the coming revelation and following humiliation, averting her eyes from Yularen's questioning glance. But none came.

"The rapport I had been able to build with the doorman allowed me to offer him a bribe in exhange for him not detaining us and reporting us to the local authorities for trespassing." Thrawn continued smoothly. "We were escorted to the main road, and went back to the ship. While we were leaving the area, I was able to hear the suspected rebel ask the doorman where we had gone. The doorman indicated we were returning to the landing field.

"Shortly after returning to the field, the suspected rebel arrived and invited us aboard the _Tantive_ class shuttle, indicating it was indeed his ship. He showed us the schematic, as a way to emphasize the type of work he did, and admitted to being a member of a group of rebels that had splintered from Saw Guerra's Partisans, due to a disagreement of tactics."

"Was the device still recording when he said that?" Yularen interjected.

"Yes, though the record will need to be translated. We maintained our cover as locals, and were still speaking Sy Bysti."

"That could be a problem," Yularen said. "The only people I know of who could translate it are sitting here, and implicated in the death of the rebel." He frowned. "We can't just fly around the Outer Rim and pick up a local to do it."

"Sir?" Jaina spoke up hopefully. "The Senate translator for Outer Rim affairs was military-track before she switched to government service. I believe she still has clearance to translate for military affairs."

Yularen looked at her, surprised. "How do you know this?"

Jaina smiled sheepishly. "She's my wife. I know she recruited from the Acadamey for her staff, and she probably has another translator who could do it, as well. If her being my spouse would be considered a conflict of interest," she added thoughtfully. 

Yularen blinked. "Well..." He picked up his datapad and ran a quick search. "It looks like there is no official regulation regarding such conflict, since you two are in completely separate departments, but I would feel better if we still covered it. We'll send it to her, and have another member of her staff review it for accuracy. Plus, it'll be in this report that you noted the potential conflict, which is good. Thank you, Officer Bardi." He seemed impressed with her. "Go on, Thrawn."

"Thank you, Officer Bardi," Thrawn said to her again before continuing. "The rebel led us to the cockpit of the shuttle, showing us the modifications made to it so as to sell the 'perks' for working for his cell. After he entered the lock codes and started the engines, I physically engaged him while Officer Bardi retrieved the schematics. After she returned to the cockpit, we were together able to subdue him. I placed him under arrest and questioned who he worked for. At that time, he appeared to access the suicide pill he had in one of his molars. Upon realizing what he had done, I asked Officer Bardi to intervene, to no avail. He expired moments after taking the pill." Thrawn fell silent.

"Officer Bardi?" Yularen prompted.

"His account is correct, Colonel." Jaina said after a moment. She forced the image of the man convulsing on the floor out of her mind's eye. "I... I attempted to render aid, opening his mouth to check his airway. When I saw the empty socket, I attempted to force him to expel the contents of his stomach so as to stop the reaction. It did not work." She finished quietly.

"I want it noted in this record that my assessment of Officer Bardi's testimony finds her pervious statement truthful," Yularen said, speaking gently, "And that I am ordering a secondary debrief with the _Chimaera's_  staff psychiatrist." 

Jaina nodded. "Thank you, sir." Was her guilt at not being able to save the man written so plainly on her features? 

"Anything else for the record, Thrawn?" Yularen turned to him.

"After Officer Bardi tended to some superficial injuries of mine, I ordered her to return to the _Onus_  and fly back with Lieutenant Dewane and comm'd Trooper Sawyer to join me on the shuttle for our return trip." Thrawn clasped his hands on the table. "Both ships successfully returned, and the schematics are in our possession. The mission was a success." He finished neatly.  

Yularen nodded before speaking. "I want it noted that my concerns in my pre-debriefing notes have been appropriately addressed, and now concur with Commodore Faro's assessment of events. I find no malpractice of command regarding the personnel chosen for this mission. I declare this debrief closed." He pressed a button on the recorder, then tapped quickly on his datapad before leaning back in his chair. "That's a hell of a mission, Grand Admiral." 

Jaina felt Faro relax next to her as Thrawn also leaned back in his own chair. "Indeed, Colonel. What is your opinion of Ruhk's status?"

"Well, with the combined reports of Officer Bardi's medical assessment, Commodore Faro's records of his work with the techs, and the success of this mission, he's clear in my book. I've just sent this debrief to High Command, with my recommendation of his release. He'll probably get it, so you can make arrangements to drop him off... wherever." He waived his hand noncommittaly. 

"Sir," both Faro and Jaina spoke at the same time. Jaina shut her mouth and nodded at Faro to go first.

"Sir, he's been requesting he be allowed to stay on board as a personal body guard to the Grand Admiral, as an exhange for Imperial protection." Faro said, leaning forward. "He claims Black Sun will hunt him down, and he does not have the resources to hide from them on his own."

Yularen raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak, Jaina leapt in to the conversation.

"Sir, ma'am, please, with all due respect," said quickly. "I disagree that he cannot be simply 'dropped off' somewhere, nor can he act as a body guard at the present time." She was surprised no one was talking about how he had been a _slave_. "Rukh has been enslaved by Black Sun, cruelly, for what looks like many years. He is malnourished, and probably has some injuries we cannot detect due to our lack of resources regarding his race." She shook her head.

"Even to go from one master to another," she nodded at Thrawn, "despite the vastly different circumstances, cannot be good for his mental state, which I cannot even begin to fathom. He needs treatment, both for his physical and mental health, before any decision can be made regarding what to do with him." She spoke with finality. It wasn't her place to question the wisdom of her superiors, but she was not going let a being on her ship be treated poorly while she still had a chance to intervene. 

Yularen raised his brows even further, if that were possible, and turned to Thrawn, a look of incredulity on his face. "Grand Admiral?" He gestured to Jaina, looking at Thrawn expectantly.

"I agree with Officer Bardi's assessment. He should be returned to Coruscant, for treatment. We can make a decision regarding his fate when the doctors there have cleared him." Thrawn said politely, matching Yularen's surprised gaze with his own steady one. 

"Well, who's to pay for such? If he is set free, he will not be a ward of the Empire, and he's not a Coruscanti citizen." Yularen said, almost defensively. Both Faro and Jaina frowned at him. 

"I will." Thrawn said simply. "Though I feel that, thanks to the information he gave us, the intel we will receive from the shuttle will be quite useful to High Command. The Empire may find itself in his debt." 

Yularen scoffed. "Well, you send the credits, and if the Empire ever agrees with that assessment, it'll reimburse you." Yularen then shook his head, and chuckled apologetically. "I like you Thrawn, even if you still don't seem to understand the politics of command."

Thrawn smiled thinly. "I doubt I ever will, Colonel." 

Yularen chuckled again, then gestured to Faro. "We're done with the debrief, Commodore. Thank you for your input on the mission, and on Rukh. You're free to go."

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad I could be of help." She rose from the table, looking at Thrawn expectantly. 

"I need to discuss some things with Officer Bardi and the Grand Admiral," Yularen said causally. "It won't take long, can you have Xiotin prep the shuttles?"

"Yes sir." She eyed him a bit suspiciously, then saluted and left the room. 

"I don't think I've ever seen a more loyal second-in-command, Thrawn," Yularen said as the door whooshed shut. "She about near gave me the third degree when I told her about my concerns regarding Officer Bardi and this mission." He nodded to Jaina. "Not to offend, Officer. But it was highly unusual for you to go."

"Yes sir, no offense taken. I completely understand." Jaina smiled weakly at him. She hadn't realized just how big a deal it was for her to participate. "I am thankful we were successful."

Yularen smiled back. "Well, there are just a few things I wanted to address. With Thrawn's report on your journal, we've wrapped up our investigation of you. Everything's clear. We have found some leads regarding Onyo, thanks to your messages with her, and if they come to fruition, you will be recognized for your assitance in the matter."

Jaina smiled. "Thank you, sir! I hope you can track her down." The betrayal still hurt, but Jaina was ready for the matter to be done with. 

Yularen nodded. "Unfortunately, it looked like those earrings were stolen property, so we're going to hang on to them."

Jaina shrugged. "I didn't really like them, so it's no loss to me. My wife said they were hideous, actually." 

They all shared a small chuckle at that, and Yularen turned to Thrawn. "Now, we're off the record here. But you glossed over something during the debrief."

Jaina stiffened, though Thrawn offered no reaction. "What do you mean, Colonel?" He asked smoothly, still relaxed in his seat.

"I know you, and don't forget I'm highly trained in reading body language. Bardi was uncomfortable when you told us about getting caught in that security sweep, and your details on that exchange were thin, for you. What happened?" Yularen stared at him shrewdly.

Jaina's breath caught in her throat. She had thought she had scrapped through the potential embrassement, but it seemed her luck had run out. 

Thrawn shrugged. "I did not feel in necessary to include the details of our discovery." He said simply, not elaborating.

Yularen turned to Jaina. "Officer Bardi? Was Thrawn's recounting of the event incorrect?" There was a dangerous edge to his words.

She took a deep breath. "No sir, nothing like that. Upon exchanging the bribe, we were released, as he said." She swallowed. There was no avoiding it, so she dove right in. "I lost my head, sir. I was afraid we were going to be shot, and couldn't think straight. We were unable to escape detection, so the Grand Admiral and I..." She couldn't say it. The words refused to leave her mouth. 

"Upon my suggestion, Officer Bardi and I feigned romantic engagement so that upon discovery, our presence in the area would not be assumed to be malicious." Thrawn finished her statement for her, still in the his same, polite tone. 

Yularen blinked, then sat back in his chair, breaking out in laughter as he did so. "That's it?" He raised his fist to his mouth, still chuckling, a bemused expression on his face. "I thought you were going to tell me you took out the security guards and left a pile of bodies behind." 

Thrawn smiled as Jaina slumped back in her chair, a wave of relief crashing over her. "Officer Bardi was displeased with her perceived handling of the situation. I did not wish to implicate her to be incapable of handling such events, so I left that part out of the record."

Yularen chuckled again as he addressed Jaina. "Other trained specialists would have balked at kissing the Grand Admiral, even if it meant getting shot." He stood up, grabbing the reader and datacard as Jaina and Thrawn mirrored him. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, Bardi."

"You wound me, Colonel. Do you really find me so unattractive?" Thrawn joked lightly, placing a hand on his heart as they crossed the room.

Yularen scoffed. "I said I like you Thrawn, but not that much." He keyed the door open for them. "Well done, you two. I hear you've got a leave scheduled on Gatalenta in a few days. You've certainly earned it." 


	16. Gatalenta

The rest of Thrawn's day was uneventful, thankfully. After bidding goodbye to Colonel Yularen and Jaina, he spoke with Rukh and told him of the plan to have him rehabilitated on Coruscant. At first, the Noghri was resistant, but with reassurance that he would still be given the option of choosing to serve as Thrawn's bodyguard after his treatment, he agreed. Thrawn didn't know if Ruhk would still desire such a position after his care was finished, but the matter required little thought, at least for the moment. 

He entered his quarters, returning from the medical bay. Jaina had arranged for him to come down after dinner, so she could do one last patch change and check his nose and eye for damage she might have missed. She herself had stayed on-duty for a few extra hours to catch up on the work she had missed, and told him she was meeting with Dr. Shayana tomorrow, to discuss the events of the mission. She seemed in good spirits, and he had left her feeling confident she wouldn't experience any lasting distress from the death of the rebel.

The maintenance crew had been able to install a proper door to his quarters, thanks to Rukh's assistance in clearning the _Chimaera's_  systems of his malicious code. It closed smoothly behind him, it's new servos almost completely silent. 

He crossed to his bedroom, relishing the clean and quiet nature of his quarters. As he undid the collar of his tunic, he noticed his discarded outfit from earlier, strewn across the bed. He had changed swiftly when he and Sawyer had returned to the _Chimaera_ , rushing to meet Colonel Yularen for the debriefing, and hadn't tossed the garments down the laundry chute. He gathered them, pausing to examine the torn cloak. They were his own personal civilian clothes, and the cloak was a custom made piece he had picked up on Bespin. The fabric had caught his eye - heavy, but soft, it's rich matte black not ostentatious or gaudy. It was an expensive piece, but not outwardly so. The owner of the small shop had complimented him after he paid for it, a subtle, but meaningful statement. 

 _"The owner of such a piece does not need to rely on flashy looks or bold presentations to project their own value. It is a piece designed for a being who is sure of themselves. That is what true luxury is."_ Thrawn had not told the owner who he was, when he requested the item, but the man had given him a small wink upon handing over the package.

He ran his fingers over the torn collar and eyelet. The tear was along the hemlines, easily repaired. Tossing the rest of the ensemble down the chute, he placed the cloak on his dining table, arranging it so he could sew it himself. After changing into his lounge wear (and putting on his tooka slippers), he snagged his sewing kit from a drawer in his dresser and placed it next to the cloak, then crossed to his kitchenette.

After today's busy, and successful events, he deserved a drink. 

He opened the particular cupboard where he stored his alcohol and surveyed it's contents thoughtfully. While he did not drink often, Chiss had high alcohol tolerances, so he was not inhibited by the percentages of the beverages in front of him. His mood warranted a wine, but he found himself wanting something sweet. He chose a Chandrilan portwine and poured himself a glass. 

Beverage in hand, he returned to the table and set about repairing the tear. While he rarely had cause to do it, sewing was a task he enjoyed. Watching the thread pull through the fabric, two halves becoming whole once again, in such a ordered, yet simple, manner. It was symbolic of his goals in every day life, a physical manifestation of what he hoped to achieve. 

As he worked, he thought back on the day's events. His conversation with Jaina on the way to Uba, when he returned her journal, had been interesting. He smiled to himself as he recalled her explanation of the Angels of Viego. He really did find her use of the term clever, now that he understood it. 

Her writing had been... varied. Light, cheerful recounting of daily life interspersed with periods of darkness and disquiet when she suffered a set back. Losing a patient, concern over Laura, distress at her own inability to quiet her questioning mind. She would note when she met with Dr. Shayana, and he saw that the doctor truly did seem helpful when she expressed her concerns to him. The nature of her writing wasn't cyclical, indicating she was not completely reliant on Dr. Shayana for mental stability. But he certainly contributed to it. 

Rather, it seemed that stress was the main factor in Jaina's mental state, a fact she was aware of. He could see the ebb and flow of her troubled thoughts coinciding with events and emotions she found upsetting. Her writing would take on a brighter tone after shore leaves, with stories of fun times with Jones and Nadi, usually ending with her detailing private events with whomever she found to enjoy the nights with. It was clear that she used leave as a time to clear her mind, to release whatever stresses she could. He respected her candor with herself in her writing, mapping out the paths of her thoughts and emotions and actions they connected to. She was a very self-aware individual. 

While it had been his job to examine her writing for disloyal or treasonous material, he would always skim over her recounting of her hookups. While he regretted the need to delve so deeply into her personal life, it was his duty to do so, and he would not shirk it. Yet, he could not bring himself to read the details of her escapades. When he had happened upon the first one, he found himself feeling disgustingly voyeuristic. It was clear there would be no evidence of treason in her graphic recounting of what she and her partner had done. Whenever she began to recount another coming together, he would gloss over it until he found a safe passage again. 

He had been tempted to do the same when he saw the first mention of his own name in her journal. However, upon examining his own desire to avoid pressing so deeply into the contents of her mind, he realized he could not in good faith skip them. Skimming over events with other people was one thing - it was unlikely she would divulge a plot to overthrow the Emporer while describing the sensations of her hands on another being. But when it came to him... those were thoughts, opinions, on he himself, who had just survived a kidnapping and possible assassination attempt. If she bore him any ill will, it would be expressed in those passages.

So he read them, throughly.  

At first, he expected to feel the same discomfort he'd had when reading about her actions with her other partners. But as he went through the first entry she had on him, no such feelings arose. Though he had jokingly told her he would simply have to regard such writing as an ego boost, he found that joke becoming truth. 

He liked to think he had a good grasp on his own appearance, and how others perceived him. He knew he was conventionally attractive, when it came to his body type. He was tall and fit, and did not slouch. He was always well-groomed, and had healthy teeth and hair. His features were symmetrical and proportionate. However, he knew that he looked... unconventional. On his home world, his blue skin and red eyes were the norm, and had never factored into his perception of himself. But out in the rest of galaxy, they marked him as different. As other. He had been approached by potential partners at bars, only to have them falter when they met his gaze. 

He knew others could find him frightening. Threatening. Undesirable, because of those stand-out characteristics. 

Not that he had been some pariah out in the galaxy - while some were dissuaded by his visage, others did not seem to care or notice. Yet the way Jaina had described him made him feel... good, about those facets he sometimes found himself unhappy with.

She didn't describe his eyes as bloody, but as a bright red found in a sweet wine. His skin was not a sickly shade of blue, but the hue of Coruscants skyline just before dawn. His hair was not the pitch black color of tar, but the soft velvet of open space. 

She had even touched on his voice, which he had only thought about in terms of his accent. But she had described the timbre of it, and how she found it's gentle pitch enticing. She had mused on how it would change with the language he spoke, how he might murmur to a lover, the sounds he might make if their bodies were to ever intwine. 

It was when he read through a particularly well-written, if graphic, description of a fantasy involving them on a date in the Senate Gardens on Coruscant that he realized he had a problem on his hands. 

He had told her, back when he first learned of her discomfort of him reading her journal, that she need not be concerned he would lose respect for her because the feelings were mutual. This remained true - interspersed with the fantasties were pages of self-deprecation, frustration at herself for having such feelings for a being she respected and knew she could not have. He respected her sense of honor, her desire to not allow such feelings to impede in her duties to him and the Empire. 

No, losing respect for Jaina was never a problem. The problem was that, at the time of him reassuring her, the mutual feelings were but simple asides, easy to deal with and categorize. It was natural to feel attraction to those he worked with - desires of the body were not unhealthy, as long as they didn't interfere with a clear mind. It had happened before, and would happen again. Such feelings were acknowledged, and pushed aside for duty's sake. Once noted and filed away, they rarely returned to the surface of his mind. He never devoted more than a moments thought to them, never indulged in fantasy or daydreams. What was the point, if they could never come to fruition? He tended to his desires on shore leave, and memories were enough to sate him until another opportunity presented itself.

But reading Jaina's thoughts gifted him daydreams he had never inclined to imagine. He found it more and more difficult, with each new fantasy read, to push them from his mind. He found he _enjoyed_  reading what she wrote about him. He even liked reading about her frustrations about the fraternization code, because his mind drifted back to the illicit stories and urged him to do as she so wished, to throw the code out the airlock and free themselves from forever bring stuck in limbo. 

He was lax in enforcing the code within his own crew, as long as their relationships did not interfere with their duty to the Empire. But he had never broken the code himself. It has always been easy to ignore the temptation to do so. 

Now, however, it was not. 

As he closed the final stitch on the collar and smoothed the cloak out to admire his handiwork, he remembered his failed attempted to bring up his thoughts on the matter in the galley of the _Onus_. He had been unwilling to simply be straightforward and express his opinions on the subject, and because he had so dawdled, Sawyer had the time to finish his caf and return to the galley for more, dashing the conversation in its tracks. He was unsure how such a conversation would go, and what would come of it, so he avoided directly addressing the matter for the rest of trip. 

He had almost resolved to simply work harder in dismissing his feelings until they kissed in the auction house alley. 

He sat back in his chair, cradling his almost-empty glass of wine, and remembered the sensations of their coming together. He had almost swung her off her feet as he whipped her around and pressed her against the wall of the building, both to protect her in case his speculations on the Rodian's intentions were incorrect, and because he _wanted_  to. He remembered how her breath hitched as he pressed against her, the feeling of her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. How her fingers curled in his hair at the base of his head, and how her heart pounded against his chest when he broke the kiss to reply to the guard. 

He remembered how similar it was to a fantasy she outlined in her journal. But instead of being interrupted by a surly armed guard in an alley, they were left unassaulted in her quarters, given time for hands and mouths to wander...

No. He stopped his mind's musings. This was not a productive train of thought. It was late, and he had to be up earlier than usual for a holo-meeting with High Command to discuss their findings on Rukh. 

He downed the rest of his glass in one swift gulp and set it back upon the table, then neatly folded his cloak and put up his sewing supplies, careful to store the needle and pins properly. 

As he placed the glass in the washer and moved towards his bed, he stopped and sighed, thinking for a moment. He turned the opposite direction, making his way to the 'fresher. He needed a cold shower. 

\---

Jaina curled up in her bed, tucking Laura's blanket under her chin as usual. They had spoken for a few hours when she got back from dinner, and the private show of some new undergarments Laura had purchased was still dancing in Jaina's mind. Laura has promised a care package for her would arrive any day now, and she had a feeling she knew what some of the contents would be. 

Smiling to herself, she remembered Laura's exuberant cry and fist pump when she had recounted the events in the alley to her. She had obviously been concerned that her wife could have been shot, but couldn't contain her glee when Jaina told her how she and Thrawn had managed to escape. She fervently agreed with Dewane's assessment that Thrawn was into her, and while she knew Jaina was loyal to the fraternization regs, was still glad her wife got at least a taste of the man she was pining so desperately for. 

Laura had also been glad to hear that Thrawn was to go sky-faring with them - even if she knew her wife wasn't going to try and sleep with him, she still thought it nice they could have a friendship. 

She had even helped her pick out an outfit for the club Nadi had suggested; after doing a quick holonet search for photos of the kind of events they had, she agreed that the black and white color scheme she had suggested for Dewane was a good choice. They had togethered decided on a pair of white, high-waisted leggings (an expensive pair, with fabric housing advanced anti-stain tech), black heels, and a black, form-fitting crop top. The top in question was a neat piece, of a unisex design with hidden zips so she could change the sleeves, neckline, or waist to turn it into a regular top if she wished. They decided to go with the long sleeves, to balance out the leggings. 

As Jaina snuggled deeper into her covers, she found her mind wanting to turn back to the rebel. Now was not the time for such thoughts - she was going to meet with Dr. Shayana tomorrow morning to delve into that subject. 

She mentally cast about for another topic, one to distract her as she let sleep claim her. She turned back to her and Thrawn's interrupted conversation about her writings. She was fairly certain he had something he wanted to discuss with her, regarding them, but she wasn't quite sure what. He had told her, back when she confessed her fears to him, that she need not be concerned because he felt the same way. Then, in today's conversation, she was almost certain he was going to reiterate that fact. But why would he want her to know that? 

She thought back to their discussion on Sawyer and Jones, and how he enforced the code. He had said that no one else on the ship had the authority to go to High Command regarding such infractions, but that left her wondering - who was supposed to report on Thrawn, if he broke it? That seemed like a pretty big hole in the regs. If there was no one to report him, Thrawn could theoretically sleep with whomever he wanted to, without consequences.

And it was that topic, her mind conjuring a guilt-free fantasy with the Grand Admiral, that let her drift off to sleep.

\---

Thrawn stood on the bridge, hands clasped smartly behind his back as the _Chimaera_  settled into orbit above the tranquil Gatalenta. He gazed out the viewport, smiling slightly to himself as he watched several dozen ships fly into view, requesting permission to dock. They were the shuttles, relief, and basic repair crews, coming to man the _Chimaera_  as his crew took a ship-wide leave. 

Such types of leave were rare. Few planets boasted the resources to take in nearly 30,000 additional tourists in one fell swoop, but Gatalenta was one of them. Despite their non-violent customs, they welcomed the crews of Star Destroyers with open arms, perhaps hoping to entice some to stay behind or retire early and adopt their peaceful ways. Ships with crews less loyal than his sometimes had to deal with a slew of desertions after such a leave on the planet, but Thrawn had never had to manage such an issue. 

He had visited Gatalenta a few times before, and enjoyed the planet. Simply setting foot on the clean, green surface brooked a sense of serenity and clear-mindedness, and he took pleasure in their traditions of meditation and gratefulness. It was a grounding place, with their abstract art reflecting those values. 

Despite their reputation for austerity, they did not neglect their social amenities. Gatalentans placed a high value on personal happiness and camaraderie, and the capital city boasted a rich social district. Even if they were not flashy, gaudy places, there were many restaurants, clubs, tea houses, and lounges devoted to casual socialization. The layouts of such places were open and welcoming, encouraging those inside to connect with the beings around them. 

He stayed on the bridge for a while more, overseeing the crew transfer and coordinating the ships chrono to the local time. It was a few hours before local morning, so the crew gained a few hours during the leave. There would be a few waves of shuttles coming for the crew, who elected which wave to ride to the surface. The extra hours were considered personal time for the crew, an extra perk of the _Chimaera's_  arrival time. The ship would spend two nights in orbit, with the crew returning to the _Chimaera_  on the morning of the third day. 

Once he was satisfied the relief crew no longer needed him, he left the bridge and made his way to his quarters. He and the other higher-ranking officers and staff would take the final wave down to the planet, and arrive at the hotel near the center of the city just before local noon. He still had a few hours before that last wave was set to depart, and intended to use the time to pack and take a nap. 

He was glad they were finally taking their leave. Despite the recent attack on Lothal, High Command still had no orders for him regarding the planet, and he found he was becoming antsy for such orders to arrive. The escort mission had successfully ended, with he and Faro having dinner the night before with the Organa family. The Queen of Alderaan, Breha Organa, had presided over a lovely banquet for them, inviting various senators and other local rulers to the Royal Palace.

Queen Breha was a beautiful and formidable woman, who chose to let her set of pulmonodes show through her regal dress, rather than cover them. There had been a slight miscommunication regarding the order of service for the dinner, and she had told him that this was the first banquet her daughter, Leia, had coordinated since her fulfilling the rites of her Day of Demand. It had still been quite a remarkable event despite the misstep, and he assured the Queen of such. She had spent the rest of the dinner speaking of her daughter in glowing tones, with Bail chiming in now and then. It was clear they harbored great love for their adoptive child, and each other. Thrawn had been touched to be privy to such a scene, and despite his reservations regarding Bail's political dealings, found he respected the pair and their devotion to their people. 

After the quick walk to his quarters, he entered his bedroom and pulled his travel pack from his closet as he thought on what clothing to bring. His skin already contrasted with the muted colors of Gatalentan dress, but he otherwise found most of his personal clothing matched the local style. He packed his usual workout sweats and t-shirt for the sky-faring class, and set of casual pants and shirt for the second day, but found himself pausing when he contemplated his dress from the evening. Nadi, as Dr. Shayana told Thrawn to call him when off-duty, had told Thrawn the club they were going to was an upscale place. It didn't have an official dress code, but people "went there to be _seen_ ", if Thrawn knew what he meant.

He surmised this implied dressing well, and stand-out-ish for Gatalentan standards. He decided a black and white color scheme would do well, the contrast between the colors drawing the eye without being too flashy. He selected a pair of black dress pants and matching dress shoes, then paused again as he considered what shirt to pair with them. He was unsure of just how _seen_  he wanted to be, and what would fit in with what the rest of the group chose to wear. He realized with a frown that a white button down would make him appear to be a service industry worker.

Making up his mind, he snagged a black, multi-function shirt with hidden zips that could turn it from a regular, long sleeved shirt to a short sleeved crop. Tossing that in his bag, he swapped the black slacks for a pair of high-waisted white ones. He could modify the top as he saw fit, when he went out with the group, and the waist of the white pants gave him more options than the black ones. 

Satisfied with his choices, he threw in his undergarments, sleepwear and toiletries, then keyed his lights down and settled in for his nap. 


	17. Sky-Faring

Thrawn awoke refreshed from his nap, relishing the few extra hours of time their leave had afforded them. After he showered and changed into his casual clothes, he grabbed his bag and headed out of his quarters. 

He found Jaina and Nadi waiting at the lifts, already in their workout gear. They sported matching leggings. 

"Good afternoon," he greeted them, frowning slightly. "Did I mistake the time of the class?"

"Hey! No, I just didn't feel like packing extra clothes." Jaina smiled as she reassured him. "And this is how Nadi always dresses." She chuckled as she gestured to the Twi'lek.

"I love being comfortable." Nadi replied, smiling and gesturing to himself. "And you can't beat the mobility of leggings, I don't know why males shy away from them." He demonstrated said mobility by using his foot to catch the handle of his bag on the floor as the lift arrived, bending it gracefully to his hand to grab it. 

Thrawn chuckled as they walked into the lift. "I see." Thrawn personally found them far too revealing for his own tastes, but did not begrudge the Twi'lek his comfort. 

The lift opened directly into the hanger, and they joined the queue to board a shuttle. "Got any plans for tomorrow, Nadi?" Jaina asked.

He shrugged. "Depends how tonight goes. Waylen never got back to me on his plans for tomorrow, so we'll see what happens with him."

"Who is Waylen?" Thrawn asked as they made the way up the ramp. 

"He's a friend of mine who bartends at Bonham, the club we're going to tonight," Nadi said as they took their seats. "He's got us passes, so we wouldn't have to wait in the line. His shift actually ends about halfway through the evening, so he was going to join us."

"Really? That's awesome, I've always wanted to meet him!" Jaina said brightly, waving for Jones to join them as they boarded the shuttle.

"Who are we meeting?" Jones asked, taking their seat. 

"Nadi's _boyfriend_ ," Jaina said cheekily. 

Jones' gasp of delight was cut off by Nadi's quick retort. "He is _not_  my boyfriend, stars," he huffed, crossing his arms. 

Thrawn chuckled, enjoying their light banter as the shuttle made it's way to the surface. The three were clearly close to one another, and he found himself flattered at their welcoming him into their group. They took care to include him in their banter as they walked towards the hotel, enjoying the warm afternoon sun. 

They showed the desk clerk their ID cylinders and a porter showed them to their rooms. There was a reserved block for the crew of the _Chimaera_ , and because they arrived together, each of their rooms were adjacent to one another. 

Jones checked their chrono as they arrived at their doors. "How about we just set our things down, and take what we need for the day with us down to lunch? That way we don't have to worry about rushing to the class?"

They nodded in agreement, and Thrawn spoke. "Would you mind waiting for me to change? That way I do not have to carry the extra items."

He was met with a chourus of agreement, and turned to enter his room.

It was a spacious suite, with a mini-bar and lounge area. He placed his bag down and, out of habit, gave it a quick security sweep. Finding nothing, he quickly unpacked and changed, then repacked his evening clothes into a small bag he brought along and headed back out. 

The four headed down to the hotel's restaurant and enjoyed a light lunch accompanied by a delicious flight of local teas. Nadi had managed to convince the server to bring them the packaging of the drinks and had fun quizzing their palates, seeing if they could pick out the listed notes of each particular tea. 

Thrawn found he enjoyed their company. They all shared a quick wit, and it was interesting to learn more of his new companions. 

It turned out Weylan and Nadi had an odd sort of on-again, off-again relationship for several years. When Nadi found out he was going to be on Gatalenta, he would reach out to Weylan and they would rekindle... whatever it was they had. A few weeks after Nadi left, their contact would peter out, only for the cycle to repeat again. Nadi clearly harbored feelings for Weylan, but didn't have an official title for them, which was something Thrawn found himself never doing. He was always clear with his partners what he wanted, and only coupled with those who wished the same. The thought gave him a twinge of discomfort now, realizing that he may end up in a similar situation with Jaina if he didn't find a way to bring up the topic soon.

Jones was more tight-lipped about their own love life. Jaina and Nadi had engaged in some good-natured ribbing of their friend regarding Sawyer, but they remained aloof during the subject. Thrawn wondered if perhaps it was due to his presence, or if it was simply their nature to be private about such things.

And Jaina was... Jaina. It was clear she was an authentic being, who didn't meter her personality depending on the company. She was a careful steward of the conversation, guiding it gently in another direction when she felt the ribbing might be too much, or if she felt Nadi growing weary of their questions. He noted that she didn't do much steering when it came to him, though. The group didn't ask him any personal questions, and a small part of him feared it was because they didn't really accept him as a friend. But then again, they had not spent very much time together, and he remembered in his discussion with Nadi that some things might just take time. After all, they still had the rest of the day, and night.   

Soon it was time to head for the lesson, and Jaina called for a speeder to ferry them to the studio across town. As they arrived, Thrawn noted it was certainly a much less touristy part of the city, and asked Jaina how she found the place. 

"It's run by a retired Navy guy," she said as they made their way up the walk to the building. It looked like a converted two-story house, with a rich garden out front. "He gives a discount to those in the service; I figured the budget department would appreciate that."

"Good afternoon, boss an' company!" Sawyer greeted them, looking up from a datapad as they entered the building. He, Tai, Amari, and Dewane were all sitting in the front waiting area. He and Dewane both had datapads in their laps, though they were non-Imperial. 

"Is this the rest of the group, then?" A voice called from down the hallway. Thrawn turned and saw a man wearing leggings and tight-fitting top walking towards them. As he got closer, Thrawn did a double take upon seeing his face. Curiously, the man did the same.

"We are," Thrawn said by way of greeting. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled as he reached the front room. "Name's Flex, and I reckon you already know I don't have a last name. I'm a retired clone, served in the 501st. Aged out just after Empire Day." He walked behind the front counter, pulling out more datapads. 

"Ah," replied Thrawn, nodding and accepting his datapad. The clones had been quietly aged out after the restructuring of the Republic, replaced by a volunteer service. "I had wondered what the clones were up to, these days."

Flex smiled as he ran a hand through his snowy white buzz cut. "Well, the brothers ended up all over the galaxy. I ended up here. Mind if I ask you a question?"

Jaina and the group were following the conversation closely. Thrawn gave his usual response. "You may ask, but I may not answer."

Flex chuckled again. "Well, back when I was younger, I served with General Anakin Skywalker, before all that... nasty business," he waived his hand dismissively. "Would you happen to have known him?"

Thrawn was surprised. "Yes, I did. He and I worked together on a mission, many years ago." He thought of the Jedi from time to time, wondering how such a warrior could have fallen. He had his suspicions as to the true fate of the man, but he would never voice them until he had complete confirmation of his dark theory.

Flex grinned. "Well isn't that something!" He leaned back against the wall, crossing his still-muscular arms. "He told some of us about that mission, described working with a man who looked just like you." He shook his head, smiling to himself. "I always wondered why he described you how he did, but now I see why. It's an honor to meet you, Thrawn." He held out his hand. 

Thrawn shook it politely, a bit confused. "Thank you. And thank you as well, for your service."

Flex grinned again, then addressed the group. "Right, take a look at those informed consent agreements, and sign off on them if you want to particiapte. Meet me in the back when you're ready to go." He turned and headed back down the hallway.

"I didn't realize you were in the service during the Republic days," Jaina said curiously as she signed her pad and placed it on the counter. 

"I wasn't," Thrawn replied, setting his down as well and moving aside so the rest of the group could add theirs to the stack. "I happened upon General Skywalker as he was conducting his own mission, and saw fit to assist him. I was still serving the Ascendancy, at the time."

"Oh." Jaina replied simply, shouldering her bag. "I forgot that you haven't always been with us."

They all made their way back to the hammock room, which was an open space in the center of the building. It appeared as though the second floor had been cleared out, and the ceiling reinforced to support 12 hammocks anchored above. Five of the dark grey hammocks were now knotted and suspended out of the way, the rest dangling gracefully about a meter above the ground. The floor was richly padded, and there was soft, meditative music flowing from hidden speakers, giving the space a peaceful atmosphere. Amari and Tai settled in on some cushions in the back of the room, stretching out and relaxing to watch the lesson unfold.

"Right, I eyeballed your heights out there, pick one that's about waist-high for you." Flex called from the front of the room, adjusting his own hammock. "And you two," he nodded at Sawyer and Thrawn as the rest of the group chose their hammock. "Your sweats are going to make it difficult, they'll catch the fabric and make you slide around. We have some leggings we lend out, would you like a pair?"

"Come now Thrawn, they're comfy!" Nadi called from his corner in a sing-song tone, sitting in his hammock like a swing.

Sawyer opened his mouth, looking like he was about to decline, but Jones cut him off. "He's right, my first time was in sweats and it was _awful_ ," they said, they too swinging in their hammock, leaning back gracefully and watching them upside down. 

"We'll take 'em," Sawyer swiftly responded. Thrawn caught Jaina's eye and they shared a small, conspiratorial smile. 

"Right, just a second..." Flex turned to a cabinet at the front of the room, rummaging around and pulling out two sets of black leggings. "Changing room's first door on the left."

"Thank you," Thrawn replied as he accepted his pair and passed the other to Sawyer. They made their way to the changing area, which was spacious and had 'freshers and private stalls. They changed quickly, Thrawn hearing a sharp _snap_  and a swear from Sawyer's stall, the trooper having misjudged the strength of the elastic band. 

As they reentered the hammock room, Amari wolf-whistled. "Damn Sawyer, you've been holding out on us!" He and Tai collapsed in laughter as Sawyer babbled some threat in response. Yet again, Thrawn caught Jaina's eye and she offered a cheeky wink and smile. 

He smiled in return, kicking off his shoes and taking his place by his hammock as Flex called the lesson to order. 

"Alright you two, settle down now. So, who here's done this before?" Jaina and Jones raised their hands. "Okay then, we'll keep it simple for starters. After that, we'll pair off for some more basics." He gestured over his shoulder at Nadi, who was upside down in his hammock and drifting serenely above the ground. "That ones a natural, so he should be fine on his own." Nadi grinned at them. 

Flex led them through some warm-up stretches, both on the padded floor mats and standing with one leg in the hammock, so as to get a feel for the silk's stretch and give. 

"Alright, so for our neutral, you wanna place the hammock just above your hips, like so," Flex faced away from them as he leaned back in his hammock, the fabric supporting him just above his buttocks. "You don't want it too high, or too low, because it'll pinch and squeeze you wrong. You try it."

Thrawn leaned back experimentally. As he put his full weight on the hammock, it did squeeze him quite a bit, but he found with some small adjustments, he could comfortably release his hands and rest against it. He shifted his weight side to side, getting a feeling for the new skill. 

"Right, looks like you've all found your sweet spot," Flex called from the front. "Now, what I want you to do is slowly walk forward, while still leaning into the hammock. Keeping going until it's perpendicular to the floor, make sure to keep it tensioned as you go."

Thrawn did as instructed, taking small steps forward and gazing at the anchor in the ceiling. He felt his weight shift more fully to his waist, but didn't find it uncomfortable.

"Good job all, looks like you've got it. Now, you can lean forward and watch me, but try to maintain your position." Thrawn craned his neck slightly and watched as Flex gracefully leaned all the back in his own hammock, spreading his legs as he did so. Soon, he was completely inverted, his pelvis catching the hammock and suspending him there. "You don't have to do the splits as you lean back, but keep your legs spread enough so you don't slip through."

"Ain't our head's gonna hit ta floor?" Sawyer asked as Thrawn reclined in his hammock, smoothly inverting himself. 

"Not if you picked the right one, you should be fine!" Jaina called from in front of him. Thrawn turned his head and watched as Sawyer tipped backwards, a bit quickly.

"Woah woah woah!" His hammock swung forward, and Sawyer flailed as he tipped, though he did manage to open his legs and catch himself. Amari and Tai applauded sarcastically behind them, chuckling. 

"That's what happens if you aren't perpendicular before you invert," Flex said gently, walking over and stopping Sawyer's swing. "You must be balanced before you leave the ground."

"That's good advice!" Nadi called back to them. Thrawn couldn't see him, but it sounded like he was upside down as well. There was a small _whump_ and a cry as Dewane slipped out of her hammock.

"And you must not be afraid to open up, lest you find you have nothing with which to grab onto," Flex said sagely as he walked over to help her up. 

"I like this guy," Nadi said, and they all chuckled at that. 

Flex had them practice that inversion a few more times, then showed them how to release and extend their arms in what he called 'the starfish'. After that, he showed them how they could touch the bottoms of their feet together and clasp their hands while they were inverted, a move he termed 'the monk'.

"Man, I kinda wish I had signed up, you guys aren't that high off the ground," Amari grumbled as he snapped a photo of Sawyer, who was starfished and rotating slightly, flushed but pleased with himself. 

Flex chuckled. "Well, we're just about to change that, a bit. Come on up, and watch me do this next one, called 'the basket'. We'll pair off for it once you've seen how it's done." They righted themselves and watched as Flex tipped back into starfish, then looped his legs in front of the silks and did a quick curl up, grabbing the silks above his feet. He hoisted himself upwards into a sitting position, the silks wrapping around his thighs and supporting him as he sat upright.

"The trick," he said as he rotated to face them, "is to grab as high above your feet as you can, so you can adjust the silks around your legs as you work your way up. To come down, just lean back and catch yourself with your feet." He languidly eased backwards, feet catching the taught fabric. He went back into starfish, then touched the ground. "Alright you two," he nodded to Jaina and Jones. "Choose wisely." Flex walked over to Dewane, who looked very confused.

Jaina and Jones laughed, and Jaina headed straight for Thrawn before Jones had even taken a step. 

"Good choice!" Tai called, and he and Amari chuckled as Jones met Sawyer at his hammock. Jones sent them a sharp glare, and they politely shut up, pointedly gazing at Thrawn and Jaina. 

"Partners, don't be afraid to help them up," Flex called as he guided Dewane into a starfish. "Hope you guys don't mind a quick push to the tush."

Amari and Tai quickly stifled their laughter as Sawyer groaned, and Thrawn raised an eyebrow at Jaina."I believe I can pull myself up." He said, leaning back and inverting himself smoothly.

"I would like it if you allowed me to help you. It's going to stress the muscle group that got shot," she said as she moved behind him to gaze down at him. 

"If you insist," Thrawn replied, giving her a cheeky smile. She shook her head, and he began to wrap his feet around the silks.

"Hang on," she stopped him and reached up to adjust the silk around his right foot. "It needs to hit a bit higher on the calf, so it'll slide over your knee as you go up." The adjustment done, she moved to the side. "Whenever you're ready."

He eyed the space above his feet, then quickly curled up and grabbed the silks. As he used his momentum to start pulling himself up, however, he found his grip slipping, the slick fabric sliding through his sweaty palms. He started to slide downward, but Jaina caught his back in her arms.

"I've got you," she said, puffing a bit as she supported his weight. He tried to readjust his grip, but the fabric wasn't cooperating.

"Let me push you up, you've lost your momentum." She moved a bit under him and began to push him upwards, and working together, he began to climb his way up the silks.

"Tush push incoming," she joked as she placed both hands on his rump and gave him a final shove into position.

"This is very uncomfortable," Thrawn said, wincing and trying to adjust himself. 

"Wrap your hands and pull yourself up," she said, crossing in front of him. He did as she instructed, releasing the silks grip on his thighs. She grabbed his knees and pushed them up and closer together. "Try going back down now." 

He eased himself back down, letting the silk grip him again, and found it to be less painful. "Thank you," he said, settling in a bit more. 

She grinned up at him. "Usually, you make that adjustment as you go up. You'll have to try again to see if you can get it the first time."

He laughed. "I might just stay up here for a while, to make it worth the effort." She laughed as well, and grabbed the hammock in front of him. She quickly maneuvered herself into what looked like the start of a basket, but added an extra loop around one foot. Pressing that foot into the silk, she twisted gracefully into the air, one foot pointing towards the ground, and the other towards the ceiling. She turned and rested her chest against one of the silks. 

"I like this one better, it's more of a stretch for me." She grinned at him. "So, how do you like _hanging_  out with us?" 

He grimaced and shook his head at her. "Well, aside from the groin pain," he pulled himself up and adjusted his legs again. "It's been quite fun, so far." 

She laughed at that, but before she could respond, a joyful whoop came from Jones, accompanied by a cry of pain from Sawyer, who had finally wrangled his way into the position. 

"His legs, Jones, fix his legs!" Jaina called out to the pair, and Jones cackled as they rushed around, supporting the trooper as he gave another faint yelp.

They spent the rest of the class practicing the move, Sawyer giving up on the third try and hobbling to sit with Amari and Tai, who clapped him on the back and praised his efforts. Thrawn had been able to master it on his second attempt, simply needing to wipe his palms before reaching up to catch the silks. Jaina offered to show him her move, but he declined, knowing that he did not possess the flexibility to mirror her. 

After what seemed like much too soon, Flex called them all down and led them through some cool down stretches, complimenting them on their work. 

"I've had other groups not do so well with the basket, because they didn't wanna touch each other to help each other up. I'm glad you folks are comfortable enough to do that; you got much more done than most." He showed them all to the changing area and pointed out the water dispenser in the back. "Make sure you rehydrate, it's more of a workout than you realize."

They thanked him and each filled a small cup with water, milling about before they made to change out of their workout clothes. 

"What all did you bring, for tonight's wear?" Thrawn asked the group at large. The troopers pulled their clothes out of their bags, showing off their matching dress shirts, each in a different, muted jewel tone. Nadi nodded at them approvingly, pulling out his own deep ruby ensemble, which would look lovely against his green skin. 

Jones showed them the dramatic, black maxi dress they had chosen for the evening, everyone agreeing they would look stunning in the form fitting number. Jaina and Dewane decided to wait until they were dressed to model their outfits, saying they came as a pair and giggling to each other. 

They all chuckled at that, and each moved to a stall to change after taking a turn in a 'fresher.

Thrawn quickly towled off and pulled his outfit from his bag. He found that as he bent to pull on the pants, his hips were quite sore, which was an interesting sensation, as he had never really figured out how to exercise that muscle group properly. He hesitated as he looked at his shirt. He pulled the bottom half of it off, leaving the long sleeves on and turning it over in his hands. It was a warm day, and would prove to be a warm evening, but he wasn't sure if stripping the top down would be acceptable fashion. The men in the group had chosen fairly convservative forms of dress, and while he didn't mind baring his midriff, he was worried it would be an improper tone to set. 

"Thrawn? You okay in there?" Jaina called from outside his stall. He heard the sharp click of her heel against the floor outside his door.

"Yes, just a bit indecisive," he mused, still staring at the top.

"Did you bring more than one outfit?" She asked, sounding perplexed.

"No, but I can change the configuration of my shirt..." he trailed off, trying to make a decision. 

"Have you got pants on?" She asked briskly.

"Yes?" 

"Just come out and show us what you've got. We'll help you choose." He heard her step away from the door.

He thought for a moment, then decided to take her up on the offer. He stepped out, pulling the shirt on as he did so, and found himself staring at Jaina. She had on the same outfit as he, save for the heels.

Nadi laughed. "I love it! And we have twinsies!" The rest of the group joined in, complimenting Thrawn and Jaina on their good fashion sense.

"Do we have the same shirt?" She stepped forward and grabbed the hem, searching for the hidden zip. "Stars, we totally do." They laughed together and faced the group, Jaina striking a pose and Thrawn looking sheepish. "What do you think, folks? Should he keep it like that?"

"Only if he stops slouching! Wear it with confidence!" Jones cried, striding over, skirt billowing behind them as they rapped Thrawn in the back. He didn't even realize he had made himself smaller in his embarrassment, and straightened up, placing a hand in the pocket of his pants and trying to make his face appear neutral.

"Oh, I need a holo of this, don't move," Amari pulled his datapad out, snapping a quick photo of the pair. "You guys look totally hot, this is amazing." 

The group collapsed in laughter again, and it took them a while to recover. Finally, they managed to get a hold of themselves and gathered their belongings, heading back out to the front of the studio.

"There you guys are, was wondering what was going on back there," Flex laughed as they stepped out. "Don't you all look lovely! Going out?"

"Yep!" Jaina stepped forward to sign off on the final paperwork for the class. "Though it is a bit early for dinner. Know any good spots to relax?"

"Oh, sure, sure. You guys like hookah?" Flex accepted the datapad and filed it away. There was a mixed chorus from the group, some saying sure and other's making noncommittal comments. "Well, just up the road there, there's a brother who runs a hookah and tea spot. You don't have to smoke if you don't want to, and he gives a discount same as me. Tell him I sent you, and he'll treat you real well," he added with a wink.

"What do you say, folks?" Jaina turned to the group and was met with agreement. "Alright, sounds like a plan. Thank you again, Flex. It was a wonderful class."

"No problem! You all were a pleasure to teach!" He waved at them cheerfully as they exited the studio into the warm afternoon sunlight. "Oh! Grand Admiral!" Flex called before the door shut, and Thrawn turned towards him. Flex saluted him smartly. "I've heard you are one in a million to serve under, sir. It truly was a pleasure to meet you today."

"You as well, Flex," Thrawn saluted him back. "I hope we meet again, sometime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a short ficlet of Holdo and Flex having a convo, this is a good chapter to go check it out! It's the 3rd part of Between Batonn and the Unknown series!


	18. Actions, not appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit - Alright, so I don't really... like these next couple of chapters. I think they're sort of cringey and weird. I think I was in a weird headspace when I wrote them, but... to go back and change them is so, so much work. So I'm just going to leave them. 
> 
> The tone changes back to more like the beginning after these next few, so. Tbh thye're probably skippable. 
> 
> On another note, some amazing art from the chapter linked at the bottom!!

Jaina had called the hotel's courier service to meet them at the lounge to pick up their bags and return them to their rooms, so they wouldn't have to mind them for the rest of the evening. The walk to the lounge was proving to be pleasant, full of laugher as they made their leisurely way down a few blocks. Thrawn noted the area seemed to be a sort of retired clone hot-spot, catching sight of a few as they took out their trash or walked their pets. It was a quiet, mostly residential area, with the few businesses following the same converted-home style. 

He and Tai had taken up walking together at the back of the group, and he noted that Tai seemed to be keeping watch over them all, eyes flicking from side to side now and then, and quickly turning at the sound of a trash can lid slamming shut. 

"Are you alright?" Thrawn asked them after Tai turned back around, having realized what produced the bang. Tai looked at him, and chuckled ruefully.

"I'm good. Just... they say you can't trust the clones. They were bred for war. I don't like being around a bunch of 'em." Tai kept up a visual sweep as they spoke.

"Interesting," Thrawn mused as he watched Jones show Dewane how to properly stride in her heels. "You fear they may assault us?"

Tai was silent. "No... not really. I just feel like one can't be too careful, know what I mean?" 

Thrawn nodded. "Indeed. I do not feel the clones a threat, but I respect your dedication to protecting your shipmates." 

Tai shrugged. "Thanks, boss."

They walked for a few more minutes in silence before Thrawn spoke again. "Was Flex the first clone you've met in person?"

Tai looked surprised by the question. "Yeah, actually. Why do you ask?"

"What did you think of him?"

Tai thought on that for a moment. "Seemed like a nice enough guy. He didn't like it when we were rowdy with Sawyer, but I guess he wanted to get on with it. He was a good teacher, especially when he was working with Dewane."

Thrawn nodded. "Do you feel that, had he been anyone else, you would find his actions those of a being bred for war?"

Tai chewed it over. "No... I guess not. He was like any other person, I suppose." They looked a little sheepish. "Sorry boss."

"Do not apologize," Thrawn said lightly. "When you first met me, what did you think of me?"

Tai looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me your first impression."

"Well... I had already heard a lot about you. Knew you ran a tight ship, but not an unfair one. Knew you demanded respect, because you gave it freely. I was surprised by your voice, when you first spoke, though." Tai chuckled a bit. "You look like you should have big, boomy voice. But you are quite soft spoken, for your stature. And even though you look..." He seemed to search for the words he wanted. "You look pretty tough, but you carry yourself very... like a nobleman? If that makes sense?"

Thrawn smiled. "Tell me - did you think I was a being bred for war?"

Tai raised his brows. "No? I mean, I wouldn't want to mess with you, but that's because you're a fair amount bigger than me. You look like you belong right where you are."

Thrawn laughed slightly. "I tell you this not to intimidate you, but to help you understand. The Chiss are beings raised from birth to be warriors," Thrawn had lowered his voice to prevent it from carrying. "Our military could wipe out an attack from the Empire with ease. Our teenage children," Thrawn said gently, his tone so disparate from his words, "could slaughter a battalion of Stormtroopers for a homework assignment. The training I received on Coruscant is on level with what is given in our grade schools."

Tai looked at him, stunned and silent. "When you first laid eyes on me, you did not see any of that, because you had no cause to. You knew nothing of me, other than my reputation from my service to the Empire. But looks can be... deceiving."

As they moved to one side of the walk to allow a kindly looking elderly woman pass them, Thrawn gestured to Tai's broken arm. "Should one of our warriors break their arm as such, they simply shoot with their other hand. They may choose to switch back, when it heals in a week or two, but often do not even notice the shift." 

Tai frowned, opening his mouth, but Thrawn held up his hand. "I do not say this to offend, but to make my point - it is a warriors greatest skill to never judge an opponent based on their looks." He turned and addressed the elderly woman who had just passed them. "Ma'am? Excuse me?"

She turned back and looked at him, smilingly gently. "Yes dear? What can I do for you?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but my friend dropped their creditbook. You didn't happen to pick it up, did you?" Thrawn gestured to Tai, who patted their pocket and looked surprised.

The woman scowled at him, then reached into her purse and tossed Tai's creditbook to Thrawn. "Sharp eyes, son." She huffed and turned away from them.

Tai accepted their creditbook meekly as they caught up with the rest of the group. "I didn't even feel her reach into my pocket."

"As I said before, looks can be deceiving. It is actions that reveal a being's true character."

"Point taken, boss. That's... a lot to think about."

They spent the rest of their walk in silence, and soon reached the lounge. After depositing their bags and tipping the courier, they stepped inside. 

It was a cozy place, with cushions and low couches lining the walls. A thin sheen of sweet, fruity smoke hung in the air, it's scent blending with the warm aroma of tea. 

"Welcome, welcome!" It sounded as though Flex was greeting them yet again, but it came from another man standing behind the front counter. He wore his white hair long, tied in a topknot. "For how many?"

Jaina stepped forward. "Eight, please. We just came from Flex's sky-faring class, he recommended your place to us." She smiled brightly at the man.

"Flex sent you, did he? Well, come on back, now." The man grinned at them and gestured for the group to follow. "You all on leave?"

"Yes, we just got in this afternoon. From the _Chimaera_ ," Jaina supplied as they followed the clone towards the back of the lounge. 

"Aw, that girl's a beauty, there. Sartan still in charge of the bird?" The man led them to a more private seating area, with two couches and some cushions surrounding a low table.

"No," Thrawn spoke up as the group looked at him expectantly. "I am. Grand Admiral Thrawn," he said politely, holding out his hand.

"Sir!" The man didn't take it, instead saluting chrisply. "Apologies, I didn't realize you were the commander." He chuckled as he broke the salute, taking Thrawn's hand. "Name's Eves, sir. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Thrawn smiled and sank onto a corner of one of the couches. Jaina and Dewane joined him, and the three troopers took the other couch as Nadi and Jones each made a small cushion nest. 

"First round's on the house folks; I've seen you on the 'net, should have recognized you, sir," Eves nodded to Thrawn. "Menu's are there under the table, I'll be right back." He smiled at them and bustled off to the front again. 

"We needa go out wit ya more often, boss," Sawyer joked as he grabbed and passed out the menus. Thrawn merely smiled, turning to the menu in front of him.

"Do you smoke?" Jaina asked, peering over it with him. 

"I have before. I did not find it unenjoyable, though I have never sought it out." Thrawn looked at the hookah flavors, but found the list meant little to him, as he possessed almost no knowledge on the subject. 

"Laura's got one at home, it's super relaxing," Jaina said. "Do you want to share one with me?"

Thrawn nodded. "Certainly. I do not have a preference for the flavor." He passed her the menu.

"Well then, let's do something simple, since you don't smoke often..." She ran her finger down the menu thoughtfully. "Some of the more traditional flavors can be a little strong. Let's do jogan and mint. That'll pair well with a white tea."

"That sounds lovely." He liked the sweet, light flavor of the fruit, and was curious to try it with the mint.

Soon, Eves returned and took their orders. Nadi and Jones ordered "whatever they're having," gesturing to Jaina and Thrawn, and Amari ordered a hookah for the troopers to share. Dewane declined to smoke, but requested a flight of teas for the group to sample, telling Eves she trusted his judgement on what he thought they would enjoy. 

Eves quickly returned with their orders and explained all he had brought to them. His knowledge of the teas was quite expansive, covering their flavors notes, the leaves origins, and even the people who grew them. Before he left, set a handful of disposable mouth tips and handed a small pair of metal tongs to Nadi, Amari, and Jaina with a wink.

"I don't normally let customers adjust their own coals, but you all seem to have good heads on. It's been months since I've packed paan, I assume you know what you're doing." He smiled brightly at them. "It makes me happy to send out that rig, it's one of my favorites." He nodded to Amari's hookah, which was shiny, ornately carved brass and sported a gorgeous black and gold vase. 

Once he had left them, Thrawn turned to Jaina, who was carefully arranging the small, cubed coals atop their hookah. "What is paan?"

"It's a really strong herbal flavor," she said as she passed him a mouthpiece. "Very traditional. It's not to everyone's liking, but it sounds like Amari's had it before. You usually only find enthusiasts smoking it." She nodded at the trooper's hookah. "Most owners dedicate a pipe to it, because the flavor is so strong. Eves himself probably likes it; that's a beautiful traditional set up. It's well made, and you can tell he takes care of the brass."

"I see." He watched as she took a few draws, and soon she was able to produce a sizable cloud. 

"Here." She passed him the hose, smiling. "It should be going pretty good." 

Dewane and Jaina watched him as he took a tentative draw, finding the flavor to his liking. "That is quite good," he said as he made to pass the hose back. She didn't accept it. 

"Three puff rule, unless one of us is telling a story." She smiled at him and relaxed into the couch. 

He smiled back, relaxing as well. "Is it alright if I place my arm here?" He motioned to the back of the couch, behind Jaina.

"Sure, just watch my hair," she cautioned, leaning forward as he settled. She had put her hair in a bun for the class and since removed it, allowing the natural curls from the bun to fall over her shoulders. He had never seen her with her hair down, and found he quite liked it.

He realized he was staring a bit, and turned to observe their surroundings as she resettled against the back of the couch, taking another puff of the hookah. The art on the walls was a mix of Gatalentan and other cultures, but all appeared to be authentic pieces. He surmised the clone must have moved around before settling on the planet. That would also explain his knowledge of the teas. 

"So, what did you all think of the class?" Jaina asked the group at large. 

"It was lovely!" Nadi said, passing his hose to Jones. "Everything I hoped it would be."

Sawyer and Dewane had both groaned. "I'm sore'n places I didn't even know I had, ta be honest wit ya," Sawyer said ruefully. The group laughed at that, and Jaina nodded sympathetically. 

"Make sure you stretch before you go to sleep tonight, that will help a lot." She accepted the hose from Thrawn.

"Are there any specific stretches you recommend?" Thrawn asked. 

"I can show you all some, if we have time later tonight." Jones offered. "I was pretty beat up my first time, so I did some research on some good ones." 

"Yes please, it feels like my hips are _bleeding_ ," Dewane chimed in, setting the group laughing again. 

Thrawn felt he agreed with her, the places where the hammock held him still feeling tender under the waist of his pants. Soon the conversation turned to odd injuries, with Nadi entertaining them with a story of how he had injured one of his lekku dancing (it turns out the lekku had muscles like any other part of the body). 

Thrawn relaxed as the conversation flowed around him, enjoying the comfort of the lounge and his companions. He watched as Jaina expertly blew 'O's with her smoke, sending them floating gently to the table. She grinned at him as she passed him the hose. "Wanna try?"

He shrugged. "I do not know how."

"It's easy," she said, turning more fully to him. "The face is the simple part, what's hard is getting the right puff of air out." She gave a little cough. "Some people use their tongues, but I think doing a small cough is easier." 

He took a draw and gave a few experimental coughs. He watched the clouds, and adjusted so they appeared to be the proper volume. 

"Good!" She said, smiling. "Now, make an 'O' with your lips. It helps to push your jaw out a bit." 

He took another draw and watched as small spheres floated from him. He tried again, adjusting his mouth as he went, but still found no success.

"Try an' purse yer lips a little more, boss," Sawyer had been watching his attempts, and demonstrated what he meant without taking a puff on his hookah. He looked a little silly, but grinned. "It helps if ya... ya think a lil off color about it, if ya get my meaning." He winked as Jaina and Dewane giggled. Thrawn raised his brows, but did as instructed. On his first try, he was able to send several 'O's to the table as Jaina had. 

"There ya are! Right natural boss." Sawyer waggled his brows as Thrawn shook his head, passing the hose back to Jaina. 

She grinned at him as she took a draw, then before releasing the puff, raised a finger to her lips as though to shush him. Still grinning, she sent several small 'o's out of the corners of her mouth at the same time.

"Ooooh!" Nadi clapped politely and the group laughed. 

"Show off," Jones winked at her, accepting the hose from Nadi and taking a draw. They copied her grin, but this time raised two fingers to their mouth. Sawyer wolf-whistled, and they almost stopped to scowl at him before sending sets of triple 'o's out their lips.

"Jones has always been better with their mouth than me," Jaina said devilishly, and they groaned as the group collapsed in laughter. Thrawn noticed Sawyer blushed a bit, and shared yet another conspiratorial grin with Jaina. 

The group continued to joke with each other, everyone who was smoking attempting various tricks with the clouds. Thrawn enjoyed watching the smoke swirl gracefully in the air, languidly tracing patterns as it rose before disappearing. 

"Is it alright if I lean on you?" Jaina asked, breaking his reverie. "I've been trying not to get in your bubble, but my back's getting tired."

"Certainly." He adjusted his arm on the back of the couch as she settled against him slightly.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "Dewane, you can lean on me if you want." She adjusted the pillow between herself and the pilot, who smiled in thanks and settled in as well. Thrawn stretched his legs out, catching a floor cushion and pulling it towards him with his shoe, resting his feet upon it once he had it positioned properly. It was quite comfortable on the couch, the soft cushions supporting his sore spine and feeling Jaina's warm weight on his side. 

"How we doin' folks?" Eves had returned to check on the group. "Anything I can do for you?"

"I'm good, everyone else okay?" Jaina asked brightly, and the group responded affirmatively. Eves chuckled.

"You all have to be some of the most relaxed Navy folks we've had here in a while," he said as he scooped up their empy cups. "Want me to snag a photo? I reckon few in the Navy have holos showing the crew so comfortable with their commander; almost reminds me of the old days." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Yes!" Amari awkwardly fished his datapad from his pocket, wedged between Tai and Sawyer. He passed it to Eves, who quickly snapped a photo and handed it back.

"I'll be back in a few, holler if you need anything." Eves smiled at them and disappeared again. 

"I wonder why he said that? About other leaves don't seem as relaxed as us?" Dewane asked, adjusting herself against Jaina. "I've only ever been stationed on the _Chimaera_. Are other ships different?"

"Oh yes," Jaina replied as she passed Thrawn the hose. "I was with the _Devastator_  before I got transferred; something like this never would have happened on that ship." She gestured to the group. The three troopers had plenty of space on the couch, but had slowly lounged into a small pile in the center, and Nadi and Jones had combined their pillow nests into one central, cozy mass. "I never really got close to anyone on that ship, even though I was there for a while."

"Why's that?" Dewane asked, frowning. "You all are so nice, I can't imagine you all being the only nice people in the Navy."

"You really wanna know why?" Amari asked, dropping his voice. She nodded. "It's because of him," he gestured to Thrawn, who looked surprised.

"Me? Why?" Thrawn was curious as to the trooper's reasoning.

"Well, you just... do things differently." Amari said as Tai and Sawyer nodded vigorously in agreement. "Like, with Sawyer here," Amari nudged his friend. "On any other ship, the commander would have told him to fix his accent, and fast. But you told him to let it shine." Sawyer grinned, and Jones spoke up.

"I haven't served on another ship, but back on Coruscant, it was cutthroat," they said quietly. "People were always waiting for someone else to screw up, so they could point it out and make themselves look better. I hated it." They shook their head ruefully. "At first, I was worried it would be worse on the _Chimaera_. But it is so, so much better." 

"I think that's why your record is so much better than anyone else in the navy, Thrawn," Tai said softly. "I don't mean to disrespect other commands. But you treat us like... like we're people. And yes, people make mistakes sometimes, but you understand that. You acknowledge mistakes, and use them to help us grow."

"Like wit Boom an' Deshaies," Sawyer chimed in. "Any other boss woulda split 'em up, or turned 'em in an' ruined their careers." Sawyer shook his head. "But ya didn't do that, an' ya know what? Deshaies infil' time's gotten better by four whole seconds, 'cause Boom taught him some tricks. He can blow a door faster'n anyone in our battalion, 'sides her."

Thrawn nodded solemnly, listening to their heartfelt explanations. He found himself touched by their statements.

"Thank you," he said softly. "But please, you must understand something." He passed the hose back to Jaina, who accepted it with a small smile. "I do not try to treat my crew in any manner that I would not treat myself. I do not have some... ulterior motive. I am not kind to you because I want you to serve me better, or compete for a promotion a certain way, or even to even increase your own abilities. I do not care about my record versus other commands," he said, nodding to Tai. "I truly believe that this is how the Navy should operate. How can a crew fully serve their Empire if they cannot see past themselves? If they cannot have friends, or be comfortable with those they must live alongside for years at a time?"

He shook his head. "To ask you to behave any other way, to not expect... _this_ , is inhumane." He gestured broadly to the group as he finished.

Nadi spoke up from the floor. "You must remember to include yourself in the crew, Thrawn," he said gently, smiling up at him. "You deserve this just as much as we do." He smiled at him knowingly.

"Hear hear!" Sawyer boomed, clapping Thrawn on the thigh, who winced. "Whoops, sorry boss, yer probably jus' as sore as me. But ta doc's right." He smiled warmly at Thrawn. "Ya gotta let yerself have a lil' fun now an' then. I reckon there ain't a boss who deserves it more."

They all chorused with agreement, and jokingly toasted with their mugs and hoses. 

"Ta tha' best Grand Admiral in ta Navy!" Sawyer proclaimed as they toasted.

Thrawn chuckled at that, his heart warm from their accolades. "Well, I am the _only_  Grand Admiral in the Navy." He raised his own cup and took a sip. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

They all laughed at that, and as a comfortable silence fell, Jones got up and excused themselves to the 'fresher. The second they were out of sight, Amari rounded on Sawyer. "What are you doing! Sitting on the couch when that cushion was wide open!" He gestured to the cushions Nadi was curled up on, who was quickly making to get up.

"Wha'?" Sawyer asked, confused, as Amari pushed him off the couch. 

"I would like quite to try the paan, would you be willing to trade me seats, Sawyer?" Nadi stood and asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"See, he gets it, move trooper, move!" Tai gave him a push with his foot, and Sawyer bumbled over to Nadi's vacated seat and collapsed on it. Thrawn, Jaina, and Dewane watched with amusement on their faces as Jones quickly returned, adjusting their dress as they walked. Upon seeing Sawyer sitting among the cushions, grinning sheepishly, they raised a brow and sat gracefully next to him. 

"Did I miss something?" Jones asked as they accepted the hose from Sawyer.

"I wanted to try the paan, and Sawyer was kind enough to trade me seats." Nadi said blithely, taking a puff and sending smoke into the air. "I quite like it, I think I might just stay over here for a while. If Sawyer doesn't mind," he added politely. 

Thrawn found he was barely able to conceal a chuckle, and was glad when Jaina passed him the hose so he had something else to do with his mouth other than embarrass his crew.

They passed the rest of the afternoon in casual conversation and comfortable silences, enjoying another round of tea and hookah. Eves was a perfect host, seemingly omniscient in their needs as night fell. 

Thrawn listened as Jaina and Dewane engaged in a friendly, if heated, debate regarding a character from a holo-novel series they both read. Jaina had slowly settled further against him as the afternoon wore on, and was now almost completely propped up against his chest. He was not normally one to partake in cuddling, as Sawyer called it was he encouraged Jones to recline on him in their cushion nest, but he found her weight comforting. Dewane had stretched out against the opposite arm of the couch, resting her legs on top of Jaina's. 

"You _can't_  tell me that's their main motivation!" Jaina exclaimed in response to something Dewane had said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she gestured with her hands animatedly. 

Thrawn gave a small huff as an errant curl caught his mouth, and reached over to remove it and gently press it back with the others, smoothing them down. Jaina hadn't noticed, engrossed in her debate, but he saw Dewane give him a small smile. He smiled in return, though he felt there was something a little too _knowing_  in her expression. Thankfully, Eves appeared at that moment.

"I'd ask if you folks would like a third round, but it's coming up on dinner, and you all are dressed to go out," he said, smiling warmly at the group. 

"Oh!" Jaina checked her chrono. "Yes, you're quite right. Shall we get going?"

There were nods of agreement as the group rose and stretched. Sawyer groaned, and Jones promised to help them stretch later that evening, which Tai and Amari exchanged a triumphant glance at. Jaina extended her hand to Thrawn to help him rise. As he stood, he found he had gotten exceptionally sore from sitting so long, and Jaina noticed him wince.

"I can show you some stretches too, if you like," she offered sympathetically.

He smiled at her. "That would be very welcome, thank you." They made their way to the front of the lounge, and Thrawn strode up to the counter before anyone else reached it.

"One check, please." He told Eves, handing over his chipcard as the group protested. He raised his hand. "None of that. We have had quite the week, and you all performed exceptionally well. Please, accept my thanks." 

Eves smiled as Thrawn signed off on the bill. "I think I can see why you have the rep you do, Grand Admiral," he said kindly. "It was a pleasure to have you all, come back any time." Thrawn nodded to him, and the group waved goodbye as they headed outside to a waiting speeder. 

"Pile in, now!" Nadi called, paying the driver and hopping into the front seat. "It'll be a squeeze, but we'll fit!" 

"Are you sure?" Dewane asked. She and Jaina had allowed the taller of the group to enter first, for the best leg room, and found there were no more seats left.

"Jus' double stack," the driver called, looking over his shoulder. "I'll stay off the highway, an' it's a short trip." 

Jones was already halfway on top of Sawyer, and Jaina cautioned Dewane not to sit on Tai for fear of injuring their arm. Amari tapped his lap lightly. "Don't worry, you aren't quite my type," he said with a laugh. Dewane chuckled and clambered over Thrawn to him.

"You sure it's okay?" Jaina asked Thrawn, almost a bit too politely.

"Of course. Just try not place the majority of your weight here," he said, gesturing to the spot on his thighs where the sky-faring hammock had gripped him earlier. "I am a bit sore."

She bit her lip as she carefully climbed into his lap, taking care to not crush him. "Alright?" She asked over her shoulder, sitting up straight so as not to lean on him fully. 

"Yes, you're fine." He closed the speeder door with his free arm, the other resting on the seat backs behind Amari and Tai.

"Good to go?" The driver asked, and without waiting for a response, seemingly floored it down the road.

There was a chorus of cries as the acceleration pushed them around in their seats, Sawyer griping at how sore he was and Tai crying out as Amari smushed their broken limb. Jaina had been flung back against Thrawn's chest, head whipping back, but Thrawn deftly dodged her skull smacking him in the face.

"This service is paid per ride!" Nadi called gleefully from the front as the driver took another corner dangerously fast. The force of it unseated Dewane, flinging her against Jaina. Thrawn reached with his free arm and wrapped it around her waist, supporting both of them and keeping them from slamming into the door of the speeder as the driver took yet another fast curve. She in turn wrapped an arm around Dewane protectively, the other gripping his at her waist as she leaned against him. 

Another few death-defying blocks later, they pulled up at their destination, a quaint restaurant across the street from the club Nadi had selected for them.

"Jaina," Thrawn said, tapping her stomach. "My arm."

"Oh!" She released her grip on him quickly. "Sorry."

He opened the door and they all piled out quickly, Nadi tipping the driver and thanking him for his swift delivery. 

"I thought Gatalenta was supposed to be a calm place," Tai griped, rubbing their arm ruefully as the driver sped off.

"One cannot fully appreciate serenity unless one knows true chaos," Nadi replied sagely, holding the door for the group as they filed in. Thrawn watched Jaina fuss over Tai's arm as Nadi went to the front to claim their reservation, smiling as she asked them to flex and extend their fingers. They were fine, just flustered, but Jaina made them promise to let her know if they felt anything out of place. 

"And you, are you okay?" She turned to Thrawn, concern in her eyes as they took their seats. "I didn't crush you, did I?"

Thrawn chuckled, sliding into the booth next to her as Nadi followed. "No, I can certainly withstand your weight. Even with you and Dewane both upon me, I was not uncomfortable."

Dewane snorted from next to Jaina, but didn't say anything as she picked up her menu, seemingly determined not to look at them. Jaina seemed to blush a bit, chuckling as she picked up her own menu, shaking her head.

Soon they had ordered a round of drinks for the table, Thrawn selecting a local wine to pair with his food, and the conversation turned to the club.

"So Nadi, what's this place like?" Amari asked, taking a sip of his beer. "Is it pretty... modern?" He raised his brow at the Twi'lek.

"Oh my yes, you should just see the inside, it's really quite well designed. Completely touchless refreshers," Nadi sipped his own wine, a knowing smile on his face. "And yes, it's very gay."

Jaina nearly spat out her drink as she laughed, the rest of the group following. 

"Do you really think I would take us anywhere else?" Nadi asked through his own laughter. "Look at me!" He gestured to himself and his flamboyant outfit. "Though, I hope you all aren't opposed to such a place," he said diplomatically.

There was a chorus of "No!" And "Not at all!" and Dewane spoke up from her corner of the booth.

"I don't get it?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Oh honey," Jones reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I forgot, this is your first club." Dewane looked nervous. 

"What's so special about it being... modern?"

Sawyer laughed. "Well, mos' clubs are pretty fun places, an' all," he said, gesturing vaguely with his hand. "But on some planets, like here, there's a big difference between regular clubs, an' gay clubs. They get a little more... rowdy?" He looked at the group questioningly.

"That is a fair way to put it," Thrawn replied as he sipped his glass. As he looked up, he found the group had turned their eyes on him. He raised a brow. "Would you disagree?"

"Naw, boss," Sawyer said as Jaina snickered into her own drink. "I guess we jus'... figured ya wouldn't know?"

Thrawn smiled as he set his drink down, and Jones spoke up. "Roll call. Pan!"

There was a chuckle around the table, and Sawyer picked it up. "Pan!"

"Bi," said Tai, seated next to Sawyer. "I think only humans and their various genders do it for me."

"Gay," Amari said.

"Very gay!" Nadi intoned cheerfully.

"Pansexual," Thrawn said politely.

"Same," said Jaina, holding out her fist and accepting bumps from Jones and Sawyer. Thrawn was confused, but she shook her fist at him, and he bumped it in return, which seemed to satisfy her.

"... Straight?" Dewane finished, sounding confused. "I mean. I've only ever been with human men." 

"Well, it doesn't really matter who you've been with," Jaina said diplomatically. "Even if you've never been with anyone, you can still know what you like." She smiled at her, and Dewane shrugged.

"I've never really thought about it?" 

"Well, keep yer eyes open at ta club, an' see what catches 'em," Sawyer said. "I didn't realize I wasn't straight 'til I got plastered an' kissed a bloke at a party."

"It was absolutely hilarious," Amari chimed in. "You should have seen his face, it was like his whole world dawned before his eyes." 

They laughed at that as the server brought them their meals, and tucked in gratefully. Thrawn had found he had worked up an appetite with today's activities, and was glad they restaurant was generous in their portions. 

"What's wrong, Amari?" Jaina asked, nodding at his plate. He had only eaten about half of it, and was pushing the rest around on his plate.

"Huh? Oh." He looked a bit downtrodden. "Sorry. Just thinking about Dan."

"Kriff that slime," Sawyer cut in roughly. "His ex," he said, responding to the group's unansked question. "Can I tell 'em?" 

Amari nodded, continuing to mess with his food. 

"So Amari an' I are on Alderaan, yeah? An' we go ta stop by his place ta see Dan, his boyfriend at ta' time," Sawyer had speared a piece of meat and was gesturing with it as he spoke. "Only we get there, an' ta code don't work!" He bit the meat and chewed forcefully. "An' so I'm thinkin' ta panel broke or summat, an' Amari calls Dan, an' we can hear ta bloke's comm goin' off through ta door, only he don't pick it up!"

"Was he okay?" Jaina asked, sounding concerned. Thrawn speculated she thought perhaps something had happened to Dan, and he was somehow incapacitated inside the home.

"Oh, he was jus' fine," Sawyer growled. "'Cause after a second, this really prissy fella opens ta door, only wearin' sleep pants, an' says Dan don't wanna talk ta Amari righ' now, an' slams ta door in his face!"

Amari brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it. "Now, for the record, I just want to say I did _not_  tell Sawyer to do this."

"Do what?" Thrawn asked, raising his brows.

"So I busted ta door open," Sawyer continued as if there had been no interruption. "An' I calls fer Dan ta come out, it's been months since Amari's been by! An' ya know what happened?"

They shook their heads, listening in stunned silence. 

"He walks outta ta bedroom, rip naked, an' chucks a big ol' box of Amari's stuff at me! An' he says tha' he an' Amari are done, an' ta get outta there!"

Jaina had raised a hand to her mouth, and Nadi reached across the table, offering Amari his hand. He accepted it weakly.

"That's... that's awful!" Dewane said, shocked. "I'm so sorry!"

The all took turns comforting Amari, who looked thouroughly dejected. "Thanks, you all." He said, smiling breifly at them. He gestured to his food. "If I eat a bunch, it's always harder for me to... get drunk. And right now, that's kinda what I wanna do."

Sawyer huffed. "Yeah, ya deserve it tonight. I'll be yer drunk-mum, here," he handed Amari his glass of water. "Keep ya hydrated, so ya don't feel it in ta mornin'. We'll take care of ya."

"Indeed," Thrawn said gently, passing his own glass of water to Amari. "Should Sawyer become indisposed, I nominate myself as the replacement drunk-parent." Thrawn was touched by Sawyer's devotion to his friend, but could sense that Jones seemed a little put out at the notion of Sawyer spending the entire night with a despondent Amari.

"I'll be your drunk-doctor! In case you have too much," Jaina joked. 

"Can I be the drunk-sister? I've never gotten hammered before," Dewane asked hopefully.

"Of course! We shall all be drunk, if we wish, and take care of each other!" Nadi raised his glass, and the group toasted to getting Amari drunk. He finally cracked a real smile, and the mood lightened after that. 

Soon they finished their meals, and after encouraging Amari to down another glass of water, made their way across the street to the club.

Night had fallen several hours ago, and a line was formed on the outside of the building. Nadi gestured for them to follow his lead, and brought them up the side of the line to the doorman.

"Can I help you?" The man asked politely, his voice gentle and polite despite looking very tough.

"Yes, Weylan should have added my name, Nadi Shayana, party of eight." Nadi gestured to the group behind him.

"Let's see here..." The doorman pulled a datapad from his pocket, scrolling quickly. "Ah! There you are, just a moment..." He stepped over to a little podium by the door and grabbed something, then headed back to them. "He got you guys drink passes, 50% discount when you show 'em to the bartenders." He gestured for Nadi to hold out his hand, and quickly fastened a disposable wristband on it. Once everyone got their bands, he unclipped the velvet rope behind him and allowed them to pass. "If you need assistance hailing a speeder service, come back to this podium. Have a safe night!"

Thrawn's eyes adjusted to the dim light as they stepped into the club. They were met with a long, wide hallway, with several entryways leading to adjacent rooms, different kinds of music thudding from the different areas. 

"Weylan usually works the pub!" Nadi called, beckoning them to follow him into an area to their right. They filed into a warm, wood paneled room, which seemed quieter than the other spaces. 

"Alright, since you all were so kind to take me along with you, first rounds on me!" Dewane said brightly, turning to the group.  "What shall we have?"

"Shots," Amari pipped up quickly, and the group laughed.

"Helluva way ta start ta night, I'm fer it!" Sawyer laughed. The rest of the group agreed, and Thrawn spoke up.

"Make mine a double, please." Jaina raised a brow at him as Dewane and Nadi made their way to the bar, arm in arm.

"My tolerance is rather high, thanks to my race." Thrawn replied to her unasked question. "I wish to keep pace with the group."

Jaina laughed. "Here I was thinking it was just going to be that kind of night."

Thrawn chuckled in return. "I wish to become slightly inebriated, but would like to keep my wits about me."

"Same here," Jaina said, shifting her weight to her other foot. She stood comfortably in her heels, which gave her close to 15 centimeters of extra height. "I can barely dance well sober, my drunk dancing is just a mess."

Thrawn chuckled as Dewane and Nadi returned, passing out the bright blue shots. 

"What's this called?" Tai asked, eyeing the beverage warily. 

"The Dirty Pantoran," Nadi supplied, winking at Thrawn. "Come now, eye contact, or else!" He raised his glass, meeting each member of the group's eyes in turn.

"Or else what?" Thrawn asked as he made eye contact with Jones.

They downed their shot, not breaking the contact. "Seven years of bad sex." They grinned cheekily at him. 

"Better not risk it," Jaina quipped, turning to Thrawn. He gazed down into her eyes, which were twinkling up at him.

"Indeed not," he replied, keeping the contact as they tipped their drinks back. "I do not wish to break my streak." He added thoughtfully. She blushed as she handed the glass to Nadi, who was taking the empties back to the bar. Thrawn smiled to himself. It was going to be a fun night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr user @backtothe80scolors, Tati Milky (twitter https://twitter.com/MilkyTatiana) did an AMAZING piece of art of Thrawn smoking a hookah, check it out! 
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/HHFRnZk


	19. Never speak of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanna give a massive shout out to SLWalker, who has some absolutely AMAZING Maul fics, (seriously, go check them out, lowkey life changing), for her help in getting me over my writers hump with this. I messaged her on a whim, and she was so kind and helpful in talking me through my writers block when she has zero idea who I even am. She is a grade A+ human, please go throw her some sunshine because she absolutely deserves it. 
> 
> I felt very ridiculous writing a lot of this, but she helped me realize I should write what I /want/ to write, and just let it be. So I hope you enjoy these shenanigans <3

Once Nadi had returned from the bar, they made their way across the hall to what he called the "Ardennian Room". Nadi had told them Weylan didn't get off for about another hour, and that he would give them a tour later.

The room boasted loud, plucky dance tunes, and after the group had settled at a table, Jaina grabbed Jones and they made their way to the dance floor. Sawyer procured a round of mixed drinks for the group, and Thrawn sat sipping his as he watched the pair whirl around. They were a striking team, their billowing skirt a beautiful contrast to her white leggings as Jaina dipped and turned them around the floor. Jaina had been modest describing her own skills - she clearly knew what she was doing, and as the song ended she expertly guided Jones into a final dizzying, impressive spin.

"Do you dance at all?" Dewane had taken the seat next to Thrawn and was watching the pair as well. 

"Some, when the mood strikes me," he replied, watching the two make their way in a quick step across the floor.

She chuckled. "I can't picture you doing that," she gestured as Jaina lifted Jones into the air briefly, both of them laughing as they lost the step coming out of the move. 

Thrawn chuckled as well. "Looks can be deceiving." He said enigmatically, sipping his drink again. They watched in silence as the song carried on, other couples joining the fray. After it finished, Jaina and Jones returned in high spirits.

"It's been too long!" They sat at the table, giggling and discussing what they could do to improve. 

As another quick-tempo song began, Jaina grinned. "Oh, I love this one! Come on!" She held her hand out to Jones, who shook their head. 

"I can never keep up with this one, find someone else honey." They accepted a drink from Sawyer, who had immediately drifted over to them upon their return.

"Oh fine, then. Thrawn?" She held her hand out questioningly.

He looked at her, then downed his drink. "Let us."

She grinned as he took her hand, letting him lead the way. They waited for a break in the throng, then stepped onto the floor, Thrawn quickly turning her as he took the lead. 

"I didn't know you danced!" She said happily as he led them around the floor, matching his quick step.

He simply smiled at her, leading them closer to the center of the floor where there was more room to maneuver. Sensing his intentions, she shook her head. 

"Oh no," she cautioned as he reeled her back in from an extended twirl. "You saw what happened when I tried to lift Jones!"

He smiled at her again, pulling her close as they rotated on the spot. "You follow well. Trust me." He spun her away from him again before she could protest, then as she came back to him, grabbed her by her waist and plucked her from the ground, tucking her against his side as he turned on the spot. 

She laughed as he set her down again, keeping the turn going so she could find the step again.

"Well done," he said as she quickly stepped back towards him, continuing their track across the center of the floor. They completed another turn around and made their way back towards the center, repeating the same move when they had the room to. She didn't miss the step when he set her down again, and all too soon, the song ended. He ended their final twirl with a deep dip, and pulled her back up, grinning.

"That was amazing!" Jaina gushed as they headed back to the table, hand in hand. Amari, Tai, and Dewane clapped enthusiastically as they sat back down, laughing and grabbing the next round of drinks that had appeared.

"You two look like you were made to be out there together, matching outfits and all." Tai told them as Jaina fanned herself with a napkin.

"People probably think we're dating," Jaina said with a laugh. Thrawn frowned. 

"My apologies."

"What?" She turned to him, confused.

"If people assume we are a couple, they will be less likely to approach you," he said as he sipped his drink. He grimaced as he put it down, finding it very strong.

"Oh, never mind that." Jaina said, testing her own drink. "I'm already having a blast with you, I don't care if you turn other people off."

Thrawn smiled. "I don't usually have that effect." He grabbed a glass of water from the table and used it to cut his drink. 

"Stars," Jaina groaned, laughing. "You are pretty smooth." 

He merely quirked his brow at her as he tried his drink again, finding it to his liking. "I've yet to see you in action," he said, a hint of challenge in his tone.

"Oooooh," Dewane chuckled. "Called out, hun." 

Jaina laughed. "Yeah, I don't see you talkin' to anyone, hot stuff." She stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Anyone catch your eye?"

Dewane stuck her tongue out back, then surveyed the room. "Well..." She mused, eyes stopping at a group a few tables away. "I think that girl's cute. But I don't know if I think she's cute just because she's cute, or like..." she gestured with her hands. "You know." 

"Go ask her to dance, and see how you feel?" Amari suggested. It was clear he was a drink or two ahead of them, his cheeks already a bit flushed.

"No, don't do that," Jaina said before Dewane could reply. "If you aren't used to leading this style of dance, you won't be very smooth. We'll keep an eye on her, and if she turns up in another one of the rooms, you should ask her then. There's more casual dancing in the other areas."

Dewane nodded. "Plus, that gives me time to work up the courage to do that."

"Look at 'em go!' Tai cut in, clearly not paying attention to the conversation. They all turned to the dance floor to see Sawyer smoothly dip Jones, then continue to lead them around the floor, holding each other close.

"Get 'em!' Amari hollered good naturedly, and thankfully the music was far too loud for the pair to hear.

They sat like together like that for a while, joking and watching Sawyer and Jones dance a few more songs, and soon Nadi appeared with a young, cheerful man at his side. 

"Everyone, the man of the hour!" Nadi gestured to Weylan, who grinned and waved.

"Are you all having fun?" He asked. Despite being a bit short, he had a deep, warm voice. He was met with cheerful nods and agreement, and soon after, Jones and Sawyer returned to the table. 

"Would you all like a tour?" Weylan asked as the group finished their drinks, Jones and Sawyer both downing glasses of water, out of breath from their dancing.

Weylan escorted them out of the Ardennian Room and showed them the first floor, which had another bar and several bathrooms, all high tech as Nadi had implied. After a quick tour on the catwalk of a room he referred to as "the rave area, pretty high energy," he escorted them to another pub-like bar just above it. That bartender refused to accept their credits, planting a fat kiss on Weylan's chubby cheek as the group accepted their (strong) drinks. Weylan guided them around another catwalk above the Rave Room, then took them up a grand staircase to the second floor.

"This is the biggest casual dance room," he said as they emerged at the top of the stairs. The room had colorful lights, like the rave room below, but no strobes flashed insistently as they crossed the dance floor to a bar in the corner with a seating area. "I like this one the best, because of the seating." The tables were simple, but all faced the dance floor and boasted comfortable chairs. They staked their claim on a table near the center, settling in as Weylan and Nadi made their way to the center of the floor, getting lost in the throng of beings dancing to the contemporary pop music. 

Amari had put his head down on the table, claiming he was just going to "rest his eyes, just for a moment," and upon the assurances that they would take care of him, the rest of the group drifted off to join them, leaving Jaina and Thrawn with their tired friend. 

Jaina rubbed Amari's back as he clearly drifted off to sleep, watching the people on the dance floor. They danced close together, singly, and in pairs and small groups. 

"I missed this," she said simply, speaking to be heard over the music and gesturing to the beings in front of them. "Just having fun, not having to worry about anything."

"Indeed," Thrawn replied, taking a sip of his drink. He didn't notice the burn of the alchohol anymore, and made a note to have a glass of water after this one. 

"Do you usually go out? To places like this?" Jaina asked, turning her eyes to him. Her cheeks were flushed, but her words perfectly steady.

<"Sometimes,"> he said, switching casually to Sy Bysti. <"When in a certain mood.">

She laughed, catching the language change. <"And what mood would that be?">

He didn't reply, simply smiling knowingly at her as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yoo-hoo!" A scantily clad, shirtless Togruta male danced over to them, gesturing to a rack of shots he carried loftily. "Two credits a piece, honeys! Would you like some?"

"Hmm," Jaina mused, glancing at them thoughtfully. "Are they strong?"

The Togruta winked and didn't reply, holding them down for her to examine.

"What do you say?" She looked at Thrawn, who was eyeing the bright liquid in their test-tube like glasses thoughtfully. 

He seemed to make up his mind, and pulled some credits from his pocket. "I will have to take it slow, after this."

"Same," Jaina said, laughing as she grabbed two shots. Thrawn handed over the credits, and after the Togruta counted them, he laughed. 

"Oh honey, for tipping so well, have one... _on me_ ," He grinned at Thrawn, showing his sharp teeth and plucking a shot from the tray and slipping it into the waist band of his revealing leggings, dancing over to Thrawn and gyrating his hips towards him seductively.

Jaina raised her eyebrows and laughed as Thrawn simply smiled politely, leaning forward and catching the shot in his mouth. He pulled it from the Togrutan's waist skillfully, then threw his head back, holding it with just his lips as he downed it. 

"Thank you," Thrawn replied, handing the vial back to the dancer, who grinned.

"I like you, I'll be back!" He blew them a kiss as he danced away to the next table.

"That was, quite possibly, the best thing I have ever seen in my life," Jaina said as she passed Thrawn his shot, shaking her head. 

"If that's the best, then I must take you out with me more," Thrawn said, accepting the shot. "Eye contact, remember?" He caught her gaze with his own, holding his arm out towards her. 

She laughed. "Right right, the curse," she raised her shot to her lips, staring back, but Thrawn stopped her.

"Like this," he leaned forward and looped his arm around hers, bringing them together and raising his own shot back up to his mouth. It was harder to keep the eye contact as they had to angle their heads to catch the shots, but they managed to do it as they threw them back, laughing afterwards. 

"What'd I miss?" Amari sleepily raised his head, staring at the pair chuckling together next to him.

"Oh, nothing much." Thrawn said lightly, leaning back in his chair as Amari sat up, swaying slightly in his own seat.

"Commander Tai and Lieutenant Dewane, reporting for relief duty, sir!" Tai appeared next to Thrawn, Dewane giggling behind them.

"Go dance, we'll take care of him," she said, plopping down next to Amari, who stared at the group with unfocused eyes.

Jaina stood up and stretched. "Well?" She said, looking at Thrawn, offering him her hand again. He smiled and took her hand as she pulled them to the dance floor, sipping on his drink as she led the way.

She expertly navigated her way through the crowd, almost dragging Thrawn behind her, until she found a spot she seemed to deem good. During their trek through the throng, Thrawn realized that he had not been quite this tipsy in a while, though he was not concerned. Dancing would certainly help him metabolize the shots, and he found he enjoyed being pulled along by Jaina, despite the abrupt and seemingly random changes in direction. 

She swung him around to face her, and leaving a small space between them, began to dance cheerfully to the heavy bass, twisting and turning her body gracefully in rhythm. Thrawn simply swayed in front of her, one hand his pocket and the other cradling his drink, which he intended to nurse.

<"Oh come on, is this how you really dance to this music?"> She switched to Sy Bysti as she poked fun at him, practically shouting to be heard over the music.

He shrugged, a bemused expression on his face as he watched her. <"This is what I usually do if I'm not dancing with a partner."> He almost shouted as well, and raised his drink. <"Also, I do not want to spill.">

She laughed. <"I can respect that. Finish it faster."> She shimmed forward, and without asking his permission, took a quick sip through his straw and danced back away, grinning.

He chuckled and shook his head at her, and continued to drink at his own pace. He was content to watch her dance - she had closed her eyes after a moment, losing herself in the music and simply enjoying the fun of the night. He could see that she had a core set of moves she rotated through, but she knew them well, and flowed gracefully from one set to another. He continued to simply sway, enjoying watching her twist and spin in front of him.

After a few minutes though, he noticed a grubby looking man glancing over at her, making his way toward their spot from behind her. He was clearly drunk, and didn't notice Thrawn as he sidled up behind Jaina, then proceeded to grind on her from behind. 

<"What?"> She opened her eyes, turning to see the man behind her. "Oh! No, no thank you!" She moved forward slightly to get away from him, but the man made to grab her hips. "Hey-!"

"She said no." Thrawn said, stepping forward, glowering at the man beneath him as Jaina turned and pressed up against Thrawn, shoving the man's hands off her hips. "Back off," he growled.

The man pulled a face at Thrawn and made an obscene gesture, disappearing back into the crowd.

<"Thanks,"> she said, turning to face him again. The crowd had contracted back around them, closing the space between them as she quickly patted her pockets to make sure she still had her credits and comm.

<"I apologize for not stepping in sooner,"> Thrawn replied, having to crane his neck down a bit to look at her. <"I saw him coming, but did not anticipate him being so forward.">

<"That's okay, sometimes they linger and sometimes they go for it."> She shrugged as she started to dance again, staring up at him. <"Happens all the time. Usually if they see I'm with someone, they don't try anything. I guess he didn't notice you.">

Thrawn absorbed her statement, then quickly swallowed his drink and placed it on the tray of a passing shot-person. <"May I?"> He motioned to her waist with his now free hands.

She smiled. <"Of course!"> She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist and pulled him closer, swaying together. <"Good protection."> She winked at him as she rested her forearms on his shoulders. 

He simply smiled at her and allowed her to set the pace for the dancing, swaying and turning as she did. He could feel the alcohol making his mind a tad fuzzy, but was content to simply continue dancing, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him as the crowed moved around them. He thought back to the last time they had been so close, back in the alley, and let his mind linger on the too-short kiss, and how easy it would be to recreate it now. But he was not so drunk as to attempt that, he told himself firmly as the thought occurred to him.

Just as he dismissed the idea, Jaina raised her hand to his neck and for one fleeting moment, he thought _she_  was going pull him down, to join their lips and resume what had been so rudely interrupted - but she instead tip-toed to his ear and spoke.

<"We should go check on Amari and see if they want a shift change,"> she said, a bit breathlessly. <"And my feet kinda hurt.">

He caught her own head in his hand as he turned her ear toward his mouth. <"Of course,"> he muttered, not really sure why he felt the need to touch her and reply when a nod would have sufficed. He almost shook his head, giving himself a mental shake. While he was certainly enjoying himself, they could not neglect their friends.

She took his hand and led him off the dance floor, back to the table. Thrawn kept a watchful eye for the rude man from earlier, and thankfully caught no sign of him as they navigated the crowd. But as they neared the edge of the throng of dancers, she stopped in her tracks, Thrawn bumping into her. He turned forward, surprised, and saw what had stopped his friend. 

Amari was still resting his head on the table, asleep and completely oblivious to Sawyer and Jones animatedly kissing each other next to him.

Jaina whipped around, spinning Thrawn so his back was to them as she did so. <"What do we do?"> She asked, wide eyed.

Thrawn found the shock of seeing the two had cleared his fuzzy mind, a bit, and he nodded back towards the dance floor. <"Let us conceal ourselves while we decide.">

She nodded and grabbed his hand again as she pulled them about a quarter of the way back into the crowd, turning and pulling him close to dance against her as she leaned up and spoke into his ear.

<"They're being really stupid, doing that out in the open like that!">

<"Perhaps they are intoxicated,"> Thrawn replied, her hair tickling his nose as she turned them on the spot, presumably so she could crane her head to see if they were visible through the crowd. 

She snorted derisively. <"I mean, I'm pretty drunk, and I'm still keeping it under control.">

He leaned back and stared at her, cocking a brow in question. She looked back up at him, almost defiantly, then pulled his head back down. <"You _know_  me. If I can keep it together, with all... all this!"> She emphasized her statement with a particularly provocative twirl of her hips against his, <"Then they have _zero_  excuse!">

He didn't know how to reply to... any of that. But she kept speaking, saving him from his own mental turmoil.

<"They know you're here! They know you don't enforce the regs, but if there are other crew members here, and they see that _you_  saw them, you could get in so much trouble!">

He had hardly seen her so agitated, and he saw that as a track to take, away from the dangerous waters of self control and gyrating hips and unacted desires. <"I have not noticed anyone of note, and besides, the only other crew member who could report me is Nadi, due to his position as the ship's psychiatrist."> He rumbled softly in her ear. <"Even if someone did notice our discovery of them, it is immaterial.">

He felt her swift intake of breath against his chest as she prepared to retort, but she seemed to stop herself, forcing herself to calm. <"... What if Nadi reports you?"> She asked solemnly.

Thrawn chuckled gently. <"I cannot go into details, in respect of Dr. Shayana's privacy, but it is in his own best interest that he does not. He must remain in service to me, and no other commander, for his own safety.">

Jaina pulled back from him to gaze at him, surprised written over her beautiful features. <"Is it because of the force thing?"> She asked, practically wrenching him down to speak.

He was taken aback by her question. <"How did you know?"> He asked. 

<"It's in the regs we test all crew members midiclorian counts. His were higher than regulation, but... I mean, it's clear he's not a Jedi. And he's... he's my friend. I couldn't report him. I don't want to lose him."> She sounded despondent, and buried her face into his shoulder.

<"Does he know you know?"> Thrawn asked, craning his head down to her ear. She shook her head against him. 

He nodded to himself, gently turning her ear towards him so he could speak more clearly. <"I deduced his abilities and addressed it with him. I have requested he make the needed notes in my file, so I can request he accompany me to any other commands I may take, for his protection. He will be safe."> 

He couldn't see her face, but he felt her relax at his words. <"And he won't report you? For his own safety?">

Thrawn shook his head as she slowly rotated them on the spot. <"I believe he will not report me for any such violations of the code or my lack of enforcing them not because he fears for himself. Rather, I believe we are of the same sentiment. He views my actions as a non-issue."> 

She didn't speak as they continued to dance, and he further considered the statement he just made. He had never given much thought to the security of his own position, in regards to protecting Nadi and the balance of protection it gave him. Even if Nadi did decide he disagreed with Thrawn's enforcement of the code, it was clear Nadi understood Thrawn's value to his own safety. He realized he had inadvertently created a personal loophole for himself. 

He could, as Jaina had put it in her journal, throw the code out the airlock. 

As the ramifications of that bounced around in his mind, Jaina spoke.

<"They've stopped,"> she said, peering over his shoulder. <"Let's go."> She disengaged herself from him, and led them back to the table, still clutching his hand in hers. He found himself a little frustrated for their timing, but supposed it was for the best. If he ever intended to actually discuss this with Jaina, instead of shying away from it like a coward, being closely entwined with her on the dance floor was not the place to do it.

"Hello!" She said brightly, taking the empty seat next to Jones, who looked incredibly flustered and incredibly pleased. Sawyer had disappeared. "Busy night, hm?" Amari gave a loud snore from next to them.

Jones grinned at her sheepishly, completely avoiding looking at Thrawn as he sat next to Jaina and grabbed a glass of water on the table. 

"Where'd he go?" Jaina asked Jones sternly. 

"I'm right here!" Sawyer had returned, balancing several glasses in his hands before placing them on the table and resuming his seat. "Having fun?"

"Loads." Jaina replied tersely, crossing her arms and legs grumpily. 

"I certainly have been. Jaina is quite the steward, keeping an eye out for anything that might put a damper on my evening." Thrawn chimed in lightly, sipping his water and raising his brows at them.

Jones opened their mouth to reply, but Jaina cut them off. "He won't report you, but he can still get in trouble if people noticed him seeing you two!" Jaina burst out. "It's an unfair position to put people in!"

"Aw kriff boss, I'm sorry," Sawyer said as Jones shut their mouth. "I really am, I reckon I jus' wasn't thinkin' right." He looked truly apologetic. 

Thrawn shrugged. "If the matter is raised, I will say that I assumed you to be drunk, and did not interpret it as a... serious action."

Jones let out a puff of air and flopped back in their seat, Sawyer rubbing their back comfortingly. 

"However, it may be prudent to find a more seclude area to engage in such activites." Thrawn said pointedly. He nodded at Amari, who had awoken again and sat up in his seat. He looked more sober as he smiled at them reassuringly. "He is in good hands. We'll see you tomorrow." 

"Right'o, boss!" Sawyer jumped up, and extended a hand to Jones. "That's uh, if ya wanna?" He looked at Jones questioningly, who smiled.

"Absolutely." They took his hand and rose gracefully, and the pair collapsed in giggles as they departed, arm in arm.

"Where they off to?" Tai and Dewane appeared, taking their vacated seats. They both seemed tipsy, but not heavily so.

"They did not say," Thrawn said vaguely, smiling ruefully at the pair. They grinned back, catching his hidden meaning.

"I was pretending to be asleep," Amari said, sipping his own glass of water, eyes twinkling. "I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Yoo-hoo!" The shot-laden Togruta had returned, followed by Nadi and Weylan. "I'm back, honeys! He's my new favorite!" He winked at Thrawn as Weylan laughed.

"Tamar always finds a favorite. Having fun?" Weylan flopped in a chair and Nadi stood behind him, hugging him and placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Did he make you take a shot off him?"

"You know I did! Just look at him! I couldn't resist!" Tamar cried, circling around to Thrawn and draping an arm over his shoulders. They all laughed, and Tamar gestured to Tai and Dewane. "Who are your friends? They don't look drunk enough!" He raised his rack of shots questioningly.

"I'll buy a round!" Jaina and Amari offered simultaneously. They both cried jinx, and proceeded to playfully argue over who would buy the shots. Jaina had almost conceded to his argument of him being a drunk-ward, before Tamar cut in.

"A contest! The winner gets to buy!" He gestured to Dewane and Thrawn dramatically. "My lovely, lovely dears, I call upon your assitance in this grand task! Will you participate, so this war may be ended?"

They both laughed, nodding. "Oh dear," Weylan said, shaking his head and grinning.

"Excellent! Come, come," Tamar beckoned them to stand. "My sweet, may I?" Tamar pulled a shot from his rack and held it near Thrawns waist questioningly. Thrawn raised a brow, then nodded. Tamar deftly slipped the shot tube into his waistband, giving his bare skin a quick, appreciative pat before turning to Dewane. "That little window is just asking for it, my dear." He offered her a shot and gestured to her chest. She raised her brows in shock as she realized what he meant, but laughed and wedged it in her cleavage, blushing furiously. 

"Now, the competitors!" He set down his shot rack and grabbed Jaina and Amari, pulling them to their feet. "Whoever removes the shot in the... _sexiest_ fashion shall be declared the winner, by vote of the crowd!" Tamar quickly turned, grappling three or four passers by and drawing them to the table. Their small audience wolf-whistled and hollered at Thrawn and Dewane, who looked collected and flustered, respectively.

"Now, none of this straight stuff here! Gentlemen, if you please!" With a final flourish, he gestured for Amari to step to Thrawn, then joined the small crowd, rousing them expertly.

"Uh, boss?" Amari looked extremely nervous as he offered him a small, sheepish smile.

"We will never speak of this." Thrawn said, grinning and gesturing to his hips. "I fear I am so drunk, I simply will not remember any of tonight's activites," he added with a reassuring wink.

"Got it, boss. I gotta win." He shot a competitive glance to Jaina, who laughed and shook her head.

"Do what you must, I have a record of victories to uphold." Thrawn stared at Jaina as he said it, issuing the challenge, who stared right back, grinning wickedly.

Amari closed the distance to Thrawn, then sank to his knees in front of him.

"Oh my!" Tamar cried, and the crowd cheered as Amari grabbed his waist and lathed his tongue across the bare skin before grabbing the shot in his mouth, tilting his head back and winking at their audience as he downed it. The crowd clapped and cheered as Amari stood and took a dramatic bow.

"Ladies! See if you can top _that!"_  Tamar spread his arms as though emceeing a grand tournament.

Jaina grinned, applauding Amari as she turned to Dewane. 

"Can I kiss you?" She asked her out of the corner of her mouth, facing her giggling friend. 

Dewane nodded fircely. "We can't lose to a man who's spent the night passed out!" She responded conspiratorially, shaking her chest seductively as someone in the crowd wolf-whistled. Dewane blushed, but looked determined.

"Do your worst!" Amari cried out, shaking his fist at them, still clutching the empy vial. Thrawn was smiling, an eyebrow cheekily cocked as he crossed his arms. 

Jaina locked eyes with Dewane, a final glance indicating her resolve, and grabbed her by her hips, pulling them together as she turned them so their profile faced the crowd. Ducking her head, she raised one hand to gently grasp Dewane's neck and work the collar of her turtle-neck down, exposing her skin to her lips.

"Stars," Jaina heard Tai mutter from behind them as Dewane tilted her head back, laughing and clutching Jaina as she kissed her way around her neck and up her jaw, then finally kissing her full on the mouth as she dipped her backwards, breaking the kiss just in time to duck her head down and catch the shot before it spilled.

The crowd _screamed_  at them as she threw head head back, taking the shot, then plucked it from her mouth a placed it smartly back in Dewanes cleavage.

"I think I'm gay!" Dewane cried to the crowd, who was cheering wildly for the pair. 

"Ladies, gentlemen, everyone in between!" Tamar cried, struggling to be heard over the clamor of the small, but excited audience behind him. "We have a winner!" He strode over the Jaina and Dewane a jauntily held out his hand. She laughed as she pulled out her credits, and counted them quickly. "For the audience, as well!" There were about five people still gathered, and they applauded as Tamar accepted the credits and quickly passed out shots to them. 

He quickly returned as they all resumed their seats, laughing and shaking their heads. 

"That was something, oh my yes!" Tamar handed Jaina a shot, then crossed to Amari and Thrawn, shaking his head. "So sorry gentlemen, they _smoked_  you!" He gave Thrawn a small pat on the back as he handed out the rest. "I was rooting for you honey, you have so much to work with." He lingered by Thrawn's chair.

Thrawn chuckled as he nodded his head in thanks. "You are very kind," he said, accepting the shot.

"If you don't get scooped up before my shift gets off, take me with you," Tamar said, smiling as he leaned down and gave Thrawn a quick kiss on the cheek. "Weylan will know where to find me!" He winked at his friend before sauntering off, who roared with laughter.

"Well damn, boss," Amari laughed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sorry we lost, but he's a helluva catch." 

"You two didn't stand a chance!" Nadi had tears streaming down his face. "I don't even like women, and I'm hot and bothered!" He fanned himself dramatically as Weylan threw an arm over his shoulders.

"I thought you said you were smooth," Jaina teased Thrawn as she leaned over and quickly snagged the empty vial Dewane had forgotten in her cleavage, still giggling uncontrollably. 

He simply shrugged, and raised his shot in a toast. "To defeat, the most helpful of teachers," he said, smiling. 

"Eye contact!" Weylan cried, and the group made a dramatic show of staring at each other before downing their shots.

Thrawn caught Jaina's eyes as they raised the vials to their lips, and just before he tipped his back, he winked at her slyly.

To his surprise, she winked back. "You forget, Thrawn, I have an excellent record as well." She said, smacking her lips. "And my modified motto - I do not simply 'do no harm'. I leave those better off than I found them." 

"I'll say!" Dewane cried, and the group collapsed in laughter again.

After that, they settled down a bit, Tai fetching them all glasses of water to nurse alongside the drinks Sawyer had left for them on the table. They sat next to Jaina and Dewane, chatting with them cheerfully, but after a few minutes pointed to the dance floor in front of them.

"Look, it's Dewane's girl!" They pointed to the woman in question, who was dancing at the edge of the crowd with a group of friends. 

"You gotta go for it!" Amari cried. He had shifted back to tipsy, but had a cup of water in his hand. "You've kissed a girl, had a shot in your boobies, you're unstoppable!" 

They all laughed as Dewane shook her head ruefully. "I can't, I'm too shy!"

"We'll go with you!" Tai offered, Jaina and Amari nodding vigourously. "We'll be your back up!"

"Alright, alright!" She conceded, standing. "Let's do this."

She, Jaina, Tai, and Amari made their way to the dance floor, leaving Thrawn, Nadi, and Weylan behind at the table. They were watching their friends make their introductions to the others when the bartender who had kissed Weylan on the cheek above the rave room appeared.

"I'm so sorry honey, but the computer downstairs froze again. Can you come reset it?" She looked at the group apologetically.

"Of course Bee, not to worry!" He stood, giving Nadi a quick kiss as he did so. "I'll be right back." He followed her out of the room, laving Nadi and Thrawn by themselves.

"Having a good night, Thrawn?" Nadi relaxed in his chair, holding a mixed drink and smiling contentedly at his companion. The flashing lights from the dance floor caught his green skin in odd ways, the high energy of the room contrasting with the relaxed demeanor of the flamboyant doctor.

"I am," Thrawn replied, sipping his own water and allowing himself to relax as well. "It has certainly been... eventful." He didn't go into the details of the evening, but he knew the off-duty physician would sense his jumbled thoughts.

Nadi continued to smile placidly, a knowing look carried in his gentle gaze. "Something on your mind?"

Thrawn glanced at him, raising a brow. "We're off ship," Nadi said, replying to Thrawn's unspoken question, "But I can still feel something tugging at you. I ask, not as a doctor, but as a friend." 

Thrawn turned back to gaze at the dance floor, watching as Jaina laughed and began to dance with one of the woman's friends. She had placed her hands on Jaina's hips, dancing with her from behind, and he felt a small twinge of jealously shoot through his gut.

Nadi followed his gaze. "Ah," he said, understanding. "You are attracted to her?"

Thrawn nodded tersely, not speaking. 

"I assume you've deduced she feels the same?" 

Thrawn gave another small nod.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nadi asked politely.

Thrawn turned to him, brows raised in question, but Nadi simply smiled back, not speaking.

Thrawn mulled the question over. "What can I do?" He asked, by way of reply.

Nadi shrugged. "There are a myriad of options. My on-record advice is to ignore it, of course." He shook his head, taking a gulp of his drink. "But that would fly in the face of what I feel that, as your doctor and as your friend, would be the healthiest course of action." 

Thrawn absorbed the statement. "You would advise to act on such feelings?" He asked tentatively. 

Nadi shrugged again. "I offer no official advice in that direction. Such would be improper." He lowered his voice and leaned closer to Thrawn. "But say, hypothetically, I had two civilian patients in your shoes," he glanced around quickly, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "I would encourage said patients to discuss the matter, throughly, and decide on the best course of action from there. Knowing these patients as I do," he took another small sip of his drink before continuing. "I think they would find the outcome of such a discussion quite... productive." 

Thrawn didn't immediately reply. "What if such a productive outcome could endanger your job security?" He gazed at Nadi directly, hoping his question was clear. 

Nadi smiled. "There would be no such danger, so long as I was not informed of the... details of such events following said discussion." He raised his glass to Thrawn. "I believe you understand my position on such things, having been in those shoes yourself." 

Thrawn smiled, raising his glass as well. "Thank you, Nadi."

"Of course. I am always happy to help." He moved to clink his glass with Thrawn's but stopped. "Oh no! Not with water!" He grabbed a drink off the table and swapped it out. "You can never be too careful."

They laughed, drinking together as Weylan returned. 

"Tamar stopped me, said he's serious about going home with you," he said as he sat back down. "He's enamored with you."

Thrawn laughed. "I am flattered, but I think my eye has caught someone else, tonight." He winked at Nadi, who chuckled. 

"You better get moving then, lest someone else scoop them up." Nadi gestured to the dance floor, and Thrawn turned to see that Jaina's partner had left her, and she was dancing happily by herself in the middle of the group. Tai and Amari had both found dance partners, and Dewane was conspicuously absent from the throng. 

"Indeed," Thrawn said, holding his own drink and grabbing the last untouched beverage on the table, rising to make his way to the group.

"He's got it so bad for her," Weylan said, snuggling up against Nadi as Thrawn left them.

"I know. It's adorable," he replied happily, cuddling his not-boyfriend and watching his friends smile and welcome Thrawn into their circle. "I'm very proud of him."


	20. Finally.

Thrawn was greeted with cheerful smiles and welcomes as he worked his way into the group and sidled up to Jaina.

"I was wondering what you were up to!" She happily accepted the drink and slowed her dancing so as not to spill it. "I thought maybe Tamar had come back." She grinned at him cheekily. 

Thrawn laughed, tucking a hand in his pocket and swaying along with her. "No, just keeping Nadi company. Weylan had to help out with the downstairs computer."

"You guys wanna drink?" They were interrupted by Amari's dance partner, a man as tall as Thrawn, dark skinned with a sonorous voice. Amari was grinning happily next to him, holding his hand.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Jaina raised her glass and smiled, Thrawn copying her. Despite his gruff question and serious build, Thrawn found he had kind eyes, crinkling at the corners as he offered them a friendly smile. Next to him, Amari was smiling more than Thrawn had seen him do all day, clearly over the moon at his catch. 

"Gotcha, I'll be right back, baby," The tall man turned to Amari, gently grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss before turning and making his way to the bar. Thrawn watched him go, the crowd parting easily around his bulk, but he could see friendly smiles and waves directed at the man. It was clear some in the crowd recognized him. 

Amari turned to face them after he lost sight of his companion, completely gobsmacked and grinning wildly. He gave them a double thumbs up, and continued to dance by himself, waiting for his new found partner to return. It was clear Dan's betrayal had finally lost it's bite.

Jaina and Thrawn laughed as they watched their friend, then turned back to each other. 

"Did he go all doctor on you?" Jaina asked, nodding towards the table and resuming their conversation. "I always have great touchy-feely discussions with him at bars."

Thrawn smiled. "We did have a bit of a chat, yes." He raised his drink to his lips, not elaborating. 

"What about?" She sipped hers as well, waggling her brows at him.

He simply continued to smile. <"Perhaps I shall tell you later."> He found he seemed to protectively switch to Sy Bysti whenever they came close to the topic of his unvoiced desires. It felt... safer, that way. While he appreciated Nadi's advice, it seemed prudent to wait before trying to address the sensitive topic. 

She laughed and didn't reply, sensing his desire to leave the topic behind. She continued her small dancing as she worked on her drink, gazing around the crowd.

<"Oh no,"> she said, her expression dropping. <"Grabby's back,"> she said, nodding over Thrawn's shoulder. Thrawn turned and saw the man who had tried to grind on Jaina earlier standing behind him, another couple between him and they. He was staring directly at them, leering at Jaina. The lights from the club danced around them, throwing shadows across his face and making him appear almost menacing.

<"Here,"> Thrawn turned and maneuvered himself behind her, pulling her close to him with his free hand and resting his hand protectively on her hip. He glared a challenge at the man, who didn't move, simply continuing to leer. 

<"Ugh. Why won't he take the hint?"> Jaina asked, looping the fingers of her free hand in his on her waist and pressing further against him. The man had begun to make his way around the couple between them, clearly intent on coming over.

"Amari!" Thrawn called over to their friend, still dancing by himself. His head turned at Thrawn's call, and came over quickly, sensing the urgency in his commander's tone. 

"What's up- woah, okay!" Thrawn grabbed him by the arm and swung him in front of Jaina, sandwiching her between them.

"Uh, hey doc?" He said, looking at them with confusion in his eyes.

Thrawn passed his half-finished drink to Tai, who was dancing next to them and watching the scene carefully. 

"There is a man behind you," Thrawn began as he stretched one arm across Jaina and rested it on Amari's shoulder, the other grabbing Jaina's waist again, "Who seems insistent on harassing Jaina." He still maintained eye contact with the man, who had stopped his advance and was now glaring angrily at Thrawn. "We must protect her."

Amari nodded, understanding banishing his confusion. "Got it," he said forcefully, pressing closer to Jaina and mirroring Thrawn, effectively encasing her in a buff, angry fortress. 

"Thanks guys," she said, sounding muffled between them. "Is he taking the hint?"

"It does not appear so," Thrawn said darkly. Despite having stopped, the man had crossed his arms and continued to stare at them, unmoving. It seemed he intended to wait for them to leave an opening for him to strike.

"Over here!" Amari waved at someone, and his partner reappeared, looking confused and holding two drinks. "That guy won't leave her alone," Amari explained, gesturing over his shoulder. His partner turned, and immediately scowled, any hint of kindness Thrawn had observed gone, replaced by an air of strength and menace. 

"Hold these." He handed the drinks to Amari, who turned to watch his partner as he swiftly strode over to the man, deftly winding his way around the couple with ease. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off the dance floor, the crowd parting like a sea at his advance. The man was struggling feebly, but as they reached the edge of the floor, stopped and slumped, looking resigned. Amari's partner gestured to someone at the door, and a Gresalisk Thrawn had noticed earlier in the evening walked over. They exchanged a few words, and the Gresalisk picked the man up and tossed him over his shoulder like a ragdoll, and carried him from the room.

They watched in stunned silence as the man came back, accepting his drink from Amari, all hint of menace gone, though he still looked upset at the event.

"I'm off duty right now, but I'm a bouncer here. I don't know how that slime got in, but he's banned." He explained, continuing to scowl. "He thinks he can come in here and pick up chicks, we've had to throw him out before for harassing people. Idiot." He took a sip of his drink. "I'm Liam, by the way."

"Thank you!" Jaina said, holding out her hand. "I'm Jaina, and this is Thrawn. I guess you've already met Amari." She smiled warmly as he shook her hand, his massive palm engulfing hers. He smiled back.

"Amari, huh? What a lovely name," Liam said, turning to Amari, who grinned. "Fancy some fresh air?" 

"Sure!" He took Liam's arm and smiled at Thrawn and Jaina. "I'll catch you guys later!" Liam nodded politely, and the two walked off together, a spring in Amari's step.

Jaina and Thrawn laughed, turning to Tai to remark on Amari's catch, but found that they and their partner had vanished. 

"Well, I suppose I need another drink, then." Thrawn joked at Tai's disappearance, and Jaina agreed. They made their way back to the bar through the crowd, which was slowly starting to thin as the night wore on. 

<"Thank you,"> she said as they joined the line for the bar. She had finished her drink and was playing thoughtfully with the straw. <"For protecting me.">

<"Of course,"> Thrawn replied as they slowly made their way to the counter. <"It was fortunate Liam was able to intervene, though. I am unsure what would have occurred had the man attempted anything further."> His voice had a threatening edge to it. He had watched with satisfaction as Liam drug the man from the floor, and found a part of him had wished _he_  had been the one to do it. 

She laughed. <"I can just see the holonet headlines now - 'High Command Unsure How to Reprimand Grand Admiral Thrawn After Barfight on Gatalenta'.">

He laughed as he placed their order, showing the bartender his wristband. <"I doubt they would truly reprimand me. I am too valuable to them."> That was partially true - he only came under fire from High Command due to disagreement on things like tactics and strategies. If he were the kind to start bar fights, he would hardly remain in his position much longer.

She shook her head, smiling while accepting their drinks as Thrawn handed over some credits. <"You truly are above the law, aren't you?">

They chuckled together as they made their way back to their table, but found it occupied by another group. It seemed Nadi and Weylan had disappeared as well. There were no other open tables, so they simply stood against the wall of the room, leaning casually and watching the dance floor. 

<"But seriously,"> Jaina said, turning to him. <"If Nadi can't report you, and you have such a record, have you ever been reprimanded for anything since you were promoted to Grand Admiral?">

He shook his head. <"I have come close, a few times. But I have friends in the proper places to smooth things over for me."> He shrugged. <"I do not understand the politics of command, as Yularen has said. But he seems willing to help me along, when he sees fit."> Even if Yularen and he did not always see eye to eye, the man respected Thrawn and understood his value to the Empire. Yularen had a long record of service, and was wise. He could see the long game Thrawn played, as he put it.

Jaina nodded at his statement, turning back to the dance floor and letting a comfortable silence fall. 

<"Did Dewane say where she was going?"> Thrawn asked her after a while. He could see no sign of her on the dance floor or anywhere else in the spacious room.

Jaina grinned. <"Yes, she was quite cute about it. She told me she's going back to that girl's flat with her.">

<"Remarkable,"> Thrawn replied. <"At the beginning of the evening, she didn't even know if she was interested in the same gender, and look how far she's come."> He joked. <"In part thanks to you, of course."> He inclined his head to her and raised his glass. 

She shook her head, giggling. <"What can I say? I have a certain charm, don't I?"> She clinked their glasses. 

He smiled. <"You certainly do."> Now would be a good time to bring up what Nadi said to discuss, he thought to himself. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jaina grabbing his arm and draping it over her shoulders as she leaned against him. <"I lent Dewane my cushioned heel-inserts,"> she explained as she settled in. <"My feet are so sore."> She stretched a leg out in front of them and rolled her ankle around, pointing her toe smartly before doing the same with the other leg. He found himself marveling at them, just a bit. <"How are you doing? From the sky-faring?"> She settled further against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He took a moment to assess himself. <"My legs are a bit sore, but thankfully my hips no longer ache."> He brushed her hair off her shoulder, so as not to pull it as he tucked her in against his side. With the slimy man from earlier now ejected, there was hardly cause for such closeness, but she had so easily initiated it and he found he enjoyed it. 

He felt her nod against him. <"Still want to do some stretches before bed?">

<"If it's not too much trouble,"> he replied, sipping his drink. <"Are you in a suite?"> 

She shook her head. <"No, just a regular double. We could still fit on the floor, if you don't mind part of one of the beds between us.">

<"I was given a small suite,"> he replied. <"There is enough space on the floor if we were to move one of the couches."> He sipped his drink again. <"If you do not mind coming over,"> he added thoughtfully. He didn't want her to feel as though he were trying to bring her to his suite unnecessarily. 

She chuckled. <"I don't mind going in, it's going out that I have to be careful, lest someone sees and thinks we were up to something... improper."> 

He chuckled in return. <"I will check if the coast is clear, before you depart. Though all they could do is gossip,"> he finished, laughing. 

Before she could reply, the DJ announced last call over the PA system. 

<"Shall we?"> She gestured to the door. <"If we wait, we'll probably have to wait for a speeder.">

<"Good point."> They finished their drinks and made for the door, and Jaina took her hand in his, smiling at him. He smiled back, lacing their fingers together as they made their way down the stairs, she leaning on him for support in her heels. There were other couples doing the same, laughing and leaning on each other, seeking closeness and touch. He knew why those couples were doing so, their casual giggling and flirting indicating their intentions, and the thought of his own situation simmered in his mind. 

As they made their way down the hallway for the door, Tamar appeared from the pub room, now sporting a shirt and regular pants. 

"I'm heartbroken!" He cried out upon seeing them, dramatically pretending to faint as he smiled at the pair, gesturing to their locked hands. "I'll just have to try harder, next time." He winked at them and drifted away, calling out good nights to his friends and other customers. 

They chuckled at his outburst as they made their way out the door, jostled slightly by the crowd. Thrawn managed to hail a speeder, thanks to his height, and they made their way back to the hotel in a comfortable silence, Jaina leaning casually against him during the ride. Again, Thrawn thought on raising the matter of his feelings, but still found no good way to voice them. 

He was mildly perturbed by his loss for words. Normally, such things were easily addressed, a proposition and declaration of intent, resulting in a fun evening and happy memories. But he knew that this was too complicated to resolve so easily - even if there was no risk involved, the discussion would require explanation and reassurance of safety. He found that made him feel... wrong. Even though he knew Jaina desired him, to act on the matter would require him to address the safety of doing so. It felt as though he would be trying to convince her to consent, which he had not ever done. Consent must be given freely, enthusiastically. If it had to be encouraged, it was not true consent. 

He thought back on his and Nadi's discussion at the table. He had told him to "discuss the matter, thourougly". Perhaps this is what he was alluding to. He could probably sense Thrawn's misgivings about all of this, and knew Thrawn would end up with this dilemma. 

He still had not decided on a course of action as they arrived at the hotel, no longer holding hands as they made their way to the lifts and their rooms. 

<"Let me change, and I'll head over?"> Jaina asked, stopping outside their doors.

<"Of course. I'll leave it open.">

She smiled at him as she entered her room, and he in turn entered his. He found his bag waiting for him on the low table in the seating area, which he set aside as he pushed the table and a couch up against the far wall. He grabbed his sleepwear from his travel bag, and stepped into the 'fresher to change. While he was in there, he splashed some water on his face and stared at his reflection.

He was no longer feeling the effects of the alcohol, and he gazed into his own eyes as he pondered his situation. He recalled how she had described them, in her journal, and found himself wishing he could just figured out what to do. He was used to his path being clear, not clouded by his own emotions. He felt a bit pathetic.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he returned to the main part of the suite. A moment after he had zipped up his bag, Jaina entered and quickly snapped the door shut behind her. She was in her own sleep clothes, a black t-shirt and gray sweats. 

<"All clear,"> she joked, crossing the room and sitting on the carpet where he had moved the couches. Her feet were bare, and she massaged them as he joined her on the floor, resting his forearms on his knees as he crossed his ankles. 

<"So I'm guessing your thighs are the worst?"> She asked, angling the bottoms of her feet together and pressing down her knees. 

<"Yes, mostly where the hammock sat during the basket,"> he replied, mirroring her. The stretched burned, but felt good. 

She nodded. <"Some of that is probably actual injury to the muscle, you might find some bruising,"> she said, shifting and stretching her legs out in front of her as she grabbed the bottoms of her small feet. <"Sky-faring usually beats you up, the first time.">

He copied her stretch, but found he could not bend as far forward as she. She laughed a bit at him as he gave up mirroring her completely, bending his knees slightly. 

<"Try this,"> she said, rolling onto her back and tucking her knees against her chest. <"It looks silly, but feels surprisingly good."> She grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled her knees to her chest, letting them open naturally to get as much contact to her torso as possible.

He quirked a brow but did as she showed him, rolling over and finding it did feel very good on his aching muscles. <"How many times have you gone sky-faring?"> He asked, staring at the ceiling as he allowed gravity to assist his sore legs.

<"This is my fifth time, I think,"> she said, puffing a bit as she readjusted the stretch. <"Laura and I took a class on Coruscant, and I was hooked.">

She showed him a few more stretches as she elaborated on her experience in other studios, declaring Flex's her favorite. Soon, they were simply sitting together on the floor, sharing stories of similar things they had done on leave. Thrawn made her laugh with a tale of him making a fool of himself at a tango lesson on Alderaan, and she flopped back on the carpet, consumed by giggles. 

<"My shoulder really has never been the same since then,"> he finished dramatically, and she looked up at him from the floor. 

<"How is your shoulder, by the way? Is it healing well?"> She sat up, looking at him questioningly. 

He rolled said shoulder, shrugging as he did so. <"It feels fine, though I have not checked the wound itself today."> He felt a bit guilty telling her that, knowing she would be concerned over it's state despite his reassurances that Chiss healed well.

<"Mind if I take a look?"> He had anticipated the question and nodded, pulling his shirt off before he could give himself time to second guess his true motive for doing so. She got up on her knees and hobbled over to him, grabbing his arm for balance as she peered at the wound.

<"It's healing very well,"> she said, gently prodding it. <"You'll probably have a small scar in the center, but otherwise it looks great."> She sat back on her heels, nodding approvingly. <"You must have a great doctor,"> she joked, and he laughed. 

<"The best."> He replied with a wink. She laughed in return and leaned her back against the couch, watching him.

<"So,"> she began, with an air of fishing for gossip. <"Are you gonna tell me what you and Nadi talked about?"> She smiled at him, cocking a brow.

He felt his expression drop a bit, which she immediately noticed. <"You don't have to, of course,"> she said quickly. <"I know he can get pretty deep sometimes.">

He offered her a small smile, idly playing with the hem of his t-shirt in his hands. <"No, it is fine."> He sighed, and leaned against the opposite couch, settling in for the discussion he had so avoided. <"I need to tell you about it.">

<"Is everything okay?"> She looked over him, concern in her eyes.

<"Yes, I believe so."> She didn't reply, letting him search for the words he needed. Should he start with Nadi's promise of safety? Or begin by explaining his comments on the _Onus_? Should he explain how he usually addressed these matters, and then tell her what he was feeling?

He shook his head to himself. There was no good way to do it, so he might as well be straightforward. <"Nadi said I should discuss with you my desire to sleep with you."> He said bluntly, avoiding her gaze. He continued before she could speak.

<"It has been weighing on my mind, since I read your journal. I tried to address it while en route to Uba, but after Sawyer interrupted us, I could not find another appropriate time to do so."> He continued to worry the hem of the shirt unconsciously. <"I was unsure how such a discussion would go, and did not wish to mar our relationship with my own inability to control my thoughts."> He could feel her eyes upon him, and with some effort, raised his head to meet her gaze.

He had expected shock, or concern, or perhaps even disgust, but that was not what he met. She was smiling softly at him, eyes rich with kindness and empathy. 

<"Mitth'raw'nurodo,"> she said gently, using his full name. <"You already told me, back in your quarters when I cried like a baby at the thought of you reading my journal. I find no offense."> She stretched one leg out, balancing her arm on her bent knee as she pushed a stray curl out of her face, watching him thoughtfully.

He gave her a small smile, and shook his head. <"It is not so simple,"> he replied quietly. <"Before I read your writing, such thoughts were easy to ignore. But now I more fully understand the sentiment you first expressed to me."> He chuckled slightly. <"The 'brain fry', as you called it."> She chuckled back, and he continued. 

<"I do not know why it bothers me so, to have you at the front of my mind at odd times throughout my day. As I told you aboard the _Onus_ , I do not find what you wrote offensive, far from it. But... It is a distraction, one I am unused to."> He gazed back down at the shirt, and folded it in his lap. 

She spoke up. <"Would... would it be easier if we were not friends?"> He looked up at her, and saw a flicker of sadness cross her eyes.

<"No."> He replied firmly. <"That is not what I am trying to say,"> he said as he shook his head. This was what he was afraid of, that she would interpret his explanation as a request for distance. He had found her such an easy companion, and valued her for it. <"Even if that would solve my dilemma, which I do not think it would, I would rather be distracted and call you my friend, than to not have your company.">

She gave him another small smile. <"Well, what would fix it? What did Nadi say?">

Thrawn shrugged. <"He simply told me to talk to you, about it."> 

She looked puzzled at that. <"Why? I'm just as big a mess as you are, with this stuff."> She joked gently.

<"He said we would find such a discussion... productive."> He supplied hopefully. He wished Nadi had been more straightforward in his advice, because it would be so easy to simply explain what he wanted. But he couldn't. The understanding had to be arrived at mutually, for it to be true. 

She cocked a brow. <"Did he make a civilian patient analogy?">

That surprised him. <"He did, actually. Does he do that often?">

She laughed. <"Yes, when he's trying to tell you do to something that's not officially allowed."> She shook her head. <"Did he suggest we act on these desires?"> She met his eyes, a knowing look upon her face. <"As long as he doesn't hear about it?">

Thrawn laughed at her perfect deduction. <"In no uncertain terms, yes."> 

She laughed fully at that, bringing her fist to her mouth and shaking her head. <"Of course he would, that sly man."> She brought her hand to her forehead, blushing as she covered her eyes, still smiling. <"Now that we're here, and all this is out in the open, I'm still a mess."> He cocked a brow in question as she dragged her hand down her face, looking at him thoughtfully. He could see that she now understood what he had been trying to convey, and was contemplating what next to do.

<"Look at us. Me crawling across the carpet to you and kissing you feels way too awkward."> She gestured to him ruefully. 

He laughed. <"Perhaps we can find a Rodian to threaten us at gun point,"> he joked, understanding her awkwardness. <"Come."> He stood gracefully, extending a hand to help her up. <"It is late,"> he said as she took it, rising as well. <"We have had a busy day. Perhaps it would simply be best to get some rest and allow these thoughts to simmer for one more day."> He didn't want... whatever they did to feel forced, and she nodded, seeming to agree.

<"Perhaps. We've gone this long, haven't we?"> She smiled at him as she shrugged and turned towards the door, he following her to the entryway. 

He turned to her, about to bid her goodnight, but found her gazing up at him, a small smile on her face. Without a second thought, he dropped his shirt on the floor and pulled her to him, cupping her face gently as he kissed her. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer as he backed her against the wall of the short entry. 

So much was similar to their alleyway kiss, her fingers again finding the back of his head, her arm wrapping tightly around his waist as he pressed against her, feeling her heart pound, but so much was different. He could feel her fingers deftly grip his side, their soft touch sending goosebumps along his bare skin, and he could feel her smiling against his lips, gently parting hers and inviting him to kiss harder. 

No gruff voice interrupted them as he let his hand wander down her side, stopping to grip her hip and eliciting a small gasp of pleasure as he tugged their hips together. After a moment, she broke the kiss to breathe, panting slightly as he worked his way down her jaw and neck, mirroring what she had done to Dewane earlier in the night. The small sounds she made fueled him on, her grip in his hair encouraging his ministrations.

<"Perhaps it is not too late,"> he murmured, burying his fingers in her hair and she grabbed a handful of his, urging him to continue.

<"Please,"> she muttered derisively, breath catching as his teeth found a sweet spot on her collarbone. <"I've been on a streak since Ryloth,"> she said, Thrawn catching the smile in her tone as she keyed the lights off, gently turning and guiding him back out of the entryway towards the bed. <"I wasn't about to let you ruin it.">


	21. The Morning After

The morning after was something Thrawn had devoted little thought to. It occurred to him, after they had wrapped up their activites and just before they fell asleep in the mountain of mussed sheets and pillows, that they hadn't even discussed it; they simply slumped back, got comfortable, and drifted off. 

He was woken by the sound of a comm going off, and Jaina answering it quickly. He realized she must have woken before him and elected to let him sleep, a thought which left a small smile on his face as he rolled over and wrapped an arm over her bare waist, listening silently as she spoke softly with her wife. 

It was late afternoon on Coruscant, as opposed to the sleepy Gatalenta mid-morning, if he was judging the light filtering through the blinds properly. Laura had checked the time difference and waited to call, so as not to wake her wife too early while on her small vacation. Thalia was apparently present as well, chiming in to say hello and that she missed Jaina, and hoped she would make it to Coruscant soon. Their conversation was short and sweet, Laura simply checking in to make sure her wife had made it back to the hotel safely. 

"Oh yes, Thrawn was my bodyguard all night," Jaina had told her happily, turning her head to offer him a grin as she relayed the information. She had promised to give her the details of the evening later, after Laura and Thalia had gotten back from dinner and she had her lunch. Laura had laughed at that, and made her promise not to leave out 'any juicy details', but seemed to tell that her wife didn't want to divulge much now. 

They ended the call, and Jaina rolled over, stretching luxuriously as she did so before reaching over to brush a lock of hair from his forehead. 

"Good morning." He said simply, gazing at her in the hazy light. Sleep had mussed her hair, but her eyes were fresh and clear as she gazed back at him peacefully. He was struck by how beautiful she was, and how serene the morning found them. He had made no plans for the day, intending to simply see what he desired to do and act on it. Perhaps find a new gallery, or simply walk the streets downtown and observe the people. He found himself wondering if she would like to accompany him, however aimless his day may prove to be. 

She had stopped fiddling with his hair, and had taken to lazily tracing aimless circles down his shoulder and arm with her nails. Her touch was light and gentle, simply musing over his cerulean skin. 

"Would you be alright with me telling Laura about this?" She asked, her eyes following the lazy path cut by her fingers. 

"Why would I be opposed to such?" He asked, propping his head on his arm as he repeated her earlier motion, gently tucking a stray lock behind her ear. 

She shrugged as he pulled her closer, shifting to his back and extending his arm so she could relax in the crook of his shoulder. She settled a leg over his, comfotably pressing their bare skin together. "What we did belongs to both of us, and you deserve agency over who knows."

"I know you understand the discretion we must practice," he replied as he fluffed the blankets to cover his exposed foot. "I trust your decisions in who to tell. Additionally, to ask you to keep secrets from your wife, when I know you have none, is not my place." 

He felt her chuckle lightly against his chest. "Thank you," she replied. "Would you like to be present when I tell her? I was going to vid-call her after lunch, but I don't know what your plans for the day are."

"I have no plans," he replied, watching the breezy shadows of the leaves on an outside tree dance on the ceiling. "I should quite like to meet her. From what you've told me of her, she is a remarkable woman." 

"That she is," Jaina mused, voice warm with love for her wife. "She'd love to talk to you; she only knows of you from the holonet and my errant discussions." She chuckled again to herself. "Which hardly do you true justice. How about we grab lunch in a bit, and go from there?"

"Certainly." She shifted against him, rolling partially onto her stomach to gaze up at him, a mischievous smile on her face as she resumed running her fingers over his skin, this time tracing his chest and lazily circling lower. 

"We still have an hour or two before most places offer lunch," she said, eyes twinkling. "Any ideas how to pass the time?"

He smiled back, reaching up and running his fingers through her hair. "Two or three," he replied as she stretched up to gently kiss his neck, feeling her smile as she pressed her lips to him. "Perhaps four, if we have the time."

\---

The morning after was something Dewane usually dreaded. Either she or her partner waking up before the other, and furitively making their way from whoever's room they had eloped to before they had to deal with testy questions and awkward goodbyes. 

She cursed when her comm went off, waking her and Reyda simultaneously. She felt the young woman's eyes upon her as she rolled over in the dark, fumbling for the damned thing. 

"Dewane here."

 _"Mornin' darlin'!"_ Sawyer's boomy voice was too much for this early hour. _"Jus' makin' sure yer still alive. Ta squad an' Jones was gonna grab some breakfast, ya wanna come down wit us?"_

"Uh." Dewane hadn't gone back to the small hotel she and the others in her rank had been put up in. "I'm not at the hotel. But I'll be there soon, don't wait up for me."

 _"Oooh, gotcha. Talk to you soon."_  He signed off, and Dewane made to get up.

"You gotta go?" Reyda spoke up from behind her, her quiet voice sounding tentative. Dewane paused, sitting on the edge of the bed. Reyda was an art student, and kept a small flat just outside the downtown area. She had welcomed Dewane into the crowded space, filled with canvases and paints and apologizing for the fluffy black tooka that had woven her way between their legs as they clumsily came together.

"I... yeah." She glanced over her shoulder, eyes adjusting to the dim light from the black-out blinds as she looked questioningly at the woman. The golden clasps glittered slightly in her braids as she raised herself on one arm to watch Dewane. "You... you don't want me to?" The tooka had jumped onto the bed, watching her politely.

"Well, if you have to, that's okay." Reyda sounded... sad? She sat up, disregarding the covers flopping down and exposing her as the tooka climbed into her lap, purring happily. "I have stuff for breakfast here, if you want." She absently scratched behind the tooka's ears, who had begun to knead the soft covers. "But if you need to meet your friends, I understand." She didn't make eye contact, instead focusing on the ball of fluff in her lap. 

Dewane didn't move, finding herself surprised at the situation. "I've never had someone want me to stay," she said quietly, turning back to the empty room in front of her. Her thoughts were a fretful jumble, past experiences crashing up against her current situation, self doubt and unsurety simmering.  

She felt Reyda shift, the tooka giving a disgruntled _murrmph_ at being dislodged as she closed the space between them. She tentatively placed a soft hand on Dewane's bare shoulder. "I'd like you to, if you want." Dewane turned, meeting her amber eyes. Reyda offered her a soft, understanding smile. "We can even just go back to sleep and do lunch instead, if you want that."

Dewane smiled back. "I'd like that." She settled back into the bed, and Reyda wrapped her in her arms, pretzeling them together as they drifted back to sleep.

\---

"I'll see you later, honey!" Tamar gave Nadi a quick hug after Weylan kissed him goodbye as he shut the hotel door behind him. 

"Why don't you just made it official with him?" Tamar asked, watching as Weylan audjusted the strap on his overnight bag. He could never understand why his friend didn't put a label on his and Nadi's relationship, when they were obviously so good for each other.

Weylan shrugged, getting down on one knee to fix the stubborn strap. "We like what we have," he said, fumbling with it. "Maybe when he retires, we'll settle down or something. Who knows."

Before Tamar could reply, the sound of another door down the hall opening turned his head, and he saw Thrawn poke his head out and glance around quickly. He stopped his survey when he spotted them, and waived politely.

"Good morning!" Tamar called, delighted. Weylan had finally fixed his strap and straighted up, grinning at the alien down the hall.

"Good morning," Thrawn replied politely, still staying behind his door. "I was just checking if room service had come. Did you have a good night?"

"Perhaps not as good as it _could_  have been," Tamar said cheekily, winking at Thrawn as Weylan shook his head. "But still quite fun." At that moment, the lifts behind them chimed and Sawyer and Jones appeared, arm in arm and giggling like school children.

"Have a good day," Thrawn called pleasantly, then quickly shut his door.

Tamar raised his brows at Weylan, who shrugged before nodding and smiling at the giggling pair as they passed them on their way to the lifts. 

"Looks like he doesn't want anyone to know who he's got in his room," Tamar said conspiriatorialy as the lift opened and they walked in.

Waylen simply shrugged. "It's his business. He's gotta be careful who he sleeps with, him being the captain or whatever."

Tamar scoffed. "Yet another reason why I could _never_  join the Navy." 

\---

Jaina had declined Thrawn's offer of letting her use his shower after their midmorning romp, explaining that she needed to brush out her curls beforehand and that he didn't have the proper comb to do so. He watched he as she dressed, modesty long forgotten as they laughed at how scattered their clothes had become in their haste the previous night. 

She had watched him appreciately as he dressed as well, and he found himself enjoying her apporoving gaze. In the past, he or his partners had usually politely excused themselves, respecting each other's privacy and the nature of their fleeting relationship. To find relaxed companionship after such a night was a new sensation, one he enjoyed. It felt remarkably similar to the camaraderie they had experienced in the changing room after the sky-faring class, easily joking and conversing despite the seemingly vast difference in circumstances. It was freeing, in it's own new way.

Thrawn's datapad beeped as they made their way to the door, and with a jolt he realized that today was the day he had been expecting Eli's vid-message. He had hardly thought of his friend the past few days, a marked change from his previous thoughts on the matter. He supposed Nadi had been right in his assessment of his loneliness, though he did find he was still greatly looking forward to the communique. 

He was a little annoyed at finding the traffic in the hallway, itching to go to his datapad and listen to Eli's message. As he turned back inside, he could tell Jaina sensed his frustration.

"Everything okay?" She asked, seeming a little wary.

"Yes," he replied, finding he wanted to reassure her. It was not her fault he could not open the message in her presence - it was a high-security, official Imperial communique, despite it's personal significance to him, which he explained. She nodded with understanding. 

"Let me just sneak out quickly, it's important you get to that." She placed her hand on the knob. "We'd be proving ourselves lesser beings if we let this," she gestured with her free hand to the disheveled bed behind them, "Interfere with your duties."

He found himself surprised at her assessment, but as he reflected on it as she slipped out and quickly shut the door behind her, realized such an assessment was why he felt so secure in blatantly disregarding the fraternization code with her. She understood exactly where they stood on the matter, and would not let it mar the service they both so highly valued, even if it was just a matter of a few minutes waiting to check an official message while technically off duty. 

Eli's message proved to be of the usual sort, a thorough report on his activites with the Ascendacy followed by a causal recounting of events he found amusing or interesting. Thrawn was glad to see his friend doing well, clearly enjoying his time spent learning about his race. He found that as he closed the message and began to officially log it, no pang of loneliness struck him, as it usually did after hearing from his friend. He certainly still missed the man, to be sure, but the void of his absence no longer seemed so vast. 

\---

Jaina quickly closed the door behind her, and almost crashed into Nadi upon turning for her own room.

"Good morning," he said, smiling politely at her as he cradled the ice bucket from his room, recently refilled from the machine down the hall. "Or perhaps, good afternoon."

"Oh! Uh. Good morning." Normally, she would greet her friend with a cheerful hug, but she was lost for words upon his awkward discovery of her exiting Thrawn's room, disheveled and barefoot. It did not look good, at all.

"How is Thrawn's shoulder? I hope sky-faring was not too rough on his injury." Nadi asked, a knowing glint in his cheeky smile. 

"Oh! He'll be alright," Jaina replied, grasping the life-line he threw her. "He was worried he strained it yesterday, so he called me over to check on it. Nothing he won't bounce back from." She smiled with relief, mentally thanking her friend for his tact. 

"That is good to hear. Even on leave, a medic's work is never quite finished."

She laughed, following his lead. "All too true. I was planning on sleeping through lunch, after being out so late last night, but since Thrawn woke me, I might as well start the day. Have any plans?"

Nadi smiled warmly. "I was planning on spending the day with Weylan; we haven't had any alone time since I've been on planet." He laughed. "Apparently Tamar was distraught upon learning the Grand Admiral found another suitor, so we offered him a... consolation prize." He gave her a knowing wink. "I hope we weren't too noisy - I had heard a few _interesting_  sounds from the Grand Admiral's suite, and took it as a cue that our own activites would not be found disturbing."

"Oh my!" Jaina laughed along with her friend, wincing internally - _she_  hadn't heard anything, likely because she was the one being loud. "Well, I know Jones didn't stay here, and I certainly didn't lodge any noise complaints." She shot him an apologetic glance. "Have fun with your not-boyfriend then," she said as she pulled her friend towards her for a quick hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered furitively. "Thank you for... everything."

He hugged her back, giving her a knowing smile. "Thank you, perhaps we can meet up for something in the evening?"

"Of course! Comm me when you're free." She smiled at him again, and they made off for their own rooms. 

Once safely absconded in her own, nearly untouched room, she flopped face down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh and thanked the stars for her luck. Had it been anyone else passing in the hallway, she would have had a very tough time explaining herself. Not that anyone would be so quick to report her for such an obvious infraction - Jones and Sawyer were breaking the code as well - but it would be unfair to draw them in to her own indiscretions. She was also thankful for Nadi's careful warning of her noise-levels; she would keep that in mind if anything else happened in the hotel. 

She rolled over, enjoying the slight soreness that was decidedly _not_  from their sky-faring, and checked her comm for messages. She frowned a little, noting that Dewane hadn't checked in with her. She sent her friend a message, inviting her to lunch, then got up to shower. 

After she finished and was toweling her hair dry, Dewane messaged her back, confirming all was well and asking if it would be alright if Reyda, her partner from the night before, could join them. Jaina smiled at that, and assured her it would be wonderful. Thinking on it, she sent her another message telling her to have Reyda pick the spot. She and Thrawn had decided to walk the streets around the hotel and simply choose a place that caught their eye, but a local recommendation was always better. 

She found herself smiling as she finished getting ready, pleased that the night had gone so well for the previously-inexperienced pilot. Dewane was a few years younger than her, only a year out of the presitgious Skystrike Academy, and she felt a little protective of her new friend. She remembered her own awkward first forays into hook-up culture, and had been glad she had her wife to experience such things alongside her. It was important to have someone to lean on, and she had a feeling Dewane didn't have someone like that in her life. 

She sent a message to Thrawn, telling him of the new plan, and eyed the few outfits she had brought along with her. She had quickly hung them up in the rooms small closet so they wouldn't wrinkle in her bag. She was glad she decided to save space and wear her workout clothes on the shuttle, because it meant she could throw in the simple white sundress that had caught her eye as she was packing. She pulled it off the hanger and paired it with her sandals, a muted brown leather that matched practically all her casual clothing.

As she eyed her outfit in the mirror by the door, one hand on the handle ready to leave, she caught sight of a very slight mark on her neck. She frowned at the thought of having to change - she had brought a turtle neck collar for her multi-function top, but the thought of wearing it again after a sweaty night in the club made her cringe. It would take a fair amount of make-up to cover up the bruise, and she wasn't sure how long it would last in the balmy Gatalentan climate.

Making up her mind, she headed out the door and knocked on Jones'. They had a penchant for scarves, and might have one she could borrow for the day. She had been careful to shield her feelings for Thrawn from her friend, and could simply make up an imagined partner to explain away the errant hickey.

"Cor doc, ya look lovely!" Sawyer cheerfully answered the door, to her surprise. "Come on in!" He invited her into the space, and she saw that he and Jones had set up a game of cards on a sunny patch of floor by the window.

"Fancy a game?" Jones patted the carpet next to them, smiling up at her. "We just finished this one." 

"Oh, no thank you!" Jaina smiled at the cute scene. They were both in lounge wear, and clearly intended to spend the day doing nothing together. "I was just going to grab lunch with Dewane and Thrawn, but I was wondering if you have a scarf I could borrow?" She gestured to her neck. "Last night was a little intense."

"Ooooh, was they worth it?" Sawyer laughed, flopping down as Jones stood, eyeing her outfit then going to their bag.

"She certainly was," Jaina said, laughing as well. "I'd say you should see her, but she took off before the sun rose."

Jones quirked a brow at her as they handed her a brown scarf with delicate gold threading. Normally, Jaina's partners would spend at least the morning with her, lazily having breakfast before they cheerfully parted ways.

"She had to work," Jaina supplied, accepting the scarf. "Maybe she'll catch up with us later today." That was a lie, since this imagined woman did not exist, but it would do. "Thank you!" 

"No problem." Jones gave her a look, but didn't address her statement. "Comm us what you're doing, we'll probably run out of games around sunset." Sawyer laughed at that, saying something about a trooper never running out of ways to pass the time. 

"Of course! See you later." She gave the pair a cheerful smile and made her retreat, wrapping the scarf around her as she closed the door. Jones knew her too well, and could tell she wasn't telling the truth. She'd have to figure out what to do about that later. She hated lying to her friend, but she knew she couldn't tell them what had really happened. Maybe Thrawn would have some ideas on the matter. 

Thrawn was waiting for her by the lifts, and he complimented her ensemble as she walked up to him.

"What a lovely scarf," he said as they entered the lift, giving her a knowing smile.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling cheekily back. "Jones lent it to me. My partner from last night was a bit too enthusiastic." 

He chuckled. "I am fortunate that my own skin does mark so easily, or I would be in the same situation." He wore a simple black t-shirt and slacks, the v-neck cut displaying skin that had no right to appear so unblemished. 

"How fortunate," she replied drily, smiling to show the comment was good natured. "I'll note it your file - 'Chiss unaffected by hickeys'."

He laughed. "Oh, we are not unaffected. It simply takes a fair amount of dertermination." He quirked a brow at her. "I am fortunate that my uniform tunic is high collared." She noted the small amount of challenge in his tone. 

She quirked a brow back. "Then I shall note that, as well." They chuckled as they stepped out of the lift and made their way to the front of the hotel and found Dewane waiting for them, holding hands with the woman from last night, who looked perhaps even more stunning in the soft light filtering through the tinted lobby windows.

"Hi!" Dewane greeted them as they approached, smiling. "This is Reyda," she introduced the woman, who smiled and gave a little wave.

"Welcome to Gatalenta," she said warmly. "I heard you guys went to Flex's studio?"

"We did," Thrawn replied, holding the door for them as they walked out into the warm afternoon sun. "He is an excellent tutor."

"He models for us sometimes," Reyda said, leading them down the block. "I'm an art student." She added, noticing Jaina's look of confusion. "We joke that he's literally the perfect muscle-study, because he's a clone. He's great, one of the best sitters we have."

"What sort of art do you do?" Thrawn asked. Jaina could tell he was immediately interested in the woman, his love of art showing in his tone.

"I generally stick to natural pigment and canvas," Reyda replied happily. "I enjoy the process of making my own paints. I find the time spent opens my mind, and allows me to understand what the paint wants to become. I also process and treat all my canvases myself. It takes time, but I like the connection it gives me to the medium."

"Fascinating," Thrawn replied, nodding to a gaggle of deck crew that saluted them as they passed them on the sidewalk. "I recently purchased such a work from a holo-auction, not too long ago."

"Pardon me for asking, but I didn't think of it earlier, when Dewane told me who we were meeting," Reyda said, glancing at Thrawn. "But may I know your full name?"

Jaina glanced at Thrawn, confused. In Basic, his name sounded complete. It was an odd question to ask.

Thrawn was smiling. "I am Mitth'raw'nurodo. You wouldn't happen to be Maireyda Quirdo?"

Reyda laughed. "Oh my goodness! Yes!" She stopped and turned to Thrawn, grinning and holding out her hand. "I'm so surprised to meet you! You bought the first piece I ever put up for auction!" 

Thrawn smiled back, shaking her hand. "It is a truly lovely work," he said happily. "I am honored to meet you."

They continued on their walk, Thrawn and Reyda enthusiastically discussing her work and how it fit into the grander Gatalentan art canon and all sorts of other things, and Jaina found herself smiling at the happy scene. Thrawn clearly had a vast knowledge of the subject, and the topic carried them all through lunch at the cafe Reyda took them too. Jaina and Dewane said little as they listened, but she could tell Dewane was infatuated with her partner, watching her with soft eyes as Reyda elaborated on the best way to get a true black from dark soil. 

"Tell me, Reyda," Thrawn asked as they all tucked into a neat little iced dessert he had ordered for the table. "I have yet to display your piece in my collection - I have a small space where I rotate what I own, in my quarters, and haven't quite found the final piece that I would like to add to hang it with." He took a bite of the dessert before continuing. "I was thinking I might find such a piece on this trip, and would be honored it you would help select one you think would work well."

"Oh, absolutely!" She set her spoon down and pulled her datapad out of her bag. "Let me check the hours on this gallery, I think you would find something you like there. If you guys aren't busy for the rest of the day?" She stopped and glanced around the table, eyes meeting Dewane's. "I don't know what you have planned."

"I'm having fun watching all this," Jaina said, gesturing with her spoon to Thrawn and Reyda, and Dewane smiled happily around her own bite dessert. 

"I haven't got any plans at all," Dewane said after she swallowed. "And I'd love to see your art, if it's at that gallery."

Reyda beamed. "I have a few pieces up there. It's a student-run collective, they have a pretty big turn around but there's always something neat on display." She quickly tapped away on her datapad. "They open in a couple of hours, the head of the collective isn't free until right before dinner time."

"Well, how about this," Jaina offered. "If you're free and willing, maybe you could show us around the city? Then we could grab dinner and head to the gallery?"

"Absolutely," Reyda replied, still grinning. "Would you like to see the university? We aren't too far from it, and there are some lovely meditation gardens and tea spots there." 

"That sounds wonderful," Thrawn replied, "Though don't you have to phone Laura soon?" He looked at Jaina quesitoningly.

Jaina pulled out her comm. "I'll just send her a message, letting her know I'll call a bit later." Laura would be bummed to have to wait for the details of her evening, but Jaina knew she would find the wait well worth it.

Thrawn nodded, motioning for a passing server and handing over his chip card. "None of that," he cut off their protests. "For being such a good friend to the group last night," he nodded at Jaina. "For introducing me to a wonderful artist," a nod to Dewane, who blushed. "And to said wonderful artist." A final nod to Reyda, who blushed as well and murmered her thanks. "They pay me far too much for a job that provides room and board almost 100% of the time. Allow me to indulge myself in treating my friends."

Jaina warmed at his explanation, and at his tone. She had rarely seen him so engrossed in a subject, speaking with Reyda about her art. He was good company, but tended to listen, rather than dominate the conversation. It was fascinating to hear him speak on a subject he clearly loved, and she was glad he found joy in his new companions. 

Having finished paying for their meal, they rose from the table and made their way out of the cafe, Reyda directing them back towards the hotel. The university was within walking distance in the opposite direction, and they again resumed their discussion of the local art scene and the role the university played in it. 

Jaina walked along cheerfully, watching the passers by and enjoying the downtown area. It was an older part of the city, with it's cobbled walks sporting flowers in cracks left to grow. The Gatalentan culture viewed such life as a gift, and did not actively cull it, though the spaces most travelled were free of plant life. 

However, the aged pavestones proved to be hazardous, as just when they were passing the hotel, Reyda stumbled on a raised edge and tumbled the ground with a cry of pain.

"Kriff, that _stings_!" She sat up, but didn't make to stand despite the groups collective offer to help her, instead sitting on the ground and cradling her hand.

"Let me see," Jaina gently demanded, crouching next to her new friend. Reyda offered her hand, tears streaming down her lovely cheeks. Blood was flowing freely from the wound, the skin on her wrist and lower palm badly torn from catching her fall. 

"You've got a nasty cut here," Jaina told her, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small wad of gauze, putting gentle pressure on the wound. She always kept some supplies on her, wherever she went. "It looks like it needs stitches, what do you want to do?"

"Kriff," Reyda sniffed, accepting Dewane's offered hand with her free one as she helped her up and guided her to a bench outside the hotel. "This puts a damper in our plans, I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense," Thrawn replied. "We don't mind waiting for you."

She smiled ruefully at him. "It'll be well past dinner once I get seen. I'm insured through the university, and that clinic's always very full." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry you guys."

Jaina frowned. "Well, I could take care of it for you, I've got everything I would need up in my room." Reyda looked at her, confused.

"Jaina is our Chief Medical Officer," Thrawn supplied. "She is actually the only doctor on the ship who is allowed to treat me. She is quite qualified for such." He nodded at Reyda's hand, and Jaina felt herself swell a little bit at his trust in her abilities. She knew she was good, but it was still nice to hear it.

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Jaina added, sensing some hesitancy from Reyda. "This is pretty basic wound care, but I understand if you want to go where you usually get treatment."

"I... I wouldn't be able to pay you," Reyda quietly explained.

"No! None of that," Jaina shook her head. Back on Coruscant, all medical care was free for it's citizens, provided for by the state. She often forgot not all planets practiced the same. "It's my job as a medic to treat those who need it. I'm always on duty," she winked at Reyda kindly. "And since my checks come from Coruscant, we'll go by those rules. No payment needed." 

Reyda sniffed again, smiling at her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Come on, let's get you taken care of." Jaina helped her up, keeping her hand raised. Thrawn stopped at the front desk, explaining what happened to the clerk there who had been watching them through the windows curiously, and met them back at the lifts just as one arrived. 

As they exited the lift on their floor, they were met by Jones and Sawyer who had arms full of snacks from the floor's vending machine.

"What's going on?" Jones immediately demanded when they saw the group, dumping their load into Sawyer's arms, who skillfully managed not to drop any as Jones quickly crossed the hall.

"Reyda fell outside the hotel and cut her hand up," Dewane supplied as Jaina allowed them to check the wound. "She's my... We..." She seemed at a loss for words to describe her partner.

"We met last night," Reyda supplied helpfully, smiling at Dewane as she allowed herself to be shuffled into Jones' room, which was closest to the lifts. 

"This is Jones, they're one of my Senior Medics." Jaina told her as she sat her on the bed as the rest of the group filed in, Jones pulling their own travel med-bag out and laying out the needed supplies. 

"Here," Jones called over their shoulder to the trooper behind them, pulling on a set of gloves and taking over pressure as Jaina went to wash her hands in the 'fresher. "Sawyer, pull out that towel and lay it in her lap."

"Gotcha!" Sawyer had dumped the snacks on the floor by the discarded card game and had been standing awkwardly off to the side, seemingly at a loss for what to do. He quickly opened up the bag with the sterile towel and used the packaging to handle it as he spread it carefully across Reyda's slacks, then stepped smartly out of the way as Jaina returned with gloves on.

"Very good, keeping it clean." Jaina smiled at him as she took Reyda's hand back, carefully cradling it as she spritzed it with her numbing spray.

Sawyer grinned. "Jones was tellin' me 'bout how ta do stuff like this," he said, gesturing to the scene in front of him. "So's I can help if I ever need ta." He sounded very proud of himself, and Jaina exchanged a quick smile with Thrawn, who was observing the scene with a twinkle in his eye. 

Jaina turned back to her patient and worked in silence as she cleaned the wound and gave her a few stitches, listening as the group provided distracting conversation for Reyda. She told them how she met Dewane the night before, and was glad to be welcomed into their friend group. Thrawn elaborated on how he had recently purchased some of her art and his delight at unexpectedly getting to meet her. 

Soon Reyda was all patched up, and Jaina explained to her what she had done.

"Those stitches will dissolve on their own, so if you keep it clean and covered, you shouldn't need any follow up unless it really starts to bother you." She shirked her gloves and gathered her trash. "It's up to you if you want to get it checked out again, but it looks like it should heal fine."

"Thank you so much!" Reyda cradled her hand in her lap as Dewane rubbed her back gently. "You all are so kind, thank you for helping me."

"Of course!" Jones smiled at her as they picked up an errant piece of gauze from the bed. "It looks like you're one of us, now," they winked at Dewane, who blushed. "And we always take care of our own."

Jaina smiled at them as her comm beeped, showing a message from Laura. "Tell you what," she said, checking the message. "Would you mind waiting while I called my wife, since we're here? Then we can go out once I'm done with that?"

"That's fine with me," Reyda said. "If you all don't mind me hanging out here?" She looked at Jones questioningly.

"Not at all!" Sawyer cut in. "We can get a quick game o' sabacc goin', yeah?" The group nodded cheerfully.

"I have some messages I need to check in my room," Thrawn said, glancing at his own comm. "Jaina, would you be willing to get me when you are finished?" He looked at her, and she caught his unasked question. He still wanted to meet Laura.

"Sure, I won't be long, though." She nodded, ignoring another small glance from Jones.

"I simply need to reply to Colonel Yularen; the others can wait, if need be." He gestured for the door, and they made their way out of the room, nodding to their friends as they left. 

He waited until they were a few paces away from Jones' door before he spoke. "It would be prudent to call from my room, as it would be odd if someone were to see us leaving yours."

She nodded and they entered Thrawn's suite, closing the door quickly behind them. "Jones can tell something's up," she said, sitting on one of the couches as Thrawn grabbed his datapad and sat next to her. "They know me too well."

"Hm. What do you intend to do about it?" He set it upon the table and opened the holo-call app.

"Well... I don't want to tell them the truth." She felt a little bad saying that. "But I think I can tell them that I _can't_  tell them, and they would understand."

"I trust your judgement on the matter," Thrawn replied simply, relaxing and seemingly unconcerned. "It is your desicion to make."

She nodded thoughtfully, and leaned forward to dial Laura. "Ready to meet the wife of the person who just rocked your world?"

He laughed at her joke, settling into the couch. "Quite." He replied with a smile. It was likely going to be an interesting conversation indeed. 


	22. Kilkklak

Thrawn watched as Jaina typed in her wife's contact info, leaning casually against the couch with one arm spread across the back. He found himself looking forward to meeting the woman, who Jaina was so clearly enamoured with.

 _"This is Laura Bardi,"_ her visage appearing in front of them and looking concerned, likely from seeing who's datapad Jaina had dialed from. _"Babe!"_ She brightened upon seeing her wife.

"Hey hot stuff," Jaina replied, smiling at seeing her wife. It appeared she was in the process of getting ready to go out, her cloud of curls pinned back as she held a make up brush in one hand. "Thalia around?"

 _"No, she's out with Kendu,"_ Laura replied, adjusting her own pad so the camera didn't catch the mountain of clothes piled behind her on the bed, likely discarded outfits from her earlier selection process, he surmised. _"Is that who I think it is?"_ She smiled and nodded at Thrawn seated besides her.

"Mitth'raw'nurodo," Thrawn replied, smiling at Laura. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bardi."

 _"Please, call me Laura!"_ She grinned broadly. _"Babe?"_ She turned to Laura, brows raised in wild, unspoken question.

"Yup." Jaina replied, grinning as well.

 _"HA!"_ Laura pumped her fist, cackling. _"Sorry, sorry!"_ She apologized to Thrawn, who was similing himself. He marveled at their small, unspoken exchange, though he supposed it was fairly obvious. _"It's just... wow. Sorry,"_  She muttered again, grinning. _"Proud of you, baby._ " She winked through the holo.

Jaina laughed. "Gee thanks, babe. Thrawn wanted to meet you, sorry for surprising you."

 _"It's fine! Did you all have fun?_ "

"I did," Jaina replied, smiling and looking at Thrawn.

"As did I," he replied. He found that now their introduction had been made, he didn't know what else to say. Should he thank Laura? Compliment her? Thankfully, Jaina took over the conversation, seeming to sense his uncertainty. 

"Nadi took us to this club, and let me tell you..." He listened as Jaina detailed the night's events, elaborating on their dancing and the crude man and their coming together. She had paused as she began to recount their post-club activites, turning to Thrawn and asking if it was alright that she go into detail. He assured her it was fine, and found himself flattered at her retelling of their adventures. Laura was a careful listener, chiming in when appropriate and clearly engaged in her wife's tale of the night. Jaina was very complimentary in his skills as a lover, and Laura was eyeing him appreciatively by the time she finished.

 _"Well, if you two are ever on Coruscant at the same time, you must allow us to take you to dinner, Thrawn,_ " Laura said, pausing her pinning of her hair to look at him through the holo. _"Someone who can satisfy my wife certainly deserves such._ " She joked, and Jaina laughed. 

"I'm not _that_  finicky, am I?" She joked in return as Thrawn felt a small blush rise in his cheeks. He had always been confident in his abilities and his stamina, but had never expected praise for such.

_"Baby, you're a handful and a half. What do you say, Thrawn?"_

"I would be flattered." He replied, smiling. He found himself liking Laura. She had many of Jaina's qualities, ready kindness and quick wit, but had a manner of quickly cutting to the chase of what she wanted and making her meaning plain.

 _"It's a date, then."_  She returned to her curls. _"You two better get going before someone gets wise to you, it would be a shame to ruin a good thing when it's so new._ " He was surprised at her comment, but then again, she was a perfect mirror to Jaina in her astuteness.

"Alright babe, message me about tonight, be safe. Love you!" Thrawn smiled as Jaina blew her a kiss through the holo. 

 _"Love you too baby,"_  Laura caught the kiss and blew one back, seemingly aiming it at the both of them. _"Talk to you guys later!"_

"Take care." Thrawn smiled as Laura grinned back, and the holo cut off. 

"Well?" Jaina relaxed back on the couch, turning to him. "What do you think?"

"She is lovely, and the perfect compliment to you." Thrawn replied, Jaina smiling at his assessment. "I look forward to meeting her in person." He rose from the couch, and Jaina followed. 

"Oh, that'll be a blast. She really likes you." They made their way out the door and back to Jones' room, and Thrawn didn't ask how she knew. Jaina and Laura had a way of communicating without words, catching hidden meanings through tone and body language, even through the imperfect form of communication of a holo-call. They truly were a perfect match. 

They knocked on the door and heard a dramatic groan and rancorous laughter emanate from the room, presumably at Sawyer's expense at losing the last hand. After a moment, Dewane and Reyda exited, bidding goodbye to Sawyer and Jones, who had elected to stay behind and continue to while the afternoon away together. 

"Everything good with the missus?" Dewane asked as they made their way out of the hotel. 

"Oh yes! Just checking in." Jaina replied happily. 

"You're married?" Reyda asked curiously.

"Yes, my wife is a translator for the Senate back on Coruscant," Jaina replied as they resumed their walk to the university. Thrawn noted there were a few drops of blood on the sidewalk where Reyda had fallen, but no trail led to the door, thanks to Jaina's quick intervention.

"Is the long distance hard?" Reyda asked casually, but Thrawn sensed she was prodding for information relevant to her own situation with Dewane.

"A bit, but it's worth it. I couldn't imagine not being married to her; we started at the Academy together and decided to get married when I got my first set of off-planet orders. We make it work," Jaina replied diplomatically. "We aren't really a... traditional couple, if you get my meaning. I think that helps, but you have to do what works for you."

"I thought she was straight and had a thing for Thrawn, when I first met her," Dewane cut in, laughing. "My gaydar is awful."

Thrawn's chuckle was cut off by a quick laugh from Reyda. "Honey, your gaydar is so bad you missed yourself." 

They all laughed at that, and passed the rest of the walk joking and conversing comfortably. Thrawn was grateful for Reyda's jest, steering them away from dangerous waters. He knew that he and Jaina had welcomed such danger into their lives with their actions, but it was nice to still have more time to come up with the necessary excuses for any perceived impropriety. 

Soon they were at the university, and Reyda gave them a tour. It was a small campus, originally designed as a satellite to the original, which was located in the planet's old capital some provinces away. It boasted a wonderful art and music center, fitting for a city that was perceived as the cultural hub of the tranquil planet. 

After they paused to enjoy an impromptu concert being given in one of the music center's outdoor gardens, they stopped at a small tea wagon and took Reyda's recommendation for the best brews. Dewane turned out to have a bit of a thing for tea, and Thrawn enjoyed listening to her discuss the notes in her beverage with Reyda, who seemed impressed with her palate. 

They decided to drink their tea in one of the many gardens the small campus boasted and sat in the shade of a lush tree, relaxing and chatting amicably. Thrawn listened to the conversation around him, watching a meditation class taking place in the open space in the center of the garden.

"Do you meditate?" Reyda asked, gesturing to the class with her beverage. 

"Some," he replied, watching as the instructor led the class in a stretch in supplication to the Gatalentan suns. "I find I am too busy to partake as often as I would like."

"That's part of the reason I make my art the way I do," Reyda replied, sipping her drink and watching the group as well. "For all it's talk of being a peaceful planet, college instructors seem to miss that." She joked. "I almost dropped out, from the stress of it all. I had to figure out a way to fit my meditation into my life, rather than build my life around it."

Thrawn nodded, and mused on her statement as the conversation drifted to Reyda's experiences at the university. He recalled the many times Eli had been sent to his quarters to pull him from his reveries to address whatever small crisis he was needed to attend and manage. Such interruptions had stopped after Eli's departure, but not for lack of crises - he had realized none of his crew felt comfortable interrupting him as Eli had, and learned to leave his comm on when he took to his quarters to reorganize his mind. 

"You know, Dr. Shayana might have some ideas on that," Jaina gently cut into his thoughts, correctly interpreting his silence. "He helped me build a routine that fit in with the ship. He's good at that sort of stuff."

It hadn't occurred to Thrawn to address the matter with the doctor. "Thank you," he replied, coming back to the conversation. "I may take it up with him."

She smiled at him, and offered to take his empty cup to the trash receptacle, having finished her own. He nodded in thanks, watching her as she strode across the lush grass. The suns caught her hair and the breeze fluttered her airy dress as she walked, and he found himself again marveling at her beauty. 

"So what's up with you two?" Reyda asked, a knowing glint in her eye. Thrawn saw Dewane stiffen at the question, but she didn't intervene, a curious expression on her face. 

He pondered her question for a moment. If someone so new to their group could see something between them, perhaps a small amount of honesty was warranted. To deny it outright would not quell the rumors; rather, it may have the opposite effect. 

He shrugged, casually. "We are attracted to each other, and have discussed such feelings. We do not want such attraction to interfere with our official duties, and agree that to act on them would be a violation of the Empire's fraternization code." He nodded to Jaina, who had returned and frowned at hearing the content of the conversation. "We both believe we are capable of maintaining a friendship, despite such." 

"What's going on?" Jaina asked, still frowning as she resumed her seat under the tree.

"Reyda asked about you and Thrawn," Dewane supplied. "That's... that's good you guys are cool enough with each other to be able to talk about something like that." She appeared impressed with them, and Reyda nodded in agreement. 

Jaina still looked uncomfortable. "Well, I honestly didn't have much of a choice in the matter," she said. "After the whole Onyo thing, I was investigated by the ISB."

"What?" Dewane looked stunned. "You? Why?"

"What's the 'Onyo thing'?" Reyda looked confused.

"About a week ago, a bounty hunter managed to make her way onto our ship and attempted to kidnap me," Thrawn explained. "It turns out Jaina knew the hunter, but under another, innocuous alias. It was clear she had no role in the attempted kidnapping, but protocol dictated she be investigated."

Jaina shook her head. "They went through all my stuff, including my personal journal. I write in Sy Bysti," she explained to the pair, Dewane nodding along. "The only other authority who could search my journal for impropriety was Thrawn. So he got to read my... personal thoughts, regarding himself." She blushed, the memory still causing her discomfort. "It was embarrassing, to say the least."

Thrawn laughed. "You can imagine my surprise at the mutual attraction. Since such matters were thrown out into the open, it was prudent to address them. We were friends before such, and if anything, I find our friendship stronger." He nodded to Jaina respectfully, smiling. 

"Wait, is that why you went to sit with her in the galley? On the way to Uba?" Dewane asked, shocked. 

"What's Uba?" Reyda cut it, looking confused again. 

"A planet in the Outer Rim, and yes. Why do you ask?" Thrawn replied, quirking a brow. 

"You guys were dealing with all that while on a dangerous undercover mission?" Dewane let out a low whistle. "Stars, if you guys can pull off what you did with that on your minds, that pretty much proves the code useless."

Jaina laughed as Thrawn shrugged again. "We both prioritize our duty over such personal foibles. In a perfect universe, all in the Empire would do the same, but such is not the case."

"Plus," Jaina cut in. "It's not like we're... in love with each other or something. I love my wife, and don't want any other romantic relationships. And Thrawn, he's..." She trailed off, seeming to feel that his orientation was not her place to share. 

"I identify as aromantic," he supplied, finishing her sentence. "I have never had, nor do I desire, a romantic relationship."

"So it's not like we're gonna run off together, or something." Jaina continued, chuckling. "We're just friends, who happened to find each other easy on the eyes."

They all laughed at that. "Well, I guess that explains a lot." Dewane chuckled. "Sorry if that was a really personal subject. We didn't mean to pry so much."

"It is quite alright," Thrawn replied, smiling at the woman. "It is better to have an explanation, than to be left wondering if we were behaving inappropriately."

"This is why he's such a great boss," Jaina interjected jokingly. "I once got reprimanded for simply asking how the Empire was handling prisoners, back when I was on the _Devastator_."

That subject caught traction, and Jaina elaborated on the matter, though without going into the more personal details of the fallout from it. Thrawn was grateful for her tact, skillfully guiding them away from the treacherous subject. It appeared Reyda and Dewane found his explanation suitable, but he did not want to linger on the subject anymore than necessary. 

He laid down in the grass, propping his hands behind his head and watching the sunlight filter through the leaves in the tree above them as he listened to the conversation drift, chiming in now and then. The flickering of the leaves reminded him of the morning's dancing shadows on his hotel room ceiling, and his mind drifted to the activites he and Jaina had to be so careful to now hide. 

He wondered if their actions would continue to be scrutinized, or if his explanation would travel, as gossip always did on a ship. He hadn't asked Jaina if she would be alright with him giving such an explanation, and hoped she didn't find it imprudent. He still found it to be the best course of action - denials only carried weight if they were easily believed, and it was clear to him such a denial would not be. 

He knew that, prior to last week, no one on his ship ever even considered him a sexual being. He kept his fleeting relationships very private, and was not one to discuss or joke about such matters. Now that his asexual facade was no longer in play, would his crew observe him with a more watchful eye? He felt that his record of service would protect him from such scrutiny, as would Jaina's. Those who knew of her exploits knew she looked off-ship to satisfy her desires, and even if they did suspect either of them of breaking the code, only those with designs against them would move to bring such impropriety to light. Even if they did voice their concerns, no official action could be taken. They could not report her without also reporting him, which the code offered no route for. At most, it might seed ill-will among the crew, if any crew harbored such against the two of them.

He prided himself on cultivating a crew loyal to him. Not because he craved admiration or accolades, but because he knew such a crew would best serve the Empire, as he so endeavored. If a member of his crew was dissatisfied with him, without reason, that in itself would be cause for concern. No, he thought with surety, a member of his crew raising concerns of who he slept with would be a symptom of a problem he would hope to flesh out long before it could come to that end. 

But then, a small thought occurred to him, one he had not given much time to before. Was breaking the code, taking her to his bed, worth the risk? Worth the mental scrutiny he had just devoted to it? He supposed the revelation he just had regarding his crew's satisfaction with his leadership was a worthwhile one, and one he would not have come upon had he not spent the time considering such a situation. But the question of the true value of their actions would not be answered until they were back aboard the _Chimera,_ and some time had passed. Would memories of this trip sate him, as memories of lovers had in the past? He remembered Jaina's writing on the matter, of the tensions of her body found lessened after acting on them with other beings. Desires found easier to deal with after they had a chance to be expressed. He found he agreed with that assessment, though this circumstance did differ from any they had encountered before. 

It was a question to be raised with her, at another time. 

For now, though, he found himself simply wanting to enjoy what had transpired (and perhaps look forward to more, as they didn't have to return to their duties until tomorrow). The deed was done, and there would be time to ruminate on it later. He let his mind drift, watching the pleasant memories swirl. 

He was brought back to the conversation by Dewane quietly asking if he was still awake. He opened his eyes and sat up, stretching lazily.

"I am, though if we stay here, perhaps not for much longer." The suns had progressed across the sky, and the meditation class was long gone. "What would you all like to do?"

Reyda checked her chrono. "It's still a bit early for dinner; if we went somewhere, we would probably still have some time to kill on the other side of it before the gallery opened."

"What if we head back to the hotel first, and see if anyone's around? Nadi and Jones mentioned they would probably be free around this time." Jaina suggested, grabbing her sandals and pulling them back on her feet. Thrawn had missed her discarding them - perhaps he actually had fallen asleep on the warm grass. He rarely let his guard down so fully, but he supposed that was due to the comforting nature of his company. 

"Fine with me! Reyda?" Dewane turned to her companion, who smiled happily. 

"I'm surprised you guys aren't tired of me yet," she joked. She too was pulling her sandals back on, and reached up to toss some stray braids back over her shoulder. "Usually people tend to find artists like me kind of weird."

Jaina laughed lightly as Dewane grabbed Reyda's hand. "I think you're amazing," Dewane told her, eyes soft and smiling gently.

Reyda returned the smile. "Thank you," she replied quietly, and Thrawn suddenly got the feeling that he was intruding on something, some small, private moment not meant for him to observe. 

He turned to Jaina, who had been watching the scene with a fond expression. She noticed his shift, and turned to face him, grinning and silently mouthing something to him that he couldn't quite make out. He quirked a brow, but she simply shook her head, still smiling, and stood. 

Her motion seemed to break the small spell. The group made their way to their feet, continuing their casual conversation and taking their time as they walked back across the lawn. Reyda and Dewane continued to hold hands, and Thrawn could sense Jaina was very happy about that, for some reason. 

Despite their lack of urgency, the walk back to the hotel was quick, and soon they found themselves back in their room's hallway. Jaina knocked on Jones' door, but received no answer. She turned for Nadi's, but received no response there either.

"Hm," she mused, chewing on a nail thoughtfully. "I can comm them, but either way, we still have some time before dinner." She gestured over to her room. "I've got a deck of cards, wanna just shoot the breeze in my room until we figure out what's going on?"

"There would be more space in mine; I was given a suite." Thrawn suggested. "There are some couches, and a mini-bar as well. I saw it was stocked with some local wines, among other things, if anyone should like to indulge."

That plan was met with cheery assent, and he allowed the pilot and artist into his suite as Jaina fetched her cards. He found himself grateful for his habit of keeping things tidy; he had politely turned housekeeping away earlier in the morning ("Apologies, I'm rather busy at the moment!"), and the thought of him having to ask the women to wait while he put his room back together after his and Jaina's romp was an embarrassing one. 

Thankfully, the pair seemed to find the room quite amenable, and settled on the couches, kicking off their shoes and getting comfortable. Soon, Jaina returned with her cards.

"What's all in there?" She peered curiously over his shoulder at the mini-bar, shuffling the deck as she stood.

"Quite the variety..." he mused, picking up a small bottle of white wine to examine from one of the chilled shelves. It was very thoroughly stocked, with the wines appearing to be double servings and the harder liquors healthy-sized singles. "Would you like to share this one with me?" He held up the bottle. 

Jaina shook her head. "Wine gives me headaches; I usually stick to clear liquor."

"I'll split it with you, if you want!" Reyda spoke up from the couch she shared with Dewane, lounging back with her feet in the other woman's lap.

"Of course." Thrawn pulled out two stemless glasses and stepped to the side to open the bottle while Jaina shuffled others around on the shelf. 

"You want anything, Dewane? There's a ton of stuff," she called over her shoulder to the pilot. 

"I'll have whatever you're having!" She too had lounged back against an armrest. "If you give me the cards, I'll shuffle and deal while you make it." Jaina trotted over, adding her shoes to the pile as she handed over the deck. As Jaina returned to the bar and chose her mixers, Dewane quickly shuffled them, then started doing tricks for Reyda, who laughed. 

Once drinks were made and passed out, Thrawn and Jaina settled in the opposite couch. After sending quick messages to Nadi and Jones, she asked the group if they wouldn't mind listening to some music while they played. Her question was met with cheerful agreement, and she queued up some bubbly electronic music.

"My friend Thalia made this album, I just can't get enough of it," Jaina explained as she set her datapad down, the soft beat echoing from the table. "Laura and I have been pushing her to release more, but she's very shy about it." 

"It'd be good flying music," Dewane said. "Relaxing, but not so much it puts you to sleep."

"I could see myself painting to it..." Reyda chimed in, closing her eyes and listening. "It has a lot of colors." 

"Do you have synesthesia?" Thrawn asked. He remembered Jaina's explanation of her wife's own experience of her emotions.

Reyda laughed, opening her eyes. "A really stupid, useless kind. I associate pain with colors." She held up her bandaged wrist. "This started as a bright yellow-green, and turned down to a deep blue. No offense," she added, chuckling and gesturing to Thrawn.

He laughed, and raised his glass to her. "None taken. It sounds like it could be a useful condition for an artist to have."

She shrugged, sipping her own wine. "I've got a bad knee, an old injury that didn't heal quite right when I was a kid. It aches from time to time, and I painted what that felt like, once." She shook her head ruefully. "It turned out to be really ugly, even though it felt pretty accurate. A lot of browns and muddy yellow." 

They all chuckled at that, and before anyone could respond, Dewane cut in. "Before we talk anymore, I've got a game idea that works really well with conversation. Anyone here played Klikklak?"

Jaina and Reyda shook their heads, but Thrawn nodded. "I have, it is an excellent strategy game. But does it not involve gambling?"

Dewane nodded. "Usually, but you can play without credits. You can gamble other stuff, like drink sips or something." She chuckled. "In our off time, down in the hanger, we play for docking slots."

"How does it work?" Jaina asked, intrigued.

Thrawn let Dewane explain. "It's one against one. Each player takes a card, and you have ten minutes to talk to each other. At the end of the ten, you place your bets whether or not your card is higher or lower than your opponent's. You each tell the dealer privately, so no one gets an advantage from the declaration, and whoever is correct wins."

"So it's played by talking?" Reyda frowned. "What if you don't know the person?"

"That's what makes it difficult," Dewane said, but Thrawn cut in.

"Or easier." Thrawn had a soft spot in his heart for the game, Eli having introduced it to him when they were first bunking together at the Academy on Coruscant. It was a remarkable way to get to know someone, and it was through their games that Thrawn first realized Eli's potential as a strategist. 

Jaina laughed. "Of course Thrawn is going to be way too good at this." 

"What if you both get it right?" Reyda looked confused. "Then no one wins?"

"That's where the bets come in," Dewane replied. "Who ever was more sure, as evidenced by their bet, is the winner. If the bets are the same, then it's a tie, but that rarely happens."

"Since you and Thrawn know how this works, one of you should deal and the other play," Jaina spoke, crossing her legs beneath her and wedging a cushion in her lap for modesty. "That way one of us doesn't mess it up trying to declare a winner."

"I'll deal, I've already got the cards." Dewane pulled out the 16 special cards from the sabacc deck and gave the rest a final shuffle. She fanned them in her hand, offering the spread to Thrawn. He carefully selected a card from the center, checking it before placing it facedown on the table. 

"You go, I wanna watch." Reyda nodded to Jaina, settling back in the couch. "Plus, I think it would be funny to watch you two."

They laughed at that, and Jaina picked a card from Dewane. After checking it, she smiled and placed it on the pillow in her lap.

"Before I start the clock, what are we betting with?" Dewane had pulled out her datapad and glanced expectantly at the pair. 

Thrawn cocked a brow. "Let us do sips, as you suggested earlier? The loser must drink as the other commands?" He raised his glass to Jaina, who smiled and clinked hers against it. 

"Fine be me."

"Alright, I'll set the clock for three minutes, since it's just us and not some casino game." Dewane tapped on her datapad. "And... go!"

For a moment, neither of them spoke, simply watching each other, Jaina grinning and Thrawn smiling politely. "Well?" He prodded her. 

She grinned even wider. "I've got the high card," she said, wiggling her brows at him.

Thrawn laughed. "An expected declaration, from a new player. Now, the question is, are you telling the truth?" He settled against his arm of the small couch, bracing a bare foot against the low table between them. 

She shrugged cheerfully. "Or do we have the same card?" She leaned against her own armrest, adjusting her pillow and card as she did so. 

"If such were the case, how would you hope to deduce that?" He raised his drink to her again. "You would have to bet higher than I to be declared the winner." 

Jaina swirled her drink thoughtfully. "I could just ask you - what card do you have?"

He smiled, replying neatly. "The same as you."

Jaina shook her head. "No you don't." 

Thrawn didn't reply, merely raising his glass to his lips and taking a small sip. Dewane and Reyda watched the pair closely, sporting matching grins, Thalia's music a gentle background to the mild tension of the game.

She watched him take his sip, then spoke again. "How long did it take you to finish reading my journal?"

Dewane let out a huff, stifling her giggle, and Thrawn quirked a brow at his opponent. She was playing well, thinking ahead and trying to draw on their previous shared experiences to gain an edge.

"Several hours. You write very well." He gave her a small nod, and she sat up straighter in her chair, but continued to watch him shrewdly. "As we've discussed, I discovered many shared sentiments in your words. I made sure to devote the appropriate time to your writing." He chose his words carefully, hoping she'd catch his intended hidden meaning.

She was doing well at keeping her expression neutral as she listened to his statements, but he knew she caught the phrasing. He didn't speak again, so as not to push his trap too far. 

"Why did you take a sip, just now?" She watched him closely, trying to gauge his reaction.

He smiled, and simply took another sip just as Dewane cut in.

"Time! Here," she said, passing the datapad to Jaina. "Write down your bet." Thrawn watched Jaina give him one more quick glance before accepting the pad and quickly typing her response. She passed it back to Dewane, who swiped to a fresh blank field and handed it to Thrawn. He typed his own bet, then handed it back to the pilot. She and Reyda looked at it together, giggling at seeing the bets. 

"Alright, face up!" She gestured for Thrawn and Jaina to turn their cards over on the table. 

Jaina leaned forward, grinning nervously as she revealed her card, a master of flasks, valued at 14. Thrawn smiled as he turned over his own card, an ace of sabers, valued at 15. Her eyes went wide at seeing it.

"Oh no!' She cried, slumping back dramatically on the couch. Thrawn chuckled. "Bottoms up, my friend." 

"What?!" She turned to Dewane, gesturing to the pad. "What'd he put?"

Dewane was giggling uncontrollably, so Reyda gently took the pad from her and read it aloud. "Alright, so you bet four sips that you guys were tied. He bet finishing the drink that he had the higher."

"How'd you know?" Jaina looked at him, shocked. "I mean, I know you read people really well, so I knew you wouldn't buy it if I said I had an absolute high card. And you showed me that, with your drinking, so that... that..." She frowned. "You knew I would see that. So you knew that _I_  knew you wouldn't believe me!"

Thrawn laughed at her attempted reasoning. "Drink, and I will explain." She shook her head at him, smiling ruefully as she tipped her glass back. 

He watched her finish it, then began to speak. "You are correct in your assumption that I would not believe you having the high card. It is easier to fake confidence than to demure, but only if you have something worthy of being confident of. The way you held your card," he said, gesturing to her pillow. "Also told me that. You had a high one, but not the highest."

She watched him sullenly, arms crossed. "Your bold statement, and joy at the card, indicated it's value. Since I knew I had the highest draw of the deck, I knew where I stood. From there, the challenge was to avoid you knowing that. So I insinuated a tie, when referencing our 'shared sentiments'. I know you are very astute, and would pick up on a potential linguistic indicator, rather than a physical one." He raised his glass a third time, taking another small sip. "You would know my drinking to be false flags, and attempted to draw that out and gloss over the word play. Had we more time, however, I believe you would have come to see my words as the true false flag."

"He's good," Reyda said, chuckling at Jaina's sullenness. 

"That was an excellent round," Dewane added, getting a handle on her own giggles. "They say it's all about talking, but body language obviously plays a huge role."

Jaina continued to pout as she reached for her datapad. "Nadi hasn't replied, but Jones says they're still in their room. Said they were taking a _nap_ ," she told them as she scanned the message, chuckling at her friend's attempted cover. "They're getting ready, probably'll be here in a minute." Thrawn could tell from her clipped tone that she was still upset about losing, but as she stretched out on the couch, she laid her legs across his and gave him a smile. "Reyda's right, you are good."

He inclined his head towards her, glad she was not truly sore at losing. "You played well, for your first time." 

At that moment, there was a quick rap on the suite door, and Dewane rose to answer it. 

"Man, this here's a righ' lot nicer than where we was put up." Sawyer observed as he bounced happily into the room, followed by an equally cheerful Jones. Jaina and Thrawn waved to the pair as they entered, and Thrawn noticed Jones' expression seeming to shift slightly at seeing them on the couch together. 

"Help yourselves to the bar, if you wish." Thrawn didn't mention his observation, insteading turning his head to the mini-bar. "I could never hope to make my way through all that is in there." 

"So what's the plan?" Jones gracefully sat on the floor near the edge of the low table, crossing their legs and leaning back casually. Whatever thought had crossed their mind when they entered, they didn't raise it. "Is your mysterious lover going to make an appearance?" They ignored the small crash and swear from behind them as Sawyer knocked a row of bottles to the floor.

Jaina laughed, shrugging. "I sent her a comm, but she hasn't replied." Thrawn noted her light tone almost sounded forced.

"Cor, ta lass ghostin' ya?" Sawyer had finished cleaning up his mess and sat next to Jones on the plush carpet, handing them a drink.

Jaina shrugged again. "Even if she is, it's not that big a deal. She knew what it was."

Jones quirked a brow, but didn't say anything as they sipped their drink, eyes on their friend. 

"Reyda was going to suggest a dinner spot, then take us to a local student-run art gallery." Thrawn decided to take a leaf out of Jaina's book and steer the conversation away from her imaginary hook up. He shifted on the couch, adjusting her feet in his lap as he turned to face the newcomers more fully. "She has some of her own work on display there." 

Reyda blushed, sipping her wine. "She's amazing," Dewane added glowingly, and Reyda blushed even further. 

Thrawn sat back, listening as Dewane gushed about her partner to the group. He noted that Jones seemed to keep their attention split, an eye on he and Jaina as they sat and enjoyed the company. There was an air of scrutiny to their occasional gaze, but they still said nothing. He had an idea of what their thoughts comprised; Jaina seemed to notice and understand as well, and after a few minutes shifted so they were no longer touching. He was a little annoyed by her friend's subtle intrusion, and found himself hoping she would be able to address it sooner rather than later. He didn't want their trip to the gallery marred by their watchful eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly little note - I've decided that Thalia is an irl electronic artist I really love, called Teebs. This is the track Jaina started the group with. I've been bumping Teebs pretty much non-stop as I write, and think the music fits really well with some of the characters. This song makes me think of Jaina. Enjoy!
> 
> https://youtu.be/IP4BpqmwyUs


	23. Art.

Reyda took them to a small restaurant down the block from the hotel, and the group enjoyed their casual dinner. Nadi had comm'd Jaina about halfway through it, apologizing for missing her earlier message and explaining he and Weylan were having a "spa day". The pair were on their way to their own dinner at an elegant restaurant Thrawn had heard of before, famed for their upscale vegetarian menu, and let the group know they likely wouldn't make it to the gallery. Sawyer reported that Amari and Tai had met up earlier in the afternoon, and were spending the day sightseeing together with Deshaies and Boom, the latter having been cleared to spend some time on the planet under the watchful eye of her partner.

After their dinner, the group took a speeder to the gallery, Jones thankfully having the forethought to order one made for several passengers so the ride was a comfortable one. Thrawn gazed out the window of the speeder, Jaina leaning lightly against him as she and Reyda discussed the woman's long braids. Jaina had practiced braiding on her wife, and was fishing for tips to improve. Thrawn sat quietly, a small smile on his face as he listened to his friend describe her spouse, her voice rich with obvious love for the woman. 

"How'd you know she was the one?" He heard Reyda as quietly. Dewane was sitting in the row in front of them with Jones and Sawyer, laughing uproariously at some joke Sawyer had told, and Thrawn had a feeling she didn't want her partner to hear her ask the tentative question.

Thrawn casually turned his head and caught Jaina smile gently at the woman. "You're worried about the trope, aren't you?"

Reyda grinned lopsidedly and nodded. Jaina chuckled, and Thrawn found himself confused. What "trope" was she referring to?

"I say, kriff it. If it makes you happy, go with it, no matter how quick it seems." Jaina had lowered her voice conspiratorially, and Thrawn would have missed her words had his race not gifted him better hearing. "Don't be afraid to love, to let people into your life. Yeah, it might hurt when they leave, but you still got so much from them in the time you spent together. And besides," he felt her shift closer to him. "You might be surprised what you find, when you break the rules a bit." 

"You guys okay back there?" Jones turned their head towards them slightly. "Got awfully quiet." 

"We're just being sappy Jones, we're fine." Jaina leaned forward and shoved them lightly in the shoulder, Reyda laughing as the speeder pulled up to the gallery. The piled out and made their way to the entrance, Reyda taking the lead.

"It's entry by donation," she explained as she dropped a few credits in a small box by the door. "We don't have to pay to put things on display, as long as we have a record of bringing people by." The group followed her lead, each of them dropping some credits in the box as they walked into the brightly lit space. 

It boasted clean, bright white walls adorned with art, prints and canvases and other mediums abundant. Statutes and interactive displays littered the otherwise clear walkways, and other patrons mused about politely. It appeared to boast a variety of clientele; some beings looking like tourists having wandered in from the street and others carrying themselves with an air of wealth, searching for a new piece to add to a collection. Despite it's physical space mirroring the myriad of other galleries Thrawn had visited in his life, it lacked the air of pretentiousness others readily boasted. Thrawn noted there were no name plaques by the pieces; instead, beside each work was a small box with a stack of cards bearing a number on it. Perhaps this contributed to it's more grounded feel - pieces were displayed for what they were, not for whom they were created by.

He smiled to himself, blending in with his friends as they assumed the tourist role, gazing about wide-eyed at the myriad of works before them. 

"I would ask if you would like me to show you mine, but I have a feeling you would rather like to guess." Reyda had drifted over to him at the back of the group as the rest led the way, meandering through the warm space. He noted there were no docents in the place, and no posted directions to different displays. It appeared the creators of the space didn't want to influence the observers, simply allowing the art to speak for itself. 

Thrawn chuckled. Reyda clearly possessed the same mindset of the other students who ran the space. "You are correct," he replied, smiling at the woman. "I like my eye to be the thing that leads me to a work, when searching for personal pieces."  He stopped at a broad canvas, a muted blue struck through with abstract swirls of gold and maroon. "This one, for example." He gestured to the piece, hand following the flow of the contrasting colors. "I do not have the space to display such a large work, but I enjoy it immensely." Reyda stood by him as the group continued on, not noticing the pair being left behind.

"What draws you to it?" She asked curiously.

"The choice of color," he replied readily. "The style indicates a Gatalentan painted it, but perhaps they do not adhere to all the traditions of their home." He found himself wanting to explain more fully his ideas on the artist, but demurred on going too far into detail - should his assumptions be incorrect, he did not want to offend or turn off his new friend. "I interpret their use of the colors to carry a certain meaning, but of course, such is informed by my own knowledge of the planet and culture."

"Tell me what you think they mean." Reyda quirked a brow at him, a faint smile on her face. 

He thought on her request for a moment, and decided to oblige. "The red and gold represent the suns. But the blue carries an equal weight, indicating their place in the sky and the world around them. They carry love for the suns, as many on your planet do, but also seek something... beyond." 

Reyda chuckled. "Very good. May I tell you about the artist?" Thrawn nodded, quirking a brow. "They're a friend of mine. They were born here on Gatalenta, but their mother is from Corellia. Their family isn't wealthy, but they've managed to visit Corellia a few times. They love it there, but also love Gatalenta as well. Sometimes, they feel torn about their heritage," she gestured to the swaths of white hidden amongst both the blues and the reds. "So they bring them together, in their art."

Thrawn smiled, pleased in his correct deductions. 

"How do you interpret art that is intended to be without meaning?" Reyda continued as they moved on, the rest of the group now completely out of sight.

"Rarely does art ever carry no meaning," he replied, following her as she led them to another wall adorned with canvases. "Even the desire to appear meaningless tells the viewer something of the creator." She stopped at a smaller painting, black, whites, and greys splattered seemingly haphazardly over the off-white canvas.

She smiled and wordlessly gestured to the work. "You wish my opinion?" She nodded, watching him happily.

"They enjoy the process of creation," he began, stepping forward and examining it more closely. "The patterns created show they were not thrown with force, indicating no anger or other tumultuous emotion..." He peered at the splatters intently. "They started with the black, and perhaps enjoyed the contrast of the white. They added nuance with the grey, where they found the contrast too great. They seek balance." He lingered over a section in the center. "It was created quickly, each new color added before the lower layers were dry. Created for the fun of it, letting the paint fall where it wished." He turned back to her, smiling. "It is one of yours." 

She grinned. "Correct, on all counts. You missed something, though." She stepped forward and indicated to a lower corner, where the tiniest swatch of brown was visible, peering out underneath a black splotch. "Well?"

He looked at the spot. "An intentional mark, but not for this particular piece." He raised a brow. "Perhaps in relation to your knee-pain work?" 

She nodded. "I started that piece on this canvas, but decided it wasn't big enough for what I wanted to do." She shrugged. "It's cheaper to just work with what you have, than to throw the whole thing out for something so small." 

"Even an unintentional mark gives knowledge of the creator." Thrawn smiled. "It is quite lovely. How does one make a purchase here?"

Reyda turned to him, surprised. "You want it? That's not why I brought you to it," she said, sounding concerned. "There's still a lot of gallery left." 

"Indeed, and I intend to peruse it. However, this is the piece that I wish to take with me." He turned back to it. "Aside from my own personal enjoyment of the work itself, the memories associated with it are pleasant."

She chuckled. "Well, thank you, then. I'm glad you like it." She plucked a card from the small box fastened to the wall next to the painting and handed it to him. "Back at the front, give them this. They'll charge you and package it." 

"Thank you." He accepted the card and tucked it in his pocket. Giving the painting one final, lingering look, he turned to follow Reyda as she led them to another set of works. As he envisioned the new art in his quarters, happily arranging the space in his mind, Jaina's earlier statement to Reyda floated to the surface of his thoughts. _'You might be surprised what you find, when you break the rules a bit_.'

He smiled to himself. He was doing that an awful lot, of late. But then again, he thought to himself as they met back up with the rest of the group, Jaina laughing heartily with Jones, he had good reason to.

\---

"Alright, spill. What's going on with you and Thrawn?" Jaina had been walking alongside Jones, behind Dewane and Sawyer as the pair lead them aimlessly through the gallery, joking and catching up on the previous night's activities. Thrawn and Reyda had stopped to examine a painting behind them, but Jones had continued to follow the others, and Jaina tagged along, knowing they would bring up the subject she needed to discuss with them.

She sighed. Just because she knew her friend would bring it up, and because she _knew_  it needed discussing, didn't mean she wanted to talk about it. "What do you mean?" She of course knew exactly what they meant, but still wanted to buy some more thinking time. 

Jones slowed their pace, letting Dewane and Sawyer pull ahead of them a bit more. "You slept with him. Last night." They lowered their voice, but their biting tone was still present. "What are you doing? Giving me hell for _that_ ," they gestured at Sawyer befor continuing. "When you're doing _that_?" They jabbed a thumb over their shoulder. 

Jaina didn't reply right away. She thought her reasoning for her grumpiness last night was obvious - _they_  were being obvious, which was the problem. Not the act itself.

"I... Let me back up." She chewed on her lip as she turned to the right down another small hallway, Jones following her away from the pair in front. "I'm sorry if I came off too strong last night. I think you and Sawyer is a great thing, I really do." She stopped to stare at a canvas on the wall, not really seeing it as they gauged each other's emotions. "I was just frustrated that you guys were making out where everyone could see you. I didn't want anyone to get in trouble."

Jones nodded, but didn't reply. She could tell they were still upset at the situation. "And at the time... I didn't think anything would happen. With Thrawn." She couldn't believe she was openly admitting this to her friend, but with their feelings so obviously hurt at the situation, she couldn't bear to lie, or hide. "I've always thought he was hot. But I only ever talked to Nadi about it, because I didn't want to get in trouble." She realized how pitiful she sounded, almost begging her friend to understand. "And I wrote about it in my journal. Thrawn had to read it, when the ISB was checking me out." 

Jones turned to her at that, their expression softening a bit. "They even went through that? But shouldn't that count as medical treatment? They had no right to."

Jaina shrugged. "Honestly, you're probably right, but there's nothing to be done about it. He read... everything." She swallowed, the memory still bringing embarrassment. "And it turns out he felt the same. So we talked about it. And at first, it was pretty obvious he didn't intend to do anything about it, with the code and all." She shook her head. "But then Nadi talked to him, after you two left."

Jones nodded, nudging her to walk to another painting along the wall. She could sense their anger at her softening, so she continued. "And obviously, Nadi didn't tell him anything explicit about what to do but... I guess he told him to go for it, as long as he doesn't officially find out, you know?" 

"Hear no evil, speak no evil," Jones muttered, staring at the painting in front of them. 

"Exactly. Despite being the Grand Admiral of the entire Navy, Nadi's the only one who could report Thrawn, since that scale of command is... unprecedented. It's honestly a pretty big hole, and since Nadi doesn't _officially_  know..." She trailed off. 

"You're in the clear?" Jones asked, quirking a brow at her. 

She shrugged again. "I mean, I guess. Unless you tell Nadi I told you. He'd probably be forced to act, with something like that." She looked at Jones, feeling small as a sense of dread curdled in her stomach. 

"Don't you look at me like that, just because I'm grumpy that you yelled at me doesn't mean I'm going to try and get you fired." They turned to her, smiling. "I'm worried about... this. But I know you. You're smart. I suppose I was just mad that it looked liked you were being dumb about it."

Jaina laughed. "I guess I know what you mean. I'm sorry I yelled at you," she replied, tugging her friend in for a quick hug. 

Jones laughed, hugging her back and holding her close as they spoke. "Just... please be safe. Aside from Thrawn turning a blind eye to me and Sawyer, and you being a great boss..." They paused, searching for the words they wanted. "You're my friend." They pulled away, still holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Promise me you won't let this become a problem. I don't want to lose you over something like this."

She smiled back, touched at her friend's gentle concern. "We both know what could happen," she said, meeting their gaze firmly. "And to be honest, Dewane and Reyda gave us some practice covering it up earlier." They raised their brows at that, their increased concern evident in their features. She caught sight of Reyda and Thrawn meeting up with Dewane and Sawyer over her their shoulder, and nodded at the group, urging them back towards them.

"Reyda asked about it, apparently she could tell we're... close, now." She spoke quickly as they made their way back to their companions. "So Thrawn told her we're attracted to each other, but we've talked about it and agreed not to act on it. Dewane seemed impressed at that." She laughed, and Jones joined her, chuckling softly. "So I guess if people start to look at us funny, they'll chalk it up to that."

"It's pretty good gossip," they agreed, smiling at their friends as they joined the group. "And everyone respects you two enough to believe it. If they come to me about it, I'll cover for you." They winked at her slyly. "People know we party together, so I'll be a good source for appropriate fibs."

Jaina laughed at that, and was again touched by her friend's loyalty. They left the subject there, and Jaina found herself glad for having told them the truth. It made the burden of hiding something she found so enjoyable a little less heavy, and also made her realize just how much she loved Jones. They had come into her life at perhaps the worst possible time, but over and over proved just how wonderful a person they were. 

"Thank you," she whispered, snaking her arm through theirs as the group wandered about the gallery some more. "For being my friend." 

"Thank you for being mine," they whispered back, reaching up and giving her hand a quick squeeze. They walked like that for some time, before Jaina noticed Sawyer looking a little dejected and releasing Jones to their company. She drifted over to Thrawn, who had been walking by himself behind Reyda and Dewane, again hand in hand.

"All is well?" He asked her casually as she matched his leisurely pace beside him.

She nodded cheerfully. "They read me like a holo-novel," she said softly, so the rest of the group wouldn't hear. "So I told them the truth."

Thrawn raised a questioning brow, but didn't speak. "I think it's good I was honest. They were upset that I got mad at them for kissing Sawyer in front of you, so we talked about all of it." She spoke reassuringly, not wanting Thrawn to worry their cover was blown. "They understand the situation, especially regarding your role with their relationship with Sawyer, and even offered to help cover us up if someone asks."

Thrawn pursed his lips, raising his brows as he nodding approvingly. "It is good to have a friend you trust so well."

Jaina smiled. "I think everyone needs a Jones in their life." 

\---

Thrawn couldn't help but laugh incredulously as the same speeder from yesterday pulled up outside the gallery to take them back to the hotel. The night was still young, and the group had agreed to return to the hotel to further exhaust Thrawn's well stocked mini-bar.

"You all again!" The driver waved cheerfully. "Come on then, you know the drill!" Sawyer groaned, but Jones pushed him to the passenger seat. "You're buying, might as well get to enjoy the ride from the front."

"Here," Thrawn passed the man the package containing Reyda's painting. "It will be safer with you."

Sawyer chortled, saluting Thrawn as he carefully accepted it and settled in the front seat. 

Jones, Reyda, Dewane, and Thrawn all piled in the back of the speeder, and Jaina yet again carefully sat on Thrawn's lap. 

"At least you don't have to deal with both of us crushing you!" Dewane joked as she wrapped a protective arm around Reyda, who's confused looked was addressed a moment later as the driver floored it down the road. Thrawn merely chuckled as a swift turn sent Dewane into his side, his arm braced on the seat back behind her in anticipation of such. He had wrapped his other arm around Jaina's waist again, though this time he tucked her close against to his chest as they zoomed along. A part of him enjoyed her weight against him as he protectively cradled her, easily bracing for her weight shifting at the driver's bold navigation decisions. 

It was with some regret that he released her when the arrived at the hotel, no longer provided the excuses of a cramped space or physical injury to be close to her in such plain view.

They made their way up to his suite, spirits high after their thrilling speeder trip and joy of each other's company. As they exited the lifts, they ran into Nadi and Weylan, who had apparently just returned from their own evening out. It was a cheerful reunion, and the pair agreed to join the rest of the group in Thrawn's suite after they changed out of their dinner clothes. 

"Oh, by the way," Nadi caught Thrawn just as the latter was about to enter his room behind the giggling group. "Tamar was going to come hang out with us. Would you mind him joining the party?" 

"Not at all," Thrawn replied. "As they say, the more the merrier." He didn't really know the flamboyant Togruta very well, but he trusted Nadi's judgement in companions.

"Wonderful, thank you." Nadi gave him a quick smile and they each turned for their own rooms.  

Thrawn entered his suite and found the group had already made themselves at home, resuming their earlier arrangements in the small seating area with Sawyer playing bartender. 

"Right boss, we figured since we gotta ship back out in ta mornin', we might as well start strong!" He was enthusiastically pouring shots for the group, but stopped above the last empty glass. "That's if ya wanna party like tha'?" The trooper raised his brows questioningly to his commander. 

Thrawn smiled, touched by the man's deferenace to how he may wish to spend his last evening on leave. "I would be remiss to not enjoy our last night to the fullest." Thrawn selected an unopened liquor bottle at random from the selection Sawyer had placed next to the glasses, quickly opening it and pouring it into his empty one. He raised it in a toast to Sawyer, grinning as he knocked it back, then set it down crisply with the others, indicating he still wished the man to fill it.

"He has to drink more to keep up, he's not human!' Jaina called over from the group, having watched their little exchange and laughing at Sawyer's incredulous stare.

"Right!" Sawyer grinned and laughed at the explanation, turning back to the glasses and filling Thrawn's. Thrawn took out an extra glass, explaining that Tamar was to join them as well, and once that one was filled, helped him carry the shots to the low table in the sitting area. Just as they set the final glasses down and took their own seats, there was a soft knock at the door and Nadi entered, followed by Weylan and a grinning Tamar.

"You-hoo!" That seemed to be the Togruta's go-to greeting, swishing into the suite as the group welcomed the trio. "Not _quite_  how I hoped to get an invitation to your room, but I'll take it!" He walked over to Thrawn and Jaina's small couch, making a schooching motion to Jaina. She laughed, and pressed herself against her armrest as Tamar smartly sat, wedging himself between her and Thrawn. "My turn, honey." He winked at Jaina, who continued to giggle as a faint blush rose in her cheeks.

"Shots!" Jones quickly cried, distracting the group from their interaction. Thrawn briefly met their eyes and they gave him a quick, conspiratorial smile as they reached forward and passed out the small glasses. He smiled in return, accepting two to pass down to Nadi and Weylan, who had settled on the floor at the opposite end of the table. It seemed Jaina was right in taking them into her confidence, and he was grateful for their quick change of focus. 

"To... everyone!" Jones declared, raising their glass. "I've had a wonderful leave, thanks to you all. Thank you for everything!" Their toast was met with hearty agreement, and they knocked the shots back after Weylan's expected cautioning of eye contact. 

"I've brought a little something along," Weylan chimed in over the giggles and chuckles of the group, reaching into his bag beneath the table. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol and placed it smartly in the center of their glasses.

"No!" Dewane cried out, giggling and cringing away from the bottle as she saw the label.

"What is it?" Reyda asked, concerned and already flushed from the first shot.

"Tha's Port in a Storm!" Sawyer responded, seemingly in awe. "Hard ta find outside o' Pamarthe." 

Weylan chuckled, grinning devilishly. "Being a bartender has it's perks." He reached forward and uncorked the bottle, deftly pouring the amber liquid into their empty glasses. 

"What's so special about it?" Reyda frowned as she observed the wary reactions of those around her.

"It is perhaps one of the strongest alcohols one can consume," Thrawn explained, leaning forward and picking up his glass, examining the rich liquid. "Even I would stop drinking for the night, after finishing this serving." 

Weylan recorked the bottle and tucked it back in his bag as the rest of the group eyed their drinks warily. "If you haven't had it before, I should warn you - it'll melt your face off."

"Why would anyone drink it?" Jaina asked, not picking her own glass up and instead watching Thrawn gently swirl his.

"Well, once ya get past ta supernova in yer stomach after ta firs' sip, it's pretty darn good." Sawyer had picked his own up, sniffing it thoughtfully. "An' ya get ta braggin' rights o' havin' drunk it." He dipped the tip of his pinky in alcohol and brought it to his lips. "Oof! Yep, that's ta stuff righ' there. So's I reckon ya wanna play a drinkin' game, then?" He nodded at Weylan.

"Oh yes!" Tamar cut in, clapping his hands. "That's the best way to get to know new people!"

"With Port in a Storm? Stars." Dewane shook her head. "There better be some options other than drinking, because I might die if I have too much of the stuff." 

Weylan laughed. "Well, as a bartender, I happen to be well versed in drinking games and anticipated that." He reached into his bag and pulled a deck of cards out. "Allow me to be your game master."

His suggestion was met with laughter and assent, and as he explained the absolutely outrageous game, Thrawn locked eyes with Jaina as he got up to fetch the supplies outlined by the cheerful bartender. She grinned at him, shaking her head and rising as well.

"If we're going to be so ridiculous, I'm going to make another round of shots for everyone," she muttered to him as they walked across the suite, Thrawn stopping to rummage in the desk by the door for a notepad and pen. "So we can at least claim drunken plausible deniability."

"A wise plan," he replied, having found what Weylan tasked him with. "You really think it necessary?"

"With the way Tamar's been looking at you?" She raised her brows at him as she gathered the small bottles of alcohol, smiling with mild disbelief. "Absolutely." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm turning this into a series and creating a dumping-ground work for things even I think are too ridiculous to actually be included - I'll update here when the party shenanigans excerpt goes live, if any poor soul wants to read it!


	24. To Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For timeline purposes, this takes place at the same time as Rebels season 3, episode 1: Steps into Shadows

Thrawn sat alone in the small cafe on the bottom floor of the hotel, sipping his tea and watching the passerby through the large picture window of the dining area. It was just after dawn, and as the suns steadily rose, more and more foot traffic filled the cobbled walkways, people making their way to work and otherwise starting their new day.

As he thanked the waiter for delivering his breakfast meal, his comm pinged, a message from Jaina asking if he wanted to come down to breakfast with her, Nadi, and Jones. He had anticipated such a message, and replied letting her know he already had a table for them.

Despite their late night, Thrawn had decided to get up early and start his day with a bit of quiet solitude, taking an extra morning hour for himself. He wanted time to reflect on the past days events and prepare for his return to command. He had enjoyed the leave, enjoyed shirking his title (for the most part) and spending time with people he now knew could be counted on as friends. The sky-faring, hookah, dancing, university, art gallery, and raucous party from the night before, all events filled with levity and camaraderie. The unseen events, stolen hours with Jaina alone, time spent building a close bond. Not one that rivaled his and Eli's, to be sure, but one that perhaps could, given the space to grow into such.

He marvelled, yet again, at how easy it was to simply... exist, in her presence. Even time spent sitting silently with her was time enjoyed, comfortable in each other's space. He missed that kind of closeness, with Eli gone. But as Dr. Shayana had suggested, he simply needed to reach out to find it again.

The doctor in question poked his head into the dining area, and upon spotting Thrawn, grinned and entered fully, Jaina and Jones behind him. Thrawn had dressed in his Navy uniform this morning, and the trio had as well.

"Good morning," he greeted the sleepy trio as they took their seats at the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"As good as one could hope," Nadi replied, glancing over the menu on the table. "You?"

"Quite well." Thrawn sipped his tea and turned back to the picture window. "I find this planet tends to fill me with a sense of peace. I've found this leave to be quite refreshing."

"Same here, I had a great time." Jaina had ordered both tea and caf for herself, though she sounded chipper despite the bags under her eyes. "I'm almost sad we have to leave."

Jones blearily chimed in. "Dewane's crushed about it, I saw her saying goodbye to Reyda last night."

They all nodded sympathetically at that, and Thrawn was reminded of Jaina's conversation with Reyda last night in the speeder. 

"What were you referring to, when you asked her about the 'trope'?"

Jaina chuckled slightly as she took a sip of her caf. "The joke is that women always fall in love with each other very quickly." She rolled her eyes. "I think it's true, but for good reason."

"Howso?" Thrawn quirked a brow at her in question.

She shrugged. "On most planets, women are still raised as... softer? More emotional? Than males. It was definitely like that, back on Lysatra." She frowned a little as she spoke. "So because of that, they tend to be more open with their feelings with each other, and more open to those sort of feelings in the first place. At least, that's my experience with it."

"Curious." Thrawn had observed that in his time in the Empire, and found it a bit odd. On Csilla, there was no such differentiation in gender. But then again, many aspects of the Empire proved different than his experiences back home. "So she was concerned that her feelings were not as true as she perceived them to be?"

"Yup." Jaina nodded. "I think it's silly, to let that get to you, but I understand where she was coming from. I experienced something like that when I first fell for Laura, but I think it's important to listen to that part of yourself, even if you are worried about it." She chuckled. "When we were at that park in the university, I mouthed 'lesbians' to you, but I don't think you got the joke."

Thrawn smiled. "Now I understand." The exchanged reminded him of ones he'd had with Eli in the past, some joke flying over his head and Eli having to explain it later. 

The waiter delivered the rest of the food, and they passed their meal in sleepy silence. Thrawn's comm pinged again as they were making the way out the door to walk to the shuttle pad, showing a message from Tarkin. He waited until they had taken their seats in their shuttle, one of the first to depart, before opening it. 

_"Grand Admiral Thrawn - Arhinda Pryce requests the Seventh Fleet to tend to rebel activity she suspects may soon come to affect Lothal. You are summoned to Coruscant to discuss the situation with High Command."_

Finally. He had been waiting for orders regarding Lothal, after the events at Batonn. Even though Nightswan had perished in the catastrophe on the planet, he spoke of other cells, quietly building up their forces to take down the Empire. 

He pulled out his datapad, intending to send a message to Faro, but saw she already had reached out to him. He opened a chat with her. 

_"Send word to Xiotin to ready a shuttle for Coruscant, I want to leave as soon as possible._

_I'll message senior officers of the trip."_

_"Will do. Any specific personnel you want for the crew?"_

Thrawn thought on her question, quickly deciding on who he wished to accompany him.

_"Commander Tai's squad for security, Lieutenant Dewane for pilot. Her call on copilot."_

_"You're not flying?"_

_"I wish to spend the flight researching the situation."_

_"Of course."_

_"Mark would like to take you to dinner, if you have the time."_

The offer sent a small current of guilt running through Thrawn - the last time they were on Coruscant, he had come up with an excuse to not go to dinner with Faro and her husband, instead deciding to have a celebratory meal with Eli. He knew the time would soon come that Eli would depart on his mission with the Ascendancy, and he wanted to spend the time with his friend. It was a selfish decision - he knew that Faro and Mark would be disappointed at his denial, and had vowed to make it up to them. But as he thought on her offer, he had a realization. Since Jaina was the Chief Medical Officer and had an official spouse on Coruscant, she would likely be part of the entourage accompanying him to the planet. This trip to Coruscant would be the perfect time to meet Laura, and if he was being frank with himself, he wanted to spend the small amount of free time he would be afforded with the women. An idea occurred to him.

"Jaina," he asked, turning to the woman in the seat next to him. She looked up from her own datapad.

"What's up?"

"I have been summoned to Coruscant to meet with High Command regarding Lothal." Her face lit up at the information - she knew her position would allow her to join the group going to the planet. "Commodore Faro and her husband have invited me to dinner. Would you and Laura like to accompany us?" 

She thought on his offer. "It wouldn't be improper for us to join you?" He could hear her unasked question in her response, hidden lest the other officers on the shuttle were listening in - would he be able to explain their presence to the Commodore without it sounding suspect?

"Of course not," he responded smoothly. It was going to be a casual dinner, and if Faro thought the idea of him making new friends was odd, that was an issue she would need to address herself. "They have offered such a dinner before, but I had to turn them down for another engagement. It is to be a casual meeting, despite my and Commodore Faro's rank." He knew that wasn't the true issue, but if anyone else was listening in on their conversation aboard the shuttle, it filled in the picture more properly.

She nodded, heartened by his response. "Then sure. Laura will be thrilled." She smiled at him, a knowing glint in her eye. "She's had to go to many dinners with high ranking officials, what with her position with the Senate, so she knows the drill." Such a response would imply her wife's understanding of the security presence that would be involved in the dinner, but her true response came through - Laura knew to keep the events of the past days quiet. 

"Wonderful." Thrawn smiled in return, then went back to his datapad. 

_"Officer Bardi and her wife have already extended the same offer; perhaps we could all dine together?"_

_"Fine be me, I'll tell Mark to make the reservation."_

With that bit of planning done, he sent an official message out to his senior officers letting them know of the trip, then began his research on the potential rebel groups in play. Information on them was thin, but he had a feeling the new developments would prove very fruitful.

Soon they were back aboard the _Chimaera_ , and after a quick trip to his quarters to refresh his travel bag, he was back in the hanger. There was already a small scrum of people waiting outside a shuttle in the first docking position; there were few open seats for such ancillary passengers, and trips to Coruscant always meant a full roster. He could just see Jaina making her way up the ramp, chatting with another officer. 

"Grand Admiral." Faro nodded her head in greeting as he approached. "Lieutenant Dewane and Commander Tai's squad were scheduled for the third wave of return shuttles; I sent word for them join the next group and they're en route. Once they're here, we'll depart."

"Thank you, Commodore." He stood with her off to the side of the shuttle, observing the deck crew ready it for their departure. 

"So why are you having dinner with Officer Bardi and her wife?" Faro asked him, looking perplexed. "I didn't know you were close with her."

Thrawn shrugged noncommitally. "I found that after our mission to Uba, she has become a friend. Our home planets are not so far apart," he nodded briefly to the Chief of Engineering as she saluted them and made her way onto the shuttle. "And that connection to home is welcome. She allowed me to join her group's sky-faring class on Gatalenta, and we spent some time on leave together."

Faro nodded at the officer as well, then turned to him as he finished. "As your second in command, I feel the need to bring this up with you," she replied, dropping her voice for privacy. "Some of the crew are whispering that there's something going on between you two." She looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Want me to tamp it down?"

Thrawn chuckled. "Such a matter was already raised with me, from Lieutenant Dewane." He smiled at Faro reassuringly, unsurprised at the speed of ship's gossip. "She is merely a friend. We have discussed the matter of the perceived impropriety, and addressed it with the pilot. I think the best manner of action is to simply let the gossip run it's course."

Faro nodded, seemingly unconvinced. "If you say so, sir."

"What exactly did you hear?" Thrawn asked her. He doubted that it could be anything serious - Jones would not have told anyone, nor Nadi. He was curious what the rumors were.

"Well... From what I heard, some techs saw you guys dancing together at a club, and..." She stopped, smiling sheepishly. "I saw you two leaving that club together. I was at a bar across the street." 

Thrawn chuckled at her admission. "Ah. I see how that could appear... interesting. But let me assure you, I have no designs of violating the fraternization code." His eyes followed a Gatalentan shuttle as it landed in the bay and began disgorging it's passengers, spotting Dewane and Tai and their crew quickly making for the hanger exit to ready their things for their next mission. "The rest of our group at the club left at other times, and I felt it improper to leave her alone. She already had a run in with an unsavory patron," Faro nodded in sympathy. "I did not wish to leave her unprotected, should the man return."

"That's part of the reason I don't go out like that unless Mark's with me; men are awful." She laughed. "No offense, sir."

Thrawn grinned in response. "None taken. I hope the rumors of my dancing are complimentary."

Faro laughed. "I didn't even know you danced."

"When the mood strikes me." 

"Maybe if we have time after dinner, we can go out with Mark. It's been awhile since we've had a chance to go out like that, and it would be fun to have a group." The last of the senior officers had finished boarding, so she and Thrawn made their way up the ramp. "That is, if you aren't burnt out from all your partying on Gatalenta," she joked as they took their seats. 

"Perhaps." Thrawn replied noncommittally, nodding to Jaina who smiled back cheerfully as he strapped in. In truth, he would rather not go out with his second in command and her husband. If his initial meeting with Laura was any indicator, she and Jaina would like to socialize with him away from prying eyes, and he shared that sentiment. To avoid any further discussion on the matter, he pulled out his datapad and busied himself with his research, and Faro let the subject drop. 

A few minutes later, Tai and their squad came on board, followed closely behind by Dewane. She was chatting happily with Commander Skerris, who waved for her to head up to the cockpit as he turned to Thrawn.

"Good morning!" He greeted Thrawn in his usual, boomy tone. "Hope you don't mind me flying with Dewane, the rest of my pilots are still on-planet."

"Not at all. I hope you do not find such a task beneath you, ferrying us around." Thrawn smiled at the man, who laughed.

"I need some time in a cockpit where I can actually turn my head more than 45 degrees," he joked, winking at Thrawn. "Those Defenders are beauties, but a man can only take so much." 

"Of course." Thrawn nodded in agreement. There had been many design iterations of the elite TIEs, but through all of them, a cramped cockpit was standard. 

Skerris saluted the pair, then turned briskly to follow Dewane. 

"It's a good thing he doesn't let his skills go to his head; otherwise we'd have to wait for another wave of shuttles." Faro commented as the shuttle shuddered in take off, smoothly exiting the _Chimaera_.

"Indeed. That is part of the reason I selected him to lead the testing for the Defender program." Thrawn settled into his seat, getting comfortable for the trip. "That, and he truly loves to fly." Thrawn held great respect for the man, who could have retired years ago but still remained in the service. Some had questioned his choice in naming Skerris for the project, citing his age, but Thrawn knew that such would never be a problem for the man. His wisdom and knowledge of his craft far outweighed any potential loss in skill brought on by his years, and he had proved invaluable in helping refine the ambitious project. In fact, the only issue was working around his schedule at Skystrike Academy, which Thrawn didn't mind. It spoke to Skerris's dedication to the Empire, wanting to make sure his recruits training didn't suffer. 

Faro didn't reply, busy in her own datapad. She understood that when Thrawn indicated he wished to work, he didn't like to be disturbed, which he was grateful for. As he busied himself with his research, he remembered that he hadn't replied to Eli's message yet. The thought left him disconcerted. He wasn't required to reply, as it was simply a standard report, but he always had sent Eli a response, no matter how brief. Feeling a little guilty, he stood and excused himself to the back of the shuttle, for a more private space in which to record his message. 

He debated telling his friend of some of the events of his leave, but in the end, decided against it. He realized how it made him sound - almost like he was apologizing for his late response because he was (finally) enjoying himself without him present. He kept his reply brief, just a few, causal updates about the Empire while Eli was away. He did decide to tell him about the summons to High Command regarding Lothal; his friend often had snippets of information on such planets that he would share in his next transmission. 

At the end of his message, he added that Jaina sent her regards. As he closed his comm and headed back into the seating area, he wondered what Eli would make of that. He felt a small twinge of guilt as he sat back down, nodding to Faro and pulling out his datapad again. Eli knew him well, and would know that he wouldn't include such a comment without good cause. He would likely assume Thrawn had struck up a friendship with the medic. As he resumed his reading, he forcibly pushed the twinge of guilt aside - it was ridiculous to think that Eli would be jealous of Jaina slowly usurping his old spot in his life. 

And as he pushed that thought away, another struck him, one that made him smile. It had been just over a week since he had first reached out to Jaina for friendship, and in that small window of time, she had already helped heal the void left by Eli's absence. That was a warm thought indeed. 

\---

Jaina had decided not to comm Laura about her arrival, instead choosing to surprise her wife. They would get in just before Laura finished her duties at the Senate building, and she had just enough time to catch a speeder and wait outside Laura's usual exit.

She stood a little off to the side, watching as the flow of people leaving work steadily increased, chatting happily and discussing their plans for the evening. It was the end of the work week on Coruscant, and she could hear snippets of plans for both exciting and relaxing engagements as the throng moved around her. 

Finally, she spotted Laura walking out, talking animatedly with someone she assumed was one of her aides. At seeing her wife, Jaina's breath caught a bit in her throat - she must have had a public translation session on the Senate floor today, because she was wearing one of her elegant dressing gowns, one of a set reserved for such important days. The muted purple and blue fabric swirled around her in the breeze as she walked, and she caught the slight glitter of matching jewel-pins in her hair, glinting in the afternoon sun. Grinning, Jaina walked forward, into Laura's line of sight, waiting to be spotted. 

"And if they don't take that offer, we'll have to-" Laura cut off, doing a double take and breaking into a wide grin. " _Baby!_ " She ran forward, leaving her confused aide in the dust behind her and threw herself into Jaina's waiting arms.

Jaina laughed and caught her wife, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around, fabric from her gown billowing as she held her close. After setting her back down, Laura didn't give her a moments reprieve and grabbed her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, before a wolf-whistle brought them back to their surroundings. 

"Hey babe." Jaina said simply, grinning down at her wife.

"You didn't tell me you were coming! You sly-!" Laura cut herself off again, clutching Jaina and holding her tight. Jaina frowned, feeling her wife shivering slightly beneath her.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Jaina was alarmed - maybe surprising her wife wasn't the best idea. "Is it the burn?"

Laura didn't reply, continuing to hold her close and seemingly willing herself to still. "I... yes. I'm okay." She pulled back and looked up at her wife, smiling but still trembling a bit. "With the new medicines, that happens sometimes. I'll be alright." She allowed Jaina to shuttle her off to a bench on the side of the walkway, and her aide joined them.

"Here, ma'am," the aide said, reaching into their bag and pulling out a small pill bottle. They deftly opened it and shook out a small tablet, handing it to Laura. She popped it in her mouth and swallowed it dry, an action that looked practiced. 

"Thanks, Tomblin." She smiled at the aide, who rubbed her back sympathetically. "You're free to go, I'll be fine." 

Jaina reached out, introducing herself and shaking the aide's hand, quickly thanking them before they left. "They carry your medicine for you?" Jaina asked, confused. The aide hadn't given Laura the bag they had put her medicine back in, and simply left without much other ado.

"Everyone on my staff has a small supply of the rescue-meds," Laura replied, settling against her wife and resting her head on her shoulder. "When I started the new treatment, they all got briefed on what to look for. It's different than previous treatments, but it's been working." She turned her head, accepting the gentle kiss Jaina placed on her cheek. "It seems... scary, if you haven't seen that happen. But I'm okay, really."

Jaina didn't reply, simply holding her wife tighter. She could feel the shivering slowly fading, and after a few minutes of quietly sitting, it had abated entirely. 

"I'm sorry," Jaina began as they stood, hand in hand and making their way to the speeder tower. "I didn't think that through."

"It's fine! I like that I can be surprised, now." Laura gave her hand a squeeze as she keyed the beckon call for their speeder. "I think it's actually a good test. And besides," she reached up and gave Jaina a quick kiss. "You're worth it."

Jaina laughed as the speeder smoothly cruised over to them, and Laura allowed her to take the driver's seat. "So what brings you to Coruscant?" 

"Thrawn got called in over some rebels that might cause problems on Lothal," Jaina replied, concentrating on the heavy traffic. "We headed over right after getting back on the _Chimaera_."

"Hmm," Laura mused, relaxing in her seat. "There have been a lot of whispers about that activity. Some of the Outer Rim planets are getting restless over it."

"What have you heard?" Jaina wasn't surprised Laura had noticed the uptick in activity - she was often the go-between those affected worlds and the Senate, and even though she didn't dictate policy, was very up to date on the items discussed. 

"They're saying the different, smaller cells are starting to group together under one leader. No one seems to know who, though." Her voice took on a dark tone. "But the rumors are that it's the Senator from Chandrila."

"Mothma?" That surprised Jaina - she had seen holos of the woman, who despite being vocal in her disagreements with some of the Empire's practices, didn't seem the type to lead a violent rebellion. "What do you think?"

Laura shrugged. "I mean, she doesn't seem the type, but she sure is close with Organa, and you know how he keeps _losing_  ships to the rebels." She nudged her wife, grinning. "Good job on snagging one back, by the way."

Jaina laughed. "So they ended up going to you for that translation, then?"

"Yep. Listening to you try and sound mad was hilarious." They laughed at that, but then her wife took on a gentler tone. "I'm sorry you weren't able to save that man," she said, looking at her wife with kind, sympathetic eyes. "I know that's hard."

Jaina nodded, and suddenly the weight of it came crashing back into her. "I... yeah. It's hard," she agreed, unable to keep the small quiver out of her voice. Laura sensed her sadness, and gently wedged her hand under her wife's arm, giving her thigh a reassuring squeeze. She didn't speak, because she knew that Jaina knew what she would say. She just provided quiet comfort, which Jaina readily accepted. 

They sat like that for a few more minutes, Jaina focusing on the sky-roads and Laura letting the subject settle, before she spoke again. "So. Thrawn." Her voice held a mischievous lilt. 

Jaina laughed, glad for the change of subject. "Yep. He's pretty great."

"Does he do any weird... Chiss things?" Despite the silly nature of the question, Jaina could tell she was serious.

"No!" She laughed again as she guided the speeder in their apartment's parking tower. "Perfectly normal. I mean, not normal, because it was mind-blowing, but like... No. Normal stuff." They laughed together as she parked and climbed out. She rounded the other side of the speeder, offering her wife a hand as she gracefully exited. "He's near-human, so like... all the parts fit fine." 

Laura chuckled at that, still keeping hold of her wife's hand as they made their way to the lifts. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." As they entered the lift and the doors shut behind them, Laura grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "By the way," she muttered, voice dipping seductively. "I'm not the only one going to be surprised today."

Jaina quirked a brow at her in question as they exited on their floor, but Laura simply smiled devilishly as she led the way down the hall, winking at her as she opened their room.

"About time hot stuff, I was- _Jaina!"_ Thalia positively screamed at the sight of her friend, leaping up from the couch and running across the dimly lit, inscence-laden sitting room, stark naked. She threw herself into Jaina's arms, who was laughing hysterically. Laura quickly shut the door behind them and smiled at the happy scene.

"It's date night, and I had a feeling she was doing something like this," she explained, grinning at the pair. "I'm glad I was right."

"Oh no!" Jaina cried, still laughing.

"Oh no? This is the first time I've seen you in months, and that's how you greet me? ' _Oh no'?!"_ Thalia crossed her arms and huffed, despite the grin on her face.

Jaina laughed. "I guess I really should have called ahead. Here," she led them over to the couch, and they settled in a happy pile. "Let me explain. Thrawn's invited Laura and I to dinner, later tonight. I already said yes." She told them sheepishly. "I didn't think you would have... plans, like this." She gestured around to the space, which Thalia had decorated with candles and set soft music playing. "I can tell him you can't go, though." She offered her wife an apologietic smile. "Like I said, I should have called ahead."

"Well, what time is dinner?" Laura asked thoughtfully as she carefully pulled the jewel-pins from her hair and set them aside.

Jaina checked her chrono. "In a few hours, he's still meeting with Tarkin and the rest of High Command." 

Thalia grinned mischievously. "Well, that's still enough time for part of my plans. Spend those few hours with me," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss Jaina. "Then I'll release you two. Sound fair?"

"Absolutely," Jaina replied, grinning and kissing her back. That was more than fair, in her book.

\---

"What is your opinion of Agent Kallus?" Thrawn and Tarkin walked side by side down the long hallway away from High Command's Stragetic Planning Center, finally free from the tedious meeting.

Tarkin raised a brow at the question, but kept his gaze ahead as they made their way through the labrythine halls. "Young. Idealistic. Closeted." He made his last comment with a hint of jest, but it was a relevant statement. "He is isolated from his peers, both by his abilities and by his desire to protect himself."

"Interesting. A possibly dangerous combination." Thrawn was surprised by the agent's comment opening the meeting, regarding the civilian casualties on Batonn. Anyone else in the Navy knew of his record and desire to keep such numbers low, and he thought it stupid for Pryce to jump in as she had. It made it obvious that she was involved in the explosion that killed so many, but there was nothing to be done for it now.

"He is a capable leader, though. I have faith that if he can be kept on the right track, he will continue to serve the Empire well." They had arrived at the lifts, and Tarkin called one down for them.

"The question is, what is the right track, for him?" Thrawn mused, almost to himself as they entered the lift.

Tarkin didn't reply, instead taking the private moment in the lift to address another matter. "Pryce is using you."

Thrawn quirked a brow. "Of course she is. The Defender Program will bring jobs and prosperity to her planet. She wants it there, and does not want the rebels to interfere with her designs."

"And she knows no other commander will go to the lengths you will to keep production running smoothly." Tarkin finished his thought for him, eyeing him appraisingly. "You know my opinions on the matter."

"Indeed, as you know mine." Thrawn and Tarkin had discussed the merits of the Defenders versus the Death Star time and time again, and always found themselves at an impasse. Thrawn respected the older man's vicious upbringing and his years of service, but still felt that his logic was flawed. He simply did not understand the nature of the dangers present in the Unknown Regions, but there was no way to properly explain such to him. So the impasse always remained. 

A corner of Tarkin's mouth ticked up a tad, the hint of a rueful smile. "They say you don't understand the politics of command, Thrawn, but sometimes I think you choose to let others believe such. It gives you an advantage."

Thrawn smiled at the man knowingly. "Perhaps. In any case, it behooves my goals to allow Pryce to... use me." The lift arrived at the exit level, and they stepped out, making their way into the cool early evening. "Once the rebels make their move in the Yarma system, they will be out in the open, and easy pickings. She will gain a swift victory, and she will remember who enabled such."

Tarkin turned to him fully, at that. "Now I know you wish to mislead me." His voice was icy, but not accusatory. "To address a coming battle as 'easy pickings' is hardly your style. You think she will be unsuccessful?" 

Thrawn chuckled, pleased Tarkin had sounded him out. "Yes. The Bridger boy is too much of a wild card. We need more information on him before we can act fully. She will be angry at the defeat, and will hopefully pull herself back from the fray and allow me to work." As he finished his statement, he allowed his voice to harden. He was grateful for Pryce's support, but she was too stupid to see the bigger picture.

Well, perhaps not stupid. Short sighted and self-focused. Regardless, he needed her to back off, but that would only happen if she chose to do so.

Tarkin chuckled at his explanation. "I now see why you did not elect to personally attend the upcoming skirmish, and chose not to discuss the politics of such. You would step on far too many toes."

"Indeed." They had stopped at the edge of the beckon center for the speeders, but Tarkin made no move to call his own down.

"And speaking of stepping on toes." Tarkin stared at him again, a stern look in his eye. "The Noghri, Rukh. High Command did not take well to your report on him, as you know."

"Yes, I expected such."

"He's been cleared, both by Command and by the medcenter. You're to take him back with you tomorrow morning."

Thrawn cocked a brow at that. "Really? His treatment was so swift?"

Tarkin shrugged, turning back to gaze over the edge of the Navy Command building at the glittering city below. "I'll send you the report. The Navy is washing their hands of him."

Thrawn frowned. "And if he is not truly healthy?" His voice had a sharp edge.

Tarkin didn't react to the biting comment. "Then it will be your call what to do with him."

Thrawn suppressed a sigh, pursing his lips. To treat a being so unfairly was one of the many reasons the Empire had a worse reputation than it needed to. Public perception mattered greatly, and public perception was won over being by being. It would be a simple thing to properly treat the Noghri, but his presence was a reminder of a rift in command. Of course they would wish him gone.

"Very well," he responded, checking his chrono. It was time to meet Faro and his other dinner mates. He keyed his comm for a shared speeder, not having the time earlier to go to his apartment and pick up his own. A Navy rent-by-the-minute speeder quickly rose from below to meet them. "This is where I leave you, Grand Moff." He gave the man a respectful nod. "Please alert me to any further developments."

"I will. Have a good evening." Tarkin gave him a sharp nod as Thrawn climbed into the speeder and began making his way across the city to the restaurant Mark had chosen. As he zoomed away from the Command Center, a speeder behind him caught his eye. He opened a voice comm channel.

"Commander Tai."

_"Evening, boss. Wish you'd just call for us."_

"I wish some private time to reflect on my meeting. What's the security plan for dinner?" 

_"Sawyer and Miller will be in the dining room, incog at another table. Deshaies and Jax are at the bar, and I'm outside with Amari. Any other orders?"_

"No." Frankly, Thrawn felt the trooper presence unnecessary, but protocol dictated it. After the dinner, he would be able to dismiss them. 

_"Got it, see you there, sir."_

Thrawn spent the rest of the ride in quiet contemplation, lingering on the rebel situation. As he had told Tarkin, more knowledge was necessary before any more concrete plans could be made. The Bridger boy was an exceptional outlier in the rebel's ranks - they had reviewed the footage of the Onaka prison break, and he could see the boy possessed great, if novice, power.

He knew the boy was under the tutelage of a rouge Jedi knight, but he also knew the Jedi would never condone the boy's actions, invading the mind of the AT-ST driver and urging him to kill his fellow troopers. Pryce, Kallus, and Konstantine had all shuddered at the footage, but he and Tarkin saw it for what it was - a child, drunk with power. He had noted the expressions of the boy's compatriots as they observed his actions, and saw their unease as well. The rebels were unfocused, brash. But they were determined despite such foibles, and the efforts of their determination would be what dictated his next steps. 

As he pulled up to the parking tower adjacent to the building which housed the resutaruant, he pushed the matter from his mind. Now was not the time for such thoughts, and as he programmed the speeder back to the command center and gave a small nod to Tai and their squad, he turned his musings towards dinner. Despite the extra company, he was looking forward to meeting Laura, and with the thought of her and Jaina at the forefront of his mind, he cheerfully made his way to the restaurant. 


	25. Dinner and A Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG EDIT - Christ I realized I accidentally put "Kareem" instead of "Kendu" for Thalia's boyfriend, which was bad because Kareem is dead, as per chapter 2. So I fixed that, my bad :|

"I'm sorry, have fun!" Thalia called out to the Jaina and Laura as the pair rushed out the door, laughing. They were running late, having gotten caught up in each other and Thalia. Thalia had happened to glance at a chrono during their escapde and commented on the time, and nearly sent Jaina and Laura into a frenzy as they rushed to redress to make their date on time.

"Doing okay?" Jaina asked her wife as the lift took them down to the parking level. She had grabbed her make up bag and was in the process of priming her skin, but paused to smile at her wife.

"Yes, the rescue-meds have a pretty long half life. But even then, I don't think I'd trigger a burn right now." 

Jaina smiled at that. The new treatment regimen seemed to be working quite well. Before, they had to carefully plan their days so as to avoid rushes like this. It was nice to not have to worry that a sudden upset in routine could prove problematic. 

They hurried into the speeder and Jaina ferried them away, Laura deftly applying her make up as Jaina weaved carefully among the night time traffic. Laura had opted for her purple and blue Senate gown, simply having to pull it back on after hastily discarding it before their romp. After she finished her complimentary make up, Laura began rifling through her make up bag, frowning.

"Here." Jaina smiled and held out her hand, passing her wife the jewel-pins she had earlier discarded. 

Laura smiled. "Thanks baby." She quickly pinned her hair as she wished, and soon they were at the restaurant.

"So who are we meeting besides Thrawn?" Laura looped her arm in Jaina's as they made their way up the steps to the eatery. 

"Commodore Faro and her husband, Mark. He's a painter, did the Senate Atrium work." Jaina didn't try to hide the goofy grin on her face, happy to be escorting her beautiful wife into the ritzy restaurant. 

"Mark?" Laura looked at her quickly. "You're sure that's his name?"

Jaina returned the puzzled glance, smile drooping a bit at her wife's concerned tone. "Yes. Why?"

Laura pursed her lips and raised her brows. "Well. Let's just say he didn't mention he had a wife."

"Oh no," was all Jaina could say as they entered the building, quickly rearranging her face into a happy smile again as they walked up to Thrawn, who was thankfully alone despite their tardy arrival. 

"Good evening," he greeted the pair smoothly, returning the smile. "Commodore Faro messaged ahead, indicating they will be joining us shortly. It is a pleasure to meet you," Thrawn held out a hand to Laura, who made to shake it. However, upon taking her small hand in his broad one, he deftly turned it and raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her fingers. "Thank you for being willing to share our meeting with others."

<"The pleasure is mine, Mitth'raw'nurodo,"> Laura tittered in Sy Bysti. <"I hope you do not find it imprudent for me to address you so.">

<"Not at all,"> Thrawn replied kindly, gesturing them to the dining area as a waiter made to escort them to their table. <"It is a pleasure to meet another who speaks the language, and can handle my full name.">

<"I'm glad to say the same, regarding the language."> Their table was close to the entrance, and Jaina held Laura's chair for her as she gracefully sat. <"It is nice to hear a bit of home, from someone besides my wife.">

As Jaina took her own seat, she spotted Sawyer sitting with a woman she presumed to be another trooper at a table near by. He gave her a small wink, which she returned before turning back to the conversation.

<"Indeed. I find that connection welcoming, as well."> Thrawn sat neatly, nodding at the sommelier who had brought her suggestion of wine over to the table. <"I find such small things a comfort, as it has been a long time since I've been to my home planet.">

<"You speak with great tact, Grand Admiral."> Laura smiled cheekily as she accepted her glass from the sommelier. <"It has been many years since I have been home as well, but if the trajectory of my new Bloodburn treatment continues as it has, I may yet be able to leave the planet."> 

Jaina smiled at her wife's manner of discourse. She knew Thrawn would be curious of her wife's condition, but would not wish to be impolite about it. Laura was his match for careful words, but always chose to speak openly, if she could. 

Thrawn smiled and offered a polite nod. <"Forgive my indiscretion. I am curious to the efficacy of the new treatment - have you experienced many side effects?">

Laura shook her head. <"We've decided to not do the injection series, to avoid them. Since I do not need to leave the planet, I can afford to take the longer course."> 

<"A wise decision."> As he replied, Thrawn's comm beeped, and he quickly checked it. <"Faro and Mark are parking.">

Laura and Jaina exchanged a quick look, one that Thrawn did not miss. 

<"Is everything alright?"> 

The pair exchanged another glance, a swift and silent conversation in their words. Should Laura tell Thrawn? Jaina felt that was the right course of action. 

<"Laura believes she may have... met Mark, before tonight."> Jaina said tactfully.

Thrawn cocked a brow, and Laura sighed. <"If he is the same Mark who personally installed the new work in the Senate Atrium, I have made his... acquaintance, if you understand my meaning."> Thrawn nodded, and she continued. <"He... did not mention Commodore Faro.">

Thrawn raised both brows at that. <"I see."> He took a careful sip of his own wine before replying. <"I am unsure if they operate the same way you two do,"> he spoke swiftly, to wrap up the conversation before the pair arrived. <"It is probably prudent not to mention your acquaintance.">

<"We are in agreement, there."> Laura's eyes flicked to the entrance as Faro and her husband appeared, but she didn't turn to greet them, so as to maintain the charade of not knowing the man. She waited for Thrawn and Jaina to smile at the couple, and then turned her head in greeting. Jaina noticed the man blanch slightly at seeing Laura, but Faro didn't seem to notice as she led them to the table.

"Sorry we're late!" She greeted them cheerfully, sitting with her husband. "Thank you for waiting. This is my husband, Mark." She nodded to him as he bowed his head in greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Grand Admiral." Mark shook Thrawn's hand. "And you two as well?" He finished his statement as a question, a painfully fake smile on his face. 

"Chief Medical Officer Jaina Bardi, and her wife, Laura." Thrawn introduced them. "Thank you for being willing to combine our dinners. Apparently, I am a popular man." He joked lightly. They chuckled at that, but Mark's tension did not lessen. Faro however, seemed to not notice her husbands discomfort and enthusiastically queried Thrawn on his meeting as they looked over the menus. 

As they made their selections, Jaina noticed her wife's lingering smile. She smiled to herself, finding it funny that her wife felt the situation comical. At least if the goal of the dinner was to prevent Faro from discovering her husband's indiscretion, it would be less likely the woman would peer too deeply into Jaina and Thrawn's own relationship.

"So, Mark, you look familiar. Where have I seen you around?" Laura asked casually after their waiter had taken their orders. "I work in the Senate building, do you have any business there?"

"He does!" Faro answered for her husband, voice heavy with pride. "He's the one who did the new work in the Atrium, very well received." She smiled at Mark, who raised his brows in response over his sip of wine.

"An artist! How lovely!" Laura tittered. "I was wondering what he did, to catch the eye of a Commodore," Laura smiled warmly at Faro, and Jaina very nearly snorted into her drink as she caught Mark's look of consternation. Flirting with Faro was certainly one way to distract from the situation, though a bold one.

Faro smiled back, a hint of confusion on her face. "Well, we were married before I joined the service," Faro replied, nodding at her husband. "But I like to think we've both done well for ourselves."

"Indeed," Thrawn cut in, a knowing, but humorous, glint in his eyes. "You, and Officer Bardi, are some of the best I have had the pleasure of serving with." He raised his glass in a toast, and they all took a sip together. Jaina made quick eye contact with Thrawn before she drank hers and they shared a smile. From there, he gently led the conversation to more boring, but infinitely safer to discuss, facets of the Empire, and soon their food arrived.

The dinner was excellent, and Jaina found herself relaxing in the company. Mark and Thrawn had taken up an enthusiastic discussion on Coruscanti art, and Faro seemed happy to simply listen to her husband elaborate on his work. Jaina and Laura shared a small glance, and she knew her wife felt the same as she about the situation - Faro clearly loved the man deeply, and it was a shame he was willing to risk such love for a casual hook up.

After a while, Faro rose and excused herself to the bathroom, and Thrawn mirrored her. As the pair walked out of the dining area (Sawyer casually following), Jaina turned back to the table, intending to ask Mark about his art. However, upon seeing his face, she stopped short.

"What the _kriff_  do you think you're doing?" He growled at Laura, who merely raised her brows and smirked. Jaina cut in before she could reply.

"Talk to my wife like that again, and I'll drop you to the floor," she snarled, glaring at the man. "You can bet your bones I won't be the one to set them"

Mark turned to her, ready to retort, but Laura held up a hand, silencing them. "I could ask you the same," she replied icily. "And thank you baby, but that won't be necessary." She took a casual sip of her wine before continuing. "I'm gonna give you a little piece of advice, honey. She loves you, to the stars and back." Laura had dropped her hand to the table, catching Jaina's in her own and rubbing small circles with her thumb.

" _I'm_  not the one with the problem. You are. You better figure out what you want with that poor woman who loves you so, and figure it out fast, because _I_  came here to enjoy a nice dinner with my lovely wife and her bosses. Not to tread so carefully around your own mistakes." Jaina felt a swell of pride from her wife's biting words. They had always joked that they put all other marriages to shame, and she was proud to hear her wife defend her actions so sternly.

"Yeah? You can't love her that much, with how you threw yourself at me, and how you were throwing yourself at Karyn, just now." Mark replied, words dripping with venom.

Laura laughed, squeezing Jaina's hand to let her know not to speak. "Please, honey. If you're so worried that _I_  could steal your wife away, it's because you know it's possible." Jaina smirked as Mark flailed at the statement, unable to find a suitable reply. "Now, like I said. Figure your own pile of bantha crap out, fast. They're coming back." Laura relaxed her grip on Jaina's hand, but continued to hold it as Thrawn and Faro resumed their seats.

"Are you okay?" Faro finally noticed her husbands discomfort, frowning as she settled back into her chair. 

"I... yeah. My stomach is a bit upset, please excuse me." Mark quickly rose from the table and left the room. Faro frowned, but didn't comment on it. 

"Laura was asked to translate the record of our mission to Uba," Thrawn politely supplied, providing a new conversation topic. As Faro and Laura discussed the work of translating for the Senate, he threw a quick, questioning glance at Jaina. She surmised he had anticipated the outburst and likely left with Faro to allow it, so she gave him a small nod. He quirked a brow and offered a small, sympathetic smile, which she returned. She found it a little funny to be having such a quick, private conversation with him, but was pleased that such was possible. It was good to have him on their side for the potentially dangerous dinner. 

As the conversation wandered, Faro's comm beeped at her. "Excuse me," she said, turning to it and frowning.

"Is everything alright?" Thrawn asked politely. 

"Yes, I think so..." Faro continued to frown. "Mark says he's taken ill. I'm so sorry Thrawn, misses and... misses." Faro seemed unsure how to address Jaina her wife. "But he's asked we leave. Please accept my apologies."

"Of course!" Jaina replied, injecting a bit of concern into her tone. "Do you think he would like me to take a look at him?" She offered politely.

"No, no, I'm sure it's just something he ate." Faro replied distractedly as she rose from the table. "Thank you, though. I'll tell him you asked after him. Have a good night." She quickly excused herself and headed out of the dining room. Jaina saw Thrawn shake his head slightly at something over her shoulder, and she looked around to see Sawyer gesturing after her, but seeming to resume his spot at Thrawn's denial.

"Tai's squad is covering security," Thrawn supplied before Jaina could ask what was going on. "Standard procedure. I assume Mark is not ill?"

"Not like that," Laura said haughtily, and Jaina felt her temper rise a bit. 

<"He's a real piece of work,"> Jaina cut in, a bite to her words. She switched to Sy Bysti, in order to speak freely. <"The second you two were gone, he rounded on Laura. Said some nasty things."> 

<"It's okay, baby."> Laura resumed her small thumb circles on Jaina's hand. <"He's got some stuff he needs to work through. Hopefully he can make it right by Faro."> She turned to Thrawn, nodding apologetically. <"I'm sorry to have ruined dinner.">

<"Nonsense,"> Thrawn replied, signaling a passing waiter and requesting a dessert menu. <"He should have anticipated the consequences of his actions. It is unfortunate he and Faro have not come the same understanding as you two.">

The pair chuckled at that. <"Well, not everyone feels the same way we do about such matters,"> Laura replied, winking at her wife. <"But it certainly does keep things exciting, for us."> She turned to Thrawn and offered him a wink as well. <"Thank you again, by the way. From the way Jaina spoke of the situation, I had feared all hope was lost for you two.">

<"Stars,"> Jaina groaned as Thrawn chuckled. <"You're really hanging my out to dry here, babe."> She busied herself in the dessert menu in an attempt to save face.

Laura laughed unapologetically. <"I have to admit, when I first heard you were a Chiss, I had my misgivings about the situation. I apologize for doubting you, Grand Admiral."> She raised her glass in a toast to Thrawn, who accepted the comment graciously. 

<"It is understandable. I've heard some of the myths surrounding my race, and do not begrudge you such initial doubts. But please,"> he turned to face her more fully. <"Offer your assessment of me now."> 

<"Oh my. Do you wish me to be frank?"> Laura smiled, a hint of challenge in her tone. Thrawn nodded, smiling back. 

Jaina watched the exchange as she quietly ordered dessert for the table, suppressing a grin. She had a feeling where her wife was going with this.

<"Well, it seems the myths of you being cold and uncaring do not apply."> Laura leaned forward as she spoke, body language beckoning Thrawn closer. <"But the tales of strength, and stamina, certainly seem to hold water."> She cocked a brow at him playfully as he leaned forward as well, placing his chin on his fist and observing her thoughtfully. <"Of course, one cannot simply believe such myths at tales. To find truth, one must experience it for oneself."> Laura finished her assessment with another wink, and Jaina couldn't suppress her toothy grin. Thrawn had said he was smooth, but her wife was infinitely smoother. 

Thrawn raised a brow at her wife. <"Mrs. Bardi, are you propositioning me?"> He asked casually, his tone playful as he smiled at the beautiful woman.

<"I am,"> Laura replied, breaking their small spell and leaning back in her chair. <"If you have the time, I should certainly like to show you our apartment. We have a wonderful view of the nighttime skyline, don't we, darling?"> Laura turned to Jaina expectantly.

<"Oh yes, quite wonderful."> Jaina supplied, still grinning. <"One of the best. You can even see all the way to the Imperial Palace, if the night is clear enough."> 

<"Really now,"> Thrawn mused, leaning back in his own chair. <"What is your address?"> 

Jaina quickly rattled it off as their waiter deposited the shared dessert. <"That is not too far from my own tower,"> Thrawn replied as he offered the pair the first bites. <"I am not afforded such _views_ , through."> He gestured to them mildly with his fork, and Jaina chuckled. <"There is the matter of dismissing Commander Tai and their squad."> He frowned slightly as he chewed. <"You offering me a ride back to my building should suffice, though. They are close enough not to raise undue suspicion."> Jaina nodded, agreeing with his assessment.

<"You don't think Tai will order someone to follow?">

<"Not if I word the dismissal correctly."> Thrawn smiled, and Jaina grinned back, glad for her seat at the table which meant Sawyer could not see her ridiculous face. 

<"That's settled, then."> Laura interjected, stopping a waiter and quickly handing over her chip card. <"None of that."> She raised her hand, cutting off Thrawn's protest. <"I was serious about buying you dinner. And besides,"> she smiled cheekily at him. <"I have a feeling this will not be the first time we spend an evening together. You can buy the next meal.">

Thrawn laughed. <"As I have told Jaina before, you truly are a remarkable woman.">

\---

"Boss, wha' happened in there?" Thrawn, Jaina, and Laura had exited the restaurant after they finished their dessert, and the women had gone ahead to the parking tower to fetch their speeder. Thrawn was standing outside in the small entry garden, and Sawyer and Miller had quickly come up to him, concern in their eyes.

"What are you referring to?" Thrawn asked lightly. He had anticipated Mark would address the problematic situation with Laura, but he hadn't expected it to be a noticeable confrontation.

"With Faro's husband. When you two went to the bathroom, he almost shouted at Officer Bardi and her wife." Miller spoke up, sounding confused but also angry. "Accusing her of throwing herself at him, or something. I could only hear his side of the conversation." 

"Curious. They made no mention of it to me." Thrawn frowned. It sounded like Mark was truly upset at the situation. "I wonder if that's why they left early. He claimed to have taken ill."

"Sounds fishy ta me, boss. Want us ta look into it?" Sawyer offered. "He looked real mean, an' Jaina looked ready ta jump him before her wife calmed 'em down."

Thrawn shook his head. "Allow me to address it with them. They offered to return me to my apartment, so I could dismiss you all earlier." He smiled at the pair. "Thank you for your work tonight."

"No problem, boss. Want us ta follow ya home?"

"That won't be necessary, we are not far from here." Thrawn replied smoothly. "And besides, it is late. I do not wish to keep you from your own plans."

Sawyer chuckled. "Ya know us too well, boss. Thanks." He reached into his sleeve, likely relaying Thrawn's orders into the comm hidden there to Tai. "We'll be in ta area, if ya need us."

"Of course. Have a good night." Thrawn nodded at the pair, then turned to the speeder tower. Jaina and Laura had not arrived yet, and in the few moments he had to himself, he reeled a bit at the night's events. A small part of him felt guilty for not finding more sympathy for Faro and her wretched situation, but Laura's proposition was sitting at the forefront of his mind.

As he had expected, he enjoyed Laura's company, but he had certainly _not_  expected her to initiate such a... bold, activity. As he remembered the playful glint in her eyes as she confirmed her proposition, he realized he had seen the exact same glint in Jaina's eyes, during their own private moments back on Gatalenta. It was yet again obvious how well connected the women were to each other, so in tune and in sync with one another, and the thought of _both_  of them going to bed with him was almost too much for even his mind to fully wrap around.

He had never done something like this before, and now found himself mildly wary. He understood how something like this would work, in theory, but of course practical experience always differed from theory with such things. Frankly, the idea was slightly intimidating, and he was shocked he had so readily agreed to it. But then again, the more time he spent with Jaina, the more often he was surprised, by both her, and himself.

The sight of Jaina and Laura pulling up interrupted his thoughts, and as they pulled away, he glanced around into the night to make sure Tai wasn't being too proactive a commander. 

"All clear?" Jaina asked, peering at him in her rear view. 

"Yes," Thrawn replied, relaxing into his seat once he was satisfied they were not being followed. "I apologize for the secrecy," he said, speaking to Laura, who was seated in front of him. "Jaina and I must be careful with our actions."

"Of course." Laura replied diplomatically. "I've long understood the regulations; I was once in the Acadamey myself, you know."

"Yes, Jaina told me of such." That topic carried them through the drive, sharing stories of time spent at the Navy's flagship training center, but as they neared their residential district, Thrawn changed the subject.

"I apologize if this appears imprudent, but I have a request." He was already slightly unsure of himself, with the prospect of tonight's events, and was trying his best to not sound too meek in his statement.

"What's up?" They were stopped at an intersection, waiting for their lane's turn to cross and Jaina took the chance to glance back at him again. She had raised a brow, and he had a feeling she had sensed his unsurety.

He paused before responding, considering how to word his query. "I understand that it has been some time since you two have seen each other, and I do not wish to intrude," he began, apologetically. "But I was wondering if it would be alright if I stayed the night at your apartment after we wrap up our... activities, as our shuttle is slated to leave early tomorrow morning. The time saved making my way back to my own apartment would be welcome."

"Uh. Isn't that the plan already, honey?" Laura turned to look back at him, confused. "Why wouldn't you stay?"

Jaina laughed, understanding his concern. "Thrawn, how rude would we be to take you to our bed, then kick you out of it once we were done with you? Laura wouldn't have suggested this if she wanted one on one time with me." 

"No offense, baby," Laura interjected, chuckling.

"Do you want us to make a stop at your place, so you can grab your things?" Jaina offered him a kind smile in the mirror.

Thrawn returned it, Jaina having anticipated his request. "Yes, please." He pulled out his datapad and linked it to their speeder's navigation system.

"We even have a spare bed, if you find you aren't comfortable enough in ours," Laura said as he typed in his address. "It's a pullout, but it's got a good mattress on it. Plus, we'll get up early enough for our morning exercise routine, so if you don't want to join us, you can sleep through it. We can wake you up for breakfast."

"Though we do have a record of getting our partners to do our stretches with us," Jaina cut in, smiling back at him in the mirror as she adjusted their route slightly.

Thrawn laughed. "I'm sure I will find whatever accommodations you offer me quite suitable, and a morning workout sounds lovely." He was grateful for her lighthearted tone, but her statement still gave him pause - they were clearly experienced in pluralistic romps, but he was not. He felt his earlier wariness return, but tamped it down. Even if he was concerned his inexperience would prove hindering, there was nothing to be done for it. Now was not the time to worry about such matters.

The side trip to Thrawn's apartment proved quick, as he had a speeder dock directly attached to his home. It was a modest place, for his salary and position, but Thrawn enjoyed it. The simple, open floor plan allowed him more freedom to display his personal art collection, and since he spent little time there, it served more as a storage place for pieces not in the usual rotation in his quarters on the _Chimaera,_ than a true home. It was a no-nonsense, efficient space, something he valued greatly despite his infrequent visits. 

That mission complete, it was another short drive to Jaina and Laura's apartment and soon they were outside the pair's door.

"Did Thalia clean up?" Jaina asked her wife as she keyed the lock, hesitating before opening the door.

"Probably? I doubt she would leave all those candles lit," Laura replied, nodding for her wife to let them in. "Nothing for it if she didn't."

Jaina caught Thrawn's questioning look. "Since I wasn't stuck in meetings all day, Thalia ended up surprising us earlier this afternoon." She welcomed him into the apartment, quickly glancing around. "Thank goodness, she did pick up a bit."

Thrawn entered, eyes roaming over the warm space. It was plushly furnished, with comfortable sofas and chairs, inviting visitors to sit and relax. There was a pleasant, woody scent lingering in the air, and the walls were painted in warm maroons and purples. One wall was a massive picture window, featuring the promised breathtaking view. He strode over to it, gazing out at the glittering city as the two women puttered about behind him, kicking off shoes and otherwise coming home after a long day.

He heard Jaina chuckle behind him. "Babe, Thalia left a note." Laura, who had been making her way to what he assumed was the bedroom, pulling out her hair pins, turned back around and crossed the living room to her wife. After a moment, she chuckled as well, then called over to him.

"Thrawn, Jaina tells me you love to analyze art. How do you feel about music?" He turned from the window, quirking a brow at the woman. 

"Thalia's left us a little listening task, would you like to participate?" Jaina explained as her wife headed back for the bedroom, resuming her un-pinning as she walked.

"What does it entail?" He made his way over to her, and for a moment was confused as she set the datapad she was holding down and extended a hand to him.

"Your bag, sorry I didn't take it earlier!" She gestured for his travel pack, which he still had slung over his shoulder. 

"Thalia left us a set of tracks to listen to, with instructions to get comfortable with some glasses of the wine she's left in the kitchen," Jaina explained as she took his bag and hung it in a hidden entryway closet. 

"The instructions are simply to sit and listen?" Thrawn asked, eyes following her movements. 

Jaina chuckled as she turned back to the living area, popping open her uniform collar and pulling out her own hair pins, letting her bun fall to her shoulders. "Thalia likes to describe her music as the 'background soundtrack to life'. She'll want to know if we find it appropriately complimentary to what she thought Laura and I would be doing, tonight."

"I see," Thrawn mused thoughtfully. "She would not be opposed to my listening as well?"

"It's her way of gifting us a sort of date night." Laura had returned, wearing her sleepwear. "And she knows date nights sometimes end up with others involved." She winked at him as she crossed to the kitchen, opening their liquor cabinet and finding the bottle Thalia had left. It was decorated with a cheerful bow, one Laura carefully removed and set aside before opening the wine.

"I'm going to change into my sleepwear as well, 'fresher is down this hall, on the right." Jaina pointed to the hallway to the bedroom. "If you want to change too."

"Thank you." Thrawn replied. Jaina smiled at him, then made her way down the hall.

" _Kriff!_ " Laura swore under her breath, plopping the bottle down on the counter. She glanced over to him, then gestured at the bottle. "Cork broke, fell down the neck." She stepped back and pursed her lips at the bottle. "That about ruins it, that cork was pretty dry. It'll be all grainy."

"Do you have any cheesecloth?" Thrawn asked, crossing the kitchen and grabbing the bottle, examining it in the light.

"Cheesecloth? No, why?"

"It is still salvageable." He swirled it gently, taking stock of the size of the cork particles. "It simply needs to be strained."

"Hmm. Well, I've got an old scarf that might work." She stepped over the entry and opened the hidden closet Jaina had placed his bag in, pulling out the scarf. 

"Yes, this might do." Thrawn accepted the fabric from her, testing it's stretch and give in his hands. He found it to his liking, and quickly folded it a few times, then stretched it over the mouth of the bottle.

"Here," Laura stepped forward, sliding a glass along the counter and grabbing the ends of the scarf, holding it out of the way as he kept it tight across the opening while he poured it. It had a very sweet, fruity aroma, and sparkled in the glass cheerfully.

"Pouring wine is a team sport, now?" Jaina had returned from the bedroom, chuckling.

"Shut up, I broke the cork. Thrawn's fixing it." Laura playfully snapped back as they poured the last glass together. As she turned her head to her wife, Thrawn realized the sweet scent was actually Laura's perfume, which he had caught a whiff of as she stepped close to him, helping him pour the drinks. The realization brought up a memory of an entry in Jaina's diary, describing the scent, and the thought of Jaina's diary brought up other, unbidden memories. 

"It seems to have worked." Thrawn held up a glass to the light, as much a reply as an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts. Not that they were improper - just perhaps floating to his mind a bit too soon. He wasn't really sure _when_  the right time for such thoughts would be, anyway. The current aura of the room was playful, light. He didn't know how Laura's intended plans for them would be enacted, and he felt it best to simply follow the woman's cheerful lead. 

"Here, I'll put this up. Thank you for your help, now go get comfy." Laura shooed him out of the kitchen, tossing the scarf into the sink and setting the bottle aside. He smiled at her mild fussiness, reminded of Jaina, and quickly extracted his sleepwear from his bag and went to the 'fresher.

As he changed and mused on the situation, he realized he might be overthinking the upcoming events. He was used to being in control of whatever experience he participated in, understanding how it would work and knowing when to relinquish control in favor of letting the whims of the moment decide. That's what he needed to do now. It was clear the women were comfortable with each other, and with him. If anything, he realized, he could simply address his worries with them. Both favored speaking frankly and were incredibly open, when it came to these matters. 

A sense of relief settled over him as he made up his mind and returned to the living room. Jaina and Laura had taken up residency on the couch, glasses of wine waiting on the sitting table in front of them. As he reentered the space, Laura gestured for Jaina to scoot over, a playful grin on her face as they made room for him between them.

"Blanket?" Laura offered, pulling a knitted afgan from a wicker basket at the side of the couch. "I made it myself."

"Certainly," Thrawn replied, sitting gracefully with his own glass of wine, crossing his legs beneath him on the plush cushions. "That is quite the complex design." The stitching of the blanket was woven through with swirls and patterns, each flowing gracefully to the next.

"Thank you!" Laura preened, pleased at his noticing it. "One of my hobbies. My mother taught me how, back on Lysatra, when I was small. I took to it well."

"An art form shared across cultures," he mused, running his fingers over the raised patterns. "The desire for warmth and comfort is one many races share."

"Do the Chiss value such?" Jaina had settled back down next to him, curling up underneath the cozy blanket.

"We do." He chuckled. "The rumors of us being cold only apply in battle. Not among friends."

The women smiled at that. "That is good to hear." Laura relaxed against her arm of the couch, leaning her folded legs against him. "This okay?" She gestured to her legs under the blanket.

"Yes." It was a small question, but he understood her larger concern - that he would be unwelcome to such touch. Perhaps she could sense his nervousness. 

"Alright, let's see what Thalia has for us..." Jaina picked up a small remote and turned it towards an entertainment system opposite them. At her touch, light electronic music, not unlike the kind she had shown them on Gatalenta, began to play through the speakers. 

"Have you heard Thalia's stuff before?" Laura asked. The music was not unduly loud, and it appeared she intended to converse with them as they listened. 

"Yes; Jaina showed me it on Gatalenta." Thrawn replied as Jaina nodded, happily listening to the tune. "It was well received."

"We tell her she needs to push it out more, that it's good stuff," Laura nodded along as well, sipping her wine. "But she is very protective of it." 

"As many are, with things they create." Thrawn sipped his own wine and listened. It had the same, light quality as the music he had heard before, but this particular piece included a more driving undertone. It had a meandering quality to it, but not was not without purpose in it's structuring of the melody. "It is objectively, good music. I take it she is unsure of her abilities?"

"Very," Jaina supplied, eyes closed as she listened. "I suppose that's how she is, as a person. She is beautiful, but often won't accept compliments. She's a good friend, but always worried she's displeasing whoever she's with. She's good at what she does," Jaina gestured with her wine to the speakers. "But doesn't think she's good enough."

"Curious." Thrawn sipped his wine again, thinking about her statement. "She is not from Coruscant?"

Laura shook her head. "No. Her family was displaced during the Clone Wars and pretty much became nomads. We met her here, when they stopped for a few weeks to pick up shipping jobs, and actually convinced her to stay. She lived with us for a while, then got a place of her own, once she had saved up enough from her waitressing job."

"That explains much." Thrawn adjusted himself on the couch, stretching his arm along the back and allowing Jaina to recline on him. "A life without much stability does not invite a stable sense of self. I predict the longer she is here, with you, she will begin to accept such things."

"Hopefully." Jaina had stretched an arm across the top of the blanket to rest on her wife's shins. "She really is a great person. I rest easier knowing she's here with Laura, when I'm gone."

Laura smiled at that. "She takes good care of me." She chuckled. "Reminds me not to take life too seriously."

"What exactly is she, to you?" Thrawn asked. It was clear Thalia was close to the both of them, but Laura seemed to be her primary point of contact with the pair.

"Best friend and lover is how we describe it," Laura replied cheerfully. "She has a boyfriend, Kendu. They've gotten pretty serious, but she's not the type to marry."

"What does Kendu think of your arrangement?" Thrawn quirked a brow. 

"He's fine with it. He's only got eyes for her, but knows that she doesn't do monogamy well." Laura laughed. "She can be a bit... insatiable, if you know what I mean."

They laughed at that, and Laura continued. "I'm not her only lover. I can't really... go nuts, because of the burn." Her voice shrunk a bit. "So we normally take it easy, if it's just us."

"She's a handful," Jaina cut in. "Laura's definitely gotten good at... managaing a group dynamic, because of that." She smiled at her wife cheekily, who giggled. Thrawn raised a brow at the pair, and giggled even more.

"Sorry, we're a bit silly." Laura said. "I've gotten good at figuring out how to read the mood of the situation, and go from there. If there are other people involved, I can... _suggest_  activites that work for the group." She smiled primly. 

"You assume the role of the dominant?" Thrawn asked, casually to be sure, but aware of the connotation of his tone.

"Exactly." Laura replied, a knowing glint in her eye. "Even in casual encounters, such power play exsists. The role comes to me naturally, even if I didn't have to play it safe."

"It's great." Jaina had turned her full focus to the group, the music now quiet background to the conversation. 

"Does that not require some negotiation?" Thrawn asked.

"Well, yes, if that sort of... heavy dynamic is what people are open to. That sort of power play tends to exist in any sort of group interaction." Laura's voice had taken on a thoughtful quality. "People fall into the role they are most comfortable with. Only when the roles are acknowledged, is the door left open to utilizing that power dynamic actively. If that starts to happen, I'll usually slow it down and figure out ground rules."

"Why do you ask?" Jaina looked at him curiously. In their own escapades, they'd had a very balanced dynamic. This was uncharted waters, for them. 

He thought on her question, and decided now would be the proper time to bring up his own insecurities. "I find that... guided instruction may be helpful in this particular instance. For me." He realized he didn't quite know how to phrase his discomfort, and paused, trying to find the best words. The women waited politely for him to gather his thoughts. "I have never had an encounter with more than one other person. Academically, I understand the process," they all chuckled at that. "But I am concerned that my inexperience could prove problematic." He nodded to Laura. "Particularly with what you mentioned, regarding the Bloodburn."

"So, you're nervous?" Laura asked. Thrawn smiled - always cutting to the chase. 

"Yes." He replied simply. 

Laura laughed. "Honey, you could have just said that. I didn't know this would be your first time, with something like this." She sat up a little straighter against her armrest. "Our biggest rule," she nodded to Jaina. "Is open communication. You should feel comfortable enough to speak up, always." She gazed at him in earnest. "To not be able to do so makes for a bad time."

"If something is happening you don't like, please say so." Jaina cut in, drawing Thrawn's gaze to her. "Don't go along with something just because you think that's what the other people want. Laura's good at reading the mood, but she can't read minds."

As Thrawn listened, relieved at their candor, he realized something with a jolt. In his time in the Empire, one of the biggest lessons he had learned was to, more often than not, keep his mouth shut. Any voiced discomfort or disagreement would be taken as weakness, or insubordination. It was why Yularen and Tarkin joked he didn't understand politics. To smooth his path, it was better to manipulate those around him, rather than simply request the best course of action. It was why he had to waste time and resources letting Pryce run her little game with the rebels, why he had to scuttle back to High Command on their whim. Why, when he did speak or act freely, as he had with Rukh, Tarkin accused him of stepping on toes. To hear the opposite advice...

It was disturbingly refreshing. 

"You okay?" Jaina's voice cut into his thoughts. He blinked, coming back to the moment.

"Yes. My apologies." He took a sip of his wine. "Pardon my extraneous analysis, but I find myself wishing the Navy took your advice."

Jaina looked puzzled. "How do you mean?"

"To speak freely, acknowledge discomfort, address such." He gestured to them, sitting on the couch in a pile. "I realize now my nervousness was due to me wishing to hide my inexperience. I have grown accustomed to always needing to do so, in my daily life." He thought back to Gatalenta, to the hookah lounge when his crew had spoken with such comfortable candor regarding his command. "I endeavor to foster such openness on my ship. But being back at High Command..." He sighed. "I fell back into the usual Imperial role of a stoic commander."

Jaina thought on his words as Laura watched them quietly. It seemed her wife knew this was not her ballpark. "I think maybe that's why Nadi encouraged... this." She mirrored his earlier gesture. "I mean, it's been really great, going to bed with you." She chuckled. "But we both know we could have easily found someone else to exercise those frustrations with, and I think Nadi understood that." She paused, thinking. "I think maybe he thought you might have been getting too stuck in your own head."

Thrawn nodded. He agreed with her assessment. He had noticed that without Eli to speak with, his usual frustrations with the small foibles of command had been piling up. Eli had been a safe person to vent to, having been victim to most of the same incidences alongside him. With him gone, he had been bearing the weight of them on his own.

"I know you can't really come to us with the exact crap you have to deal with," Laura cut in gently. "But sometimes, having a space to just... decompress and forget that crap is a good thing." She rummaged under the blanket, finding his leg and giving it a reassuring squeeze, offering him a smile. "And don't think that you have to come here under the guise of sex or anything like that. Even just this," she gestured to their pile and the speakers with her wine. "Is good for the soul."

Thrawn smiled. "That it is. Thank you." As they let a comfortable silence fall, relaxing and letting Thalia's music wash over them as they continued to enjoy their wine, Thrawn found himself grateful for Dr. Shayana's tacet endorsement of his actions. It seemed the doctor did indeed know exactly what he needed, and knew how to help him find it, even if it did break regulation. But then again, that was the nature of Thrawn's very existence in the Empire. It was to be expected his existence outside it would fit in the same lines. 

And as the playlist ended and curious hands began to wander, he found himself pleased that, right now, he didn't have to worry about where he fit at all. 


	26. This Was Not His Domain

"You have _got_  to be kidding me." Laura's voice was muffled from beneath the plush sheets of the bed. Thrawn didn't reply, equally frustrated at the poor timing of whoever was comm'ing him. He waited for Laura to resurface, and once untangled from the woman, rolled and reached over Jaina to grab his comm from the floor.

"It's probably just one of the troopers doing a check in," Jaina tried to soothe her now-cranky wife, stretching an arm beneath Thrawn to rub her back comfortingly.

"This is Thrawn." Despite the awkward angle and women between him and his comm, his voice was steady, unperturbed. 

_"Grand Admiral, this is Agent Kallus. We have engaged the rebels outside Yarma; Governor Pryce requests you contact the bridge immediately."_

"Acknowledged, I will contact her momentarily." Thrawn signed off and was out of the mussed bed in a flash.

"Stand in the center of the living room, you'll be far enough from the furniture for a clean shot." Jaina answered his unasked question as he dashed from the room, knowing he would need to vid-call the _Chimaera_. 

"Thank you." He called over his shoulder as he sprinted to the living room, pulling his uniform from his travel bag once he got there. He put on the official regalia swiftly, surprised at the quick turn of events. He had anticipated the rebels to attack soon after the Naraka incident and the following squabble outside Seerena, but found it curious Pryce was already on his ship and engaged with them. He had a feeling Tarkin had a hand in her swift delivery to the _Chimaera_ , allowing her to take his own top-of-the line personal shuttle. He would consider the implications of that later. For now, he had to deal with Pryce. Quickly smoothing his hair, he opened a line to the _Chimaera._

"Update me on your progress, Governor." Thrawn couldn't help but be a little proud of his composure, given the circumstances.

 _"The situation is proceeding much as you anticipated. The rebel fleet, composed of three star cruisers, have come to the rescue."_ Pryce looked pleased with herself.

Thrawn paused, frustration he barely had a handle on rising from a simmer to a near boil. He was again reminded of Pryce's tactical ineptitude. "That is not the rebel fleet. Break off your attack and allow them to escape with their... meager, reward." Even if she did manage to capture the small band, having Bridger on the _Chimaera_  without he himself being there to observe the situation was not what he wished. He didn't doubt his own crew's ability to contain the boy, but the fact that they would be under Pryce's command, and not his, meant his chance of escaping and possibly learning valuable Imperial secrets was high.

 _"Very good, Grand Admiral."_ Her collected response surprised him. She signed off with a small smile on her face, and Thrawn again sensed Tarkin's hand in the matter. 

Frowning, he disrobed, intending to head back to Jaina and Laura. As he carefully folded and replaced his uniform in his travel bag, he analyzed the situation. While Pryce had as much tactical intuition as a child in a sandbox, Tarkin's prowess on the battlefield was well known. That would explain their readiness at engaging the rebels, and what would have been their likely success had Thrawn allowed Pryce to play her little game. But Tarkin would know, as he did, that the rebel fleet would not be so paultry. So why had he allowed Pryce to succeed as she thought she had?

Thrawn frowned. It stank of politics, and his and Tarkin's disagreement over the Death Star. If Pryce had captured the small cell, Bridger would likely have escaped and run amok on his ship. Despite him being here on Coruscant, such a failure would still reflect poorly on him, and High Command would certainly have an opinion on that. But with Tarkin manuerving him so, to avoid such a liability, he had allowed Pryce to win the small battle - it was clear she would have taken the band, had Thrawn not called them off. She would still be in play, dealing with the rebels, and her ineptitude would delay Thrawn's ability to route them as he so wished. Thrawn had told Tarkin he wanted Pryce out of the way, and Tarkin prevented that plan from coming to fruition. The rebels would continue to be a thorn in Lothal's side, endangering his Defender project. 

Thrawn scowled. Rather than letting the tactical merits of the Defenders prove themselves on the battlefield against the technological terror that was the Death Star, Tarkin was keeping them out of the equation all together by playing _politics_. It was a battlefield Tarkin knew Thrawn did not favor, and Tarkin had maneuvered the standoff firmly into his court. 

As he made to cross back to the bedroom, intending to push the wretched matter from his mind for at least a few more hours, he paused at the picture window. Tarkin was a technocrat, at home on the city-planet. The glittering lights of Coruscant twinkled and winked at him, as speeders and shuttles and freighters zipped around the metropolis. Thrawn watched them, hands clasped behind his back as he faced the effervescent world, bare in both body and soul.

This was not his domain. As he eyed the Imperial Palace, so far away where his Emperor sat and plotted, a speeder zoomed close then veered off, and he was momentarily grateful for the one-way tint of the picture window. He felt as though he were an outsider gazing in, observing all but not being truly _seen_. 

He thought back to the bedroom, of the two women waiting there for him to return. It was fitting they were on this side of the window with him, inside his little bubble of frustrations and discouragement. He thought of Eli, outside the vast Empire, and though still in danger from the threats that loomed over all, for the moment safe in the arms of the Ascendancy. If he did not triumph over Tarkin and his technocratic ways, the Ascendancy would be the only bastion standing against those threats. 

Thrawn wondered, for the first time, if he would fail in this simmering political battle Tarkin had initiated.

It was a dark conjecture. He had contemplated failure before, as an abstract concept. He had learned from past, smaller defeats, and sought to never repeat them. But with this... There would be no way to learn from this defeat, because it would be absolute. There would be nothing left but to retreat, abandon the Empire. Return to the Ascendancy with his grim news, and begin preparations for a stand that would also likely result in total loss.

What would happen to Jaina and Laura? Could he convince them to retreat with him, to travel to Csilla where they had at least a slim chance of weathering the coming storm? That thought had come to him unbidden, without pretense. The Ascendancy would raise their brows at his request of allowing the women into their home, but it was not unprecedented, coming from him. Eli had been accepted as an envoy, and would likely stay as a refugee, his home lost. Jaina and Laura had skills, military training. They would find places among his people. They could serve, contribute to the final stand.

He stopped himself, shaking his head and turning away from the sparkling city. Tarkin had fired the first shots of this battle, knowing Thrawn would see them through the noise. It was now his turn to respond. To make plans for a battle already presumed lost was to invite such, and was not the proper course of action. He would contemplate his next move later. For now, he had other things to attend to.

"Everything okay?" Jaina had looked over at him as he reentered the bedroom, pulling herself way from her wife and watching Thrawn as he tossed his comm on the floor and climbed back into the warm bed.

"Just an update on the rebel situation. It does not require further immediate attention." He adjusted the covers, laying back to allow Laura to clamber lazily over him, a cheeky smile on her face as she shimmied under the covers to resume her earlier ministrations.

"Well, that's good. But are _you_  okay?" He looked at Jaina, who was gazing down at him with concern in her eyes. Even in the dark, he could see the care written in her beautiful features, a lock of hair dangling over her cheek. He thought again of asking them to retreat with him, away from the impending doom should he lose this battle with Tarkin. He offered her a small smile, reaching up and tucking the curl behind her ear. 

"In this moment-" he cut himself off, drawing a shuddering breath as Laura moved with particular finesse. "I am quite alright."

\---

The rest of their night found them unaccosted, and after they had wrapped up their activities, they slept soundly and comfortably together. He was roused as Laura woke before them, quietly leaving the warm bed and being careful not to unduly disturb he and Jaina. 

Thrawn watched her as she rose, stretching luxuriously in the morning sunlight streaming in from the uncurtained window. She had wrapped her hair in a sleep scarf before they tucked in for the night, and one end of it had come loose and was trailing down her bare back as she twisted and turned in the warm light. She caught him watching her, and offered him a wink as she lowered her arms.

"See if you can rouse that one," she nodded to Jaina, still asleep next to him. "So we can start the day together."  

He smiled at her as she padded across the bedroom and out to the hall, appreciating the view as she walked away. He rolled over and gently shook Jaina's shoulder, and after a moment the sleepy medic opened her eyes. 

"Laura says it is time to rise." Jaina blinked blearily at him over her shoulder, then rolled over, grumbling and tucking her face into his chest to avoid the bright morning light. 

He chuckled. "None of that. Come." He carefully disentangled himself from her grasp, rolling out of bed and stretching as well. She gave a little huff and sat up, and he smiled at her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He could feel her gaze on him as he turned and made his way to the living room for his travel bag, once again marveling at the comfort he found himself so readily accepting in her casual presence. 

Laura was in the kitchen, still nude, and busying herself with a caf maker that had not been present on the counter last night.

"I can't drink caf because of the caffeine, but we keep one around for when Jaina's home." She smiled at him warmly in greeting. "Want a cup?"

"Please." He grabbed his toiletry bag and scooped up his discarded sleep clothes from the couch, which had seen no sleeping in the night before. As made his way to the 'fresher, he passed Jaina in the hall, still drowsy but wearing comfortable workout wear.

"Laura is putting some caf on," he told her as they passed, and she grinned.

"Thank the stars." 

He chuckled, entering the 'fresher and going through his morning routine. As he showered, his mind turned back to the Tarkin situation. As it currently stood, no course of action immediately jumped out at him. Pryce's continued involvement would interfere with his ability to deal with the rebels, but he could see no way to remove the Governor from the situation. Tarkin joked that Thrawn actually _did_  understand politics, but was simply bad at playing that game. That assessment was partially true - as with any endeavor, it took practice to fully master the skill. Thrawn found it unimportant, and had neglected learning how to wield political power. His small attempt at it, setting up Pryce to fail, was an example of his ineptitude.

But the more he thought on that attempt, he realized his assessment wasn't quite correct. Though it pained him to waste the Navy's limited resources in letting Pryce embark on the previously ill-fated mission, that had not been his error. The true error came from letting Tarkin know of his plan. He had assumed Tarkin would not act against him. That assumption proved to be wrong. 

He scowled as he finished his routine, neatly reordering his toiletries in his bag. He thought back to his comment last night, again wishing the Empire functioned as Jaina and Laura did - open, with trust and confidence. He had taken Tarkin into his confidence, and been betrayed. 

He reentered the living area, finding that Laura had dressed and was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Jaina, the pair waiting for him before starting their stretches. As he sat with them and began their light workout, their easy company and relaxing routine soothing his troubled thoughts, he vowed to never make that mistake again. 

\---

"Grand Admiral. I need to speak with you, privately." Commodore Faro muttered to Thrawn as he took his seat next to her in the shuttle. She hadn't spoken to Thrawn when they first came aboard the shuttle back to the _Chimaera_ , having merely nodded in greeting to him as he entered the vessel with Rukh at his side. He had spent the first half of the journey in quiet conversation with the Noghri, assessing and establishing what sort of relationship he and the alien would have. Rukh seemed healthy, in body and mind, and Thrawn had left him to his own devices after he was satisfied the alien was truly acting of his own volition and good will.

Now he turned to Faro, noting the woman's uncomfortable, resigned gaze. She nodded to the aft of the ship, towards the small meeting room in the back. He rose and followed her, she walking stiffly and avoiding eye contact with Jaina as she passed the medic. Thrawn caught Jaina's concerned glance as he walked by, and he offered her a small nod. It was likely Faro was going to address the events of last night. 

As the door to the meeting room slid smoothly shut behind them, Faro seemed to wilt a bit. 

"I'm sorry sir, for last night." She turned to him, now looking a wretched combination of resigned, and sad. He gestured to the chairs around the small table, and they sat together. 

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" Thrawn asked her, gently. Even to an eye far less trained than his, it was clear Faro was barely holding back her despondency. 

She shut her eyes briefly, and he patiently allowed her to gather her words. After a long moment she spoke. "I'm... not sure how to best address this." She opened her eyes and looked at him searchingly. "It concerns a very personal matter with Officer Bardi."

Thrawn nodded. Faro didn't know how much he knew about the situation, and that was clearly making what she needed to tell him difficult to express.

"Allow me to lay my knowledge bare." Thrawn replied, in the same gentle tone. Faro nodded, pressing her lips together to still their slight trembling. "Officer Bardi's wife told me of Mark's... indiscretion, just before you arrived. When Laura learned exactly who was to be dining with us, she told me what had transpired between them. It was clear to me she did not know Mark was married and committed to only you. She expressed her regret at the situation, and it was on my advice she not address the matter at dinner."

Faro nodded, absorbing the statement. After a moment, she turned to him, slight confusion in her eyes. "Is Officer Bardi aware of all this?"

Thrawn was silent a moment before he replied. "Yes."

At Faro's sympathetic look, he elaborated. "They are... not monogamous." He didn't particularly wish to reveal such to Faro, aware of the possible implications of the statement regarding his own interactions with Jaina, but it was improper to allow Faro to assume Jaina had been similarly betrayed. 

Faro's confusion and sympathy cleared, now only leaving sadness. She spoke again, her voice small. "Mark told me he... addressed the matter, while you and I were away from the table. I would like to apologize for any insults he may have slung at the pair." Her expression hardened, and it appeared she was biting back scathing words. She turned away from him, again closing her eyes as she regained control of her emotions. 

"Trooper Miller reported such an exchange. Laura diffused the situation, and it is certainly not your duty to apologize for his actions." He paused, watching as Faro took a shuddering breath. She seemed to be ready to speak.

"He said he's going to file for divorce today." Her statement was small, almost inaudible. 

It nearly broke his heart. Thrawn had never seen his second-in-command like this - she was a bright, fierce woman, someone who took problems in stride and fought to best all that challenged her. But it was clear that with this, she was at a loss as to what to do.

He tentatively reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, unsure if such touch would be welcome, but leaning on his own past experience. She started at the contact, but didn't shrug it off, and merely continued to sit with her eyes closed. 

"I am sorry you are dealing with this," Thrawn offered softly. While he himself had never had to deal with this specific situation, he understood how deeply a betrayal could cut, Tarkin's actions still fresh in his mind. That betrayal did not have the same emotional weight as the one Faro was now experiencing, but he could still empathize with her plight. 

Faro didn't reply, so he gently continued. "Please understand that while I am glad you to feel comfortable enough to address this with me, I do not possess the knowledge or skill to completely assist with your burden." He allowed a bit of humor to slip into his tone for his next statement. "As I have been so often reminded, Chiss emotions differ from humans." Such was not entirely true, but he hoped the small self-deprication would lighten her mood a bit, as his and Jaina's jokes had in the past.

Faro gave a small snort, and he smiled as he continued. "But I can fully vouch for Dr. Shayana's skill in addressing matters such as this." He gave her shoulder another reassuring squeeze. "I'm ordering you off duty once we get back to the _Chimaera_. I'll send word to Dr. Shayana to adjust his schedule so he may see you as soon as we arrive." 

She looked at him at that, concern and self-pity in her eyes. "I hardly think that-" Thrawn shook his head, cutting her off. 

"Even if you do not think his services necessary, trust me when I say I have felt the same." She quirked a brow at him. "He is very skilled in his job. I truly believe you will find meeting with him helpful." 

Faro sighed, then nodded. "Well, if you're putting me off duty, I guess I won't have much else to do." She offered him a small smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry for... this." She gestured to herself as she tried to sit up a bit straighter, though she didn't quite succeed, her shoulders still heavy with her burden.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he sat back in his own chair. "There is no need to apologize. And your concern for Officer Bardi and her own relationship is much appreciated." He marveled slightly at Faro's ready, if misplaced, sympathy for the woman, and her lack of animus towards Laura. "I think you may also find it helpful to speak with Jaina about the matter. She has a kind heart, and is a good friend." Faro gave him a small nod and turned her gaze back to the table. "When you're ready." He added, sensing their conversation finished. He stood, giving her shoulder another quick squeeze before he departed.

He reentered the common seating area and crossed to Jaina, who was watching him expectantly. He bent down and explained the situation to her, softly and in Sy Bysti so the Chief of Engineering seated next to her would not overhear. Jaina nodded in affirmation, and a few moments after he had retaken his own seat, the Engineering officer appeared and sheepishly asked if she could take Faro's vacated seat next to him. Thrawn offered it to her, and chatted politely with the woman as he oberserved Faro emerge from the meeting room and head over to Jaina. The two women sat together for the rest of the journey, speaking softly, with Jaina taking the commodore's hand gently in her own halfway through the quiet conversation. He smiled at them, grateful for Jaina's kindness. Satisfied Faro was in good hands, he allowed himself to contemplate other matters. 

Thrawn was still frustrated he had yet to find a solution to the Tarkin problem. He supposed that was to be expected, as he had little political capital to wield. Even if Pryce would take his request into consideration and remove herself from the military aspects of his campaign against the rebels, Tarkin could still throw other wrenches in his plans. As Grand Moff, Tarkin held both a political and military position. He could divert other resources, persuade High Command to send other ships of the line elsewhere, and leave him limited. 

Thrawn mused on the resources he had available to him. Presumably, he had command over any Navy operations dealing with rebels that could be connected to the cell. With the appearance of the _Ghost_  at the battle outside Yarma _,_ he could surmise the rebel pilot Hera Syndulla was involved. From there, he could extrapolate that the rebel presence on Ryloth fell under his jurisdiction, as she was the daughter of the notorious Cham Syndulla. 

He initially scowled at that thought. Captain Slavin was currently overseeing operations on Ryloth, and that man was a fool. Stupid, too quick to act, sloppy. But then, he realized something.

While he could not expect Pryce to follow all orders he issued (she was a governor, and technically outside the chain of his command), Thrawn did possess concrete power over Slavin. He could step in, fix Slavin's sloppy operations, and it would be perceived as his victory. Even if the rebel presence there was not completely eradicated, High Command would receive any modicum of improvement with welcome, and contribute any failures to Slavin's continued ineptitude. Ryloth was a valuable world to the Empire, and he knew it's senator, Orn Free Taa, possessed considerable weight in the Senate. News of a more stable Ryloth would increase the senator's sway with his colleagues. 

Yes, that would do. Even if Thrawn did not wield political power, he still understood it. The Emporer liked senators that were easy to manipulate, and Taa was a prime example of that. To boost Taa's position in the Senate would please his Emporer, and give him small traction against the pressings of Tarkin. All without having to step into the messy, intractable battlefield that was politics. He could do all of this out in the real world, and the chips would fall where they were needed. Plus, there would be the added bonus of adding Captin Slavin's resources to his own already sizable pool, small insurance if Tarkin tried to pull said resources out from under him.

He smiled to himself as he realized he had another card in his hand, that card being Dr. Shayana. The Twi'lek had expressed regret regarding the treatment of his home world, and his desire to help fix it. This was his chance. With his knowledge of the planet and it's people, Thrawn could better implement new procedures and protocols to help bring stability to the troubled world. They wouldn't be able to move to Ryloth until the _Chimaera_ finished it's current patrol assignment, but it was certainly a starting point. 

He nodded to Rukh as the Noghri sat on the floor of the shuttle a few feet away from him. Rukh nodded back, crossing his forearms on his curiously bent legs, backwards-jointed knees at an odd angle as he sat. 

"You are pleased." Rukh said in his gravelly voice. 

Thrawn quirked a brow at the obersvation. "Yes. I believe I have found a solution to a problem I have encountered."

Rukh nodded again, his brow furrowing slightly. "Is there any way I can be of service in this solution?"

Thrawn thought on the alien's offer. "The problem will be long, drawn out." He replied carefully. "It is likely you will be asked to assist, later on." Rukh had explained his stealth and tracking abilities to Thrawn, elaborating on his advanced tech (some of which gave Thrawn pause, and needed to be thought on later) and personal physical aptitudes relating to such endeavors. It was indeed likely his skills would prove very valuable in hunting down the rebels.

Rukh accepted his reply, then asked another question. "Does this problem put you in personal danger?"

Thrawn gave a small chuckle at that, remembering the long-term costs of his potential failure to best Tarkin in this challenge. "If we fail, we are all in danger." 


	27. Trust no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit - my dumbass put mauls ship instead of tarkins, i fixed it i think

Once back aboard the _Chimaera_ and having released Rukh with a tech to show him to his quarters, Thrawn and Jaina walked with Faro down to the medical ward. Thrawn noted Tarkin's shuttle, one modeled after his infamous _Carrion Spike,_ parked in the hanger, and surmised that Governor Pryce was still aboard. He would speak with the woman later. 

For now though, he asked Faro to wait outside Dr. Shayana's office while he conferred with the Twi'lek. 

"Grand Admiral." Shayana greeted him warmly, closing the lid on a box of datacards on his desk. "Thank you for calling ahead regarding Commodore Faro. It is a shame to hear what has happened."

"Indeed. But that is not why I am here." Thrawn sat down in the comfortable chair at the desk. "I wish to speak with you about Ryloth."

"Ryloth?" Shayana's accent became more pronounced as he spoke the name of his home world. "What about it?"

Thrawn gazed at the Kalikori on the doctor's desk as he gathered his thoughts. "I believe there is a connection between Cham Syndulla's cell on the planet, and the rebels that attacked the slag yard at Yarma. I intend to order us to Ryloth to assist in Captain Slavin's operations, and hoped you would be willing to assist me in crafting new orders and procedures for the troops stationed there."

Shayana's expression had hardened at the mention of Slavin, but a corner of his lip quirked up at Thrawn's request. "I am hardly a technical officer, Grand Admiral. But I will assist in any way I can. I have found that I... disagree with the actions of Captin Slavin."

"I understand, and share your disagreement." They locked eyes and shared a knowing gaze. "Please comm me when you are free for the day, so that we may meet and begin our planning."

"I will. Thank you for this opportunity, Grand Admiral." There was a slightly pained expression on the young Twi'lek's face as they rose and made for the door. "I had hoped I would be able to facilitate peace on my planet, with my joining the Navy. I am grateful you are giving me the chance to assist you so."

Thrawn nodded. "I hope we are able to bring some stability to your world. Thank you for your time." He paused by the door. "One more thing, doctor." Shayana quirked a brow at him. "Commodore Faro knows I am friends with Officer Bardi, and now Laura as well. She knows I am aware of Bardi's manner of relationship with her wife, and the events that transpired with Mark and Laura. That is the extent of her knowledge of my relationship with the women."

Shayana smiled at that. "With the _women_ , Grand Admiral?" His voice took on a playful tone, a knowing twinkle in his eye as Thrawn smiled back ruefully. "I believe I understand. Thank you for the information; I will keep that in mind as I work with the Commodore."

Satisfied that Shayana would not inadvertently expose his unlawful relations with the women, Thrawn gave him a final nod and exited the office, holding the door and giving Faro a reassuring smile as she entered at Shayana's warm welcome. Thoughts turning back to the impending action of Ryloth, he exited the ward and found himself face to face with Agent Kallus.

"Good afternoon, Grand Admiral Thrawn." The man looked as though he had been waiting outside the ward for Thrawn, and had perhaps been pacing outside the door.

"Agent Kallus." Thrawn nodded his head in greeting.

"May I walk with you?" Kallus asked politely. _His stance holds confidence, but his tone has a forced lightness to it._

"Certainly. I was intending to make my way to the bridge. I assume Governor Pryce is there?" _Kallus back stiffens slightly at the mention of the Governor._

"She is." Kallus responded lightly, but Thrawn caught his eyes glance around them as they made their way down the corridor. "I had hoped for a moment to speak with you, without her present."

"Indeed?" Thrawn was surprised at the man's honesty, but said nothing more.

"I wanted to apologize for my comment at our initial meeting on Coruscant." Kallus had lowered his voice as they passed others in the busy corridors, clearly intending not to be overheard. "I was intrigued by your order to stand down outside Yarma, and looked into your record." He glanced quickly at Thrawn, a flicker of confusion briefly written in his young features. "From that record, it is obvious you value the lives of those you are tasked with managing, and the incident at Batonn was unprecedented. It was rude of me to speak out so."

Thrawn didn't reply, but inclined his head in acceptance of the apology. Kallus remained silent as they waited for a lift, then spoke again once they were inside. 

"It is clear to me that Governor Pryce was involved in the catastrophe. Why has no action been taken against her?" _His tone is urgent, searching._

Thrawn glanced sharply at the man. Tarkin was correct in his analysis of the young agent, but at the thought of Tarkin, Thrawn remembered the Moff's betrayal, and his mistake of discussing matters like this so freely. Kallus was currently an unknown, and not to be trusted. 

"Colonel Yularen handled the investigation. That would be a matter to raise with him." Thrawn evaded the question carefully. 

"I already have," Kallus responded, scowling briefly. "Yularen told me to mind my own business."

Thrawn absorbed the statement, and the man's frustrated tone. Quickly, he reached out and keyed the level just below the bridge, stopping the lift just before they reached their destination. Kallus quirked a brow at him, but followed him out of the lift into the less busy corridor. Thrawn led them to an open meeting room and gestured Kallus inside, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"The Empire is a political machine." Thrawn turned to Kallus once he was satisfied they would not be interrupted. "And it is a vast machine, not well oiled or properly maintained." His eyes bore into Kallus's, willing the man to understand. "You are astute, talented." Thrawn continued, ignoring Kallus's attempted interruption. "You will be challenged as you discover these stuttering cogs. Attempt to fix these malfunctions, and actions will be taken against you." Thrawn spoke with venom, remembering Tarkin's sly betrayal. Kallus's expression hardened, interpreting Thrawn's statement as a threat, but Thrawn raised a calming hand. 

"Learn from my mistakes," he continued, forcing his tone to relax. "Trust no one." 

Kallus absorbed the statement, his expression clearing as he realized Thrawn's intent. But he then scowled, understanding the ramifications of Thrawn's warning. "Is the Empire truly so broken?"

Thrawn grimaced, and nodded. "Some facets, yes. It must be repaired, in order to stand unopposed. I intend to facilitate such repairs."

Kallus pursed his lips, still scowling. "A tall order, for one man."

Thrawn straightened at the comment, clasping his hands behind his back and staring down at Kallus thoughtfully. "Perhaps." He allowed his expression to harden again. "I have no other choice."

Kallus stared back at him, his expression inscrutable. "I take it you will be more involved with operations regarding the rebels going forward?"

Thrawn nodded. "Yes. I intend to bring our forces to bear on Ryloth, and start our new campaign there personally. It will be the first of many operations to neutralize the rebel threat." 

Kallus nodded in understanding. "You need more knowledge of the cells involved, and Slavin's resources to deal with them."

Thrawn smiled at the man's quick deduction. If he also understood Thrawn's unspoken political angling, he didn't mention it. "Indeed." Thrawn nodded towards the door, and they exited to the corridor and made their way to the lifts. 

"We would not have presumably succeeded at Yarma if Grand Moff Tarkin had not intervened." Kallus spoke quickly. "Do you intend to manage Pryce as he did?" 

Thrawn looked down at the man beside him, a small smile on his face as he chose not to reply. Kallus chuckled. 

"Right. Trust no one." Kallus spat, his tone scornful. Thrawn quirked a brow as a lift arrived, and he motioned for Kallus to remain at his side. Tarkin's comment of the man being isolated had jumped to his mind at the agent's bitter response. 

"A personal question, Agent Kallus. If I may." Kallus looked confused, but remained by his side as the lift doors closed and left without them.

"Go ahead, Grand Admiral." He frowned at Thrawn.

"Do you have any friends in the Navy? A companion, or confidant?" Thrawn kept his tone causal, but expected the surprised stare from Kallus.

"Not in the Navy sir, no." He looked confused at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"An isolated being is a vulnerable being, Agent." Thrawn replied as another lift opened and he stepped inside. "Our job is not an easy one," he continued as the lift doors closed. "And our burdens may be heavy. You would do well to find a friend, to help you share them."

"I'll... I'll take that into consideration, Grand Admiral." Kallus continued to look confused at the odd advice, so disparate from Thrawn's previous words. 

Thrawn inclined his head to the man as they stepped onto the bridge, bustling, but not overtly so as they continued their patrol route. "I wish you luck with the endeavor." Thrawn ended their conversation and strode down the walkway, giving small nods of acknowledgement at the spattering of greetings from his crew. Pryce was standing at the viewport, and had turned to face him as she heard him approach. 

"Governor Pryce. Welcome aboard the _Chimaera_." Thrawn greeted her smoothly as she smiled at him.

"Grand Admiral. Thank you for allowing me to utilize the Seventh Fleet in managing my rebel situation." They turned together, facing the glittering stars out the viewport. 

"I hope we shall be sucessful, together." Thrawn replied, and Pryce turned to him with a small smile and quirked brow. 

"So you've figured out you can't get rid of me?" She asked, not bothering to lower her tone. Thrawn caught Senior Lieutenant Hammerly glance up at them from her workstation out of the corner of his eye, a frown on her face. Thrawn flicked a finger at her from behind his back, and she gave a small nod, returning to her screens. 

Thrawn took his time, evaluating the best response. He decided straight forward was the best. "I feared that your lack of experience on the battlefield may prove to be a hindrance in our endeavor, but I did not wish to insult you by asking you to disengage." He turned to Pryce, expression polite but letting his scorn show in his tone. "However, if you accept my guidance, as you did with Grand Moff Tarkin, I am sure we can find ourselves successful." Tarkin wouldn't have told Pryce he wanted the woman to fail spectacularly, so she would lose the Navy's investment on her planet. He debated enlightening the Governor, but her next statement proved such was unnecessary.

"Tarkin made it clear he thinks I can't do this job either. He wants me to trip you up, so the rebels can interfere with the Defender Project." She scoffed, turning back to the stars. "That's why I requested the Seventh. I knew your personal investment in that project would be advantageous to me."

Thrawn was surprised at her candor, but she didn't give him a chance to speak as she continued. "I will not disengage, as you wish. You'll need me, as you always need someone to smooth out your political bumps." She was echoing back to their private conversation after Batonn. "But I do not intend to interfere with your designs. You are a tactical genius, after all." 

"Then you will not be opposed to us going to Ryloth after our patrol here is finished, and addressing the rebel situation there?" Thrawn replied, gauging her reaction. It was he expected.

"Ryloth? Why would we need to go there?" She frowned, her expression reflected back in the viewport. "I asked you to deal with Lothal's rebels."

Internally, he sighed. It was going to be a long campaign. "The _Ghost_ , one of the ships that came to the rescue at Yarma, is piloted by Hera Syndulla. She is the daughter of the leader of Ryloth's cell, Cham Syndulla. The two cells are connected."

"Why not just let whoever's in charge of Ryloth deal with it?" She turned back to Thrawn again, still frowning. "Even if they are connected, let them deal with their own problems."

"I require more information on Lothal's cell before we plan our next action against them" Thrawn replied, keeping his voice even. "Information gleaned on Ryloth will prove useful, without the risk of a failed response on Lothal."

She eyed him thoughtfully. "Are you actually thinking politically, or are you just trying to assuage me?"

Thrawn turned his head to stare at her. He didn't reply. 

She scoffed again. "Well, whatever your reasoning, I suppose I did just say I wouldn't interfere. Do what you think necessary." She turned fully away from the viewport, intending to head back down the bridge walkway. "I need to return Grand Moff Tarkin's shuttle. Should I tell him of your plans?"

Thrawn turned as well, facing the woman. "Do what you think best, your excellency." He replied magnanimously. "As you have so told me, I do not understand the game of politics. I trust you to handle that situation." 

She grinned, a predatory smile on her sharp features. "Of course, Grand Admiral. Good day." She strode down the walkway, nodding sharply to Kallus as she passed the man who had remained on guard by the lift. After she was behind him, the agent shared a quick glance with Thrawn before he turned and followed her into the lift. 

Thrawn remained facing the lift for a moment, and he felt Hammerly's eyes on him again. He turned his thoughtful gaze down to her in the crew pit, and she offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm glad you're back, sir." She said simply, and he understood the hidden connotation in her words. 

Thrawn smiled back. "Thank you, Senior Lieutenant." She gave him a respectful nod as he turned back to the viewport, and to the stars laid out before him. It was going to be a long campaign indeed, but at least it seemed his crew understood their prerogative. After spending a few moments in in quiet contemplation, he turned back to his crew and nodded to Hammerly.

"Senior Lieutenant, you have the bridge. Commodore Faro has taken ill, and will likely not return to duty today. Comm if you need me."

"Yes sir." Hammerly smartly rose and another weapons officer took her seat. As she exited the crew pit, their path's crossed on the walkway, and she stopped him.

"Sir, I apologize if this is not my place, but I think it may be prudent to brief the bridge crew on the situation regarding Governor Pryce." She kept her voice low, but he could hear the urgency in her tone. He quirked a brow at her, and she continued. "Without Agent Kallus to guide her orders, they would have been... difficult to properly implement. If she is going to continue to play an active role in our coming engagements, some underlying instructions from you may prove useful."

Thrawn was surprised at Hammerly's admission. Not that her words could be perceived as ill-will towards the Governor - he had always encouraged his crew to speak plainly with him - but that she would think it necessary to request help with relaying and implementing Pryce's orders. Had Pryce truly been so incompetent, unable to clearly express her demands without Kallus translating them into military directives?

Thrawn found that unlikely, but as he gazed back at Hammerly thoughtfully, another idea occurred to him. If both he and Pryce were on the bridge and she gave an order that was not tactically sound, it could be problematic for him to blatantly belay it in the heat of battle without causing an argument with the woman, costing valuable time. If his crew knew the order to be a poor choice, and failed to act, Pryce would have them disciplined for insubordination. Hammerly was not requesting his help in clarifying the Governors orders - she was requesting that he come up with a code to let his crew know if the orders were sound or not. 

It was a remarkable request. One that if discovered out of context, could be considered borderline treasonous. But Hammerly would not have brought it up if she did not feel it truly a problem. It would explain Kallus's concern regarding Pryce's involvement, and his desire for confirmation that Thrawn would be playing a more involved role in the upcoming engagements. 

He realized they had been standing there silently for quite a few moments, but Hammerly had been with him long enough to know he tended to do that. He focused his gaze back at her and found her waiting politely for his response.

"I believe I understand your request, Senior Lieutenant." She continued to look at him searchingly, and he inclined his head. "I will endeavor to design a system that will allow Pryce's orders to be executed smoothly."

Hammerly gave a small smile at that, relieved he had understood her fully. "Thank you, sir." She saluted him as she turned away, making for the front of the bridge. Thrawn turned and entered the lift, lost in thought.

He had worked to build a solid, competent crew, staffed with beings he knew capable of precisely following his orders. As a result, his crew was made up of highly intelligent, driven individuals. He existed more to guide them, as they often came to anticipate his orders before they were even issued. He and his crew were a smooth, precise machine. Pryce did not fit into it. 

Thrawn found himself scowling again as he thought back on Tarkin's machinations. Fine. Let the man meddle. He and his crew could handle it. 

\---

Thrawn and Dr. Shayana had not been able to meet until after dinner, but the doctor had been more than happy to oblige Thrawn's request of meeting off-duty to discuss the plans for Ryloth. While they still had at least another month on patrol in this sector, Thrawn wanted as much information he could get as soon as possible - the more time spent with a plan, the more sound it became. They met in Thrawn's quarters, discussing the matter in depth over a shared dessert Nadi had brought back from Gatalenta. Satisfied with Nadi's information, particularly regarding mapping of the planet's deep canyon systems, Thrawn bade his companion good night. But as he made to close the door to his quarters, a brief shimmer crossed his vision in the corridor in front of him, and as he looked closer, he could make out a faint heat signature.

"Rukh." Thrawn called, and the shimmer stopped. After a moment, Rukh flickered into existence, keying off his personal cloaking device. He turned to face Thrawn, surprised.

"Come." Thrawn beckoned the Noghri inside his quarters. "My eyes are better than other species," he explained as he led him to his kitchen seating area. He gestured to the table, offering up the last portions of the dessert he and Nadi had shared. 

"I did not see you at dinner." Thrawn sat, spearing a piece of the pastry with his fork and peering curiously at his companion.

Rukh nodded, sitting as well. "There were many people. I disliked the environment." He picked up Nadi's discarded utensil and took his own bite of the dessert, chewing tentatively at first, then with gusto as he found it to his liking.

"Have you eaten since we returned to the _Chimaera_?" Thrawn raised his brows. Rukh shook his head. 

"I have gone longer without eating. I had planned to arrive early for breakfast, to avoid the crowds." Rukh explained. Thrawn eyed him appraisingly, then stood and crossed to his cabinets, pulling out a ready-meal. 

"Regardless, there is no need to skip meals on my ship." Thrawn felt the Noghri's eyes upon him as he prepped the food. Rukh didn't respond, but Thrawn had a feeling he wouldn't. "What sort of banking accounts do you possess?" Thrawn asked as he set the food down in front of him, retaking his own seat at the table.

Rukh looked surprised at the question as he tucked into the meal. "I have none. They were not necessary while I was with Black Sun."

Thrawn frowned. "And you were not able to open one while on Coruscant?"

Rukh shrugged. "I was not given the opportunity to do so."

Thrawn scowled. It appeared Rukh's rehabilitation on Coruscant had been mostly useless. He pulled out his datapad and quickly navigated to the banking site the Navy utilized.

"If I am to pay your salary as my bodyguard, you will need an account for me to deposit the funds into. From there, you can make personal purchases and store them in your quarters. All aboard are allowed to keep their own stock of private foodstuffs." He didn't bother to offer the pad to Rukh, sensing the Noghri would be confused by the account questionnaire, as he was likely not familiar with the Navy-specific information needed. Once it was set up, Rukh would be able to change the passwords and update the security as he saw fit. 

Rukh didn't speak as Thrawn worked, and Thrawn found himself intrigued by the being. Rukh was clearly intelligent - he had designed a great deal of his own stealth and infiltration tech, and seemed at home aboard the _Chimaera_ , despite professing discomfort at the crowds. He was well spoken, even if he used little words. But he had a child-like quality to him, seemingly allowing events to occur around him as he passively participated. Thrawn supposed that had to do with his time as a slave, and that thought brought him sadness. Rukh would likely find his new independence daunting, and Thrawn found himself wanting to assist and protect his new bodyguard. 

Rukh had finished eating at the same time Thrawn finished setting up the account, and they simply stared at each other for a moment before Rukh spoke. 

"What is your relationship with the medic?" Rukh sat simply in the chair, letting his hands rest on his thighs. 

Thrawn quirked a brow at him. "Which medic? We have many on board this ship."

"The one you brought to my cell." 

"Ah. That is Chief Medical Officer Jaina Bardi." Thrawn gazed at him thoughtfully. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"The smell of false flowers." Thrawn furrowed his brow, confused, and Rukh continued. "Your eyes are better than humans. My nose is better, as well. You both carry the same scent of false flowers, or perhaps fruit. It is heavier on her, less so on you. But it is there."

Thrawn absorbed the statement, surprised. "Perhaps you are detecting Officer Bardi's perfume?" In truth, he knew Rukh had likely observed traces of Laura's perfume, which he and Jaina would have picked up as Laura had bid them both a more-than-friendly goodbye. But that would prove a trickier question to answer, so he tried to deflect it. "Our apartments are close on Coruscant; we rode back to the shuttle together."

Rukh shook his head. "It is too faint for such. She would have had to apply a small amount days ago, and not washed it off. If that were the case, it would not have rubbed off on you." Rukh peered at him curiously. "You both had contact with someone wearing it. Before you boarded the shuttle."

Thrawn didn't respond. He trusted Rukh with his physical protection, but didn't want to explain his more closely guarded personal secrets.

"You do not wish to speak of this." Rukh stated flatly. Thrawn shook his head.

"You asked of my relationship with Officer Bardi. She is a friend." Thrawn said shortly.

"You wish to protect her?" 

That question surprised Thrawn. He nodded, slowly. "I do."

"From what?"

Thrawn paused. "Harm." It was a simple statement, but all encompassing. Harm from the foul man at the bar, harm from the potential repercussions of their actions, harm from the threats in and outside the Empire. 

Rukh nodded. "Then I will protect her as well." It was a simple declaration for his simple response, but made with confidence. Conviction.

Thrawn raised his brows. "Thank you."

Rukh was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "She is kind," he said quietly. "While you spoke with the Commodore, she asked after my well-being." 

"It was she who argued for your rehabilitation on Coruscant to Colonel Yularen and Commodore Faro," Thrawn replied. "Even if said treatment turned out to be... less than optimal."

Rukh broke into a crooked grin at that. "It was clear the doctors on Coruscant did not know what to do with me. I was glad to be discharged." 

Thrawn nodded slowly, steepling his fingers as he gazed at Rukh. "Should you find you need medical care, Officer Bardi is highly qualified. As is our ship's psychatrist, Dr. Shayana. He may be able to help with your discomfort around crowds."

"The one with the Spirit?" Rukh looked intrigued. Thrawn nodded.

"Yes. Although I should caution you - in the Empire, those with the Spirit must keep such hidden. The Jedi wielded it, and were eradicated as threats to the Empire."

Rukh scoffed. "Yes, I know of the Jedi. Dr. Shayana is not one of them. But I understand your warning. I will not betray his gift."

Thrawn offered him a small smile. "Thank you."

Rukh inclined his head in response, then asked another question with an air of finality. "How should I address you?"

Thrawn cocked a brow. "As you are not a duty officer of the Navy, you are not required to use my title. You may call me as you wish."

"I understand. Thank you for your time, and dinner, master." Rukh stood, but Thrawn remained seated, frowning.

"You are not a slave. I am paying you for your services. There is no need to address me as such."

Rukh shook his head. "That is not my meaning. I am your bodyguard, in your service. I have agreed to serve you, under paid contract. You are my master. I will take orders from no one else."

"What if you disagree with my orders?" Thrawn asked pointedly.

Rukh gazed at him. "I doubt you would unduly order me to the point of disagreement. It is not in your nature." Rukh chuckled. "If such occurred, I would break my contract, and you would no longer pay me."

"I understand." Thrawn smiled softly. With his clarification, it was clear Rukh understood his purview. If that was how Rukh _chose_  to address Thrawn, of his own free will, that was his business. 

Thrawn rose and escorted the Noghri to his door. "I trust you will not use your cloaking device for nefarious activities," he said as he keyed the door. Thrawn was very curious about that particular piece of tech, but from the way Rukh spoke of his possessions, he knew the Noghri would likely not take well to a direct request to examine it. Better to build up a quiet rapport regarding it before he made his request.

"I merely wished to pass through the corridors unaccosted. Others are curious of me. I do not like their long gazes." Rukh spoke quietly, and Thrawn sensed his discomfort. He nodded in understanding, making a mental note to address the matter with his senior officers. Despite Rukh's confidence in his abilities and position, it was clear his time with Black Sun had left unseen scars. 

"I will speak with Dr. Shayana when I can." Rukh turned to him. "Thank you for your recommendation."

"Of course. Have a good evening, Rukh."

"You as well, master." With that, Rukh flickered out of easy sight, and Thrawn watched him make his way down the corridor. Once he had rounded the corner, Thrawn turned back to his quarters and contemplated their discussion. He was glad of Rukh's offer to protect Jaina. It was unlikely he would ever need to actually go to battle for the medic, but the fact he was ready to provided Thrawn a small comfort. 

As he cleaned up the remains of food from his table, he wondered what Jaina was up to. She was likely on a call with Laura, if no emergencies had come into the ward. He smiled as he thought of the women. His worries on Gatalenta, of their actions being worth the cost of hiding them, seemed far away. It was clear to him now they most certainly were worth the trouble. His earlier advice to Agent Kallus floated to his mind. To be isolated, vulnerable, was no way to live. 

He tucked into bed, surprised at his contentment despite the day's earlier tensions with Tarkin and Pryce. He supposed that was partially due to his success for finding a solution to Tarkin's games, but he also knew it was due to his new friends. He knew he had people to turn to if he needed them - people actually close at hand, not off near the edge of the galaxy. That was a comforting thought indeed. 


	28. Treason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the Rebels episode The Honorable Ones and decided I wanted to write Kallus. 
> 
> Also wow can you tell I hate pryce bc boy i sure do!

Despite the swiftness of Tarkin's elite personal shuttle, Agent Kallus still had enough time to contemplate his life and still not find answers to his questions.

Ever since he and the Lasat rebel Garazeb Orrelios had gotten stranded on Bahryn, doubts about his life in the Empire had viciously plagued him. Memories of the marooning refused to leave him - the Lasat urging him to seek answers to his questions of the Empire's actions, his decision to not shoot the rebel down when he had the chance, the obviously warm welcome Garazeb was afforded when the Ghost arrived. And if those memories weren't bad enough, others stuck around, like the well-built musculature of Zeb's shoulders and back, the way his gently glowing eyes caught the reflected light of Geonosis, the warm rumble of his reluctant chuckles.

He shook his head. He was alone in the well-stocked galley of the shuttle, trying to enjoy some caf and some peace and quiet. Pryce was in the adjacent meeting room, doing whatever it was a Governor did when she wasn't sticking her nose in military business. The thought of Pryce partially drove away at least some of the memories of Bahryn. She was foul enough to equal a cold shower.

He wanted to sigh, but stopped himself. That seemed too self-pitying, even if his thoughts did make him feel awful.

Instead, he pulled out his datapad and continued his research on Grand Admiral Thrawn. He had heard of the Admiral in passing a few times, in meetings or mentions by Yularen. Kallus hadn't devoted much thought to the man before, not finding enough curiosity to do so. But seeing Thrawn's response to the battle at Yarma had piqued it, and he was glad he took the time to look up the Grand Admiral's record.

If Kallus was in the habit of being truly honest with himself, he would have been throughly horrified at realizing his disrespectful flippancy at their initial meeting. Not only was Thrawn's record outstanding, with Batonn being the only black mark (and it was obvious that situation had been outside the Chiss's control), he clearly had friends in very high places - perhaps as high as the Emperor himself.

Upon realizing Thrawn could likely have him tossed from the service if Kallus displeased him, he had made the effort to reach out and apologize for his indiscretion. While he was satisfied the Grand Admiral bore him no ill-will, the interaction left him with even more questions regarding the Chiss, and the Empire.

Being aboard the _Chimaera_ had been fascinating. It was a bustling ship, as most Star Destroyers were. But Kallus had often found that some ships only appeared to be bristling with activity - personnel moving about, trying to look as though they were busy and important while actually attempting to avoid arduous duty. His time with the ISB had trained him to read body language, and he could tell when someone was actually busy, or simply not wanting to be bothered.

But the _Chimaera_ was different. The people he saw at work moved with purpose, intent. Those he saw who were not taking care of an assigned task appeared open, ready to engage if asked. When he was on the bridge without Pryce, quietly observing the crew as they worked without a superior's supervision, there had been no drop in productivity.

It was clear Thrawn ran an incredibly tight ship, in the sense that his crew were superb at their job. He had noted that in their down time, the crew appeared more relaxed than other crews he had observed in the past, and he at first attributed that to the absence of both Thrawn and Faro - everyone on a ship breathed a little easier when the boss wasn't around to keep an eye on you.

So he kept an ear to the ground, ready to read the crew once Thrawn and the rest of his senior officers returned. But when the shuttle from Coruscant docked and the whispers spread of Faro's personal issues with her husband, those he heard trading the rumors spoke with kindness, sympathy, even some small regret that Faro wouldn't be on duty. There was no change in posture from the crew, no change in atmosphere aboard the ship.

And he had heard other whispers, about Thrawn himself, rumors traded hours after the crew's return from Gatalenta while Thrawn was still away on Coruscant. Rumors that there was something going on with him and the Chief Medical Officer. Kallus had overheard some pilots discussing the matter over dinner, with one woman admitting she had actually _asked_ the Grand Admiral about it.

Kallus had nearly spat out his own dinner when he heard that.

But the story she told wasn't one of a harsh reprimand or scolding. Thrawn had responded to her question, answering it and clarifying her obersvations. And her relayed clarification stunned him even further - Thrawn _admitted_ to having feelings for his CMO, and had discussed it with her, and they were reciprocated, but that they chose not to act because of the fraternization code. That apparently all of that happened during the undercover operation to Uba, which Yularen had been so concerned about, and later expressed pleasure with it's success.

And the crew's reactions? They were impressed, humbled. Glad for their Grand Admiral and CMO, grateful to learn Thrawn was as close to human as they in his personal life. They respected Thrawn, seemingly even moreso after learning the truth of the rumors.

Another medic, a Twi'lek, had passed the pilot in the mess, and overheard the conversation. He had stopped, and Kallus had expected him to partake in the gossip. But instead, the Twi'lek gently chided the pilot, and told her it was rude to gossip. And the seated bunch had agreed, and moved on.

At that point, Kallus could hardly keep his own shock under wraps, and left the mess, mind reeling. Lesser accusations of subversion of the Imperial Code had seen commanders removed from power, some crew member bringing the matter to attention so as to boost their own position. He was certain the medic he had seen was the ship's psychaitrist, the only other being who could report Thrawn. Yet no accusations of impropriety were raised.

Thrawn's crew was the most loyal Kallus had ever seen.

It was that knowledge that convinced him to raise his concerns about Pryce to Thrawn. It was clear the Grand Admiral welcomed discourse from those who served him, and that he truly valued his command and the lives he was tasked with overseeing. But Thrawn's response was not as he expected.

Thrawn had avoided answering his question, and instead turned it into a warning. To trust no one.

How could Thrawn tell him that? What was the Grand Admiral's logic, to tell Kallus to hold his suspicions close and not let others see them, when Thrawn had been so open discussing a matter that could see him discharged with a lowly pilot? And yet in the next moment, tell him to find a friend in the Empire to help share his burdens? Something didn't add up.

No, that wasn't quite right, Kallus mused as he stood to refresh his caf. Something had _changed_. It was his job as an ISB agent to read people, and while it had taken a while to understand Thrawn's baseline, their extended conversation in the meeting room had given him insight into the Grand Admiral's thoughts. Something had agitated him as he spoke of actions being taken against him, regarding expressing displeasure with the Empire's practices. And that same agitation had returned on the bridge, when Pryce spoke of Tarkin. Thrawn's straightened posture, his downward stare. A quiet display of power in the face of a challenge.

Tarkin and Thrawn were at odds, and not just over Pryce. This was something more.

Kallus turned to his datapad, digging through his files on the two and comparing their records. Their meetings with High Command, their ISB files on quirks and temperaments, their pet projects.

There. Tarkin's work on the Death Star, a project so secret only a handful of agents and commanders knew of it's true scale. And Thrawn's TIE Defenders, an also secret endeavor with a budget that was only approved after the Emporer himself intervened, though it looked as though Palpatine had since removed his initial guiding hand. The primary manufacturing operation of the Defenders was based on Lothal, Pryce having courted High Command for an increased Empire presence on her dusty planet. 

That would explain the continued involvement of Pryce, and Tarkin's hand in keeping her in the loop - Tarkin wanted the Defenders to fail, which would happen if the the Lothal Rebels got too rowdy. But why was Thrawn so opposed to the Death Star in favor of the Defenders? Kallus dug deeper.

As Kallus read, he became more and more disconcerted. Records of meetings with High Command, warnings of dire threats in the Unknown Regions, Thrawn's own reports on this secretive Chiss Ascendancy, supplemented by an additional unknown source. There could only be one conclusion from these records.

Thrawn was hiding his people from the Empire. _Protecting_ them from the Empire.

Protecting them from the terror that was the Death Star. From the Emperor. From Tarkin. From the Navy, Army, and ISB.

From people like him.

Kallus slumped in his chair, the realization leaving him stunned. Grand Admiral Thrawn, master tactician and military genius, feared by many, respected by most, lauded by nearly all, feared the Empire. The very Navy he commanded was the force he sought to keep his people free from.

Thrawn had told him he had intended to fix the Empire. And maybe, if Kallus didn't know better, he could have believed him.

But Kallus wasn't a fool. He had the benefit of observing Thrawn's place within the Empire, and knew that the Chiss's stand would prove futile. Tarkin had more power, and wielded it with ease. Thrawn couldn't hope to best him, even with Pryce and Yularen on his side. The Empire was hopelessly broken, corrupt, cancerous. Thrawn wanted to fix it. He was mistaken in the breadth of his abilities.

But, he knew Thrawn's analysis of the threats in the Unknown Regions was correct. The data confirmed his claims, and basic military strategy backed him up. The Death Star was so obviously the _wrong_ answer to those threats. And yet, the Emperor inexplicably persisted in his plans with the battlestation.

Kallus couldn't hope to fathom the Emperor's designs, but he did know one thing. Thrawn would fail. And not only would that failure bring the destruction of Thrawn's own people at the hands of the Empire, but perhaps the complete destruction of the galaxy, if the Ascendancy couldn't stand against the threats of the Unknown Regions.

And with that realization, another came to him.

The Empire had to fall. It had to fall, _fast_ , in time for a new government to form. One that would listen to the Ascendancy, and their obvious knowledge of the threats that faced them all. This mysterious supplemental source... they had to be an envoy from the Empire. A fail safe Thrawn had instituted, for this very situation. Yes, that was clear. If - _when -_ the Empire fell, that envoy would likely be sent back to the ruins, to help rebuild a better government. The Empire would perish, but if it's people could recover quickly enough, the galaxy would live on.

Kallus contemplated his next action carefully. A small part of him felt bad, because if he turned against the Empire, he was also turning against Thrawn. But there was nothing to be done about that. He and Thrawn now faced a common enemy. It just so happened that Thrawn had chosen to face the enemy by attempting to wield the might of the Empire. Kallus knew better.

Kallus picked up his comm and keyed it to a secure frequency, dialing a man he had been tasked with observing for signs of treasonous activity.

_"This is Senator Organa."_

Kallus paused, breath catching as the man answered on the first ping. Forcing himself to exhale, he replied.

"Senator Organa, this is ISB Agent Alexsandr Kallus. I'm calling to request a private meeting with you, to discuss some information I have uncovered."

There was a slight pause, and Kallus knew the man was likely on guard, expecting Kallus to come bearing accusations or threats.

_"Of course, Agent Kallus. I am always willing to meet with the ISB, should they find it necessary. When can we do so?"_

Kallus smiled, glad Organa had not tried to turn him away. "I will be on Coruscant in a few hours, if you are free."

_"I can adjust my schedule. Comm my office when you arrive, and we will arrange it from there."_

"Thank you, Senator. I will be in touch."

Kallus signed off, his heart racing. He set his comm down, willing his trembling hands to still as he thought on his actions. He could still turn back. He could make up some reason for the visit, direct his steps away from this treasonous path.

But yet again, memories of Bahryn floated to his mind. Of Zeb's kindness, his crooked grin, his respectful goodbye. The camaraderie of the _Ghost_  crew, how they welcomed the honorable Lasat home with open arms. The final, searching look those glowing eyes sent his way.

It had taken Kallus a long time to fully understand his place in the Empire, in the galaxy. But after months of torment, of indecision, of isolation... He thought that, just maybe, he had finally found an answer.


	29. Vicarious

"Careful to keep your toes pointed forward, otherwise you might tweak your knee as you push into the stretch," Jaina cautioned Faro as she watched her Commodore copy her stance, one leg stretched behind her and arms extended to the sides for balance as they both leaned forward into the pose. Faro made a slight adjustment to her foot, concentrating on not toppling over as Jaina led them through the low-impact workout in the _Chimaera's_ officer training dojo.

It had been a few weeks since what Faro - Karyn, as she told Jaina to address her - now called 'the incident' on Coruscant (a term which Jaina found funny, considering her own use of the phrase), and the two had struck up a comfortable friendship. It had started with Karyn tentatively asking Jaina if she wouldn't mind showing her the meditiative workouts Dr. Shayana had told her the medic did, to which Jaina readily agreed. Jaina had a feeling she knew Nadi's true intentions of suggesting they work out together, and made an effort to extend her hand in friendship to the woman. There were few people Jaina did not get along with, and it was clear Karyn needed a companion in this trying time of her life.

Jaina found it a little funny that the doctor kept sending her as an envoy of friendship to those in need, but she supposed he could sense that in her nature. If her presence could provide comfort and stability, why wouldn't she oblige? 

Jaina had struck up cheerful conversation during their initial workout, engaging Karyn in easy to discuss matters like their time in the Academy (Jaina was shocked to learn her true age, with the woman being more than twenty years her senior and having finished the bulk of her training before the rise of the Empire) or exchanging memories of planets they had both visited during shore leaves.

Surprisingly, Karyn had also been keen to talk about Laura and how she and Jaina had come together, a subject Jaina was at first wary of. With Karyn's own marriage in ruins, partially at Laura's unintentional hand, Jaina hadn't wanted to step on any toes. But the more they talked, in conversations spread over the weeks, it became clear that Karyn was slowly coming to realize just how awful Mark had been for her. Apparently, it had been a one-sided relationship from the start, with a history of spats and squabbles that had a tendency to never get resolved, left to fester as Karyn traversed the galaxy while Mark stayed behind. The Commodore was an optimist, willing herself to only see the few positives in their relationship, and ignore the negatives. That had ultimately been her marriage's downfall, with Mark acting on the festering wounds while Karyn ignored them. 

Jaina could also tell that she was curious about the open nature of her and Laura's relationship, but that she felt it perhaps too impolite to ask directly. Jaina had fun turning it into a little challenge for herself - allow Karyn to see that such a query would not offend her, without directly raising the matter. Jaina chose Thalia's playlists for their workouts, telling Karyn that the music was made by her wife's girlfriend (perhaps not the proper term, but one slightly more couth than 'lover'), and told the woman of a silly story about Kareem that would only make sense if one assumed the man had been stark naked at the time. Jaina had also told her the funny story of Dewane's mistaken assumptions about her sexuality back aboard the _Onus,_ and it seemed that tale had finally encouraged the Commodore to prod those waters, though not in the way Jaina had anticipated.

"So, can I ask you something? Kinda personal?" They had flopped onto the mats, workout finished and taking a moment to rest before getting up to change. They had the dojo to themselves, and felt no need to rush off the mats so others could use it.

"Sure." Jaina was laying flat on her back, eyes closed, but she could hear the slight tentative edge in Karyn's voice.

"What's up with you and Thrawn?" She almost sounded apologetic as she asked, but there was no denying the curious lilt in her voice.

Jaina chuckled. If Karyn had asked this a few weeks ago, back when memories of her and Thrawn's hook-ups were fresh, she might have reacted differently. But since the few weeks had passed without incident - no summons to High Command, no rumors of what had _actually_  transpired between them, Jaina felt certain that the risk of discovery was low. Let people think the more tame rumors were true, and move on. 

"You mean the gossip that we're hot for each other?" Jaina opened her eyes and sat up, giving the woman a sideways smile. Karyn returned a sheepish grin, shrugging. 

"Well, yeah. And I mean..." She ran her hand through her short haircut, new since the finalization of her divorce. "I dunno. I asked him about it, back before we went to Coruscant." She gave Jaina a thoughtful look, cocking her head to the side. "He told me you two had talked about it, but didn't do anything. It's just..." She shrugged again, and now looked a little confused. "I've never seen him in... that light, you know?"

"Like someone other than an alien military genius?" Jaina offered lightly, still smiling. 

Karyn gave a short laugh. "Yeah, that." She gave Jaina another apologetic smile. "I guess I should tell you this - I saw you two leaving that club, back on Gatalenta. That, combined with the whispers from some of the crew, threw me for a pretty big loop. I'm sorry that I assumed you guys would do something like that."

Jaina shrugged. "You know him - he's not a stickler for regulation, but he doesn't break it unnecessarily." She looked at Karyn, a mischievous glint in her eye. "It'd be convenient, but neither of us have to work too hard to find someone else, you know?" 

Karyn laughed fully at that, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. "Stars, I don't know if I wanna think about my boss like that!"

Jaina laughed in return. "You were just thinking about him with me! How is this any different?" She had said the statement in jest, but it seemed Karyn took it more seriously than she did, her cheeks now blazing. 

She buried her head in her hands, embarrassed but continuing to laugh. "I'm sorry! I don't know!" 

Jaina shook her head, chuckling, and Karyn continued. "I just... I don't know. Imagining him going cruising at a bar is weird."

"Oh, he's a blast to go out with," Jaina replied. "He would have been a great wingman, if some jerk at that club hadn't tried to make a move on me. Thrawn basically pretended to be my partner for the rest of the night, to keep that guy away."

Karyn cocked a thoughtful brow. "I mean, having him as a pretend-partner wouldn't be all bad, would it?"

Jaina shot her a puzzled look. "How do you mean?"

Karyn shook her head. "I mean that like... It would be fun? I dunno what I mean."

Jaina looked at her shrewdly. "... you're into him." 

Karyn turned to her, shock and embarrassment in her eyes, and Jaina laughed. "You are! You so are!"

"No! No, I just- I mean-!" Karyn sputtered, cheeks still rosy. "I don't know!" She buried her face in her hands again and Jaina flopped back on the floor, clutching her sides. 

"You should tell Dr. Shayana, he'll take it as a great sign of progress," Jaina joked, reaching out and giving Karyn's forearm a reassuring pat as she collasped next to her, still covering her face. "He can put together a support group - 'Hot for the Grand Admiral', meets bi-weekly, free caf and donuts." 

"I already have," Karyn groaned, words muffled behind her hands. "He's says it's likely a bounce-back sort of thing, and that it'll probably pass." She flopped her arms down into the mat, staring at the ceiling. "He said once I meet someone new, it'll go away."

"I'm sure he's right," Jaina replied soothingly. 

"Stars, I hope so. How can you stand it?" Faro waived her hand vaguely at the ceiling. "He's so... distracting. His shoulders, his hair, his eyes-" 

At that moment, Karyn cut herself off as the door to the dojo wooshed open. Jaina tilted her head up to see who entered, and broke into a grin.

"Good evening, Grand Admiral!" She ignored the tiny gasp from Karyn and sat up, nodding at Thrawn in greeting.

"Good evening Officer Bardi, Commodore." Thrawn was wearing his own workout clothes, carrying one of his training staves and his travel bag. "I hope I am not interrupting?" He peered curiously down at Karyn, who had remained lying on the mat, hands covering her face again.

"Not at all! I just put the Commodore through the ringer," Jaina gestured at her flopped friend, hoping an explanation of a tiring workout would cover her friend's rosy cheeks. "We'll get out of the way."

"There is no rush." Thrawn set his staff down and sat on one of the benches by the door, pulling out a roll of medical tape from an outer pocket of his bag as he did so. He spoke again as he started to wrap his hands, seeing Jaina's curious glance. "I am meeting Rukh for a sparring session, but I am a bit early." 

"I am here." Jaina and Faro both jumped as a gravelly voice came from behind them, and Jaina turned to see Rukh shimmer into existence. It was hard to read his expression, but he looked... apologetic? 

Karyn looked horrified, and Jaina didn't blame her. How long had Rukh been there? How much had he heard? But before Jaina could ask (how would she even go about that, with Thrawn there?), Thrawn spoke up.

"Ah. Well, I suppose we could get started, then." He turned back to the mat and nodded at the women. "If you are sufficiently recovered." He cocked a brow at Jaina, and she knew he could tell something was going on. But she could also tell he was giving them a chance to quickly depart, and Jaina jumped at it. 

"We're fine! Come on, Commodore. You promised you'd show me that holo-novel before lights-out." She nudged the stunned woman pointedly, then helped her to her feet. 

"Have a good evening!" Jaina chirped at Thrawn and Rukh as she shuttled Karyn out the door, not giving the pair a chance to reply.

Once they were out in the hallway of the workout center, Karyn seemed to find her voice again. "I'm screwed," she said, sounding dejected as they walked to the changing area.

"No you're not!" Jaina protested, turning to the woman. "Rukh's not a talkative type, and he's very shy. He probably was in there when we went in, and didn't know how to show up or leave without us noticing. I doubt he would tell Thrawn anything we said; he's not a gossip like that." Jaina had spent a little time with the Nogrhi, who had inexplicably come to the ward a few days after arriving on the _Chimaera_  and asked to simply shadow her, if she would allow it. She had been happy to indulge him, glad he found her ward a safe space to spend his time. He didn't talk much, but Jaina liked him, and always allowed him to hang out there if he wished. 

Karyn continued to look concerned, so Jaina pressed on. "Even if Rukh did tell him, it's not like it matters." They had reached the changing area, and Jaina quickly glanced under the stalls to make sure they were alone. "You know how he found out I was into him?"

Karyn shook her head. "How?"

"When the ISB looked into me because of that Onyo crap, he had to read my journal." Jaina replied briskly.

Karyn looked horrified. "That's... that had to be so embarrassing!"

Jaina nodded. "Yep. It was. But, and I tell you this in strict confidence," she locked eyes with Karyn, who nodded. "The things I wrote in there would make the troopers blush. I'm talking cheap holo-pulps, the kind you would get in trouble for. And he had to read it. All of it. And you know what?" Karyn was watching her, wide-eyed. "It's been completely fine. He knows how to separate duty and personal life. It'll be okay."

And despite Jaina leaving out their more explicit actions, all of that was true. If Jaina and Thrawn could look each other in the eye and carry on with normal duties after all they had done, Karyn could certainly keep up her duties if Thrawn knew she liked his hair and shoulders. 

Karyn gave a shuddering sigh. "I guess you're right."

Jaina offered her a reassuring smile. "I know I am, honey. You'll be fine."

Karyn smiled back. "Thanks." And suddenly, she stepped forward and wrapped Jaina in a hug, crushing them together. "Thank you for being my friend," she said softly. "You don't know how much that means to me, right now."

Jaina had been surprised by the action, but recovered quickly enough to hold her back and give her a squeeze. "Of course, Karyn. I'm glad you think of me that way." She pulled back gently and smiled up at the woman. "I'm glad to call you my friend, too." 

Karyn stepped away, running her had through her hair again. "Well, I guess if it comes down to it, we'll just have to start that support group," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"You get the caf, I'll get the donuts," Jaina agreed, laughing with her new friend as they made to change. "I'm sure there are others who could pitch in for snacks as well."

Karyn laughed, and from there they engaged in a lighthearted debate about who else would join their imaginary support system. Jaina was glad to have been able to cheer the woman up, and they headed to dinner together, spirits high and embarrassment forgotten. 

\---

As the women left, Thrawn turned to Rukh and raised an inquisitive brow.

"I was training when they came in. I was already cloaked, practicing movements that would not disrupt my cover." Rukh shrugged as he answered the unasked question, looking proud that the women had indeed not noticed him as he worked. "I did not find the need to reveal myself, so I did not. However, when they stopped their workout, they engaged in a personal conversation. I did not wish to interrupt, so I remained hidden."

Thrawn nodded, continuing to wrap his hands. "They were discussing me." It was a statement.

Rukh smiled. "Yes. I now know why you did not wish to tell me about your relationship with Officer Bardi."

Thrawn frowned. "What did they speak about?" Had Jaina told Faro their secret?

Rukh grinned even wider. "They discussed their attraction to you. Bardi says you already know this, but it appears Faro has kept her attraction a secret." At that, his grin broke and he looked a little sheepish. "She is embarrassed by it."

Thrawn relaxed. If Jaina had gone into detail, Rukh would have likely mentioned it, rather than focus on the Commodore's feelings. 

"You are not surprised by this knoweledge." Rukh observed. 

Thrawn shook his head, smiling to himself. "I have noticed a change in the Commodore's behavior and surmised as much. She is unused to having to deal with such emotions, and is learning how to do so."

Rukh nodded, grabbing a training staff from the wall as Thrawn rose, his own staff in hand. "Do you intend to raise the matter with her?" He bowed to Thrawn, then assumed the ready pose.

Thrawn mirrored him as he replied. "I do not. Her life is tumultuous enough, as it is." They began to circle each other, each waiting for the other to strike. "I do not need to add more frustrations to her plate."

Rukh replied by way of leaping forward, Thrawn parrying the blow, and from there they sunk into their sparring, conversation left behind. 

Thrawn had found Rukh to be an excellent sparring partner, his unknown style fascinating and challenging. Normally, Thrawn used his workout time for contemplation and planning, but when he sparred with Rukh, all but basic instincts were forgotten in favor of survivial. Not that either struck to kill - they were both skilled enough to practice in the middle ground between too easy and too lethal - but Rukh certainly kept him on his toes, and it took all his concentration to match the Noghri. 

An hour later, they wrapped up their session, tired but pleased. Thrawn had actually slipped up, and a vicious blow from Rukh's staff had caught his previously wounded shoulder. He had not allowed that to stop him, at the time, but now that the staves were down and they made their way out of the dojo, he realized how severe the blow had actually been. Rukh noticed him favoring the shoulder, and frowned. 

"I am sorry, master." Rukh gestured to Thrawn's injury. 

"Do not apologize. I value your willingness to engage me so fully." Thrawn smiled at him as they waited for the lift that would take them to the officer quarters corridor. "I will examine the injury later. If it requires attention, Officer Bardi is on call for me."

Rukh offered him a sly grin as they entered the lift.  "Should I endeavor to injure you in the future?"

That comment caught Thrawn off-guard - it had been the first time Rukh had said anything that could be construed as a joke. He chuckled. "That will not be necessary. As I have told you, she is a friend. It is not unusual for us to spend time together." He decided not to mention how pleased he was that the Noghri felt confortable enough to prod him so.

Rukh chuckled. "I understand." As they exited the lift however, he frowned. "Regardless, it is undesirable that I may injure you in the future. Perhaps we should not spar as we do."

Thrawn frowned as well. Rukh had a point - should either of them slip up, they could do some serious damage to each other. "You are correct that our workouts may prove dangerous." He stood silently for a moment, thinking on the situation. "I will look into a more... safe, manner for us to train."

Rukh nodded. "I will think on it as well. Good night, master." Rukh nodded and turned for his quarters, a few doors down from Thrawn's. 

"Good night, Rukh." Thrawn turned for his own, musing on the matter. There was no one else on board who was an equal sparring partner to either of them, which before Rukh's arrival, had not bothered Thrawn. He had been content with his own exercise regime, finding his solo training sessions sufficient. But Rukh had reignited his joy in partnered sparring, and he didn't want to have to give it up. And besides, it was in Rukh's best interest to continue to be able to practice his craft in such a manner, if he was to maintain his status as Thrawn's bodyguard. 

As Thrawn entered his personal dojo to replace his staff, an idea struck him. The walls of his dojo had room behind them for storage. Perhaps they could be modified to store training droids. Droids could be programmed to various levels of skill and lethality, and neither he nor Rukh would have to worry about seriously damaging them.

He smiled, pleased at the elegant solution. Replacing his staff and bag, he turned and made to key off the lights to the dojo, but winced as he did so, his shoulder protesting the simple motion. 

He crossed to the 'fresher and removed his shirt, frowning as he examined the magnificent bruise blossoming on his shoulder in the mirror. He experimentally flexed the joint, grimacing as he did so. He knew he had a high pain tolerance, and if it was causing such discomfort now, he likely had some actual muscle damage that would need attending to. 

Letting out a small huff of frustration, he headed to his kitchenette and pulled a cold compress from his refrigerator. Jaina would likely be upset that he had been injured in such a fashion, but there was no avoiding her quiet wrath. Arranging the compress on some pillows on his bed, he carefully laid down on it and sent her a message explaining the situation. Not a moment after he had set his comm down, it pinged at him with an incoming call. Smiling ruefully, he answered it.

"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn."

 _"I thought you told me you two were careful."_  Jaina's grumpy voice came through the comm. 

He chuckled. "We are. I made a mistake. He was not intentionally trying to cause me harm."

_"I know that, I'm just not happy about it. I'll be there in a minute; I'm in my quarters. If you've got a cold compress, put it on there."_

"I have already done so." He heard her chuckle through the line.

_"Good. See you soon."_

A moment later, the door to his quarters _whooshed_  open and Jaina entered, wearing her sleepwear and a thunderous expression.

"Medical override," she gestured to the door as she entered his bedroom. "I was on a call with Laura, so I figured that would be quicker than waiting for you to get to it." She set her bag down on the table with a huff. 

"I am sorry to have interrupted your evening." Thrawn sat up on the bed, holding the compress to his shoulder. "I am sure this can wait." Her admission sent a twinge of guilt running through him - he really should have been more careful when sparring with Rukh.

Jaina shook her head. "Nope, duty calls." She gave him a small smile as she pulled on her gloves and went to grab one of the sitting chairs. "Besides, Laura would be mad at me if I ignored you for her."

"If you wish, you may resume your call with her while you treat me?" Thrawn rose and grabbed his datapad from his nightstand as he crossed to the table. "I would not mind saying hello to her."

Jaina cocked her head thoughtfully at the suggestion. "Sure, why not." She quickly typed in her wife's contact info as Thrawn settled in the chair, still keeping the compress on. 

 _"Grand Admiral?"_  Laura appeared, looking confused. She sounded unsure as to how to address him in the unannounced communication.

"Good evening, Laura." Thrawn inclined his head, and Jaina leaned down over his shoulder.

"Hey babe!"

 _"Hey!"_  Laura brightened with understanding. She smiled and chuckled at the pair as she strode away slightly from her own datapad, and Thrawn saw she was in the kitchen of their Coruscant apartment. _"So, what happened?"_

"Go on, tell her." Jaina grinned at him as she moved to examine his shoulder. 

Thrawn shook his head. He knew he would find no sympathy from Laura. "I was injured while sparring with my bodyguard, Rukh. Jaina was kind enough to come to my quarters to examine the injury."

Laura shook her head through the holo, tutting as she did so. _"Jaina told me she was worried something like this would happen. What's the prognosis?"_

The term of endearment made Thrawn smile, but it was Jaina who replied. "He'll be fine, just a nasty bruise." She had grabbed his arm and was gently assessing the joint, taking care not to hurt him as she manipulated it. "Nothing a bacta-patch and some rest can't handle." She let his arm down and crossed back to her bag, rummaging for the patch.

 _"That's good to hear. How is Rukh doing? Is he adjusting alright?"_ Laura was facing away from the camera as she prepared her food, but Thrawn could hear the concern in her tone.

"He is doing quite well," he reassured her. "Dr. Shayana has been helping with the transition. He is still wary of others, but has been able to dine with the crew since last week."

 _"That's good!"_ Laura had turned back to them and seemed to be carrying her datapad with her. After a moment of odd angles, she set it down again as she got comfortable on the couch with her food. 

"He's not kidding about him being wary of others, though." Jaina had gone back to Thrawn's shoulder and began securing the medicated patch, frowning as she did so. "He was cloaked the entire time Karyn and I were working out, scared the crap out of us when he popped up because Thrawn arrived."

"He expressed regret at startling you, and for eavesdropping. He was unsure what to do, and decided to remain hidden, rather than interrupt you." Thrawn explained, hoping to soothe his friend. "He did not intend to intrude upon your conversation."

"Did he tell you what we were talking about?" Jaina had finished with the patch and sat down at the table, adjusting the datapad so they both were in view.

Thrawn nodded. "It was obvious you were discussing me." Laura chuckled as she listened to their exchange. "I told him so, and he confirmed my deduction. I am unsurprised to learn of Faro's thoughts regarding me."

 _"Oooh what's going on with that?"_  Laura chimed in, slurping a noodle into her mouth.

Jaina shook her head at Thrawn. "Of course you would know." She grinned at her wife. "Karyn's into Thrawn. It's adorable."

 _"That's great!"_  Laura exclaimed, and elaborated at seeing Thrawn's confused expression. _"That means she's moving on from Mark, thank the stars."_

"Ah." Thrawn had not given the matter much thought, but Laura's analysis made sense. "I am glad to hear that."

"She's hoping she gets over it soon, she doesn't like the distraction." Jaina shot him a grin as she spoke. "I told her she'll be fine."

 _"Oh, she'll get over it. She's probably been a mess since Mark pulled his crap, but she'll even out soon."_  Laura nodded sagely. _"Take her out with you next time you're on leave, baby. Help her find a rebound."_

Jaina grinned. "That's a good idea!" She nudged Thrawn. "Wanna help? It'll be easier for her to move on from you if you're her wingman."

Thrawn shrugged. "If you think I can be of service, I will gladly assist."

 _"Oh, you'll help big time. Groups of three are always easier to approach, if she catches anyone's eye."_ Laura had finished with her dinner and was curling up under a blanket. 

"I'll talk to her about it next time I see her, I think she'll agree." Jaina smiled, pleased at the plan. 

 _"So, now that you're all patched up, any plans for the night?"_  Laura wiggled her brows at them through the holo, and Jaina laughed. 

"Not the kind of plans you're thinking, babe. I've got a mountain of reports to file since Jones has been sick." Thrawn felt a little twinge of regret at her reply. For a split second, Laura's comment had gotten his hopes up, but Jaina was correct to prioritize her work. And besides, as he and Jaina had discussed soon after returning to the _Chimaera_ , clandestine late night visits were risky and might raise suspicion. 

Laura shrugged, pouting. _"Bummer, I was hoping to live vicariously through you two. Thalia's still visiting her parents and I'm booooored."_

Jaina laughed at that, and Thrawn quirked a brow. "Perhaps we can provide some... small entertainment." He winked at Laura through the holo, then stood and closed the small gap between himself and Jaina. She had sensed his intentions and shook her head, grinning as she sat up and caught his lips in her own as he bent forward to kiss her. 

 _"Damn,"_  Laura whistled under her breath as she watched them. Thrawn could tell Jaina was putting on a show for her wife, and he enjoyed the confident roaming of her hands on his bare skin as she stood, pressing herself close. They continued like that for a moment before Thrawn broke it off. 

"Now, as you told me earlier, _duty calls_." He grinned down at the flustered woman, who pouted as Laura laughed. 

 _"You said it yourself baby, you gotta get those reports done."_ Laura grinned at the pair as Jaina huffed and plopped back in her chair. _"Call me before you fall asleep, okay? And thanks for the show, Thrawn."_ She gave him a wink as she waved.

"Of course, Mrs. Bardi." Thrawn smiled as Jaina chuckled and shook her head again.

"You two are the worst. I'll talk to you later babe, love you." Jaina blew a kiss into the holo, which Laura pretended to catch and send back to both of them as she signed off. 

Thrawn smiled at Jaina as she shot him a rueful grin, watching as he took his datapad and replaced it on it's charging station by the bed. 

"I didn't think you were an exhibitionist," she said as he turned back to her.

Thrawn shrugged. "It is not something Laura has not already seen," he replied as Jaina rose, grabbing her bag and making for the door. 

"I guess that's true." She turned to him as they reached the door, pausing and gazing up at him. 

Thrawn smiled. He knew that look. He reached forward and pulled her to him, being careful not to stress his shoulder as he held her waist and kissed her again. Her hands wandered less than before, aware that after the kiss she would take her leave, but he enjoyed it all the same. 

After a not-long-enough-moment, Jaina broke away. "Comm me if that starts to trouble you," she said, gesturing to his shoulder. 

"I will. Enjoy your reports," he joked, releasing her and keying the door. "Have a good night."

"You too." She gave him one last smile and exited his quarters. He resisted the urge to glance out after her to see if anyone had seen her exit - after all, he had just injured his shoulder and it was perfectly acceptable for her to treat him in his quarters after-hours. 

As he passed his dojo on the way back to his bedroom, he thought again of his plan to procure training droids for himself and Rukh. Pleased as he was to have found such a solution to their problem, a part of him was a little sad that it would make it less likely he would need to call Jaina to his quarters as he had tonight. Not that he _wanted_  to be injured. But the excuse to have her close, speak freely and do with her as they wished was nice.

He sighed to himself. If his plans for Ryloth progressed as he wished, there might be a chance to catch some uninterrupted time together planetside. That would depend on how well Slavin took to his new directives and the general mood of the planet, which was set by the quality of Imperial operations there. 

With that in mind, he went to his datapad and began to review his plans again. There was something to be said for that added, personal incentive - he wanted to make completely sure his designs for the world were right and proper, if not for the Twi'lek's sake, then for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Alliances, Rukh's cloaking only works for 2-3 minutes (for effect, it's kinda a grey area??), but it seems to have a longer charge in Rebels, so I'm going with that because I want to.


	30. Welcome to the family.

Thrawn was frustrated. But, he was also not surprised.

He had been standing on the bridge, ready to support his crew should the small group of freighters that had entered unauthorized Felucian airspace start trouble, when a comm officer came up to him and quietly delivered the message that two cadets at the Skystrike Academy had successfully defected, with the help of an undercover rebel. 

He politely thanked the officer, dismissing her and turning back to the viewport. In the moment he was not paying attention, the freighters had continued into the restricted airspace, not heeding the _Chimaera's_  orders to turn back and proceed to the planet through the authorized vector for cargo inspection. He listened to the blustery, obscenity-laden reply from the captain of the lead freighter, and sighed. Sometimes, his job was difficult. At least this time, it was easy. 

"Launch TIE squadrons one and two, with orders to disable. Squadrons three and four are to flank the area, with orders to create a cordon and prevent the freighters from jumping to hyperspace. Helm, angle us behind the action to cut off escape."

The bridge broke into a flurry of activity as his orders were carried out, and Thrawn watched with satisfaction as the TIEs deployed and executed his commands perfectly. As he expected, the squat freighters had secretly (and likely, illegally) enhanced weapons and shield systems, and the firefight was not a short one. But his TIEs performed excellently, as always. At seeing the battle lost, the lead freighter made a sharp turn and attempted to flee, but the bulky vessel was no match for his swiftly flanking fighters and soon all the offending ships were drifting, dead in space. 

"Comm Officer Leyden, contact the _Bastion_  and order them to send ground troops to conduct in-person inspections of all cargo that passed through the cordon during the engagement." Thrawn suspected that the freighters were likely intended as a diversion, their crew knowing the light cruiser running the cordon on the other side of the planet would have their ears on the _Chimaera's_  action, diverting attention from their own duties should his ship require assistance. The _Chimaera's_  patrol route was a routine one, and the wily pirates of Felucia had likely deduced it's schedule and were attempting to use it to their advantage. 

Relaying final orders to tractor in and process the offending ships, Thrawn turned the bridge over to Commodore Faro and made for his private office in his quarters, all thought of the previous battle forgotten in favor of the communique the comm officer had given him.

Governor Pryce had sent him a message a few days prior, explaining that she and Agent Kallus were going to Skystrike in an attempt to flush out the cadets that were rumored to have such traitorous designs. She had sounded confident in her message, pleased to be out in the field and working to solve her rebel problem. How _she_  came to be the one in charge of the operation was unusual, but not a mystery to Thrawn - Tarkin had likely suggested the idea to High Command. 

Thrawn was not surprised she had not contacted him about the successful defection and escape - she had probably retreated to Lothal to lick her wounds, and didn't want to speak of her failure. As he sat down at his desk, he decided to leave her in peace. Instead, he called Commander Skerris.

 _"Skerris here."_ The man's voice was customarily brisk, and he looked to be his usual self as his visage appeared in front of him, but Thrawn could hear the clipped nature of his tone. 

"Good day, Commander." Thrawn nodded to the man through the holo. "Please accept my sympathies at the loss of your cadets."

 _"Thank you, Grand Admiral. It was a bloody mess."_ Skerris shook his head, venom in his tone. He knew Thrawn hadn't called just to send his condolences, and he continued. _"We had captured 3 cadets as they made their initial break for a rebel cruiser during a training run. Pryce decided to run the interrogation, instead of letting Kallus do his job, and the rebel got the jump on her. She broke the others out and made for space. I persued, but they docked and jumped with the same cruiser before I could take them out."_

Thrawn nodded as he listened to the report. "Who was the rebel infiltrator?"

 _"Just a moment."_  Skerris quickly typed on his workstation, and Thrawn's own computer pinged, indicating that he had received a new file. _"A Sabine Wren; I sent you what we have on her. Looks like she had been a cadet before defecting some years back and joining the rebels."_  Skerris paused, looking troubled. _"I had a funny feeling about her, after she had some trouble with some orders during a pod-training. I should have looked at her more closely."_

Thrawn didn't reply as he scanned the file Skerris had sent. It was a thin report, but the information there was very useful. The attached photo showed the young woman's colorful hair and the tops of her shoulders, her clan armor decorated in wild colors and designs. 

 _"I'm sorry about all this, sir."_ Skerris quietly broke into his thoughts. Thrawn looked up at him, frowning.

"There is no need to apologize, Commander. You are not trained to recognize such infiltrations. Few at Skystrike are, and least of all Pryce." Thrawn continued to frown as he thought on the personnel who would have been at the Academy at the time. "In fact, I believe the only person who has been trained for such is Agent Kallus. You said Pryce took over the interrogation?"

Skerris nodded, scowling. _"Yes. She sent Kallus away with the other defectors. I'd tell you to ask her why she did that, but she's still recovering in the medbay. Probably won't be on her feet until tomorrow."_

That surprised Thrawn. He turned back to Wren's file, giving it another quick scan, but nothing jumped out at him showing her to be a particularly brutal assailant. "How did she come to be injured?" Thrawn asked.

Skerris shook his head ruefully. _"The rebel knocked her back against the interrogation table. It seemed to have malfunctioned and gave her a serious jolt. Nothing she won't recover from, but it definitely took her out."_

"Curious." Thrawn found it unlikely that the table would have so easily malfunctioned. It was more likely that Pryce had set it to the highest setting, overriding it's safety features with her logic being that excessive cruelty and pain would be the swiftest way to gain the information she desired. That was how she operated outside her usual political realm, and it had backfired on her spectacularly. 

 _"In any case, we're shipping her out of here once she's well enough to travel. My cadets routine has already been disrupted enough, without her causing more problems."_  Skerris shook his head again. _"I'll make sure you're included in my final report, since it looks like that rebel has ties to the cell you're working on. Let me know if you need anything."_

"I will. Thank you for your time, Commander." Thrawn nodded to the man as he signed off, leaning back in his chair and gazing thoughtfully at the image of the rebel. She had been with Bridger during the Naraka prison escape. He pulled up the security holos of her from that incident, and compared it to her file. He was surprised to see that she had aged noticeably since the security file holo was taken, and after he saved the original, he updated the security file with a more current image. 

As he gazed at the holos before him, he noted the artwork on her armor. Mandalorian armor was near-sacred to it's people, which meant it unlikely the art adorning hers was the work of anyone but herself. It had a distinctive style - bright, full of contrast and marks looking as though they were made swiftly, with intent and passion. He looked into her files from her academy days, and was unsurprised to learn she had been on the weapons and explosives track. 

Thrawn made a note of the final project she had been working on before defecting. It had been ambitious, and deadly. It had likely broken her, the realization of the purpose of her creation driving her away. She had joined the rebel cause with clear intent, ambition, and likely desire for revenge. She would be a formidable opponent, and would require further study. 

But for now, his mind turned back to Governor Pryce. Thrawn himself had never used an interrogation table, as he found his own methods of garnering information to be far suprerior. He pulled up the schematics for the table in front of him, finding his suspicious of her override correct. 

Thrawn scowled. Pryce had been sloppy and prideful, and it had cost the Empire. Before he had spoken to Skerris, he had been interested to see what Pryce would report to him. But now, he knew what he would find. Excuses, bluster, reminders of her supposed value to him. 

His computer pinged at him, showing another file from Skerris. He opened it, finding the complete after-action report the man had promised. As he read it, he felt his scowl deepen. One of the defectors, Wedge Antilles, was an excellent pilot. Skerris had actually made a note in the cadet's file suggesting he be selected as a test-pilot for the Defender project upon commissioning. Such a recommendation was one the commander did not make lightly. It was a serious blow to the Empire to have lost the cadet. 

The pilot's surname stuck with him... Antilles. He wondered if the young man was connected to Alderaan. The thought of that planet gave him pause, and he reviewed the footage from Skerris's report again. The ship the rebels had docked with was a _Tantive_  class cruiser, almost identical to the ship Bail Organa used in his diplomatic missions. 

Thrawn thought back to the rebel that he and Jaina had engaged on Uba, and the man's words to him about the cell he worked for. He had referred to their leader as a female, a woman who disagreed with Saw Guerrera's Partisans. Nightswan had expressed a similar sentiment, shying away from the infighting and violence of other rebel groups and choosing to work on his own. It appeared this woman felt the same.

The fact that this Lothal cell was tied to the rebel on Uba, and concieveably to other operations that utilized _Tantive_  class ships meant that she had succeeded in drawing them together. It was unlikely that Organa himself was the leader of the rebels, considering his gender... But it was almost guaranteed the man was closely connected to it's leader, this mysterious woman. 

The fact that Wren, and by extension, Bridger, were connected to Organa and the true leader of the rebellion was a serious lead. That meant that, should Thrawn capture this Lothal cell, he could presumably gain the knowledge the Empire needed to topple the rebellion as a whole. No longer were Pryce's rebels a local concern... they were a galaxy-wide threat. Not that they hadn't been before - even if they were localized to Lothal, they were a symbol of a greater sickness in the Empire. But this connection gave him a concrete claim to almost any rebel activity that may appear in the galaxy. In fact, any activity not directly connected to the Partisans was now under his purview. 

Thrawn smiled grimly to himself. With a wider purview, Pryce could not interfere so readily without stepping on the toes of other planetary governors and Moffs. Despite the obvious negatives to the rebel threat being more interconnected and widespread, their pathetic attempts at banding together made his job easier. 

After he noted all of his deductions in his journal, he closed down his computer and left his office. He still had many leads to follow, the largest one being Senator Organa's activites and social circle, but it was time for dinner. 

Thrawn had taken to meeting Rukh for the evening meal, going to the Noghri's quarters and walking down to the mess together. Thrawn felt it to be a good thing to establish such a routine, having conferred with Dr. Shayana as to the best practices to help Rukh become more comfortable with his freedom. The more comfortable the Noghri became with him, the more he opened up about his past experiences with Black Sun. They had yet to discuss how Rukh came by or developed some of his tech (namely, the cloaking device that so intrigued Thrawn), but inroads were being made. 

This evening, however, something was amiss. Thrawn frowned as he keyed the buzzer to Rukh's quarters again, having received no answer the first try. 

"Master." Rukh's voice came from behind him, and Thrawn turned to see the Nogrhi standing by the lifts. Jaina stuck her head out of the open lift he was next to and waived cheerfully at him.

"He was down in the ward with me, sorry I kept him late!" She smiled at Thrawn as he crossed to the pair and joined them in the lift. "We were talking about Laura."

"The one who smells of false flowers," Rukh interjected, giving Thrawn a wry smile.

Jaina laughed. "Yes, her perfume. The ward was cold, so I offered him a blanket that I keep in my office, one that Laura sent me. He picked up the smell right away; I told him about her crafting."

"She is very skilled," Rukh supplied. "It is a craft I should like to learn."

"That is the general consensus of her creations," Thrawn replied as they stepped out onto the mess level. "There are many holos available with instructions; perhaps you would find them useful."

"Officer Bardi has offered to facilitate a call with her wife, that she may teach me. I have already ordered some supplies." Rukh said, stepping slightly closer to Thrawn as they entered the bustling mess hall. Whether it was a form of protection or uncertainty, it had become part of their usual routine. "Felucia had what I needed; the courier should arrive within the hour."

"It's perfect timing, Laura's free later this evening." Jaina had scooped up her tray, and after a moment of scrutinizing Rukh's own selection, grabbed a meal bar and placed it on his, to Thrawn and Rukh's chagrin. 

"I had been hoping you would be free to calibrate the sparring droids with me this evening," Thrawn said as they made their way to an empty table. The droids had finally arrived, nearly two weeks since he had put in the order. But then again, two weeks was paultry compared to the time it would have taken had he put in a requisition from the Navy.

He nodded to Faro as he passed her and some other officers, but continued on, knowing Rukh would find that many other diners a discomfort. 

Rukh frowned as he took his place at the table, and Thrawn realized he was torn between what he perceived as his duty, and what could be tentatively be termed friendship with Jaina. Smiling at the realization, he offered a compromise. "Why not come to my quarters, and begin your lesson there? It will take some time to finish the initial set up of the droids, which I should be able to do unassisted. Should I need your help, you would be nearby."

Rukh nodded, frown disappearing, and Thrawn caught Jaina's small smile of gratitude as they tucked into their meals. It was clear she had caught Rukh's split decision as well, and was glad Thrawn had accommodated it. It was indeed a good thing Rukh was developing a relationship with the medic, and his own desire for new hobbies outside stealth and violence. 

They passed the rest of the meal making casual conversation, Rukh mostly listening quietly as Jaina and Thrawn chatted about their respective days. One of the pirates had a nasty case of scale-rot, a condition highly contagious among species with skin that possessed high levels of keratin, though harmless to most others, and she had enjoyed the challenge of finding the suitable treatment for the Weequay. The pirate had been grateful for the treatment, though according to Jaina, was still upset at their capture. Nonetheless, Thrawn was glad she had been able to help their prisoner, and hoped word would spread amoung his fellows of her kind care. 

As Thrawn listened to her story, his mind whispered to him of a small connection to be made. 

"Tell me," Thrawn asked as they made their way to the tray drop. "Did this pirate mention the names of any of his comrades or associates?"

Jaina frowned as she dumped her tray, and took Rukh's to dump as well before he could protest. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Thrawn pursed his lips. "There is a small chance this band of pirates may be familiar with another I know. Slim, but possible. How old were they?"

"Young, barely adults. Their leader is the oldest, and I'd put her at about 25 or so." 

Thrawn nodded to himself as they made their way out of the mess. It was likely this band was too young to know Hondo Onaka personally, then. "Thank you for the information."

"The transport to take them to Coruscant for trial isn't due for another hour or so," Jaina replied, checking her chrono. "I know Faro already wrapped up her report on them, but you still have time to talk to them, if you wanted to." She called a lift for the officers level.

"Then that is what I shall do." Thrawn keyed a second lift to take him to the brig. "Shall I meet you two at my quarters in an hour?"

"I will come with you, master," Rukh growled softly. "I do not trust these pirates."

"Of course." Thrawn inclined his head to Jaina as her lift arrived.

"It's a date!" She smiled at them as she got in her lift. "The one I treated is Gentu, if that helps." Thrawn gave her a final nod as her lift closed and ferried her away. 

Rukh was silent as they boarded their own lift, but spoke as the doors shut. "Why did you not want me to know of Laura?"

Thrawn turned and gazed down at his companion, brow raised, but found Rukh was simply gazing back, no emotion on his face other than plain curiosity. How could he reply to him? He turned back to the gray doors of the lift as it carried them downward.

"This is something for us to discuss at a later time." Thrawn told him. He still didn't know exactly what he would tell his bodyguard, but he did know that the subject should not be discussed somewhere so public as the halls of his ship. 

"I will look forward to it, master." Rukh's quiet reply came, voice dropping to a near growl and posture straightening as the doors opened and they entered the darker, more ominous brig level. "For now, let us see about these pirates." 

\---

 _"I'll keep you posted if we get anything more out of these ones. I won't be on Coruscant until tomorrow evening, but Agent Carlisle should be able to handle a simple case like this,"_ Colonel Yularen replied, frowning as he eyed the report Thrawn had just sent him about the pirates. _"Which was the one Officer Bardi treated?"_  

"Gentu," Thrawn replied, leaning back in his chair. He had not be able to learn anything of use from the small band in the _Chimaera's_ brig, but he had a feeling the group was simply being tight-lipped, rather than ignorant. He hadn't the time to speak with them for as long as he would need to break through their silence, and had passed word onto Yularen to see if the ISB would have more luck.

 _"We'll start with him then. Give Bardi my thanks for making my job easier."_ Yularen's eyes twinkled as he spoke of Jaina. _"I see your friendship with her is paying off."_

Thrawn gave Yularen a small smile. "That is hardly my reason for associating with her, but it has indeed proved fruitful."

Yularen snorted. _"I'm glad you've found someone else in the Empire to put up with your antics since Vanto left. Otherwise, we'd have had to start a file on you."_

Thrawn frowned. "I do not understand your meaning."

 _"The ISB keeps tabs on commanders who appear isolated. It's a red flag, signs of vulnerability, all that."_  He waived his hand dismissively. _"Not that you would fit our psychological models, but it's proved useful in the past."_

"I see," Thrawn nodded. He hadn't realized the ISB was so involved with such intricacies. "Is this common knowledge?" He asked, thoughts turning to Agent Kallus.

Yularen shrugged. _"Yes, but only old hats like me really stand by it. The newer agents think that kind of profiling isn't as useful as other metrics."_  He chuckled wryly. _"They don't have the experience that I do with that sort of thing. Their loss, once I'm gone."_

Thrawn gave a small chuckle as well. "I am reminded of a conversation I had with Vanto regarding the Empire's defense against outdated ordinance. As technology progresses, knowledge is lost on dealing with older tactical methods." The battle over Umbara flashed in his mind's eye, Vulture Droids tearing into the Imperial ships as the commanders in charge flailed uselessly against the Clone Wars weapons. "We must be careful to not let old methods die, simply because of their age."

Yularen gave him a wink. _"Well, I'm glad you're younger than me, Grand Admiral. We'll have you around for quite some time, I hope."_

"As I hope as well, Colonel." Thrawn checked his chrono and saw that it was time for Rukh and Jaina to arrive. "Please let me know of any further developments with the pirates. Have a good evening."

_"You too, Thrawn. Take care."_

Once he had shut down his computer, Thrawn quickly changed out of his uniform and into his workout wear. If he and Rukh were able to finish setting up the droids tonight, he would have time for a quick workout before bed. 

Just as he finished changing, his door chimed, and he let the two into his quarters. Jaina was wearing her lounge wear and a broad grin as she entered, arms full of yarn and other supplies with Rukh right behind her, arms equally full. 

"I wanted to make the couriers trip worth it's while," Rukh said in response to Thrawn's raised brow. 

"I don't know the first thing about this stuff, so I told him to bring all of it so Laura could tell him what he's got." Jaina led the way down the hall to the kitchenette, dumping her load on the table as Rukh and Thrawn followed. 

"A wise choice." Thrawn observed the scene with a small grin on his face - while Jaina had gotten comfortable for the evening, Rukh was in his usual, combat-ready garb, staff still strapped to his back. The contrast between the stern bodyguard and the colorful yarns on the table was a funny one. 

"Kriff, I forgot my datapad," Jaina muttered, realizing she didn't bring her bag with her. "Can we use yours?" She looked to Thrawn.

"Of course." He crossed to his bedside and grabbed the datapad, calling Laura as he returned to the table.

 _"Hey hooooo- Hi!"_ Laura appeared, voicing pitching strangely as Thrawn set the datapad down and she caught sight of Rukh, likely modifying her greeting for the company present. 

"Good evening, Mrs. Bardi," Thrawn replied, giving her a small smile at her almost-slip. They had conversed a few times since his shoulder injury a few weeks ago, and Laura had taken to answering the calls from his datapad with her chosen term of endearment for him, 'honey'. Habit had likely caused the error, and she gave him an apologetic look through the holo.

"Hey babe!" Laura chimed in, waving cheerfully. "This is Rukh," she said, gesturing to the Noghri beside her. He gave Laura a small nod, and Laura smiled back. 

 _"It's good to meet you!"_  Laura settled back against her couch, and Thrawn caught sight of her own knitting supplies next to her. _"Jaina told me you want to start knitting?"_

Rukh nodded again. "Yes. She said it would be easier to learn if I had a teacher, rather than researching it on the holonet."

Laura smiled, and as she replied, going into the benefits of one-on-one instruction, Thrawn turned from the table and headed to the dojo to begin working on the droids. As he began stripping down the packing crates, he heard someone enter behind him and turned to find Jaina in the doorway.

"Want any help? Rukh's in good hands with Laura and I've already given up on trying to learn that stuff." She leaned against the frame, crossing her arms and shaking her head ruefully. 

"If you should like to, it would not be unwelcome." Thrawn gestured to the other box. "The packaging is easy to remove."

They worked in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds the ripping of the packaging and occasional faint laughter from Laura drifting down the hall. Jaina insisted they lift the torso of each droid together (despite his assurances that he could easily handle them himself), and they sat on the floor together among the scattered parts of the first droid, carefully putting it together.

"You haven't told Rukh about us, have you?" She quietly asked him as she bent lower over her section of torso, deftly tightening a small screw inside.

Thrawn shot her a quick glance before he turned back to the droids shoulder. "No. But he is curious."

He could see her nod slightly as she sat back to grab the next set of screws. "Why did he mention her perfume?"

"The first night back aboard, we spoke for a while in my quarters." Thrawn fell silent as he focused on the joint, but Jaina patiently waited for him to finish. "He could smell her perfume, on both of us. He asked why we both carried the scent."

"You didn't just tell him it was my perfume?" She looked over at him, frowning.

"I tried, but his olfactory senses are stronger than other species." Thrawn sat up, a small realization striking him. "His hearing is likely better as well." 

Jaina glanced over to the door, another peal of laughter drifting over, this time Rukh's own gravelly chuckle joining Laura's more sing-song tone. She shot Thrawn a concerned look, and he inclined his head.

"Perhaps it would be better to discuss this later," he said, and she nodded briskly. 

"You told me it was up to my discretion as to who to tell," she replied after a moment, speaking very quietly. "If you trust him, and he wants to know..." She met his eyes again, giving him a small shrug. "It belongs to _both_  of us."

Thrawn nodded, and she gave him a small smile. 

They turned back to their work, a comfortable silence settling as they made slow but steady progress over the first droid. It turned out it was good to have Jaina assist, as Thrawn's hands were too large to fit into some of the small nooks and crannies needed to attach certain parts. Once it was finally assembled, they sat back to admire their handiwork. 

"My back's sore, I could use a break." Jaina brought her arms above her in a long stretch. Thrawn eyed her, reminded of other times he had seen her do so, and smiled. She caught him looking at her, and gave him a wry smile in return. "C'mon, let's see what they're up to."

He took her offered hand and rose, still smiling as he followed her out of the dojo to the kitchenette. He had thought on her words as they worked, weighing his choices. A part of him knew that the more beings that knew a secret, the more likely it was that the secret would escape. But then again, it was unlikely Rukh would tell anyone. The bodyguard would understand the need to keep it quiet, and in all likelihood, the cunning Noghri had already deduced what was going on. 

Another part of Thrawn did indeed want to tell Rukh, for the simple reason that he wished the Noghri to understand that Thrawn trusted him. In their conversations, after sparring or during dinner, Thrawn could tell that there were things Rukh wished to say, but then seemed to think better of, and kept quiet. It was likely Rukh was still unsure of the nature of their relationship, and was searching for a solid answer to that question. Perhaps telling Rukh his secret would let him know that Thrawn truly saw him for what he was - a trusted, (unofficial) member of the crew, an equal and a friend. Not just an ex-slave bodyguard for hire. 

Thrawn and Jaina reentered the kitchenette, finding a long swath of garment descending from Rukh's quick-working fingers to the floor. Laura was working on her own piece, similar in shape if done in different, more vibrant colors. She glanced up at the two as they entered and smiled. 

 _"We started with a scarf, he's doing very well!"_ She looked proud of Rukh's handiwork. 

Rukh gave them a quick smile as he looked up from his stitching. "This stitch is very simple," he told them, fingers still winding and pulling at the yarn as he looked away. "And Laura is a good tutor."

Jaina smiled at the pair as Thrawn crossed to the sink to get them glasses of water. "I'm glad you two are getting along well." She flopped in the chair next to Rukh and accepted her glass.

 _"How are the droids coming along?"_  Laura's fingers continued working as Rukh's did as she addressed Jaina and Thrawn.

"Very well," Thrawn replied, sitting with the others. "We have the first one finished, and are taking a break before we start the second."

 _"I'm glad you were able to get your hands on some; I don't like the idea of either of you getting hurt."_  Laura gestured to Rukh with her needles as she spoke. _"Especially if you wish to keep knitting; you'll have to take care of your hands."_

Rukh looked surprised at her concern. "I will keep that in mind," he said, nodding to her politely, and Thrawn smiled to himself at Laura's gentle concern for the alien. It was clear that Jaina had sort-of adopted the Noghri, allowing him to pass his time with her in the ward and making sure he was eating well - it seemed Laura had the same tendencies. An idea struck him. 

He glanced quickly at Jaina as he spoke. "Rukh, you have asked me about my relationship with Jaina," he began, catching Jaina's slight nod and faint smile as he started his statement. "And you also asked about Laura." He inclined his head to the holo, and Laura cocked her head at him, quirking a brow in question. 

Rukh looked up at him, slowing his knitting as he did so. "I have," he replied, raising his brow-ridge slightly.

"When you first asked me about such, I was unsure how much to divulge to you, as I'd not had the chance to get to know you, as I do now," Thrawn continued. "Over the past few weeks, it has become clear to me that you are someone that I may trust with this information. I ask that you do not speak of it to anyone else."

Rukh furrowed his brow, but gave a short nod. "You have my confidence, master." His eyes flicked quickly to Jaina, then to Laura, who was watching the conversation politely as she continued to knit. "Though I believe I know what you are to tell me, and do not understand why such secrecy is necessary."

Thrawn chuckled. "You are astute. It is against Imperial Navy regulations for crew members to carry on relationships closer than friendship, or to sexually fraternize with one another." Rukh frowned at that, but Thrawn continued before he could speak. "Jaina and I have such a relationship. Both of us would be removed from our positions should it be discovered."

Rukh frowned further, and turned to the holo to look at Laura. She chuckled. 

 _"Don't worry, I am very aware of this and enthusiastically endorse it."_  She gave Rukh a cheeky wink as she spoke, and a look of understanding came over Rukh's visage. 

"False flowers," he muttered, shaking his head and grinning. "I will admit that I was confused by that, after learning you were married." He nodded to Laura and Jaina, who was clearly trying not to laugh. "But I believe I now understand." He turned to Thrawn. "I will keep this secret close. Thank you for trusting me with it."

"Of course," Thrawn replied. He found that now that Rukh knew, he felt a small weight lifted from his shoulders. "I am glad to have found you worthy of my trust," he added softly. He and Rukh had come a long way, from Rukh first playing a role in his attempted-kidnapping, to becoming a trusted confidante. Rukh seemed to understand Thrawn's sentiment, and gave another solemn nod. 

 _"Well, I'm glad all of this is out in the open, now."_  Laura said after letting the moment settle. _"Even though the secrecy is necessary, it's always easier to live without it. Even in just your personal bubble."_  She smiled at Rukh as she picked up her knitting speed. _"Welcome to the family, Rukh."_

Rukh gave a small chuckle as he returned to his own knitting. "Thank you for accepting me." It was a simple statement, but it tugged at Thrawn's heartstrings. He exchanged a quick glance with Jaina, and found her smiling at the Noghri softly. Rukh wouldn't be here if Jaina hadn't bravely spoken up at that meeting with Yularen and Faro. Thrawn was thankful for her tenacity, and her kindness.  

Thrawn sat quietly as he watched Rukh work, Laura chiming in now and then to assess his progress and Jaina chattering happily with the pair as their needles clicked away. Rukh was very skilled at the task, and seemed more relaxed than Thrawn had seen him since he came on board. After perhaps another thirty minutes, Rukh stopped his knitting and held up his creation. The thick brown and grey scarf was well done, with few imperfections to be seen in the stitching. He seemed pleased with his work, even preening a little under Laura's warm praise. 

 _"One of you, give Rukh my contact data so he can call me as he wishes,"_  Laura said as she locked her own needles and put her things away. _"It's nice to have someone to talk to who understands my art."_  She threw Jaina a mock-glare, and Jaina laughed. 

"I am long suffering in that department," Thrawn joked, garnering more chuckles from the trio. "I will pass the information along."

 _"Thanks. Send me a message anytime, Rukh. I know out schedules won't always line up, but we can always figure it out."_  She smiled through the holo as Rukh nodded. _"Now, I have to sign off, it's pretty late here."_ She blew a kiss, and Jaina leaned forward.

"Goodnight babe, love you. I'll call you tomorrow." She blew a kiss back, their usual routine, and they signed off. 

"Shall we finish up that last droid before we call it a night?" Jaina turned back to Thrawn and Rukh.

"If you are willing. Your smaller hands would make the assembly process smoother," Thrawn nodded to Rukh. "And the work would pass quickly with the three of us working on it."

"Of course." Rukh replied, carefully folding his new scarf and setting it on the table. The three rose and made their way back to the dojo and settled around the second droid. 

"You were right," Rukh said as they tucked into their work. "About my hearing." 

Thrawn and Jaina exchanged a smile at the comment. "I apologize for the indiscretion," Thrawn replied.

"It is alright." Rukh looked unconcerned as he busied himself with the droids hip servos. He didn't say anymore, and the three settled into their work. Thrawn was correct in his assessment of the work going faster with the three of them working together, and soon they had both droids upright and ready to be activated. They were imposing things, with sharp angles and evil-looking appendages as they loomed over the trio, nearly two and a half meters tall. 

Thrawn took the small remote provided and keyed them on. Their servos shuddered for a moment, then both droids stood straight, their red photoreceptors staring ahead unblinking. 

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of you two fighting these things..." Jaina said warily as the droids stood motionless. 

"They are low-intelligence droids," Rukh supplied as the stalked around the pair, eyeing them appreciatively. "And will only act along their own programming. They also have a master override code, should they need to be called off mid-spar."

"What's the code? There wasn't anything in the set-up instructions about that." Jaina stooped and picked up the cheap datapad that had come in one of the boxes, flicking through it with a frown.

"It was in the buyer's instructions," Thrawn supplied, keying another button on the remote. The droids stiffened and spoke in unison. 

 _"Override code input: ready."_  Their voices were boomy and ominous, loud in the small space of the dojo.

Thrawn quirked a brow, a small smile on his face. "Override code: Rukh." 

_"Override code: Rukh, accepted."_

Rukh turned to Thrawn, a surprised look on his face. "It is a phrase easy to remember," Thrawn told him as he began to clear an open space on the floor around the droids. "And they are as much your droids as they are mine. Would you like the first spar?"

Rukh grinned at the offer. "You honor me, master." Thrawn deactivated the second droid, it walking to stand along the back wall as he and Jaina made for the other side of the dojo. 

Rukh put the droid through it's paces, Thrawn watching placidly as Jaina winced and reacted to Rukh's movements. At one point, she looked ready to call out the override code herself as the droid backed Rukh into a corner, bearing down on him menacingly, but Thrawn put a steadying hand on her shoulder as Rukh grappled his way onto the droid's back and struck what the droid registered as a killing blow. 

"Well done," Thrawn said as Rukh hopped off the droid's back, a broad grin on his craggy features. 

"They are well programmed," Rukh replied as he stepped towards them. "It is your turn, master."

"Indeed." Thrawn grabbed one of his training staves from it's wall-mount and faced the droid. It was a strange thing, fighting a non-living being. There were no slight cues to his opponents actions, no twitch of muscle or flick of eye to indicate it's next move. Thrawn found himself running on instinct, at first fighting defensively as he settled into the automaton's style, then slowly switching to offense as he learned what to expect from the droid. He didn't make the same mistake Rukh had in allowing the droid to corner him, and soon he delivered a series of blows with his staff that the droid deemed disabling enough to deactivate.

"Well done." Rukh echoed his earlier praise. Thrawn turned to the pair, breathing hard, and found Rukh grinning appreciately and Jaina looking... fearful?

Her expression gave him pause, and he took a moment to gather himself before he walked over to the pair.  

"These will serve us well," Rukh growled, still smiling, the joy of the fight sparkling in his eyes. Jaina didn't speak, though she looked glad that the sparring was over. 

"They will indeed," Thrawn replied. He gazed down at Jaina, and she seemed to realize he was concerned about her reaction. She offered him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. 

Rukh made to cross back to the center of the dojo, intending to engage the droid again, but Thrawn raised a hand. "It is late," Thrawn said, and Rukh turned, brow raised in question. "And I have a private matter to discuss with Officer Bardi before retiring." 

Rukh's eyes flicked quickly to Jaina, and he seemed to understand. "Yes, master." He turned and walked back to them. "I need to find an appropriate method to store my new supplies as well." Rukh nodded to the kitchenette, and the three made their way back to the table. 

They helped Rukh gather his skeins and needles, Jaina wrapping his new scarf around his neck carefully. Thrawn could tell she was trying to put a bit of cheer in her tone as they bade the Noghri goodbye, but as soon as Rukh was out the door, she seemed to wilt. 

"Come," Thrawn beckoned, leading her back to the kitchenette. "Something is wrong," he said plainly as they sat at the table. 

She sat as well, leaning back in her chair but wrapping her arms around her waist protectively. She turned her eyes to him, expression thoughtful. 

"It's stupid," she said after a moment, quietly. He quirked a brow at her, and she paused to gather her thoughts. 

"Do you remember, back on Uba, when you.. when you threw the rebel across the cockpit?" She gazed at him, voice heavy with the memory of the incident.

Thrawn nodded. "I do," he replied, quietly. He had a feeling he understood her trepidation, but he decided to hear it from her. 

She chewed her lip a bit before she continued. "It's just... Sometimes, I forget. Who you are." She paused again, still worrying her lower lip. "I feel like I know who you are," she continued softly, gazing at him as she did so. "You're Mitth'raw'nuruodo. You're soft spoken, and love art, and are kind to those who deserve it." She cocked her head to him, a small smile on her lips. "You wear tooka-cat slippers, and enjoy fine wine, and are ticklish."

Thrawn gave a huff and a smile at that, thinking back to her discovery of that small fact. She chuckled as well, and continued. 

"But sometimes... I see this side of you that is so disparate from the Mitth'raw'nuruodo I know." Her voice had dropped again. "And... and I feel ashamed, telling you this." She gazed downward, choosing to stare into her lap for a moment. "But I think about the stories I heard as a child, and I find myself afraid. And I know I shouldn't." She looked back at him at that, her voice hardening. "Because I _know_  you." She gestured to him, seemingly frustrated at her inability to find the words she needed. 

"I've seen who you are when you're nervous, when you're frustrated. I've watched you sleep," Thrawn was touched by that statement, but she continued on before he could speak. "And I shouldn't be afraid when I see how you could so easily... so easily..." She faltered again, and Thrawn spoke up.

"How easily I could harm you," he said, quietly. She gave a small nod, dropping her gaze again.

"I'm sorry." Jaina hugged her arms around herself again, her voice small.

"Jaina," Thrawn said softly. Her words weighed heavy in his mind, both her accolades and her honest confession of fear. "I am not offended that you perceive me so." That was the truth - it was an understandable reaction to him, one he had seen before. But his heart ached that she would feel that way. 

His feelings must be showing on his face, because as Jaina turned to look at him again, she looked stricken. She opened her mouth to speak, but Thrawn raised a hand. 

"Let me explain," he said. "You have a kind heart. You seek to heal those around you, to bring comfort to all you can. It is in your nature; Eli told me such when we spoke of you." He smiled softly at the memory of his friend. "It is who you are. But I am not the same as you." 

Jaina watched him curiously as he sighed and reclined in his chair. "I was raised as a warrior," he continued, voice hardening slightly. "I am older than you, by many years. My life has been dedicated to protecting those I care for, through force, if necessary. It is who I am." He gazed at her, willing her to understand his sentiment. "But understand two things. One - you are one of those who I care for, very deeply." She smiled sadly at him as he spoke, worry still heavy in her features. "And two - that is not _all_  that I am. I indeed may fight. I may be... violent." The word left a foul taste in his mouth as he spoke. "But not unduly so. You know this," he finished softly. "And you know I would never act in such a fashion with you."

Jaina was silent a moment as she gazed at him, absorbing his statement. Then suddenly, she was in motion, standing and crossing to him, stepping between his legs and wrapping him in her arms in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," she said, voice slightly muffled as she rested her head atop his. "You're right. I'm being stupid."

Thrawn tried to shake is head in disagreement, but found his motion stifled by her torso as she held him close. He broke their embrace, leaning back slightly as he held her waist gently. "It is not... stupid." He offered her a small smile. "I am glad that I am still intimidating enough to strike fear in my enemies," he joked lightly, and she chuckled, the jest working as he intended.

"In all seriousness," he continued, still holding her as he gazed up at her. "Please do not dismiss my assertion that such aspects of our natures are different. It would be out of character for you to not react as you do to seeing such potential for violence in me." His voice dipped again. "I only hope that I can assure you that you need never fear I may turn that aspect of my nature on you."

She smiled gently at him as she reached up and carefully smoothed a lock of his hair back with the others, it having fallen during his spar. "I know you," she said softly. "And I trust you. You're my friend, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. I'm sorry for reacting as I did."

Thrawn smiled back, shaking his head slightly. "Do not apologize for who you are. Thank you for trusting me enough to be honest in your explanation." He stood, and gently wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't realized how small she was, compared to him, and the realization gave him further insight into her fears. "I am sorry you have had opportunity to see me in such a light," he said quietly. 

She pulled back slightly and gazed up at him, a small smile still on her lips. "Do not apologize for who you are," she said wryly, echoing his earlier statement, and she stood on her toes and pulled his lips to hers. 

Thrawn fleetingly thought back to their earlier discussion of not engaging in such activites aboard the _Chimaera_  as he kissed her back, allowing her to lead them clumsily back to his bed. But as the collapsed on it together, hands searching and clothes falling away, the discussion was all but driven from his mind. 


	31. Disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!

Thrawn was awoken by the sound of his comm going off. Rolling over to grab it, he checked his chrono and found it to be about an hour before he usually rose, and two hours before usual duty time.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," he answered, holding a finger to his lips as Jaina roused next to him, blinking sleepily.

 _"Commodore Faro here, sir. Sorry to wake you, but Officer Bardi is missing, as is Rukh."_ Faro sounded stressed, and wide awake despite the hour. _"She isn't answering any comms, and no one has seen her or the Noghri since last night. Her quarters are empty and we need your permission to review-"_

"Officer Bardi is not missing, she is here with me." Thrawn replied, thinking swiftly. The conversation had struck any sleepiness from Jaina's eyes, and she looked at him with shock at his reply, then understanding.

 _"I- what?"_ Faro stuttered, sounding shocked at the admission. Jaina gestured for Thrawn to pass her the comm, and she spoke quickly.

"Commodore, this is Officer Bardi," she said quickly, voice sound and awake. "The Grand Admiral rose early to calibrate his new sparring droids and sustained an injury while doing so," she said, glancing at Thrawn as he nodded with approval for the cover story. "Since it's not duty hours yet, he called me personally and I came over to treat him. I neglected to bring my comm with me, and I apologize for that indiscretion."

Faro seemed to sputter for a moment, then spoke again. _"It's... Your medical bag is here in your quarters."_ She sounded confused, and mildly accusatory.

Jaina frowned as Thrawn shot out of the bed, pulling a small medical kit from his dresser and holding it up. Jaina nodded, and forced a laugh through the comm. "The Grand Admiral has injured himself enough recently that he has his own well stocked medkit." She frowned again, though. "Am I correct in understanding you've searched my quarters? What is going on?"

" _Well_..." Faro paused. _"The comm officer received a communique from Coruscant. The Weequay you treated yesterday... He's dead."_

Jaina froze. "What?!" She shot of the bed, hurriedly redressing one-handedly as she spoke. "How could he be dead? Scale-rot isn't deadly; what's going on?" Jaina demanded, sounding furious.

 _"I think you should read the report, it's... complicated."_ Faro sounded wary of the venom in Jaina's tone. _"I'll forward it to you, and the Grand Admiral. Things will be more clear once you review it, and review the attached… document."_ There was a tinge of sadness in her tone.

"I'll do that." Jaina replied, eyes burning, and Thrawn gestured for the comm.

"Commodore, am I correct in hearing that you also claim Rukh to be missing?" He had dressed as Jaina spoke with Faro, and now stood by the bedside, looking thunderous.

Faro seemed to pause. _"... Yes sir. We thought that the two mysteries may have been connected."_

Thrawn's frown matched Jaina's as he replied, words heavy. "Call off all search for Rukh, and convene a meeting of the senior officers once duty-time has come. It is time we more fully discuss his role on the Chimaera."

 _"Yes sir."_ Faro sounded resigned. _"Apologies for the confusion."_

"We will discuss the miscommunication later, Commodore. I will see you at the meeting." Thrawn signed off, still looking thunderous.

Jaina sighed as she sat down heavily on the bed. "Hell of a way to start the morning..." she trailed off, staring down the hall. "I can't believe I was so stupid to forget my comm."

Thrawn shook his head, sitting next to her. He willed himself to relax, now that the situation had been resolved, but was still seething at Faro's comments about Rukh. It was clear his crew thought his bodyguard had done something with Jaina, and that angered him. The Noghri had received a less-than-warm welcome from the rest of the crew, which Thrawn thought would wane without intervention the longer he was on board. That was clearly no longer the case.

"I take it you know where Rukh is?" Jaina turned to him, eyes searching.

Thrawn shook his head again. "I do not. But I do not need to know where he is, all hours of the day. He is his own person, and may move about the ship as he wishes."

Jaina nodded in agreement. "He's probably just looking for some peace and quiet. That's why he comes down to the ward." She gave a small chuckle. "He's offered to help organize some of the storage closets. He's probably holed up in one of those, happily working away while the rest of the ship freaks out."

Thrawn smiled lightly at that explanation, but he didn't reply. He knew that he and Jaina were both contemplating the situation that found them in this predicament, and it hung in the air like a bad smell. Jaina broached the subject first.

"Well, we knew something like this could happen," she said, flopping down into the mussed bed covers. "At least we were able to come up with a good cover on the fly."

"Indeed," Thrawn muttered, glancing at the medkit he had left on the dresser. He rose to grab it, and brought it back to the bed, tugging off his shirt as he did so. Jaina cocked a brow at him as he opened it and pulled out one of the bacta-patches she had given him when he had been hit by the blaster ricochet.

"Can you affix this so the tip of the patch would show above my uniform collar?" He asked as he passed it to her. She nodded with understanding.

"So our cover is more believable..." Jaina accepted the patch and stood on her knees, not bothering to go through the motions of actual sterile wound care as she quickly ripped it open and chose a spot on his neck. She ran it long-ways along the top of his collarbone and gently smoothed it into place.

"So how exactly did you get hurt?" She asked, settling back down with a small chuckle.

"The droid overpowered one end of my staff and sent it back against me. I have since adjusted the strength settings on the droid." Thrawn replied, chuckling as well.

"Well, good thing it didn't break your collarbone, like you thought," Jaina replied, mock seriously. "But it probably bruised the bone. You'll be sore for a while, and favor that arm for a few days. No heavy lifting with that side."

Thrawn gave a snort. "Understood, Officer Bardi."

She gave him a wry smile, but it quickly fell as she spoke again. "I need to go see what this report on Gentu is about," she said softly, referring to the now-dead pirate.

Thrawn nodded. "Go. Though you may perhaps wish to adjust your hair, first."

She chuckled as she stood. "Thanks." Thrawn watched her as she crossed to the 'fresher, thoughts bouncing in his head. Last night had been very enjoyable, and he was upset that his morning had been ruined in such a fashion. He scowled again as he thought of Faro's comments about Rukh. She was biased against the Noghri, and perhaps understandably so, considering the quiet undercurrent of human-favoritism in the Empire. The Empire was not particularly welcoming of non-humans, as he himself had experienced. Thrawn supposed this was just more of that xenophobic sentiment peeking through the cracks.

"I had to borrow your comb, I hope you don't mind." Jaina's comment broke into his troubled thoughts, and he turned to see her standing by the hall, hair much more kempt.

"Not at all," Thrawn replied as he rose and escorted her to his door. "I will review the report on Gentu before our meeting." He said, giving her a sympathetic glance.

She nodded, and before he could key the panel, she wrapped him in a quick hug. "I'm sorry about all this, it's my fault," she said quietly as she stepped away.

"No. As we have agreed, this belongs to both of us." Thrawn offered her a reassuring smile. "I must confess that it did occur to me to put a stop to our actions, last night. But I chose not to. We are both responsible for this stressful morning."

Jaina chuckled. "I guess you're right. I'll see you at the officer's meeting."

Thrawn nodded as he bade her goodbye. He resisted the urge to peek out the door after her, but kept it open long enough to listen intently as she walked to her quarters. He didn't hear anyone else in the hall, likely due to the time, as all high-ranking officers kept fairly standard hours. Satisfied no one had seen her leave, he turned back to his quarters and fetched his datapad, settling in to read the report of Gentu's untimely death.

\---

Jaina sat back in her chair, stunned. It felt like she had been punched in the gut, like the air had been stolen from her lungs, like the ground had disappeared beneath her feet.

She was being court-martialed.

Gentu and the other pirates had been taken to ISB headquarters for further questioning. The agent filing the charges, someone named Carlisle, had administered a drug the ISB commonly used when interrogating suspects. Hours after the questioning wrapped up, Gentu was found dead in his cell. Carlisle claimed that Jaina had not sent the necessary files along detailing the medicines she had used to treat his scale-rot, and had he known that, he would not have administered the drug that interacted with the medication that led to his death.

But that wasn't true. Jaina shook her head, turning back to her datapad and pulling up the files she had sent to the medcenter on Coruscant. It was right there - treatment and medications. Plain as day. So why was this agent claiming she hadn't?

As Jaina stared dumbly at her screen, her comm pinged, startling her. She quickly answered it.

 _"Jaina,"_ Thrawn's voice came through the comm, rich with concern. _"I have read the report. Please come to my private office, in uniform. Commodore Faro will be joining us."_

She nodded, then realized that he couldn't see her through the comm. "I'll be right there," she replied, voice cracking a bit. She signed off and quickly changed into her uniform, running on autopilot. How could this have happened? How could she be blamed for it?

A few minutes later, she was walking down the hall and met Faro outside Thrawn's door.

"Hey," the older woman said quietly, giving her a sympathetic look. "You doing okay?"

Jaina shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to lie to her friend. Not about this.

Faro offered her a small smile as she keyed the buzzer. "Thrawn's been hauled in front of court-martial panels more times than I can count. He's an expert on this sort of thing. You'll be fine."

Jaina tried to smile in return, but knew it came out more like a grimace. At that, Thrawn answered the door.

"Please, come in." He stepped aside to allow them to enter, giving each of them a quick nod. Jaina caught a glimpse of the edge of the bacta-patch resting underneath his pristine white collar, and the sight of it grounded her slightly. Thrawn solved problems. She helped him solve problems. They might be able to fix this, together.

He led them into his private office, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk as he sat behind it. "I have been in contact with Agent Kallus," he began, opening his computer's holo-call app. "I believe he may be helpful in this situation." A moment later, Kallus's visage appeared on-screen.

 _"Good morning, Grand Admiral."_ Kallus nodded briskly to him, then to Jaina and Faro, pausing as he saw Jaina's stricken expression. _"I am sorry to hear about this mess, but I believe the Grand Admiral's hunch is correct."_ Kallus's face disappeared, and was replaced with several blurry images of... two men kissing? Embracing? Jaina's eyes widened as she saw other images, and she averted her gaze pointedly.

Faro frowned. "What is this?"

"Allow me to explain," Thrawn interjected. "I have been working quickly, and have not told Officer Bardi or Commodore Faro of my suspicions."

 _"Go ahead,"_ Kallus's disembodied voice came from the speakers.

"I reviewed the report attached to the court-martial," Thrawn began, voice dropping as he scowled. "And found it to be... lacking. I took the liberty of examining Officer Bardi's outgoing communications, and saw that she did indeed send the required information regarding the prisoners. However, in the files supplied by the medical examiner on Coruscant, said documentation was not there."

Jaina swallowed. How could that have happened? But before she could speak, Thrawn continued. "I noted that the medical report of Gentu's cause of death was filed by an Officer Connolly."

Jaina's breath caught. Could it be...?

"Not the same Officer Connolly we turned down for the CMO position?" Faro asked, brows raised in surprise.

"The very same," Thrawn confirmed. "The medical records Jaina sent could not have been modified by the ISB - they only received copies of the files, and not the raw data itself. The files could only have been modified by someone in the medical branch-"

 _"Such modification is of course, illegal."_ Kallus cut in sourly.

Thrawn nodded. "Indeed. But since modification of the original document could only have come from the medical branch, I sought a reason for why Connolly would do so."

"Well, we know he's not fond of you..." Faro said, eyeing the images thoughtfully. "And that animus could have spread to Officer Bardi, as well. But I didn't think he would be so vindictive to retaliate in such a fashion."

 _"If that was his only motivation, he would not have been."_ Kallus spoke again, still oddly disembodied. _"Which is why the Grand Admiral reached out to me."_ The images flickered, one rising to the center of the bunch. Jaina covered her mouth in shock.

 _"As you can see, Connolly and Carlisle are... intimately involved."_ The holo was obscene, but clear - both men's faces were in view, in high resolution. It was clear the holo was a personal one, one man grinning at the cam as he turned the other's face towards it.

Jaina found her voice. "How... How did you come by such holos?" Kallus seemed to catch the queasiness in her tone, and the image vanished, replaced again by his stern visage.

 _"ISB methods, not up for discussion,"_ he replied shortly. _"If Carlisle had been found guilty of allowing the Weequay-"_

"Gentu," Thrawn interjected, quietly.

Kallus's eyes flicked to him for a moment, then he continued. _"If he had been found guilty of allowing Gentu to perish in his custody, he would have been charged with manslaughter and likely found guilty."_ He gestured vaguely with his hand. _"It's clear to me that Connolly stepped in to prevent that, and placed the blame on you. Since there was a death involved, someone had to be court-martialed."_

He paused, shooting Jaina another glance as he took a breath. _“Such fraternization is against regulation of course, for exactly this reason. I intend to file a counter-report noting my findings, with a recommendation the charges be dropped."_

Jaina let out a massive sigh of relief, sagging in her chair. "Thank the stars," she said, but Kallus cut her off.

 _"You'll still have to go before the panel,"_ he cautioned. " _But the Grand Admiral has also contacted Colonel Yularen to testify on your behalf."_

"I also request that Commodore Faro file a report noting her conclusions of Connolly's potential animus towards Officer Bardi, and myself," Thrawn added, and Faro nodded, a fierce look in her eyes. "I will file an additional report asking the panel to acknowledge Officer Bardi's excellent record, and my opinion that her bilinguality may continue to prove useful in our endeavors to tamp down the rebel threat on Lothal."

 _"Which Yularen will also concur with,"_ Kallus said. Jaina thought his voice had taken an odd quality for a moment, but he sounded normal again as he continued _. "All of that, combined with Bardi's outgoing communication records, should be sufficient evidence to have you cleared."_

Jaina looked at the three of them, and tried to take a deep breath. This morning had been too much. It wasn't even duty-hours yet, how could she have been _court-martialed_ , how did Kallus gain access to images like _that_ -

"Remember," Thrawn spoke softly, pulling her back from her thoughts.

Jaina blinked, and gave her head a little shake. "Sorry," she said, sitting up straighter in her chair. "This is just... a lot to process. Thank you for helping me." She turned to Agent Kallus and tried to offer him a small smile. "I'm sorry this is our first meeting - I understand you are to be working closely with the Chimaera as we deal with Lothal. Thank you for your swift intervention," she finished quietly. "I am very grateful for your assistance."

Kallus seemed taken aback by her words. _"Of course,"_ he replied after a moment, gazing at her thoughtfully. _"While Governor Pryce and I were on the Chimaera, it was clear to me the Grand Admiral has cultivated a competent, loyal crew."_ He nodded to Thrawn as he spoke. _"I am happy to be able to help keep said crew intact."_ He leaned forward, staring at something off screen. _"I'm getting a call from Yularen; I'll keep you informed of any relevant developments."_

"Thank you, Agent Kallus. We will see you tomorrow." Jaina glanced at Thrawn as he ended the call. Tomorrow?

Thrawn caught her confused stare. "Court-martial panels do not take one's usual duties into account," he said, leaning back in his chair and studying the two women in front of him. "I take it you did not review the specifics of the summons?"

Jaina shook her head, mind still reeling a bit from all the events of the morning. "I didn't even think it would have that quick a turn around," she said quietly.

"That's High Command for you. Slow on the things you need, quick on the things you don't." Faro shook her head as she frowned. "This is going to be one hell of a panel."

Thrawn nodded, and Jaina turned her eyes on Faro. "What do you mean?" She squeaked.

Faro shook her head again. "All the parties involved are going to be there. Those holos..." She grimaced. "High Command is going to see them. With Connolly's temper, it's going to get rowdy."

"If anything, that will improve our case," Thrawn said, still gazing at the pair thoughtfully. "An outburst from him will support your report." He nodded to Faro, then spoke again. "I wish to leave for Coruscant immediately. Can you postpone the meeting with the senior officers I requested?"

Faro looked a little relieved at that. "Certainly, sir." She pulled out her datapad and quickly tapped away. "For what time shall I reschedule it?"

Thrawn frowned. "That will depend on our return time from Coruscant. I will let you know when that is."

Faro frowned in return. "You do not wish me to accompany you?"

Thrawn shook his head. "No. Your report will be sufficient, and I do not wish to leave the Chimaera without you, should she be called to engage any rebels while we are gone." Jaina caught the pair share a knowing look, but Faro didn't reply, simply nodding smartly and closing down her datapad.

"Any other orders, sir?" Faro looked at Thrawn expectantly. "Crew for the trip?"

"Same as last time, Commodore, though tell Dewane there will be no need to select a co-pilot. And, let us keep this trip private." He shot a glance at Jaina, and she caught his look of understanding. "There will be enough going on without coordinating other officers aboard. Send private word to Dewane and Tai. And have Xiotin ready the _Onus_ , not the Lamda."

"Yes, sir." Faro rose, and Thrawn and Jaina followed, though Jaina still felt like her legs were jelly.

"Is one hour sufficient time for departure, Officer Bardi?" Thrawn asked Jaina as he escorted them to his door.

"More than enough," she replied quietly. "I just have to let Jones know what's going on."

He nodded to her and gave her a kind smile as she and Faro exited to the main corridor. "I will see you on the shuttle, then. Thank you for your time, Commodore."

"Of course, Grand Admiral." Faro nodded to Thrawn, then turned to Jaina as he closed the door behind them. She glanced quickly around the corridor, and finding no one else around, pulled Jaina in for a hug.

Jaina smiled, now used to her new friend's odd quirk. She wrapped her arms around the woman, finding comfort in her embrace.

"It'll be okay, Jaina," Karyn said softly from somewhere above her. "You didn't do anything wrong. We've got your back."

"Thank you," Jaina replied, muffled against Karyn's uniform. "For everything." They pulled apart, and Jaina gave her a small smile. "And thank you for being worried about me, this morning."

Karyn looked sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry about all that. It's just..." She sighed. "It looked pretty bad, what with Rukh missing and all."

Jaina chuckled. "It's like I told you. He's not missing, he's just shy."

Karyn snorted. "Well, whatever the case, I'm glad it was a false alarm. How's Thrawn?"

Jaina shrugged. "He'll be alright. I don't like the idea of him sparring with those droids, but..." She trailed off, remembering the night before, and how viciously Thrawn fought his metallic opponent. She suppressed a shudder. "He's got his mind set on it." She shook her head. "If those thing's programming messes up, he could really be hurt. But there's not much to be done for it."

Karyn shook her head as well, and nodded towards the lifts. "Don't worry, Vanto never had much luck talking sense into him either." Jaina laughed at that, and was glad Karyn seemed to be moving on from the subject. She did feel bad about lying to her this morning, and even more so now that she would be submitting a report on her behalf to High Command. But there wasn't anything to be done for it - aside from the implications of them violating the code, Jaina knew her friend would likely be jealous that Jaina got to act on her feelings for Thrawn when Karyn couldn't.

Karyn gave her another quick hug in the lift before she bid Jaina goodbye at the barracks level, wishing her luck with the court-martial and again reassuring her everything would be fine.

Jaina stepped out of the lift on the med level, heart feeling a little lighter thanks to her friends reassurances. But as she entered the ward, she felt her heart sink again as she met a stony faced Jones.

Jaina sighed. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, and wordlessly beckoned her friend to follow her to her office.

The second the door was closed, Jones spoke. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" Jaina didn't reply, walking to her desk and sitting heavily behind it.

"I'm serious Jaina, what is-" They stopped abruptly as Jaina raised her hand for silence, her eyes closed as she willed herself not to cry. This morning had already been awful enough, and she didn't need Jones to add to it.

"Is there a problem?" Jaina jumped as Rukh's gravelly voice came from behind her, and she opened her eyes to catch Jones startle as well. Rukh must have already been in the office, cloaked.

"What the-!"

" _Stop_!" Jaina hadn't meant to shout, but she did. "Just... please. Give me a moment." She sat forward and balanced her elbows on her desk, burying her face in her hands. _Remember._ She forced herself to take a few shuddering breaths, then looked up again. Jones was glaring behind her, and she turned to see Rukh standing in the corner of her office, matching the medic's glare.

"He knows," Jaina said to the medic as she turned back to them. "Rukh, come sit, if you want." She gestured to the chair next to the one Jones was sitting stiffly in, and shot an imploring look at her angry friend. "I'll tell you what's going on."

She waited for Rukh to stalk around her desk and sink into the chair, then drew another shuddering breath and spoke.

"Gentu is dead. Reaction to the interrogation drugs the ISB used. The agent is claiming I never sent the med files, and I've been court-martialed." Jones wrenched their gaze from Rukh and turned to her, again shocked.

"You're kidding," they said, leaning forward. "I saw you send the report. How could this happen?"

"It's a long story," Jaina said, leaning back in her chair and sighing. "But Thrawn is working on it. We're leaving within the hour for Coruscant."

She saw Rukh stiffen, and she turned to him. "We just now made the plans. If Thrawn hasn't comm'd you yet, it'll probably be coming soon." Jaina couldn't imagine Thrawn leaving the Noghri behind, not with what had happened this morning.

Rukh nodded, relaxing again. "You'll have to run the ward while I'm gone," she said to Jones, who nodded. "Faro is staying behind, in case anything happens. She says I'll be fine, so..." Jaina trailed off. She didn't want to have to tell Jones what to do in case she didn't return.

"You'll be fine," they said firmly. "Whatever's going on, I saw you do your job. And if Thrawn's working on it..." They shook their head and chuckled ruefully. "No one's better at getting out of court-martials than him."

Jaina offered them a small smile. "Thanks," she said softly. "Now, about this morning." She took another deep breath, and sent an apologetic glance towards Rukh. "I spent the night, and I forgot my comm. I know it was stupid," she said, anticipating Jones's retort. "And it won't happen again. Faro tried to find me to tell me about the court-martial, and couldn't. When she couldn't find Rukh either, she... assumed the worst."

She expected Rukh to react to her statement, but he remained impassive, so she continued. "Thrawn called a meeting about it, regarding the reaction to that mess. The meeting itself won’t happen until we return but… He's not happy Faro assumed you kidnapped me, or something." She gave him another apologetic look, and he nodded politely.

"Well, it did look pretty suspicious," Jones said, shooting a quick glance at Rukh. Jaina shook her head.

"Stop. Stop that, right now." She glared at her friend. "I trust Rukh. _Thrawn_ trusts Rukh. I don't know what's gotten into people around here, but I am so, so tired of this, right now." She gripped the arms of her chair, anger suddenly rising. "I have enough crap to worry about without adding people thinking my friend is going to... to hurt me, or something stupid like that." She spat out the last statement, not able to look at Jones as she did so, and instead glared at the wall behind them.

There was silence for a moment, then Jones spoke. "Jaina... I'm sorry." She looked at them, and felt her heart break a little. She realized Jones had never seen her angry like this - angry at them.

"Oh Jones, I'm sorry, I didn't-" But Jones cut her off.

"No, you're right." They turned to Rukh, who eyed them warily. "Jaina is right. I have no excuse. I'm sorry for... for everything." They held their hand out to the Noghri. "I hope we can start fresh."

Rukh eyed them for a moment, then slowly raised his hand and took the medic's in his own. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I am used to people disliking me. It does not matter, to me." Rukh met the medic's gaze as they dropped their grasp. "But I thank you, regardless."

Jaina sighed. She was glad that their animus was broken, but her mind was still heavy with other matters. "We told Faro Thrawn got hurt calibrating his new droids, and I went to treat him and forgot my comm." She said after a moment. "Collarbone injury. Just so you know the story."

Jones nodded. "I'm sure the whispers have already started," they said, shaking their head. "I'll help them along."

She smiled at her friend. "Thank you," she replied quietly as she stood. "I need to go pack now. Thanks for being worried about me."

Jones and Rukh stood as well, and Jones put a hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the office. "I'm sorry for being mad," they said quietly. "Let me know how everything goes."

"I will." They embraced quickly, then Jaina and Rukh turned to leave. As they were walking to the door, Rukh's comm pinged.

"You were correct," he said, checking the message. "My master has told me of the plan. Will I permitted in the court-martial itself?"

"Probably not," Jaina said as they made their way back to the lifts. "You should bring some of your knitting things; Laura will be around and you can do some work together." Rukh nodded silently as they boarded the lift. Jaina was used to his way of not replying, but found herself comforted by his quiet presence. As they got out on their level, she turned to say goodbye, but he spoke first.

"I have made something for you," he said, nodding to his quarters. "I had been working on it down in the ward, early this morning. After I heard the search end, I brought it back up here to give to you, but could not find you." He turned, and Jaina followed him to his quarters, a small smile on her face.

"Wait here," he said, nodding to the corridor and ducking quickly into his room. A moment later, he returned, a thick purple and blue scarf in his hands. "Thank you for all the kindness you have showed me," he said quietly as he placed it in her hands. "I am not sure if I deserve it."

Jaina took the scarf, suddenly finding her lower lip trembling. "Is it alright?" Rukh asked, concerned at her reaction.

Jaina didn't reply right away, instead looking up at the Noghri and trying to blink away tears. "It's wonderful," she said, voice breaking. "Can I hug you?"

Rukh looked surprised, but nodded, and Jaina threw her arms around him. This morning had been almost too much for her to bear - almost getting caught with Thrawn, getting court-martialed, finding out that was due to an old vendetta, Jones's anger - Rukh's gift was almost too kind for her to fathom, at the moment.

"I'm- I'm sorry for crying," She hiccuped, still holding Rukh. "Today's just... Today's been a lot. Thank you, for the gift."

Rukh patted her back, a little awkwardly. "I am sorry you must fight these battles," he said, gravelly voice low. "As I have sworn to protect my master, I have also sworn to protect you. I will assist you, in any way I can."

She hiccuped again as she pulled away from him. "Thank you," she replied, running her hands along the soft yarn of the scarf. "I hope I can keep you safe, too."

Rukh smiled at her. "You have already done much for me, Jaina Bardi. You do much, for everyone you can." Jaina frowned as his voice dropped to a growl as he continued. "And if justice is not met at your court-martial, then I shall see to it myself."

Jaina shook her head, smiling at him sadly as she did so. "I can't ask you to do that, Rukh. If you're caught, who will make sure Thrawn doesn't hurt himself with those droids?" She gave him a little wink. "Whatever happens, I'll be fine. Thank you for taking care of me."

Rukh smiled back by way of reply. "I'll see you on the shuttle,” she said. He gave her a brief nod, and turned back into his quarters.

Jaina packed quickly, not allowing herself to wonder how she would have all her things sent to Coruscant if High Command found her guilty. She felt that making plans like that would invite the verdict, so she pushed the thought from her mind and instead packed light, only throwing two spare uniforms and some casual and sleepwear in her bag. She pulled out her datapad as she walked down to the hanger, downloading some holo-novels she had been meaning to read for the flight to Coruscant. She knew she would need the distraction to make the trip bearable.

She was a little early in getting to the hanger, but figured waiting in the bustling space would be better than sitting in her quarters and stewing. As she approached the _Onus_ , she caught sight of Dewane running her external pre-flight check. Dewane spied her as well, and paused her ministrations as Jaina walked over.

"Hey," the young pilot said, giving her a small smile as Jaina approached. "You can go on aboard; I started the caf maker for you."

Jaina smiled back, touched by her friend's thoughtfulness. "Thanks." She could tell Dewane resisted the urge to hug her, twitching oddly before remembering her duties, and they shared a small chuckle as Jaina walked up the ramp.

Jaina found the small galley empty as she set her bag down under the table and made a cup of caf. Checking her chrono, she saw she had enough time to call Laura and tell her what was happening. She couldn't remember what time it was on Coruscant, but figured it was worth a shot regardless.

 _"Baby? What's up?"_ Laura answered after a few pings, looking concerned. She knew Jaina didn't call during her duty hours unless it was necessary. Jaina could just make out the wall-sculpt Laura hung in her office, and figured it was probably mid-morning on Coruscant.

"Hey," Jaina said, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. "There's... There's something going on. We're coming to Coruscant."

Laura frowned. _"Why are you coming back so soon? Is everything okay?"_

Jaina gave her head a small shake. "I've been court-martialed. But don't-"

 _"What?!"_ Laura's eyes widened, and Jaina spoke quickly, in an effort to calm her wife.

"Thrawn's working on it, and I've got Colonel Yularen on my side, as well as the truth of the matter," she replied, speaking swiftly and firmly. She didn't want Laura to trigger a burn with worry. "An ISB agent is saying I didn't follow proper procedures when I sent a prisoner I had treated to Coruscant for questioning. They... The prisoner, Gentu, had a reaction to the drugs the ISB used for interrogation. They’re dead." A pang of sorrow ran through her at the explanation; Gentu had barely reached adulthood and now… He was gone.

Laura frowned, an odd effect as her eyes were still wide with shock. _"What do you mean, they died?"_

Jaina sighed again. "I started them on some medication for scale-rot; they're Weequay. Apparently, that medication is contraindicated for the interrogation drug, and that... that caused it." She swallowed hard. "The agent claims they wouldn't have used the drug if they knew the meds Gentu was on. Except, I did send that info. It's in my records here that I did. Thrawn thought something was fishy, so he looked into it, and thinks one of the medical officers of Coruscant altered the files because they're romantically involved with the ISB agent who did the interrogation, and that agent either missed or ignored the info. They would have been charged with manslaughter, so the medical officer doctored the records.”

_"That's... Baby, that's insane. That's holo-drama insane."_

"I know," Jaina replied, chuckling a bit at her wife's analogy.

_"How in the world did Thrawn know the medic and agent are involved?"_

"He asked another ISB agent he knows to do some digging, because he thought something about the report wasn't right."

Laura shook her head, seemingly amazed at Thrawn's skills. _"Thank the stars he had someone he could contact about that. When are you going to be here?"_

"Probably right when you get off work, we're coming from Felucia," Jaina said, checking her chrono again. "Thrawn's coming, as is Rukh. I don't know what our schedule is for tonight, since the actual court-martial isn't until tomorrow."

Laura nodded as she glanced off-screen, quickly typing on her workstation. A moment later, she spoke. _"I've taken tomorrow off. I know I won't be allowed to actually come with you, but..."_ She trailed off as she looked back at Jaina, eyes rich with concern. _"I want to be with you as much as I can."_

Jaina smiled. "Thanks, babe. Rukh probably can't come in either, so I told him to bring his knitting. I thought maybe you two might have some time to work together, in person."

Laura smiled at that. _"It's a good way to pass the time,"_ she agreed. _"I'm sure there will be a waiting area somewhere in High Command we can settle down in while you go before the panel."_ Her smile drooped again. _"Do you... do you think you'll be cleared?"_

Jaina nodded firmly. "I think so, yes. Agent Kallus thinks so, and apparently Thrawn's been court-martialed a bunch, and he's just fine."

Laura gave a huff at that. _"Well, that's good then. Maybe, once all this nasty business is done with, we can all sit down for dinner or something."_

Jaina nodded to Tai as they came aboard, followed by the rest of the usual squad. "I would love that. I've got to go now, we're getting ready to take off here. I love you."

Laura smiled and blew her a quick kiss. _"Love you too, baby. We'll be okay, I'll see you soon."_

Jaina smiled and she blew a kiss back, then closed the call.

"This is a righ' load o' bantha crap, this is," Sawyer said without preamble as he plopped into the chair next to her. "Can't believe any o' this, doc."

Jaina chuckled as Amari joined them, sitting down more gracefully than his blustery friend. "Tai gave us the run down," he said, shaking his head. "They said Faro told them Thrawn has some serious counter-evidence. There's going to be hell to pay."

"Righ' there is, lemme tell ya," Sawyer muttered darkly, and went into a long winded rant about what he would do if he ever got his hands on the scum that set Jaina up, Amari chiming in now in then with more creative ideas on how to make the man pay. Jaina smiled as she listened to the two plot, touched by their protectiveness.

She gave Thrawn and Rukh a small nod as they came on board, and Thrawn sent her a rueful smile as he observed his trooper's professions of loyalty and protection. He didn't interrupt their tirade, merely nodding to the group as he turned and made for the cockpit, Rukh following after he set down his bulging pack.

Jaina settled into her chair as the rest of the squad strapped in for take-off, finding there was no room for her to speak as the other members joined in the discussion. It was clear they intended to distract her with their conversation, not allowing a single shred of doubt as to the panel's findings slip into the conversation, and Jaina felt her spirits lift with the ship as they zoomed away from the _Chimaera_ , grateful for the friends she had made.


	32. Court Martial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is big and a little chunky, but I just really wanted to get to the meat of things!

Dewane started a bit when she entered the cockpit and found Thrawn sitting in the co-pilot’s chair. “Grand Admiral,” she said, saluting sharply as she announced her presence. “I had wondered why Commodore Faro told me no co-pilot was necessary.”

Thrawn nodded to her as she took her seat and powered up the ship. “It has been some time since I have flown my ship,” he replied, keying his half of the start-up sequence. “It is a skill I do not wish to neglect.”

“Of course, sir,” she said a bit distractedly as she gave everything a final double-check. Thrawn could tell she was resisting glancing over at his half of the board, knowing she did not want to seem improprietous. He made a show of adjusting the height of his chair, giving her a chance to check his own work without him catching her doing so.

It was true he missed piloting - as he rose through the ranks of the Navy, opportunities to fly became fewer and fewer, and while the Ascendancy utilized their own force-sensitive pilots for long distance voyages, he missed the freedom that came from flying his own ship on smaller missions.

But he had also chosen to act as co-pilot in order to observe Dewane.

With the Defender program moving into its final production stages, more and more test-pilots would be necessary to refine the fighter crafts for regular duty. Skerris’s mention of the defection of Antilles had reminded Thrawn that he ought to play a more active role in selecting pilots for the program - it was well and good for Skerris to select cadets from his rigorous program at Skystrike, but it would be prudent to have a variety of skill levels behind the controls of the initial production run.

Dewane had a solid record in the run-of-the-mill TIEs the Empire currently employed, and Thrawn had a feeling she possessed the temperament to provide valuable feedback regarding the Defenders. She was quick to ask questions and speak her mind, regardless of company. That aspect of her personality might be attributed to her youth, but it would be useful. On Gatalenta, she had proven flexible and friendly, quickly integrating into a group that was not her usual one, and even when inebriated, was still quick of mind and observant.

Thrawn watched her out of the corner of his eye as they made for space. She had flown the _Onus_ before, but it’s controls were decidedly non-standard, thanks to his personal modifications to the craft. Yet these modifications seemed to prove little hindrance to her as she coordinated the departure, chattering with Xiotin and readying the navicomputer as they flew away from the _Chimaera_.

“Everything okay, sir?” Dewane asked, glancing at him sideways as they made for the hyperlane that would take them to Coruscant.

Thrawn smiled. She was observant. “Quite, Lieutenant.”

To his surprise, she chuckled. “You have a reputation for watching your pilots. Any particular reason why?”

“I find the information gleaned useful,” he replied simply. Thrawn didn’t want to influence her flying with his true intentions, and didn't elaborate.

Dewane shrugged. “Well, it’s a pleasure to have you in the cockpit.”

He didn’t reply as they settled into the hyperlane, readying the hyperdrive and jumping into hyperspace. Her movements were smooth and precise, wasting little time between the computer’s ready-ping and the jump. Not a small feat, considering the modifications and the unfamiliarity of the craft.

There was little to do while the craft was in hyperspace itself, and Thrawn settled against his seat, pulling out his datapad as he did so. He caught the shimmer of Rukh out of the corner of his eye, the Noghri cloaking himself before standing and exiting the cockpit. Thrawn had a feeling Rukh was going to the galley to observe and watch over Jaina during the trip, and he felt a small pang of regret that he was not seated back there with her.

“Mind if I ask a question, sir?” Dewane asked, pivoting her chair towards him and pulling him from his thoughts. “I don’t want to interrupt, if you’re busy.” She gestured to the datapad in his hands.

“Not at all.” Thrawn closed it down and met her gaze. She chewed her lip for a moment, then spoke.

“The special TIEs in the hanger,” she began slowly. “I know they’re a personal project of yours.”

Thrawn nodded, watching her politely. The Defenders were technically a secret project, though it was hard to keep such endeavors secret at the stage they were currently at. There was no way to covertly dock them in the Chimaera, but the exact nature of the seemingly exotic craft was known only to those directly involved with the project.

Dewane chewed her lip again before speaking. “I was in the hanger when Onyo set off the bombs she planted. I… I was right behind the line of those TIEs when the charges blew.” She looked him in the eyes. “If those TIEs had standard drives, I’d be dead.”

Thrawn nodded again, but didn’t reply. He was curious to her train of thought.

She didn’t speak again, so he inclined his head for her to continue. “I guess I’m wondering… what exactly you’re doing with them. Why modify the drives of a TIE? Change it’s airfoils? They’re already excellent fighter craft,” she said, leaning forward, and Thrawn could catch a gleam in her eye. “Some would argue they’re the pinnacle of modern fighter technology. So what are you doing to them?”

Thrawn eyed her carefully, debating how best to reply. He had wanted to wait to discuss this subject with her, but it seemed she had already given much thought to it.

Dewane seemed to interpret his pause as another invitation to continue, and she did so. “Sure, TIEs have some weaknesses, but it could be argued these weaknesses could be countered by the pilot’s skill, or the tactical preparations made by whatever fleet is commanding the squad.” She raised her hand and began ticking off on her fingers. “No shields, but their profile is compact enough to allow a skilled pilot to avoid enemy fire. No hyperdrives, but small enough to be carried en masse by appropriate ships. Their targeting systems more than make up for the dual cannons and the dubious accuracy from firing close-set from the underbody.” She paused, seeming to hesitate before she finished her thought, but decided to do so anyway. “So why are you adding or modifying those features? To do so makes them bulkier, and more expensive to build.”

Thrawn smiled as she finished her statement. She had perfectly summed up the arguments regarding the Defenders in less than a minute - far quicker than any briefing with High Command, and she had only outside observations of the craft.

“You are astute, Lieutenant.” Thrawn leaned back in his seat. “I had hoped to discuss this with you at a later time, but it is clear to me now is the time to share my thoughts with you regarding the TIE Defenders.”

She quirked a brow at that, and a look of comprehension crossed her features. Thrawn smiled again.

“I wished to observe you to see if you would be a good fit for the Defender’s test pilot program,” he said. “I think that your questions regarding their modifications would be readily answered should you be afforded time in the cockpit of one of the prototypes. I wish to offer you a position in the program.”

Dewane raised both brows in surprise, and the gleam had returned to her eye, an almost hungry one.

“Such an assignment would not require an official change in duties,” Thrawn continued. “You would remain stationed on the _Chimaera_ , but would also begin reporting to Captain Skerris, as well as myself.”

“Isn’t he officially stationed on Skystrike, sir?” Dewane asked. “I had wondered why he was popping in so often.”

“Yes,” Thrawn said, meeting her gaze with purpose. “His work on the Defenders is need-to-know. Should you accept this offer, you would engage in similar, off the book reporting.”

She nodded slowly. “Is anyone else on the _Chimaera_ part of the program?”

“Yes,” he affirmed. “Quite a few. Their roles are kept secret, as yours would be.”

“And what exactly would my role be?”

“Taking prototypes on test runs, and reporting on their performance. Your reports will influence any changes to the designs. Should you still be in the service when they are brought to full production, you and your fellow pilots would form a special squad, the first of its kind. An elite, flexible, swift attack force, deployed to engagements where larger capital ships are not suited.”

Dewane had leaned forward in her seat as he spoke, and broke into a grin as he finished. “Sir. This may have been the coolest thing you’ve ever asked me to do, and I’m counting that Marg-Sable maneuver in this.”

“Then you accept my offer?” A ghost of a smile crossed Thrawn’s features as he remembered the man who had introduced him to the maneuver.

“I do, sir. Thank you,” she said firmly, still sporting a broad grin. “I hope I can be of help with the project.”

“I think you will be,” Thrawn replied, leaning back in his seat and peering out the cockpit into the swirl of hyperspace. “These Defenders are the future of the Empire. Your work with them will be invaluable.”

\---

Jaina stepped out of the shuttle onto the landing pad into the mild Coruscant afternoon, following Tai and Jax, the latter of whom she had made acquaintance with during the voyage. Jax was a quiet woman, and had spoken little during the trip, but shared Jaina’s concern regarding Kallus’s methods of acquiring the compromising holos of Connolly and Carlisle.

That subject had left a hollow in Jaina’s gut. She hadn’t given it much thought at the time, but the hours on the ship, despite the troopers best intentions, had given her plenty of time to consider the implications of ISB’s investigatory powers. Could they discover her and Thrawn’s actions? They certainly didn’t take holos, like Connolly and Carlisle had. But what records were there of their conversations with Laura? Could those have been recorded, stored somewhere?

Briefly, she felt a pang of her old paranoia from the Kashyyyk incident return, and she gave herself a little shake, forcing the matter from her mind. She would talk to Thrawn about it later.

For now though, she had other things to think about.

“We are to meet with Colonel Yularen in half an hour,” Thrawn said as he strode across the platform, soft voice breaking into her thoughts. “After that, you will have the evening to do as you wish.”

She nodded in response, pulling out her comm to send word to Laura of their plans.

“Master,” Rukh’s low growl came from behind them, and Jaina turned to see the Noghri pick up his pace a bit to walk on Thrawn’s other side, Sawyer keeping up the rear guard. “Where shall I stay tonight?”

Jaina shot him a glance as they came upon the speeder-call dock, Tai keying a request beacon. Rukh had a good point - he had quarters on the _Chimaera_ , but as far as she knew, he didn’t keep a home anywhere. He didn’t have cause to, during his time with Black Sun, and she knew that the short time he spent on Coruscant was mostly useless.

“There are quarters on the _Onus_ , should you wish to sleep there,” Thrawn said as a speeder rose to them, Tai stepping to the diver’s side and Jax ushering them in the back before taking the seat next to Tai. “It is my understanding Lieutenant Dewane will remain aboard. You may also stay at my apartment, if you wish. Either way, I have some personal business to attend to this evening, and do not require your services.”

Rukh seemed to hesitate at that, but Sawyer quickly cut in, clambering next to Rukh and slamming the speeder door behind him as Tai drove them away. “If ta boss won’t be needin’ us, ya could come out fer drinks wit us!” Jaina couldn’t see his face beneath his helmet, but it sounded like he was grinning broadly at Rukh underneath his bucket, who looked taken aback by the offer.

“That’s _if_ we are dismissed, trooper,” Tai cut in darkly, their own helmet turning the comment into a growl.

Thrawn chuckled as he spoke. “I am sure I will not be needing any of you, tonight. Think on the offer, Rukh, and let me know what you wish to do.”

“Yes, master,” Rukh growled.

They passed the ride in silence, Jaina watching the cityscape as they zoomed above most of the traffic in the military-vehicle lane. Normally, she loved the sight of the bustling city-planet, prismatic lights and banners giving it a cheerful atmosphere, so many species and classes bubbling together. But to look at it now, to wonder if she would have to return to the planet for good, left her feeling hollow.

She was vaguely aware of a reedy numbness flitting in the back of her head. It was an odd sensation, one that could be picked out and examined from the outside. It was a fuzzy, dark grey static resting at the base of her brain, creeping up the insides of her skull, slithering into the cracks and settling like stubborn comm interference.

She knew what it was, of course. The dark tendrils of her mind creeping out to play, her insecurities and paranoia made tangible as the crushing weight of her situation enveloped her. She knew the feeling, intimately. She had worn the static like a blanket, when she sat on the floor of the surgical suite on the _Devastator_. Allowed it blot out her other musings, allowed the fuzzy interference to act as a barrier against thoughts too burdensome to bear.

She saw it’s dark swarm approach, and a tiny voice, one that sounded vaguely like Nadi, told her to shake it off, to not allow it’s obfuscating sheen to descend. But the numbness was… comforting. It was much easier to sit here, thoughts slipping away with the passing iridescent shimmers of the city below, languidly illuminated by the fading afternoon sun. The blanket was so _heavy_ , would take such an effort to shrug off. It was much simpler to let the shadows descend with Coruscant’s sun.

“... Bardi?” Thrawn’s voice drifted through the static.

“Hmmm?” Jaina pulled her eyes from the window to look at him, a bit blankly.

“Your comm, Officer Bardi.” Thrawn gestured to her hip, but his eyes didn’t leave her face.

“Oh.” Now that he pointed it out, she noticed its insistent pinging. She pulled it from her belt, and answered.

_“Hey baby,”_ Laura said. _“I saw your message; I’m just now heading out of the office. Comm me when you’re done and I’ll come get you.”_

“Perhaps you would be willing to join us, Mrs. Bardi?” Thrawn cut in before Jaina could reply, leaning close to her for the comm to pick up his low voice. “We will be meeting Colonel Yularen in one of the restaurants in the lower level of the Senate Building, as he will be coming from a meeting there.”

_“Oh!”_ Laura sounded surprised, and pleased to hear Thrawn’s voice. _“If you don’t think it would be imprudent, Grand Admiral.”_

“Not at all. It is not a formal dinner; just an opportunity to touch base before tomorrow.”

_“Well, I would be glad to. I’ll meet you in the Atrium, then.”_

“Certainly, Mrs. Bardi. We will see you shortly.”

Laura signed off, and Jaina found that hearing her wife’s voice had lifted her mind’s blanket, just a bit. She also noticed that Thrawn had not leaned back to his side of the speeder’s bench seat, instead remaining with his shoulder and thigh lightly pressed against her. She tucked her comm away, and turned slightly to glance at him. His head was angled to gaze out the window on her side of the speeder, and he deftly met her sideways glance.

“I think it would be good for you to have Laura with you,” he said softly, and she caught sight of him turning his hand slightly on his thigh, an almost tentative invitation. She cast a surreptitious glance forward, and could see that from the angle of their seats, Rukh and Sawyer couldn’t see their laps. She carefully intertwined her fingers in his, and his reassuring squeeze sent a fleeting thought through her mind - remember.

“Dinner is unlikely to be an entirely pleasant affair, what with the subject matter we must discuss. Laura will be a comfort.” Thrawn turned his eyes forward and said nothing more, but Jaina understood his larger meaning. He was not one for errant touch - he had likely sensed her mind’s descent, and knew as well as she did that descent was not something she should allow. Thrawn was trying to help ground her, in ways he knew she responded to.

She smiled a bit to herself as she felt his broad thumb begin a soft circling against her finger. He had probably seen her and Laura do that, the last time they dined together on Coruscant. She was touched he had remembered such a small detail, and that he offered her such comfort now.

She would do well to remember the kindnesses her friends had afforded her in the past hours - Karyn’s hug, Rukh’s scarf, the trooper’s distractions. Each was like a bastion standing firm against her mind’s haze.

As Tai pulled up to the Senate Building, Jaina allowed the memories to buoy her. Yes, her current situation was not ideal. But she had the support of those around her, and right now, that was exactly what she needed.

As she stepped out of the speeder, she watched the last sliver of sun dip behind the glittering skyline, and felt proud that she did not allow her mind to follow.

\---

“I don’t understand you, Grand Admiral.” Yularen surveyed Thrawn over the rim of his glass as he took a sip of the brandy, sharp eyes peering through the shadows of the upscale bar Yularen had chosen for his and Thrawn’s after-dinner drinks. The moment Yularen dropped the name of the bar, Commander Tai’s concerns over the Grand Admiral’s security had vanished, and the troopers had ended up departing the Senate Building with Rukh in tow, Jaina and Laura politely bidding the crowd goodnight as they took their leave as well.

Thrawn surveyed Yularen silently, his own glass resting in his hand as they lounged in the richly appointed space, arm relaxing on the cushioned rest and long legs casually crossed as he lounged in the low armchair Yularen had steered him to. The bar was a quiet one, frequented by the atmospheric Courscanti upper-class. Their own nook was tucked away from the main lounge area, small tables and low ottomans creating little barriers of privacy. Their pristine white uniforms stood out among the dark blues and purples of the other patrons, subtle finery made known by the carriage of those who wore it. Through the grand window opposite them, Thrawn could just spy the domed Senate Building some hundred levels below their current vantage point.

Yularen had tossed an audio-diffuser on the small table between their chairs and ordered a bottle of the Corellian brandy from the server, who took that as their cue to leave the two men be.

“You were never one to run by the book,” the Colonel continued after a moment. “Particularly when you find the regulations outlined unnecessary. Yet I can’t fathom why you are doing what you’re doing.”

Thrawn quirked a brow and took a sip of his own brandy. He had a feeling he knew what the Colonel was getting at, and was briefly reminded of their confrontation on Batonn, after Yularen had spied on his meeting with Nightswan. Thankfully, this time, the Colonel didn’t seem nearly as agitated.

“Don’t you look at me like that, you know what I’m talking about.” Yularen shook his head and relaxed further into his chair, swirling his beverage with practiced ease.

“I am afraid I must ask you to lay your thoughts bare, Colonel.” Thrawn returned his arm to the rest, shifting his brandy to his other hand after taking another sip. The alcohol was excellent, it’s slivering burn just enough to tingle, to add nuance to it’s dusky aftertaste.

Yularen scoffed. “I’ll ask you to call me Wulff, right now, so you know I’m not coming at you sideways.” Thrawn saw his eyes quickly dart around them, checking for eavesdroppers. “My plate is full enough at the moment, and I like you. But this needs to be addressed.”

Thrawn nodded in acknowledgement, and Yularen continued. “You’re sleeping with Officer Bardi, and her wife.” Wulff said bluntly.

Thrawn raised a brow again, taking in his associate’s sweeping gaze. The corner of Wulff’s mustache had twitched as he delivered the statement, a small smile playing on the older man’s lips. Thrawn matched his smile as he replied.

“An interesting accusation, Wulff. How do you come by it?”

Yularen scoffed. “Please, Thrawn. It’s been my job for years to read people. Though I will admit,” he shook a finger at Thrawn knowingly, “that you gave me no such hints. It was all Officer Bardi, and Laura, during dinner. It happened after Uba.” He cocked his head as he gazed at Thrawn. “Probably… on Gatalenta. When Laura factors in is a bit of a mystery, but I’m sure if I looked at your logs, I would find a trip to Coruscant between Gatalenta and now.”

“High Command did request my presence at a meeting regarding the handling of some rebels in the Yarma system some weeks ago,” Thrawn said politely.

“Of course they did,” Yularen said, shaking his head ruefully. “How you managed to snare both of them, I can’t fathom.”

Thrawn merely raised his brows at the man, enjoying another draught of his brandy. Yularen’s cheeks were mildly flushed, the brandy perhaps contributing to the off-color statement.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to prove it, of course.” Wulff spoke again when it became clear Thrawn had no intention of replying. “You’re too smart for that, and Bardi’s got a good enough head on her shoulders to not let something slip. But still…” He sighed, heavily. “You’re treading dangerous waters, Thrawn. Bardi’s entire defense is predicated on Carlisle breaking the rule you two are flaunting.”

Yularen let silence fall as he nursed his drink, breaking his gaze from Thrawn to gaze out the window at the city-scape below.

Thrawn sipped his own drink as he mused on the Colonel’s warning, following his gaze out into the shimmering metropolis. He was unsurprised Yularen had deduced their relationship, and was grateful the man had no intentions of sharing his secret. Yularen was old school, but he wasn’t naive. He took the long view on such matters, had a more nuanced understanding of the interpersonal relations among those in the service. A thought drifted to the surface of his mind.

“What if Carlisle and Connolly were asexual?” Thrawn asked, breaking the silence.

Yularen’s eyes flicked back to him. “What do you mean?”

Thrawn gazed at him thoughtfully. “What if they did not engage in sexual acts together, but Connolly still modified the files? What defense would Officer Bardi mount then?”

Yularen frowned. “Well, you would have the raw records of the files she sent. The problem would have been running a trace back to the computers at the medcenter…” Yularen trailed off. “We likely wouldn't have been able to get a warrant to do that, since we were only able to get a warrant after the digging Kallus did. There would be no reason to assume Connolly would do something like that.”

“Assume that Connolly and Carlisle are romantically involved, if not sexually,” Thrawn prodded. “Would that be onus enough for a warrant?”

“I suppose,” Yularen replied, still frowning. “The regulations state that romantic relationships are forbidden, as well as sexual ones.”

“And what if they were merely friends?”

“I see what you’re getting at,” Yularen said, sighing again as the frown slid off his face, replaced with a look of resignation. “Any relationship that poses a threat to the subject’s loyalty to the Empire is suspect, regardless of the level of intimacy.”

Thrawn nodded, and inclined his head for Yularen to continue.

“But you can’t ban friendship in the regulations. Because then everyone would be isolated,” Yularen chuckled, giving Thrawn a knowing look. “And my desk would be overrun with inquiries.”

“Indeed,” Thrawn replied, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward in his chair to rest his forearms on his knees. “It is impossible to sufficiently regulate such behavior. Therefore, we must examine the intent of the regulation, and also, the intent of those breaking said regulations.”

“Go on,” Yularen said, sipping his drink again.

“Loyalty to the Empire is paramount. Loyalty to the values the Empire is purported to represent - strength, justice, integrity - must necessarily follow. There are other ways to assess these traits in a being.” Thrawn gestured with his hand to the bar. “Already, we have been privy to several acts of disloyalty in the short time we have spent here.” Thrawn nodded to a man, a senator who’s face had graced some holo recently as he gave an impassioned speech against the scourge of spice currently plaguing Coruscant, and whom he knew Yularen had witnessed handoff a credit chip for a small, discreet package. “Do you think he and his spice dealer are romantically involved? Would you call their relationship even a friendship?”

Yularen scowled. “I should think not.”

Thrawn nodded. “Officer Connolly is not disloyal, in the sense that he has no designs against the Empire. But his personality traits - selfishness, anger, flippancy for chain-of-command - these predispose him to disloyalty, should he ever be placed in a situation where his own desires, and the needs of the Empire, conflict.”

Yularen nodded, following Thrawn’s train of thought. “Which is why you pegged him for the altered files. And you feel that your personality, and Officer Bardi’s, do not pose such a threat?”

“You know ours do not.” Thrawn replied, leaning back in his chair. “I have proven my loyalty for my Emperor, both on the battlefield, and in the Throne Room,” Yularen chuckled darkly as Thrawn went on. “And so has Officer Bardi, in her own way.”

Yularen quirked a brow at that. “What do you mean?”

Thrawn paused, surprised Yularen would delve into that statement. Yularen had met Jaina on more than one occasion, and had agreed without second thought to provide a report for the court-martial. Apparently he had sensed something in Thrawn’s comment. “You are familiar with Officer Bardi’s mental health history?”

“A cursory reading, yes. Why do you mention it?”

“When I was tasked with reading her journal, she detailed her mental state, regarding her suicide attempt,” Thrawn said softly. “She had perceived the Navy as having turned against her, the crew of the _Devastator_ conspiring to prevent her from speaking of the Empire’s enslavement of the Wookiees.”

Yularen looked as though he was about to speak, but Thrawn gently raised a hand, cutting him off. “But instead of turning against the Navy, her perceived foe at the time, she retreated. She turned to another oath she had made, one she describes as having taken ‘before a servant of the Empire’. Her vows to her wife, and the oath that one must follow the other, even in death.”

Yularen had raised a fist to his mouth as Thrawn spoke, looking troubled. “She is tied to the Empire through her wife.”

“Yes.”

Yularen frowned. “That’s a hell of a lot to unpack, Thrawn.”

For a fleeting second, Thrawn wished Eli was by his side, ready to clarify the idiom, and it took Thrawn a moment to parse Yularen’s meaning. “Perhaps,” Thrawn replied, once he had remembered the colloquial phrase. “But it supports my conclusion that Jaina is not intrinsically a threat to the Empire.”

Yularen gave a small huff at that. “And therefore, you find no reason for concern in sleeping with her.”

Thrawn frowned. “I find no reason for concern in maintaining a friendship with her. Our physical relationship is an aspect of such friendship. To reduce it to such blunt terms I find… offensive.”

Yularen shot him a quick glance. “So you wouldn’t say you’re romantically involved with her, then? Or her wife?”

“I would not,” Thrawn replied.

“Kids these days…” Yularen knocked the rest of his brandy back, and reached forward to refresh his glass. “Find a wife Thrawn, settle down. It’s less complicated that way.”

Thrawn chuckled. “I have no desire for a spouse. I am content with my life as it is.”

Yularen outright laughed at that as he leaned back in his chair, swirling his fresh brandy again. “Content with walking on eggshells for a friendship? Hiding your actions, risking a court-martial? Is it really worth it?”

Thrawn inclined his head, and raised his own glass to the Colonel in a small toast. “It is.”

\---

Jaina shivered as she took her seat in the hearing room. She, Laura, and Thrawn had slept late that morning, finding no cause to leave their warm bed at a reasonable hour, as her hearing was set for the mid-afternoon. They had finished filing all the necessary reports during dinner the night before, with Thrawn joining them a few hours later and succeeding in providing a suitable distraction from the impending hearing. They had spent the early afternoon walking about the Federal District, giving Rukh an unofficial tour, and had eaten lunch at a breezy, open-air cafe next to the High Command building. Jaina missed the sun’s warmth on her skin as she settled in the hard-backed chair, drawing her limbs closer to her as she looked up at the panel.

Their faces, four of them seated on the dais above, were inscrutable as they peered at their datapads or spoke quietly with one another. There had been little pomp and circumstance as she, Thrawn, and Yularen entered the chamber moments earlier, the panel already having been seated; Jaina’s hearing was the third on their docket for the day.

Thrawn was on her left, sitting primly on the edge of his chair with hands clasped on the table in front of them, he too gazing up at the panel. Yularen was on her right, and was fussing with the datapad that was inset on the center of the table, seemingly unconcerned with the beings looming above them.

The sound of the door opening behind her turned her head, and she saw a stiff, short man clad in ISB white walk in, followed by Connolly, who had gained a fair amount of bulk in their years since the Academy. She took a closer look at the unknown man’s face, and she recognized him as the man from the holos Kallus had shown them. Carlisle.

Carlisle didn’t spare them a glance as he sat at the table next to them, but Connolly caught her stare, and leered at her. He had a smug look on his face, and his lip curled a little as he sat next to his partner. But as Yularen turned to follow Jaina’s gaze, Connolly’s leer dropped a bit, and he hurriedly leaned in to whisper something into Carlisle’s ear. The man stiffened, but didn’t turn to look at Yularen.

Frowning, she leaned towards Thrawn and spoke out of the corner of her mouth. “Are they aware of the counter-report we filed?”

“Likely not,” Thrawn quietly replied. “The report was sent only to High Command, and the search ISB ran on Connolly’s computer system was undetectable. What High Command does with the information depends on what they find during this hearing. When you are cleared,” Jaina smiled a little at his easy confidence, “new charges will be filed against them.”

“It would have been duplicitous of me to file charges on my own, with your hearing set so soon,” Yularen added lightly, leaning towards the pair as well. “Plus, I thought this might be more… interesting.” He snorted, and Jaina gave a weak chuckle. Interesting was not how she would describe her perception of the matter, but she supposed Yularen was more experienced with these things.

“This hearing will come to order,” a reedy, bored voice called, and Jaina looked up to see one of the women on the panel lean forward to speak. “We are met today to resolve the court-martial of Jaina Bardi, Chief Medical Officer of the ISD _Chimaera_. The claimant is the Rubresh Carlisle, agent of the Imperial Security Bureau. The charge is negligence of duty, resulting in the death of a private Imperial citizen in ISB custody.”

His name was Gentu, Jaina thought, feeling another pang of sadness shoot through her at the memory of the young Weequay, who had sat so proudly in her ward despite his capture.

“The panel recognizes Chairwoman Abernathy,” the reedy woman finished, and another woman leaned forward, eyes sharp as gazed down at them.

“We’ve got two more after you folks, so let’s be quick about this.” Abernathy had a high, clear voice, her Coruscanti accent crisp as she addressed the room. “Agent Carlisle claims Officer Bardi neglected to indicate what medications she used to treat the prisoner while in custody aboard the _Chimaera_. Should he have been made aware of said medications, he would have proceeded with the secondary interrogation protocol, and the prisoner would not have perished in custody. His statement is corroborated by Senior Medical Officer Connolly, who handled the treatment of the prisoner when it became apparent he was in undue physical distress.”

She seemed to pause for air, then directed her gaze firmly at Jaina. “Officer Bardi - you have filed a counter-report stating that Officer Connolly illegally altered the files you sent to cover up negligence on behalf of Agent Carlisle. You also have provided evidence of such tampering, aided by ISB Colonel Yularen and ISB Agent Alexsandr Kallus.” Her eyes flicked to Yularen, then briefly to Thrawn. “Do you have anything you wish to state for the record before we begin examining the evidence?”

For a moment, Jaina sat motionless, a bit stunned by Abernathy’s brusque efficiency. Then her mind caught up, and she cautiously stood.

“I do, ma’am.” Jaina took a quick breath, calling on her professional veil, then spoke. “The prisoner’s name was Gentu.” She broke her gaze with Abernathy, and turned to stare at Carlisle and Connolly. “Gentu was 18 standard years old, and was thankful for the efforts I made to treat him, despite his being a prisoner.” Her voice turned cold as she narrowed her stare on Connolly, glaring daggers into his pinched expression. “Gentu has a brother on Felucia; I hope appropriate word has been sent to his family of his death.” She sat back down, heart pounding, feeling anger in her veins. She hadn’t anticipated her desire for such a statement, but the callous way Gentu had been referred to, simply as a prisoner, disgusted her.

There was a slight pause as Abernathy observed her, a slight frown gracing her thoughtful features, before she turned to Carlisle and Connolly. “A statement for the record?” She prompted, and Connolly swiftly rose.

“I categorically object to the notion that I illegally modified any files sent from the _Chimaera_ ,” he began, venom in his words. “And I would like to point out that no search has been made of my home or office. I assert that any evidence brought against me is suspect, and potentially false.” He sat down in a huff.

“Alright then.” Abernathy glanced down at the datapad in front of her and tapped on it; the datapad on the table in front of Jaina lit up and displayed the report Yularen had filed. “This gets a bit complicated, so let’s start with verbal testimony. Colonel?”

Yularen rose, standing tall as he faced the panel. “Grand Admiral Thrawn contacted Agent Kallus yesterday morning regarding suspicions he had concerning the files sent to Coruscant,” he began without preamble. “He had a hunch regarding the relationship between Officer Connolly and Agent Carlisle. Agent Kallus used ISB resources to confirm his hunch, and forwarded the information to me. I obtained a warrant and ran a remote search of Officer Connolly’s work computer, and discovered the files had indeed been altered as Grand Admiral Thrawn suggested. The original files correspond to logs on the _Chimaera’s_ end, which show zero evidence of tampering or editing - Officer Bardi did her job perfectly.”

Jaina caught Connolly and Carlisle stiffen in their seats out of the corner of her eye as a grating voice rose from one end of the panel. “And what exactly led to the Grand Admiral’s hunch?” A balding man leaned forward to glare at Thrawn.

“The panel recognizes Chairman Blake,” the reedy woman announced.

Yularen glanced at Thrawn, catching the man’s nod, and quickly sat as Thrawn gracefully rose, clasping his hand behind his back. “Officer Bardi has an excellent record of service in the Imperial Navy.” Thrawn inclined his head to Jaina in acknowledgement, and she felt a small thrill at his praise. It was nice to hear, even if she had heard him say so before.

“I found it very disturbing that such an error could be attributed to her,” Thrawn continued smoothly. “Upon reviewing the report, I noted that the medical officer charged with Gentu’s Coruscant-based care was Officer Connolly. I had turned down Officer Connolly in favor of Officer Bardi for the Chief Medical Officer position when I first took command of the _Chimaera_. I thought it possible that he may harbor some animus towards her regarding the appointment, and raised my concerns with Agent Kallus.”

“And why would you have cause to engage in such contact with Agent Kallus?” Blake sneered. “ISB is not some tool for you to wield on your whim, Grand Admiral.” Jaina almost frowned at the man’s sarcastic tone - it was clear he disliked Thrawn, but she didn’t want the panel to see her discomfort with his words.

Yularen quickly stood. “It has been noted that Agent Kallus has been assigned as a liaison between the Navy and ISB regarding Governor Pryce’s efforts to quell the rebellion on Lothal,” he interjected, voice firm. “High Command has authorized the Seventh Fleet to work closely with Pryce and Kallus to temper the situation. Any matter involving the _Chimaera_ falls under Agent Kallus’s purview.” He sat back down quickly, indicating that he foresaw no argument to his explanation.

Thrawn paused, waiting for the panel to comment. He was met with silence, so he continued. “Agent Kallus agreed that something was amiss, and found evidence that Agent Carlisle and Officer Connolly are romantically involved. This breach of Imperial regulation was enough evidence to allow Colonel Yularen to obtain his warrant.”

There was a heavy, awkward silence at that, the words hanging in the air. It seemed that Thrawn was waiting for a response, and after a moment, Carlisle rose to speak. Thrawn took that his cue to sit, and he resumed his prim position at the front of his chair, gazing politely at Carlisle.

Jaina thought the man looked paler than he had when he first entered the chamber, and his voice quivered as he spoke. “I request that the panel allow me to see the evidence Agent Kallus uncovered.”

Abernathy seemed to hesitate, glancing quickly at her peers. The man at the other end of the table, the only one on the panel to have not yet spoken, gave her a small nod.

“I should caution that any evidence displayed will appear on all linked datapads present,” she said slowly, looking down at the datapad before her. The man who had nodded was gazing firmly at the wall opposite him, while the woman with the reedy voice and Blake awkwardly exchanged a glance. “I can assure you the evidence is… irrefutable. Do you still wish it shown?” Abernathy looked at Carlisle.

Connolly looked ready to speak, but Jaina could just see the faint gesture Carlisle sent his partner with his gloved hand. “Yes, ma’am.”

Abernathy sent him an apologetic nod, then tapped her datapad. The table’s datapad flashed, and the holos Kallus had shown them yesterday appeared. Jaina raised her eyes firmly to the panel, not looking at the pad or at Connolly and Carlisle.

The silence stretched on almost unbearably, unbroken by gasp, comment, or chuckle. Finally, finally, she heard the sound of Carlisle descend to his chair, the soft whump accompanied by what sounded like a choked sob. “Thank you, ma’am,” he said softly, almost inaudible.

The datapad in front of Jaina went black, and she relaxed in her seat, having not realized how stiff she had become in the awful quiet of the chamber. She glanced over at the pair. Where Carlisle had blanched, Connolly had flushed, the red in his face seeping up into his hairline. His hands were clenched into fists atop the table, and he seemed to be shaking. Jaina didn’t know when he had learned to control his temper, but even without an outburst, it was clear he was furious.

Abernathy cleared her throat quietly. “In light of the evidence provided by ISB, as well as the… mountain of corroborating documents provided by Officer Bardi’s superiors, I hereby clear Chief Medical Officer Jaina Bardi of all charges.” Jaina’s breath caught in her throat as she stared up at Abernathy. It was over? That quickly?

“Agent Carlisle, Officer Connolly, you are hereby relieved of duty. Reinstatement will be dependant on the findings of High Command, and any actions they may choose to take thereafter. Word will be sent regarding your hearing by end of day. This panel is adjourned.” Abernathy leaned back in her chair, looking troubled, and the rest of the panel turned to speak quietly with one another.

“We should take our leave,” Yularen said quietly, touching Jaina’s elbow as he rose. She took one more glance at Connolly and Carlisle, the former still glaring up at the panel, seething, and the latter merely staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Wordlessly, she followed Yularen and Thrawn out of the room into the empty corridor beyond.

Once she was out of the stifling chamber and had walked a few steps from it’s broad door, flanked by Thrawn and Yularen, a flood of relief crashed over her and she broke into a grin. “Thank you so much for all your help,” she said at large, almost giddy to have had the weight of the court-martial lifted from her shoulders.

Yularen turned to her, a small smile on his face, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I am glad we were able to let the truth speak,” he said, stopping in the corridor to adjust the bag he had slung over his shoulder. Jaina caught the heavy note in his voice. “It’s a shame that all of this happened, though.”

“You mean with Carlisle and Connolly,” she replied, she and Thrawn stopping as well, grin drooping as she remembered Carlisle’s stricken expression. “Well, if they can- “ Her statement was cut off as a rough hand grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around, and a fist caught her square in the face.

She heard unintelligible snarling as she fell heavily to the floor, eyes streaming as she clutched at her broken nose. She could make out the blurry shapes of Thrawn, Yularen, and Connolly before her, Yularen backing away from the hostile man as Connolly made to lunge at Jaina again.

Thrawn caught Connolly around the chest and shoved him back, sending the man stumbling. “ _Cease_ ,” Thrawn growled, stepping forward threateningly and squaring his shoulders.

Connolly spat out a curse in a language Jaina didn’t recognize as he caught his balance, and swung his fist at Thrawn. Jaina watched, shock turning to horror as Thrawn stood his ground and let the blow fall against his jaw, then returned one of his own. Thrawn’s clenched fist caught Connolly squarely in the temple, and the man crashed to the floor, his head hitting the cold marble with a sickening _thud_. He didn’t move.

“Paxton!” Jaina looked up from Connolly’s crumpled body and saw Carlisle dash from the door to the chamber to their group. “What- What- What’s going on?”

“Call medical,” Jaina said to Yularen, her voice oddly tempered and nasal from her injury. She shuffled over on her knees to Connolly, ignoring Yularen’s confused and shocked stare, instead glancing up at Thrawn, quickly assessing him. His jaw was darkening from the blow, but he wasn’t bleeding. At her glance, Thrawn worked his jaw for a moment, then gave her a small nod, signaling he was alright.

“I left my bag with Laura,” she said, turning from him and leaning over Connolly, wincing as a drop of her own blood hit the floor beside his head. She carefully wiped her nose with her sleeve, ignoring the smear and the flash of pain, and gingerly pinched her nose with one hand as she searched for Connolly’s pulse with the other. Carlisle dropped to his knees beside his partner, mouth moving but no sound escaping.

Thrawn watched the man for a moment, then wordlessly turned and hurried down the hall as Yularen knelt beside her.

“Medics are on the way,” he said, handing her a handkerchief he must have had in his bag. She accepted it with a grunt of thanks and held it against her aching nose, stemming the flow from running down her face. She had found Connolly’s pulse and was satisfied by it, then leaned forward to listen for his breathing. She wasn't sure if his breaths were unnaturally shallow or that was just how he normally breathed, but she didn’t want to take any chances.

“Can you hold his head back?” Jaina asked Yularen, wincing as she adjusted the handkerchief to not obstruct her mouth as she spoke. “It’s a two-hand job,” she gestured frustratedly as she shuffled out of the way while Yularen wordlessly took her place by Connolly’s head. “Just tilt his jaw back a bit so his airway is clear. I… I don’t know how injured he is.”

“Let me,” Carlisle seemed to have finally found his voice, and motioned for Yularen to move out of the way. The Colonel did so, and Carlisle gingerly grasped Connolly’s head and did as Jaina instructed.

“The medics will be along,” Yularen reassured them, watching her with concern as she hovered a finger near Connolly’s mouth, then after a moment switched back to checking his pulse. She could feel Carlisle watching her as well as she did so, but she didn’t let her gaze leave Connolly’s chest, measuring it’s slight rise and fall. She repeated the action a few times, checking pulse and respirations, until she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

She turned over her shoulder and saw three medics hurrying over, closely followed by Thrawn, Laura, and Rukh. Thrawn and Rukh stood back as the medics dropped to the floor, two of them tending to Connolly while the third helped her sit back against the wall of the corridor. Laura dropped beside her and caught one of Jaina’s hands in both of hers, and Jaina’s eyes widened in alarm as she felt the tremors running through her wife’s clammy fingers.

“Already took my rescue-meds,” Laura quickly said, immediately recognizing Jaina’s concern. She gave her hand a quick squeeze as Jaina winced, the medic gently prodding at her nose. “Thrawn told us what happened. Are you alright?”

Jaina waited until the medic had pulled her hands away to reach into her kit before replying. “I’ll be fine,” she said, her nasally voice still a surprise to her ears. “I’ve been cleared of the charges.”

“Follow my finger, dear,” the medic cut in, holding a finger up in front of Jaina and watching her eyes track it back and forth. “Any dizziness or nausea?”

“No,” Jaina replied. “Just pain.”

“Good,” the medic said, and Laura chuckled, long used to the odd way doctors had of speaking about injuries. “It doesn’t look like too bad a break; I have what I need to set it now, if you like.”

“Go ahead,” Jaina said, relaxing a bit more against the wall as she glanced at Connolly out of the corner of her eye. Laura followed her gaze, and gave her hand another quick squeeze. The two medics had fitted the man with a neck brace and an oxygen mask, and were getting ready to roll him onto a hover-stretcher to take him away. She closed her eyes briefly as her medic treated her with a numbing spray, then opened them again to watch Yularen and Carlisle help the medics move and secure Connolly. After they had him settled, Yularen walked over to Jaina and knelt beside her as Connolly was carried out, Carlisle in tow.

“Are you going to want to press charges?” Yularen asked, voice low and eyes burning.

Jaina shook her head, the weight of her face feeling off as the numbing spray took hold. “No,” she said simply. Connolly had enough on his plate, and the blow that Thrawn dealt him…

Jaina closed her eyes as the medic gently prodded her face, finding the numbing spray having done its job and got to work setting her nose. She recalled her and Thrawn’s conversation in his quarters a few nights ago, seemingly so long ago after all this. _My life has been dedicated to protecting those I care for, through force, if necessary_ …

“How did Thrawn subdue him?” Laura asked, and Yularen replied.

“Single blow to the head. I know you keep up your combat stats, Grand Admiral,” Jaina head Yularen chuckle, and could imagine Thrawn inclining his head to the man politely. “But that had to be the quickest, cleanest fight I’ve ever seen.”

“I should have been allowed to accompany you.” Rukh growled, sounding like he had moved closer since she shut her eyes. “It is my duty to prevent this.”

Jaina heard Yularen hum to himself under his breath. “As a private citizen, you aren’t allowed access to such things…” He trailed off for a moment, but spoke again. “But through some fancy paperwork, High Command might be able to give you aide status to the Grand Admiral.”

“I am not an aide,” Rukh growled, but Thrawn cut him off.

“Aides may double as bodyguards,” he said softly, and Jaina could hear he had stepped closer as well. “And must necessarily go where I go. I will look into the process of getting such approved.”

“I’ll speak to the policy wonks, they’ll likely have some tips on how to push that through.”

“All done,” the medic said softly, and Jaina opened her eyes. The off-white of a bacta-patch caught the bottom of her vision, but her face no longer ached horribly.

“And what of Officer Bardi? Will that allow me access to her as well?” Rukh gestured to Jaina on the floor as he stared at Yularen.

Yularen quirked a brow at the Noghri and sent a quick glance to Thrawn before replying.

“Well, with what I'm thinking, it should. You would be employed by the Navy, if not directly enlisted. We’ll have to see what we can wrangle with the paperwork.”

Rukh gave a terse nod as the medic helped Jaina stand.

“I don’t think you’re concussed, but you know what to look for if I’m wrong.” She said, peering into Jaina’s eyes again as she pulled a datapad and cylinder reader from her bag. “If you give me your code cylinder, I can enter this into your medical records, and they’ll have it at the medcenter if you feel the need to head down there.”

“Sure.” Jaina tugged her cylinder from her tunic and handed it to the medic, who inserted it into the reader then began quickly typing on her datapad. “Are you okay?” Jaina turned to her wife, whose hands had since stopped shaking but still felt clammy.

“I’m fine, baby. You’re the one I’m worried about.” Laura gave her a smile and her palm another quick squeeze. “I’m thinking a relaxing evening at home is what you need, right now.”

“Listen to your wife,” the medic said with a chuckle, handing the cylinder back. “Doctors orders. I’m Yinchi, by the way. If you happen to go to the medcenter and they asked who handled your conk.”

Jaina laughed. “Thank you, Yinchi. You’ve been excellent.” She tucked her cylinder into its pocket and nodded down the hall, and the group made its way towards the lifts. “Who can I contact if I wanted to find out how Connolly’s doing?”

Yinchi shot her a surprised look as they waited for a lift. “Well, I can look into it later.” She pulled a flimsi with her contact info out of her bag. “Send me a comm, and I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank you,” Jaina replied as Laura accepted the flimsi and tucked it into Jaina’s bag, still strapped to her shoulder.

They bid Yinchi goodbye at the entrance level and stepped outside. It was barely late afternoon, and people milled and bustled about their duties around them. Despite the slight ache in her face, Jaina felt her spirits rise again as they stepped into the warm air. She had been cleared of all charges. It was a wonderfully freeing feeling, and she felt herself grin at the thought.

“Well, this is where I’ll take my leave,” Yularen said, pausing outside the entrance to High Command. “I have to file several reports now; might as well get started.” Yularen chuckled. “I’m glad we got this mess cleaned up, Officer Bardi.” He grasped her hand briefly, and nodded to Thrawn respectfully. “Take care, now.”

“You as well, Colonel. Thank you again, for your help.” Jaina smiled at him, and he winked in return.

“I can’t always step in, like this,” Yularen replied, and for some reason, he sent a quick glance to Thrawn. “But it has certainly been my pleasure to be of assistance.”

“We understand. Thank you, Wulff.” There was an odd twinkle in Thrawn’s eye as he replied, and the two men shared a knowing look before Yularen turned and headed back inside.

“What was that about?” Laura muttered as they walked towards the speeder-docks.

“No idea,” Jaina whispered back. “But we can ask Thrawn about it later.” She glanced up at him beside her, and he gazed back, giving her a small nod and a smile.

“I will explain when we have a moment alone.” They reached the dock and Jaina and Laura’s speeder rose to meet them, Laura having keyed its beacon during their walk. “But for now, I believe we must endeavor to spend the evening relaxing.”

Jaina chuckled. “Fine by me.”

“I concur with this plan,” Rukh spoke up from Laura’s side, and offered them a craggy grin. “Preferably somewhere where you will not need my services.”

They all laughed at that as a speeder rose to them, and piled in, joking with the Noghri about exactly when and where his skills would be most useful. Thrawn elected to drive, and Jaina gazed at the city below them as he piloted the speeder into the less crowded military-vehicle lane, spirits rising with it, all static left behind as they zoomed away from the source. 

 


	33. Higher Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad, but it felt better using these characters rather than creating new ones. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

H’sishi peered around the darkened landing pad, gazing at the neat row of imposing Lamda shuttles. A stiff breeze ruffled her fur, but she resisted to the urge to shake her head, keeping her ears pricked forward and listening for any approaching footsteps.

“Do you see it?” Ottlis asked from behind her, quietly. They were crouched behind a supply container, taking a quick rest from scaling the underside of the hovering platform.

H’sishi shook her head, and motioned for Ottlis to follow. They stealthily made their way around a grungy civilian freighter to another stack of crates, this one closer to the line of shuttles docked for the evening. On the other side of the wide platform, she could just make out the faint shapes of the platform’s guard contingent, six troopers moving in separate trios separated by a dozen meters, lazily walking the perimeter. Their black armor had given her pause when they first scouted the platform, but Ottlis said it was probably just what the night patrol wore.

“Fulcrum said they were on-planet; the shuttle has to be here.” Ottlis muttered, frowning as he pulled out his datapad to review the communication. “Designation LM-4251.”

“I remember the designation…” H’sishi replied, willing her sharp eyes to parse the characters on the sides of each shuttle through the dark. “It is none of these.”

She heard Ottlis huff at that, and she ducked behind the crate to look at him. “Perhaps Fulcrum was mistaken.”

“Fulcrum supposedly gets their info straight from the source,” he hissed back, still not looking at her as he flipped through the communication. “And if we can verify that, this will be the last mission like this we have to suffer through…” He paused as he found what he was looking for. “Says here the CMO was called for a court-martial scheduled for this afternoon. They wouldn’t miss that kind of meeting.”

“Perhaps they have already left.”

“I dunno…” Ottlis paused as he scanned the document. “Says the _Chimaera_ is out near Felucia. If they left after the martial, they’d get back to the ship in the middle of the night. They’re just on patrol out there, that’s not enough reason for them to hurry back.”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn is known for his efficiency,” H’sishi replied sagely. “It would not be unusual for him to return so quickly.”

“If he did-” H’sishi raised a claw, cutting off Ottlis’s comment as her ears pricked behind her, towards the civilian shuttle. She wordlessly turned and peered over the crate, and watched a small, dark haired woman walk down the ramp of the shuttle. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, and was laughing as she held a datapad in front of her. The woman crossed in front of their hiding spot to the edge of the platform, and turned the datapad to face the skyline as she said something about Coruscant never sleeping. A laugh echoed out of the datapad, and another woman’s voice asked if Coruscant had as many suns as Gatalenta. The dark-haired woman cheerfully answered the question as she turned the datapad back to her face, and made her way across the platform back to the shuttle, chattering about how much she missed Gatalenta.

H’sishi waited until the woman had disappeared back into the shuttle before sitting back down and returning her gaze to Ottlis.

“If he did return, wouldn’t there be an open docking position?” Ottlis resumed his comment, gesturing to the unbroken line of shuttles on the other side of the crate.

H’sishi shrugged. “Not necessarily. Another shuttle could have taken its place.”

“Still…” Ottlis shook his head. “I have a feeling they’re still on-planet. Let’s check the next landing platform.”

H’sishi nodded as she rose to follow the man, slinking across the platform and gracefully dropping off the edge, swallowed up by the night. Her sharp eyes failed to notice the thief-program datacard slip out of her pocket, glinting in the moonlight on the edge of the walkway.

\---

If Rukh had any discomfort in being dropped off at Thrawn’s apartment by himself, he didn’t show it. He, Thrawn, Jaina, and Laura had treated themselves to dinner at one of Coruscant’s higher-end restaurants, celebrating Jaina’s vindication. After that, they had time for a quick tour of a small gallery Thrawn favored, Jaina pointing out that a leisurely walk around the quiet art space qualified as relaxing. Both Laura and Rukh had kept a careful eye on the medic during the tour, but the evening progressed without further incident, and both seemed appeased that Jaina was indeed fine after the scuffle with Connolly.

Once placated, Rukh had caught on to Thrawn’s comments of having purchased art from the gallery, and casually enquired about the pieces. Thrawn approved of Rukh’s tact - Rukh had spent the previous night on the Onus, but Thrawn could tell that the Noghri was curious about his apartment and perhaps regretted not taking up Thrawn’s offer the previous night.

Thrawn gave his companions a short tour of his Coruscant home, which was tidy and welcoming despite it’s disuse, thanks to the cleaning droid he owned. It was refreshing to return to it, and remind himself of the art pieces he kept there. Reyda’s work was still perched on the wall in his quarters in the _Chimaera_ , and he intended to keep it there for quite a while longer, but seeing some of his older collection had given him ideas for new arrangements when it came time to rotate the works.

Rukh had prowled around the place, eyes sharp as he assessed it’s security, and declared it an amenable space. Thrawn knew he would find it so - he valued his privacy, and in order to appease Tai, had allowed his trooper commander to institute a few of their own security tricks so they would not feel the need to station an active guard there.

After having shown Rukh the guest bedroom, Thrawn, Jaina, and Laura left the Noghri to enthusiastically examine Thrawn’s collection of ceremonial weapons (which required far too much paperwork to bring aboard the _Chimaera_ ) and made their way to the Bardi’s apartment.

Thrawn wondered if this Yinchi would consider this a relaxing evening as he allowed the two women to steer him to the couch in their living room, dropping heavily upon it as Laura slinked up against his right side, deftly unfastening his collar for better access as her warm lips grazed his neck. Jaina lounged against his other side and languidly ran a hand along his thigh, watching the two approvingly.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by his comm pinging. Laura groaned and rolled her eyes as he pulled it from his waist, and he apologized as he waited for her to settle with a huff against the arm of the couch before he answered it.

“This is Thrawn,” he said, watching Jaina with interest as she briskly undid the sealing strip of her tunic and shrugged it off her shoulders, a sly grin on her face as she did so. She still had the bacta-patch on her nose, but the effect was rather endearing.

“ _Commander Tai, sir._ ” Jaina had reached for the hem of her undershirt, but paused as she heard Tai’s voice through the comm. “ _We found something fishy here at the landing platform, not sure if you wanna come check it out._ ”

“Explain,” Thrawn said, leaning forward and frowning.

“ _Miller found a datacard on the ground as we did our perimeter sweep. Sawyer was bored, so he ran the logo on it. It’s from a disbanded advocacy group called Higher Skies. Records show it was shut down a few years ago as a front for a rebel operation._ ”

Thrawn raised a fist to his pursed lips as he listened. Higher Skies was the group Governor Pryce had worked for, and turned in when she discovered it’s treasonous nature (and when she found the timing for disclosing her information prudent).

Tai continued their report, unaware that Thrawn had played a role in the group's demise. “ _Sawyer says they were known for using data-thief programs hidden in their brochures for gather information on their targets. He’s keeping it locked up for now - what do you want to do?_ ”

Thrawn frowned, thinking quickly. Higher Skies’ office had been raided by the ISB when it was shut down, and Yularen had been satisfied that all contraband had been accounted for after apprehending Madras and Mardapp. Clearly, something had slipped through the cracks. Something they missed.

“Have Sawyer take the datacard and meet me at ISB headquarters,” Thrawn said, and Laura quickly rose from the couch and crossed to her bag she had abandoned by the door. “I will be there momentarily. Alert the landing pad security and maintain a perimeter. Alert adjacent pads, as well. Their target may be on any of them. Keep me apprised of any developments.”

“ _Yes sir._ ” Tai signed off, and Thrawn rose.

“Here,” Laura said, pressing a beacon-call into his hand. “Take our speeder so you don’t waste time hailing one.”

“Thank you.” Thrawn said, and Jaina spoke up from the couch behind him.

“Is it going to be safe? You taking off on your own?” She bit her lip, looking concerned, and Laura mirrored her worried stare.

Thrawn offered them a reassuring smile as he re-fastened the collar of his tunic and smoothed his hair. “Higher Skies was not an intentionally violent organization. They engaged in espionage and infiltration - I do not anticipate a physical attack.”

Laura stepped forward and tugged gently at his collar so it sat more evenly against his throat. “I would feel better if you had Rukh with you,” she said, gazing up at him and resting her palms on his shoulders. For a moment, Thrawn was struck by how much the look reminded him of ones Jaina had given him in the past, and he chuckled.

“He will not be necessary. But I will alert him to the situation.”

Laura still looked unsure, but Jaina chimed in. “Trust him, babe. He knows what he’s doing.”

Laura gave a huff and a grudging smile at that, and tiptoed to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Alright. But keep us updated, okay?” She glanced at the chrono on the wall behind him. “It’s not too late; we’ll wait up for you.”

He offered her another smile. “I will. Thank you.”

Thrawn called Rukh once he was in the speeder, and the Noghri had immediately offered to return to the landing pad to help with security and investigate the scene. Thrawn approved of the plan, agreeing that Rukh’s skills would be most useful there. That done, he called Yularen and explained the situation. He could tell the Colonel was deeply troubled by the discovery, and agreed that meeting at ISB headquarters was the best plan of action.

Thrawn arrived and found Sawyer waiting for him outside the main doors, still in his full armor.

“You may remove your helmet, trooper,” Thrawn told him by way of greeting as they walked inside, and Sawyer chuckled with relief as he pulled the bulky helmet off.

“Thanks, boss. Woulda taken a chunk o’ time ta change, so I jus’ headed over as is.”

Sawyer filled him in on the finer details of the discovery as they made their way to Yularen’s office, and handed him the datacard in question for Thrawn to examine. It was indeed identical to the cards Yularen’s team had confiscated, right down to the laser etched logo.

“I’m itchin ta see what sorta program they’re runnin’ on ta thing,” Sawyer said as the lift opened to Yularen’s level. “I was readin’ up on them, an’ I wasn’t surprised ya was part o’ ta team ta bring ‘em down. They was runnin’ a righ’ slippery one, I’ll tell ya.”

Thrawn nodded as he keyed the buzzer for the office, and didn’t have time to reply as Yularen welcomed them in.

“I’ve run a search on all the individuals involved with Higher Skies, and they’re all still behind bars,” Yularen said without preamble as Thrawn and Sawyer entered, quickly taking their seats in front of Yularen’s cluttered desk. The man himself looked immaculate as usual, despite the hour. “This has to be from someone we missed, or it’s a copycat group.”

Thrawn nodded as he handed over the card. Yularen pulled out a datapad and slipped the card into it, frowning as he watched the brochure load. Sawyer leaned forward with great interest, peering down at the datapad, and for a moment Yularen stiffened, eyes flicking to Thrawn.

“Apologies, Colonel. This is Tech Trooper Sawyer - he was the one to run the logo and determine the card’s origin.” Thrawn explained. “I was not at the landing platform at the time of the discovery, and Sawyer met me here with it.”

“Oh, righ’, tha’s me.” Sawyer quickly looked up from the pad and grinned at Yularen. “Pleased ta meet ya, sir.”

“Charmed,” Yularen said dryly, giving Thrawn another glance before returning to the datapad. He began to tap away on it, and after a moment, Sawyer let out a low whistle.

“Tech’s old, but it’s solid,” he muttered, eyes swiftly tracking the information displayed on the pad below him. “Local containment, they was plannin’ on runnin’ an’ runnin’.”

“I beg your pardon?” Yularen stared at Sawyer, evidently confused by the trooper’s manner of speaking.

“It ain’t got any outgoin’ protocols,” Sawyer said, still peering down at the pad. “Whoever they was, they was gonna use it ta take tha data they wanted, then open up wha’ they got back on their own turf.”

“Yes, that’s how they operated in the past,” Yularen said, leaning back in his chair. “This just confirms that we missed something when we took them down.”

“Aye, but lookie,” Sawyer pointed to a segment in the lower corner of the pad. “Tha’s new, righ’ there. Tha’ crypt wadn’t developed ‘til a few months back, an’ ya report’s say ya busted ‘em years ago.” Sawyer’s accent had become more pronounced as he spoke, clearly excited and engrossed with what he was seeing. “It’s a helluva crypt too.”

Yularen’s frown deepened as he looked back to the datapad. “You’re saying that the encryption on this card is too modern for it to have been in place when the initial program was developed?”

“Aye.” Sawyer chuckled. “I’ve been playin’ wit it durin’ my down time.” He looked at Thrawn. “Tha’ crypt was on da shuttle ya bounced from Uba. Fer it ta show up here…” Sawyer gestured with his hand vaguely. “They's workin’ fer ta same folks.”

Yularen’s eyes widened at that, and he quickly turned to his workstation and began typing away. After a moment, he looked back at the pair.

“He’s right. It’s the same program. Whoever dropped that datacard is with the same cell as the Uba rebel.”

“Then we can assume my shuttle was the target,” Thrawn replied.

“How do you figure that?” Yularen frowned again.

“I believe that Senator Organa’s stolen ships are being used by either a singular cell, or a number of cells who have been united under a single leader,” Thrawn explained. “The Lothal rebels have been spotted using a _Tantive_ cruiser, and they know Pryce has the Seventh Fleet at her disposal. It is logical to assume my shuttle was the target.”

“Good thing we took ta _Onus_ , boss.” Sawyer chuckled again. “We ain’t had a breach; only folks tha’ been aboard are folks tha’ are suppose ta be.”

Yularen had leaned back in his chair and was stroking his moustache, deep in thought. “If we can capture and interrogate whoever dropped this card, that would be a huge breakthrough in determining who exactly these rebels are.”

At that moment, Thrawn’s comm pinged, and Yularen nodded for him to answer it.

“ _Tai here, sir,_ ” The trooper sounded harried, and there was a lot of background noise behind them. “ _We’re in pursuit of a human male and a Togorian. Found ‘em clinging to the bottom of an adjacent platform. They’re in a speeder, headed down._ ”

A Togorian? “Do you have a description of the Togorian?” Thrawn asked, eyes narrowing.

“ _Just a sec_ ’,” Tai said, and there was the sound of muffled conversation - Thrawn could hear Rukh’s signature gravel in the background. “ _Female, middle-aged, brown and white. That’s all we’ve got._ ”

“H’sishi!” Yularen snarled, and Thrawn rose, speaking quickly.

“Proceed with caution, trooper. The Togorian is highly skilled in hand to hand combat. Activate your tracking beacon; I will find you.”

Sawyer had already pulled his helmet back on, and Yularen had pulled out his own comm and began barking orders to agents he had on duty. Thrawn paused, waiting to see if the Colonel was to follow them, but Yularen waived his hand at them as he spoke, and Thrawn and Sawyer rushed out the door.

Thrawn keyed Laura’s beacon as they hurried to the speeder dock, and it was waiting for them by the time they made it there.

“This yer boat, boss?” Sawyer folded his lanky form into the passenger seat as Thrawn got behind the controls, looking at the speeder approvingly.

“No,” Thrawn replied as he piloted them away, syncing Tai’s tracking beacon to the speeder’s own navi system. He didn’t elaborate as he focused on the traffic, weaving and jinking and ignoring the angry horns of other drivers.

Sawyer seemed to sense the Grand Admiral’s concentration, and didn’t pose any further queries as he gripped the door panel, bracing himself as Thrawn sent them downward dozens of levels at a questionably terrifying angle. Neon banners and signs flashed past them, the colors blurring together in rainbow streaks as they descended, and after a few moments, Thrawn leveled out, sending them careening between two towering buildings, taking no heed of the speeder’s wailing proximity sensors.

The alley spat them into a large open space, some sort of bazaar shut down for the night. Thrawn swung around and sent them down another alley as he shot a quick glance at the navi-screen, ignoring Sawyer’s quick intake of breath at the sudden g-force.

“Says they’s right ahead o’ us, boss,” Sawyer said, taking his own glance at the screen after he had regained his breath. “Careful comin’ out.”

Thrawn didn’t reply, but eased off on the acceleration as they neared the end of the passageway, and three speeders flashed by the mouth of it as they emerged. Thrawn floored it again to catch up with the trio, but quickly slammed on the brakes as a plume of fire erupted before them.

The lead speeder had misjudged a turn, and slammed spectacularly into the wall of a building, the wreckage exploding outward and setting an adjacent trash compactor alight. The speeder following didn’t slow in time, and turned to slide into the flames, scattering debris as it passed through the edge of the mess. It came through unscathed, though, and reoriented to form a barrier against approaching traffic.

Sawyer swore and leapt out of the speeder, joining the rest of his squad as they too disembarked and ran towards the wreckage. Thrawn exited more slowly, staying back and out of the way as emergency service droids emerged from their alcoves and began tending to the flaming tangle of metal and plastoid.

He caught a faint shimmer out of the corner of his eye as Rukh emerged from one of the speeders, stalking towards the crash. Thrawn frowned as Rukh’s cloaked form seemed to shimmer more than usual as the Noghri stepped close to the flames, and Thrawn saw one of the platform security guards frown at the passing specter. But Rukh stepped back, and the guard seemed to dismiss whatever she saw, turning back to the wreckage.

Thrawn nodded in greeting as Rukh joined him at his side, surveying the flickering scene. They watched as the droids pulled one, then two limp forms from the shapeless mass. For a moment, they bustled over the bodies, then handed them to another set of droids as they turned back to the wreckage. The new set moved them away, towards the speeders that had been pursuing, and left them with Thrawn’s troopers and the other members of platform security that had joined the chase.

Thrawn and Rukh crossed to the troopers, and they parted at his approach.

“It’s pretty bad, boss,” Deshaies said, shaking his helmeted head as Thrawn approached H’sishi’s side.

Her brown-white fur had been charred black across her body, a few patches of it’s previous color stubbornly remaining. The acrid smell of it hung in the air, and her great, proud head was canted at an odd angle. Her eyes were closed, and her body possessed the eerie stillness of death.

Thrawn gazed across her at the other body, a broadly built, dark haired young man. He too lay still, a portion of what had been the speeder’s dash just visible under the shredded remains of his blood-dampened tunic.

“Protocol be damned!” Thrawn turned at the sound of Tai’s angry voice, finding the trooper helmet to helmet with one of the platform security guards. “When someone smarter than you tells you to pull back, you _listen!_ ”

“Commander!” Thrawn barked, and Tai swiveled to face him, standing at attention. “Stand down,” he ordered, and gestured for Tai to come to his side. The security guard whipped around and stalked back to his speeder as Tai stiffly crossed to Thrawn.

“Apologies, sir,” they growled, turning to gaze down at H’sishi. “This shouldn’t have happened.” Tai added quietly, shaking their head as they took in the sight of the Togorian’s mangled body.

“This is not your fault,” Thrawn replied, inferring the situation from Tai’s overhead argument. “We will endeavor to clarify the chain of command in the future.”

“Yes sir,” they replied, voice low.

“I will speak with security,” Thrawn said, turning away from the former Yinchom Dojo master. “Remain here and see to it they are treated with dignity.”

“Yes sir.” Tai moved to speak with one of the emergency droids, and Thrawn crossed to the security chief, a still-cloaked Rukh in tow.

Their conversation confirmed his suspicions - after being discovered, the rebels had fled in a speeder, platform security and his troopers giving chase. Security had taken point, against Tai’s recommendation, and pressed the pursuit too hard, confident they could somehow disable the rebel speeder rather than try to outmaneuver it and box them in.

When Thrawn had pointed out the flaw in their logic, the chief scoffed. “Yeah, well, they’re dead. They won’t be causing anyone any more problems.”

“Information gleaned from them could have prevented future problems,” Thrawn replied darkly. “I will be speaking with your commander, so we may avoid this particular problem in the future.”

“Look, I don’t know how they do it where _you’re_ from,” the chief spat back, voice rich with venom. Thrawn was reminded of his days at Royal Imperial, and the cheap insults slung at him from the young cadets. “But here, this is my turf - _my_ platform, _my_ operation. End of story.”

Rukh chose that moment to materialize, growling and startling the chief, and Thrawn replied with equal venom. “ _I_ am from the Imperial Navy, Chief,” he said coldly, drawing himself to his full height and towering over the smaller man. “But I will be sure to add your commentary to my report - after all, it was your operation that failed.”

Thrawn glared down at the man a moment more as he sputtered, and turned away before he could retort. Rukh followed, surreptitiously fingering one of the truncheons he wore at his hips as they made their way back to Tai and the rest of the squad.

Yularen had arrived while Thrawn was speaking with the security chief, and turned at their approach.

“I thought we had cleared her,” he said mournfully, gesturing to the two bodies now covered and resting on hover-gurneys.

“Perhaps she joined after we took Higher Skies down.” Thrawn watched as the emergency droids loaded the pair into another speeder, feeling an odd mixture of loss and frustration. “Have you been able to identify the other?”

“Ottlis Doss,” Yularen replied, handing Thrawn a datapad. “Formerly a bodyguard to Moff Gadhi. He trained at Yinchom before Higher Skies was dismantled.”

Thrawn quickly scanned the pad, then handed it back. “There is little information on their dealings in the past few years.”

“Unfortunately,” Yularen replied drily. “They were careful; didn’t raise any flags with us.”

They turned back to the now-smoldering wreckage, the flames doused. “And we probably won’t get much out of that, either.” Yularen shook his head. “What a mess.”

“The platform security is useless,” Rukh growled, and Yularen turned to him.

“What exactly happened?”

“The rebels left a trail a child could follow,” Rukh said, meeting the Colonels gaze. “Or at least, one easy to smell.”

Yularen raised his brows and glanced at Thrawn, but Rukh continued before he could speak. “The Togorian and her companion docked at the bottom of the platform, and climbed over the edge. When they could not find what they were seeking, they left on an opposite edge. They embedded cable-clips into the sides of the platforms. From the age of scent on the platforms I inspected, it was clear which direction they were going.”

“Rukh was able to tell us which way they headed, and we called ahead to the next platform. That security team found them, and started the pursuit.” Tai had walked over to them during Rukh’s explanation, and was nodding approvingly at the Noghri. “We probably would have found the anchors on our own, but without Rukh, we wouldn’t have had a direction to look next.”

Yularen looked impressed. “Well deduced,” he said, inclining his head to Rukh. “I will note your assistance in my documentation for your Navy aide status. This ought to help things along immensely.”

Rukh looked surprised at that. “Thank you, Colonel. I am grateful for your help.”

“Of course.” Yularen turned back to Thrawn. “Well, not much more to be done here. If my men turn anything up, I’ll of course let you know.”

“Thank you, Colonel.” With a nod, Yularen turned from them, and Thrawn gestured for Tai and Rukh to follow him to the Bardi’s speeder.

“Keep a sharp eye open, Commander.” Thrawn flicked his gaze back to the platform security chief, and Tai stiffened. “We will depart early tomorrow morning, but there is still a chance more rebels will attempt to finish their mission.”

“Yes sir,” Tai growled. “We’ll keep a rotation up. What about your own security?”

“Rukh will handle that.” The Noghri nodded firmly at his side, and chimed in.

“My master’s apartment has remained unaccosted, and your own security is still in place.”

“Good,” Tai said. “Then we’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight, Commander. Do not hesitate to contact me if needed.”

“Yes sir.” Tai turned away, and Thrawn and Rukh climbed into the speeder.

There was silence as they pulled away from the scene, but as they merged into the main traffic lanes, Thrawn spoke.

“The external regulator on your cloaking device needs to be replaced.”

Rukh turned sharply to gaze at him, brow-ridges furrowed. They had never discussed the internal mechanisms of the device, and it was clear Rukh was surprised Thrawn knew of it’s inner workings.

“You will not be able to find the necessary parts to do so in the Inner Rim,” Thrawn continued, ignoring the stare. “Nor in the Mid, or even Outer Rim.”

Rukh was silent a moment, then spoke. “I have discovered this. My efforts to fabricate the part on my own have failed.”

“That is because it is not technology you should ever have come by.” Thrawn’s voice was measured, but he could not keep the small bite of anger out of his tone. He had recognized the cloaking device as Chiss technology the moment Rukh had shown it to him, and finally the time was right to determine where it had come from. “How did you come to possess such a device?”

Rukh stiffened, then seemed to sigh. “It was given to me, by Black Sun.”

Thrawn shot him a sharp glance. “Where did they get it?”

“I was told it was a gift, from a Wild Space alien race in exchange for information. My physiology was the only of their slaves for whom it would work, and it was given to me to use on missions. As far as I know, only one device was exchanged between the aliens and my old masters.”

“Do you know what race brought it to Black Sun?” Thrawn was tempted to pull the speeder over so that he could look more fully at his bodyguard, to attempt to detect any dishonesty from the Noghri, but when Rukh spoke, it was clear from his tone he was not harboring any secrets.

“I do not know their name,” he said, shaking his head ruefully. “Only that they gained access to Black Sun’s hiding place because they were using it themselves.”

That meant two things, then. That somehow, Chiss tech had been acquired by one of the Ascendancy’s enemies, and that said enemies were making forays into the Empire.

At least if he had not been made aware of it, whatever battle had resulted in the loss of the tech was not a significant one. In fact, Eli had mentioned that the Expansionary Force’s purview had become more limited, what with the rise of more internal disagreement among the Ruling Families. Perhaps someone had merely been careless in a small battle, resulting in the theft.

Still, this situation did not sit well with Thrawn. It would bear further study.

But for now, his focus should be on the Empire, and the rebels. If the Ascendancy needed him, they would let him know.

Rukh didn’t speak for the rest of the short ride, and soon they were at Thrawn’s apartment. Thrawn had no intention of getting out, simply pulling the speeder haphazardly into the docking area and waiting for Rulh to disembark. However, the Noghri didn’t move right away. He seemed to pause, casting a sideways glance at Thrawn, then reached into his vest and pulled out the cloaking device.

“Here, master,” he said, holding it out to Thrawn and not meeting his eyes. “You are clearly unhappy I have it.”

Thrawn looked at him for a moment, then gingerly reached out and accepted the tech. Rukh made to get out of the speeder, but Thrawn held about a hand.

“Wait,” he said quietly, turning over and examining the device in his hand. The sight of it sent a jarring pang of homesickness through him - the cool metal, the sleek design, the simplicity of the piece, all reminiscent of his people whom he had left so many years ago.

He hadn’t expected that pang to strike him, and for a moment was tempted to slip the device into his pocket and bid Rukh goodnight.

But the moment passed, sentimentality replaced by practicality. He handed it back to Rukh, who looked surprised to see it returned his grey palm.

“I will be able to help you replace the regulator,” Thrawn said after a moment. “But I ask a favor in return.”

Rukh said nothing, quirking a brow-ridge in question.

“You must never let anyone else come into possession of that device, or let them know how you obtained it,” Thrawn said darkly. “It is technology that belongs to, and was stolen from, my people. The implication that it has made it this far into the Empire is disturbing, and should anyone be able to reverse engineer or otherwise examine it, other technology of my people could become… compromised.”

Rukh stared down at the little device in his hand, then looked back up at Thrawn and held it out again. “I knew it was likely stolen technology, when it was given to me. But the fact that it is _your_ stolen technology means you should take it back.”

Thrawn shook his head. “It is of no use to me,” he said. “It will not work with my physiology. And there is little sense in letting it sit idle, when you may find it useful. Just remember my warning.”

Rukh seemed to stiffen at that, and Thrawn continued. “If I may trust you to guard my physical safety, it is not a leap to ask you to guard this secret.”

“I see…” Rukh said, nodding slowly and peering down at the cloaking device still in his palm. “What must be done to fix it?”

“It is a trivial repair,” Thrawn said, reaching over and turning the device over in Rukh’s palm. “That section there is where the weakness is. We must simply find an appropriate patch to insert into the internal regulator mechanism. But most metals used in the Empire do not have the proper conductivity quotients.”

“Which is why my own repair attempts have failed,” Rukh growled. “You think you can find an appropriate component, then?”

“I believe so,” Thrawn replied, running through his own small inventory of supplies. “If not, I believe we may be able to construct a work-around.”

“I look forward to it, then.” Rukh nodded, and rested a hand on the speeder door. “Thank you for…” He trailed off, then gestured with a closed fist, still clutching the cloaking device. “For this, master.” It appeared that Rukh was simply referring to the device, but Thrawn knew from his tone the greater meaning of his gratitude.

“Of course, Rukh. Have a good evening.”

“You as well.” The Noghri climbed out of the speeder, and Thrawn watched him stalk up the steps to the apartment, glancing around furtively as he entered the space. He didn’t catch sight of Rukh moving about inside through the windows once inside through, and knew his bodyguard would likely emerge from the apartment to watch his speeder make its way into the deepening Coruscant night.

Thrawn smiled at the thought as he pulled away, heading for Jaina and Laura’s.

The women were glad to have him back, making their appreciation for him known once he had assured them the situation at the platform had been resolved.

It wasn’t until a few hours later, lying together in a pile atop one of Laura’s quilts they had hastily tossed onto the living room carpet that they more fully discussed the evening’s events.

“It’s a good thing Rukh was able to assist,” Laura said, her head pillowed on her wife’s stomach, idling toying with one of her curls as she stared up at the ceiling.

“His tracking skills are superb,” Thrawn agreed. He was laying on his side, parallel to Jaina, with Laura’s legs tossed over his waist. He propped his head on his hand to look at Jaina, who had been quiet since he finished his tale. “Had the rest of our troopers been allowed to take point, their deaths could have been prevented,” he said softly.

She didn’t speak, continuing to gaze at the ceiling as well. One of her hands was resting in Laura’s curls, and the other tracing lazy circles on her wife’s bare hip. But Thrawn saw her tracing stutter a bit, and then she spoke.

“Would I have been of any use had I come with you?” She didn’t look at him as she spoke, but Laura frowned and tilted her head to look at her wife.

“No,” he replied, voice quiet but firm. “The crash was… violent.” He wished he could think of another word to describe it, one less vivid or dark. “It appeared they died before their bodies were even pulled from the wreckage. There would have been nothing you could have done.”

“Like with the rebel on Uba.” She said, almost sourly, and Laura’s frown deepened. Thrawn furrowed his brow as well, worried for his friend.

“Baby…” Laura said softly, voice kinder than her countenance. She sat up, gently pulling her legs off Thrawn, and lay on her side as well, back to him so she could gaze down at her wife. “You know that’s not how this works.”

Thrawn sat up, putting a hand on Laura’s hip for balance, and peered down at the medic beside them. She had finally broken her gaze with the ceiling, and looked at the pair of them. She gave them a wry smile, and shook her head.

“People keep dying around me,” she said. “Even if it is out of my hands, they’re still dying. My- my whole… career,” she went on, voice cracking a bit. “My whole career is to stop this. To stop people from hurting. But I feel like I’m failing.”

“No, baby,” Laura soothed, reaching out and grasping one of Jaina’s hands in her own. “You know that’s not true.”

“It still feels that way…” Jaina said, turning her eyes from them and gazing back at the ceiling. Thrawn watched her intently. He could understand where she was coming from - he too had struggled with that feeling of powerlessness, of wishing you could do more but were prevented from acting. It was a sinking, dark emotion, and one hard to fight. He could see why Jaina might be predisposed to it.

“Try to think of all the good things you’ve done,” Laura said, voice urgent. “Think about how good it feels when you help someone. Remember how that feels.”

“Yeah…” Jaina replied noncommittally. “It’s just… it’s hard sometimes.”

“When we go to Ryloth,” Thrawn cut in, an idea striking him. “I would like for you to set up a clinic for the people in Lessu.”

Jaina turned her gaze to him, eyes sharp. “Whenever I’ve put forth a proposal like that, High Command has turned it down.”

“Our work exposing Connolly and Carlisle should have earned us some capital with High Command,” Thrawn said. “And Captain Slavin is not in their good graces. I should be able to help such a request through.”

Jaina scoffed. “Playing politics to help people.”

“I do not agree with the system either,” Thrawn replied darkly. “But if we may use it to our advantage, then we should do so.”

“Like with Rukh,” Laura cut in, looking over her shoulder at Thrawn.

Thrawn nodded. “Indeed. And Dr. Shayana would welcome the chance to work with you on this project.”

“Oh, I can just see him now,” Jaina said, a bit of humor finally breaking into her tone. “His lekku will be twitching for days at the thought of it.”

They laughed together at that, and after a moment, Jaina turned back to Thrawn, mischief in her eyes. “A bit of a change of subject - would you have suggested this idea if I hadn’t complained about how I’ve been feeling?”

That question caught Thrawn by surprise, but he shrugged. “Likely not,” he said, allowing Laura to gently push him down onto the blanket as she climbed over to his other side, Jaina sliding closer, the pair of them sporting identical, cheeky grins. “It probably would not have occurred to me had we not had this discussion.”

Jaina didn’t answer right away, choosing instead to lean over him and kiss her wife deeply before replying.

“Perhaps this is why High Command doesn’t want service members fraternizing,” she said as she broke the kiss to look down at him, eyes twinkling. “Now they’re going to have to get their asses in gear because you like me.”

His chuckled response was broken a bit as Laura’s teeth met his neck, a favorite pastime of hers.

“I have always liked you, Jaina,” he said, breath catching as she leaned down to mirror her wife. “And if this-” he struggled to get the words out. “If this means more people will be helped, then I am more than willing to oblige.”

\---

Bail started the datapad’s wipe procedure and keyed it off, setting it down heavily on his desk. It took a great effort to not let his head follow.

“They knew the risks,” Mon said gently after a moment. She sat across from him, gazing at the datapad with hands clasped tightly in her lap, channeling the tension from her voice to her clenched knuckles. The shimmering white of her robes caught the low light of his office, and she seemed to glow faintly. For a moment, Bail was reminded of a similar set his daughter owned, and his heart ached terribly. Leia was back on Alderaan at the moment, safe on the idyllic world. Breha had roped her into arranging another banquet, albeit a smaller affair than the previous one, concerned that her lack of involvement in the area was arousing suspicion.

Breha was right, of course. Leia had completed her Day of Demand years ago, but official duties had fallen to the wayside as his daughter threw herself into assisting the rebellion any way she could. If this rebellion was successful, Leia needed to learn how to balance her duties with the rest of her life. He feared his headstrong daughter put such… unofficial callings too far in front, and he knew first hand what sort of problems that could wrought on one’s personal life.

Mon’s soft voice cut into his thoughts. “You’re thinking about Leia again.”

Bail offered her a grudging smile, bringing his mind back to the current moment. “Of course I am.”

Mon smiled back, sadly, but didn’t speak. Bail knew she had her own thoughts regarding Leia, but after the princess’s first forays into the rebellion and Mon’s role in that, Breha had laid down boundaries regarding their daughter. Perhaps one day they wouldn’t be necessary, but for now, Mon did not cross them.

Bail sighed heavily, and leaned back in his chair. Mon was right. H’sishi and Ottlis knew the risks of their mission. They all did.

“What are we going to do about Fulcrum?” Bail asked quietly.

Now it was Mon’s turn to sigh. “His actions on Skystrike prove he is serious about our cause,” she said. “But I still don’t like not having complete certainty that the information he gives us is accurate. He could be compromised, or simply incorrect.”

Bail nodded slowly. “That is a chance we take, working with him. But we cannot risk others in another attempt to verify his information.”

“Yet to act on the information he gives is also a risk,” Mon said.

“Yes…” Bail fell silent, the old arguments chasing each other in circles around his mind. The tenuous balance of trust, veracity, lives. What, and who, to risk. When were those risks necessary? How could he know?

“Perhaps Commander Sato may have some insights for us,” Mon said, rising from her chair. “Fulcrum’s information is most relevant to his cell. It would be wise to include him in our decisions on this.”

“Yes,” Bail agreed, rising as well and escorting her to his door. “I’ll send word that we wish to confer with him. I take it there have been no changes to your schedule?”

“No,” Mon replied, turning to him once they reached the door. “Not unless Breha finds time for me.” She gave him a small wink as she said it, and Bail laughed.

“I’m sure instructing Leia to balance work and personal duties will remind my wife of her own balances,” he said, returning the wink. “In fact, I’m hoping so as well.”

“As always, we suffer together.” They shared a small smile, this one more knowing than previous ones.

Bail laughed again. “I’ll send word regarding Sato,” he said, chuckling. “Would you like me to message Breha?”

Mon shook her head. “No,” she said, chuckling as well. “I am merely being impatient - we spoke earlier this afternoon.”

“Ah,” he said. “Are you two still on for Corellia at the end of the session?”

“Yes. I am looking forward to it, but…” She trailed off, turning her gaze from him.

Bail put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Take the time while you can. Enjoy yourselves - I can handle things while you two are gone.”

She looked back up at him, the sad smile having returned. “Thank you,” she said softly, and she wrapped him in a quick hug. “For everything,” she murmured in his ear.

“Of course,” he replied as the broke apart. “Have a good evening.”

“You as well.” A final smile, and she departed into the shimmering Coruscant night. Bail watched her go, the glittering lights of the city a kaleidoscope on her simple robes, and he was reminded why his wife was so taken with the Senator.

Smiling to himself, he turned back to his office, resisting the usual urge to glance at the camera he knew to be hidden in the railing of the building outside his door. After his security sweeps had discovered it, he and his team thought it better to leave it. Let whoever was spying on him continue to think he and Mon were carrying on an affair.

If this rebellion was successful and he could shrug off the heavy shroud of secrecy, it would certainly be quite the scandal for the spies to realize they had pegged Mon Mothma with the wrong Organa. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I ship Mon and Breha super hard okay I'm sorry 
> 
> If you haven't read the Leia novel, check it out for Premium Breha Content!


End file.
